Forgotten - by Youmaycallme (TRADUÇÃO)
by even-xf
Summary: Bella é um vampiro. Ela nasceu no mesmo século que Carlisle. O que acontecerá quando Bella chegar a Forks? E se o novo vampiro mudar a vida dos Cullens para sempre. Ela vai ser uma aliada ou inimiga? O que se esconde debaixo do rosto bonito?
1. Bem vinda a Forks

_**Forgotten foi escrita pela YouMayCallMe, mas os personagens pertencem a SM. E eu apenas brinco de traduzir... então me desculpem pelos erros ...: )**_

* * *

**Bem-vinda a Forks**

Eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu não deveria estar aqui ... Isso é o que eu pensei logo que entrei pelas portas da escola de Forks .

Eu não pertenço aqui, mas então pensando bem eu me pergunto, a onde eu pertenço? Desde que eu com certeza não encontrei qualquer lugar que eu me encaixasse. Vampiros não são supostos para se encaixar em lugar nenhum, eles são criaturas doentes e asquerosas que nem deveriam existir!

Eu aposto que você está se perguntando por que, em nome de Deus eu estou tagarelando sobre criaturas misticas. Bem, na verdade ... Eu sou um vampiro. Sim, eu disse um vampiro. Eu não quero ser um, mas infelizmente eu sou ... Como diz o ditado, Esta é a vida!

Eu não tenho uma vida, perdi-a para o homen que me mudou para isto. E esta coisa, eu, me alimento de sangue o que é muito apetitoso,porém eu não bebo sangue humano, não mais. Claro, que ele cheira ... Uau. Mas optei por sair da coisa do sangue humano a muito tempo ... Eu NÃO quero ser como Drácula!

Eu bebo sangue animal. Soa nojento mas é surpreendentemente saboroso! Vampiros normais bebem sangue humano, eu sou uma exilada, a aberração das aberrações!Porém eu não sou apenas um vampiro qualquer, eu sou "especial". Eu posso ler os pensamentos das pessoas e minha mente parece estar fora dos limites de qualquer outro vampiro com dons mentais. Prático, eu nunca encontrei uma única alma cujos pensamentos eu não possa ler. Minha capacidade de leitura da mente é uma coisa complexa. Eu posso ver as memórias das pessoas, bem como os seus pensamentos. Na verdade eu sei tudo o que se passou pela cabeça de alguém numa questão de segundos. Assustador... porém para a outra pessoa.

O cheiro doce de sangue me bateu quando eu atravessei a porta do escritório. Ignore-o, Bella. Eu pensava. Eles não fizeram nada para merecer um monstro perto deles, por isso não os mate ...

_Wow_. Uma voz masculina surpreendentemente irritante falou, se sobressaindo do resto dos seres humanos na minha cabeça. _Outro, mas ela é muito mais quente._

O que isso significa? 'Um outro'. Poderia haver mais de um vampiro? Não! Isso é impossível. Nenhum outro vampiro valoriza a vida humana ... com exceção de um .. .eu nunca conheci outro vampiro desde que eu tenho viajado por todo o globo.

Vampiro vegetariano é como os vampiros "normais" pareciam me chamar, o resto da minha espécie parecia ter vergonha do fato de eu negar a minha natureza e resistir.

A voz horrível estava certa, eu era quente. Quero dizer não é que vampiros não sejam! Eu não estou tentando parecer convencida ou nada, mas eu era linda, cabelos castanhos longos esvoaçantes levemente enrolados no final, olhos dourados que poderiam fazer qualquer mortal se ajoelhar aos meus pés . Na verdade, estou muito chateada que a voz estupida me chamou de "quente". As crianças de hoje em dia, não tem respeito pelos mais velhos!

Na minha época, eu teria conseguido melhores cumprimentos do que apenas ser quente. "O sol não detém o menor brilho em comparação com a sua beleza." Isto é o que me foi dito antes, por um homem que quis tomar a minha mão em casamento, o ano de 1600 foi uma época tão educada...

Eu deveria explicar mais ... Eu nasci em Londres no século XVII. Naquela época haviam vários caçadores de vampiros. Meu pai era um pastor, embora ele não se importasse tanto comigo , desde que minha mãe morreu ao dar à luz a mim, como muitas mulheres na época. A única pessoa que realmente se importava comigo era o meu meio-irmão, ainda dói pensar nele.

Quando nosso pai ficou mais velho, ele passou o negócio da família para o meu irmão. Ele não era muito bom nisto, então ele fugiu e conseguiu se matar. Isso é o que me disseram, eu esperava que talvez ele simplesmente tivesse fugido, infeliz com a vida que Pai escolheu para ele. Talvez ele tenha ido para encontrar o amor, eu sou uma romântica incurável...

Depois do desaparecimento do meu irmão, meu pai morreu e fui viver com meu tio William, ele estava velho e não tinha o movimento das pernas. Ele ,dois servos e eu fomos pela última vez em busca dos vampiros, o tio Billy esperava vingar a morte prematura de meu irmão. Eu estava lá apenas para dar apoio moral . Eu tive a minha primeira birra, quando ele disse que eu não poderia segui-lo. Eu me perdi em uma floresta,e então senti a dor surgindo através do meu pescoço em minhas veias, eu gritei e os homens vieram em direção ao meu corpo moribundo ...

Fui levada para fora da memória terrível por uma mulher ruiva de meia idade que parecia querer ficar longe da escola. "Querida, como posso ajudar você?"

"Ah. Sou Isabella Swan." Eu disse com um sorriso "Mas por favor, me chame de Bella. Eu sou a aluna nova ."

Ela parecia hiperventilar com o meu sorriso. _Meu Deus. Ela é linda._

Ah, obrigada, senhora!

"Bella Ok ". Ela disse "Meu nome é Sra. Cope". Ela brincava ao redor com papel em sua mesa, tentando não olhar para mim. "Obtenha esta folha assinada por todos os seus professores e traga-a de volta para mim no final do dia." Eu me virei para sair do escritório. "Ah, Bella, bem-vinda a Forks!"

Passei as aulas da manhã tentando fugir de todos os meninos nas minhas aulas. Achei o dono da voz irritante; Mike Newton. O garoto não pegava a dica sutil. Ele ficava me perguntando se eu estaria livre na noite de sexta-feira. Que eu seria a melhor companhia sempre ...

Mais alguns garotos tentaram se aproximar de mim. Um menino magricela chamado Eric Yorke mostrou todos os arredores durante o período que passamos juntos, que foi útil. Duas meninas chamadas Lauren e Jessica pareciam intimidadas pela minha beleza ou algo assim. Elas me convidaram para sentar junto delas na hora do almoço,o que eu tive de aceitar desde que eu era educada e esta era a forma como fui criada ... Eu odiava o fato de ter sido criada para ser simpática com cadelas, cujos pescoços eu poderia tirar em dois segundos.

Fiquei ali sentada enquanto comiam, querendo vomitar com o cheiro do "alimento", eu prefiro os cervos de qualquer dia.

Jessica falou comigo com uma voz muito doce, "Bells". Ugh. Eu tenho um apelido agora ... "O que você vai comer?"

Oh Deus. Será que eu tenho que comer essas coisas?

"Ahhh, eu estou numa dieta rigorosa então eu não posso almoçar. ..". Na verdade, eu não como. De modo algum ..

Eu sorri um pouco "Estou de regime!"

Eu rapidamente formei uma história na minha cabeça.

"O meu Deus!" Jessica gritou **"** assim totalmente é a mesma coisa que eu tentei fazer no semestre passado. .." Ela começou a me contar esta longa história sobre como a sua prima e ela tentaram fazer uma dieta e falharam; lamentavelmente devo acrescentar ...

Entre com mais tagarelice aqui ...

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e disse: 'sim ,ah-ha, realmente? Oh meu Deus! ' em toda a história. Uma garota tímida chamada Angela chamou minha atenção quando Jess e eu nos sentamos. Ela parecia simpática._ Isto é claramente normal para Jess. _Angela pensou_._

Lauren a menina que era um amiga de Jessica, apenas ficou olhando para mim o tempo todo, o que não me incomodou tanto assim. Coisas muito piores já tinham me olhado nos olhos do que uma enciumada garota humana de 17 anos.

A porta se abriu atrás de mim. Eu congelei em estado de choque. Eu tinha sentido o cheiro o dia todo, mas não tomei conhecimento do mesmo. O cheiro era tão doce e concentrado. Era o cheiro de vampiro ...

Virei-me tão rápido quanto humanamente aceitável. Um grupo de vampiros. Eles não deveriam estar aqui! Eles poderiam matar a todos! Bem, isso eu também poderia .. mas não há mais possibilidades de eu matar os seres humanos! Eu tenho mais de 360 anos. Eu posso controlar a fome! Já eles...

A pequena menina de cabelos pretos espetados olhou direito para mim , _Ela poderia ser tão boa para nós.._

A visão era de um menino com cabelos de bronze empurrando uma figura nebulosa contra a parede e beijando-a ...

Que diabos foi isso?

A menina começou a cantar 'Eye of the Tiger "de Survivor em sua cabeça quando eu tentei sair dela.

"Alice!", Disse o menino mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, era o mesmo garoto da visão.

"Sim, amado irmão?", disse a moça, aparentemente, chamada Alice tão inocentemente

"O que foi que você acabou de ver na sua visão sobre mim ... beijando... uma menina ... parede" ,Ele começou a resmungar. Ele poderia ler mentes também? Virei-me cuidadosamente para que nenhum deles vissem a direção dos meus olhos.

"O QUÊ !" , disse um garoto musculoso de aparência assustadora que parecia um urso. **"**Edward ira finalmente arrumar alguém!"

Uma bela garota loira bateu-lhe na cabeça, "Cala a boca, Emmett." Ela disse rolando os olhos.

O que me fez rir, fazendo ela girar ao redor e olhar para as minhas costas. Ela arregalou os olhos, e vi eles se ampliarem em direção do telepata, Edward eu acho, parecia estar em estado de choque.

Alice, a menina pequena, e esta menina foram as únicas a me ver . _O que está acontecendo? Ela realmente é bonita. Não tão bonita quanto eu, mas um pouco próximo ... Eu poderia viver com isso ... Edward parece momentaneamente congelado_. A menina olhou para Alice que estava olhando para mim ainda.

Virei-me logo que Alice me viu, mas graças a coisa da telepatia eu sabia o que estava para acontecer

"Rosalie, você vai me acompanhar até lá ?

"Sim Alice, acho que vou"

O outro rapaz que não aparecia tão volumoso quanto Emmett, mas mais do que Edward, começou a seguir automaticamente Alice. Eu não pude ver seu rosto pelos olhos de Alice e a outra menina, Rosalie, estava ocupada demais olhando para seu reflexo no vidro da janela para observar a conversa.

"Não, Jasper conduza Edward ao banheiro. Ele não parece bem, depois da porcaria que vocês fizeram ele comer esta manhã .

Ele balançou a cabeça quando Emmett e Edward saíram da sala, Emmett rindo da memória. Jasper? .. Mas? Poderia ser Jasper, Jasper como o meu Jasper?

Soltei o ar, que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando.

"Quem no inferno é você ! ", Rosalie perguntou acusadoramente o que me fez girar em torno de meu assento de frente para ela

Todos os olhos na minha mesa ficaram largos enquanto ela falava.

"Ela quis dizer Oi! eu sou Alice e esta é Rosalie. Prazer em conhecê -la! Qual o seu nome? ", Alice falou com um sorriso brilhante

"Eu sou Bella Swan." Então eu disse muito baixo para os humanos,** "olhos bonitos."**

Seus olhos eram negros, o que significava claramente que estavam com fome. Eles estão expondo os seres humanos á sua fome, o que era muito irresponsável da parte deles, quero dizer, eles podiam simplesmente morder alguém e tudo iria para o inferno ...

"Você também." Rosalie disse com um sorriso. Meus olhos estavam ótimos. Eram de uma cor dourada brilhante, eu tinha caçado a noite passada._ A cadela tem atitude. Eu gostei dela e da coragem! Ela parece jovem, não linda, mas ainda uma muito bonita versão de mim._

"Eu gosto da sua coragem, também, Rosalie". Seus olhos se estreitaram depois alargaram-se, Alice fez o mesmo.

"Sou capaz de ler mentes." Eu não iria lhes contar do meu outro dom, eu gostava de mantê -lo de lado. Eu não contei a mais ninguém, não depois do que aconteceu no sul do país .

**"**Você tem que estar brincando!" Alice disse entusiasmada. Ok, estou indo para adivinhar que esta garota é animada ... "Isso é cósmico! Eu deveria ter visto isso chegando!"

"Nosso irmão é um telepata também." Rosalie revirou os olhos para Alice. "E Alice aqui pode ver o futuro."

"Sim, Edward,era isso não era. Ele é o único que pode ler pensamentos, também?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim!" Alice saltou um pouco rápido demais para os outros ao redor. "Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre você , Bella!". Não, você não gostaria.

Rosalie falou antes de Alice: "Você devia vir conhecer a nossa família depois da escola, então eles saberão que você não é uma ameaça."

Família? "Você quer dizer Clã, e a única ameaça que você tem agora é o fato de você não ter caçado em tanto tempo, isto sim é perigoso!" Eu ainda estava muito irritada com isso. Eles poderiam arriscar algo tão importante. Vidas estão em jogo!

"Ok, chega dessa merda de proteger os inocentes! Quem você é? o Superman? Se nós não os mordermos, eles estão bem." Rosalie disse olhando para mim. Ela voltou a pensar na sua transformação. Não foi o movimento mais esperto da parte dela.

"Você espera que eu acredite que você não se preocupa com isso? Eu sei que você se preocupa Rosalie Hale. Eu aprendi tudo sobre você no espaço de um nano-segundo. Se você morder um deles, eu vou morder um de vocês, entendeu? ", Eu sorri para ela ameaçadoramente.

_Edward não pode fazer isso! _Alice pensou.

Ela sorriu de volta, "Você vai se dar bem com a minha família. " Eu sorri mais agradavelmente para ela, ela era legal uma vez que passou o comportamento eu-não-me-importo que ela tinha ido.

Alice começou a falar na conversa de novo, "Bella, você disse que sabe tudo sobre Rose agora, quer dizer que você faz mais do que apenas ler pensamentos." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Vou ter de explicar isto em outra hora, senhoras." Eu me levantei.

O sino tocou.

"Isso foi realmente estranho." Rosalie afirmou.

"Eu concordo,que isto deve ser estranho ,eu acho!" Alice concordou.

"De-me a direção para a casa de vocês e eu vou explicar as coisas, vejo vocês depois da escola." Eu suspirei, este ia ser um longo dia ..

"Não, Bella. Você vai me ver no Ginásio!" Alice gritou.

" Ótimo!" Eu disse.

Nos voltamos a falar mais alto para que os humanos pudessem nós ouvir de novo.

"Bella, eu só sei que nós vamos ser as melhores amigas!", então Alice me abraçou. A última vez que alguém fez isso comigo foi a 360 anos atrás.

"Sim, nós vamos ser boas amigas, Bella." Rosalie inclinou a cabeça e ambas se afastaram.

"WDF, Bells? Jess gritou. "Você conhece os Cullens?"

QUEM? E o que WDF significa?

* * *

_**Bom eu também não sabia, WDF é a abreviação de WHAT DA FUCK, que seria FALA SERIO ou EU NÃO ACREDITO, tirando a tradução ao pé da letra né...rsrsrsrsrs**_

_**Coloquei a capa da fic no meu profile, quem quiser ver... e com o decorrer da história vou colocar as imagens que a escritora fornece como brasão da familia, carros, colares...**_

_**Reviews são bem-vindas...: )**_


	2. A garota nova

_**A garota nova **_

**Edward PoV**

"Coma! Coma!" Emmett entoava. "Whoop! WHOOP! Isso é o que você ganha por perder uma aposta, Eddie!"

Eu rosnei para ele. "O que eu disse sobre você me dar apelidos?"

"Você disse que eu não deveria fazer isso." Ele disse.

"Então por que você insiste em me chamar assim?" Eu gritei.

"Vamos lá, Edward! Acalme-se," Jasper disse pondo a mão no meu ombro, então é claro que ele me fez sentir calmo novamente.

"Você sabe que eu te odeio , não é?" Perguntei.

"Sim, claro que sabemos!" Emmett e Jasper concordaram.

"Está tudo bem, Edward, isto é apenas um pequeno pedaço da nojenta e grotesca comida humana que fica em torno de seu estômago todos os dias!"

"Sim, isto não e nada demais para se preocupar, Edward! " Emmett fez questão de sonorizar o meu nome e sorrir no final.

"Jazzy você tem certeza que vai fazer alguém querer engolir essa porcaria? ..." Rosalie suspirou, revirando os olhos. _Jesus, Edward, porque você é tão gay sobre isso,é só pão .._

"SÓ PÃO!" Eu gritei "VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ TENDO QUE ENGOLIR ISTO!"

"Edward, não seja malvado com a sua irmã ." Esme repreendeu num tom severo. "Emmett, Jasper, não façam o seu irmão fazer algo que ele não se sinta confortável."

"Mas, mãe!" Emmett e Jasper disseram em coro.

"Esme," Alice disse ", Edward perdeu a aposta que ele fez. Além disso, eu já vi... isso acontecendo!"

"Certo". Eu disse agarrando a 'comida' e engolindo-a inteira, sabendo que eu ia me arrepender disso plenamente mais tarde.

Emmett disse, "Edward você sabe as regras, você tem que manter isto até o fim da escola. "

Alice congelou e olhou para longe. Eu tenho um vislumbre da visão.

Há uma garota sentada do outro lado do refeitório, olhando para nós. Ela vê Alice e suspira ..

"Bem, isso foi interessante .." Eu zombei sufocando o pão.

"Ah, cala a boca, Edward. Divirta-se tentando manter isso até a aula de Biologia!" Ela riu e em seguida começou a cantar um medley de canções do Queen em sua cabeça .._ Divirta-se._

"Vamos logo!" Rosalie disse, "A aula vai começar logo."

"Por que tão ansiosa para aprender, gata?" Emmett perguntou para ela.

"Quanto mais cedo chegarmos lá, mais cedo voltamos para casa."

"E festejaremos a noite toda!" Emmett piscou para ela fazendo Rosalie dar um tapa em sua cabeça.

Era algo que ela estava fazendo muito ultimamente.

Os pensamentos de Emmett começaram a girar em areas impróprias, então eu rapidamente tentei saltar para fora de sua mente .. Eu amo Emmett tanto quanto eu digo que o odeio e tudo, mas realmente é chato quando ele começa a pensar em Rosalie de maneira sexual ... que é a única maneira que ele pensa sobre Rose. Isto e em sobre como ela é linda e como ela completava toda a sua vida. Isto preocupava Jasper e eu algumas vezes ...

Nos correram para o carro e saimos sem uma palavra, eu dirigi como o normal. Logo que cheguei perto da escola eu comecei a ouvir todos os seres humanos ao redor agitados, pensando sobre a garota nova. Isabella Swan.

"Você já a viu ?" perguntou Mike para Tyler, que assentiu com a cabeça. "Ela não é quente?"

Tyler respondeu "Mais do que quente! Ela é fumegante! Eu a vi entrando no escritório e eu juro por Deus que eu quase morri."

"Vou convida-la pra sair!" _e depois que ela dizer sim, eu vou .._

Eu fiz uma careta. Otimo, outra menina para a população masculina da escola de Forks fantasiar ..

"Há pensamentos em andamento, Edward?" , Perguntou Alice.

"Sim, supostamente, esta menina é uma deusa ou algo parecido .."

Rose disse sarcasticamente "Eu tenho certeza que ela é ." _Aposto que ela não é tão bonita quanto eu! O que é uma humana em relação a mim ..._ a voz de Rosalie parou na minha cabeça enquanto caminhavamos para nossas próprias classes. Essa garota era realmente insegura ..

Edward.

Eu olhei em volta para o dono da voz; Alice. Eu levantei minha sobrancelha levemente, mas ela notou.

_Jasper está bem? Nós não estamos a tanto tempo sem sangue,mas estou vendo ... coisas ruins ..._

Eu verifiquei Jasper, que estava ao lado de Alice e do meu.

Ele estava olhando para o pescoço da colega de classe, mas não parecia agir como se estivesse com fome.

Eu balancei a cabeça levemente, mas novamente, ela notou.

Passei a manhã razoavelmente é Jessica e Lauren olharem para mim com os olhos vidrados e sensuais com pensamentos indecentes, mas isto vem com o fato de se ser um vampiro ...

O sino soou sinalizando o almoço .

Esperei a minha família para que pudessemos caminhar juntos como costumamos fazer.

Logo que cheguei perto da porta senti o cheiro de um vampiro.

Rosalie suspirou. "É a garota nova , Edward?" Eu balancei a cabeça, procurando o dono do cheiro.

"Ela é perigosa?" Jasper perguntou. Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar em Isabella. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Jessica. Vi muito dos próprios pensamento de Jessica. Mas eu não tenho nada da menina mistériosa. Eu não ouvia nada.

"Eu..Eu não posso ouvi-la." Eu fiquei chocado. Isto me surpreendeu, a primeira pessoa que eu não podia ouvir ...

"Talvez se você vê -la, será mais fácil?" Emmett perguntou, ele estava meio confuso também ,que eu não podia ouvi-la.

Alice ficou em silêncio, pensando em Jasper, os lábios dele nos dela ... Eu rapidamente parei de ouvi-la. Ela sorriu e abriu a porta.

Alice olhou para alguma coisa. _Ela poderia ser tão boa para nós,_

A visão era de mim empurrando uma figura nebulosa contra a parede e beijando-a ...

Que diabos foi isso?

Alice começou a cantar 'Eye of the Tiger "de Survivor em sua cabeça. Eu tentei sair dela imediatamente.

"Alice", eu disse. Eu nunca faria algo assim!é indecente e degradante para as mulheres e...

"Sim, amado irmão?" Alice disse inocentemente.

"O que foi que você acabou de ver na sua visão sobre mim ... beijando ...uma menina ...parede..." eu murmurei, eu não faria isso nunca!

"O QUÊ!" Emmett gritou. "Edward ira finalmente arrumar alguem !"

Rosalie deu um tapa na cabeça dele, "Cala a boca, Emmett." Ela disse revirando os olhos.

Eu ouvi uma risada distinta, embora eu não podia ver de quem era.

Eu não podia nem ouvir qualquer coisa na minha cabeça mais. Meu estômago começou a se agitar ...

"Rosalie, você vai me acompanhar até lá ?" Eu acho que Alice disse ..

" Sim Alice, acho que vou."

Jasper começou a seguir.

"Não Jasper, conduza Edward ao banheiro. Ele não parece bem ,depois da porcaria que vocês fizeram ele comer esta manhã ."

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto Emmett ria e eu olhava para ele.

Depois que o conteúdo do meu estômago, finalmente, foi removido, Jasper perguntou se podiamos caçar, claro que Emmett e eu concordamos. Jasper foi o último a seguir a nossa "dieta especial.

Nós corremos para a floresta mais próxima da escola e deixamos que o nosso instinto assumisse. Era uma das únicas vezes que eu deixava meu monstro vir a tona. É difícil ser tão firme o tempo todo. Era difícil lidar com a fome ... a vontade de matar .. Ela me causava repulsa. Eu não queria ser assim .. Eu só fui escolhido para ..

"Hey". Emmett disse depois que nos alimentamos, palitando os dentes depois com o palito que ele tinha no bolso. Ele nem sequer necessita de utiliza-lo, era apenas um show. "O que Carlisle tinha esta manhã ?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ele parecia tenso esta manhã " Ele então riu. "É contagiante, Edward?"

Jasper começou a rir com ele até que sentiu minhas emoções.

Ele tossiu, _Sim, ele se sentia deprimido ...? _Ele pensou "Edward, no que ele estava pensando?"

"Ele estava me bloqueando outra vez." Eu suspirei, "A mesma coisa da noite passada."

"Você acha que tem algo a ver com o trabalho?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não!" Jasper disse "Ele ama ajudar as pessoas."

"Agora que pensei nisso, isso acontece todos os anos na mesma época ." Eu apontei.

"Mas ele nunca desliza em seus pensamentos, no que ele pensa?" Jasper perguntou-me.

"Não. Ele é muito controlado. Bom, só vezes vejo flashes de Londres e uma garota."

_Você sabe quem é?_ Jasper pensou para mim. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Sim, Edward. Sabemos que você o ama .." Emmett soltou uma gargalhada de sua própria piada.

"Cara?" Jasper disse.

"O que ?" Ele disse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça novamente; Emmett sempre tinha a capacidade de não levar nada a sério ...

"Devemos voltar, agora?" perguntei dez minutos depois.

"Não. Vamos matar aula!" Emmett disse, ele era sempre super-animado em matar aula, como Alice era super animada em..., bem, tudo!

Jasper verificou o seu celular. "Alice disse que esta tudo bem, mas e pra avisar Esme que temos uma visita que é a garota nova na escola que é uma vampira também. E disse para não dizer a Carlisle."

" Que é inteligente, visto que ele está todo deprimido e outras coisas." Emmett disse. Começamos a correr a curta distância até a nossa casa.

"O que vocês estão fazendo em casa tão cedo?" Esme nos repreendeu quando andamos através da porta.

"Edward teve uma dor de barriga." Emmett brincou.

"Sim, ele queria te beijar melhor, mamãe!" Jasper se juntou a diversão

O coração de Esme inchou. Ela adorava quando qualquer um de nós a chamava de mãe e brincavamos uns com os outros. Agindo como verdadeiros irmãos "Edward, você está doente?".

"Eu estou bem agora. Nós nos alimentamos logo depois da escola."

Emmett e Jasper começaram a andar em direção a TV e suas centenas de jogos .

"Ah. Esme, Alice disse que temos uma visita vindo." Emmett disse.

"E não diga para Carlisle .." Jasper disse, enquanto eles se concentravam no jogo.

" Quem é o visitante, Edward?" Esme perguntou._É_ _um vampiro? Ele é vegetariano?É uma garota?_

Esme tinha seu coração determinado sobre mim "conseguindo uma garota".

"Sim. Eu não sei .. Sim". Eu suspirei.

Ela gritou. " É melhor eu limpar essa bagunça de casa, então!" Ela então começou a tirar o pó cantarolando.

Eu suspirei. Nada vai acontecer com esta Isabella, ou Bella como gosta de ser chamada. Ela tinha corrigido a cada pessoa que a tinha chamado de Isabella ou Izzy.

Fui até o meu piano. Corri meus dedos sobre as teclas. Tinha sido algum tempo desde que eu tinha tocado ele. Comecei a tocar a favorita de Esme. Esme parou de limpar um vaso e ficou ouvindo-me tocar antes de continuar a mexer em outro vaso ..

"Sim, Edward." Emmett zombou "Nós todos sabemos que é a favorita de Esme." Ele e Jazz riram do trocadilho.

"Eu amo todos vocês do mesmo jeito Emmett, você sabe disso!" Esme disse.

"Nós te amamos também, Mãe!"Nós todos dissemos em coro.

"Agora, tente bater a minha pontuação no 'Super Mario Bros" Emmett disse.

Eu suspirei, revirando os olhos. Peguei o controle. Quem diria que 'Super Mario Bros' seria tão viciante, porque logo depois que eu ganhei pela quinta vez consecutiva, ouvi o motor do meu Volvo rugindo na entrada da garagem.

Exatamente dois segundos depois Alice e Rosalie entraram pela porta ..

Ai vem a Inquisição Espanhola sobre a garota nova ...

* * *

**_O que vocês estão achando? A YouMall tem uma maneira divertida de escrever. Está história tem de tudo um pouco._**

**_E o ponto de vista sempre se altera. Muito bom o da Rosalie, vocês vão ver..._**

**_Obrigado pelas até agora Reviews, mas estou a espera de mais... REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS...rsrsrsrs_**


	3. A menina Cullen e a Novata

**_A menina Cullen e A Novata_**

**Bella PoV**

O sino soou bem alto no meu ouvido. Isso é a coisa desagradável sobre ser um vampiro, com a super sensível audição tudo se torna mais alto e se você é. ..ummm ... vampiro não ativo como eu sou, você começa a ouvir coisas que você não quer ouvir à noite ...

"Bella?" Angela disse o meu nome. Esta era a primeira vez que ela falava comigo, eu sabia que ela era muito tímida. "Você gostaria que eu te mostrasse onde fica a sala de Biologia? Eu estou indo para lá também."

Eu sabia onde ficava. "Claro! Isso vai ser ótimo!" Eu menti. "Esta escola é muito menor do que a minha última , mas é muito mais confusa!" Eu sorri alegremente.

Começamos a caminhar lentamente, "Sério? Onde era a sua última escola? Você nunca disse." Ela perguntou curiosamente, eu tenho certeza que foi mais por cortesia do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ah não, esta realmente era a minha primeira vez numa escola de ensino médio , eu já tinha frequentado à faculdade antes para estudar medicina e alguns outros cursos noturnos, mas nunca no ensino médio. Ele nunca teve coisa alguma que eu quisesse aprender academicamente, mas agora vejo que você não vai para a escola para aprender, você vai para se socializar.

Eu hesitei por um momento, eu nunca pensei em uma história decente para meu retorno à Forks, ela sempre foi realmente 'meu tio mora aqui. " só isso.

_Diga Phoenix, Arizona._ a voz de Alice disse confiante na minha cabeça.

"Phoenix, Arizona." Eu disse suavemente para ela, mas para um vampiro eu tenho certeza que soou como uma pergunta. Por que eu estaria em Phoenix?

"Você não aparenta alguém que estava no Arizona ..**." **Ela sorriu timidamente quando ela olhou minha pele pálida e branca. Ela tinha um ponto.

Isso é porque eu nasci no século XVII na Inglaterra, onde chovia ... muito.

"Isso é porque ..." Eu parei derrubando meus livros, bem em frente de Mike Newton.

"Ah, olá garotas!" Ele nos cumprimentou alegremente.

"Olá ". Cumprimentei-o com desdém, não me importando com o que ele pensava de mim, para ser honesta, Mike tipo que me assustava.

"Oi, Mike." Angela respondeu. "Eu queria saber se vocês duas gostariam de ver um filme, comigo e com os caras neste fim de semana." ele pediu olhando para mim, eu poderia acrescentar, eu vi a careta de Angela e a forma da rejeição educada em sua cabeça, eu pensei em tirar um pedaço.

"Nós não podemos." Eu disse apressadamente.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou chocado, Angela parecia totalmente surpresa também.

"Porque eu não estou autorizada a ter encontros e Angela não tem qualquer momento livre no momento." Eu olhei para ele, tentando fazê -lo não pensar muito no meu blefe.

"Quem disse que você não pode ter encontros?" Mike parecia indignado.

"Meu pai", pensei rapidamente, então eu suspirei dramaticamente. "Sim, papai disse me para não ter encontros até que eu estivesse pronta, isso foi antes dele morrer. Quero homenagear sua memória fazendo como ele pediu, e Mike eu não estou pronta para qualquer encontro ainda." Eu olhei para ele com o meu irresistível olhar inocente.

"Puxa. Bells". Mike começou coçando a cabeça "Eu realmente sinto muito. Se você precisar de alguma coisa eu estou aqui. "

"Obrigado, Mike." Murmurei tristemente.

"Mas ... eu ainda não estou pronta para um relacionamento agora ..." Eu suspirei, "E se você pudesse dizer isso as outras pessoas iria realmente me ajudar." Eu disse em uma voz normal**.**

Angela falou "Não se preocupe, Mike vai dizer a Jessica e isto vai dar a volta pela próxima aula."

"Obrigado! Isso é uma grande ajuda ." Eu disse brilhantemente entrando na sala de aula.

Então, eu estou realmente ficando boa nesse negócio de mentir!

"Olá. Você deve ser Isabella Swan, certo?" Sr. Banner perguntou. Eu estremeci ligeiramente.

"Sim, senhor. Mas eu prefiro ser chamada de Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Eu sou o Sr. Banner." Ele tomou fôlego ...

Arhg ..O professor desagradável agora tem queda por vampiros bonitos ... grande. "Olá , senhor." Eu tentei ser formal, mas ele só começou a pensar em seu passatempo nojento com atores,em que eu me destacava ... muito ...

"Você pode se sentar ao lado do Sr. Cullen", ele olhou ao redor, "Mas ele parece estar ausente."

Cullen. Por que esse nome tinha que ser tão popular e comum ... mesmo nos meus dias? Sem mencionar que os únicos Cullens nesta escola eram vampiros.

"Certo classe, todos tomem os seus lugares." Ele falou para a classe. Eu sintonizei fora da aula; Edward Cullen não estava aqui, eu aprendi cedo que ele e Alice estavam ambos se passando como mais novos e outros eram os mais velhos. Gostaria de saber onde ele estava, a menos que todos eles tenham se afastado de Forks, em questão de dez minutos ou algo assim, embora eu duvide que eles estariam com medo de um único vampiro em relação ao seu grupo inteiro, quer dizer família de vampiros.

Eu aprendi tudo sobre o assunto que o Sr. Banner estava falando em questão de dois meses, lendo muitos livros. Não havia nada que o humano poderia me ensinar agora. Então, pensei nos Cullens novamente, era difícil dizer o nome. Embora eu prometi que nunca iria pôr-me a pensar nas lembranças que o nome trazia: a dor e a felicidade ...

Eu mudei meus pensamentos para outra coisa, embora ainda me trouxesse dor ... minha mãe.

Renée ..

Renée a menina francesa inteligente e divertida e Charles, conhecido por seus amigos como Charlie, o sério pastor não tinha nada haver com a Buffy caçadora de vampiros. Todos concordavam que eles formavam um casal estranho. As lembranças que tenho da minha mãe são os retratos e as histórias que minha família me contou.

Ela nasceu na França em 1636, mas cresceu no sul da Inglaterra, ela chegou a Londres com o meu pai, que estava visitando alguns amigos ao redor da costa da Inglaterra. Eles imediatamente se apaixonaram, apesar de meu pai ainda gostar muito de sua falecida esposa, Anne.

Ela era apenas um pouco mais velha que o meu meio-irmão. Disseram-me que mesmo que não fosse tão rico, que não eram comun. Renée ia a festas de chá com as amigas enquanto Pai, que era um pouco mais velho que minha mãe, tomava bebidas na varanda com seu irmão.

Minha mãe morreu ao dar à luz a mim, me contaram que eu tinha os olhos de chocolate e cabelos de avelã e pai ficou magoado comigo por isso. Ele jamais pode me olhar diretamente nos olhos, eu não poderia culpa -lo. Tirei sua esposa.

As pessoas diziam que a vida nos olhos dele morreu quando Renée se foi ... eu fiz isso. Eu tenho a personalidade do meu pai: eu sou séria e intensa. Eu não levo as coisas na calma. Tio William me disse uma vez, "Isabella, você é o tipo de jovem que só vai dar seu coração uma vez. Você só vai se apaixonar por um homem. Certifique-se que ele seja digno"**.**

Meu tio não tem que se preocupar com isto, não há ninguém que eu gostaria de dar meu coração. Meu coração frio e sem vida foi destruido juntamente com cada membro da minha família. Eu ri levemente. Quando eu me tornei tão deprimida? Eu certamente não estou na Itália ..

Muito tempo depois da minha mudança, fui para a Itália. Um vampiro que encontrei no Sul, uma vez me disse que se eu quisesse saber sobre a minha existência, para ir para os Volturi.

Aro expressou um grande interesse em mim. Ele me disse que alguns vampiros possuem poderes especiais. Ele então me disse o que pensava que o meu era: um escudo mental. Eu sou capaz de impedir as pessoas de tentar entrar em minha mente. Meu outro presente veio depois de algumas décadas, comecei a ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas e lembranças, era porque o meu escudo mental foi ficando cada vez mais forte.

Aro perguntou se eu gostaria de me juntar a eles. Eu rejeitei. Eu não quero ser um monstro, para não falar de outras coisas que eu tinha deixado no sul. A única razão pela qual eu acho que Aro me queria era porque eu poderia bloquear, Alec e Jane. Eu supostamente era a pessoa mais forte lá ... Mentalmente, de qualquer maneira.

Felix, o membro mais forte fisicamente da guarda , me contou de um homem que se alimentava de sangue animal. Beber o sangue de um ser humano era desonroso e me fazia sentir um grande desgosto.

Eu tentei esta dieta especial. Eu achava isto mais honroso. Muitos anos mais tarde, ouvi falar de uma guerra de vampiros que tinha estourado no sul. Eu ainda era forte por causa de meus dias de recém-nascida, então eu pensei que talvez pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo e talvez aprendesse a lutar de forma adequada, eu era muito arrogante ...

Me deparei com uma mulher chamada Maria, a princípio eu estava desconfiada dela por causa de seus pensamentos sobre os assassinatos. Ela me contou sua história, através de seus pensamentos e palavras. Os Volturi vieram e destruíram a todos. Ela estava muito chateada, ela disse que havia um vampiro que ela tinha se afeiçoado muito, seu nome era Jasper.

Eventualmente eu encontrei essa pessoa Jasper por pura sorte, encontrei-o com outros dois, Peter e Charlotte, que eram companheiros. Depois de algumas encontros com eles, Jasper me perguntou se ele poderia se juntar a mim, eu naturalmente concordei. Ele me contou sua história. Eu lembrava disto como se eu fosse Jasper ...

Jasper Whitlock nasceu no Texas e se juntou ao Exército dos Estados Confederados em 1861 para servir na Guerra Civil. Devido sua personalidade extremamente carismática, ele subiu rapidamente na hierarquia. Jasper foi transformado em vampiro em 1863 por Maria quando ele tinha 20 anos de idade. Como vampiro, ele ganhou a habilidade de manipular as emoções das pessoas ao seu redor. Reconhecendo o seu alto escalão do exército, Maria decidiu transforma-lo em um vampiro para ajudá -la a ganhar território, em Monterrey. A responsabilidade de Jasper era treinar jovens vampiros e depois matá-los quando eles não eram mais úteis. Depois de décadas disso, ele se cansou do estilo de vida e se uniu a um velho amigo, Peter e sua companheira Charlotte. Jasper os deixou logo após ele não querer se alimentar mais de seres humanos, porque ele podia sentir as emoções de suas presas enquanto elas morriam. Ele me mostrou as cicatrizes, as imagens passaram em minha mente, eu senti muita dor quando ele me mostrou o que ele fazia ..

Jasper Whitlock poderia ser o mesmo Jasper, que Alice estava falando anteriormente. Isso poderia ser MUITO grande ... Eu pensei, embora isto seja pouco provável .. Há muitos Jaspers neste mundo, embora o nome seja raro agora . ..

A campainha me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Educação fisica; porque que tem que ser obrigatório nesta maldita escola. Educação fisica significa Alice, Alice significa perguntas, perguntas significam mais mentiras, mentiras significavam Bella confusa ...

"Ei, Bella"**,** Alice disse alegremente, ela estava esperando do lado de fora da minha porta da sala de aula. Resmunguei uma resposta para ela.

"Não se preocupe," ela disse casualmente, quando ela viu a minha expressão não muito alegre, "eu não vou perguntar nada, exceto uma questão." Como ela sabia que eu estava preocupada com as perguntas? Eu não queria responder a qualquer pergunta, porque eu sabia que ia ser sobre o meu passado. Ninguém quer saber do meu passado ...

Começamos a andar, meu interesse aumentou ligeiramente, "E isso é?" Eu perguntei, segurando minha respiração enquanto esperava, não sei por que fiz isso. Ela disse que era uma pergunta, fácil.

**"**Você gosta de fazer compras?" Ela perguntou com o maior sorriso no rosto, mas eu vi a curiosidade por trás dele.

Essa pergunta me sacudiu. Por que ela precisa saber disto? **"**Eu acho que eu nunca re..." Ela me cortou rapidamente. Ah não ..

" Ótimo!" Ela bateu palmas. "Eu decidi que estamos indo para Port Angeles na próxima sexta-feira."

"O que é Port Angeles?" Eu estava ficando muito confusa com Alice, como alguém poderia ser tão ... Feliz?

" Isto é a cidade mais próxima! Bella boba! " Ela revirou os olhos.

"Diga-me mais sobre sua família .." Eu perguntei inocentemente, após alguns segundos de um silêncio confortável.

"Não Bella,". Ela disse , "Só mais tarde."

"Mas Alice .." Eu gemia. Eu já sentia que Alice era como uma boa amiga para mim, eu poderia agir como eu mesmo ao redor dela. Acho que eu estava ficando viciada em Cullens.

"Não, Bella. Não é justo com os outros." A garota de cabelo preto espetado olhou seriamente para mim.

Depois sorriu novamente, mas ele parecia mais travesso. "Quando você Fala dos outros, eu suponho que você quer dizer a sua família ..." Ela assentiu com a cabeça, "Eu acho que eu me sento ao lado de seu irmão Edward, não é?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente,e então terminou a minha frase. "Em biologia, sim, eu sei." Ela sorriu alegremente para mim. Chegamos a porta dupla do ginásio.

"O que temos que fazer aqui?" Perguntei verdadeiramente perplexa. Ela olhou para mim novamente,

"Você não sabe?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. Em seguida, ela sussurrou uma palavra em meu ouvido.

"ESPORTE?" Eu gritei, eu suspeitava que sua família toda ao redor da escola pudesse me ouvir, inferno os seres humanos provavelmente me ouviram também!

"Sim, Esportes ..**" **Ela parecia triste. " E nós temos que usar esses pequenos shorts feios ... " Ela estremeceu de horror.

Temos de correr e acertar as coisas com paus e nossos pés por uma hora enquanto os rapazes e as meninas suadas se lamentam em torno de nós e tudo que ela consegue pensar é sobre a ROUPA? "Oh não! O que vamos fazer?" Eu zombei.

"Ha-ha." Ela disse, não gostando. "Espere até ver o que temos de fazer ..." Ela suspirou e me arrastou pelas portas.

"Treinador Clapp" Alice disse, "É um pervertido. Ele faz você se dobrar e esticar bem na frente dele!"

"Não é para isso que ele está lá ? Para ver se nós fizemos isso direito?"

"AH! doce e inocente Bella", ela zombou. "Eu vou dar um palpite e dizer que você é virgem, certo?"

"Sim é inadequado fazer tais atividades, a não ser depois de casada."

Ela riu "Espere até ouvir Emmett e Rose! Você vai queimar as orelhas." _Então, novamente eu e meu marido não somos silenciosos quer .._

"Não, você apenas não pense nisso!" Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre os ouvidos, como se para bloquear a imagem.

Ela continuou o que estava dizendo antes dela começar a zombar de mim, "Treinador Clap realmente..." Alice teve uma visão, ela começou a rir e pensou em outra coisa antes que eu pudesse vê -la.

"Veja" Alice apontou para Lauren, que tive a "boa" sorte de ter em minha classe. Lauren inclinou-se de lado, mostrando uma visão "agradável" dos seus .. bens .. e os olhos do treinador Clapp seguiram atrás.

_Ótimo .. Vamos ver a pequena menina Cullen e a novata._

"Ah, não!" Engasguei, horrorizada. Alice estava prestes a me fazer uma pergunta, quando ela teve uma visão mostrando-nos curvadas, parecendo muito desconfortáveis, devo acrescentar, e o treinador Clapp nos observando, tendo pensamentos muito indecentes eu imagino.

"Bella!" Alice disse com falsa preocupação tão logo ele se aproximou, **"**jogue comigo!" ela sussurrou em um nível que só vampiros podiam ouvir.

"O que há de errado?" Treinador pediu.

"Bella aqui, parece muito pálida, senhor!" Eu ri diante da ironia; Alice me deu um sorriso rápido.

_"Você está bem, criança?"_ Ele perguntou. Ele apenas me chama de criança depois de pensar tudo aquilo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça "Eu não me sinto bem a algum tempo, eu sinto muito frio e eu não tenho conseguido comer recentemente .." Eu gemia, Alice quase riu alto.

"Talvez eu deveria leva -la para a enfermeira. A gripe está por ai você sabe, senhor." Alice opinou em falso, tentando ser madura e séria, em seguida, sorrindo para ele.

Ele olhou nos olhos de Alice. "Sim, ela deve ir". Ele parecia atordoado por ela. Eu acho que todos os seres humanos eram ofuscados por Alice, pela estranha criatura que ela é !

Caminhamos em direção ao vestiário. Alice era uma atriz muito boa. "Ugh". Alice começou. "Eu estou contente que foi a minha primeira e única aula de ginástica."

**"**O que quer dizer a primeira e única aula de ginástica? " Eu perguntei enquanto nós trocavamos na velocidade de vampiro.

A única coisa que ela disse foi "Eu tenho um atestado médico." Ela riu alto com sua própria piada. Eu ainda ficava confusa em torno de Alice, eu gostaria de saber se era o efeito de sempre, eu acho que ela estava prestes a explicar, em seguida, desistiu "Não importa", ela suspirou, "olha, onde voce mora?"

"Eu estou na casa do antigo chefe de polícia, ." Eu respondi. Charlie Swan era um descendente da irmã da minha mãe, ele era meu sobrinho tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-avô ou alguma coisa parecida.

"Isso não é um pouco velho e nojento?" Ela parecia ofendida por eu estar lá.

Eu balancei a cabeça, com ligeiro incomodo,que eu vivia em um lugar velho e nojento .. "Por que ? Bella!"o rosto de Alice estava esticado para cima e ainda conseguia ficar bonito .. Como isso é justo?

"Você tem que passar a noite na nossa casa! " Eu ouvi a voz de Rosalie na frente de nós. Eu estava prestes a responder que elas me conheciam a menos de um dia , mas um pensamento me parou, Alice já tinha me feito sentir como se a conhecesse há anos.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para Rosalie como se para perguntar como ela saiu da classe. "Alice me mandou uma mensagem." Ela respondeu ao meu olhar me fazendo dar um aceno de cabeça.

_Bella, Rose gosta de você ! Ela nunca faria isso com Tanya_! Alice pensou.

"Quem é Tanya?"

"Uma prima." Alice pulou para a conversa antes que Rosalie pudesse me responder, mais uma vez suspirando e dizendo, "como eu disse antes, vamos explicar mais tarde."

_Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre você_ , Bella. Rosalie pensou para mim depois de me olhar por um momento.

"E eu de você , Rosalie". Eu sorri para ela.

"Me chame de Rose." Eu balancei a cabeça mais uma vez. Alice parecia explodir de satisfação, bem isso era o que seu pensamento indicava!

"Ah garotas! Isso é ótimo!" Alice nos trouxe em um grande abraço. _Eu estava certa!_

"Ela está sempre feliz?" Perguntei a Rose, enquanto nós estávamos sendo esmagadas.

"Você não viu nada ainda." Rosalie respondeu.

Rosalie começou a falar comigo enquanto Alice e eu terminavamos de nos trocar. "Então Bella, você é realmente virgem?" Ela perguntou casualmente. Alice riu.

"Rose, não seja má com ela só porque ela não fez sex..."

"PARE COM ISTO!" Eu gritei **"**Por favor, se você valoriza a minha sanidade mental, por favor, cale a maldita boca!"

"Você acabou de xingar Bella?" Rosalie brincou "eu te comparei a uma freira, claro que eu calculei mal!" Ela deu um risinho.

"Rose!" Alice disse "Confie em mim, Bella não vai ser uma cantora de corau ou uma freira quando ela conhecer os meninos!"

"E o que isso é suposto significar, Alice?" Cuspi.

Alice percebeu que eu pensei que ela queria dizer algo diferente para si mesma. "Quero dizer, que você ficará confortável se você parar de se preocupar em ficar presa ao século XIV quando você nasceu."

"Eu não sou tão velha!" Eu me defendia.

"Sim, bem comece a agir como uma adolescente, então!" Rose disse, "Alice quis dizer que você vai ser trazida para este século conosco ao redor!" Ela riu "Vocês duas já estão prontas?"

"Sim!" Alice respondeu, e saltou através dos vestiários fora da sala indo para saída da escola.

"Isso vai ficar mais fácil Bella, menos confuso." Rose disse e sorriu para mim enquanto nós seguimos a irmã dela .

"Aquele é o volvo de Edward." Alice explicou-me enquanto caminhavamos pelo estacionamento.

Ela apontou para o carro prata no canto, que parecia que era a coisa mais cara na escola.

"Se você quiser ver a luz do dia, não toque no carro." Acrescentou séria. "Sério, Edward é um louco com a segurança e toda essa droga!"

"Se eu não o tocar como que vou sentar nele?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

Rose riu. "Eu vou usar isto na próxima vez que ele ficar muito puto sobre o Bebe dele. "Ela tornou-se muito séria, "Mas, falando sério, não toque no carro. Levei um dia inteiro para afinar a máquina para ele ser realmente capaz de andar em alta velocidade."

"Sim! Malditos carros seguros!" Alice zombou e guiou-me para o banco de trás sentando-se ao meu lado.

Rosalie apareceu no assento do motorista e começou a dirigir, com uma mão no volante e a outra fixando a maquiagem e os olhos no espelho, olhando seu reflexo. "Eu não vejo o ponto de ter um carro com trava para crianças, se você é um vampiro com reflexos rápidos e basicamente inquebrável."

" No entanto este é Edward . Ele é com certeza um homem velho. Eu gostaria que ele esquecesse a idade e conseguisse uma namorada, Tanya esta certamente interessada!" Alice zombou da seriedade de Edward . Novamente com a personagem Tanya, eu realmente gostaria de conhecê -la para saber por que Alice e Rose pareciam não gostar dela! Alice olhou para mim e viu minha expressão de confusão. Isso parece acontecer muito em torno dessas duas!

_Edward é o filho mais velho._ Ela pensou por um momento, "bem... mais velho de toda a coisa vegetariana." Ela ficou séria durante um minuto, seus pensamentos não explicando o porque, eu não tentei saber.

" Quanto tempo você tem ... assim?" Rose me perguntou depois de dois minutos e quarenta e três segundos de silêncio. Ela estava pensando em antes, quando Alice disse que eu era do século XIV.

"NÃO BELLA! Não responda a isso!" Alice gritou antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca.

Rose desviou o carro. "Alice? Que diabos?" Rose gritou.

"Eu lhe disse para não fazer perguntas até chegarmos em casa, desse jeito ela não vai colocar nada para fora!" Ela choramingou.

"Alice", Rosalie disse suavemente, " só vezes, sem dizer que quase sempre, eu só não sei o que está acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça duende!" Rose voltou a dirigir ,a velocidade ficando gradualmente mais e mais rápida ...

"É por isso que você me ama", ela sorriu, e em seguida ameaçou ,"mas NUNCA me chama de duende novamente ..." Ela parecia assustadora, mas muito bonita ao mesmo tempo.

Rose riu "Querida, eu não sou Emmett suas lindas e pequenas ameaças não funcionam comigo"

Alice concordou também, levando-me a rir com elas na alegria de tudo isso.

"Oh Deus!" Alice suspirou quando chegamos na casa do chefe de policia.

**"**Bella, alguém colocou uma pilha de lixo vermelho na frente de sua casa!"

Rose suspirou também, "Que diabos é isso!" Revirei os olhos, isso parecia ser contagioso ..

"Gente, essa é o minha caminhonete". Olhei para ela.

"Por que você tem uma caminhonete?" Alice perguntou, ela parecia que nunca tinha ouvido a palavra caminhonete. Eles realmente tinham uma família estranha e eu ainda não conheci o resto deles.

"Você sabe por que , Alice, para me locomover" Eu disse a ela como explicando isso para uma criança.

"Quando você conseguiu isso?" Rosalie perguntou-me com o rosto contorcido em horror

"1957. Eu vi isso e tive que compra -la**.**" Eu sorri com a lembrança.

**"**Oh Senhor," Alice suspirou dramaticamente ,"é quase mais do que Emmett.**"**

**"**Era novo quando você adquiriu isso, Bella? " Rose pressionou.

_Talvez eu possa modificar o motor o fazendo ir um pouco mais rápido e um pouco mais suave ... Não. Basta comprar um carro novo, Bella .._.

_Eu aposto que não passa dos sessenta ._..os pensamentos de Alice estavam perplexos e revoltados pensando nisto.

Olhei chocada. **"**Sim, era top de linha, quando eu comprei." Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris, "Agora será que vocês duas poderiam parar de insultar mentalmente a minha caminhonete!" Elas pareciam chocados e depois começaram a rir lindamente, ricas desmioladas. Eu me virei e comecei a fazer o meu caminho através da selva, que era um jardim a cerca de trinta anos atrás, até a porta.

Rose sussurrou para Alice, sabendo muito bem que eu podia ouvi-la. **"**Edward não vai estar satisfeito com a armadilha mortal que ela tem."

**"**A primeira coisa que vai e a caminhonete, em seguida, seu guarda-roupa!" Elas gargalharam.

"Calem a boca!" Eu gritei batendo a porta. Elas caminharam através da porta, não tendo nenhum senso de decência e cortesia ... Crianças ...

Alice subiu a escada e foi direto para a limpeza do guarda-roupa . Rosalie suspirou e foi para cima para onde Alice estava.

"Ok Bella Eu vejo que nós precisamos." Alice falou em transe enquanto ela olhava para as minhas roupas.

"Ela está bem?" Perguntei a Rose que estava deitada na cama, que eu nunca vou usar, folheando uma revista de carro que ela tirou de sua bolsa.

"Sim, ela está bem." Ela disse em uma voz desligada, **"**Alice gosta de fazer isso antes de ir as compras para ver o que nós vamos comprar**."**

"Bella, eu acho que azul é a sua cor." Eu acenei seriamente para expressão de Alice, que parecia muito satisfeito com ela mesma. Rose apenas riu novamente.

"Sim senhor, senhor!" Eu disse com uma saudação, fazendo Alice me encarar.

"Vamos, Rose. Temos que chegar em casa. Os meninos estão jogando videogame e Esme vai enlouquecer se outra TV for esmagada pelo seu amor!"

Rose sacudiu a cabeça. "Que burros nunca aprendem, tchau Bella. Vejo você em breve."

"Ciao Bella". Alice abraçou-me, "Vejo você as seis e trinta e dois!"

"Adeus meninas". Elas eram um par tão estranho. Gostaria de saber se o resto dos ... Cullens ... são assim...

* * *

_**Como a Reszka sugeriu eu tirei o negrito das falas- obrigado pela sugestão : )**_

_**Como vocês já devem ter percebido eu estou conseguindo me adiantar, muito mais rápido do que All That. E que o estilo de escrita da YOU é mais simples, mas estou preparando o primeiro capitulo da POV do Gabe. Se der até domingo posto outra de Forgotten e a primeira do Gabe.**_


	4. A transformação

**_A Transformação_**

**Rosalie PoV**

Alice e eu nos sentamos em um silêncio sociável, eu ainda estava refletindo sobre Isabella Swan. Ela vai ser boa para a nossa família, assim como Alice disse, agora que eu a conheci e passei algum tempo com ela, eu sei que eu não vou ter que chutar seu traseiro magro porque ela estaria ficando próxima da minha da família.

Alice esta provavelmente pensando em roupas,ou Jasper, ou o sol ou algo assim ... Eu não tenho que ser Edward ou Bella para saber disto; a duende apenas é muito malditamente legível.

Eu entro na garagem e ouço Esme suspirar ; os meninos devem tê-la irritado , se isso é possível. Eu parei o Volvo gentilmente, sabendo muito bem que_ Gayward_ poderia escutar isto. Alice e eu corremos para a porta, eu sabia que teríamos a Inquisição; Jasper perguntaria se ela é perigosa. Sim, ela parece ser esperta e gosta de AMEAÇAR as pessoas, como EU!

Emmett me perguntaria se ela era mais forte do que ele. Não, você não viu os braços de vareta dela? Mas, em vez da força ela tem AMEAÇAS compensando toda a força que falta. Esme perguntaria se ela era legal; ela quer que ele se apresse em conhecer a garota(ou garoto, tratando-se de Edward.) de seus sonhos . Sim, ela era agradável, quando ela não estava me ameaçando, eu não tinha terminado ainda. Edward perguntaria alguma merda sobre bem ... nada, Edward realmente não se preocupa com ... qualquer um.

"Vindo de você , Rose?" Edward riu alto e ficou rindo por uns bons trinta segundos.

Tudo bem eu acabei exagerando, Edward ... Eu não sou tão superficial seu idiota!

Esme estava ao lado da porta esperando por nós. Emmett e Jasper estavam jogando algum jogo de desenho animado e Edward estava ao lado de Esme num piscar de olhos.

Estúpido, rápido, tocar de piano, frutinha ...

Ele olhou para mim e mordazmente disse "Eu também te amo, Rosy".. Eu assobiei para o apelido.

"Eu te amo mais, Eddie!" Eu atirei de volta. Ele estava prestes a responder, mas Alice bateu na minha cabeça e na de Edward ao mesmo tempo. Hey! Essa é a minha coisa! PUTA!

"Parem com isso, vocês dois!"A voz de Esme era rígida com o tipo de tom eu-desafio-você.

Esme se virou para Alice puxado-a para o sofá . "Conte-me tudo sobre essa menina!" Aqui vamos nós ...

"Bem, seu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, a chame de Bella, ela odeia seu nome e os muitos apelidos que você pode obter a partir dele." Esme assentiu com a cabeça se concentrando e Edward murmurou "Conte-me sobre isso." em segundo plano.

"E ...". Alice congelou.

Eu nunca falei tão prestativamente, "Alice não me permitiu fazer perguntas", eu expliquei a minha falta de conhecimento de Isabella Swan, "Então isto é tudo o que sabemos sobre ela, eu acho." Alice piscou e correu para o escritorio de Carlisle derrubando um livro. Estranho. Então, novamente e de Alice que nós estamos falando ..

"Você está falando sério?" Emmett veio quando isso aconteceu e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Vocês falaram com ela o dia todo, e a única coisa que você sabe sobre ela é o nome dela?"

Ele começou a rir histericamente me fazendo rir também.O Emocional absorveu tudo isso nos obrigado a lidar com as consequências de um ataque de riso, Jasper nos fez querer participar de tal forma que no final Alice estava praticamente no chão de tanto rir.

"Mas vamos ser práticos", Esme suspirou na necessidade desesperada de ar, "O que vamos falar com ela."

"A coisa que Rose faz de melhor: falar sobre si mesma!" Jasper disse. Todos começaram a rir novamente, mesmo Esme que lutou para manter o rosto sério.

"Ha-ha, muito engraçado." Eu olhei para todos eles, "Se divirtam as custas de Rosalie, eu aposto que Bella não iria rir da amiga dela como vocês." Isso vai fazê -los calar as malditas bocas! Todos eles congelaram, exceto Alice, é claro.

"Rosalie tem uma amiga?" Edward perguntou parecendo como se alguém lhe sufocasse. "Como uma pessoa de verdade, que é real?"

"Sim e não vejo porque isto te surpreende!" Cuspi.

"Oh não, querida!" Esme começou a me consolar " é exatamente que você sempre teve uma parede ao seu redor por isso é muito difícil para qualquer um chegar perto de você ."

"Sim, levou quatro anos para você me aceitar como seu irmão e não apenas um garoto que passou a viver na mesma casa que você ." Edward explicou.

"Levamos dois anos para poder ter uma conversa real com você !" Alice acrescentou, apontando para si mesma e Jasper, enquanto ele acenou com a cabeça concordando.

"Você me viu e soube que eu era o único ..." Emmett disse todo meloso ...

"Cara, não mate o humor " Eu o repreendi. Ele e Edward poderiam fugir para a terra das bibas com todas as merdas gays, cor de rosa e femininas que saiam de suas bocas.

Ele parecia um menino recebendo bronca de sua mãe e ainda tão quente, eu vou fazer dele um homem mais tarde, esta noite, Edward estava olhando para mim e quase sufocando com as coisas em minha mente agora ..

"De qualquer forma ..." Alice disse exageradamente.

"Apenas me surpreende que Bella tenha sido capaz de quebrar este muro e que você a aceitou tão rapidamente..." Esme disse, "Eu estou orgulhosa de você , Rosalie Hale!" Ela parecia que ia chorar a seco ou pior chorar veneno , simmm.

Oh querido Senhor ... "Ela não estava!"

"Ainda!" Alice cantou.

"Cale-se, Alice!"

Ela começou a retrucar antes que ela congelou e os olhos dela eram vítreos. Nós sabíamos que ela estava tendo uma visão para que encarei Edward, que tinha uma expressão de frustração no rosto. "O que está acontecendo?" Jasper perguntou dirigindo Alice para o sofa.

"Ela está me bloqueando ..." Edward suspirou. Depois, houve um rosnado vindo de fora: coisas de Bella.

Eu olhei no relógio, 18:33. Ela estava atrasada!

* * *

**Bella PoV**

Eu suspirei quando ouvi o Volvo na estrada em alta velocidade Olhei pela janela minutos depois e lá estava minha caminhonete, Rose disse que ela iria voltar a esta "casa". Acho que a palavra que ela usou foi infernal.

Eu verifico o meu relógio. 18:25, meus olhos sem querer, olharam para a data: 13 de Setembro. Grande .. Como eu não soube disso antes? Eu acho que os vampiros não administram o tempo muito bem, ou talvez seja apenas eu.

Fiquei surpresa de que eu estava na escola de Forks razoavelmente cedo hoje.É engraçado como eu sou uma das únicas pessoas na escola que não precisa dormir, mas ainda assim eu vou, provavelmente, em detenção muito este ano por causa da minha maldita habilidade de administrar o tempo . Não é como se eu não tivesse uma desculpa de verdade "me desculpe, senhorita eu estava atrasada esta manhã porque eu estava muito ocupada me alimentando da vida selvagem de sua cidade..."

Então, sim, a data me colocou em muito mau humor: Deus ajude os Cullens.

Droga! 13 de Setembro ... O dia que o inferno se abriu e a terra gerou seu próprio demonio.

Eu poderia correr, mas e se alguém me ver? Eu tenho que manter a minha aparência humana, embora possa ser dificil algumas vezes. Corri para a caminhonete e tentei dirigir tão rápido quanto a caminhonete poderia, o que não é muito rápido.

Alice me disse as direções para a casa dos Cullens falando entre como o estilo de 1920 vai voltar em três anos e como o mundo seria um lugar melhor sem almofadas de ombro ou algo assim ...

Vamos Bella! Pensei enquanto dirigia pela rodovia praticamente invisível. Eu podia ouvir cinco pensamentos correndo pela minha mente, nenhum dos quais eram meus. Quantos Cullens existem? Eu pensei que haviam seis , as "crianças" e dois pais.

_Onde que ela ESTA ! Eu disse 18:32! Ela esta exatamente 1:28 ATRASADA_! Alice, que estava sendo calma pelo que eu vejo.

_Eu não posso acreditar que eles acham que é impossivel para mim ter uma amiga e onde esta a amiga, exatamente? NÃO aqui de qualquer maneira!_ Sim... Rose!

_Por que Alice esta bloqueando Edward de entrar em sua mente de novo? Será que isso tem algo a ver com esta Isabella, quero dizer, Bella? _Esta voz era de uma pessoa muito calma e bem ... maternal. Eu poderia dizer, pois foi como eu imaginei que a voz da minha mãe seria.

_Mal posso esperar para ver os problemas que Bella vai trazer!_ Eu acho que isso foi Emmett, desde que Rose me falou dele (que foi muito.),ele estava empolgado e bem-humorado

Por que me sinto nervosa, deprimida e familiar? Engoli em seco, de modo semelhante, mas não podia ser ele ... ele está morto! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos!

Exalei desnecessariamente. Hora do show. Saí do carro, tentando não parecer assustada com o fato que eu estava caminhando para o desconhecido neste exato segundo ..

"BELLA!" Ouvi Alice antes que eu a vi, naturalmente. Ela correu para mim e me envolveu em um grande abraço apertado.

"Oi Alice ". Murmurei em seu cabelo espetado.

"Swan" Rose gritou da porta. "Você está atrasada."

"Oi para você também, Rose." Fui até ela. Sua mente estava lutando com ela mesma para me abraçar ou não, eu parei a luta e dei-lhe um grande aperto .

"Adoravel! garota com garota! Ai!" A voz estrondosa disse. "Ai! Jazzy isso dói!" Eu mal notei a outra voz. Eu me afastei de Rose para ver um sorriso no seu rosto.

Ouvi um suspiro de dentro. _Ninguém a chama de Rose, exceto nós!_ O tom surpreendentemente maternal e doce disse. _E ela esta se deixando tocar!_

"Vamos, Bella!" Alice gritou no meu ouvido, me puxando , "Conheça a família!"

Rose agarrou a minha mão livre. "Eu preciso de uma prova de que eu não sou uma puta!"

"Mas você é Baby!" A voz estrondosa disse da casa seguida de um tapa na cabeça.

"Obrigado Mamãe!" Rosalie disse docemente.

"Mãe?" Eu rangia. "Você tem uma mãe?" Eu parei a meio caminho em direção da porta.

Ótimo, agora eu estou encontrando os pais ... Olá memórias ruins como vocês estão? Faz tempo que não vejo vocês! "Bella, você está bem?" Alice perguntou preocupada parada de frente da porta fechada.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Só nervosa, sabe?"

"Na verdade,sei" Ela pensou por um segundo, "Eu não vou explicar." Alice parecia curiosa.

"Cale-se, Alice. Vá irritar outra pessoa por um segundo." Rosalie disse fazendo Alice encara-la.

"Sério, gente." Eu disse, tentando evitar a luta que apenas esperava para acontecer. "Eu estou bem".

" Ótimo!" Alice suspirou, me arrastando de novo.

"Vamos lá . Todo mundo está esperando." Rose falou baixinho.

_Quase todos. Jesus, por que ele não poderia simplesmente sair do trabalho por uns cinco minutos para conhecer a minha amiga? Grande'Pai' ele ._

"Quem é o grande pai?" Eu deixei escapar, parando novamente, Rosalie parecia chocada.

"Desculpe, eu esqueci." Eu disse "Eu não vou fazer isso de novo, seus pensamentos são privados."

"Pelo menos alguém pensa assim ... " Alice riu, de frente a porta. O que foi que isso queria dizer? Ah!, o irmão Edward, que podia ler mentes ...

Eu respirei novamente. "Abra a porta, Alice." Eu disse em um tom sério.

"Você pensaria que alguém a esta arrastando para ser assassinada ou algo assim ..." Rose murmurou.

Alice riu e abriu a porta da frente, revelando os Cullens.

"Ta-dah!" Alice disse gesticulando com as mãos em minha direção. "Apresentamos Isabella Marie Swan!" Ela disse numa voz para impressionar. Eles riram da palhaçada de Alice, eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Bella, correto?" Uma mulher com um rosto em forma de coração me disse.

_Tão bonita._ Pensou.

"Sim". Eu respondi timidamente.

"Eu sou Esme Cullen. Mãe da família." "É um prazer conhecê -la, Esme." Ela sorriu como se eu tivesse acabado de doar meu rim para ela , um sorriso genuíno.

Alice bateu palmas. "Este é Emmett, o marido de Rosalie !"

"Marido", eu perguntei. "Nós podemos casar? Como que eu não soube disso? " Perguntei para mim mesma, mas claro, eu tenho uma resposta indesejada.

"Talvez porque você estava sozinha ..." Alice sussurrou embora todos provavelmente ouviram ela falar.

"Sim, isso é a lembrança da solidão .." Eu atiro de volta para ela.

"É por isso que eu estou aqui." Ela sorriu para mim.

Emmett suspirou, "Quanto tempo faz agora, Rosy?" " Bastante, Em." Ela brincou, batendo na cabeça dele, isso fez o resto de nós rir.

"Então você é solteira, Bella?" Esme começou a me perguntar, pensando sobre o meu casamento e netos. Será que ninguém disse a ela que nós não podemos engravidar?

"Tudo bem quem é o próximo?" Alice olhou ao redor, mas não havia ninguém mais lá . Eu ouvi os pensamentos de alguém, mas todos eles eram direcionados para Alice se ela estava segura. A ameaça era eu?

"JASPER!" Ela gritou no meu ouvido ... muito alto.

"Um pequeno aviso da próxima vez, Duende." Emmett sorriu.

"O que eu disse antes?"

Todos eles responderam "Não te chamar de Duende."

Eu ri, mas de repente não consegui olhar para mais ninguém. Uma figura desceu correndo as escadas e foi para o lado de Alice num segundo.

"Jasper quero lhe apres..." Alice começou mas não terminou enquanto eu estava olhando nos olhos de um homem morto.

"Swan?" Jasper perguntou chocado. Eu finalmente olhei para ele de forma adequada e fui capaz de falar.

"Whitlock?" Abracei-o.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse morta!" Ele disse com raiva no abraço.

"Não. .." Eu disse. "Eu pensei que você estivesse morto, eu vi você morrer! " Todos pareciam muito confusos.

"Bella foi o vampiro que te falei, Ali". Jasper explicou.

"Bella é AQUELA Bella? " Alice respondeu.

"Que Bella ?" Emmett me olhou para que eu o ajudasse.

"Eu apresentei Jasper a dieta de animais." Eu disse antes de abraçar Jasper.

"Desculpe-me, mas a Esposa está se sentindo só ." Alice disse em tom acusador.

Então, eu a puxei para o abraço.

"Eu senti sua falta, querida." Ele disse em seu sotaque do sul.

"Eu senti sua falta também, J."

"Sim, eu sinto sua falta também, se eu soubesse que você era a Bella, que ajudou o meu Jazz!" Alice disse rapidamente.

"Sério Alice, uma garota vem ao redor do seu marido e você é toda" Eu sinto sua falta também ", isso é besteira." Emmett disse balançando a cabeça. Rose deu um tapa na cabeça dele ... novamente.

Neste dia 13 de Setembro encontrei velhos amigos e fiz novos.

"Emmett, você saberia por que estou feliz, se você visse o que eu vi!"

A imagem caiu na minha cabeça. Eu vi meu cabelo castanho e a mão de alguém. "O que você acabou de ver, Alice?" Uma voz chamou atrás de mim.

Eu me virei para ver o dono da voz. Então esse é Edward Cullen ...

"Ah ... Oi, Edward ..." Alice parecia confusa. "Conheça Isabella!" Ela me empurrou para frente perto de onde Edward estava de pé . Eu olhei para ele, realmente olhei para ele.

Ele tinha cabelo cor de bronze que se torcia em volta da cabeça como se ele o tivesse empurrado em frustração, algo que eu fiz muitas vezes, seus olhos eram dourados, assim como os da sua família, mas os seus pareciam mais intensos e eles eram diferentes, pois eles estavam ... eu não podia descreve -los; Sofrido? Sim, com certeza, mas doia mais do que isso, surpreso, confuso, frustrado, irritado, quente. Espera o que ? irritado .. quente? Mas que diabos?

Os pensamentos de Jasper refletiam isso._ Deus ... __Controle suas emoções..._

"Ol ". Cumprimentei tão normal quanto eu poderia.

"Oi". Ele respondeu. Tentei passar por sua mente, mas eu não podia ouvir seus pensamentos.

"Bella Swan". Eu estendi a minha mão depois do meu momentâneo congelamento

"Edward Cullen". Eu estremeci ao seu sobrenome ..

Embora,ele não percebeu isto; ele pegou minha mão e a apertou. Eu sei que isso soa piegas, mas uma eletricidade percorreu o meu braço e eu não queria deixar ir, para minha surpresa e prazer nem Edward queria.

Emmett tossiu._ Você foi fisgado, cara ..._

O que? "O que fisgado quer dizer?" Eu deixei escapar mais uma vez. "Eu fiz isso de novo não é?" Olhei para Rose.

"Sim!" Ela disse . Eu não podia voltar atrás, mas eu ainda cobri minha boca como se fosse possível parar a porcaria que passa por ela, e eu não estou falando de sangue. Eu não estava acostumada com isso, conversar com outras pessoas que soubessem que eu sabia o que eles pensavam e ser capaz de ver suas lembranças e desejos ..

Emmett soltou uma gargalhada .. então congelou. "Você apenas ..."

"Eu já lhe disse que ela lê mentes, idiota!" Alice revirou os olhos.

"Er .. Alice, nós realmente esquecemos sobre isto ..." Rose corrigiu. _Esquecida ... Essa sou eu ..._

"Oh ..." Alice disse, "eu esqueci completamente sobre isso por um segundo!" alegremente batendo na cabeça.

"Alice boba." Eu zombei com o que ela me disse não há muito tempo. A duende olhou para mim, mas não disse nada.

"Alice, como você pode esquecer de mencionar esse detalhe importante?" Esme perguntou docemente. Eu acho que Esme não podia fazer nada NÃO doce.

"Rose esqueceu também!" Alice disse como uma criança.

"Ei! Isso não é justo! Você disse para não dizer nada ENTÃO eu não DISSE!" Rose olhou para ela.

"Voltando para o ponto." Jasper disse.

"Você já sabia Jasper, porque você não poderia ter dito a sua família?"

"Bella, eu não sabia que você era você !"

"Eu penso que não há muitos vampiros chamados Bella Swan ."

"Também não há muitos Jaspers".

"Touche , meu velho amigo." Nós ainda poderiamos jogar como irmãos.

"Alguém poderia me explicar?" Emmett perguntou, "Eu estou muito confuso."

Rose suspirou, "Bella pode ler sua mente, seu idiota!"

"Ah ..." Seus olhos ficaram maiores, "OH!"

"Sim ..." Eu disse .. "Na verdade, Alice um pouco mais do que isso" Eu não pude explicar porque Emmett me interrompeu.

"Bem... foi tudo muito agradável. .." Ele agarrou o braço de Rosalie e puxou-a para seu quarto no andar de cima eu suspeitava.

"Isso é nojento ..." Alice disse logo que a porta bateu. Esme sacudiu a cabeça e se sentou no sofá , rapidamente seguida por Alice e Jasper.

"Qual foi o ponto que os fez subir, de qualquer maneira?" Jasper perguntou, "senti o desejo fora deles a noite toda. Foi por esta razão que eu me tranquei no meu quarto. Mas porque só agora ?"

"Emmett estava pensando na bunda de Bella." Edward informou.

"Você não tem que lhes dizer .." Eu rangia. Sentando-me no sofa que Edward se sentou em um segundo depois.

Os pensamentos de Alice e Jasper estavam tomando um rumo para o pior .. no caminho da luxúria . Jasper estava recebendo a versão saturada de Emmett e Rose ..A Paixão, e estava emitindo-a para sua esposa.

"Chega! Mentes inocentes aqui". Olhei para Edward, "Desculpe, ambas já me disseram o seu segredo escuro e profundo do celibato!" Ele riu e senti sua respiração .. cheira ... muito bem ...

"O que fisgado quer dizer?" Perguntei a Jasper novamente.

Ele riu. "Eu acho que você sabe o que significa, Bella."

"Não, eu não sei." Repliquei.

"Alice explique .. Isto é conversa de garotas".

"Isso significa quando um homem gosta de uma mulher, ou vice-versa, ele ou ela pensa que ele ou ela poderia talvez gostar- gostar e a outra pessoa faria qualquer coisa para ele ou ela e a pessoa que iria .. " Mesmo Alice parecia confusa.

Esme entrou em cena, "Isso significa que se alguém tem uma forte sensação por outra pessoa, eles gostariam de agir. Eles gostariam de ..." Ela tentou pensar.

"Tudo bem .. Esqueça que eu perguntei."

Esme sorriu. Ela continuava repetindo o meu encontro com Edward, muito para o meu desagrado, "Bella", eu olhei para ela, "Eu mal posso esperar para você conhecer meu marido, mas infelizmente ele teve que trabalhar."

Eu tinha a minha cara Cullen-confusa novamente, Alice explicou: "Ele é um médico. Ele deve estar aqui em breve. Boa sorte com isso!"

Jasper e Alice levantaram-se. "Estamos indo caçar." Jasper disse, "Bye, B." Jasper chamado da porta acenando e Alice rapidamente piscou para Edward e jogou um beijo para Esme.

"É sempre assim por aqui?" Perguntei a Edward. "Você ouve as vozes também, certo ?" Ele riu, ele tem um bonito sorriso.

"Sim", Ele disse "E isto não fica mais fácil."

Esme levantou-se. "Eu acho que eu tenho que terminar alguns planos." Ela rapidamente beijou minha bochecha, sorri para ela, ela se afastou depois de dar um aperto amoroso rápido no ombro de Edward.

"Ah, Bella muito obrigado por ter vindo!" Ela disse, enquanto corria para cima.

"Ela está bem?" Eu perguntei, indo verificar Esme, mas Edward pegou minha mão e rapidamente congelei.

"Desculpe". Ele disse, soltando a mão suavemente, eu olhei nos olhos dele e vi o argumento silêncioso; não me deixe.

"Está tudo bem". Eu murmurei.

"Sente-se." Ele pediu apontando para o sofa. Eu aceitei, eu faria qualquer coisa por Edward Cullen, sentindo uma espécie de deslumbramento.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou, em algum momento, "No que você está pensando?"

"Você não precisa que eu te diga." Olhei para o meu colo.

Ele riu hesitante ... Uma voz tão maravilhosa ... "Realmente, eu não posso ler sua mente .." Eu olhei para cima.

"Mas você já deve saber disso, porque você pode ler a minha." Ele continuou, cada vez mais lento, com cada palavra. Por que ele parecia tão perfeito?

"Na verdade, eu não posso ler a sua. " Eu respondi.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erquidas.

"Sim, poderia ter algo a ver com o meu escudo mental." Eu meditei

"Seu escudo mental?"

"Sim, eu posso bloquear ataques mentais. Eu poderia estar te bloqueando agora, não por minha escolha".

"É verdade. Mas por que você não consegue ler a minha?"

"Eu não faço a menor idéia, talvez as nossas mentes sejam estranhas." Eu brinquei.

"Isso é provavel." Ele concordou, rindo: "Então, seu dom de leitura de mente; como funciona?"

"Bem, o meu começou apenas com um escudo, em seguida, lentamente com o tempo comecei a ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas, eu tenho certeza que Jasper pensou que eu era uma lunática, desde que eu estava pendurada em volta dele." Nós rimos juntos por um momento: "Então começou a se desenvolver mais, comecei a ver as coisas como que desejos e memórias." e depois ficamos em um silêncio confortável.

"É o seu?" Eu perguntei depois de um certo tempo.

"Eu posso apenas ouvir pensamentos, mas eu posso ver através dos olhos e neste momento e eu posso ouvir a distância."

"Impressionante!" Eu sorri para ele "Então eu acho,que você está se perguntando o que aconteceu comigo, onde eu estava e tudo mais, quando fui transformada?" Eu perguntei depois de suspirar profundamente.

"Na verdade, eu estava." Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos macios, o cabelo que a L'Oreal invejaria.

"Eu vou dizer a minha se você me disser o sua!" Eu me comprometi.

Parecia que ele estava pensando sobre isso por um segundo e depois disse "Claro,porém você primeiro ."

"Tudo bem", inalei desnecessariamente, "Tudo começou em Londres." Eu ri. "Tudo começou na Inglaterra para mim ..." Ele sorriu como se estivesse me dizendo para continuar, inalei lentamente. "Eu nasci em Londres, 1639. Meu pai, Charles embora conhecido por seus amigos como Charlie, era um pastor e um caçador de vampiros , irônico certo?

"Ele não ligava muito para mim. Minha mãe morreu ao dar luz a mim, como muitas mulheres, e isso o deixou resentido comigo, embora ele ainda me amasse, todo pai ama seu filho, de alguma forma. Como meu pai estava muito ocupado bebendo até morrer, meu irmão, Ca..."

Eu ainda não poderia dizer o nome dele, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Edward pegou a minha mão, fazendo-me congelar, eu sorri para ele agradecendo. "Charlie eventualmente morreu, envelheça e não beba eu poderia acrescentar. Antes de seu falecimento, ensinou meu irmão, o negócio da família,porém ele não era o melhor e isto o fez vulnerável para a nossa espécie. Meu irmão morreu poucos meses antes do meu pai. " Fechei os olhos, o meu sotaque inglês macio estava lutando para sair. Eu podia ouvi-lo, eu o tinha forçado de volta para não me lembrar, eu adotei o sotaque americano logo depois que cheguei aqui.

Dei uma risada sombria e olhei para Edward. Ele era o único que estava em choque. Eu não tinha idéia do porque , esta não era nem mesmo a pior parte ainda. A essa altura, Jasper e Alice estavam de volta com seus olhos claros de ouro após a recente caçada. Rosalie e Emmett também haviam se juntado a nós, seus sorrisos estavam cegando com o brilho do"depois de" evidente, Esme se sentou no sofá em frente aonde eu e Edward estavamos sentados . Todos eles tinham a mesma expressão; choque. Eu nem sequer tentei entrar em suas mentes, eu estava muito extasiada em minha própria história.

Nem Jasper tinha sequer ouvido falar tão longe dela, eu tinha apenas lhe dito que eu era Inglesa e fui transformada,o mínimo, eu nunca tinha tido a coragem ou eu acho o apoio que os Cullens estavam me dando. Porém ,eles eram uma família estranha. Sim, eu poderia dizer que eles eram uma família, não um clã com um líder, mas uma família com um pai, que eu ainda não conheci.

"Bem, isso é o que foi dito a mim. Eu esperava que talvez ele simplesmente fugiu, infeliz com a vida que meu pai escolheu para ele. Eu teria ficado se eu fosse ele, eu sabia que ele pretendia viajar para o Novo Mundo, as Américas era um lugar excitante naquele momento. "

Eu olhei para Jasper. Ele parecia desapontado consigo mesmo por algum motivo. Eu saí do transe da história e olhei em sua mente, mas todos os seus pensamentos eram: "Por que não consegui ver isso?" O dos outros eram apenas em branco,será que talvez eles estavam bloqueando os seus pensamentos? Ou talvez eu simplesmente não estava me esforçando o bastante ...

Ok? Havia algo que eles não estavam me contando, mais novamente eu sou apenas a garota vampira estranha que tinha acabado de se mudar para a cidade. Eu desisti de tentar eu estava muito .. Exausta .. essa era a única palavra próxima que eu conseguia pensar . Eu rapidamente voltei para a história. "Talvez ele tenha ido encontrar o amor." Eu ri sem humor: "Então, de novo, eu sempre fui uma menina que gosta de um final feliz. Depois do desaparecimento do meu irmão, eu fui pela última vez em busca dos monstros, tio William esperava vingar a morte prematura de seu sobrinho, eu fiquei aos seus cuidados após a morte da minha família, eu era uma orfã, a criança esquecida ". Fechei os olhos. Ela estava chegando ..

"Eu estava lá apenas para dar apoio moral por causa do meu tio, ele estava morrendo como todos os outros .. Depois de algum tempo, eu me mudei para casa de William, ele estava muito doente eu ignorei seus protestos. Afirmei que eu era uma jovem independente que eu tinha idade suficiente para sair de casa sem um companheiro mais velho. Eu era uma putinha arrogante .. " Meus olhos se abriram com um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto. Alice riu também com ela mesma da situação .Se desculpando logo depois.

"Foi quando tudo aconteceu. Era um grupo." Suspirei fechando os olhos, tentando me livrar das lembranças. Memórias que deveriam ter desaparecido há muito tempo, mas que me assombravam até o dia que eu fui para os Volturi e implorei pela minha morte.

"Eles eram todos homens",eu cuspi a palavra, ouvi um assobio vindo de Rosalie e as palavras doces de Emmett no ouvido dela ," Eles se revezaram para me machucar, eu estava nas portas da morte e eu sabia disto. Eu disse rapidamente a minha oração final, implorando por perdão. Isso claramente não funcionou. Então eu pedi aos meus agressores para me matar, para faze-lo sem dor. Eu pedi a Deus para me proteger" Eu ri "Agora eu me pergunto,porque eu orei a Deus pedindo proteção a ele? O que ele tinha feito por mim antes? Olhe o que ele me fez! " Eu gritei no final. Alice tinha os braços em volta dos meus ombros em segundos.

Esme soluçava baixinho. "Eles não ouviram, eles se divertiram com a minha dor, e eles se divertiram com a criação de cada ferida no meu corpo .Cada corte que eles faziam, tornou-os mais forte. Razão pela qual eu não conheci até o meu próprio desejo por sangue .Finalmente, o líder dos covardes veio perto do meu rosto e disse: "Isso pode doer um pouco." O resto de sua gangue estava em extase após isso. Então ele me mordeu ". Bati meus braços em volta do meu corpo, como se para manter-lo firme. Rose veio em seguida, ela se sentou no chão encostada nas minhas pernas, esfregando em baixo da minha panturrilha tentando me acalmar.

"Eu gritei alto, muito alto. Ele parou dizendo coisas como" Eu gosto da minha mulher irritada "e" Ela vai ser uma travessa";"Eu nem sequer sabia o significado das coisas que ele dizia , agora eu sei. Eu gritei todos as profanações que eu sabia .. e havia um monte. A dor e a queimação logo se abrandou e eu pude sentir novamente. Eu pude ouvir que eles iriam ficar comigo, diziam que me fariam deles em todos os sentidos possíveis,eles estavam indo para o estupro ". Rosalie começou a tremer, claro que ela iria, eu sabia o que o noivo dela tinha feito, eu agarrei a mão que ela estava esfregando na minha perna e apenas a segurei e Alice fez o mesmo com o outro lado de Rose.

Sentei-me na sua frente e sorri para ela, ela gostaria da próxima parte eu tinha certeza. "Eu matei cada um daqueles bastardos ,eu não deixei nada... eu só sabia que eu tinha que rasga-los e vê -los queimar!.. . Tudo isso antes da minha primeira alimentação. Eu era uma recém nascida silenciosa ". Eu sorri no final e olhei para o rosto deles mais uma vez.

Alice parecia estar se divertindo um pouco, ela não tinha com exceção no final. Rosalie olhou para mim com um novo respeito encontrado, e ela já gostava de mim antes, ela parecia como se pudesse ela teria lágrimas nos olhos. Ela e eu somos parecidas em muitas maneiras. Emmett parecia que tinha acabado de me ver pela primeira vez e ele gostava do que via . Jasper parecia triste e desapontado, como se ele não conseguiu alguma coisa antes. Eu já tinha dito essa história para ele também, só que na versão editada, mas ainda assim .. Eu me perguntava o que estava errado com ele. Esme parecia que estava indo ao colapso e choraria se jogando no chão e também parecia que ia explodir de orgulho. Edward parecia furioso e ... sim, apenas furioso

"Então vocês tem isto gente, está foi a minha transformação."

* * *

**_Que bom que a Fic tá agradando! YEEESSSS! obrigado pelos comentários._**

**_A YouMay colocou o link da tradução no profile dela, fiquei muito feliz..._**


	5. Destino

**_Destino_**

**Bella PoV**

_Ela era tão jovem_. Os pensamentos de Esme me fizeram sentir tão inocente e triste. Edward fez uma careta comigo. Ele não gostava dos pensamentos dela, também. Eu realmente senti pena de Jasper, sentir todas as emoções deve ser difícil para ele. Era fácil para Edward e eu, era só pegar a imagem mental das frustrações das pessoas, mas Jasper tinha "sorte" o suficiente para sentir como os outros sentiam e fazê -los sentir como ele se sentia. Ele realmente nunca teve privacidade. No começo comigo, quando eu saí Alice o mantinha ocupado contando o que ele estava prestes a dizer e depois com Edward. E agora todos os três juntos!

Jasper pegando a minha simpatia, sorriu. "Esme, eu era considerada uma mulher totalmente crescida, não, eu era uma mulher totalmente crescida quando eu mudei . "eu disse ," Meus amigos estavam todos noivos no momento em que eu estava mudada. "

"Mas agora, eu vou agir de acordo com a minha idade física. Eu não quero ser o cadáver que era para eu ser. Vou" viver "esta existência sem alma ao máximo ."

Edward falou suavemente. " Você estava comprometida? " Eu teria corado se eu ainda pudesse. Bella pense ... trazer seu amor em vida para a família que você acaba de conhecer ...

"Não, eu não estava." Eu não entrei em detalhes ,era muito complicado.

"Bella, você gostaria de se casar algum dia?" Alice era muito séria de repente. Olhei para baixo. Por que eles faziam essas perguntas tão estranhas? Eu não deveria ter o direito de me casar ...

"Talvez devêssemos deixar pra lá esta conversa Ali". Jasper disse, sentindo meu desconforto.

"Não, Jazz. Eu quero saber."

_Alice sempre consegue o que quer, Bells_. Melhor apenas responder. Emmett falou através de seus pensamentos.

"Eu não sei, Alice. Possivelmente, se fosse correto vampiros terem esse direito.." Eu trilhei fora, realmente não querendo continuar esta conversa.

Alice seriamente encarou Edward por menos de um segundo, mas eu peguei isto, é claro. Eu comecei a engasgar com o veneno que tinha vindo até a minha garganta, naquele momento o instinto maternal de Esme aumentou ." Alice, por que você quer saber?" Ela pediu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Apenas para uma referência futura." Ela olhou inocentemente para Esme em sua figura de mãe.

"Mas por que você precisa saber disto, Alice?" Rose perguntou se interessando por isto.

"No caso de eu ver alguma coisa .." Ela resmungou.

"Algo como o que?" Emmett perguntou desta vez, seus olhos em fendas.

"O que é isso, o dia-atormente-a- duende?" Alice exclamou atirando os braços acima da cabeça.

"Alice, você não gosta de ser chamado de duende." Eu disse quando ela me olhou furiosamente. Ela olhou para longe e em seguida, fez beicinho na minha direção. Eu estava sendo pega em um total Alice-ataque. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente mais arredondados do que o habitual, o lábio inferior empurrado muito para fora . Eu tenho que ter cuidado com isto, eu tentei desviar o olhar, olhando para outra coisa sem ser os seus olhos de cachorrinho. Droga! Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos seus olhos de criança.

"Ah, não .." Edward murmurou, vendo que eu era o pequeno inseto na teia de aranha de sua irmã favorita.

"Bella?"

Eu perguntei em confusão, "Sim Alice?" Minha voz começou a soar diferente, como se um transe havia tomado conta do meu corpo e voz. Tudo que eu podia ver era o rosto de Alice. Era de partir o coração "Será que você iria as compras com Rose e eu, por favor?"

Eu suspirei._ Lá__ vem _... Emmett pensou, então, de repente, eu podia pensar outra vez.

"Não!" Eu disse . Edward caiu na gargalhada. Bonito _ ..._ Então ele foi acompanhado por todos, exceto Alice.

"O quê ?" Alice disse chocada.

"Ela disse que não, Alice." Jasper disse tentando esconder o riso dele, os pensamentos dela estavam em branco. Ela estava em choque! Isso me fez rir muito, o que fez Jasper rir ainda mais alto, o que fez todo mundo rir mais.

"Cale a boca ou você vai pagar !" Alice gritou no meu ouvido, eu poderia acrescentar.

"Você não tem nada de mim." Eu disse, ela riu ameaçadoramente, o que realmente me assustou mais do que antes, quando ela fez isso no Volvo com Rose.

"Você não tem idéia, Isabella Marie Swan"_ Cullen_. Ela disse a última palavra em sua cabeça. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, meu nome antes da transformação. Ela sabia, mas como? Eu não disse a eles, disse? Olhei em seus olhos a procura de respostas, mas não recebi nenhuma. Ela sabia, e ela escondeu de mim. Eu congelei. Ela sabia tudo de mim, ofegante virei pedra. Isso significa que ela sabia do meu passado terrível, "Eu sinto muito, Bella! Eu não deveria ter, eu não me con-" Eu a cortei .

"Não, eu estou bem .." Eu suspirei, "Eu nunca pensei que você sabia. " Ela estava abraçando-me uma segunda vez.

"Espere, o que está acontecendo?" Emmett disse irritado, rosnando "Estou farto das conversas de Edward e Alice, mas agora Bella pode participar também! O que é isso tudo?" Emmett estava zangado, eu teria medo se eu não estivesse muito ocupada sendo esmagada por uma duende.

"Alice. Eu também não entendo ." A voz de veludo de Edward cantava. "Você acabou de dizer uma palavra. Não faz nenhum sentido. "

"Você vai entender logo." Ela disse a Edward, mas eu sabia que ela estava falando comigo.

_Jasper estava me escondendo alguma coisa._ Alice começou a pensar._Uma mulher ,eu penso que você sabe como isto é Bella, então eu perguntei a Edward_. _Ele disse que viu uma menina com o cabelo castanho encaracolado. Eu estava ferida, Jasper estava lembrando de uma garota que ele havia conhecido em seu passado .. Continuei tirando conclusões precipitadas .. Eu logo pensei que você fosse uma ex-amante. E para ser honesta, eu estava com ciúmes e raiva. Mas logo descobri que era apenas como uma irmã para ele e que ele tinha saudades. Você não quer saber como eu fiz isso, uma longa tarefa entediante. Eu estava prestes a perguntar aos Denali sobre você , elas são terríveis fofoqueiras , mas eu tive uma visão com você . Eu vi que você estava vindo para cá , embora eu poderia dizer que você não sabia que Jasper estava aqui ou que ele continuou com nossa dieta. Você disse, certa vez a um outro vampiro que esta pequena cidade sombria tinha uma extraordinária atração, fazendo você vir mais e mais próximo a ela._

Lembrei-me disso, eu tive uma conversa com uma jovem vampira chamada Maggie quando eu estava na Irlanda._ Eu sei o que a atrai Bella_, - ela foi interrompida por uma visão- Ela era de mim e um homem, eu parecia chocada ao ver este homem e, em seguida, ele virou-se furiosamente para mim, a visão parou, Alice a bloqueou! Eu olhei para Edward. Ele parecia tão frustrados quanto eu. "Você está bem?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Emmett ainda parecia zangado e confuso. Rosalie estava se tornando menos e menos paciente, ouvi nos pensamentos dos outros que ela tinha um pavio muito curto, o que eu também tinha visto a partir de suas memórias. Esme apenas ficou sentada,não prestando muita atenção em nós. Ela estava pensando em papel de parede. Por que ? Eu não sei, talvez ela queira manter alguma coisa de Edward. "Ela está tendo uma visão" Eu disse finalmente.

"E?" Rose empurrou com veneno em sua voz. Ela estava ficando irritada sobre Alice ser tão sigilosa sobre suas visões mais recentes.

"Ela nos bloqueou ." Edward rosnou para Rosalie, sendo ligeiramente protetor de mim, embora somente me conhecesse a menos de duas horas e eu gostei. Alice suspirou, eu tentei procurar em seus pensamentos, mas ela estava cantando todas as músicas do Abba na cabeça dela, ao mesmo tempo, em alemão, fiquei confusa, então parei de tentar e apenas apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

"Alice qual era a sua visão?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não estou dizendo".

"Alice .." Ele disse como um aviso.

Ela mudou de assunto, ignorando Edward completamente. "Que horas são Esme?"

Esme parecia assustada. Ela estava tentando ficar fora da conversa. Ela olhou para o pulso. "São dez horas querida."

"Dez?" Gritei pulando para fora do meu assento, eu já deveria ter ido embora a horas.

"O que esta errado Bella?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu só tenho que ir." Eu disse indo em direção porta.

"Ir para onde?" Jasper parecia desconfiado. Ele era como um irmão mais velho, como...

"Você sabe a data, Jasper ..."Eu disse ainda me apoiando na porta. Eu a abri e bati direto no peito de alguém ...

* * *

**Carlisle PoV**

"Boa noite, Dr. Cullen." Uma voz estranhamente rouca disse. Oh meu Deus, me salve ...

"Boa noite, enfermeira Jameson. Espero que você tenha uma boa noite." Eu respondi, tentando ser cortês e em seguida me afastei.

"Tãaooo sexy ..." Ouvi-a murmurar. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Eu suspirei. Hoje não foi um dos meus "bons dias". Hoje era o aniversário, o aniversário do seu nascimento. Eu não consigo nem pensar o seu nome e muito menos dizer. Eu quebrei uma promessa a muito tempo atrás, depois deste dia especial em 1655, 16 anos após seu nascimento, minha irmãzinha. Todo ano quando chega proximo do décimo terceiro dia de setembro, eu entro em uma espécie de transe. Eu trabalho, eu pareço normal para os meus filhos, mas Esme sabe o que me mantém tão perturbado. Tento manter meus pensamentos normais, da forma como um pai deve ser quando o seu filho é um leitor de mente, pensei em Alice e Rosalie principalmente. Elas me lembram muito dela, e em algumas vezes eu falho e dou a Edward vislumbres dela. Ele é sempre confuso, mas também a respeito da minha irmã muitas pessoas estavam. Edward veio me verificar o dia todo para ver se eu estava bem. Senti uma explosão enorme de orgulho bem de dentro do meu corpo. Ele era mais velho que Esme e meus outros filhos. Mas ele sempre foi tido como o mais novo por causa de seu rosto jovem e ao fato de que ele não quer encontrar uma pessoa para passar o resto de sua vida com ela. Ele é incompleto, mesmo sem conhecê -la.

Eu estava prestes a entrar no vestiarios dos homens, quando recebi uma mensagem de texto de Alice:

Carlisle,

VENHA AGORA PARA CASA!ESTA É UMA MENSAGEM 911! ESQUEÇA DE SEUS PACIENTES E VENHA PARA CASA!no momento que você ler este texto VOCÊ DEVERÁ ESTAR NO CARRO CONDUZINDO PELA ESTRADA!

Ela estava certa, eu já estava no meu carro, dirigindo pela estrada. Eu ri, mensagem 911, eles provavelmente estavam lutando ou algo novo. Pensei por um momento. Não, Alice não iria me mandar uma mensagem para me tirar do trabalho .. Por que ela ia me querer em casa tão rapidamente? Algo terrível deve ter acontecido. Empurrei com força o acelerador, eu queria chegar logo, Alice não me incomoda no trabalho a menos que algo aconteça, eu estava quase em casa. Eu não poderia ir mais depressa, não ousei olhar para o velocímetro porque eu sei que eu teria vergonha. A atração para estar em casa foi ficando maior agora. Eu podia sentir que algo havia acontecido, mas não parecia ruim. Eu não sei como eu sabia disso, mas eu sabia. Eu entrei na garagem, quase em silêncio. Eu deveria ter corrido, eu sei, mas deixar o carro no trabalho não parecia ser a melhor coisa a fazer e Alice disse para entrar em meu carro. Eu rapidamente avaliei o ritmo da respiração de todos; normal, exceto que havia uma pessoa extra na sala cuja respiração parecia estar irregular; preocupada ou estressada, talvez era a nova garota que Alice tinha falando, ela era um vampiro eu assumi como não haviam batimentos cardíacos na casa.

"Alice ..." Edward disse. Eu sabia pelo tom de voz, que Alice não estava compartilhando suas visões com Edward.

Ouvi-a petulantemente se recusar e depois ignora-lo. "Que horas sao Esme?" Ambas as vozes não eram ansiosas ou assustadas, nada de ruim tinha acontecido na minha ausência hoje,que bom.

Esme ... "São dez horas querida." Ela disse em sua voz perfeita, mas eu poderia dizer que ela não estava prestando atenção a Alice na mínima, o que raramente aconteceu. Se nada de ruim tinha acontecido, por que Esme estava preocupada?

"Dez?" uma voz familiar de uma garota, mas totalmente diferente perguntou. Era a garota nova, eu parei do lado de fora da porta para ouvir a voz de novo, eu só queria ouvi-la mais uma vez, embora eu não soubesse o porque .

"O que esta errado Bella ?" Edward perguntou a ela.

Bella? Não! Não, deve haver mais de uma Isabella .. Parecia errado, esta não poderia ser minha irmã Isabella. Isto ia ser difícil, se ela foi aceita pelos demais. Então ela é a razão pela qual Esme está desgastada. "Eu só tenho que ir." A voz gaguejou, ouvi Bella andar em direção á porta. Seus passos eram estranhamente graciosos, mesmo para um vampiro, soavam bem assim mesmo.

"Ir para onde?" Jasper perguntou desconfiado. Ele parecia bem também, então as coisas estavam definitivamente bem. Graças a Deus. "Você sabe a data, Jasper ..." A voz suave disse. A data: 13 de setembro. O aniversário de minha Bella. A porta foi aberta e um pequeno corpo bateu no meu peito. Firmei-a e olhei em seus olhos ... Oh, Senhor, O que você fez?

* * *

**Bella PoV**

Eu apenas ia agradecer a pessoa que me pegou, mas o meu muito obrigado ficou preso na minha garganta. Engoli em seco e olhei em seus olhos, era a mesma pessoa que tenho desejado ver desde o dia que ele me deixou sozinha.

"C... Carlisle?" Engoli em seco.

Ele era parecido com as minhas confusas memórias humanas; cachos dourados que ele sempre tinha empurrado para trás, o sorriso era o mesmo um pouco empurrado para cima quando ele estava se divertindo, era algo que ele sempre fez comigo. Lembrei-me de seus olhos, eles não eram os círculos azul do mar que eu tinha conhecido há muito tempo, mas uma cor amarelo dourado que brilhava ao luar. Eu sempre tive inveja de seus olhos, agora eram exatamente os mesmos que os meus... um monstro. Ele parecia chocado, mas ele também estava buscando os meus olhos, como se eu fosse um fantasma e pudesse flutuar a qualquer momento, talvez ele estava olhando para as diferenças em mim, haviam muitas, eu nunca fui uma grande beleza, embora ele dissesse que eu não me via claramente, que eu sempre respondia que ele sofria da mesma doença.

"Isabella? Será que é realmente você ?" a voz de seda do meu meio-irmão perguntou. Eu apenas assenti. "Mas como isso é possível? Quando? Quem?" Ele pediu esperando que eu respondesse de imediato, eu não podia, eu estava muito fascinada com seu rosto que parecia o mesmo, mas sem dúvida, mais requintado. Sua voz assumiu um tom ameaçador, quando ele perguntou-me do passado.

"Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa irmão, embora eu acho que sei quando. " Eu disse amargamente.

".. Isabella. " Ele disse baixinho.

"Meu nome é Bella! Carlisle, mesmo após todo esse tempo eu achei que você ia se lembrar." Eu disse baixinho.

"Eu sei que o seu nome é Bella, eu tenho pensado sobre o nome que eu lhe dei nos últimos trezentos e cinquenta e cinco anos." Ele me trouxe em um abraço de esmagar os ossos, o que eu tive que retribuir.

"Agora o que está acontecendo?" Rosalie disse, ela parecia cansada, bem ela não era a única. Eu acho que estou ficando farta dela arruinar meus momentos, pensei amargamente, mas nos a ignoramos e continuamos a nos olhar.

_Ela mudou muito, ela não é mais a minha irmã de dezesseis anos _. Eu ouvi Carlisle pensando, ele era como Esme em muitos aspectos, eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

"Na verdade, Carlisle, eu vou ser a sua irmã de dezesseis anos para sempre, nunca vou ter dezessete". Eu ri sem humor, Carlisle parecia arrasado.

"Quanto tempo demorou até a sua transformação depois do meu desaparecimento? Ele olhou para a noite, ele não conseguia olhar para mim quando ele estava se sentindo tão louco, pois eu sempre o fazia sorrir por algum motivo.

"Eu acho que foi cerca de seis meses, talvez. Posso realmente não me lembrar, pois eu estava quase em coma quando você me deixou, " eu fiquei pensando 'Ele não me quis. Meu irmão não me quis. Fiquei sem resposta por um tempo. Eu vacilei , eu não queria falar isso, eu não queria, mas por um momento minha boca parecia ter mente própria.

Carlisle parecia então mortificado. "Bella, você sabe, se eu pudesse, eu teria ficado com você , mas você sabe que teria sido perigoso para você e para o tio William."

_E para toda a cidade _... os seus pensamentos estavam tão envergonhados.

"Era muito perigoso para a cidade de qualquer maneira, existiam nomades por toda parte. Descobri isso pouco depois da minha transformação." Eu tremi a memória das criaturas vis que os Nomades realmente eram, tratavam o povo como geladeiras, chamando-os de lanches.

"Você sabe quem fez isso com você ?" Ele tinha os olhos fechados como que se ele os mantivesse fechados tempo suficiente, ele poderia mudar tudo.

Fechei os olhos também e pensei que se Carlisle soubesse a verdade, ele faria um tumulto auto-destrutivo, eu conhecia meu irmão muito bem, "Não ." Eu disse docilmente, esperando que Alice tenha dito aos outros para mentir por mim.

Depois que eu disse a minha silênciosa e ironica oração, eu olhei para Alice e notei que ela parecia uma mistura de felicidade e preocupação, mas acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente, provavelmente sabendo no que eu estava pensando.

"Eu realmente não consigo me lembrar muito antes da minha mudança, apenas de você na maior parte." Olhei para Carlisle e ele abriu os olhos tendo um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Eu beijei sua bochecha e disse,"Venha me apresentar como sua irmã formalmente!"

Ele riu e me levou de volta para a casa grande, puxando a minha mão. Quando Esme me viu segurando as mãos de seu marido, ela ficou um pouco territorial se ela soubesse quem eu era,...eu larguei a mão de meu irmão, para que ela não se sentisse mal. "Esme," Ele olhou para a esposa com adoração, o que me fez querer gritar de alegria, ele sempre foi uma pessoa tranquila e solitária e eu sempre tinha imaginado Carlisle se casando com alguém maternal , exatamente como Esme. "Esta é minha irmãzinha Bella."

Ela sorriu o que me fez sorrir de volta. "É um prazer conhece -la, Bella." Ela colocou a mão na minha frente que eu aceitei, em seguida puxou-me para um abraço. "Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê -la." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu sabia que ela ia chorar em breve. Se pudesse

"Como ..." Jasper balançou a cabeça "Como isto é possível?" Eu realmente não sei como responder sua pergunta, eu não sabia como era possível que ambos formos alterados e que ambos nos mudamos para uma porcaria de cidade , que Forks era ...

"Eu não sei, Jazz". Eu lhe respondi. Carlisle estava confuso como eu sabia o seu apelido, sabendo que Jasper era uma pessoa muito reservada. "Eu conheci Jasper durante a guerra." Expliquei ao meu irmão.

"Você era ela? " Carlisle perguntou, eu sorri, "minha Isabella e a Bells de Jasper eram a mesma pessoa o tempo todo. Como não percebemos isso?"

Alice riu "Nossa Bella estava aqui perto ..." Eu me alegrava com o fato dela disser 'nossa ', assim como Carlisle, Esme, e Jasper.

"Espere, espere." Emmett disse "Então, Bella é irmã de Carlisle" Carlisle respondeu "Sim".

"E melhor amiga de Jasper de anos atrás," Jasper disse "Sim".

"E Alice vai fazer de Bella a sua melhor amiga, porque ela é um novo manequim para ela vestir"

"Sim". Alice cantou.

" E Rose não se importa com Bella tanto quanto com Tanya" ,"Eu acho que ela parece mais tolerável" Rosalie respondeu, claramente aborrecida com onde esta conversa estava indo.

"E Edward conseguiu ter tesão por..."

"É hora de fechar sua armadilha Emmett." Alice avisou-o intensamente, enquanto Jasper colocou uma mão no ombro de Edward para conte-lo. Eu não sabia sobre o que era tudo aquilo, eu só queria que Emmett terminasse o que ele estava prestes a dizer ... Sem paciência de ler a mente confusa.

Emmett continuou, implacável, "E Bella e eu vamos jogar video game mais tarde, certo?"

Eu ri, uma mente muito limitada? "Sim, claro que vou, Emmett."

"Maravilhoso!" Ele gritou, vindo até mim e despenteando meu cabelo enquanto eu o olho perigosamente.

_Edward, você gosta da minha irmãzinha? _A voz de Carlisle soou nos meus ouvidos, sua voz era muito protetora, mas divertida da mesma forma._ Meu primeiro filho, finalmente encontrou alguém e esse alguém é a minha irmã que é mais como uma filha para mim ... Uau. Ela é a companheira certa para você , filho._

Edward parecia mortificado,apertando o nariz com as pontas dos dedos . Este parece ser um ótimo momento para dizer a Carlisle sobre meus poderes, eu pensei. Abordei Carlisle. "AH, irmão que mais é parecido com um pai para mim, eu posso te dizer uma coisa?" Eu sorri inocentemente para Carlisle.

Carlisle ficou chocado, mas continuou adiante, "Sim irmã querida."

"Eu só queria informa-lo da minha habilidade especial, eu posso ler sua mente!" Eu ri, "a proposito, suas suposições são um tipo estranhas. Eu companheira dele, sério?Por só nos conhecermos a algumas horas atrás ,isto é uma acusação muito forte.". Pisquei o olho para o meu irmão, Emmett e Alice começaram a rir; Carlisle congelou como uma estátua. Esme e Rose pareciam estar se divertindo.

Jasper sussurrou para Carlisle, "Desculpe eu não avisei você , papai. Eu não achei que você ia fazer isso."

Edward cobriu o rosto com as mãos horrorizado, Carlisle saiu fora do modo de estátua. "Ah, Eddie está constrangido, você quer que Bella vá até ai e faça tudo ficar melhor?" Emmett zombou.

"Ela ficaria feliz em fazê -lo." Jasper murmurou a contragosto.

Carlisle, Edward, Esme e eu congelamos ao mesmo tempo, todos por razões diferentes. Esme estava em pura alegria. Carlisle estava chocado de forma fraternal. Edward estava ... surtando, mas em um bom modo?

Eu estava louca. O rapaz ia morrer ... Eu pensei, eu sabia que Jasper sentiu a raiva pura que irradiava do meu corpo, e esta não tirou dele a pequena habilidade de ver isso.

_Querida, me desculpe. _Pensou.

Nuh-uh. Isso não estava funcionando comigo! Eu estava fora do sangue, sem trocadilhos. Será que ele não se lembra do meu pavio curto com provocações? Será que ele não lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?

_Por favor, Bella, seja lá o que for que você está pensando. Pare._

Eu vi em sua mente que meus olhos tinham se transformado em fendas e meu rosto contorcido em uma máscara de puro ódio. "Bella", Alice disse tentando mudar a conversa para longe da iminente morte de seu marido, "é quase onze horas, talvez você devesse ir para casa ... e o resto?" Ela disse a última parte como uma pergunta.

Eu olhei para ela, assim como Carlisle. "Bella, eu simplesmente tenho você de volta, eu não vou deixar você ficar longe de mim agora. Você vai ficar aqui." Esme, e Emmett olharam esperançosos quando ele disse isso.

"Carlisle, eu realmente tenho que ir, há um lugar que eu preciso ir agora." Eu lhe dei o meu olhar inocente. Ele tentou desviar o olhar,mas esse era diferente do de Alice, Carlisle não pudia resistir a mim!

"Bella ..."

"Ela é boa." Emmett murmurou a Jasper, sabendo muito bem que todos podiam ouvir.

"Muito .." Edward soou, Jasper assobiou.

_Não! Edward, não! Isto vai acabar mal! Por favor, nã_o! Bem, certamente ele mudou o seu tom- Estúpido, hormonal, vampiro adolescente, irmão mais velho. Edward parecia perturbado com Jazz, eu sabia que ele realmente nunca faria nada contra os desejos de Jasper se Jazz implorasse assim.

"Bella, por favor, fique com a gente!" Esme implorou, como eu poderia decepcionar Esme?

Alice me viu vacilar, "Sim!" ela correu para mim e me esmagou contra ela.

"Gente, isso é ótimo é tudo, mas eu ainda preciso ir, eu preciso de tempo para .."

"Eu sei, Bella." Carlisle disse.

_Feliz Aniversário._

Engoli em seco, ele se lembrou. Edward olhou para mim com olhos confusos, eu só fiz uma careta, eu não gosto de lembrar do meu aniversário horrível.

"Obrigado, Carlisle." Eu disse . "Eu vou estar aqui depois da escola, eu não vou mais precisar ficar na casa do ex-chefe de polícia , vou explicar para o dono que o meu ..." Eu pensei, "Tio Carlisle vive na cidade com sua família e decidi me juntar a ele em vez de desperdiçar o dinheiro da minha mãe em imóveis. "

"Uma ótima história , Bells". Emmett me parabenizou pela minha maneira de pensar rápido, eu tremi novamente, eu odeio esse apelido ...

"Adeus,a todos ." Eu assenti com a cabeça para Carlisle como ele era o chefe da casa, de repente, meus modos do século XVII voltaram, para meu horror. Tinha sido tão terrível e chato, todo mundo era tão frio, eu preferia todas as grosserias e o calor dos dias de hoje.

Estremeci involuntariamente, "Porra de família puritana que eu odiei! Por que diabos eu nasci na década de 1600?" Eu resmunguei enquanto eu caminhava para fora da porta.

Ouvi o berrar estrondoso de Emmett vindo de dentro. "As coisas vão ser mais apimentadas agora que Bella está aqui!" Ouvi-o esfregar as mãos de excitação , o que lhe valeu um tapa na cabeça de Rose.

Eu corri para o lago mais próximo e sentei-me ao seu lado, eu fazia isso todos os dias 13 de setembro, para homenagear a minha mãe, a mulher que morreu por minha vida, triste agora que seus esforços foram desperdiçados e colocados em um monstro. Comecei a soluçar sem lágrimas, logo ajoelhei-me ao lado da margem. Eu não tinha feito isso a algum tempo e eu precisava colocar tudo para fora. Carlisle o imaculado, o favorito, o que não fazia nada de errado havia sido transformado num monstro destruidor. Onde está a justiça? Como isto pode ser certo ? Onde estava Deus quando isso aconteceu? O destino realmente me odiava. ..

Depois de algumas horas, eu precisava voltar para a casa do chefe de polícia e me trocar, mas eu fechei meus olhos novamente. Desejando dormir. Eu queria ficar lá . Ficar lá e lembrar das minhas confusas memórias humanas, que pareciam começar a desintegrar-se, para meditar sobre o reencontro com Carlisle e Jasper ,novamente em uma noite e ver para onde as possibilidades iriam. Então meus sonhos foram destruídos. Eu não poderia ser uma sonhadora, era impossível para mim fazer isto agora que a minha alma tinha sido vendida ao diabo. Eu nunca diria isso aos meus amigos recém encontrados e familiares , eles podem pensar o que eles quiserem quando o acordo estiver terminado, eles podem acreditar em qualquer coisa que eles quiserem, para eles nunca será dita a verdade. Nunca vou lhes falar do meu passado, eles não precisam saber do monstro dentro de mim ..

Meus olhos se abriram novamente abalados pelo mórbido rumo que meus pensamentos tinham tomado, eu vi a luz que começava a surgir , o que significava que o meu segundo dia de aula iria começar em breve! Eu estava animada, mas ainda nervosa. O que os Cullens farão quando me virem? Será que eles me trataram como uma deles ou vai ser como ontem com Rose e Alice evitando todas as perguntas? Eu corri tão rápido como eu poderia, voltando para minha residência, subi as escadas para o meu quarto, nada foi desembalado, então eu não tinha necessidade de arrumar qualquer coisa . Eu pesquei dentro das minhas caixas em questão de minutos, mudando para uma camiseta azul-marinho e jeans preto desbotado. Olhei para o relógio, era quase hora para o aprendizado começar.

Eu me apressei a descer as escadas, desacelerando drasticamente logo que eu abri a porta, poderia haver pessoas do lado de fora, eu tranquei a casa. Andei um pouco rápido demais para a minha caminhonete. E dentro dela, eu dirigi a uma velocidade que a caminhonete não deveria ser capaz de lidar, mas eu tinha me enganado a um par de meses atrás. Cheguei na escola uns quinze minutos adiantada, eu realmente preciso me ajustar no tempo certo da próxima vez, mas pensando bem eu não precisaria se Alice estivesse comigo.

"BELLA!" Jessica Stanley chamou de seu carro através da rua e veio até mim movendo seus quadris , não sutilmente de modo algum.

"Oi Jess." Eu disse.

"Então, como você está ?" Ela perguntou muito casualmente._ DIGA-ME sobre os Cullen_! Sua mente gritou comigo.

Dei uma risada, "Você quer saber sobre Alice e Rosalie, certo?"

"Sim!"

Eu gemia internamente. "Bem, na verdade eles são filhos de criação do meu tio, eu acho."

"T-tio? Como o Dr. Cullen é seu tio, é você é sua sobrinha?"

Eu finji rir. "Sim, eu nem sabia que o tio Carlisle e a tia Esme viviam aqui, eu me perguntava por que minha mãe e seu marido me mandaram aqui, e além disso, Phoenix não é o meu lugar... muito ensolarado."

"Realmente, muito ensolarado? isso é possível?"

"Aparentemente é. Por isso que Rose estava com raiva, ela não sabia que eu estava visitando, ela estava chateada. Eles nunca realmente me conheceram antes e por isso que Alice disse que seríamos melhores amigas."

"Uau, isso é grande .." Jessica começou a procurar semelhanças entre Carlisle e eu, haviam algumas não incluindo os olhos e a aparência bonita. "Então o que você acha?" Ela perguntou piscando.

"Eu não entendi a pergunta." Eu disse a ela, confusa com o que ela acabou de dizer,o que eu acho do que?

"Deles? Quero dizer eles são todos legais, mas Edward..oh Edward! .. " Ela fingiu desmaiar, as pessoas ao nosso redor olharam esquisito para ela "O que você acha dele ? Você gosta de Edward? " Ela questionou.

Eu empalideci, se possível. "Bem, ele é muito agradável ..." Eu escapei, sem saber se os Cullen estavam ouvindo a distância, no entanto eu realmente esperava que não.

_Agradávell? Ela acabou de dizer agradável? Ele não é agradável, ele é quente e sexy! E talvez agradável_ .. Jess pensou.

"Eu quero dizer" Ela disse como quem explica matemática simples para uma criança. "Ele é quente e esta solteiro. Eu não entendo por que ele não namora, eu quero dizer o cara não quer namorar",_ me namorar_, Ela pensou silenciosamente. Eu tinha que admitir que ela estava muito cheia de si mesma, "Ele é gay?" Ela perguntou como se isso fosse a única resposta para sua pergunta.

Comecei a rir. "Não, eu não acho que ele é! Olha, Jess, eu tenho que ir." Eu fui embora antes que ela respondesse, eu ouvi o ¨Huff ¨ dela e andei para a entrada do escritório principal da escola. Eu parei quando ouvi o riso de Alice e a gargalhada de Emmett , eles estavam perto da escola agora, então provavelmente eles todos ouviram isto. A BMW vermelha desviou para a calçada, eu vou supor que é Rosalie?. Seguida por um Volvo prata, provavelmente Edward como Alice e Rose me disseram antes. Eles estacionaram e Alice saiu correndo tão rápido quanto os seres humanos poderiam.

" Prima Bella!" Alice gritou enquanto caminhava rapidamente para mim, eu ainda tinha um sorriso entre os dentes após o comentário de Jessica.

"Saudações Alice,". Eu engasguei quando ela me apertou firmemente em um abraço, e não soltou ", Alice, eu preciso respirar você vai ter que me soltar algum dia."

"Mas Bella .." _Você não precisa respirar._

"Alguém pode tirar a menina louca de mim?" Eu disse, olhei em volta para os Cullen e escolhi um em particular. "Whitlock!" Eu disse muito rapidamente para o ouvido humano notar.

"Ah, hey Bella, eu não vi você ai." Ele sorriu com ironia ao caminhar até nós, "Desculpe por Alice, ela está muito animada por finalmente conhecer sua prima após todo esse tempo." Ele disse mais alto a sua última frase, que era alto o suficiente para os seres humanos por perto ouvirem facilmente.

" Obrigado, Jazzy". Pisquei o olho ao fazer o meu melhor sotaque sulista.

"De nada, querida." Ele respondeu. Emmett, Rose e Edward caminhavam lentamente, conversando uns com os outros, acho que Emmett estava brincando com Edward pelo olhar de puro aborrecimento no rosto bonito de Edward e o malicioso olhar de Emmett.

"Ei pequena prima!" Emmett gritou quando ele se aproximou.

"Diga isso de novo, criança e eu vou te destruir!" Sussurrei somente para os imortais poderem ouvir. Alice e Jasper riram enquanto Emmett gemeu e Rose e Edward pareciam chocados,eles não achavam que eu poderia ameaçar as pessoas, não é? Erro deles.

"Ela não está mentindo." Alice disse sombriamente.

" Olá Bella ". Edward cumprimentou educadamente com um pequeno sorriso, Rosalie murmurou uma saudação para mim.

"Olá Edward, Rosalie ,Criança .. .." Eu respondi a eles, olhando para Emmett quando eu cuspi a última palavra.

"Ei, Bells! Eu sou mais velho que você !" Emmett disse, fingido mágoa.

"Não em tempo real, garoto." Eu disse indo embora quando o sino tocou.

Alice riu, aproximando-se de mim, "Então você gostou da família?" Ela estava claramente se divertindo.

"Sim, por que ?" Eu perguntei. Alice sorriu para mim, "Nenhum motivo .. Quem é o seu favorito?"

"ALICE? claro que eu não tenho um favorito!"

"Você não precisa mentir, Bella! Eu já vi você me dizer!"

"Então por que você está perguntando?"

"Me satisfaça .."

"Se eu disser, você vai parar?"

"Não! Porque você estaria mentindo .. de novo."

"Uhh Jasper ..?" "Mentira".

"Carlisle?" Ela balançou a cabeça, eu suspirei, "Eu desisto Alice, quem?" "Bella, pense ..." Alice choramingou.

"Você sabe o que, Ali?" Eu disse, começando a ficar farta da coisa toda. "Eu não me importo .".

Ela fez beicinho. "Não funciona, querida .." Parei assim como Alice, "Vá para a aula."

"Está bem". Ela suspirou. "Vejo você na hora do almoço!"

"Tchau". Eu disse quando entrei na classe de História, rindo comigo mesma, por que eu preciso saber sobre história quando eu estava lá durante a maior parte dela?

* * *

**_Então o que vocês acharam? tá ficando melhor não e? adoro as tiradas do Emmett e da Alice!_**

**_Agradecimentos pelos comentários! e quanto as atualizações, vou tentar postar pelo menos uma vez por semana e quando der posto uma a mais. E que estou traduzindo outra também e fiquei meio empolgada com Forgotten, por isto consegui postar ela mais rápido. Mas tô em débito com o pessoal que tá esperando a POV do Gabe... sorry...estou trabalhando nela ainda_**


	6. Nada melhor para se fazer à noite

_**Nada melhor para fazer à noite**_

**_Bella POV_**

tock, tick, tock.

Eu batia minha caneta na mesa enquanto os ponteiros do relógio faziam tic-tac em torno de sua face. Eu já tinha visto muitos adolescentes entediados fazerem isso, então eu pensei que seria apropriado, pois eu já tinha aprendido espanhol avançado. Era a primeira vez em minha existência que eu achava que era possível que eu poderia dormir .. EUGH!

Esta era a última aula da manhã antes do almoço, eu mal conseguia manter meus nervos relaxados, eu iria ver os Cullens em seguida. Eu não sei porque , mas pensar no nomes deles, não, no meu nome - NOSSO nome- me deu borboletas em meu estômago não utilizado; eu ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo! Eu tinha que me impedir de esquecer que o nome Cullen era meu originalmente , bem depois de Carlisle é claro. Eu sempre poderia recordar o passado, o meu passado humano agora borrado , mas que ainda estava lá .

O sino soou alto em meus ouvidos, a pior invenção da humanidade era o sino, especialmente se você é um vampiro com audição super-sônica e você se senta bem embaixo dele "A classe foi liberada". Uma voz falou severamente, minha professora tentou me testar no meu conhecimento da língua e logo descobriu que eu era claramente mais instruida em espanhol do que ela, como eu "supostamente" vivi na Espanha por dois anos quando eu era uma criança.

Eu suspirei enquanto arrumava todos os meus livros, que eu nunca iria abrir novamente este ano. Eu levantei e mesmo sendo mais lenta do que qualquer outro corpo na sala de aula, eu sabia que um deles estaria me esperando. Eu deixei Jessica andar na minha frente, ela tinha começado a tagarelar sobre Mike logo depois que o sino tocou, eu logo a dispensei dizendo adeus a ela e que eu estava indo encontrar minha família para o almoço,ela tinha resmungado algo em resposta ...

Eu respirei enquanto eu caminhava em direção da porta, porque eu estava tão nervosa? Eu sou mais velha que a maioria dos Cullens e mais experientes no combate do que a maioria deles também, eu estava me sentindo ameaçada? Tirei o pensamento da minha cabeça, sobre o que eu tinha que ser ameaçada? Carlisle e Jasper nunca fariam nada para me prejudicar, talvez eu estava ficando paranôica na minha velhice ...

"Oi ". Uma voz masculina disse. Eu fechei os olhos e apontei a minha cabeça na direção do chão apenas no caso de eu dizer que senti falta deles ou algo assim. Meu coração adormecido gaguejava ligeiramente. Eu olhei para cima para ver Edward casualmente encostado na porta da sala de aula de espanhol, parecendo celestial.

"Oi". Eu consegui chiar; por que esse menino me deixa tão nervosa e tensa? Claro que eu sabia a resposta, eu apenas tentava não aceita -la ..

"Você se importaria se eu andasse com você para o almoço?" Ele se endireitou rapidamente e percebi que ele tinha agido como um dos meus pretendentes, cortejando uma jovem garota na Inglaterra, eu me perguntava por que ele estava sendo tão formal.

"Edward, claro que eu não me importaria,este é um país livre como vocês americanos insistem em me dizer." Eu disse semi-formalmente / meio eu-estou-tão-assustada-que-estou-fazendo piadas ... Ele riu e pareceu relaxar instantaneamente.

"Você quer que eu leve seus livros ou algo assim?" Ele parecia confuso, ele já deve ter feito isso antes. Ele também parecia nervoso, não é como eu iria recusar o convite. Quem poderia dizer não a qualquer coisa que Edward pedisse, meu palpite seria ninguém, ou talvez eu estou apenas longe demais para perceber alguma coisa ..

"Você não precisa, mas se você quiser." Eu parei.

".. ok" Ele colocou a mão jogando o cabelo e levou meu muitos livros, eu ri da graça de tudo isso.

"O quê ?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Nada, apenas estamos sendo tão desajeitados ao redor um do outro, eu só acho isto engraçado, eu acho." Ele riu comigo. Caminhamos até as portas do refeitório; nós dois paramos para ouvir o barulho da sala e das mentes dentro dela "Venha, Edward." Eu disse agarrando a mão livre e puxando-o mais perto da porta da cafeteria e então, como piegas possa parecer, o que parecia ser uma corrente elétrica passou através da sua mão que eu segurava para o meu corpo me fazendo balançar um pouco, mas eu rapidamente me desviei do constrangimento ao ficar ereta, eu tinha muito dos ditos constrangimentos como um humano, eu era muito desastrada ...

Eu vi que Edward não sentiu essa injeção de energia, porque eu rapidamente olhei para ele quando tudo isso aconteceu e ele tinha a mesma expressão divertida que ele tinha antes de eu o ter tocado, para minha decepção essa paixão era claramente unilateral; ótimo eu não podia esperar mais nada. Antes mesmo de atravessar a porta para o refeitorio, ouvi um grito estalar, eu suspeitava que Edward também como ele estremeceu com o barulho. "Alice". Ele explicou.

E claro. Edward soltou minha mão, eu quase chorei a perda do contato, e foi atrás de mim me empurrando pela porta, eu não sabia que eu estava resistindo ..

"Bella " Alice gritou da mesa dos Cullens na parte de trás no canto da sala muito grande, fazendo com que todos nesse espaço olhassem em volta para a direção de onde o som vinha e seu destino.

Você sabe, mesmo sendo um predador supostamente declarado, eu ainda era muito tímida e auto-consciente. Eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, o que eu tinha sido no último um dia e meio. "Alice". Cumprimentei-a da porta, eu sabia que ela podia me ouvir.

Ela correu um pouco mais rápido do que você esperaria de uma menina de seu tamanho,e me jogou em outro abraço destruidor de pulmão. "Você não sabe como chata a manhã foi sem você !"

"Ah.. Alice ..?" Tentei puxar seu punho, que era surpreendentemente rígido "Você sabe que eu só estou aqui a um dia, além disso, eu não estou em nenhuma de suas turmas da manhã . Então deve ter sido chato antes de eu chegar aqui" Eu respirei.

De alguma forma ela compreendeu meu chiar e sussurrou "Não por muito tempo, eu vou estar na maioria das suas classes, a escola estará recebendo uma carta do"querido papai " e uma contribuição considerável para os fundos da escola! "

Edward riu, eu tinha quase esquecido que ele estava lá ,embora fosse quase impossível de se esquecer de Edward Cullen-Ok .. Eu admito, eu estava louca- " Carlisle realmente acha que você vai ficar bem Bella, MAS Alice por outro lado .. " Ele deixou a frase em aberto ..

"Ah, Edward você está sempre estragando a minha diversão!" Ela disse a ele.

"Alice!" Eu gemia, "Não gaste seu dinheiro comigo! Não importa a quantia !" Eu bati os pés ligeiramente, Edward me olhou como se dissesse 'você acabou de bater o pé ? "

"Mas Bella..."mas eu cortei Alice.

"Cale-se, ALI! Pergunte ao seu marido ou a Carlisle odeio surpresas e que gastem dinheiro comigo! "

"Não Bella,". Ela cruzou os braços "Você cale a boca! vou fazer o que eu quiser com o meu dinheiro, por qualquer razão que eu quiser, então lide com isso! "

Edward interrompeu a conversa, tentando ser o pacificador ", Bella, a coisa é que ela realmente gasta o dinheiro dela em qualquer coisa que ela quer, que é tudo, a qualquer hora que ela quer, que é o tempo todo.. "

Eu podia sentir meus olhos alargarem-se. " É melhor não resistir a força de matar que Alice é ." Alice opinou

Edward ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ," Em terceira pessoa, sério?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar para longe, embora parecesse como se dançasse, para a mesa deles.. nossa mesa, eu quero dizer. A multidão de pessoas que estavam esperando por seus lanches parecia abrir passagem ,quando Alice passou por eles criando um caminho para Edward e eu, nos estavamos a alguns passos a trás, andando em sincronia olhando um para o outro com pequenos sorrisos em nossos rostos . Eu podia ouvir as pessoas começarem a cochichar e decidi bloquear seus pensamentos antes que começassem as especulações.

Quando chegamos a infame mesa Cullen ,eu era mais uma vez jogada em um abraço de esmagar os ossos ,desta vez com Emmett. "E ai?Qual o problema,*** Belly-Welly?**" Ok, eu acho que eu gosto de 'Bells' mais do que 'Belly-Welly ...

"Nada demais, **Emmy-Bear**!" Abracei-o de volta, eu tinha sido aceita por ele tão rapidamente, como por toda a família. "Qual a coisa com Belly-Welly?" Eu perguntei quando nos sentamos na nossa mesa circular, de alguma forma eu consegui me colocar entre Alice e Emmett ,não muito bem e em linha reta de Edward, que ainda estava sorrindo para mim,que eu automaticamente sorri de volta. Emmett apenas deu de ombros em resposta a minha pergunta. Eu vi que já existia uma bandeja cheia de comida na minha frente e eu notei que para o meu tamanho, era muita comida .. Acho que eu vou meio ter que ensinar a esses caras como agir como humano.

"Então Bella,". Rose, que estava ao lado de seu marido se curvou para a frente olhando para mim e falou. "Como foram suas aulas da manhã ?" Jasper, Emmett e Edward pareciam meio chocados que Rosalie consideraria falar comigo porque tinham me dito que Rose era a mais ...hospitaleira pessoa que você poderia encontrar. Alice sabia desde ontem noite que nós nos demos bem.

"Bem, eu acho." Murmurei.

"Bem?" Emmett indagou ", eu ouvi as pessoas falando sobre como você ensinou seus professores de História e espanhol!" Ele riu, "Ensinou? Entenderam?" As outras pessoas na mesa sacudiram a cabeça e Rose revirou os olhos , eu dei um tapinha de leve nas costas dele e disse "esta bem!"

"O quê ?" Exclamei, finalmente entendendo o que ele tinha dito cerca de três minutos depois que ele falou.

"Sim, e supostamente a Sra. Fergusson entrou no banheiro e chorou depois", Rosalie finalizou.

"Minha professora de história chorou no banheiro depois que lhe expliquei algumas coisas sobre o Renascimento? Sério? "

"Sim, querida". Jasper disse em seu sotaque sulista, "É talvez você deva ir com calma sobre o, você sabe, o conhecimento por um tempo." "Não!" Alice disse "Não é culpa sua que você tem memória fotográfica e que gosta de ler ...muito ." Ela disse isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim!

"Isso realmente é verdade!" Rose se juntou.

"Bem, não é como se tivesse nada melhor para se fazer a noite .." eu resmunguei.

Emmett rugiu sorridente. "Eu consigo pensar em algumas coisas." e piscou para Rose.

"Argh, você sabe que não deveria estar corrompendo minha jovem mente de dezesseis anos com sua sujeira de dezoito anos ." Eu cobri meus olhos e ouvidos para tentar parar a imagem mental que vinha em minha mente, cortesia de Emmett.

"Você pensa que isto é sujeira agora, mas quando tiver dezoito .." Jasper refletiu, todo mundo achava que eu podia ouvir, só porque eu estava liberada do **PG-13**.

"Ela nunca vai ter dezoito anos, seu mer-" Rose vociferou.

"Gah! Chega com essa conversa ..." Eu disse cortando qualquer profanação que Rosalie estava prestes a dizer.

"E todos os seus pensamentos adoraveis .." Edward terminou, tremendo ligeiramente. Eu teria corado se eu pudesse, ele estava lendo os mesmos pensamentos que eu! Espere, eu não sou uma adolescente apaixonada, eu não deveria ser assim.

"Jovens, meigos, doces e inocentes Bella e Edward, vocês tem muito a aprender." Emmett disse. Edward colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos e eu comecei a bater minha cabeça contra a mesa. Foi bom para Edward que estava apenas pegando as "coisas" que eles estavam pensando , mas eu estava ficando com memórias de mais "coisas" e ainda das mais repugnante 'coisas',minhas próprias lembranças vieram não as dos Cullens, mas de outras pessoas e suas próprias memórias.

Jasper sentindo minha drástica oscilação de humor perguntou "Bells, você está bem?"

" É claro", eu menti, parando de bater minha cabeça em seguida, porque os seus pensamentos voltaram a ser aceitáveis para mim e Edward novamente. "Por que eu não estaria?"

"Só que..." Jasper começou.

Alice o cortou "Nenhuma razão, Bella". Ela olhou significativamente para mim ..

"Então o que vocês fazem aqui?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

"O que quer dizer, Bella?" Emmett perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Todos vocês sabem que eu nunca fiz isso, a escola, antes".

"Sério? Você parece estar lidando bem com a necessidade. " Rose disse em admiração.

"Isso é porque eu sou mais velha que vocês séculos .." Murmurei. Eu não gostava de ser a mais velha, era intimidante que eu era a mais velha mentalmente ainda sendo apenas uma criança aos olhos, por ter sido transformada tão jovem.

"Sim, mas você sempre será um bebê .." Emmett brincou, colocando a minha cabeça em uma chave de braço e despenteando meu cabelo. Eu considerei rasgar sua garganta por uma fração de segundos.

"Você iria se arrepender, Bella." Alice disse, ela teve uma visão de mim me jogando em Emmett e tentando mordê -lo.

Jasper riu da minha raiva em relação a seu irmão. "Talvez não em alguns anos, mas você iria se arrepender ... um dia qualquer em um futuro distante."

"Tudo bem, basta te dizer que se você não cessar com suas incessantes brincadeiras, eu vou infligir dor intensa em você e em seguida massacra-lo." Eu disse ameaçadoramente.

Ele rosnou para mim o que me fez automaticamente rosnar de volta ...

Espere... acabei de ameaça-lo? Ah, não ...

Eu apaguei a minha ameaça lamentável e começei a soluçar pedindo perdão.

"Eu, estou arrependida, Emmett, eu não deveria ter dito essas coisas repulsivas para você ! Eu jurei nunca fazer coisas tão dolorosas novamente Eu nunca quis ser esta pessoa . Pai estaria tão decepcionado." Eu nunca iria lhes dizer do meu passado,eles não precisam saber do monstro dentro de mim. Lembrei-me que eu prometi a mim mesma só na noite passada. Tinha tudo a ver com promessas , ofertas e juramentos a mim mesma , quando eu aprenderei?

"O quê ? Bella, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando? Você disse algumas coisas, e daí ? Rose, Alice, Edward e Jasper ameaçam a minha vida o tempo todo. Eu penso que todo mundo faz isto! Incluindo Esme!" Emmett disse agarrando-me em um abraço apertado .

"Isso é uma mentira! Esme nunca diria uma coisa dessas." Rose disse, e então todos a olharam com a expressão: você -e-retardada?em seus rostos e na minha entristecida. "Ah .. Vocês estavam fazendo ela se sentir melhor ... Oops!" Ela sorriu tristemente para mim "Desculpe, Bells".

Alice se uniu ao abraço, "Bella, não há razão para se sentir desta forma, meu coração se quebra de ver você assim, e se você se atrever a nos deixar, EU JURO QUE VOCÊ SERÁ a unica a ser MASSACRADA!"

Era verdade eu tinha imaginado o meu plano para deixa-los, eu não acho que eles se importam, Carlisle não tinha me visto em 300 anos eu sabia que isto seria o suficiente para ele : saber que eu estava viva e pelo mesmo motivo que ele. "Bella, você nunca deve nos deixar ...". Edward implorou, parecia que ele estava com dor só de pensar de eu os deixar, que me fez imaginar o que eu faria se ele e sua família toda me deixassem. Eu tremi a este pensamento, eu ficaria entorpecida ou entraria em coma , embora eu conhecesse a maioria deles a cerca de um dia, eles estariam sempre em meu coração.

"Claro que eu não vou te deixar Edward", eu ouvi como soava ", quero dizer a sua família." Não agora de qualquer maneira, eu me corrigi mentalmente. O que eles não sabem não vai doer tanto quanto a verdade.

Eu vi o magoado sorriso de Jasper era ligeiramente triste, lembrou-me da minha ingenuidade, enquanto estávamos em nosso próprio clã ,que me fez instantaneamente me sentir culpada por tudo que eu tinha feito a ele, eu tinha abandonado Jasper quando estavamos no sul do país, pois havia sido tentada pelas garras dos Volturi.

"Bella não fique triste com isso de novo, eu lhe disse antes que você foi perdoada por isso, você voltou para mim depois e é isso tudo que importa, querida." Foi a explosão de Jasper de tranquilidade que me fez parar de soluçar. Eu tinha voltado para ele, pedindo perdão dizendo-lhe o quão tola eu era, ele tinha me dito para "calar minha boca bonita" e me deu um abraço.

"Mas Jasper você não pode se lembra da minha aparência e o que eu te disse? Eu sou um monstro ".

Em toda a tensão, Emmett fez tudo mais claro, dizendo "Tem mais alguém perdido aqui?"

"Jesus, Emmett você é como um retardado .." Rose disse, suspirando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que ele propositalmente iluminou o clima.

"Baby, eu nunca neguei isso!" Ele piscou para ela, apesar de suas brigas constantes, não era difícil dizer que eles estavam juntos e que eles estavam muito apaixonados.

Alice começou a bater palmas, "Muito bem, Emmett, pelo menos ele não usou um duplo negativo desta vez!" Eu ri baixinho na cena em frente a mim. Como que eu mereço isso, por mais curto que seja o tempo ?

"Voltando para a sua pergunta inicial sobre o que fazemos aqui Bella, a resposta ...é isso ..." Edward me disse, eu olhei para longe de seu olhar penetrante.

"E fingir comer e se remexer e sorrir e agir como uma cadela total uma vez por mês para as meninas." Rose continuou.

"Querida, você é uma cadela total 24 horas por dia, você não precisa atuar!" Emmett brincou o que fez Rose dar um pequeno tapa no rosto dele.

"Baby, eu nunca neguei isso!" Ela o imitou.

Todo mundo na mesa estava rindo deles. A campainha tocou, sinalizando o fim do horário do almoço, todos os seres humanos começaram a gemer e levantar de seus assentos, limpando as coisas, enquanto nós nos sentamos lá um pouco mais. Com um suspiro eu disse, "Você vem, Edward?" Lembrei-me de Alice me dizendo que ele estava na minha aula de Biologia.

"Na verdade, eu tenho que ir para o Alasca por alguns dias". Ele parecia desapontado com isso, como eu estava, "Tanya esta lamentando sobre alguma coisa." Ele deu de ombros.

"Aquela cadela-mor esta provavelmente, gemendo, porque você não pula em cima dela, quando ela lhe pede para visita-la." Rose prestativamente sugeriu a idéia. Eu não gosto de"Tanya" imensamente ...

"Você sabe que eu não tenho sentimentos românticos por ela." Ele olhou-me momentaneamente. "Além do que eu não gosto de loiras!" Ele piscou para mim então.

Rose e os outros riram, então ela finalmente pegou a piada. "Hey!"

"Desde quando Edward conta piadas? Emmett perguntou espantado com a notícia nova.

"Eu não sei, Emmett." Jasper jogou junto com ele, "Talvez ele está pegando um resfriado!" Eles começaram a mexer com ele, colocando suas mãos na testa de Edward e fingindo verificar seu pulso.

"Emmy-Bear, você checou o pulso com o dedo errado." Eu disse.

"Como você sabe, Belly-Welly?"

"Eu fui a aulas noturnas em Harvard a algumas décadas atrás. Eu sou uma médica qualificada." advogada e designer e. ..

"Você foi para a faculdade de medicina?" Edward declarou "Assim como eu"

"Ah .." Alice gritou: "Vocês tem algo em comum! Isso é tão bonito .." Ela colocou a cabeça no ombro de Jasper e suspirou de felicidade, Jasper rindo, teve de arrastá -la para fora do refeitorio.

"Bem, então talvez a gente pudesse, você sabe, falar sobre isso algum dia?" Perguntei causalmente.

"Sim, poderíamos e então poderíamos talvez, se você quiser, caçar ou algo depois?" Ele pediu de volta apenas casualmente.

"Talvez." Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu acho".

"Vocês acabaram de pedir um ao outro em um encontro?" Rose questionou. "Em uma forma muito estranha .."

"Não!" Eu gritei.

"Claro que soou como um encontro para mim, não é Rose?" Emmett entrou dentro.

"Definitivamente foi, Em."

"Não, nós estávamos discutindo a possibilidade de ter uma conversa e ir caçar, também!" Eduardo se defendeu.

Pensei em algo, "Vocês podem vir também. Quero dizer, vocês poderiam vir ouvir-nos tagarelar sobre a ciência e falar de nossa vida sexual solitária". Sorri pela boa medida.

"NÃO!" Ambos gritaram.

"Ah, ok. Está bem, eu acho. Talvez alguma outra vez pessoal." Edward agiu todo ferido.

Eu ri. "Vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu disse correndo para a minha aula de Biologia, sem Edward.

* * *

_***** Teve algumas coisas que achei melhor não colocar em português por perderia a graça, ou sentido. BELLY-WELLY, o significado de welly é galocha ou botas de borracha(BELLY-GALOCHA, ficaria horrível! rsrsrsr). EMMY-BEAR, seria EMMY-URSO. PG-13 pra quem não sabe é o genero da classificação da censura, no caso não recomendável para menores de 13 anos.**_

**_Então o que vocês acharam? essa parte foi curta, mas muito engraçada! a Bella cada dia mais apaixonada, aiaiaia_**


	7. Tradições e peças teatrais

**_Tradições e peças teatrais._**

**_Bella POV_**

Toque, toque, toque.

Este é o som que a minha caneta fazia enquanto eu mentalmente me estrangulava sem sucesso. Pelo o que parecia ser a milionésima vez eu me questionava, no porque eu mesma ter resolvido frequentar o Ensino Médio. Quero dizer, eu estou feliz e tudo por estar aqui e ter a chance de conhecer minha família, mas eu poderia ter-los conhecido enquanto fingia que estava em férias ou que eu tinha como vinte ou algo assim.

SINO TOQUE! Por favor, apenas toque já ,eu te peço! Eu pensei no sino, tentando fazê-lo tocar logo e acabar com essa tortura. Talvez a aula fosse melhor se Edward estivesse aqui para me fazer companhia, o pensamento me fez um pouco tonta. Edward estaria se sentando ao meu lado em uma classe onde ambos sabemos de tudo, e ele iria ficar tão perto de mim por uma hora!

Eu sou como uma menina humana adolescente,isto é irreal!

SINO TOQUE ... Pensei mais uma vez. Gah! Quanto tempo mais eu poderia sofrer através deste inferno? Por que eu não fui caçar ou algo assim ..

O sino soou então. Aleluia! Ah espera .. Ginásio ...

Gemendo e mentalmente desejando não ter feito desejo tão tolo para o sino tocar, eu peguei a bolsa em meus pés, já com os meus livros dentro dela, o Sr. Banner tinha me feito 'sentar-e-pensar-em-uma-lição' hoje, para ficar pronta para o próximo tópico que ele iria escolher,que eu provavelmente já aprendi também.

Eu rapidamente me levantei e caminhei para fora da sala de aula, eu acho que nunca tinha sido tão ansiosa para sair de um lugar na minha existência . Eu caminhei direto para Alice, que estava parada esperando por mim. Ela me firmou , eu estava prestes a cair, mesmo com a força de vampiro, eu poderia cair. "Siga-me, Bella!" Ela disse e me puxou pelo corredor na direção oposta da minha aula de ginástica.

"O...quê ? Para onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ela me arrastava pelo corredor.

"Estamos indo para casa", ela sorriu e então apressou-se ligeiramente. Ela estava animada, "Você vai amar o seu quarto, eu sabia que havia uma pequena possibilidade de que ele iria ter um novo ocupante e vi a pequena chance de que nos estariamos recebendo uma nova irmã , mas eu nunca soube que iria ser assim, ainda não está perfeito , mas eu passei toda a noite passada com Emmett e Esme preparando-o. Eu posso te dizer que Rose e Jasper não foram felizes, que estavam ocupados ontem noite. Você deve ter visto eles esta manhã ! "

"Ah". Era tudo que eu poderia dizer depois de tudo isso.

"Vamos!" Ela gemeu, "Veja, para um vampiro, você é muito lenta, Bella." Ela observou.

"Eu estou apenas processamento, eu acho." Murmurei. Ela me puxou pela porta da frente e olhou em volta por um segundo, em seguida ela checou suas visões para ver se alguém nos observava e correu a uma velocidade normal de vampiro, puxando-me logo depois dela.

"Entre no carro Bella." Ela apontou para a Volvo.

"Mas a minha caminhonete, eu não posso..." Eu não consegui terminar minha frase.

Ela me cortou antes que eu pudesse terminar. "Carro. Entre. AGORA!" Ela pronunciou cada palavra claramente.

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei e a contragosto entrei no carro de Edward.

"Então, Edward já foi para o Alasca, ele foi correndo. Esme e Carlisle estão em casa, Carlisle está de folga. Emmett, Rose e Jasper vão estar em casa depois da escola."

"Estamos matando aula agora? porque eu não quero entrar em probl-"

"Bella, eu nunca entrei em problemas em minha vida, bem, pelo que me lembro, de qualquer maneira, então pare de reclamar!" Ela suspirou desta vez e apareceu no banco do motorista e arrancou "Deus, é melhor você não ser assim quando formos as compras, Bella ..." Eu fiz uma carranca para ela. Ela continuou, apesar da minha infeliz rendição, "Você sabe, se você continuar carrancuda para mim assim o seu rosto será assim para sempre e além disso, ele não é apropriado para você , doce Isabella ." Ela disse para mim, eu tentei ignora -la por algum tempo, eu não estava com disposição para brincadeiras, mas eu nunca poderia ficar chateada com ninguém por muito tempo e Alice era minha amiga quase como uma irmã , então eu teria que não me zangar com ela.

Suspirei, eu não podia suportar o silêncio assustador que estava no carro de Edward enquanto Alice dirigia ao longo da estrada. Então, eu disse , farta do silêncio. "Quando Edward vai voltar para Forks?" Girei em torno do assento do passageiro para olhar pela janela para Alice não ver o meu rosto triste, embora eu pudesse ver através do reflexo da janela que Alice tinha uma expressão divertida.

"Eu realmente não sei por quanto tempo ele vai ficar lá , ás vezes ele não volta por semanas, ele e Tanya são ..." sussurrou a última frase como se para enfatizar, "muito próximos".

"Ah!Eles são..." Eu podia ver que ela estava tentando chegar até mim e eu sabia que não podia deixar Alice Cullen ganhar. "Sério?" Eu disse em um tom aborrecido, virando meu corpo ao redor para enfrenta-la novamente, "Então por que ele não se casa com ela, então?"

"Por que, Bella!" Ela suspirou teatralmente, "Como você pode perguntar uma coisa tão íntima que não tem nada a ver comigo? " Ela piscou para mim e sorri docemente para ela ... ela era uma vadia "Sim, de qualquer jeito," Ela desistiu de sua fachada, "Tanya está sempre em cima dele como um cachorrinho perdido então ele provavelmente estará de volta surpreendentemente em breve."

"E o que Tanya deseja, posso eu ser tão ousada em perguntar?" Eu questionei.

"Ah, você sabe, linda." Ela suspirou, "Mas isso vem com a descrição da atividade."

Eu acenei com a cabeça, eu estava lentamente amassando o estofado, mas certamente não tentando fazer, não no banco do carro. "Você está bem, Bella?" Alice perguntou com preocupação enquanto ela dirigia para sua casa, NOSSA casa, eu tenho que começar a lembrar disso.

"Sim, eu só .. você sabe .. Coisas assim ..."

"O quê ?" Ela disse claramente confusa "Sim, eu só ... você sabe ... coisas assim? Isso não faz sentido de modo algum ." Ela balançou a cabeça "E eles dizem que eu sou louca." Ela resmungou quando ela parou o carro e saiu.

Eu também saí rapidamente, eu tinha ficado animada com meu novo quarto durante a minha crises de ciúmes. Eu toquei no topo do meu peito, desejando a peça que costumavam brilhar a partir dali . Eu olhei para minha mão onde o anel do meu pai costumava estar, e imaginei o contorno do anel, ao longo de meus dedos brancos. "Por que você faz isso?" Alice perguntou, observando minhas ações.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntei a ela.

"A coisa com a mão e o pescoço, como se houvesse algo faltando, onde você tocou."

"Ah ...", eu suspirei: "Acho que os velhos hábitos custam a morrer, certo? Eu tinha um colar, uma coisa tipo pingente e um anel vermelho do meu pai .. Eles tinham o brasão da minha família sobre eles, mas acho que o par foi roubado ou perdido alguns meses antes ... disso. " Fiz um gesto para o meu corpo mencionado a minha transformação completa.

Andamos para o interior do domicílio; Alice acelerou subindo as escadas e descendo em um segundo bem diante dos meus olhos. "Como isso?" Ela pareceu ficar animada novamente.

Ela colocou algo macio na palma da minha mão, eu o examinei completamente. Era uma grande peça preta em uma fita cinza com um escudo redondo no centro, com uma decoração detalhada em todo o lado, era o brasão de armas Cullen! Era o meu brasão de armas. Eu quase engasguei. Carlisle manteve a tradição da família ..

"Este é meu, eu não o usei nos últimos dias, mas normalmente eu uso o tempo todo. Rosalie tem um grande medalhão no pescoço agora e Esme tem uma pulseira com a insígnia e um anel de noivado, todos os meninos e Carlisle, tem uma pulseira de couro e outras coisas com o escudo neles, Carlisle tem um anel simples com o brasão de armas incrustado nele. " Eu lembrava disto, eu o tinha escolhido e o anel de noivado,o anel de Esme, eu brinquei com ele sobre este ser" o anel que sua mulher irá usar" . Sorri um pouco com o pensamento distante.

Alice continuou, "Eu ia mandar fazer um para você , mas agora eu não tenho certeza .." Ela olhou para longe, buscando suas visões, mas não encontrou nada. Ela balançou a pequena cabeça .

"Não faça nada por minha causa." Eu relutantemente entreguei o colar de volta para ela, mas continuei a olhar para ele. "Lembre-se eu não sou uma Cullen mais, eu sou .. uma Shawn". Eu lutei contra os soluços. Eu sempre adorei quem eu era e a família que tinha vindo, tinha orgulho dos Cullens eles eram bem conhecidos em Londres; tio William era um rico tranquilo e sempre presente..

"Bella, uma Cullen é o que você é ! Você sempre foi uma". Ela me abraçou com força, "Você esteve separada do nome Cullen por um tempo, mas agora ele esta te convidando para voltar, você está em casa agora Bella".

"Você sabe, só vezes eu não entendo o que você diz, mas desta vez eu acho que você poderia estar certa Ali ." Eu a abracei de volta.

"Agora", ela disse finalmente, "Chega de drama! Vamos inspecionar seu quarto." Ela riu um pouco com a expectativa.

"Eu tive que pensar com cuidado em torno de você e Edward para nenhum de vocês vê -lo." Ela disse cheia de orgulho e começou a puxar-me para cima pela minha mão direita.

"Por que você precisou pensar cuidadosamente em torno de Edward?"

"Porque," Ela disse como se fosse óbvio, "Bella, eu quero que você seja a primeira a ver esta obra-prima!" Ela começou a andar um pouco mais rápido agora.

"Eu realmente mal posso esperar para vê -lo Alice", eu disse sinceramente "Eu estou ficando mais parecida com você o tempo todo!"

"Não é ótimo?" Alice brincou e depois ficou abruptamente séria. Tinhamos parado na porta.

" É isso, Isabella." Ela estava muito nervosa sobre isso agora. Por que ela estava se preocupando? Eu adoraria qualquer coisa que Alice fizesse, eu suspeitava.

"Feche os seus lindos olhos dourados !" Para ter certeza de que fiz isso, Alice fez uma cena saltando para minhas costas e cobrindo os meus olhos com as mãos.

"Bella, você está pronta?" "Eu já estou pronta desde os dois últimos minutos, mas você está meio que segurando todo o processo um pouco para trás, Alice." Eu suspirei enquanto eu procurava a maçaneta da porta. Eu empurrei ela para trás e entrei no quarto, ainda sem saber o que esperar.

Alice inalou lentamente, em seguida retirou suas mãos e pulou das minhas costas sorrindo para mim. "Então o que você acha?" Com isto eu a derrubei no chão com um abraço. Meu quarto era perfeito. As paredes eram de uma cor azul do céu e o chão era uma cor esbranquiçada como o resto da casa. Perto da parede havia uma _**cama de **_**_casal com dossel_**,a armação da cabeceira era de uma cor cinza escuro metalico com rosas no topo de cada lado. Havia uma grande estante de madeira com todos os meus livros favoritos e havia um aparelho de som e televisão na parede oposta da cama. O quarto todo parecia que pertencia a uma mansão do meu tempo. "Uau Alice!" Engoli em seco ", quero dizer ...isto é apenas ..." Procurei a palavra, me apoiando em minhas costas.

" Apropriado " Eu disse, empurrando o meu peso para o meu cotovelo esquerdo para encará -la.

"Não é demais, eu não sei, para você ?" Ela se inclinou sobre ela um direito.

"Não, Alice é perfeito, assim como você ! Você sabe o quanto eu amo você agora?" Perguntei sorrindo para ela.

Ela fingiu pensar. "Porque, não, eu não acho que eu sei!" Ela sorriu, era essa sua impressão de mim?

"Eu te amo mais do que Jasper ama, o que não parecia ser possível até agora!" Eu sorri para ela.

"Você sabe Bella, você diz coisas estranhas, mas são as coisas estranhas mais bonitas que alguém já me disse, incluindo Jasper!" Ela tentou me abraçar, mas falhou como nós estávamos ainda no chão ,assim nós apenas rimos de nos mesmas.

"Você gosta dele, pelo que eu entendi?" Esme perguntou da minha porta, olhando em nossos atuais posições no chão. Eu vi sua expressão perplexa, o que fez Alice e eu rirmos ainda mais.

"Sim, Esme. Eu amei!" Levantei-me e corri para a porta abraçando-a com força, para mostrar o meu apreço. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu tinha começado o abraço. Ela sabia disso e abraçou-me bem forte de volta.

"Bem, agora que alguém pode dar um pequeno show para mostrar alguma gratidão para Esme e minha obra prima, e para outros apenas murmurar" obrigado " diga-nos para sair do seu quarto." Alice disse enquanto se levantava, bem como, " isto é um murro-na-auto-estima." Ela suspirou, sentindo pena de si mesma.

"Alice, todos nós sabemos que a sua auto-estima está em perfeita ordem agora, não sabemos ?" Esme disse,e eu acenei com a cabeça.

"Eu acho que sim, mãe." Alice olhou para ela com olhos inocentes.

Esme quase se engasgou com a satisfação. Eu sorri, sabendo que Alice faria qualquer coisa para fazer Esme se sentir como uma mãe. A ação faria quente o mais frio coração, sem trocadilhos , "Bem, seus irmãos vão estar em casa em alguns momentos e tenho certeza de que ambas têm dever de casa para fazer, então eu vou deixar vocês ". Esme disse saindo e fechando a porta ..

"Eu na verdade não tenho lição de casa, não tinha motivo para ela sair." Eu disse me movendo para a cama, era um hábito meu, estar sentada.

Alice se juntou a mim "Ela só quer um tempo para si mesma .. para refletir sobre alguns aspectos da vida humana".

"Ah .." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer. Eu sabia do passado de Esme, eu tinha visto logo que eu entrei pela porta da frente da casa na primeira vez que eu vim. Ela havia tentado cometer suicídio quando ela perdeu um bebe ...Patrick e tinha fugido de um casamento abusivo com um homem chamado Charles Evenson.

"De qualquer forma,há coisas relevantes mais importantes para se preocupar."

"E elas são?" Perguntei a ela.

Ela sorriu, "Você se esqueceu de explicar o mistério que é o seu poder. Eu mal posso esperar." Ela disse: "Você vai estar em apuros se você deixar algo de fora!" Não sei dele ...

"Claro que eu vou lhe contar tudo sobre o meu poder, mas devemos esperar até que o resto da família Cullen esteja aqui, incluindo seu irmão, que ainda tem que voltar do Alasca". Eu disse formalmente.

"Não!" Ela lamentou, "Ele vai ficar afastado por pelo menos uma semana; Tanya provavelmente irá pedir-lhe para ficar. A garota não se toca ..." Ela resmungou a última frase. Olhei para ela "O quê ? Eu não disse que eu não gostava dela tanto assim, não disse ?"

Eu ri com ela enquanto balançava minha cabeça "Eu vou contar quando Carlisle chegar em casa e os outros estiverem de volta da escola." Eu disse esperando que Carlisle estaria trabalhando hoje.

Alice sorriu para mim. Ah, não "Carlisle tirou o dia de folga hoje, lembra? Ele quer falar corretamente com você e você sabe;laços entre irmãos e outras coisas."ótimo, isso era tudo que eu precisava ...

"E onde está meu amado irmão?" Pedi farta.

"Ele foi a compra de equipamentos de acampamento e então ele estará doando a uma loja de caridade em Port Angeles. Ele vai estar em casa logo depois de Rose e os meninos! em um tempo perfeito!"

"Sim, eu me pergunto quem cronometra tudo isso, Alice." Ela sorriu para mim mais uma vez.

"Vamos lá! A escola acabou agora! As crianças logo estarão em casa!" Alice disse pulando pra fora da cama. "Rápido, lenta!" Ela brincou com a minha lentidão na relutância de sair da cama.

"Você acabou de chamar, um vampiro,de lenta? Isso é como dizer que Einstein era mentalmente retardado!" Eu levei o seu comentário como um desafio e corri descendo as escadas e parei diante da porta.

Esme estava lá , "Eu gosto de cumprimentar os meus filhos quando eles voltam da escola, minha mãe fazia isso por mim geralmente com alguma coisa para comer, mas eu duvido que os meus filhos querem que eu asse alguns biscoitos ou dar-lhes leite. " Eu enruguei meu nariz a isto, Esme percebeu minha reação e deu uma risadinha.

"E eu não acho que eles querem que você pegue para eles um leão da montanha ou veado também, Esme." Alice disse atrás de nós.

"Eu ganhei!" Eu sorri para ela.

"Só porque você trapaceou!" Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito como uma criança.

"Não, não trapaceei!"Me Defendi

"Trapaceou sim!" Ela respondeu.

"E como eu fiz isso, Cintilante?" Eu brincava com ela.

"Porque você não disse VAI!" Ela refletiu "Você acabou de me chamar de Cintilante?"

"Sim,você tem algum problema com isto?"

"Na verdade .. Não! Mas por que você me chamou assim?"

"Porque eu nunca vi você entrar em qualquer lugar a menos que você esteja falando, você tem uma personalidade brilhante e você brilha! " Eu ri como uma criança de cinco anos, quando eu disse isso.

" Assim como você !" "Eu sei que eu brilho, mas eu não pareço cintilar"

"Não, você não parece, Bella!" Emmett disse quando ela abriu a porta "Você sabe, você luta tanto sobre as coisas mais aleatórias ... Você é como eu e Jasper!"

"Sim, porque isso é um elogio tão grande .." Rose murmurou quando ela empurrou Emmett longe da porta, ele ainda estava lá de pé . Jasper caminhou atrás dela e sorriu para Alice e balançou a cabeça para mim, por nossas palhaçadas.

"Você sabe, você está apenas com inveja que você não luta como Jasper e Emmett!" Alice disse.

"Sim, eu estou com tanta inveja! " Ela bufou, "Na verdade, estou chateada com você agora, Alice!" Ela olhou para mim , "Com você também, Shawn!"

"Rosalie os modos!" Esme disse enquanto abraçava Emmett recebendo-o em casa.

"O que nós fizemos?" Perguntei a ela.

"Você me deixou na escola com esses dois tapados! eu tive que ouvir uma conversa inteira sobre o Mario Cart do Wii no carro, achei que iria, literalmente, arrancar uma de suas cabeças." Rose reclamou. "E então eles mudaram o tema dos jogos de vídeo em gaélico." Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, "Algum de vocês sequer sabem as regras do gaélico?"

"Na verdade, não. Eles usam varas .. Isso é tudo que eu sei .." Emmett disse. Rose murmurou algo sobre ela se casar com um idiota.

"Tanto faz." Alice disse sacudindo a cabeça pequena e se moveu para perto de Jasper para abraça -lo.

Eu sai fora do caminho e fui para a sala de estar e sentei no sofá seguida por Esme, Emmett e Rose. "É bom ver que você se ajustou tão bem, Bella." Esme disse quando se sentou no sofá . Eu sorri timidamente para ela. Emmett estava sentado em uma poltrona, que não estava lá na noite anterior, com Rose em seu joelho. Rose estava brincando com seus cabelos carinhosamente, eu desviei o olhar, eu senti que eu estava invadindo um momento pessoal entre os dois.

Outro carro entrou na garagem, Carlisle. Esme apressou-se para a porta, ela deve ter estado esperando por Carlisle o todo o dia. Foi bom ver que ele havia encontrado alguém que o amava. Alice e Jasper vieram. Jasper se sentou no sofá que Esme estava e Alice sentou-se a seus pés, de frente para mim em uma posição de uma criança querendo que você estivesse contando uma história. Eu balancei minha cabeça para ela e ela sorriu conscientemente para mim.

Notei então que toda a mobília estava em frente da minha direção-Obrigada Alice-, esta claramente era o hora da história. Esme e Carlisle entraram na sala de mãos dadas, sorri para eles. Carlisle imediatamente sorriu para mim, ele ainda estava tão feliz, aliviado que eu estava viva. Como eu por ele. Ambos se sentaram no sofá ao lado de Jasper.

"VAI !" Alice disse.

"Ir para onde?" Emmett perguntou, eles não sabiam que eu iria dizer-lhes dos meus poderes.

"É hora da história de novo, Emmy-bear". Eu disse.

"Doce, Bellsey-Wellesy. Sobre qual história?"

"Sobre Bella, é claro!" Alice disse. "Agora .. Como eu estava dizendo-VAI"

" Ótimo!" Eu bufei. "Certo, então vocês sabem que eu posso ler mentes como Edward" Eles acenaram, "Bem, na verdade eu posso fazer mais do que apenas ler mentes." Eu disse. "Eu tenho um escudo mental".

"O que é isso?" Esme perguntou.

"Minha mente é uma espécie de campo fora dos limites de poderes como o de Edward e Aro, dos Volturi." Eu ri "Como se minha mente estivesse em uma frequência AM e todos os outros em todo o mundo estivessem em FM. Meu cérebro fica confuso, por falta de uma palavra melhor."

Carlisle começou a especular "Você pode bloquear os poderes das pessoas? Apenas poderes mentais, embora ...os poderes de Jasper funcionam?"

"Sim, isso porque os poderes dele mudam fisicamente o meu humor, ele precisa me tocar para que tenha um efeito melhor."

"Interessante". Ele refletiu.

"E todos nós sabemos que os de Alice funcionam, ela nunca calou a boca sobre" a menina-nova "por semanas!" Emmett brincou, todos nós rimos.

Alice interrompeu "Na verdade, Bella não acabou!"

"Há mais?" Rose perguntou, eu assenti.

"Você nunca teve tanto poder durante o nosso tempo como companheiros, Bella."

"Ele evoluiu." Foi a minha simples resposta.

"Quando?"

Eu suspirei, "Quando eu fui com Jane e Demetri para a Itália, eu acho."

"Por qual razão?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Eu não tenho idéia, talvez tenha sido a dieta que eu tinha lá ." Olhei para baixo.

Esme arfou, não podendo sequer me imaginar com olhos vermelhos. "Quantos, Bella?"

"Em um dia?, quinze... mais ou menos" eu botei pra fora.

Rose suspirou então, "Quinze pessoas em um dia, todos os dias? Quanto tempo você ficou em Volterra"

Eu olhei para Jasper "Eu perdi a conta dos dias .."

Jasper respondeu a pergunta de Rose, "Ela se foi por seis meses."

Qualquer um podia fazer a matemática ...

"Bella .." Emmett parecia desapontado.O pensamento de todos ecoavam isto.

"NÃO OLHEM PARA MIM ASSIM!" Eu gritei "Vocês não acham que eu me sinto pior do que é possível por todas aquelas vidas, é pior para mim do que para Edward e Jasper, eu os vejo .. eu vejo o que eles pensam, eu vejo as memórias da sua família. Você sabe quando as pessoas dizem que sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos quando você está prestes a morrer, eu posso confirmar que .. "

"V-você pode ver as memórias? Rose gaguejou.

"Sim, eu vi as memórias e os pensamentos deles naquele momento de uma só vez .. eu realmente sei disto melhor do que vocês ." Eu soluçava. Ninguém tentou me confortar, eu não os culpo, eu sou o monstro dos monstros. E o pior que eu gostei, eu gostei tanto... Aro começou a me chamar de minha irmã , me posicionando acima de Jane .. Ela ficou chateada ..

"Você deve querer que eu parta agora, Carlisle." Eu disse em pé , "Pai sempre te amou mais, não que eu me importava, pelo menos o favorito dele tentou ser humano." Comecei a mexer.

"Não, Isabella Marie Cullen você fica aí !" Ele gritou pulando da cadeira e aproximou-se de mim em menos de um segundo. Ele havia dito isso ...

Lembro-me de cada vez que ele estava com raiva de mim ,a sua voz era assim e ele dizia meu nome completo.

"Swan, meu nome é Swan". Eu resisti.

"Bella, você sempre foi uma Cullen, um dos modelos originais." Emmett disse, levantando-se, como se para conter um de nós.

Jasper fez o mesmo, mas se aproximou da porta para impedir-me de passar.

"Alice onde está o livro que você trouxe para cá ontem noite?" Carlisle perguntou-lhe com calma, mas ainda olhando com raiva para mim.

Alice correu para uma das muitas estantes da casa e pegou um livro, voando para o lado de Carlisle e entregou-lhe, vi o título , era um livro da peça teatral ¨ Os Dois Nobres Parentes de William Shakespeare¨. Era a minha peça favorita de Shakespeare e Fletcher, quando eu era humana. "É uma pena que o amor tenha que ser tão tirano". Essa sempre a minha frase favorita desta peça.

Carlisle sorriu para mim, "Você se lembra."

"Claro que sim! Eu ainda acho que é uma das melhores .."

"Claro que você acha .." Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou: "Bella, eu sinto muito."

"Pelo que, Carlisle?"

"Por pegar isto .." Ele fechou os olhos e estendendo o braço direito, colocando uma corrente em minha mão esquerda. Engoli em seco, era o meu pingente. Olhei para o leão que cospe fogo, sobre um fundo de um violeta intenso, que tinha surpreendentemente permanecido intacto sem nenhum sinal de ferrugem apesar de todos estes tracei o contorno do brasão de armas e os laços familiares ao redor do escudo oval no meio.

"Foi você que o pegou .." Meu sotaque Inglês estava saindo agora, forte ..

"Eu sabia que algo terrível estava para acontecer, Deus me enviou um sonho .." o sotaque de Carlisle também foi insinuado nas bordas de sua voz.

"DEUS? Deus lhe enviou um sonho? Você está louco, Carlisle? Deus não existe " Cuspi, "Se Deus existisse, não seriamos monstros! Nós não matariamos. Teríamos morrido como era o nosso destino!"

"Bella, Deus tinha um propósito para você como..."

Eugh, ele ainda acreditava, que merda ...

"CALE A BOCA, EU QUERIA MORRER, CARLISLE EU QUERO ESTAR PRESA NO CHÃO EM ALGUM LUGAR!EU QUERO SER UM CADÁVER APODRECIDO" Gritei na cara dele.

"Bella, nunca diga isso." Carlisle disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Carlisle, você não pode nem mesmo provar que estou errada, estamos presos assim! Nós nunca vamos morrer! "

"ISABELLA!" Meu irmão gritou.

"O QUÊ ?" Eu gritei para ele, eu estava começando a desmoronar, eu já lhes disse metade das coisas que eu queria guardar para mim. Parece que o meu plano de ficar quieta passou rapidamente pela janela.

"Pare de ser uma garota dramática por uma vez e acalmesse !" Carlisle disse.

"Não, Carlisle você sabe a última coisa que fiz quando eu era humana? Eu Rezei .. Eu rezei para que eu não me tornasse o que eu sou agora. Como Ele poderia me deixar sofrer um destino pior que a morte.? " Eu solucei caindo no chão.

Eu estava nos braços de Carlisle logo após, soluçando em sua camisa branca no chão acarpetado. "Bella, você voltou para mim, nós somos como uma família novamente Se eu não fosse o que eu sou, eu nunca teria encontrado Esme .. Muitas pessoas teriam morrido se eu não fosse um vampiro.".

"Muitas pessoas teriam vivido se eu não fosse esta coisa. " Eu chorava, "Eu nunca deveria ser assim, Carl. Eu nunca fui boa."

"Você dificilmente é má, Bella." Jasper falou, ainda de pé na frente da porta. "Eu conheço você.Eu sei que você é boa. Salvou tantas pessoas no sul do país quando o prédio desabou, mesmo que você não tinha caçado nas últimas semanas, você salvou todos eles, você não estava sequer na dieta animal, então."

Que não significou nada para mim. Eu me senti culpada por eles. Eu não poderia ter as memórias que eles estavam me mostrando por mais tempo assim eu apenas os tirei de lá. "Olhe, Bella". Carlisle ecoou. Eu finalmente parei depois de uns dez minutos de chorar a seco. Olhei em volta da sala. Emmett parecia assustado por mim e ele estava com medo de mim um pouco .. Ele ainda não acreditava que eu poderia destruir tantas vidas e salvar alguns meses depois.

Esme parecia que tinha chorando comigo, eu tinha brevemente sentido ela esfregar minhas costas e braços para me acalmar. Alice parecia mais pálida do que de costume, ela não tinha visto isto acabar dessa maneira. Ela sentia pena de mim, eu senti isto através de Jasper. Rose parecia um pouco aborrecida comigo e queria me chacoalhar pelos assassinatos .. Eu não podia culpa -la, mas ela se sentia assim como eu , ela também havia orado durante seus últimos momentos de consciência humana. Carlisle queria chorar, ele sentia que havia falhado comigo quando ele partiu. Ele também se sentia feliz que eu estava em seus braços e não correndo a meio caminho para o Canadá . Jasper se sentia confuso e com raiva de mim por querer morrer, e outras variadas que não eram as suas emoções, mas do resto das pessoas na sala. Eu tinha vergonha de minha explosão, eu tinha guardado a minha ira ardente pela partida rápida do meu irmão da minha vida, a tantos anos atrás lá no fundo dentro de mim. Eu estava borbulhando com tudo isto, através dos anos até que ele mencionou Deus, de todas as pessoas, para mim. Deus não existe..

"Sinto muito". Sussurrei ,era tudo que eu poderia dizer sem soluçar novamente.

* * *

_**Tadinha da Bella , tanta culpa! Vou colocar as fotos dos objetos que a YOUMAY disponibilizou lá no meu profile, e da cama com dossel( só vendo,é meio dificil de explicar..rsrsr) quem quiser dar uma olhadinha...**_

_**No próximo capitulo teremos Edward de volta e um pouco de humor. **_

_**Pra quem leu All That, eu já comecei a POV do Gabe. Tudo no profile.**_

_**E não querendo ser chata: Reviews lógico! PLEEEAAASSSEEEE**_


	8. O beijo acidental e a perda da honra

**O beijo acidental e a perda da honra**

_**Bella POV**_

Na sexta-feira eu estava perfeitamente confortável com as coisas, embora tentei evitar Carlisle tanto quanto eu podia enquanto eu estava em casa e fiquei em silêncio enquanto os irmãos Cullens se batiam. Jasper estava ficando preocupado comigo, mas eu tentei me livrar dele. Alice e Rose me arrastaram para Port Angeles na sexta-feira e me compraram metade do shopping, eu iria ter que dizer algo se as coisas continuassem assim. Como Alice "previu" eu tenho um monte de azul no meu armário novo. Queixei-me até que Rosalie me deixou sair da minha metafórica ¨coleira¨ para ir a uma loja de livros e música, eu estava ficando entediada durante a noite e eu precisava de livros e CDs para abafar o barulho.

Então o fim de semana chegou e passou sem mais nada do meu passado sendo revelado, eu jurei a mim mesma não dizer mais nada sobre esta minha época terrível ... Eu iria olhar para o futuro e esqueceria a desgraça que tinha acontecido comigo. Então eu fingi estar feliz para Esme, quando ela me perguntou se eu estava bem e se alguma coisa estava errada. Na segunda-feira de manhã antes da escola, eu tinha pedido a Alice se eu pudia me sentar com os humanos que tinham sido bons para mim nos primeiros dias. Eu tinha notado a falta de habilidades sócias dos Cullen e decidi que poderia dar-lhes uma aula gratuita sobre "ser humano", enquanto afundava na minha auto-piedade.

É claro, Alice aceitou, ela e Rose queriam ser capazes de falar com outras pessoas, sem temer pela vida dos humanos. Eu tinha me tornado uma especialista em todas as coisas humanas, quando eu morava sozinha. Você tem que aprender rapidamente, se você quiser ter algo semelhante a uma vida social. A única coisa que parecia normal para mim era a chuva; mesmo em setembro, sorri à toa com o pensamento.

Eu parei olhando ao redor, depois de saltar para fora da minha caminhonete enferrujada, fui confortada pelo cheiro de couro desgastado e do vazamento do óleo. Eu sorri quando vi que estacionei na vaga de Edward. Emmett disse que ele odiava quando alguém roubava a vaga dele. Muito ruim,que ele não estava aqui ainda. Seu brilhante Volvo não estava muito atrás. Ele ainda estava no Alasca, Alice tinha dito que ele era 'miserável'. Edward ligava para Alice todas as noites. Eu não perguntei sobre conteúdo desses telefonemas. Não era da minha conta , mas foi bom ver um irmão e uma irmã se dando tão bem .. Isso me lembrou de mim e Carl-

Pare com isso, Bella!

Eu não disse que eu não ia pensar no passado? E além disso, eu ainda estava envergonhada e humilhada do meu desabafo de algumas noites anteriores. As pessoas me cumprimentaram no estacionamento. Eles não me reconheceram? Não era suposto terem medo de mim? Eu sou a prima dos famosos Cullens. Eles não falaram nem olharam na minha cara na semana passada, quando eu estava com minha família. Eu parecia ser acessível sozinha. Isso é uma coisa boa! Eu acenei e sorri de volta, sabendo no fundo da minha mente que o meu primos estavam acompanhando de perto.

Eu senti a leve mudança do ar,ele estava ficando mais frio . Os reveladores sinais da neve .. Ótimo!, embora a chuva não me incomodasse muito. Eu odiava neve. Todas as queda, mais acidentes significavam mais sangue o que é igual a mais tentações. Eu me encolhi um pouco antes de me sentar no meu lugar habitual na classe de Literatura. Achei divertido ver o professor contorcer-se na frente da sala de aula, quando alguém lhe perguntava algo que ele não sabia a resposta.

Estranhamente, Mike construiu a coragem de sentar ao meu lado e tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas "infelizmente" o sino tocou e a aula tinha começado. Tivemos um teste relâmpago sobre Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, eu estava sorrindo durante o teste inteiro lembrando quando o livro foi publicado pela primeira vez e eu recitava os cinco primeiros capítulos na minha mente. Em outras palavras o teste foi simples, muito fácil.

Eu estava começando a me acostumar com o ensino médio agora. Não era sobre o lado da aprendizagem era sobre o tentar ser normal. Eu estava ficando confortável, mais disposta do que eu pensei que seria. Eu sabia que algo de ruim estava para acontecer para arruinar o meu contentamento. Ou talvez eu só estou sendo cínica aqui.

Quando saí da aula eu vi minúsculos cristais se formarem em torno de mim e ouvi muitas pessoas gritando e berrando excitadamente sobre a neve .. GRANDE ...

"Uau! Neve!" Mike exclamou chegando ao meu lado. Não! sério que é neve?...

Ela começou a serpentear em torno da minha cabeça, começando a cair mais rápido e mais pesada. Eu gemia, "Ugh". Depois suspirei, adeus contentamento , foi bom conhecer você .

"Você não gosta de neve, Bells?" Mike perguntou surpreso.

"Não. Você escorrega e quebra as coisas. E se você ainda não ouviu, eu não tenho um pé quente."

_Não, mas você estaria realmente quente na minha cama ..._

Eu gemi novamente. Eu realmente endureci com isso.

_Gema novamente Bella ..._

Eu parei então. Humano nojento! "Hmm, eu te vejo mais tarde, Mike." Eu disse "vou indo antes de ficar toda molhada." Eu percebi o que tinha dito e caminhei rapidamente para a minha próxima aula, antes que eu ouvisse o próximo pensamento de Mike.

O resto da manhã correu bem, exceto por, você sabe, a neve. Todo mundo ficou falando sobre isso, mas eu mantive minha boca fechada . Por que eles eram tão animados por causa da água congelada? Eu nunca soube que os humanos se divertiam com tanta facilidade. Eu estava muito alerta, enquanto andava do espanhol para o refeitório. Ninguém estava na porta hoje, felizmente, como eu disse hoje aos Cullens para ficarem longe e apenas observar.

Jessica jogou uma bola de neve em mim que eu peguei e esmaguei com a minha mão. Eu dei-lhe um brilho mortal para lembra-la que ela realmente deveria ter medo, e em seguida brinquei sobre não querer molhar o meu cabelo . Ela mordeu a isca e concordou totalmente, empurrando o resto dos adolescentes brincando na neve. Mike nós alcançou quando passamos a porta, rindo sobre a neve e contando a sua aventura heroica que ocorreu a partir de sua última aula a nossa posição atual. Como eu disse, simplesmente divertido.

Eu silenciosamente peguei Jessica pela manga e andei até a fila do almoço. Olhei rapidamente para a mesa da minha família e congelei quando vi que haviam cinco pessoas na mesa. Edward estava em casa! Por que isso me fez sentir tão feliz? Eu mentalmente lutei comigo mesma para ir lá e perguntar-lhe como foi sua viagem, mas desisti, como eu estava ensinando a seus irmãos como serem humanos.

"Olá ? Terra para Bella humanoide?", Mike chamou. Ele acabou de dizer humanoide?

¨Ahh-o... o quê ?", Eu disse, mas não olhei para ele, ainda olhando para a mesa dos Cullens, mas eu podia sentir ele seguindo o meu olhar.

"Ah". Ele disse isso com um tom de conhecimento.

"O quê ? Qual é o do 'Ah'." Eu olhei para ele, que parecia alguém com o coração partido.

"Nada Bella." Ele disse com tristeza. Eu fiz alguma coisa?

"O que está errado Mike?", Eu perguntei.

"Nada ,sério". Ele andou em direção da mesa com a bandeja que tinha acabado de pegar.

Olhei para Jess. "O que eu fiz para aborrece-lo?"

Jess simplesmente olhou para mim incrédula. "Você honestamente não vê isto, não é?"

"Ver o quê?", Perguntei pegando uma soda .

"Todo garoto na escola quer você , toda garota quer ser você." Ela pegou a comida dela, "Você não come?" perguntou com indiferença.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Por que você diz isso?",perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos na direção em que Mike foi.

"Sério?", De repente, ela disse. Ela não entendia como eu não sabia.

"Sim, diga me." Eu pressionei. Eu estava mostrando a minha família como os humanos obtêm respostas das pessoas. Não apenas sorrindo e mostrando os meus dentes levemente.

Ela suspirou, não querendo admitir o que ela estava prestes a dizer, "1. Você é linda." Olhei para baixo esperando o blush que nunca viria. "2. Você é sempre atenciosa, educada e doce. " Como que alguém sabe disso? Eu nunca falo com ninguém. E respeito e comportamento educado estavam meio que perfurados em meu jovem cérebro desde quando eu era criança. "Os meninos não tem vergonha de te levar para casa para conhecer os pais deles . E 3. Você está na família Cullen."

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer, eu era a única disponível, a única que falava com os humanos. E agia como humana também. Eu não quero nenhum menino para me levar para casa dele para conhecer seus pais, sendo que eu poderia come-los. Ser um Cullen"aparentemente" era apenas um bõnus para mim. Como Carlisle é muito rico eu poderia comprar aos meus adoradores qualquer coisa que eles quisessem, por isso que eles gostam de mim.

"Bella me diga, como é ?"

"Como é, o que?"

"Estar na casa deles." Eu ri levemente para isto e trouxe o refrigerante cuidadosamente aos meus lábios, fingindo beber e pondo-o para baixo novamente. Eu vi o olhar de horror nos olhos de Alice através de Jasper. Eu ri de novo.

" É como uma casa normal, pois eles são uma família normal, tudo é apenas NORMAL! ", Enfatizei cada vez que eu disse 'normal'.

"Acho que você disse muitos,¨ normal ", Eu ouvi Emmett disser após sua risada franca que veio do outro lado da sala. Eu olhei para eles para ver a reação dos outros. Eles estavam todos rindo. Edward, Jasper e Emmett tinham seus cabelos totalmente cobertos de neve derretida. Alice e Rosalie estavam se afastando dos meninos, então Emmett balançou a cabeça para eles, consequentemente encharcando-as também. Parecia que eles também estavam se divertindo com a neve, só que parecia mais uma cena de um filme em comparação com todos os outros. Mas eu podia ver a curiosidade que exalava. Olhei para cada um de perto, como se para gravar em minha mente. Sub-conscientemente olhando mais para Edward, estudando a sua expressão e pele perfeita. Ele parecia saudável e feliz. Cortesia de Tanya, talvez?

Fiz uma careta para este pensamento. "Bella, o que você está olhando?", Jessica perguntou,se intrometendo em meus pensamentos. Pela primeira vez, felizmente. Eu olhei para ela, que seguiu o meu olhar anterior. Por que todos continuavam fazendo isso?

Logo que Jess falou , os olhos de Edward brilharam para ela e de repente passando para mim. Minha respiração acelerou ligeiramente. Acenei para ele, pelo retorno. E então, olhei para a mesa. Eu não poderia enfrentar o seu olhar por muito tempo. Eu não entendia como Edward me fazia sentir nervosa e insegura de mim mesmo. Ok, eu sabia o porque , mas certamente não iria contar a ninguém sobre isso.

"Edward Cullen está te encarando", Jessica deu uma risadinha no meu ouvido.

"Cale a boca!"

No entanto, ela continuou apesar do meu pedido "Isto não é um pouco estranho? Vocês são como parentes!"

"Jess." eu disse , "Na verdade nós não somos parentes e pare de pensar assim"

"Como você é solteira, ele é solteiro .. Porque não? E eu não sou o única que cheguei a essa conclusão!", Ela riu da minha expressão. Eu apenas sai fora,esperta como uma menininha.

Para o resto do almoço, eu com muito cuidado evitei qualquer tema relacionado aos Cullens com os meus colegas e olhei para a minha mesa, tanto quanto eu poderia encarar o plástico. Eu realmente não queria andar com Mike, ele ainda parecia um pouco chateado com alguma coisa, eu ainda não sei o que fiz e todos planejavam atingi-lo com a neve. Felizmente, eu comecei a ouvir o bater da água caindo no meio do telhado na metade do almoço ,e o pensamento de que a neve começou a ser lavada me animou um pouco. Eu também queria falar com Edward, só para perguntar como foi no Alasca ... não por qualquer outra razão; de modo algum...

O sino do almoço tocou e eu ouvi o coro de gemidos em admissão dos alunos que saiam primeiro pela porta. "Então eu vou pegar Tyler de surpresa com uma bola de neve batendo nas costas dele!", Erik me disse animadamente.

"Ah, isto é uma vergonha". Eu disse sarcasticamente, quando Erik começou a xingar a neve inexistente, em seguida ele viu minha expressão de desgosto com suas palavras e parou imediatamente com um pequeno "desculpe".

" O que..., merda!", Mike disse "Onde está a justiça? Eu perdi minha garota e agora a neve! Isto não é justo!"

Ele perdeu a garota dele? Ele não poderia estar se referindo a mim. .. poderia? Mike manteve sua sequência de queixas por todo o caminho até o prédio de quatro andares. Eu só balancei a cabeça e fiz um 'humm' quando ele parou e olhou para mim.

Uma vez dentro da sala de aula, vi que minha mesa estava vazia, como tinha sido na semana passada. Edward e eu nunca tivemos uma aula juntos ainda. Talvez ele não ia vir para a aula. Meu coração murchou enquanto eu pensava nisso. Eu suspirei e comecei a desenhar formas aleatórias no meu caderno. Não satisfeita continuei os rabiscos na capa do livro , desenhando-os durante a chata palestra do Sr. Banner sobre a raiz de cebola e composta. Que mais uma garota pode querer?

Eu ouvi claramente quando alguém arrastou a cadeira ao meu lado e de repente eu estava sorrindo, enquanto ainda rabiscava. "Olá ". Sua voz musical me cumprimentou. Parecia que eu não a tinha ouvido a muito tempo. Eu olhei para a cara dele. A minha saudação presa na minha garganta. Ele era tão bonito quanto agora antes de partir? Ele me encarou também. Notei sem querer que sua cadeira estava inclinado para mim, ele não estava pensando em aprender nesta lição. Seu cabelo cor de bronze perfeito era confuso e tinha gotas reunidas no topo dele. Ele estava sorrindo completamente mostrando seus dentes que espelhavam o meu sorriso.

Parecia que ele estava esperando pela minha resposta. "Olá , Edwin. " Eu disse e olhei para baixo, quebrando a tensão invisível que nos cercava.

Ele riu, "Haha, Bells".

"Touche , meu amigo!" Eu brinquei. "Como você vai ?"

"Estou muito bem. E você ?"

"Estou bem", Eu respondi, embora eu me sinto muito melhor agora que você está ao meu lado.

"Foi tudo tão solitário e quieto ao redor de casa sem você , Edward."

"E como você sabe?"

"Esme estava pensando ..." Deixei a sentença aberta.

"Sim, ouvi dizer que Esme pode pensar." Edward zombou.

"O que você é ? Um comediante agora", Eu perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Não, eu só sou naturalmente engraçado." Eu entrei em um ataque de riso quando eu ouvi o eco através da escola, pois Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rose estavam rindo demais.

_Quando ele começou a ter senso de humor?_ Emmett pensou.

"Você está certo. Você é engraçado." Eu ainda estava rindo mesmo quando a aula tinha começado e o Sr. Banner estava passando para verificar os microscópios. Edward olhou para mim e depois olhou para fora da janela. Ele parecia estar esperando que eu comentasse sobre algo ... Eu sabia exatamente o que era.

"Então ..." Eu disse.

Ele virou a cabeça para mim. "Sim". Ele sabia que estava vindo.

"Como Tanya está?"

Ele olhou para mim novamente. "Ela está bem. Ela pensou em vir para visitar a irmãzinha de Carlisle ."Era a minha vez de brilhar.

"Ah, esta é única razão pela qual a ¨Gengibre¨ quer vir? Não é por um certo vampiro, que é solteiro do sexo masculino."

"Não, claro que não." Ele disse. Ele parecia triste por esse fato.

"Ei, anime-se!", Eu o cutuquei. "Você se parece com alguém que teve seu cão atropelado ou algo assim."

Ele olhou para mim. "Eu tentei deixá-la suavemente , mas ela não entendeu isto. Realmente é difícil." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Tenho certeza que deve ser difícil ser o centro da atenção de alguém." Murmurei.

"Uma palavra: Newton".

"Tanya". Repliquei.

"Erik". Ele atirou de volta.

"Jessica". Isso estava se tornando uma briga.

"Tyler". Ele estreitou os olhos, não haviam mais meninos que eu conhecia, provavelmente não na escola.

"Lauren". Cuspi com um sorriso no meu rosto.

"JASPER! ", Ele sussurrou ruidosamente. Engoli em seco. Como que ele sabe sobre isso?

"O que tem ele?¨, Tossi.

"Ele pensou sobre isso." Ele sorriu para mim.

Mordi o lábio inferior antes de explodir, "Um beijo!" ,Eu exclamei, "Por que ele sempre trás isto à tona. Desculpe eu sou uma menina de dezesseis anos imortal! O que devo fazer se estou me sentindo uma adolescente vo..."

"Eu não posso culpa-lo .. você é muito bonita." Ele olhou para longe de mim.

"Eu acho que não tenho nada contra a vampira gengibre tão pouco .. .Ela tem bom gosto nos companheiros." Eu olhei para o quadro-negro, enquanto eu disse isso.

"Vamos começar!", Sr. Banner disse, hoje era aula de laboratório .. Ótimo. Trabalho em dupla.

"Damas primeiro, parceira?", Edward perguntou. Olhei para cima para vê -lo sorrindo, um sorriso torto tão bonito que eu só podia parecer para ele como uma idiota.

"Isso é muito machista, parceiro. " Pisquei o olho para ele quando me recuperei do seu sorriso.

"Você quer começar ou não?", Seu sorriso se apagou um pouco.

" Certo!", Eu segurei minhas mãos para cima.

Eu olhei através do microscópio por um segundo. "Prófase". Eu disse com confiança.

"Você se importa se eu olhar?" ,Ele perguntou sério, quando eu comecei a remover o slide. Sua mão agarrou a minha, para me deter. Eu senti aquilo novamente. A corrente alcançou a minha mão de novo e para dentro do meu coração. Ele pareceu sentir também neste momento.

Ele puxou sua mão de volta imediatamente. Mas ele ainda chegou perto do microscópio. "Você queria dizer alguma coisa?", Eu perguntei, ainda tentando organizar meus pensamentos desordenados.

Ele me olhou confuso, "Não, eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa na verdade."

"Estranho .."

"De fato". Ele disse enquanto examinava o slide levando o mesmo tempo que eu . "Prófase". Ele murmurou enquanto anotava na folha. Ele tinha uma escrita bonita, ele então mudou o slide para um diferente e olhou para ele. "Anáfase".

"Posso?", Eu o desafiei após escorregar para fora do transe que sua escrita me pôs.

Ele parecia achar isso engraçado. "Claro." Droga ele estava certo.

"Decepcionado somos nós?", Ele perguntou.

"Slide três, valentão". Continuamos este processo de disputa ao longo de cada slide; aprendendo coisas sobre o outro, quando não estávamos chateados um com o outro , eu evitei o meu passado e a história tanto quanto possível, mas eu queria saber sobre o dele "Eu sei que Alice já lhe mostrou o que eu disse, Edward. Não há necessidade de perguntar. " Eu disse quando ele trouxe isto para cima.

"Mas eu quero ouvir isso de você ." Ele disse.

"Você ouviu! Através de sua família!", Eu reclamei. "Tudo bem, só se você me disser o seu."

"Chicago, 1918. Gripe Espanhola. Carlisle." versão resumida, sério? Pois bem, dois podem jogar este jogo, senhor.

"Você já sabe!", Eu falei, "eu já lhe disse antes!" Ele sorriu para mim ..

"Outra vez?", Ele me olhou nos olhos com seu sorriso torto.

Eu suspirei " Londres, 1655. Vitima ... Ashton".

"Mas você disse que não sabia o nome." Ele afirmou.

"Eu menti." Sussurrei. "Por favor não diga a Carlisle. Iria... destruí -lo." Eu implorei.

"Claro que eu não vou." Ele sorriu para mim. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele. Sabe quando você tem a sensação de aperto na boca do estômago? Essa era a sensação que eu tinha quando estava perto de Edward. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele com a minha vida.

Eu não podia fugir do entusiasmo de Alice quando ela gentilmente me pegasse de Biologia e me levasse ao Ginásio. Eu só esperava que ela não tivesse ouvindo os comentários de Edward sobre o marido dela .. Se ela ouviu, eu estava totalmente ferrada .. mas logo que eu saí da sala de aula e vi o olhar de Alice me esperando, eu sabia que Jasper e eu tínhamos muito o que explicar, quando estivéssemos em casa.

Tirando o significado do primeiro olhar, ela começou a falar constantemente como ela sempre fazia, o que era tão tipico de Alice , toda a caminhada até a Ginásio. E assim que demos ao treinador Clapp nosso "Atestado médico", observei o desanimo no rosto dele e da maioria dos alunos do sexo masculino da classe. Ela conversou aleatoriamente sobre as coisas; o tempo, os pontos de caça que eram bons,sobre música, as férias que estavam chegando, sua família e não surpreendentemente compras, embora ela não parecia estar na conversa .. Acho que nem eu, mas sempre que eu tinha uma conversa com Alice, normalmente eu só ouvia, eu mal conseguia falar uma palavra.

Isto estava me deixando nervosa .. Eu acho que eu preferia que ela me rasgasse em pedaços .. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que isso, ela estava saltando fora da pequena declaração, eu não acho que ela iria me despedaçar por causa de um erro! Ela não iria... Certo?

Mas então foi apenas um pequenino beijo. Jasper e eu nos afastamos um do outro, logo que isso aconteceu! Não é como nós fizemos alguma coisa errada, e isso foi antes de Alice, então ela não tem nada que ficar louca .. Tudo o que aconteceu foi A.A(antes de Alice) e foi no passado,um passado distante, felizmente. Ela não tinha nada para se preocupar. Então, por que ela parecia ansiosa. Eu não preciso ser Jasper para saber disso. Talvez eu estava reagindo de forma exagerada. Não me surpreendeu que ela me fez esperar pelos outros saírem de suas aulas, fazendo ambas nos contorcer.

Ela me fez ficar na frente da minha caminhonete á espera de seus irmãos .. Isso era porque ela não queria ir COMIGO? Ela se sentou no capo do meu carro ao meu lado de braços cruzados, balançando as pernas como uma criança, fazendo um pequeno bico, ela estava irritada e não ajudava que ela teve uma visão de Rosalie, que seria mantida na sala de aula já que a professora estava gemendo sobre respeito e comportamento educado, a sua turma toda. O sino soou dentro da escola e ainda assim soou mais alto em meus ouvidos sensíveis. "Finalmente!", Alice exclamou, saltando do capo do caminhão.

A próxima coisa que eu notei foi Emmett correndo em um ritmo humano na multidão de estudantes vindo da porta principal. Basicamente, ele jogou Lauren e Ben para fora do caminho. Eu ri baixinho descrente ; Emmett queria garantir o banco da frente no show que estava prestes a acontecer na residência Cullen. Eu tremi ao pensar nisso. Alice gritando com sua voz de duende para Jasper e eu, que parecíamos envergonhados e silenciosamente assustados até mesmo para nos defender .. foi assim que eu via o confronto. Emmett chegou até nós com um, eu não costumo dizer esta coisas mas, sorriso de merda no rosto redondo. Eu o fuzilei com os olhos.

_Ohh! Bella tem muitas explicações para dar! _ Sua voz mental disse com um sotaque infantil. Ele era tão imaturo, eu o fuzilei mais uma vez pelos seus pensamentos.

"Então, como vos estais, Alice, Bella?", Ele disse acenando para nós duas.

"O que você disse, Em?" ,Alice falou, o que saiu um pouco irritado. Ah não ..

"Isso significa 'E ai?", no Velho-Inglês. Estamos estudando¨ The Tempest ¨em Literatura. " Emmett disse com orgulho. Alice balançou a cabeça, encarando o vazio, pensando na letra de uma música que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Talvez ela escrevesse letras de música?

Espera, eu estou pensando na musica de Alice, enquanto ela estava, provavelmente, contemplando a minha eventual morte. Eu tremi involuntariamente novamente. Edward e Jasper foram os próximos a deixar o prédio principal, Edward tinha uma expressão divertida e Jasper parecia apavorado. Edward estava provavelmente ouvindo os pensamentos de Jazzy, que estava pensando de uma maneira muito engraçada sobre o beijo acidental e os acontecimentos anteriores a ele.

Quando eles se aproximaram; Jasper bravamente foi direto para o lado de Alice. Emmett murmurou algo com Edward sobre "um homem mais forte do que eu", que fez Edward entrar em erupção com um ataque de riso. Rosalie chegou também ao estacionamento, claramente de mau humor, evitando o olhar de todos, até que ela se aproximou olhando para cima e lentamente observou as nossas posições com cuidado.

Alice estava na extremidade mais distante da minha caminhonete com Jasper, basicamente babando no ombro dela, pois eles não tinham falado duas palavras entre si, Alice nem sequer olhou para ele. Edward e Emmett estavam longe de Alice, mas próximo o suficiente para ouvir a discussão que eles esperavam acontecer, mas longe o suficiente para que eles não seriam arrastados para a conversa. E eu estava apenas no meio sem saber para onde ir. Eu certamente não iria interromper o desempenho estelar de Alice em ignorar Jasper e eu não iria ficar ao lado de Edward apenas no caso de Emmett começar a me perturbar , então eu estava no meio enfrentando os olhares de todos.

"Boa sorte, para vocês dois!", Rose apenas disse para mim e Jasper ,quando ela, Emmett e Edward, que estava cacarejando ainda, deslizaram se afastando cuidadosamente da Tempestade Alice, portanto eles iriam pular a calmaria antes da tempestade para o Volvo prata.

Alice bufou e dançou na mesma direção que seus três irmãos. Jasper hesitou um segundo olhando nos meus olhos, ele estava nervoso e confuso e verdadeiramente assustado. Ele amava tanto Alice , ele não queria que ela ficasse com raiva dele. Seu maior medo era Alice deixa -lo. Eu queria consola -lo e dizer que ela o ama mais do que ele sabia e ela nunca se atreveria a deixa-lo, nem mesmo para uma longa viagem de compras.

Então, depois de nossa conversa em silêncio, ele afastou-se de cabeça baixa com as mãos no bolso. Eu suspirei e pulei na minha caminhonete á espera de um resmungo da vida; vendo o carro prata distante na estrada com um evidente inconveniente dentro do veículo.

Pensei na noite que Jasper e eu nos beijamos .. E estremeci com a lembrança desagradável.

_"Bella? Bella? Por favor, me responda, Bella? " Eu ouvi a sua voz em pânico do lado de fora do prédio em chamas. Ele estava tentando acalmar a mãe que chorava por seu filho, com uma menininha em prantos em seus braços._

_Eu apenas não podia deixar inocentes como eles ! Eu não podia! Não depois que eu e Jasper tínhamos bebido de inocentes como eles!_

_"Me ajude .. " O garoto sussurro. O último! Eu usei meus sentidos para saber onde a criança estava. Eu não podia sentir o cheiro dele, o fogo tinha enchido o ar com fumaça, já era muito desconfortável para respirar e não ajudava que eu tinha que ter cuidado, por ser inflamável._

_"Alguém .. por favor .. me salve. " Sua pequena voz engasgou novamente. Agarrei minha anágua e atirei-a ao chão e corri para dentro do espaço de onde eu pensei que a voz tinha vindo. Eu não podia ter certeza meus sentidos estavam alertas demais com o fogo. Eu vi uma pequena mão se contorcendo sob uma viga de madeira. Eu me concentrei mais e ouvi as batidas fracas do seu coração. Eu engasguei com o desconforto do ar, que me sufocava ligeiramente._

_Eu não podia desistir! Eu não iria deixá -lo morrer! Ele tinha uma irmã mais nova que precisava dele para cuidar dela, uma mãe que precisava do amor dele_

_Eu agarrei o resto dos escombros em torno dele, algo o estava segurando para baixo, eu não podia puxa-lo, pois se eu o fizesse com muita força poderia machuca-lo. Eu finalmente consegui tirar as últimas pedras e madeiras de cima dele e ele se arrastou até os meus braços e em seguida desmaiou._

_Eu rapidamente examinei seu corpo inconsciente,havia apenas uma costela fora do lugar, mas nada grave. Abracei-o perto de mim, com cuidado para não machuca-lo, mantendo a cabeça dele para baixo, eu me apressei para sair fora do prédio em chamas,que desmoronou bem na hora em que eu pulei pela janela do andar de cima, eu aterrissei atrás do prédio, ninguém teria me visto saltar tão longe. Eu respirei com alívio, ele estava vivo! Todos os sete estavam vivos, a família inteira._

_Quando voltei a respirar mais uma vez, fiquei imóvel o menino desmaiado estava sangrando .. Meus olhos se fixaram em seu pescoço e em seguida, em suas feridas que sangravam. O menino se transformou em uma figura escura, eu não conseguia lembrar quem era, o que era. Todo o resto era só uma espécie de manchas escuras na escuridão. Tudo o que eu via era o pescoço, imaginei o delicioso, quente e bombeante sangue correndo através das veias .._

_Sim ... ceda à tentação.. Meu desumano monstro sussurrou em minha mente. ... Apenas um... Já faz muito tempo .._

_Baixei a cabeça na direção das fracas sombras do pescoço. "NÃO BELLA! NÃO!" Uma voz conhecida gritou, voando para mim. Bella .. esta era eu? Quem sou eu? Quem era essa pessoa tão familiar, uma voz que eu poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar._

_"Bella? " Ele sussurrou para mim novamente, enquanto ele levou o corpo para longe de mim, quando ele fez isto,as sombras se transformaram no menino que eu tinha acabado de salvar. Engoli em seco. "Eu apenas ..?" Eu perguntei,com a voz embargada. Ele balançou a cabeça sombriamente, verificando que o menino ainda estava respirando e se havia mais algum osso quebrado._

_A mãe do menino veio correndo para nós, soluçando levando o menino das mãos de Jasper e graciosamente agradecendo por tudo o que fizemos. Mais pessoas vieram nos agradecer também , enquanto fiquei ali em silêncio, sem me mexer, não respirando .._

_Os homens o levaram para onde os médicos estavam, para um check up, todos foram com eles. Deixando Jasper e eu sozinhos, junto com o restante dos bombeiros que ainda estavam apagando o fogo._

_"Bella "Ele deu um passo em minha direção, eu dei um passo longe dele._

_"Não! " Eu disse levantando minhas mãos para cima como um gesto de advertência. "Eu preciso caçar e eu preciso ir .. Ir embora daqui." Ele me agarrou e me abraçou, ele era mais rápido do que eu naquela época ._

_"Eu pensei que iria perder você, querida. " ,quando ele disse isso, eu comecei a chorar à seco em sua camisa, agarrando-o como eu podia pela cintura. Ele gentilmente acariciou minhas costas e me fez silenciar até que eu me acalmei._

_"P-por favor .. por Jas ". Eu choraminguei saltando para fora de seu abraço, "Eu preciso sair daqui, agora."_

_"Não sem mim, Isabella. " Ele disse, o que me fez chorar de novo, "Bella". Parecia que ele também iria chorar se ele pudesse . Fechei os olhos e me movi para abraça-lo ,exatamente quando ele estava indo para me abraçar,mas eu sentia uma estranha pressão contra os meus lábios. Percebendo o que era, abri meus olhos imediatamente; quando eu fiz isso eu estava olhando para os próprios olhos negros de Jasper , que estavam muito próximos para o meu gosto. Tremendo, nós dois saltamos longe um do outro. NÓS TÍNHAMOS NOS BEIJADO!_

_"Eugh! ", Eu disse, enxugando os lábios olhando para onde Jasper estava, atrás de uma árvore._

_"Sim, eugh ". Ele sussurrou._

_"Porque você fez isso? " ,Fiquei indignada. Eu toquei meu lábio inferior em descrença._

_"Eu? eu não fiz nada! ", Ele defendeu-se, caminhando para mim, "Foi você que...", Ele tremeu, ele não poderia nem mesmo terminar a frase._

_"Eu não fiz ! eu estava indo abraça-lo, seu idiota. E a próxima coisa que eu senti foram seus lábios .. " Engasguei com o pensamento. "Isso foi nojento, nunca faça isso de novo!" ,Comecei a caminhar para longe dele e para o hospital, onde iria caçar. Queríamos que eles tivessem uma escolha, só nos alimentávamos com pessoas que já estavam as portas da morte -Jasper e eu apenas acelerávamos o processo._

_"Não se preocupe! Isto nunca vai acontecer de novo! " ,Ele disse aproximando-se de mim, nós não precisávamos ter pressa, as pessoas estariam morrendo em qualquer lugar que nos fossemos, por isso não importava se chegássemos lá rápido._

_"Jesus,agora eu me sinto violada . Espero que agora você esteja feliz , Jazzy! ", Eu o cutuquei brincando._

_"O que ? Eu.. não..quero dizer. ", Ele viu a minha expressão e bateu a cabeça com a palma da sua mão. Eu ri, eu amava isto:provocar Jazzy. Ele era como o irmão que eu tinha perdido há muito tempo. Eu senti como se eu tivesse um novo propósito, quando eu estava perto de Jasper._

Eu ri saindo do meu devaneio, Jasper me fazia lembrar Carlisle, em muitos aspectos. Mas ele era completamente diferente dele de muitas maneiras também.

Suspirando, eu olhei ao redor do estacionamento e notei que estava vazio e também quase escuro lá fora. Eles devem ter ido há séculos! Ah não! Alice vai surtar!

DROGA!DROGA!DROGA!DROGA!DROGA! eu continuei gritando em minha cabeça enquanto eu corria para a garagem dos Cullen. O interior da casa estava em silêncio ; mentais ou do outro jeito. Ninguém estava falando, o que me fez silenciosamente apreensiva. Eu tentei me acalmar antes de rastejar para dentro do prédio como uma criança repreendida. Acho que eu não tenho nada para me preocupar, era só Alice, pelo amor de Deus. Oh Deus! Era ALICE! Ela iria encontrar alguma maneira de me destruir, se as coisas não fossem bem.

Devemos contar a história a ela como foi, inocente. Nada aconteceu, exceto os lábios de duas pessoas se tocando, nem mesmo por um segundo! Tudo vai ficar bem! eu tentei convencer a mim mesmo. "Bella". Alice cumprimentou-me friamente na porta. Por um segundo eu pensei em cair na gargalhada,toda a tensão da situação estava me deixando histérica , mas inteligentemente decidiu ir contra ela.

"Alice", eu tentei sorrir, mas eu tinha certeza que se transformou em uma careta "Me desculpe, eu estou atrasada;a caminhonete estava lenta" ,Eu encolhi os ombros. Eu olhei dentro da sala para ver Edward, Rosalie e Emmett com expressões preocupadas. Era uma mudança drástica para seus rostos anteriores, quando os vi pela ultima vez. Jasper apenas parecia aterrorizado, eu senti que ele ainda estava se preocupando com a possibilidade de Alice deixa-lo. Mais uma vez eu queria conforta -lo de alguma forma, mas como antes pensei que era melhor se eu ficasse longe dele

Carlisle tinha o mesmo comportamento frio de Alice. Eu tinha certeza que ele pensou que minha inocência foi tomada ou algo assim, pelo beijo de Jasper. Eu tremi ao pensar, beijar Jasper era como ... Eu não podia nem pensar em uma boa metáfora para descrever. Esme ficou olhando em volta para todos da sua família e apertou os punhos como o seu coração, ela estava preocupada com tudo isto.

Eu cuidadosamente deslizei passado Alice, antes dela morder minha cabeça, e caminhei para a sala onde todos, exceto Jasper, estavam sentados. "Eu vejo que é hora da história novamente ." Eu brinquei e ganhei um grunhido alto e agudo, eu me pergunto de quem .. eu tentei aliviar o clima e é isso que eu ganho - que beleza.

"Por favor, Bella sente-se." Esme disse gentilmente "Há alguns assuntos que queremos discutir." Ela sorriu calorosamente para tentar desintegrar o meu crescente desconforto.

"Claro." Eu disse e depois sentei-me no sofá antes que eu ficasse presa ao lado de Alice, que a contragosto dançou até a única poltrona.

Jasper então suspirou e caminhou até mim com uma cara triste . Eu ia dizer-lhe para ficar bem longe de mim e ir para a mulher dele, antes que ele piorasse as coisas para nós, mas depois compreendi que Alice sentou-se mais afastado de nós por uma razão. "Então, quando você e Jasper se encontram pela primeira vez, Isabella? ", Carlisle dirigiu a pergunta a mim e ignorou seu "filho" completamente, cuspindo o nome de Jasper quando falou, ele pensava que nós fizemos coisas improprias.

Eles iam nos interrogar .. Ótimo. E usando os nomes completos ... melhor ainda .

"Euuu .." Eu disse. Eu nunca fui boa em testes orais ou indagações ou qualquer coisa assim, eu sempre congelava e não conseguia pensar corretamente.

"Nós nós conhecemos quando eu estava com Peter e Charlotte." Jasper disse, salvando meu traseiro. Carlisle o encarou, mas acenou para ele.

"E você imediatamente seguiu Bella como um cachorrinho perdido?", Rose perguntou de onde ela estava, sentada entre Edward e Emmett, eu podia ver que ela estava gostando disso, todos eles estavam. Eu peguei o começo de um sorriso em seu lindo rostinho , eu gostaria de ter a coragem de bater isto fora.

"NÃO! Ele não me seguiu imediatamente ! ",Eu o defendi, quase pulando da cadeira.

"Então ele no final das contas seguiu em torno de você como um tolo!", Alice nós questionou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"SIM!", Eu pensei por um segundo, "Não, Quero dizer NÃO!"

_Grande Bella, piore as coisas para nós, por que você não o pioraria . _Jasper pensou sarcasticamente.

"ME DESCULPE! Eu não fui feita para interrogatório ou ensinada em como manipular as pessoas, com meus poderes, Jasper! ", Gritei para ele ficando em pé e o encarando de cima . Lembrei-me então que eu estava em uma sala cheia de pessoas que pareciam totalmente confusas. "Desculpe". Resmunguei e me encolhi para dentro do conforto da minha cadeira.

"Bella, isso não é um interrogatório. Estamos apenas tentando entender as coisas." Esme tentou consolar-me, mais alto que o normal para que eu pudesse ouvi-la entre as gargalhadas de Emmett. Alice olhou furiosamente para ele para dizer-lhe que se calasse, e ele então se esticou para estar mais perto de Rosalie.

"Vocês tiveram algum tipo de" relacionamento "durante a estadia de Jasper com Peter?" ,Esme perguntou educadamente, voltando a nossa "história".

"O que você quer dizer com" relacionamento "?, Jasper perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

"Significa que Esme perguntou se você se deitou com a minha irmãzinha? ", Carlisle perguntou, fazendo uma careta para o filho.

"Irmão!", Eu estava furiosa, " Jasper e eu nunca ...", Eu não podia dizer isto ... ,"Então, respondendo a sua pergunta imprópria ,Não, ele nunca 'se deitou comigo' como você tão singularmente o disse ", Jasper estava vomitando no final da minha frase, eu tinha dificuldade em manter-me em pé, quando Carlisle tinha dito isso.

"Pai teria vergonha de você pensar uma coisa dessas, Carl!", Eu gritei para ele.

"Isso é nojento", Jasper disse "você pensou que nós ..." ele estremeceu.

"Eu não quis disser o que o meu marido pensou, crianças, minhas desculpas." Esme sorriu, novamente ela tinha que falar, não bastava as gargalhadas de Emmett e Rose e cacarejos de Edward também? Mas desta vez eu os encarei, eles tremeram enquanto tentavam se endireitar.

"O que você quis dizer, mamãe?" ,Alice perguntou docemente para ela. Foi bom que ela não queria estrangular alguém.

"Eu quis dizer, que se eles se conheceram de forma adequada, como fazem agora". Esme estava mentalmente voando no céu, porque Alice a chamou de "mamãe" .. Puxa saco. ..

"Ah, certo!", Eu disse-lhes, "Não, eu cruzei com o trio muito antes de falar com Jasper - ele me intimidava." Eu olhei para ele, "As cicatrizes. Assustavam." Ele riu, apesar da razão pela qual estávamos lembrando.

"Nós fomos cautelosos com você também, você era o mais velho vampiro que havíamos colidido,a maioria dos antigos evitou a região por um bom meio século antes de sequer pensar em voltar."

"Sério?", Eu perguntei, intrigada com essa informação. Não apenas que nenhum deles ficou, mas pelo fato dele ter pensado que eu era um dos antigos,era um feito e tanto! Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Peter foi capaz de sentir sua idade .Através do dom dele."

"Isso é realmente interessante, por que ele não me contou?", Perguntei-lhe.

"Ele não confiou em você e você realmente não chegou a falar com ele. Você fugia muito, ainda foge!" ,Ele gargalhou sombriamente, antes mesmo de notarmos que estávamos perdidos no passado, Jasper e eu fazíamos muito disso ...

"Voltando para o que interessa." Emmett disse, já frustrado porque ele estava esperando os suculentos detalhes. Idiota.

"Bem, cerca de dois a três anos mais tarde, encontrei-me com eles novamente, por acaso, e Jasper perguntou se ele poderia vir comigo para onde eu estava indo." Eu disse.

"Eu podia ver que Peter e Charlotte queriam privacidade e eu estava ... Bem, como está Edward agora." Jasper acrescentou.

"Deprimente?", Emmett perguntou.

"Chato?", Rosalie se uniu

"Puritano?", Alice perguntou finalmente, o que fez a face de Jasper brilhar de felicidade que ela finalmente, tipo que, falou com ele.

"Todas as opções citadas." Eu disse ganhando uma risada de todos ,menos de Edward que estava encarando seus irmãos.

"Nós andamos ao redor da América por um tempo, mas acabamos por voltar para o Texas, no final dos anos quarenta." Jasper disse, e então ele ficou sombrio imediatamente e olhou para mim, que olhei para baixo.

Eu continuei com a história "Era véspera de Ano Novo de 1949. Havia uma festa em uma casa suburbana, perto da nossa casa." Eu suspirei, "Não havia muitas pessoas lá , apenas os vizinhos, nós mesmos tínhamos recebido um convite".

"E claro que não fomos. Isso foi antes de qualquer um de nós saber sobre sua dieta Carlisle. Ainda nós alimentávamos como outros da nossa espécie, mas não nos divertíamos com a alimentação dos humanos,de pessoas inocentes. Por isso só nos alimentávamos de pessoas que estavam à beira da morte e que nós dava permissão para matá -los. " Jasper explicou.

"Eu estava sentada à toa na nossa pequena casa apenas esperando que algo acontecesse, Jasper estava caçando, então eu estava sozinha. Eu não fui com ele para me alimentar, pois eu queria experimentar para ver quanto tempo eu poderia me abster de sangue. Por volta das 10:33 todas as crianças da festa foram mandadas para cama e a "verdadeira festa", como os adultos chamavam, começou. Mais tarde, quando estava próximo da meia noite, um pequeno incêndio começou na casa da festa, causado por uma falha elétrica, se descobriu mais tarde. A maioria das pessoas saiu à tempo antes que ficasse pior, mas a família da casa, as crianças que estavam no andar de cima dormindo e os pais que tinham bebido demais , ainda estavam lá dentro. Eu estupidamente sai para ajudar, por quê ? Eu não sei. Eu tinha de ajudar. Eu suponho que você poderia dizer que eu não queria sangue sendo derramado tão perto de onde morávamos, mas na época eu não estava nem pensando em sangue, eu só tinha que ajudar. "

Houve um silêncio na sala, eu mal notei o que estava acontecendo na família, porque eu fui transportado de volta para a casa. "A casa era, por falta de uma palavra melhor, ruim, vigas de madeira em toda parte;o teto estava começando a cair. Eu peguei os pais, que tinham desmaiado por causa da fumaça primeiro e depois eu levei o bebe recém-nascido fora porque, bem ela era recém-nascida .. ela tinha o maior risco de morrer com a fumaça! "

Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico pensando sobre o terrível evento . Eu senti uma mão esfregando minhas costas e na parte de trás da minha mente orei que não fosse Jasper, como sua esposa provavelmente estava desejando que o termo - se um olhar pudesse matar - fosse verdade. ¨Mas o garoto ... quase que eu cheguei tarde demais. Eu nem sabia que ele estava ali, tudo o que eu vi foi um borrão, de repente, a mãe estava gritando por ele para Jasper, que tinha chego em casa no meio deste caos, tentando acalma -la, mas ela estava enlouquecendo, você pode culpa -la? Eu estava apenas verificando se a bebezinha estava viva ,quando ouvi o seu grito fraco chorando por ajuda " ,Eu sufoquei reprimindo meu choro .

"Bella o encontrou e o levou para a segurança, mas ele estava sangrando e como Bella disse que estava sem se alimentar no momento". Jasper continuou a história . Esme e Rose ofegaram, Carlisle e Emmett olharam entre Jasper e pra mim buscando por alguma palavra de conforto, nós não dissemos nada. Alice olhou para mim com tristeza em seus olhos antes furiosos. Edward não fez nada porque ele já sabia o que vinha a seguir . "Eu estava lá antes que ela o mordesse. Depois que Bella tornou-se consciente do que estava acontecendo, ela o deu para mim e congelou como uma estátua não olhando para o menino ou mesmo respirando. Ela aperfeiçoou sua contenção anos antes de eu a conhecer. Algum dia eu pretendo fazer o mesmo. " Jasper olhou pra mim, me senti como se eu estivesse corando, mas claro que nunca poderia ser o caso. Alice começou a se remexer, ela estava se tornando silenciosamente inquieta.

"Depois que os médicos o levaram, nos apenas ficamos lá por uma hora, não falamos apenas nos olhando." Eu disse. Alice se manteve torcendo os dedos , cruzando as pernas até que ela finalmente interrompeu.

"Basta nos dizer sobre o beijo e pronto!", Ela quase berrou para nós.

"Nós vamos! ", Jasper disse, "apenas espere até começarmos a vomitar com a memória, e então você vai saber que ele está vindo,ok querida ?", Alice olhava chocada para ele. Parecia ser a primeira vez que Jasper levantou a voz para alguém. E o fato de que ele o fez para a sua esposa de todas as pessoas, tornava isto ainda mais assustador. Isso é o que os pensamentos de todos demostravam.

Eu tossi, "De qualquer forma, depois de algum tempo eu tipo que entre em colapso, exausta. Eu só fiquei histérica; chorando e tudo mais e Jasper me confortou." Carlisle franziu a testa por alguma coisa, então vi o que ele estava pensando, "Não desse jeito , Pervertido ! ". Ele colocou as mãos para cima em defesa. "Ele me abraçou e me acalmou o melhor que pode." Eu tremi um pouco ao que estava por vir.

"Então como é de Bella que estamos falando, ela achou que deveria me deixar e ir para algum canto no mundo, mau humorada por alguns séculos. " Ele olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros embaraçado, "Eu disse que ela não podia. Ela era a coisa mais próxima que eu tinha de uma família, então eu nunca iria deixa -la ir." _Isso até que Bella soube que os Volturi queriam que ela voltasse para casa, _Jasper pensou amargamente.

"Então", Eu imitei Jasper , "como é de Jasper que estamos falando, ele pensou que poderia me abraçar quando eu estava indo para abraça-lo, em seguida, "eu me engasguei.

"Está vindo!", Emmett disse com entusiasmo o que lhe valeu, um 'cala a boca', um tapa na cabeça e um olhar raivoso.

"Ela me beijou!"

"Ele me beijou!", Nós dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Espere, quem beijou quem?", Rose perguntou. "Edward, traduza esses estúpidos, em Inglês por favor."

Edward suspirou e explicou corretamente, "Pelo que eu recolhi a partir apenas dos pensamento de Jasper, já que eu ainda não consigo ouvir Bella, que foi um beijo acidental que ninguém o iniciou, apenas tipo as cabeças engancharam uma na outra." Ele parecia confuso, eu achava que todos eram, "Eles se separaram logo que aconteceu e começaram a vomitar, tipo como a maneira que eles estão fazendo agora." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Edward estava certo, estávamos vomitando. E tremendo e engasgando com a memória.

"Assim, ninguém deu o primeiro passo?" ,Emmett perguntou.

"Isso é o que Edward disse, imbecil!", Rose deu uma cotovelada nele.

"Bem, isso é uma porcaria de história!", Ele reclamou "Eu queria que fosse um pouco quente,o que iria fazer Alice ir naturalmente para cima do traseiro de Bella. Eu gostaria de ver quem teria vencido!", Rose deu um tapa na cabeça dele, mas concordou com ele ,antes de sair dizendo algo sobre a caça, mas todos sabiam o que eles realmente iam fazer .. .Infelizmente.

"Então, nada realmente aconteceu?", Alice perguntou, eu nunca a tinha visto tão insegura antes, ela estava de coração partido, por pensar que Jasper havia mentido para ela sobre nunca ter tido alguma coisa comigo. Mas ela parecia aliviada ao saber que ele realmente não estava mentindo.

"Não Ali, obviamente, nada aconteceu." Jasper a consolou, "eu lhe disse antes que você é a primeira e a única mulher que já amei ou quis." Eles então se abraçaram,o que me fez querer pular de alegria.

"Me desculpe,por ter pensando essas coisas de vocês." Ela disse, "Eu estava tão Rosalie, perversa e fria, Bella eu estou tão arrependida! Venha comigo as comprar que eu vou te compensar!" Ela implorou.

"Claro, mas eu posso comprar algo que eu realmente quero .. ou preciso neste momento?", Ela parecia incerta sobre isso, mas relutantemente concordou com a cabeça.

"Ali, eu também sinto muito." Jasper confessou a sua mulher.

"Por que, Jazzy?"

"Por gritar com você , é que Bella é como minha irmã e eu não gostei que você pensou que nós fizemos qualquer coisa. Eu não quero que nada de mal seja colocado no nome de Bella. E as emoções de todos, me fizeram ir ao extremo ".

"Falando de irmãos, eu acho que vou conversar com o meu!" ,Eu disse deixando-os a própria sorte. "Carlisle Willian Cullen venha aqui agora!", Eu gritei desnecessariamente, eu só queria que as pessoas soubessem que eu estava louca.

"Sim, Querida irmã " ,Ele sorriu inocentemente. Esme e Edward vieram com ele, eu supus que para me impedir de rasga-lo em pedaços .

"Você e eu temos que conversar." Eu luzi. "Como você pode pensar que eu iria deixar Jasper me tocar assim! " ,As coisas que ele tinha pensado eram revoltantes ," muito menos fazer qualquer uma daquelas coisas que você estava pensando! Você tem sorte que pai está morto, ou ele o teria matado por isso! Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer a você Carlisle: você é nojeto, realmente NOJENTO! Eu não entendo como você tem uma imaginação tão vívida; todas aquelas coisas nojentas que você pensou" ,Continuei meu discurso incansavelmente, "Honestamente, Jasper me lembra você, Carlisle. Ele é como um irmão, e eu não acho que eu alguma vez , fiz aquelas coisas que você pensava que eu fiz com a minha boca! A única coisa que eu vou sempre beber é sangue , muito obrigado, Carlisle ", eu suspirei" Eu realmente não quero dizer isso, mas eu tenho que dizer, pois só assim você vai parar com toda essa merda!. Então aqui vai: NINGUÉM DESONROU MINHA VIRTUDE AINDA! EU SOU VIRGEM! "

"Ah, e sim, eu disse merda!" ,Eu conclui . Eu podia ouvir Emmett e Rose rindo de onde eles estavam na floresta e Jasper e Alice em pequenas risadas de seu quarto. Esme parecia chocada e Edward parecia muito desconfortável.

"Ninguém desonrou você .. ainda." Carlisle pensou em voz alta, realmente de todas as coisas que eu tinha dito, isso foi tudo o que ele entendeu? ,"Isso significa que você pretende dar a sua inocência para alguém no futuro?"

"SIM!", Eu gritei, "Eu não planejo viver como uma maldita freira para o resto da eternidade! Como eu não tenho um companheiro ainda, eu não planejo ter qualquer 'Atividade de desonra " mas se eu estiver com alguém ; então sim. Eu não pretendo falar sobre este assunto com o meu irmão mais velho mais! ", Eu gritei. "Pelo Amor de Deus você é nojento .." Murmurei enquanto me afastava dele .. Por que no mundo eu tinha que acabar numa família-de-mente-suja ?

* * *

**Então o que vocês acharam? Hum? Tadinha da Bella! tá passando muita vergonha...hahahahah**

**Os capitulos seguintes são ainda mais engraçados. Tem parte que eu dei boas risadas. A YOUMAY tá recontando o livro de uma forma muito diferentes, ainda vamos ter várias cenas dele. Tomara que vocês gostem.**

**Alguém assisti Vampire Diaries? muito boa! Adoro o Damon...Quem não viu ainda, fica a dica, mas é muito diferente do livro.**

**Gente um segredo... os comentários aceleram as traduções. Eu fico muito empolgada com eles, tenho os meus momentos Alice! Então por favor deixe-me saber o que você está achando da história.**


	9. Muito a pensar

**_Muito a pensar_**

**_Bella POV_**

"NINGUÉM DESONROU MINHA VIRTUDE AINDA! EU SOU VIRGEM! ", Emmett engasgava na nossa mesa durante o almoço, enquanto eu batia minha cabeça contra o ombro de Edward.

"Por que ? Por que ele teve que ouvir isso?" ,Queixei-me ao ouvido de Edward ganhando uma risada dele. Edward e eu estavámos juntos desde ontem a noite, depois que todos foram para seus respectivos quartos , não tínhamos nada para fazer assim conversamos durante a noite toda, só nos separando por causa da escola.

"Acho que metade de Forks ouviu." Ele sussurrou para mim "Você tem um grito muito agudo. Pensei que o meu tímpano ia estourar." Cutuquei ele em resposta. Percebi claramente que estávamos praticamente pendurados um no outro,nos olhando nos olhos. Eu gostei um pouco demais, muito mais do que eu sei que deveria.

"Sim, Bella." Emmett brincou "Você tem um bom conjunto de pulmões." Ele olhou para a minha blusa decotada (Obrigado Alice ...não). Eu imediatamente cobri meu peito, ele estava me olhando como se ele pudesse olhar através da minha roupa. Isto não era ver através, era?

"Você é um idiota, você sabe." Rose disse para ele brincando de dar socos, com um sorriso no rosto. Pelo menos eles evitavam brigar aqui .

Alice e Jasper riram enquanto se sentavam ao meu lado , colocando uma bandeja para mim. "Obrigado por estar atrasado .. de novo." Eu disse a Jasper, que tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto, você poderia simplesmente dizer que o menino teve um pouco de amor!

"Desculpe, nos estávamos .. Ocupados". Jasper riu para Alice que ainda estava ajeitando o botões de sua blusa," Não se preocupe, jovem Bella, nos trouxemos de presente a comida nojenta! "

"E nós agradecemos." Eu disse. "Como eu estava dizendo antes. Eu sou mais velha que todos vocês juntos provavelmente " Eu fiz o cálculo mental. 147 +109 +90 +76 +75 = 573 .. Droga! Só 218 anos mais que eu. Jasper me olhou triunfante, ele fez as contas também.

"Ei, Bells-**kizzle**?" Emmett e eu mudamos dos nomes de bebes para** gangsta-poppin **nomes

"Sim, Em-**dawg**" Eu respondi ,"minha casa, garoto '.

_***Nota: seria uma própria linguagem que os rappers americanos criaram, Snoop Dogg,Jay-Z,etc..Acrescentando o sufixo izzle .Kizzle significaria: Kool+Izzle. Dawg: cara, mano. Quem quiser saber mais vou deixar um link no meu profile onde explica melhor, achei muiiiito confuso...**_

"Por que você não está sentada com os mortais esquisitos hoje?", Sim, os humanos são os esquisitos ..

"Por que, você não me quer?", Eu perguntei com um ligeiro beicinho, inocentemente.

_Qual é a melhor Bella ou Alice, em levar as pessoas em torno de seu dedo mindinho? _Rosalie perguntou em seus pensamentos.

"Bella". Edward respondeu à pergunta de Rose, que me fez querer corar e me deixou de mau humor ao mesmo tempo. Não era minha culpa se eu sabia as fraquezas das pessoas, se Alice fosse tão velha quanto eu, ela seria uma força incontrolável da natureza.

Emmett ignorou nossa conversa silenciosa e me respondeu "Não é isso. Eles parecem sentir sua falta. Quando digo "eles " quero dizer os meninos. " Ele piscou para mim, mas seus pensamentos estavam indicando que ele estava chateado por isso, eu já era como uma irmãzinha para ele, assim como ele já era outro irmão mais velho para mim.

"Ah, sim, Mike estava estranho ontem, por isto eu pensei em voltar para as pessoas sãs. Ou não tão sãs , depende da maneira que você olha para isto." Dei de ombros e disse "Eu posso voltar, se você não me quer. "

Eu drasticamente me levantei com uma expressão triste no rosto, e estava prestes a ir embora quando uma mão pulou e agarrou meu braço me puxando para baixo, para me sentar ao lado dele. "Fique conosco, por favor." Edward pediu.

"Claro." Eu disse voltando. O resto da nossa família ficou quieta, silenciosamente dando uns aos outros olhares esperançosos, que eu não entendi. Logo depois o sino finalizando o almoço soou. Biologia passou rapidamente com Edward e eu fazendo laboratório de novo, mas eu não sei, parecia diferente, como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer e nós estávamos na calmaria antes da tempestade. No ginásio , Alice e eu decidimos esperar por Rose, para que ela não gritasse conosco novamente.

Uma vez que o sino final soou, nos encontramos com os meninos que estavam esperando na frente da escola, "Bem,nós vemos em casa, Bella?" Edward me perguntou enquanto todos nós caminhávamos para os dois carros que estavam separados por quatro carros um do outro.

"Sim, com certeza." Eu respondi, "Bem, pode levar algum tempo para eu chegar lá ." Eu ri. "A caminhonete não gosta de neve."

"Ou chuva, ou sol." Rose comentou em nossa conversa.

"Ha ha." Cuspi, "Apenas lembre-se de respeitar os mais velhos e seus veículos!

"Eu não entendo, num minuto você diz que odeia quando a tratamos como mais velha do que nós, e agora você diz para respeita-la." Emmett coçou a cabeça confuso. "Decida-se mulher!" ,Ele exclamou fazendo a maioria dos estudantes se virar para olhar fixamente para ele.

"Ah, as alegrias das contradições!" ,Eu sorri para ele.

"Ei, você sabia que seu carro é quase mais velho do que Rose e Emmett!" Alice acrescentou, "Então quase é o mais velho também, Rose!" Eles riram.

"Sim, espertalhão." Eu disse, sarcasticamente, "Mexa com o lutador mais experiente aqui. Conspirem contra quem poderia chutar o traseiro de TODOS vocês. Ótima jogada!" Sarcasmos é um dos meus pontos fortes!

"Eu poderia pegar você , Bella." Emmett começou a flexionar os músculos de seu braço. Devo dizer que foi muito intimidante.

"Cara," Jasper riu de suas travessuras "você apenas não poderia bater nela ". O resto de seus irmãos concordaram, inclusive eu.

"Sim, qualquer coisa que você disser." Emmett respondeu divertidamente, enquanto ele e Rose caminhavam até o carro de Edward.

"Te vejo mais tarde, querida'" o sotaque Jasper soou no meu ouvido, eu sorri para ele. Eu realmente o amava como um irmão mais velho, ou irmão mais novo, ah, você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

"Muito mais tarde." Alice piscou para mim eu fiz uma carranca brincando de volta. Ela e Jasper se afastaram de mim, Edward simplesmente acenou enquanto ele seguia para o carro. Nós já tínhamos nos despedido.

Eu fiquei assistindo a minha família ir e fui surpreendida com uma explosão de medo, como se esta não era a primeira vez que a família havia se afastado de mim, eles foram tirados de mim ou foram embora porque tinham que. .. Todos eles se afastavam. Todo mundo sempre se afastava.

Eu estava em pé no meio do caminho, esforçando-me para lutar contra a súbita onda de emoções que as ações de minha família tinham causado ,quando eu vi. Alice suspirou quando a visualização foi capturada por ela, ela petrificou, não sabendo o que fazer. Ah não .. Eu pensei assim que vi. Isso ia acabar mal.

Vi várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Tudo desacelerou consideravelmente, e eu fui capaz de absorver as coisas com uma clareza que eu pensei que era impossível, mesmo para um vampiro. Edward tinha congelado a meio caminho de entrar em seu carro, olhando-me com horror, me pedindo para fazer algo com meu corpo, mas meus músculos e ossos tinham congelado, em um ato de puro medo, não por minha segurança porque eu sabia que ia ficar bem, mas pelo povo em torno de mim e minha família. Edward .. Seu rosto se destacou de seus irmãos que estavam travados todos juntos na mesma máscara de medo e terror antecipado.

A van azul escuro derrapou sobre o gelo,os pneus chiaram quando o motorista tentou frear pisando no breque, ela veio girando loucamente pelo estacionamento. Ela ia me acertar. Eu tinha certeza disso, Alice tinha visto, era inevitável; fechei os olhos esperando a van se torcer pelo meu corpo, eu não consegui me mexer, mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não consegui. Pouco antes de ouvir a van bater, a minha forma imóvel foi acomodada e algo me atingiu, mas não na direção que eu esperava, eu estava jogando no chão coberto de neve, entre a van de Tyler e um carro vermelho. Alguém morno e firme estava em cima de mim , seus lábios à apenas centímetros dos meus, eu respirei seu hálito quente de quase-mel-lilas-e-sol, para meu grande pavor, eu queria permanecer ali ...

"Bella? Você está bem?" a voz baixa e frenética de Edward me chamou, puxando a minha mente de seu lapso de movimento, eu apenas acenei para ele, eu estava confusa, eu deveria estar no meio da van neste momento, " Bella!" Sua voz estava repentinamente cheia de alívio e raiva. "Por que em nome de Deus, você não saiu do caminho da van de Tyler? ¨,Fiquei sem palavras, Edward realmente estava louco?

Eu ri sem humor, "Você não acha que se os humanos me vissem como uma bola de boliche em tamanho real num minuto e um objeto desfocado zunindo para o outro lado do campo no minuto seguinte, não seria um pouco estranho? Eu não sou tão rápida! Não para que eles não me vejam voando para fora do caminho da estúpida van ! " ,Falei para ele de modo que apenas ele e seus irmãos pudessem me ouvir. Eles ficaram próximo ao Volvo dele. Eles foram inteligentes e não quiseram se envolver !

"Humanos! ", Ele riu amargamente "Você quer dizer o seu fã clube."

Eu olhei pra ele "Se não fosse você , eu acharia que alguém está com ciúmes, ou algo assim! E quem você pensa que é ? Vindo do nada, me jogando no chão e pregando a sua auto-justiça, enquanto um bando de garotas adolescente romanticamente desmaiam por você , o heroico, misterioso, místico,a sedutora criatura que Edward Cullen é. " Virei-me para sentar-me, e desta vez ele me deixou, liberando seus braços da minha cintura. Ele deslizou o mais longe de mim que podia. Eu olhei sua expressão que ainda era louca e desorientada pela força de seus olhos. Por que eu estava com raiva dele de novo?

E então a multidão de pessoas que apenas estava congelada de horror finalmente reagiu, principalmente com lágrimas, gritando e berrando uns para os outros e para nós para ver se estávamos bem.

_Diga que seu braço está dolorido, Bella._Era o que a voz preocupada de Alice disse_. Você não poderia ter sobrevivido sem pelo menos uma lesão. Não se preocupe._

Eu olhei para ela, ela estava falando rapidamente para os outros, dizendo-lhes o que eles iam fazer. "Não se mexa!" Um professor nos instruiu.

"Ela está bem?", Outro perguntou a Edward.

"Tire Tyler para fora da van!" Alguém gritou. Houve uma enxurrada de atividades em torno de nós, eu tentei descobrir o prejuízo que você obteria quando alguém o joga no chão desnecessariamente.

Fui me levantar, mas a mão macia de Edward empurrou meu ombro para baixo, "Apenas fique aqui até que os humanos venham até você ." Sua voz fria disse. Ele estava com raiva de mim, bem assim como eu dele.

Falei bem alto para que o humano mais próximo pudesse ouvir, "Mas eu acho que torci meu pulso quando você me atirou no chão. " Eu não diria que ele me jogou, eu diria que isto seria assédio.

"Ah não! Bella está ferida! Alguém chame uma ambulância!"a voz da Sra. Cope freneticamente gritou para quem quisesse ouvir. Eu tinha certeza que alguém já ligou à uns dois minutos atrás.

Os olhos de Edward endureceram, "Por que fazer isto mais difícil, Bella?"

"Você ouviu Alice, eu tenho uma lesão." Eu disse docemente, e apontei para minha mão direita. A que eu não uso para escrevo , eu pensei que seria melhor se não fosse.

"Excelente". Ele sussurrou asperamente para mim, em seguida gritou para a Sra. Cope que estava mais próxima de nossos corpos presos. "Sra. Cope, Bella disse que ela não quer que mais ninguém a check, exceto meu pai. Ela tem medo de ambulâncias". Ele sorriu para mim, QUE DIABOS? Isso é mesmo possível? "Eu posso tira -la daqui e leva -la ao hospital eu mesmo."

"Bem, Edward .." Ela estava hesitante, ela estava nervosa desde que Edward falou. Ela tinha uma paixão por uma garoto de dezessete anos ... doente. "Eu acho que alguém deveria verifica-la aqui primeiro."

"Ela disse que está com dor e a ambulância não vai chegar aqui logo." Sua voz era doce e calma, ele estava falando durante todo o tempo olhando para mim, este era o presente dele.

"Não me leve para o hospital!" Eu sussurrei para ele, ele me deu um olhar dizendo "Cale a boca".

"Ok, Edward." Sra. Cope disse "Só se você puder carrega-la . Eu não quero outras pessoas feridas."

"Não é como eu fosse obesa ou uma forma de uma tonelada ou algo assim! Estou ofendida." Eu sussurrei para mim mesma. Fiquei indignada! Ela pensou que ele poderia se machucar ao levantar-me. Ele sorriu para mim antes de me pegar em seu braços . Eu acho que eu teria corado se eu pudesse . Eu embalava meu braço direito com o esquerdo para me certificar de que parecia que estava com dor e coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu te odeio". Sussurrei.

"Eu sei". Ele sussurrou de volta quando ele colocou o meu peso em um dos braços e empurrou a van afastando a um pouco para que pudéssemos passar.

"Bella!" ,Alice chamou correndo em uma velocidade humana. Ela estava fazendo um bom trabalho como a irmã / prima preocupada . "Ela está bem, Edward?" Sua expressão era impagável.

"Eu estou bem. Edward está reagindo de forma exagerada." Eu disse a ela. "é apenas o meu pulso."

_É claro que ele é . Este é Edward. O excesso de reação é o seu nome do meio_. Pensou.

Eu ri, apesar da situação. "Oh, não! Eu acho que ela está entrando em choque! Vamos para Carlisle!" Alice reclamou sobre mim na frente dos humanos. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Jasper e Rose vão levar a sua caminhonete para o hospital e Emmett e eu vamos com você no carro." Edward gentilmente me colocou no banco da frente de seu carro e Emmett e Alice sentaram-se atrás, Edward dirigiu como de costume.

"Como você pode ser tão estúpido e saltar assim, Edward?" Alice gritou com ele enquanto ele dirigia para fora do terreno da escola deixando o caos para trás.

"Eu? Que tal a sua amada prima ! Grite com ela!" Edward estava colocando a culpa em mim.

"O quê? Como você pode me culpar por isso? Eu era uma vítima lá!"me Defendi. Alice estava perdida no meio do argumento, como Emmett, que estava apenas olhando para nós.

"Vítima? O quê ? Você ia esmagar o carro! Você ficaria muito bem!" Edward gritou.

"Sim, eu ficaria bem. Então, por que se deslocar e dar uma de herói?" Eu gritei para ele.

"Parece que mamãe e papai estão brigando." Emmett sussurrou para Alice, ela riu apesar de ser a causa por Edward e eu começarmos a discutir.

"Cale a boca, Emmett!" Edward e eu gritamos para ele, antes de gritarmos um para o outro novamente.

"Nossa, eles são feitos um para o outro." Alice comentou. Nós dois fizemos uma pausa e olhamos um segundo antes de rasgar Alice metaforicamente em pedaços, por dizer uma coisa tão idiota que definitivamente não era verdade. Edward estacionou em tempo recorde, batendo a porta antes de marchar para o hospital para encontrar Carlisle.

"AHRGG! Ele é tão .." Eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras, então eu só gritei dentro do carro. Estou certa que Alice e Emmett estavam tipo com medo de mim neste momento.

"Bella, você está bem? Você parecia muito ruim lá ." Alice me perguntou, tentando acalmar a atmosfera do carro.

"Eu estava perdida em pensamentos e vi a sua visão .." Eu tremi, "A próxima coisa que vi foi Edward me empurrando para o chão."Abracei meus braços, "Me desculpe se eu causei a sua família qualquer aflição." Eu disse antes de sair do carro e entrei na sala de emergência vazia e fui para a recepção. Voltando à embalar meu braço.

Alice dançou para as recepcionistas. "Sandra, olá ". Ela sorriu para a moça atrás do balcão.

"Oh Olá , Senhorita Cullen. Está à procura de seu pai?"

"Na verdade sim." Sua expressão era triste, "Você vê , minha prima, Bella aqui. Ela sofreu um acidente na escola. Ela quase foi atropelada .." Ela fez uma pausa.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Sandra perguntou, eu assenti.

"Seu tio está em seu escritório. A escola ligou e disse que estavam vindo." Ela sorriu para mim, uma enfermeira trouxe uma cadeira de rodas e me fez sentar nela. "Ele vai vir o mais rápido possível." Senti-me estranha em estar em um hospital, eu poderia cheirar o sangue nas partes longe do edifício, mas eu não estava com sede e por isso não me incomodei. A enfermeira levou-me para uma sala vazia e estava prestes a tirar a minha temperatura quando ela foi chamada para uma emergência. Eu suspirei com alívio. Se ela tomasse minha temperatura, ela iria descobrir que eu estava oficialmente morta. Eu peguei o meu gráfico e escrevi uma temperatura correta, apenas no caso de alguém chegar.

Houve um alvoroço de pessoas vindo, quando notei que uma maca estava sendo colocada ao lado da minha cama. Reconheci de imediato, Tyler Crowley. Ele tinha gazes em volta da cabeça, foi quando o cheirei. Ele estava sangrando. Eu cobri minha boca e nariz com a mão esquerda, como o meu braço direito estava "com dor". Ele parecia cem vezes pior do que eu pensava que seria, ele olhou ansiosamente ao redor da sala. Eu rapidamente soltei minha mão ao meu lado e respirei lentamente. Eu estava bem, isto não era tão ruim.

"BELLA? Sinto muito! Sinto muito!" Sua voz era trêmula, como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas.

Eu inalei lentamente, outra vez, antes de responder "Eu estou bem, Tyler, de verdade. E você ? Você está bem?" Ele ignorou a minha mudança de assunto.

"Eu me sinto tão mal, Bella! Eu pensei que ia te matar! Eu estava dirigindo muito rápido e e .."

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu estou bem."

"C-como você saiu do caminho tão rápido?" Ele estremeceu quando a enfermeira começou a desenrolar as bandagens da cabeça.

Porque eu sou um vampiro.

"Oh, Edward me puxou para fora do caminho." Eu disse com desagrado.

Ele parecia terrivelmente confuso, "Quem?"

"Edward Cullen, ele estava conversando comigo antes. .." Não era exatamente mentira .. Basta dobrar a verdade.

"Cullen?" Ele perguntou curiosamente, em seguida percebeu de quem eu estava falando " Cullen!" Os meninos do nosso ano tendem a usar seu sobrenome ao se referir a ele. "Ele está bem?"

"Eu acho que sim." Ele não estaria quando eu colocasse minhas mãos sobre ele mais tarde . Eu tive o suficiente do balbucio de Tyler se desculpando e fechei meus olhos e diminui minha respiração,Tyler ainda estava sangrando.

"Ela está dormindo?" A voz melodiosa perguntou a Tyler divertidamente. Meus olhos se abriram, Edward estava ao pé da minha cama, rindo da minha situação. Imbecil. Eu olhei pra ele.

"Edward, cara. Eu realmente sinto muito" Edward o interrompeu, segurando a mão para cima.

"Ei, Sem sangue, sem crime." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Será que ele pensava que era engraçado?

Ele se Moveu mais perto de mim. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, mas meu braço ainda não foi checado por Carl". Eu disse a ele friamente, mas suficientemente alto para que Tyler ouvisse. Eu ainda estava com raiva de Edward. Ele balançou a cabeça,quando o médico veio virando a esquina e vi o cabelo loiro marcante ,eu sabia exatamente quem era. Ah, o Extraordinário Doutor-Vampiro . Sorri para o seu rosto preocupado. Ele era um grande sentimental.

Carlisle veio diretamente até mim e mais perto da cortina, assim Tyler não iria ver o que estava fazendo. "Bella! Sua mãe me mataria se ela a visse assim." Eu sei que ele estava dizendo isto para os seres humanos. Eu queria muito abraça-lo. Eu queria meu irmão agora.

"Eu estou bem." Eu apontei para o meu braço direito para ele conseguir uma cinta para ele. Ele procurou no armário atrás dele e tirou uma cinta de pulso para eu usar.

"Agora, mantenha isso por algumas semanas e você ficara bem, é apenas uma distensão." Ele piscou para mim e me deu o abraço que eu precisava. "Não me faça ficar preocupado assim, Isabella." Ele sussurrou para mim.

"Desculpe". Eu simplesmente disse.

Ele suspirou, "Nós vamos conversar em casa".

Eu gemi. "E o braço machucado, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou sarcasticamente. Eu o encarei. Ouvi uma risada e vi o sorriso arrogante de Edward. Eu o encarei também.

"Posso ir para casa agora?"

"Sim, vá com calma por alguns dias e você ficara ótima." Ele sorriu mais uma vez para mim antes de arrepiar os meus cabelos. Ele olhou para Edward, "Certifique-se que ela não se estresse por um tempo, você está cuidando dela, meu filho." Ele tinha visto a carranca que eu estava dando à seu filho, então ele pensou que poderia ser um comediante ..

Levantei-me, "Vejo você em casa, Carl". Abracei-o mais uma vez antes de abrir a cortina, e disse adeus a Tyler quando Carlisle começou a analisar as suas feridas. Saí direto da sala sem esperar por Edward, ele correu para me acompanhar. "Eu não posso acreditar que você me fez passar por isto, enquanto você apenas saiu para ir ver o papai querido." Eu reclamei com ele.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu fui dizer a ele o que aconteceu."

"Como eu não poderia ter feito isso quando ele entrou no quarto para me ver?" Eu disse com ironia.

"Por que isso importa?"

" É importante para mim." Eu insisti.

"Você não pode simplesmente me agradecer e superar isso?" Seu tom áspero estava de volta com o brilho e o maxilar definido.

"Obrigado." Eu derramei antes de caminhar para longe dele e para a Alice que ainda estava de pé ao lado de Emmett na recepção. Ela parecia infeliz.

"Está tudo bem agora?"

"Sim". Minha voz se quebrou quando eu disse, Alice percebeu e me deu um sorriso triste simpático.

"Vamos, Rose tem sua caminhonete lá fora". Ela enganchou os braços comigo e acenou para Emmett, que estava à espera de seu irmão para uma caçada.

"Eu não posso dirigir com uma mão só ." Mostrei-lhe o meu pulso. "Eu não vou ser capaz de ir em torno da cidade dirigindo por um tempo."

Alice iluminou instantaneamente " Rose e eu podemos conduzi-la para você." Acho que se eu pudesse ficar branca, eu estaria mais pálida.

"Hum, embora eu acho que posso andar." Eu sorri para ela para mostrar que eu estava brincando. Ela me cutucou enquanto caminhávamos pela porta principal, e viu Jasper e Rose encostados no capô da minha caminhonete "Quem dirigiu?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele, ele não me deixou. Dá pra acreditar?" Rose respondeu frustrada.

"Na verdade eu posso, Jazzy, Obrigado."

"Não tem problema." Ele deu de ombros: "Eu vou caçar com Emmett, então garotas eu as vejo mais tarde." Ele beijou a testa de Alice e acenou para Rose e eu antes de caminhar até o carro de Edward. Ele estava preocupado em ter que entrar no hospital,por causa do cheiro do sangue.

Rosalie perguntou se poderia dirigir o meu carro até em casa, já que Jasper não deixou ela dirigir até o hospital. Eu estava um pouco desconfiada com isso. "Por favor, Bella, por favor!" Ela perguntou. Eu estava dividida, eu não queria dizer não, porque ela fazia parte da minha família, mas eu não podia dizer que sim porque ... era Rose! Eu já a tinha visto dirigindo e eu tenho certeza que ela era mais rápido do que Edward e eu juntos! Mas depois de ver Rosalie implorar, eu tinha que dizer sim.

"Tudo bem, mas uma pergunta; você já dirigiu uma caminhonete antes?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa. Fiquei feliz que eles tinham evitado falar sobre o que aconteceu na escola.

Ela riu de mim ", Bella, eu sou o mecânica da família, se você ainda não adivinhou! Eu não faria mal a coisa! " Grande, ela a chamou de "a coisa". "Eu só quero ver se ela ainda funciona tão bem quanto o fez no seu auge! Ah, e sim! Eu já dirigi uma ... à sessenta anos atrás ... uma vez." Eu ia negar, mas Alice já tinha roubado as chaves da minha mochila e atirou-as para Rose que tinha acabado de se mudar para o banco do motorista. Alice empurrou-me entre as duas, porque não havia nenhum banco de trás na caminhonete, e disse a Rose para ir.

"Eu as odeio tanto! E conduza no limite de velocidade!", Gritei para Rose quando ela tentou superar 45 milhas por hora.

"Mas!", Rose reclamou.

"Nada de mais!" Eu interrompi.

"Sim, vovó !" Ela brincou. Alice estava nos observando brigar; yippee para ela.

"Hey!"

* * *

_**Edward PoV**_

"Você pode acreditar nela? Ela esta com raiva de mim por tê-la empurrado para fora do caminho!" Reclamei com Emmett e Jasper enquanto corríamos pela floresta, para a nossa próxima refeição. Os dois pararam e se entreolharam e depois para mim e caíram na risadas na minha cara.

"Eu tipo posso ver o ponto de vista dela, Eddie." Emmett disse depois que ele parou de rir " Bellesy-bo estaria bem. Deus, tudo o que você falou foi sobre Bella durante os últimos 20 minutos. Você não teria se incomodado em interferir se fosse Alice ou Rosy!"

"Ei, isso não é justo, eu estou preocupado com as minhas irmãs também." Murmurei. Brincando com um galho quebrado de uma árvore, puxando e o largando "Você sabe, os apelidos que você nos dá são muito assustadores."

"Não, você não está , Bella é também tudo no que você pensa!" Emmett se opôs, puxando o galho da minha mão e jogando no chão. "E os apelidos não são assustadores, são afetuosos .. Você não sabe nada sobre esse tipo de coisa, Emo-ward".

_Cara, vai cortar seus joelhos ou algo assim _.. Ele pensou para mim.

"Eu não sou Emo".Me defendi. Eu me sentei em uma pedra e logo fui acompanhado por meus irmãos, nos sempre fazíamos isso antes de uma caçada para relaxar. Este era a nosso "momento homem '. "Estou preocupado com Alice de qualquer jeito .. Rosalie é uma garota grande e forte, ela provavelmente comeria qualquer um que tentasse fugir dela .." Jasper riu e concordou com toda confiança. Eu fiquei feliz que eles não estavam levando isto tão a sério. Eu me sentia muito mal por gritar com Bella.

"Emmett?", Jasper chamou ironicamente depois que ele terminou de rir. Ele estava indo para me provocar, eu sabia pelo tom de voz.

"Sim, Jasper". Emmett jogou junto. Eu suspirei sabendo que isso ia acabar mal para mim.

"Você não acha que Edward tem apenas se sentido ansioso nas caçadas desde que BELLA veio ficar conosco?", Jasper cruzou os braços dramaticamente.

"Por que, Jasper! Eu nunca percebi antes, mas agora que você falou!", Emmett brincou, apontando o dedo para o ar, teatralmente. "Cara, você não vê isso? Você está ficando realmente protetor de Bella e vocês estavam bastante perto na hora do almoço hoje .. Bem, até Tyler atrapalhar, ou seja .. " Emmett disse e pensou, ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim, porque ela é minha amiga e eu sinto que ela é como uma irmã para mim." Eu disse para ele. "E não estávamos ficando " bastante próximos ", sempre fomos próximos!", Isso não importa agora ... ela me odeia.

"Não, você não sente como ela é sua irmã , Edward." Jasper se opôs. "Então admita! Você gosta dela! "

"Eu sinto que tenho que protegê -la dos perigos de modo fraternal. Pense em todo o perigo que ela poderia entrar! ", Eu tremi.

"Edward, nós pensamos em Bella como uma irmã . " Jasper apontou para Emmett e para si mesmo "E desculpe se isto soar estúpido, mas ela tem a mesma idade de Carlisle, viveu com os Volturi antes de você nascer, partiu dos Volturi por um tempo, me encontrou, depois voltou para eles e em seguida começou o seu estilo de vida vegetariana ", Jasper contou em seus dedos e estava prestes a continuar, mas Emmett o cortou.

"E ela sobreviveu à ira de Alice Cullen," Emmett disse ganhando um olhar de Jasper, "O que eu acho que é uma conquista!", Eu ri, apesar da conversa.

Jasper suspirou e continuou "O ponto é: ela é uma menina crescida."

"Ela é uma garota de dezesseis anos . " Eu argumentei.

"Ela tem quase quatrocentos anos na idade vampiro - Bella está bem-. Existe uma única razão pela qual você está se preocupando! ", Emmett argumentou de volta. "Então admita! Você gosta dela! " ,Ele repetiu as palavras anteriores de Jasper.

"Eu gosto dela ... como uma irmã . " Eu disse finalmente.

"Ela nem mesmo é sua irmã ! Se alguma coisa, ela é sua tia, EDWARD!" ,Jasper gritou de repente frustrado, provavelmente devido as emoções de todos, inclusive dele próprio.

_Eu me pergunto se ela vai me deixar chama-la de Tia B?_ Emmett pensou tolamente enquanto se afastava, Jasper suspirou para mim e foi procurar a sua presa.

Bella é como uma irmã para mim, este é o único jeito que eu gosto dela, certo? eu me perguntava.

Então eu deixei meus sentidos animais tomarem conta de mim e o monstro explodiu. Uma vez que nós tínhamos terminado a nossa refeição, nos reunimos na mesma rocha que haviamos estado antes, isso era uma tradição nossa. "Edward e Bella em uma árvore, fazendo coisas que devem ser feitas, primeiro vem o amor ,segundo vem o casamento, terceiro vem Carlisle em uma carruagem dourada " ,Emmett cantava enquanto ele e Jasper caminhavam de volta para a rocha.

"Cale a boca!" Eu gritei para ele, "Bella e eu somos apenas amigos ... nós não faríamos qualquer coisa em uma árvore!" Eu disse . Apertei a ponta do nariz em frustração, porque eles não me deixam paz e vão irritar suas esposas?

Jasper estava rindo da minha cara perturbada e emoções . "Sinto muito, Edward! Esta é apenas a maneira de Emmett tentar fazer você ver a verdade." Ele bateu no meu ombro._ Você vai saber em breve_.

"Que verdade? Eu perguntei. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais confuso com meus dois irmãos . Eles sempre estavam fazendo algo estranho dia após dia, mas hoje parecia ser o dia-faça-Edward-querer-nos-matar! "

"Você tem que descobrir por si próprio, homem." Emmett disse. Seus pensamentos não revelando nada.

"Mas nós vamos ajuda-lo à chegar lá." Jasper me assegurou. O que eles são? a minha fada madrinha, agora?

"Você está me confundindo." Eu disse-lhes simplesmente. Eu não conseguia explicar de outra maneira.

"Nós sabemos". Ambos disseram. E agora eles estão falando juntos ...

Jasper falou primeiro, após um silêncio de alguns minutos, "Qual foi a primeira coisa que você pensou quando viu Bella, que é minha amiga mais próxima e mais querida?" Eu sabia que o que Jasper realmente queria dizer era: _O que você pensou sobre Bella quando a viu pela primeira vez? Se isto for algo de mal ou sobre os seus peitos ou bunda .. eu vou te matar!_

"Eu pensei sobre como eu já a tinha visto em algum lugar antes .. Então percebi que eu a vi em dois lugares antes."

"Ok, que nós levou... a lugar algum. E você , Emmett?" ,Pelo menos ele parou de me dar A Inquisição ..

"Eu pensei que ela tinha um conjunto muito bom de ..." Ele apontou para o peito e imaginou que estava apertando alguma coisa.

"CARA!", Jasper gritou com ele enquanto eu batia na cabeça de Emmett .

"OOOQUE?", Emmett perguntou descaradamente. "Ela sabe que eu pensei!", Ele bateu na própria cabeça vazia ao gesticular sobre a capacidade dela de leitura da mente "E eu lhe disse anteriormente que suas" meninas "são grandes!"

_Ele acabou de dizer 'meninas'?_ Jasper pensou para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça. _Porque Rosalie teve que salvá-lo?_ Encolhi os ombros.

"Eu não posso acreditar que a primeira coisa que você observou sobre Bella é que ela é bem dotada!" ,Eu balancei a cabeça, incrédulo.

"Que diabos de maneira! Olha quem esta discutindo as fantasias!", Emmett brincou comigo me cutucando com o cotovelo fazendo cair um dos seus muitos palitos de dente. Por que ele precisa deles? A resposta : Ele não precisa.

Jasper riu de Emmett, "A primeira vez que a vi pensei: 'Ela vai me matar!" porque nos tipo que a atacamos . "

"O que você observou sobre ela primeiro, Edward?", Emmett perguntou inocentemente, assim parecia seguro o suficiente para responder.

"Que ela cheirava a framboesa e morango, mas mais doce do que isso e que ela era muito bonita, mais bonita do que qualquer outro vampiro que eu já vi." Eu estava me chutando mentalmente por ter dito isto.

_Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar! _Emmett pensou.

"O que mais?" ,Jasper sondou.

"Que complementos azuis ficavam muito bem nela." Lembrei-me de Bella e imaginei ela na minha cabeça. Todos os meus outros pensamentos desapareceram.

"E o que você pensa de seus olhos?", Eu mal o ouvi, mas respondi com sinceridade.

"Eu senti como se estivesse me perdendo neles." Eu poderia também cavar um buraco maior para mim agora.

"E o rosto dela?"

"Seu rosto era perfeito, nariz perfeito reto. Orelhas pequenas. Ossos Alto na bochecha."

"O que aconteceu quando você apertou a mão dela, você parecia que queria segurar ela por mais tempo?" Jasper perguntou elegantemente.

"Faiscas, elas se atiraram em minhas mãos e em meu coração, parecia que o orgão morto tinha reiniciado e estava batendo de novo."

"E sobre os lábios, Edward, um homem sempre olha para os lábios de uma mulher quando ele a conhece."

" Lábios Gostosos. Tão redondos e acolhedores, eles pareciam tão macios que eu queria .." Eu parei, eu estava indo além até do que eu mesmo sabia. Eu não deveria compartilhar mais.

"O que você queria fazer?", Emmett perguntou, ficando animado. Eu tinha que dizer-lhes ou eles continuariam com isto e assim por diante ..

"Eu quis beija -la. Eu queria provar seus perfeitos lábios vermelhos. Eu continuo querendo." Eu confessei, curvando minha cabeça com vergonha, quando eu percebi o que eu disse. Que coisa desonrosa para se compartilhar ..

"Você acha que os irmãos pensam em si dessa maneira, Edward?", Jasper perguntou baixinho.

"Não. .." Eu respondi para ele.

"Então o que você acha de Bella Swan?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu acho que eu poderia, eventualmente, estar apaixonado por ela!", Eu disse, finalmente enquanto fugi deles para casa. Logo que eu cheguei lá eu voei passando por Esme sem dizer um Olá, e corri direto para o meu quarto e comecei a escutar um CD qualquer que estava no aparelho. Por que eu preciso de um CD você pergunta? Para me desligar de tudo e me concentrar nas palavras. Me acalmar antes de fazer algo precipitado.

Eu tinha um monte de coisas para pensar ... Um monte significava Isabella Swan ...

* * *

**_Bella PoV_**

"Eu acho que se eu estivesse viva agora, eu não estaria mais porque Rosalie teria me matado com sua merda de habilidade na direção!" Gritei para Alice e Rose quando estávamos no meio da garagem, eu joguei a cinta de mim para a mesa, eu iria coloca -la na parte manhã .

"Bella me desculpe". Rose murmurou enquanto ela mexia no motor da minha máquina, "Eu realmente pensei que seria fácil de conduzir."

"Você pensou que seria ..." Eu repeti "Claro que não ! por isso que eu lhe disse para ter cuidado."

Comecei a andar, "Está tudo bem?" Rosalie estava dirigindo rápido demais superando o limite dela e a quebrou . Ela quebrou o meu bebe !

"Bella, eu acho que ela pode estar morta .." Alice disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro para tentar suavizar o golpe. Deixe-me dizer, isso não ajudou nem um pouco ..

"Talvez Edward poderia dar uma olhada nisso, acho que ele já está de volta da caçada com os rapazes." Alice acrescentou, a minha resposta imediata seria não ...

Os olhos de Alice ficaram vítreos capturando a visão. Eu estava muito louca para ouvi-la, eu sei que você provavelmente está pensando "e daí ? é só um carro! " um carro, era o meu carro .. Minha coisa.

Isto era apenas o complemento perfeito de um dia de merda ... Primeiro um imbecil tenta me atropelar, ai eu tenho que fingir ter um braço quebrado ,depois eu briguei com Edward e agora Rosalie assassinou a minha maldita caminhonete .. Eu precisava de uma distração. "Na verdade, Edward não consegue." Jasper disse entrando na garagem. Isto fez minha mente parar de pensar no carro. Por que todo mundo era sempre tão evasivo? Ele viu e sentiu a minha confusão de emoções, mas havia algo mais, ele parecia ansioso. "Algo aconteceu com você , Jasper?".

"Não, nada aconteceu!" Ele derramou.

"Alice, não tem algo errado com ele?" Eu discordei dele, Alice iria arrancar isto fora dele.

"Na verdade, ele me parece muito bem." Alice chiou, sem olhar-me nos olhos.

"Em-dawg está em casa!" Emmett disse enquanto entrava pela porta da garagem aberta. "O que está acontecendo Bells-kizzle?" Eu rosnei para ele.

"Uau! Calma, menina!" Ele disse colocando as mãos em defesa. Ele sorriu para mim, mas eu vi que algo estava errado. Eu tentei verificar os seus pensamentos, mas não obtive nada, eles tinham praticado bastante para bloquear Edward, mas, eu não sou Edward ...

"O que vocês três estão escondendo?" Perguntei a eles.

"Nada!" Eles responderam juntos.

"É por isso que ninguém está olhando nos meus olhos?" Era verdade que eles estavam todos evitando meu olhar, olhando para o nada. Os olhos de Emmett estavam colados ao lado das costas de Rosalie, que ainda estava pendurada na minha caminhonete. Jasper e Alice estavam tipo tendo uma conversa silenciosa.

"Bella". Rose humildemente disse depois que ela limpou a mancha de óleo de seu rosto.

"O quê ? Você a consertou?" Eu perguntei, excitada, esquecendo dos outros.

"Bella, a caminhonete .. ela morreu, nem eu posso conserta-la."

"Não é possível Edward dar uma olhada?" Eu perguntei esperançosamente, mas eu sabia que ele nunca faria nada para mim depois do jeito que eu o tratei. Eu era apenas uma vagabunda egoísta, mas era minha última esperança ."Você disse que ele era bom com os carros também." Se eu não mantivesse à esperança, eu sabia que era o fim da caminhonete ..

"NÃO!" Alice disse, "Edward .. está fazendo algo para mim. Na verdade, Jasper e eu temos que ir agora, então .." O que ela quer dizer? ele nunca mais quer falar comigo de novo .. Esse fato me fez querer gritar.

"Não tão rápido, Alice Cullen." Estendi meu braço e segurei o ombro dela antes que ela tentasse sair, "A culpa é sua também, você é a pessoa que tomou as minhas chaves e disse à ela para ir mais rápido. 'Por favor! Vamos ver se ela pode passar dos 60 "Eu zombei imitando a voz de Alice.

"Bella, me desculpe .." Ela disse. E abaixou a cabeça com vergonha, mas eu vi que ela não estava realmente arrependida. Rosalie e Alice nunca fizeram segredo do desgosto com a minha caminhonete vermelha, bonita e enferrujada.

"E você Rose! Você disse que dirigiu uma antes e agora meu carro está morto! Como que eu vou chegar na escola hoje!"

"Compre uma nova?" Jasper colocou pra fora. "Venha comigo .. ou Edward?" Rosalie acrescentou. Ela sabia que Edward não iria me levar, porque ela tinha que dizer? "Corra?" Emmett sugeriu.

"Ohh! Se você comprar uma nova, deixe-me escolher, por favor, por favor?" Alice bateu palmas, "eu tenho um gosto impecável em todas as coisas materiais!" Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto mostrando seus perfeitos dentes brancos .. Eu queria bater cada um deles fora,mas eu não teria coragem.

"Este era o seu plano o tempo todo! Você queria ASSASSINAR a minha caminhonete só para que você pudesse me comprar uma nova. " Eu não estava exatamente brava com eles apenas estressada .. Ok .. Eu estava muito brava com eles.

"Oh, por favor, Bella. Nós não fizemos nada. Acontece que a caminhonete já era, assim agora você pode ter um carro feito na última década, Rose prestativamente explicou.

Eu a fuzilei com os olhos. "Então, tudo bem." Eu suspirei "Mas eu vou escolher e ele tem de ser seguro por causa da coisa da escola."

"Mas por favor, faça isso rápido, eu não acho que vou ser capaz de olhar nos seus olhos, se você conseguir um que não tem controle de velocidade". Rose pediu.

"E eu definitivamente não vou estar vendo isto agora. Deixe-me pensar sobre isto e Alice pode pesquisar através de Port Angeles para ver se há alguma concessionária de carros ." Alice literalmente pulou de alegria.

"Obrigado, Bella, você é a melhor tia sempre!"

" Tudo bem...Espere, do que você me chamou?" Eu gritei para ela. Eu não estava de bom humor depois da coisa com Tyler então a coisa do carro, e agora ela está me chamando, ela ...

"Bem, Emmett disse alguma coisa quando ele estava saindo da garagem sobre te chamar de'Tia B' para Jasper então eu pensei ..." Alice disse, triste "E não que você não é realmente a nossa tia porque Carlisle é o nosso pai e você é a irmã dele, portanto, isto faz de você: a tia!"

"Ok, tanto faz. Só não me chame assim. É estranho se você pensar bem, desde que você e dois anos mais velha que eu, fisicamente." Eu tremi, então Alice deu de ombros: "Ah, você pode perguntar à Edward se está tudo bem se ele me levar para a escola? porque Rosalie é uma louca e eu não quero morrer .. ou não-morrer. Tanto faz". Perguntei a ela. Eu realmente duvidava que ele diria que sim.

Ela pareceu hesitar "Na verdade o carro de Edward já está cheio. Emmett poderia dirigir o Jeep dele, se você realmente não quer ir na BMW de Rose .." Ela deixou a frase em aberto; Alice viu Edward dizer não? Ela está apenas sendo gentil comigo? "De qualquer forma, Jasper e eu temos que ir procurar em Port Angeles agora, eu quero encontrar uma concessionária de carros boa para você ."

"E Emmett e eu vamos ..." Ela claramente não conseguiu encontrar uma boa desculpa. "Em algum lugar ao invés de estar aqui, você precisa gritar, eu acho." Ela disse para mim antes de correr de onde eu estava. Eu realmente parecia tensa? Jasper não tinha tentado me acalmar? Eu suspirei antes de subir as escadas para a casa principal, passei por Esme, que estava limpando as antiguidades, sem dizer uma palavra de saudação a ela, e corri direto para o meu quarto batendo a porta atrás de mim. Fui até o meu aparelho de som e apertei o play , deixando o volume alto, para assim parar os pensamentos que corriam na minha mente. Ouvi a música que vinha do quarto ao lado, Edward, que estava no volume maximo também. Ele estava tentando bloquear algo fora de sua mente também. Eu estava prestes a ir ver como ele estava , mas desisti. Ele provavelmente não queria falar comigo. Para ser honesta, eu preferia ficar aqui sozinha e não falar com ninguém ..

* * *

_**Alice PoV**_

"O que diabos vocês idiotas fizeram?" Sussurrei rapidamente para Jasper e Emmett, que estavam escondidos atrás de uma árvore ao lado de Rosalie e eu, no meio do mato.

"Nada .. demais!" Emmett sussurrou de volta, estávamos receosos de que talvez eles pudessem nos ouvir, embora eu já confirmei que ambos estavam judiando dos pobres ouvidos de Esme com o gosto ruim de música deles. ..

"Não venha com essa porcaria, para nós!" Rose quase gritou para os dois paspalhos que chamamos de maridos. "Alice viu algo de ruim acontecer depois de seu pequeno 'chat' com o nosso irmãozinho! Eu juro que se você esteve explicando os fatos da vida para ele de novo ..." Eu a silenciei, ela não queria que a nossa família se separassem, e se o que eu vi era verdade, eu tenho certeza que nossa família seria dividida.

"O que você viu, querida?"

"Não é da preocupação de vocês! Espero que isso não aconteça, então eu não vou falar sobre isso, ok?" Eu o repreendi. "Diga-nos o que vocês fizeram. Rosalie não vai bater em vocês ou ataca-los se isto for muito ruim, eu prometo." Eu sorri para eles, enquanto Rose zombou no fundo.

"Bem, nós pensamos"

"Oh Deus!" Rose suspirou.

"O quê ?" Emmett perguntou.

Ela o ignorou e olhou para mim dizendo "Eles disseram que pensaram. Não diga mais nada! Meus ouvidos vão sangrar!"

"Conte-me sobre isso." Eu concordei.

"Podemos continuar por favor?" Emmett perguntou a nós duas.

Rose olhou cautelosamente, eu sabia que eu espelhava a sua expressão. "Muito bem". Eu choraminguei sabendo que o que eles dissessem seria a coisa errada.

"Bem, pensamos que poderíamos faze-lo admitir que ele sente algo por Bella." Jasper começou. "E depois de uma boa meia hora dele dizer 'ela é como uma irmã para mim! ", ele finalmente entendeu e nos disse que .." Ele significa Edward.

"Espere!" Eu disse, eu não quero ouvir a versão resumida.

"O quê ?" Emmett exclamou frustrado.

"O que exatamente ele disse sobre ela?" Rose explicou para suas mentes ingênuas.

Jasper suspirou, "Isso é confidencial, nós não perguntamos o que vocês garotas conversam com ela, perguntamos ? " Ela significa Bella.

"Isso porque valorizamos nossas vidas." Emmett murmurou, Rose estava prestes a dar-lhe um tapa na cabeça, mas se acalmou antes que ela fizesse algo que se arrependeria. Essa é a minha garota!

"Isso é diferente!" Ela disse "O que ela diz são assuntos femininos. Garotos não tem assuntos femininos!" Os meninos tremeram. Será que eles esquecem que Rosalie, Esme e eu não temos tido o nosso ciclo mensal desde que fomos transformadas? Talvez porque nenhum deles sabia disto , então ..

"Não importa!" Eu disse, encerrando a luta, "Apenas nos conte o que ele disse. "

Emmett recitou seu último encontro com Edward "Jasper falou primeiro": Qual foi a primeira coisa que você pensou quando viu Bella que é minha amiga mais querida e mais próxima? "

"Eu pensei sobre como eu já a tinha visto em algum lugar antes .. Então percebi que eu à vi em dois lugares antes. " Edward respondeu."

"Ok, o que nos levou... a lugar nenhum ... E você , Emmett? "

"Eu pensei que ela tinha um conjunto muito bom de ... " Fiz um gesto para o meu peito e imaginei que eu estava apertando alguma coisa. "

"Emmett MCCARTHY!" Rosalie berrou, enquanto o golpeava com seus punhos.

Jasper continuou com sua história. "Enfim ..

"CARA! " Eu gritei para ele enquanto Edward batia na cabeça de Emmett ."

"OOQQUE? " Emmett perguntou descaradamente. "Ela sabe que eu pensei!" Ele bateu na cabeça vazia para gesticular sobre a habilidade de leitura de mente, "E eu lhe disse anteriormente que suas" senhoras "são grandes!"

"Felizes agora?" Emmett perguntou a sua esposa.

"Ah, porque dizendo que você acha que ela tem peitos grandes torna tudo melhor!" Rosalie disse sarcasticamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que a primeira coisa que você observou sobre Bella e que ela é bem dotada! " Edward balançou a cabeça em desaprovação."

"Que diabos de maneira! Olha quem esta discutindo as fantasias! " Emmett disse o cutucando com o cotovelo e com um palito preso em sua boca "

"Por que você precisa dessas coisas, Em?" Perguntei a Emmett.

"Eles me fazem sentir maneiro." Ele admitiu. Ele é como uma criança!

"Eu ri para ele e para a memória, eu estava prestes a admitir "A primeira vez que eu a vi pensei: 'Ela vai me matar!" porque nos tipo que a atacamos . "

"O que você observou sobre ela primeiro, Edward? " Emmett perguntou inocentemente. "

"Que ela cheirava a framboesa e morango, mas mais doce do que isso e ela era muito bonita, mais bonita do que qualquer outro vampiro que eu já vi. "

"AHH!" Rose e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo, ao olhar uma para o outra intencionalmente.

"Porque você não pode ser assim, Emmy? Rose perguntou a Emmett. Ele parecia chocado com ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou de onde Jasper parou. ""O que mais? "Jasper perguntou ".

"Que complementos azuis ficavam muito bem nela. "

"E o que você pensa de seus olhos? " Jasper perguntou a ele. Edward parecia que estava em um transe para mim, acho que ele estava imaginando Bella em sua mente ... "

"Eu senti como se estivesse me perdendo neles. "

"Oh meu Deus! Eu nunca soube que Edward pensava assim! Ele deveria escrever um poema!" Exclamei.

"Você sabe, só porque ele diz algumas coisas legais sobre ela , não significa que ele é o próximo **W.B Yeats** . "Jasper disse-nos, enquanto nós desmaiávamos.

****nota: William Butler Yeats. ****Poeta e autor teatral, Prêmio Nobel (1923) de Literatura. Foi o representante máximo do Renascimento irlandês e um dos escritores mais destacados do século XX."**

Emmett nos ignorou e continuou. "E o rosto dela? "

"Edward respondeu. "Seu rosto era perfeito. Nariz perfeito reto . Orelhas pequenas. Ossos Alto na bochecha."

"Bella tem uma boa estrutura óssea." Eu disse carinhosamente enquanto Rose assentiu.

"O que aconteceu quando você apertou a mão dela, você parecia querer segurar ela por mais tempo? "Jasper perguntou elegantemente ".

"Faiscas, elas se atiraram em minhas mãos e em meu coração, parecia que o orgão morto tinha reiniciado e estava batendo de novo.. "

"E sobre os lábios dela Edward, um homem sempre olha para os lábios de uma mulher quando ele a encontra. "

"Labios gostosos. Redondos e acolhedores, eles pareciam tão macios que eu queria .. " .

"O que você queria fazer? " Eu perguntei, ficando animado ".

"Eu quis beija -la. Eu queria provar seus perfeitos lábios vermelhos. Eu continuo querendo. " Ele confessou ,mas ele parecia envergonhado por este fato,como se fosse desonroso ser atraído por Bella. "

"AWWHH!" Eu gritei. "Ele quer beijá -la, eu sabia disso."

" Deus ajude Bella .. eu não gostaria de lábios Virgens nos meus." Rose disse arrogantemente.

Jasper continuou calmamente. " Você acha que os irmãos pensam em si dessa maneira, Edward? "Eu perguntei sinceramente. "

"Não. .. " Ele disse com derrota. "

"Então o que você acha de Bella Swan? " Emmett perguntou, finalmente nós sabíamos que tínhamos ganho. "

"Eu acho que eu poderia, eventualmente, estar apaixonado por ela! " Edward suspirou antes de fugir de nós e ir para a casa. Ele não reagiu aos nossos apelos, ele só precisa de tempo para pensar. "

"Idiotas!" Rosalie gritou.

"O que nós fizemos?" Emmett perguntou.

"Isto não era suposto acontecer ainda; Bella não sabe como se sente." Eu gritei para eles.

"Você tem certeza?" Jasper perguntou e todos se viraram para ele, quase esquecendo que ele estava lá, "Eu posso sentir o que ela sente, e o que ela sente é .. forte para dizer no mínimo. Isto é avassalador , quando eles estão juntos na mesma sala . Por isso que eu sempre puxo Alice para fora sempre que eles apenas olham um para o outro. " Eu teria corado se eu pudesse .

"Isso não importa." Rose disse "Vocês deveriam te-lo deixado entender por si próprio, mas não, os dois asnos tem que se envolver. "

"Desculpe, Rose, mas nos conhecemos Edward e ele não era o emo normal deprimido que ele costumava ser. Ele estava ficando confuso sobre Bella, nós só queríamos ajuda -lo. Você deveria fazer o mesmo por Bella." Jasper defendeu seus esforços, era bastante quente quando ele fazia isso!

"Você não quer que eles sejam felizes?" Emmett perguntou a Rose, com os olhos bambi, que sempre deixavam fracos os joelhos.

"Eles nos pegaram, Rose!" Eu disse a ela quanto Jasper me abraçou "Estamos sendo arrastadas na trama deles".

"Eu sei", respondeu ela sem fôlego ", mas por alguma razão, eu não estou lamentando ... nem um pouco."

"Eu tenho que concordar com você , minha irmã .Nos veremos .. Na parte da manhã ." Eu disse deixando o nosso esconderijo.

* * *

**_OLá! essa semana demorou um pouco mais, sorry... mas espero que a espera tenha valido à pena._**


	10. Confie em mim

**Confie em mim**

**_Bella Pov_**

Ninguém parecia preocupado com Edward, apesar dele não ter deixado o quarto dele, desde que ele chegou em casa de sua caça com os irmãos.E quando eu perguntei se ele estava bem, todos só balançavam a cabeça como se fosse normal. Mesmo Esme parecia bem com isto. Eles fizeram com que isto parecesse uma ocorrência normal na casa dos Cullens. Eu me perguntava por que eles não se preocupavam que o seu irmão ou o filho, estava preso em seu quarto durante toda a noite, ouvindo Smashing Pumpkins no volume máximo como se fosse 1993. Muito para meu desgosto, percebi que a razão pela qual ninguém era ciente de Edward como eu sempre estava, era porque ninguém o via como eu. Que patético. A única razão para isto era que me sentia muito mal por ter gritado com ele anteriormente. Essa era a única explicação ..

Quando voltamos para a escola no dia seguinte, só eu estava cercada pela multidão contínua de observadores daquele dia, que estavam tão preocupados com o meu bem-estar. Pensei comigo mesma,que a única preocupação que eles deviam ter era com eles mesmos, se esta não fosse eu,mas outro alguém, eu provavelmente teria os sugado até secar, mas não a estúpida van tinha que vir até mim!. Edward nunca foi sufocado pela multidão de adolescentes que parecia me seguir por todo lugar. Ele se manteve o mesmo, apenas levando Alice e Jasper para a escola,enquanto Rose tinha praticamente me algemado em sua BMV, antes que eu pudesse até mesmo pedir a Emmett para me salvar. Edward nem sequer falou com Alice! A irmã favorita de Edward era Alice! E ele a ignorou como fez com todo mundo. E a culpa era minha ... Eu e minha boca enorme.

Durante o almoço, os Cullen e Hales sentaram em sua mesa usual, não comendo apenas falando um com o outro. Todos estavam lá , exceto um:Eu. Eu tinha decidido muito antes do amanhecer para diminuir a tensão, ir ficar com os humanos. Edward, pelo menos falou com Alice desta vez, apesar de nenhum deles, especialmente Edward e Jasper, se virarem para olhar para mim. Isso me entristeceu.

Quando veio Biologia, Edward sentou-se o mais distante que ele podia de mim, era como se ele não registrasse a minha existência mais. Sufoquei um grito. Só então nos tempos dos meus súbitos espasmos de desespero, ele cerrava os punhos e ficava rígido em seu lugar. Ele estava tão zangado comigo que ele queria me ferir, era isso? Se assim for, eu me pergunto se ele se esqueceu como óbvia era sua aparência. Eu queria falar com ele, para pedir perdão. Para apenas ouvir a sua voz do anjo, eu não me importava se ele queria gritar ou berrar comigo,para ouvir a sua voz eu faria qualquer coisa. A última vez que tínhamos falado um com o outro, nós dois estávamos furiosos. Mas durante a noite, as chamas da minha fúria tinham se neutralizado e se transformaram em profunda compreensão e gratidão.

Quando eu cheguei na aula de Biologia, ele já estava sentado do lado da janela olhando para a floresta. Eu esperava que ele, pelo menos, percebesse a minha chegada, mas ele não demostrou nenhum sinal de que notou que eu estava lá . "Olá , Edward." Eu disse agradavelmente, esperando que ele estivesse disposto a ser civilizado sobre toda a situação. Ele só virou a cabeça ligeiramente, sem encontrar meu olhar e assentiu minuciosamente. "Você não vai falar comigo, você vai ?", Nenhuma resposta.

E essa foi a última vez que falei com Edward Cullen, apesar dele se sentar ao meu lado durante uma parte do dia, viver na mesma casa que eu, exatamente na porta do lado mais próxima. Fomos caçar juntos ocasionalmente, ele me levava para a escola, mas nunca mais nos falamos. Eu ainda o observava, como eu poderia parar? Embora na sala de aula, eu lhe dar muita atenção, em troca eu não tinha... nenhuma.

Cada membro de nossa família percebeu meu estado de espírito cada vez pior, eu estava infeliz. Esme se manteve perguntando como eu estava, apesar das minhas mentiras descaradas, a minha felicidade falsa que eu colocava para Carlisle e Esme os alertou para a minha verdadeira falta de humor . A única pessoa que parecia estar gostando dessa coisa toda era Mike Newton, a única pessoa corajosa o suficiente para falar comigo durante Biologia. Todos pareciam observar as ondas de escuridão que vinham da minha mesa . Mike estava satisfeito com a aversão óbvia que eu tinha para o meu "primo". Ele pensava e eu cito: "Que Bella não deveria gostar do tipo heroico e material." Cada dia a mais ele foi ficando mais corajoso, acabando sentado na minha mesa, balançando as pernas, tentando agir de maneira legal na minha frente, conversando comigo antes que o Sr. Banner entrasse em classe. Ele ignorou Edward como Edward nós ignorou. Era tudo muito infantil.

A chuva era constante, como um presságio que eu não podia evitar. Eu estava ficando doente do mesmo tempo todos os dias, eu queria que houvesse pelo menos alguma variedade no tempo de Forks .. Meu desejo não foi concedido, e assim as semanas se passaram sem uma palavra entre Edward e eu. Jessica, que tomou o cargo de ser minha "nova melhor amiga", deixou claro que um outro acontecimento sombrio inevitável estava surgindo, O Baile de primavera. Que alegria!

"Então você não vai convidar ninguém?", Jess me interrogou durante nosso caminho para o espanhol de manhã . Minha família tinha parado de me acompanhar ao redor da escola entre as classes, na verdade, minha família e eu tínhamos contato limitado, porque Edward parou de falar comigo. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais isolada a cada dia. Eu sabia que o dia que eu deixaria Carlisle viria em breve, se as coisas não se resolvessem.

"Não." Foi a minha resposta simples, se eu fosse honesta comigo mesmo, eu não iria sequer falar com Jessica se certos acontecimentos não tivessem acontecido. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim, ela não era a minha garota preferida também, mas ela queria estar na mesa A, que surpreendentemente era a mesa Cullen. O comportamento atípico e esquivo deles o faziam sedutores .. Eu não poderia ver a atração ..

"Você não vai convidar Edward? é a garota que convida, você sabe." Sim, eu sabia.

"Não, eu não vou convida-lo. Eu mal estou falando com dele." Eu mordazmente respondi a ela. Eu não estava com vontade de falar sobre Edward com menina alguma. Nem queria falar sobre qualquer dança estúpida e inútil. Risque isso! Eu apenas não quero falar.

"Ah sim, me esqueci." Ela sorriu baixinho para si mesma. Cadela. Ela se achava tão .. "Então você não esta convidando Mike também?" ,Como ela conseguiu passar de Edward para Mike?

Oh Deus, não! "Hmm, não. Eu não vou convida-lo também." Suspirei para ela, "Na verdade,eu não vou. É noite de família ou algo assim. Carlisle quer que eu participe." Isto era mentira, eu só não queria dizer algo incrivelmente estúpido como eu estar indo para Seattle neste dia ..

_Excelente, dois caras a mais para mim e para Lauren!_ Jessica pensou enquanto imaginava Tyler e Mike dançando com Lauren , e as pessoas acham que os homens tinham uma mente limitada.

Eu tentei bloquear as próximas imagens mentais que vinham a minha mente .. Era tão errado! "Você vai se divertir com o Mike!", Eu disse com entusiasmo tentando finalmente colocar um fim na discussão, tentando fazê -la parar de falar sobre o baile,mas por algum motivo eu não achava que isso ia acontecer.

_Ah, eu sei que vou me divertir_. As visões que inundaram meu cérebro eram suficientes para me fazer chorar, se fosse possível, elas eram tão perturbadoras. Algumas vezes, eu gostaria de não ter a telepatia como uma habilidade,isto era inconveniente as vezes.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Mike estava estranhamente quieto enquanto caminhávamos para aula de Biologia. Eu não estava com humor para o bate-papo, mas ele geralmente tagarelava sobre algo, geralmente ele era alegre o tempo todo, uma comparação completa para mim. Ele não falou até que eu estava sentada no meu lugar ao lado de Edward, que não estava olhando para nenhuma direção em particular .. Novamente Mike, estava empoleirado sobre a nossa mesa.

"Jessica me convidou para o baile", ele começou.

Eu tentei fazer a minha voz feliz e animada, mas na verdade eu queria dizer-lhe para: sair da minha frente antes que eu batesse nele com o microscópio algumas milhares de vezes. Você viu? Eu sou realmente uma pessoa alegre .. "Uau! Mike, isso é ótimo." Qualquer um poderia dizer que eu estava mentindo para ele, eu estava quase lá . Continuei dando olhares com o canto dos olhos para a cabeça de Edward .. E que cabeça bonita. "Tenho certeza que Jess vai ter algo 'divertido' para vocês dois fazerem!" Eu sorri para ele.

"Bem, na verdade ..". Oh Deus! Ele deu o fora nela, não foi? Como ele é retardado assim? Ele tem um maldito desejo de morte?, "Eu disse que depois dava a resposta para ela."

Eu esfreguei minha testa " Porque você disse isso?", Perguntei-lhe. Ele daria a resposta depois à ela .. Pelo menos não foi um total "não".

"Eu tinha uma espécie de esperança .. Que alguém poderia me convidar." Seus grandes olhos azuis olharam pra mim .. Oh Deus ..

"Você .. Pensou que eu ia te convidar, não é ?", Eu comecei a tremer minha cabeça. Eu parei por um momento, odiando a onda de culpa que tomou conta de mim, senti antes de ver a cabeça de Edward se inclinar para mim. Ele queria saber a minha resposta .. bisbilhotando ou o que ?

"Diga sim já a Jessica, Mike." Eu disse a ele sem rodeios.

"Porque ?", Ele parecia ofendido. Eu vi o olhar de Mike cintilar para Edward. Ele pensou que eu ia o convidar ...

"Porque eu estou ocupada na noite do baile." Quando era isto mesmo ?

"N-Não pode mudar seus planos?" ,Ele exigiu, eu estava ficando irritada com o seu tom, ele soava indignado que eu, estava ocupada na noite em que nossa escola estava em festa.

"Coisas de família, ok?", Eu suspirei para ele, orando que Edward não achasse que agora era um bom momento para interagir conosco. "E, além disso,é rude deixar uma senhorita à espera de uma resposta. Você nunca deve fazê-la esperar e sofrer.É muito indelicado." Ouvi um leve toque de tom britânico na minha voz quando eu disse a última palavra. Eu não tinha dito isto para Mike .. Foi realmente direcionado para Edward.

"Sim, eu acho que você está certa." Ele se voltou para sua mesa, mas disse antes "Bella, você viveu na Inglaterra por um tempo ou algo assim?"

Droga .. "Minha mãe é de Londres, tio Carlisle e eu nascemos lá ." Continue tecendo a teia de mentiras, Bella,isto já não está grande o suficiente. Pensei duramente comigo mesma. Ele assentiu e foi para seu assento. Graças a Deus, tudo acabou. Fechei os olhos, e desejei mais uma vez que o sono tomasse conta de mim, eu comecei a esfregar minhas têmporas, como se isto iria ajudar de alguma forma. Eu suspirei derrotada, eu ainda estava acordada, como eu estaria para o resto da minha existência. Eu abri meus olhos cansados. Olhei para o meu lado para ver Edward me olhando com uma expressão igualmente curiosa. Parecia um longo tempo desde que eu olhei em seus olhos, tanto tempo desde que eu me sentia feliz. Por que era apenas Edward que me fazia sentir como se eu pertencesse a algum lugar? Antes de encontrar Carlisle e sua família, eu só estava vagando ao redor do mundo, buscando algo. Eu não sabia o que era, mas eu sabia que eu estava procurando por algo. Seja lá o que for, eu acho que eu achei ...

Eu estava prestes a abrir a boca para dizer algo a ele, qualquer coisa, mas fui cortada pelo nosso professor. "Sr. Cullen?" Sr. Banner disse ao meu parceiro de laboratório perguntando algo que nenhum de nós pareceu ter ouvido . Eu sabia a resposta .. O Ciclo de Krebs.

"O ciclo de Krebs." Ele respondeu perfeitamente. Eu sorri comigo mesma, não era uma coisa tão ruim ser um telepata, as vezes ..

Eu tentei o meu melhor para não olhar para o arrebatador olhar fixo de Edward ,porque eu sabia que iria apenas arfar com ele novamente. Esta foi uma longa aula, eu não conseguia pensar direito por algum motivo. Como poderia Edward ter esse efeito sobre mim? Era patético .. Não, era pior do que isso, isto não era saudável .. Eu preciso de terapia, se eu pudesse ter alguma, após toda essa coisa com os Cullens. Quando o sino finalmente soou, virei meu corpo longe de Edward para pegar meus livros e mochila, eu esperava que ele zunisse por trás de mim, doente demais por estar na minha presença .

"Bella". Sua voz cantou, era preocupante como sua voz era reconfortante para mim. Era como se eu conhecesse sua voz a minha vida inteira e não apenas a poucas semanas. Eu estava viciada ...

Eu me virei para ele lentamente. O olhei tentando interpretar sua expressão, mas era ilegível. "O que ? Você decidiu falar comigo?", levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. Eu notei por um segundo uma sombra de vergonha cruzando o rosto dele, mas foi substituída com um meio sorriso. Eu queria chutar isto fora .. com a minha mão? Ou com a minha boca? Eu não poderia escolher ...pisquei com o estranho pensamento que passou pela minha mente . Porque eu pensei em algo tão grosseiro?

"Não, na verdade não." Seu sorriso torto tornou-se mais eminente, o desejo de bater no seu rosto ainda estava lá , mas desta vez eu definitivamente queria fazê -lo com a palma da minha mão, só para ver se isto deixaria uma marca ou não ...

Eu cerrei os dentes. Eu queria estrangulá-lo! Eu não tinha esses pensamentos sádicos desde que eu estava em Volterra. "Então porque você está me incomodando? Não desperdice meu tempo." Eu estava sendo indelicada por um motivo, eu não queria me machucar novamente.

"Sinto muito". Ele parecia arrependido e cheio de pesar "Eu sei que eu estou sendo muito rude com você , mas é o melhor caminho é muito melhor assim, acredite em mim."

"Eu não posso decidir?", Eu perguntei, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, Bella Confie em mim. Você iria preferir isto do que .." Ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez antes de sair pela porta.

Eu confio em você ... Edward.

Pela primeira vez em seis semanas, Alice me encontrou na frente da minha aula de biologia. Eu vi antes de chegar perto da porta, o olhar de desaprovação que ela deu a seu irmão, enquanto ele se curvou para trás e se afastou de mim. O rosto dela mudou rapidamente quando eu cheguei perto dela. "Oi, Bella!" Sua voz parecia triste por algum motivo.

"Olá,Alice ". Depois da conversa incomoda que eu tive com o irmão dela, eu não estava com disposição para brincadeiras. Eu não me importava que eu estava flutuando lentamente de volta ao meu sotaque londrino dos velhos tempos, enquanto eu friamente saudava as pessoas. Pai treinou ambos, Carlisle e eu, que se quiséssemos chegar a qualquer lugar no mundo que viviamos ,a Guerra Civil em Londres já tinha começado, que tínhamos que ser frios e tranquilos. Carlisle sempre foi tranquilo para todos, mas nunca formal. Carlisle era tão amoroso, ele era muito apaixonado por todas as coisas. Eu, por outro lado, era a criação de meu pai, uma empregada doméstica e uma mulher, eu era a boneca perfeita. Eu nunca falava a menos que falassem comigo, nunca tive uma opinião sobre qualquer coisa,a menos que papai dissesse o contrário. Ele não queria que eu fosse assim, mas eu era uma mulher. Eu nasci para a reprodução. Eu estava para me casar e engravidar quando eu fizesse dezessete anos. Eu nunca cumpri o prazo estipulado, claro.

Ela sorriu para mim, mas nunca chegou ao seus olhos dourados. Eu não me incomodei de sorrir de volta, porque eu deveria? Eu não iria supostamente . Cada aula de etiqueta que eu tive veio a mente, eu tremia internamente. Maldita seja, a sociedade inglesa por me fazer uma cadela de coração frio! "Não se preocupe com ele!" Ela começou a andar, olhando para trás para mim, para ver se eu ainda a estava seguindo, "Ele está apenas sendo teimoso e não percebe que ele está errado pela primeira vez." Do que ela está falando?

"Eu não estou preocupada." Eu menti para ela, evitando o seu olhar conhecedor. "Eu estou confusa sobre o que ele disse."

_"Eu sei, eu estou sendo muito rude com você , mas é o melhor caminho.É muito melhor assim, acredite em mim."_ O que Edward quis dizer? Por que ele continua insistindo para que eu confie nele? Eu sabia há muito tempo que eu confiava nele com a minha vida inútil, ele não tinha nada para se preocupar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, "Sim, eu estava muito confusa também. Quero dizer, eu vi ele dizer isso e tudo mais, eu fiquei coçando a minha própria cabeça por um longo tempo." Ela começou a coçar a cabeça dela enquanto ela dizia isso.

"Confusa ... pelo que ?" Eu perguntei.

Ela revirou os olhos, "Jesus, titia. Louca, você vai entender com o tempo! Vocês são tão ridículos ". Ela zombou como muitos adolescentes desequilibrados emocionalmente com que estudávamos juntas faziam. Eu sorri para ela, ela estava tentando me animar. Eu a amava por isso. Nesse momento, eu decidi que Alice Cullen Whitlock era minha melhor amiga. Ela parou, com os olhos vidrados. Parei ao lado dela e esperei para ver sobre o que era a visão que estava tendo . Sua mente estava em branco, ela estava pensando em um pedaço de papel preto, literalmente. Ela estava debatendo com ela mesma sobre os prós e contras de papel preto. Existe algum? Bem, agora existe ..

Ela era incrível. Eu balancei minha cabeça, ela era muito estranha. Mas ela era meu tipo de estranha! Ela pulou fora de sua premonição e avançou pulando nos meus braços, em frente a algumas crianças que estavam preguiçosamente esperando a próxima aula. Todos eles estavam olhando para Sininho, que estava abraçando a minha cabeça como se fosse o presente de Natal, que ela vinha pedindo desde que ela era uma criança ..

"Ah, Bella, eu sabia! Eu sabia!" Alice gritou baixinho no meu ouvido.

"Sa..sabia do que, Ali?", Perguntei hesitante, tentando arrancar os braços fechados em torno da minha cabeça.

"Eu sabia que você me amava! Não tanto quanto a ele, mas você ainda me ama!", Alice agarrou meu cabelo mais apertado. "Você me chamou de sua melhor amiga! Eu sabia que nós seriamos melhores amigas, Bella, eu sabia!"

"Não tanto quanto quem? Alice do que você está falando." Eu estava ficando com um sentimento inquieto e estranho na boca do meu estômago não utilizado.

Ela saltou silenciosamente de mim, parecendo que tinha quebrado uma promessa. _Rose vai me matar!_

"Nada. Eu não disse nada, afinal de contas." Ela começou a andar impassível até a Sala de Estudo.

"Não! Não tão rápido, Alice Cullen." Agarrei a manga da blusa amarelo-pálido. Ela tinha me dito antes que o amarelo era a cor favorita dela. Espera,de onde foi que a informação útil veio? "O que você quis dizer com aquele comentário estranho? E por que Rose iria tentar mata -la?" Eu coloquei minha outra mão no meu quadril, eu estava indo para obter respostas e eu ia ser implacável sobre isto. Eu sabia que ela sabia disso.

"Apenas .." Ela começou a olhar ao seu redor para encontrar algo para mentir sobre ", Jasper me pediu para manter algo em segredo de você e outras pessoas .." Jasper? Por que ele? Ele era o meu melhor amigo.

"Manter o que de mim?", Eu perguntei.

"Eu não posso dizer! Bella, eu estou chocada que você gostaria de sugerir o contrário." Ela colocou a mão delicada em seu peito, ela estava fingindo desacreditar.

"Alice". Eu disse como um aviso.

"Bella, seria errado da minha parte falar uma palavra sobre isso. Você vai descobrir em breve . Eu gostaria de nunca mexer com o destino." Ela acenou com a cabeça como um mártir. Eu apenas olhei para ela. Quem ela tentava enganar? Alice ainda tinha sua expressão: O que? Eu? em seu rosto.

"Mas eu pensei que você disse que nós eramos as melhores amigas, Ali?", Eu humildemente lhe disse com os olhos grandes e redondos.

Ela parecia perturbada. "Bella .. Eu não posso dizer .."

"Tudo bem". Eu suspirei andando, com ela em silêncio parecia ser mais fácil, mas isto me fazia me sentir mal.

A escola não tinha sido feliz como Alice e eu não fomos para a nossa última aula, como eu já tinha me associado na escola, então eles nós fizeram suportar a sala de estudo em vez disso. Sala de estudo? Sério? Tudo que Alice fazia na sala de estudo era atirar bolas de papel nas pessoas atrás de nós , como eles nunca descobriam que era ela? Eu não sei. Em seguida, ela conversou comigo em detalhes sobre quem interpretou melhor Drácula, BéLa Lugosi ou Christopher Lee?Eu achava que era Béla , não apenas por causa da semelhança em nosso nome, mas porque ele realmente parecia Vladimir do clã romeno , que tipo tinha iniciado alguns dos mitos que cercavam os vampiros da Transilvânia, eu o conheci e a Stefan certa vez enquanto eu estava viajando pela Europa. Quando finalmente fomos libertadas do inferno que foi esse período livre, encontramos Rose e ela nos levou para casa antes de vermos qualquer um dos meninos. Isto foi se transformando em um ritual, Rose me levava para a escola, via todo mundo na hora do almoço ( as vezes), Edward me ignorava em Biologia, Alice me consolava na 'Sala de estudo da perdição', encontrávamos Rose e ela levava Alice e eu para casa. Simples. Eu gostei disto. Eu evitava Edward e cada pessoa em nossa escola com um piscar de olhos. Ninguém falava comigo quando eu estava perto de meus 'primos', mas todo mundo ficava em cima de mim quando eu estava só.Isto era revoltante.

Falando de relações familiares ...

"Alice?" Perguntei do assento do passageiro da BMW de Rose. Que estava cantarolando para si mesma e pensando sobre Emmett, eu estava vendo coisas que eu realmente não precisava ver. Eu tremi.

"Sim doce Bella?" Ela sorriu para mim, ela também estava pensando algo sobre o marido dela em... posições anormais.

"Eu esqueci de dizer algo a você mais cedo." Eu disse baixinho.

"Sério? o que ?", Ela procurou em sua visão e na memória da nossa conversa no corredor. Eu meio que sorri comigo mesma. Rose parou de sussurrar e ouviu a nossa conversa. Parecia a ela como se eu tivesse um brilho mal nos meus olhos.

"O que eu disse sobre me chamar de TITIA?

* * *

**Mais um capitulo completo...o que vocês acharam?triste o fato deles não se falarem, sinceramente não dá pra entender o Edward...**

**Como sempre, comentários são muito bem vindos!**


	11. Eu preciso de um rosto familiar

**_Olá! Ai está o capitulo 11, adiantado pra compensar o atraso da semana passada...A propósito obrigado pelos comentários._**

**_Tem muita gente querendo saber porque o Eddie tá dando um gelo na Bella, bem gente, nem eu sei..rsrsrsr. Tem muita coisa pra acontecer a Fic atual tá no cap. 33, então vocês imaginam quanta coisa tem até lá! Só pra adiantar no próximo vamos ter o Jake e companhia. E logo, logo vamos estar chegando numa parte que eu adoro! bom uma dica... tem a Tanya! então já viu né, é muito, mas muito engraçado. Continuem acompanhando e se der, não prometo nada, posto outro até domingo. Ufa! então deixa eu colocar as mãos a obra. E vocês divirtam-se..._**

* * *

**Eu preciso de um rosto familiar**

_**Bella PoV**_

Rose disse uma vez que isto iria ficar menos confuso e muito mais fácil para mim. Acho que ela calculou mal isso. Ok vamos rever:

1) Edward me odeia.

2) Edward ... O que eu sinto por ele? Eu gosto dele mas eu o odeio , eu quero tocá -lo e então eu tenho memórias dele segurando a minha forma congelada no chão de gelo no estacionamento da escola, logo que a van de Tyler não me pegou,nossos lábios quase se tocando, eu ainda podia sentir o gosto da respiração dele na minha língua ...

3) Edward não iria falar comigo, a menos que ele queira me fazer mais confusa.

4) Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.

Como você pode ver claramente, a única coisa que consigo pensar agora é sobre ele. E isso está me irritando infinitamente. Antes do meu imprevisto episódio com o veículo de Tyler, Edward e meu relacionamento totalmente platónico estavam indo bem e então eu só tipo que ... o ataquei verbalmente quando ele salvou o meu segredo. Não, o nosso segredo. Percebi depois do acidente, que ele não fez isso por mim, mas sim por ele mesmo e sua família.

Olhei fixamente para o teto enquanto eu pensava nisso, o que quase me fez querer chorar. Eu não tinha nada para fazer, ninguém para conversar. Todo mundo estava ocupado, fazendo coisas que as pessoas que não conseguem dormir a noite, fazem .. Exceto ele .. Claro, ele não fazia. Nem eu .Logo iria amanhecer, eu podia ouvir os pássaros matinais começarem a cantar sua incessantemente música feliz .. Pergunto-me se eu poderia assusta -los com a minha tristeza. Jasper estava provavelmente chorando a seco em seu quarto agora, minha depressão poderia trazer a melhor das pessoas para baixo e ser um empata, provavelmente não o ajudava quando isto se tratava das minhas emoções. Minha cabeça ainda estava girando confusa. O que Edward queria dizer quando ele disse que era melhor assim? Seria melhor se ele não falasse comigo? Por que ele sempre era tão estranho e misterioso?

Minha linha de raciocínio parou quando eu percebi que ele deveria ter alguma razão. Ele não estava falando comigo, porque ele sabia como eu estava fascinada pela sua presença. Ele sabia que eu estava absorvida por tudo o que ele fazia. Ele não estava falando comigo, porque ele não gostava de mim da mesma forma e ele não estava interessado na irmãzinha de Carlisle. Mas então, onde está a surpresa ? Quero dizer, vamos lá ,ele é Edward Cullen, ele não estava interessado em mim porque eu não sou interessante, eu sou chata e não sou exatamente bonita como Rose. Mas ei, eu não sou uma gárgula. Mas, Edward ... Ele era interessante, inteligente e bonito, gentil e bom. Eu era a irmã do seu criador e ele era o irmão adotivo e amigo. Isso tudo é o que nos une. Bem, está tudo bem então. Edward vai ter o que ele quer . Eu não vou lhe dar qualquer atenção indesejada, não vou olhar para ele com admiração em meus olhos novamente. Apenas indiferença. Eu iria me transformar em um humano, ou pelo menos, agir como um deles, suas vidas não possuem qualquer emoção.

Eu suspirei enquanto eu me jogava na minha cama. Por que eu tenho uma? Não é como eu vou estar fazendo alguma coisa nela, isto deve ser apenas para manter as aparências. Entrei no banheiro anexo e fiquei pronta para o provável dia terrivel e tedioso. Eu andava devagar pelas escadas, sem fazer barulho quando eu deixei o meu quarto, com cuidado para não bater em nenhum dos meus familiares. Sentei-me na sala enquanto eu esperava por Alice ou Rose para descer de suas.. .Alcovas.

Carlisle foi o primeiro a descer as escadas, logo que me viu, seu rosto se iluminou como .. bem, uma árvore de Natal. "Isabella, por que levantar tão cedo?" Ele sorriu para mim, homem revoltante. Ele estava tirando sarro dos meus atos não-sexuais em meu quarto, eu queria que o cara se decidisse! Apenas à algumas semanas atrás, ele estava insistindo que o meu .. .cartão de Virgem se mantivesse não marcado. Voltando atrás o tempo todo, Jesus...

" É cedo? Eu nunca teria imaginado, com todo aquele barulho acontecendo ao redor da casa, você pensaria que era hora de levantar." Eu sorri tolamente de volta ao meu irmão. Não era como se qualquer um de sua família mantinha silêncio sobre o que estavam fazendo, eu estava ficando cansada de minhas imensas habilidades auditivas , porque realmente era uma dor no coração, ás vezes ...

Carl estreitou seu olhar para mim, em seguida caiu subitamente ao meu lado no sofá . "Você está bem?" Eu vi que agora estávamos falando sério .

"Eu estou bem, porque eu não estaria?" Evitei o duplo sentido por trás de sua pergunta. Eu sabia que significava que ele estava falando sobre seu filho.

"Bella, você sabe o que eu quero dizer." Ele olhou para mim com seu olhar, que parecia ser seu olhar-assinatura quando se tratava de mim.

Eu suspirei antes de falar mais rápido do que eu normalmente falava, correndo através da minha fala, "Como eu disse para Alice, estou confusa. Mais do que confusa, ele não gosta de mim, Carlisle." Eu choraminguei "Seu filho não gosta de mim de nenhuma maneira, como vamos fazer você feliz se não podemos conviver juntos?" Queixei-me ao meu irmão retoricamente, quer dizer, como ele poderia responder a esse tipo de pergunta?

"Isabella, você sabe que não é o caso! Ele está confuso demais sobre as coisas que dizem respeito a você, mas você não deve achar que ele não gosta de você , irmãzinha, você é impossível odiar." Ele colocou seu braço em volta da minha forma rígida e beijou minha cabeça. Isso é o que eu perdi todos esses anos, os momentos afetuosos que Carl e eu dividimos, eles eram a maioria da minha memória sobre ele.

Revirei os olhos para ele, "Quando você ficou tão velho, Carl? Parece que você amadureceu ao longo dos anos."

Ele riu "Isso é o que ter filhos faz com você ." Filhos .. Eu sorri para ele, eu duvidava que chegou aos meus olhos, de todas as coisas que eu possuia e todas as coisas que eu poderia possuir, filhos são a única coisa que eu não posso ter. De todas as coisas no mundo, Deus levou meu propósito longe de mim, o propósito da mulher é ter filhos.

Carlisle percebeu o que ele havia dito "Oh, Bella .. Eu não quis dizer .." Ele sabia que eu nunca pensei sobre a reprodução antes de ter sido tirada de mim, mas ele também sabia que Esme e Rosalie pensavam sobre o assunto.

"Eu sei, Carlisle, eu sei." Eu sussurrei, não era como se eu realmente queria ter filhos, eles eram apenas o que esperavam de mim, e eu não tinha desejo de tê-los ou nenhum desejo de não tê -los. Se eu fosse abençoada com uma criança, eu teria adorado muito .. Mas essa benção jamais será uma realidade agora.

Eu sorri mais completamente, "Estamos nos tornando tão mórbidos com a idade, precisamos nos desprender disto" Eu ri "Mas eu tenho certeza que Esme ajudou com a noite passada, certo?" Mordi o lábio inferior para impedir que o riso fluísse para fora, especialmente quando eu vi o olhar no rosto de Carlisle.

Ele olhou-me chocado "Você , minha querida irmã , está gastando muito tempo com Emmett!"porém, ele riu comigo .

"Apenas dando o troco por seu comentário anterior, só porque eu gastei o meu tempo a noite olhando para o teto .." Eu disse.

Ele riu "Talvez você devesse tocar um instrumento ou começar a cantar novamente. Você deve ter um hobby e nem sempre desperdiçar sua noite a fora." Disse ele, o médico-vampiro.

"Ah ... não." Eu balancei minha cabeça, "A última vez que eu cantei uma canção foi antes da Batalha de Gettysburg". Ele riu de mim.

"Bella, sua criança estranha!" Ele desarrumou meu cabelo.

"Ei, você é apenas seis meses mais velhos que eu, em termos da idade vampirica .. Você é levemente mais-velho-que-eu-criança!" Eu zombei imitando sua calma voz suave e profunda quando eu desarrumei suas ondas loiras.

Nós dois rimos um para o outro. Ouvi um movimento no andar de cima. Esme desceu iluminando as escadas como ela normalmente fazia, ela era realmente a mulher perfeita, a outra metade do meu irmão. Ela entrou na sala de estar, oferecendo uma mão para mim e me ajudou a levantar antes de me abraçar e beijar minha bochecha. "Bom dia, Bella." Sua voz doce me acariciou.

"Bom dia para você também, Esme." Beijei de volta sua bochecha. Era legal da parte dela ainda cumprimentar as pessoas do jeito que ela foi ensinada, eu poderia dizer que ela foi criada assim e foi uma criança bem-humorada ,antes de eu ver algumas de suas memórias confusas de infância .

"Como foi sua noite?" Ela perguntou-me educadamente, mas parecia que ela realmente queria saber.

Sorri sinceramente para ela, "muito semelhante a noite passada." Ela riu, ela começou o hábito de me perguntar sobre a minha noite e esta era a minha resposta habitual, a menos que eu estivesse com um humor verdadeiramente podre.

Alice pisoteou rapidamente de mãos dadas com Jasper, escada à baixo. Ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. Jasper parecia emocionado. Eu sorri para ele recebendo um ironico sorriso de volta, como se ele tivesse um segredo. Na verdade, todos tinham esse mesmo sorriso no rosto a qualquer hora, agora que eu notei . Era desconcertante. Edward estava sempre preso em seu quarto, até que Alice e Emmett o puxavam dele e o faziam leva-los à escola. Eu suspeitava que hoje não seria diferente, ele provavelmente tinha uns quinze minutos restantes antes do ataque. "Oi,Bella ". Alice me disse alegremente.

"Olá , Alice, Jasper." Acenei para ele. Pelo amor de Deus! Eu estava ficando tão formal com os meus dois melhores amigos! Como isto é patético.

"Ei, B '." Ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso ..

Alice correu e me deu um aperto. "Adivinha Bella." Ela sorriu para mim, brincando. Ah, não.

"O que Alice?" Eu brinquei com ela. Mesmo que eu sabia que ia ser algo ruim para se fazer para o meu futuro.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça "É pra você adivinhar, Bella bobinha." Tenho um novo apelido ..

Eu olhei para ela. Ela suspirou e revirou os olhos, "Eu vou te ajudar .. Adivinha onde você , eu e Rose estamos indo na quinta-feira a noite?" Pensei por alguns instantes. Oh não! Por favor, não!

O olhar de horror em minha face deve ter dito a ela que eu adivinhei, "Não Port Angeles? Por favor, não, eu lhe peço ... Me esqueça por uma noite!" Implorei a ela.

Ela me ignorou, "Bella, o que você estava fazendo na noite passada? Sentada sozinha em seu quarto encarando o teto? .. Então, eu pensei..." Ela me conhecia muito bem.

"Tudo bem, só não chegue ao extremo, eu realmente tenho uma consciência eu não quero que algo seja roubado ou algo assim." Eu avisei a ela.

"Eu não roubo. Tenho muito dinheiro !" Ela disse com orgulho.

"Sério? Então como você pagou por aquele pequeno coupe amarelo que você pegou da concessíonaria, da última vez que você me arrastou para o inferno, quando o estacionamento era 'longe demais'? Dinheiro ou cartão?" Eu sorriu para ela. Ela desviou o olhar timidamente.

"Como o estacionamento era longe demais? Você poderia ter corrido." Jasper perguntou.

"Bem, talvez porque eu tinha uma nova mobilia de couro comigo e eu não queria parecer estúpida." Ela se defendeu, isso só fazia sentido na cabeça dela.

"Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, a mobilia não coube no carro, assim você a deu a alguma loja de segunda mão, não é isso o que aconteceu?"

"Talvez." Ela piscou para mim, eu ri com ela. Bella bobinha? Alice maluca,gosto mais deste.

"Carlisle, sua filha é um ladra !" Falei para Carlisle que estava em seu escritório arrumando sua pasta para o trabalho.

"Oh, não. O que farei, Bella?" Ele riu de mim. Ele parecia mais descontraído do que tinha sido nos dias anteriores, isto era bom de se ver.

"Ei isso é injusto Carlisle, porque sua irmã provavelmente é procurada em 27 países!" Alice gritou para Carlisle. Dei de ombros, isto provavelmente era verdade.

"Eu suponho que você está certa Alice. O que devo fazer com ela?" Ele falou. Nós o ignoramos e começamos uma batalha para encontrar os defeitos deles, e eu ia ganhar ... Eu era muito teimosa e não gostava de perder. Ela iria ser derrotada ,como se diz hoje em dia.

"Seu filho mais velho é um criminoso de guerra ..." Eu protestei. Jasper. Ele não se importou.

"Sua outra filha é uma assassina". Alice aceitou o meu desafio. Rosalie. Ouvi um breve _"hey!"_ lá de cima que foi então abafado por um gemido ...

"Seu filho mais forte e mais jovem gosta de matar animais em extinção ..." Emmett.

_Nada errado com isso, Baby_ .. Emmett pensou em seu quarto com Rose. Ambos estavam rindo.

"Sua esposa é emocionalmente instável .." Alice mostrou a língua para mim, Esme apenas riu da nossa disputa, ela aceitou o fato de que ela era emocionalmente instável quando ela tentou tirar a própria vida .. Ela não seria instável se não tivesse feito isso ..

Os olhos de Alice estavam cheios de alegria, sabendo que eu não iria encontrar uma falha em Edward .. Ele era perfeito demais.

Eu sorri para ela, fazendo o teste, "Seu primeiro filho ouve vozes na cabeça dele." Edward. Todo mundo riu com isso.

"Então você fez!" Alice exclamou e apontou para mim, ela levava as coisas um pouco a sério demais as vezes ..

"Eu fiz e não nego" Repliquei.

"Hmph". Ela fez beicinho. Ela havia perdido o desafio.

"Eu sou, mais uma vez, a vitoriosa." Eu me curvei para Alice.

"Você é uma má ganhadora." Ela cruzou os braços.

"Isso é possível?" Inclinei a cabeça para o lado.

Ela pensou por um momento. "Não, eu penso que não .." Ela refletiu.

Eu ri com sua loucura, e depois falei séria "Então, talvez depois da escola eu pensei que eu poderia olhar em torno da cidade ... Sozinha. Talvez? " Eu disse. Ela olhou desconfiada, assim como Jasper. Ele havia se juntado a Alice logo que eu disse isso, Rose e Emmett desceram as escadas desconfiados olhando para mim também. Esme apenas sorriu para as crianças dela,pela proteção excessiva, "O quê ?" Perguntei-lhes, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Onde você vai?" , Perguntou Alice.

"Quem vai com você ?" Jasper questionou.

"Por que você está indo?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Quando você vai voltar para casa?" Emmett sondou.

"Fora. Ninguém. Nenhuma razão. Não sei." Eu respondi tudo de uma só vez.

Esme sorriu e disse "Bella, você pode ir onde quiser. Você é uma mulher crescida, os perdoe, eles só desejam mantê -la segura."

"Eu sei, eu só acho engraçado, eles todos tem a mesma expressão de desconfiança." Eu ri.

"Não que eles não confiam em você , só se preocupam com você ." Carlisle disse, "Ok. Bem, eu tenho que ir agora." Ele correu para sua esposa e deu-lhe um beijo na boca. "Tchau querido." Esme respondeu ao seu beijo.

Ele moveu-se para mim e me deu um beijinho no rosto, "Tchau Carl". Eu pisquei para ele.

"Tchau Papai". Seus filhos disseram juntos, não quietos, mas quase em harmonia.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, saindo pela porta e murmurando "É como viver com o **Clone Troopers **.."

_***nota: Os clones de Guerra nas estrelas***_

A escola passou num piscar de olhos, nada realmente aconteceu, um monte de silêncio insuportável e o bate-papo estranho entre os membros da família, durante o curto tempo que eu estava com eles. Eu ainda estava sentada com Jess e seu bando de idiotas.

Eu ainda pensei em Edward durante esse tempo. Durante a aula eu iria tentar argumentar comigo mesma para descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo na cabeça dele. Todo encontro que tive com ele agora só me confundiu mais. Todo este drama estava me deixando doente e cansada, eu estava ficando cada vez mais para baixo a cada segundo só de pensar nisso, eu precisava ficar longe dos Cullens um pouco, eu precisava pensar sem Edward interromper os meus pensamentos a cada minuto, eu precisava .. Eu precisava de um rosto familiar. Eu sabia de alguém que me conhecia .. A real eu. Eu precisava de Charlie, eu precisava do meu grande sobrinho-neto .

Uma vez, não faz muito tempo, eu estava à procura de algum parente restante meu. Eu sabia que qualquer parente que eu conhecia quando era humana tinha morrido há muito tempo atrás, mas eu precisava de um vínculo com o passado. Alguém que eu poderia chamar de família. Eu estava desesperada. Faziam anos que eu tinha deixado Jasper, pensando que ele tinha sido morto, e séculos desde que fui deixada por Carlisle, eu não tinha ninguém. Sem companheiro, sem amigos, sem nada. Eu andava sozinha pela estrada deserta. Então eu procurei e procurei até que encontrei um descendente distante de minha mãe, Deus tenha sua alma. Um jovem chamado Charles Swan, informalmente conhecido como Charlie. Eu estava tão feliz, talvez eu pudesse conhece -lo! Isso é o que eu pensei durante meses, mas eu sabia que estava me iludindo com um sonho que nunca poderia ter, uma família, algo que eu nunca teria a coragem para ter sucesso , meu irmão tinha feito uma, mas eu só tinha levado um grande número de vidas,como eu poderia fazer de alguém um monstro, eu não tinha esse tipo de vontade. Depois de alguns anos de procura, finalmente eu enganei a mim mesma e vim para a pequena cidade chamada Forks, no estado de Washington. Eu tinha informado ao homem que estava indo visita-lo antes de ir, eu não queria chegar sem aviso prévio, Charlie não se importou. Ele era apenas um garoto divertido e amoroso.

Nós nos demos tão bem, ele começou a se tornar como um irmão para mim, mas eu sabia que não poderia continuar por muito tempo. Ele envelhecia eu não. Seus olhos castanhos de chocolate, assim como os meus e de minha mãe antes de mim, tinham começado a enrugar-se e seu rosto começou a cair. Ele começou a ter os sinais reveladores da idade, cabelos grisalhos. Eu, por outro lado, ainda tinha a minha mesma aparência jovem de dezesseis anos . Ele começou a suspeitar.

_"Bella, você é... normal, certo? " Ele perguntou numa noite enquanto ele fazia o jantar para ele mesmo, eu tinha comido mais cedo. _

_Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça, sabendo que eu nunca poderia mentir para Charlie " Eu pensava que assim." As batidas de seu coração começaram a aumentar drásticamente. "O que você é então? Um monstro? Um Alien?" Ele perguntou se eu era um Alien!_

_Eu ri, "Oh Charlie, como eu gostaria que eu fosse algo tão excitante." Eu suspirei. "Você realmente quer saber?" Perguntei-lhe sombriamente._

_Ele pensou rapidamente: "Não, provavelmente não."_

_"Pensado assim. " Eu sorri "Você não acha que é estranho como você nunca me viu comer ou beber alguma coisa? Ou como eu não fui ficando mais velha e minha estranha e gelada, pele branca? Ou como eu nunca fui com você ver Rennie nas férias? " Rennie era a companheira de Charlie, ela odiava Forks desde a primeira vez que ela veio aqui nos visitar, mas ela amava Charlie mais que a própria vida. Charlie estava ligado a Forks e não queria deixa-la por qualquer motivo, então eles começaram o relacionamente de longa distância que não parecia certo, mas para o chefe de polícia e para a mulher independente, parecia bom._

_"Charlie. eu sou um "_

_O homem me interrompeu antes da minha confissão, "Qual a coisa que você sempre diz para mim, Bells?_

_Eu ri, "Com você , menos é sempre mais"._

Eu amava Charlie por isto, embora ele soubesse que eu não era humana, ele ainda me aceitou como pessoa. Uau,como um paradoxo. Charlie me levava em todos os lugares com ele, ele começou a me chamar de sua filha e sobrinha à cada chance que ele teve, embora eu realmente tivesse centenas de anos a mais que ele. Uma vez ele me levou para uma pequena cidade que ficava a quinze milhas de Forks, as praias frias eram tão lindas. Eu conheci os amigos dele, eu pesquei com ele, vivi e ri com ele. Mas eu vi o que o tempo estava fazendo com ele, ele começou a perder os cabelos grisalhos e começou a ficar careca. Eu não podia vê -lo morrer, então eu finalmente coloquei meus pés no chão e disse-lhe para deixar Forks para ficar com a mulher que ele amava. Sai logo depois não querendo vê -lo ficar frágil e decrépito, o que eu ia fazer em Forks se minha família não estava lá ?

Fui tirada do meu devaneio pelo som do último sino da escola. Alice ficou em silêncio durante toda a aula de estudo, talvez ela sabia que eu estava lembrando. Talvez ela estava fazendo o mesmo. "Bella, eu sei, que você vai ficar sozinha agora, por algum tempo, mas por favor volte para casa. " Seus grandes olhos preocupados e o tom de suplica me pegaram desprevenida. Logo percebi que ela pensou que eu ia deixa -los, ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, "Leve o Volvo seja lá onde quer que você está indo. Edward não vai se importar." claro que ele não vai ...

Com isso, ela caminhou na direção da BMW vermelha que estava estacionada na esquina do estacionamento. Rose estava lá esperando, ela sorriu suavemente para mim. "Será que ela vai nos deixar ou não, Alice?"a voz de Rose era apenas um sussurro mas eu ainda podia ouvi-la claramente.

"Eu não sei, Rose, eu não sei. " a voz de Alice não tinha qualquer sentimento de felicidade. "Eu não posso vê -la. Eu não posso vê -la!" Alice abriu a porta do passageiro e de repente entrou ; Rose fez o mesmo no lado do motorista, eu não consegui ouvir mais nada. Alice não conseguia me ver? Como isso é possível? Alice pode ver todos, ela deve estar enganada.

Eu espreitei ao longo do Volvo prata e dei de ombros indo para o banco do motorista. Tentando deixar de lado o pedacinho de informação que me foi dado. Alice não conseguia me ver ...

Eu tentei respirar com calma, eu não tinha notado antes, mas eu estava estranhamente nervosa. Eu estava indo visitar um amigo. Isto estava certo não é? Olhei ao meu redor para o carro por um segundo. Era a primeira vez que eu estava no carro dele sozinha. Eu respirei fundo, cheirava como ele, era como quase-lilás-mel-e-sol. Se isto era possível. Era uma delícia, eu senti como se poderia ficar sentada aqui o dia todo e só cheira-lo. Como um rastreador? É,eu sei.

Olhei para cima, algo pequeno e branco pegou o meu olhar, um bilhete. Peguei o bilhete e li: _Tome cuidado_. A escrita era linda, eu sabia a quem pertencia também, claro que eu sabia! Eu me sentava ao lado dele todos os dias depois do almoço. Sorri ao inclinar a minha cabeça e respirei o cheiro que cercava o papel. Era quase-lilás-mel-e-sol. Suspirei feliz quando eu liguei o motor, talvez houvesse uma esperança para mim no departamento Edward depois de tudo ... Não, quem eu estava tentando enganar.

A loja Olympic Outfitters dos Newton não era longe de Forks, eu já a tinha visto algumas vezes, quando Alice e Rose me raptaram para uma farra de compras, mas nunca ousei ir lá apenas no caso de Mike estar lá . Eu procurei os carros para ver se um dos meus admiradores estavam lá . Droga! o Surburban de Mike e o Sentra do pai de Tyler estavam ambos estacionados em frente. Xinguei todos os nome que eu poderia pensar antes de estacionar ao lado do carro de Tyler. Eu entrei na loja a contragosto. Mike foi o primeiro a me ver.

"Bella!" Gritou correndo para mim, ignorando o cliente dele . Pelo menos ele estava feliz.

"Ah, oi Mike ". Eu disse agradavelmente, "Eu não sabia que você trabalhava aqui durante a semana." Você disse que só trabalhava nos fins de semana, por que você mentiu?

"Mamãe estava com pouco pessoal, então eu pensei que eu poderia dar uma mão. Estou economizando para boa prancha de suf .." Insira aqui o tédio.

"Oh, isso é ótimo!" Eu disse.

"Bella!" Outra voz chamou. Que alegria. ..

"Oi, Tyler ". Eu disse, mais uma vez, agradavelmente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou quando ele se juntou a Mike, que estava olhando a contragosto para seu amigo por roubar a minha atenção.

"Eu estava procurando por um caminho para outra cidade não muito longe daqui. Eu costumava ir lá com o Tio Charlie durante no verão, antes dele mudar-se para Jacksonville." Eles acenaram.

"Qual cidade?" Mike perguntou amavelmente.

"Eu acho que é chamada de Reserva, La Pull? La Put? Algo assim. Eu não era muito boa em prestar atenção quando eu era mais jovem." Nenhuma mentira! Mike foi para trás do balcão e começou a rabiscar algo.

"Ah, La Push?" Tyler perguntou. "É um nome tão estranho para um Reserva indigena. Quero dizer, é francês? O que tem haver?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, "É um mundo estranho."

"Aqui eu escrevi um conjunto de instruções para você , Bella." Ele segurou na minha mão um pouco demais , para o meu gosto.

Eu sorri com alegria para eles "Obrigado cavalheiros. Vejo vocês na escola." Sai da loja antes que eles começassem a perguntar outras coisas. Não que eles não foram gentis ou qualquer coisa assim. Olhei para o papel; acima das instruções para La Push estava o número do celular de Mike Newton . Tentei resistir a vontade de desintegrar o papel e mantive uma série de palavrões enquanto eu dirigia na estrada.


	12. Vampiros e Lobisomens

**_Só Alegria gente! pra comemorar os 1.000 visitantes(uau!) temos outro capítulo fresquinho. E também porque estou estranhamente animada pra chegar nas participações da Tanya, vocês logo logo vão entender..._**

* * *

**_Vampiros e Lobisomens_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Ah, eu já podia sentir o cheiro da brisa do mar . Eu continuei dirigindo, já faziam dois anos desde a última vez que fui para a pequena cidade de La Push, eu tinha ido visitar alguns velhos amigos de Charlie com ele. Eu estava estranhamente animada para vir aqui novamente depois de alguns anos, ele iria se lembrar de mim? Ele mudou muito? Será que ele suspeitara que algo esta errado comigo, porque eu pareço a mesma da última vez que ele me viu?

Para ser honesta, eu não me importava se ele sabia, eu sabia que em La Push as pessoas tinham um segredo, mas por algum motivo eu nunca descobri o que, não era que eu não conseguia descobrir através de suas memórias ou pensamentos, apenas tinha algo que estava me impedindo de olhar. Talvez eu queria dar-lhes privacidade. O povo da cidade parecia ser mais velho do que aparentava. Como se eles tivessem passado por muitas provações, eu não queria saber sobre elas. A outra única razão que eu estava indo para La Push, além de ter a chance de pensar sobre a família Cullen, foi que eu queria entrar em contato com Charlie, de alguma forma eu não tinha uma maneira de chegar até ele. Eu nunca tive o número do celular de Charlie antes de ir embora, eu não sabia o endereço de sua nova casa e eu com certeza não estava pensando em descobrir, eu definitivamente não estava indo para Jacksonville, eu ficaria muito cintilante lá .

Eu virei em uma estrada rochosa e estacionei em frente a garagem. Tudo era o mesmo,a casa de madeira vermelha e as árvores ao seu redor. Saltei do Volvo, de repente, sentindo falta da minha caminhonete e fui até a porta. Toquei a campainha, ouvi o som da batida rápida de dois corações humanos e movimento dentro da casa, "Hey?" Um menino de longos cabelos negros respondeu sonolente, como se forçasse um pouco a a sua voz, ele piscou para o brilho de fora e se virou para olhar para mim. Era esse o garoto de Billy?Era dele que ele sempre costumava falar?

"Oi, eu sou Bella Swan." Seus olhos se arregalaram e passearam pelo meu corpo parando em qualquer curva que viu "Estou aqui para ver o Billy, eu sei que eu deveria ter ligado primeiro eu apenas ..." Eu disse a ele tentando tirar sua atenção do meu corpo congelado, eu parei a minha frase no final e sorri calmamente observando que ele parecia intrigado enquanto eu falava com ele.

"Ah, não, tudo bem, eu acho." _Ela é muito quente e parece levemente familiar, ou algo assim. Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de conhece -la. Eu definitivamente me lembraria deste corpo. Ela disse que queria ver papai.O que ela quer com o velhote?_ "Ei, papai? Há uma menina aqui para vê -lo." Ele chamou se virando para dentro. Eu sorri para ele, educadamente. Ele coçou a cabeça como se o tivesse acordado de um cochilo, eu vi os círculos escuros debaixo dos jovens olhos e cheguei a conclusão de que eu provavelmente o tirei de uma soneca.

"Quem é , Jake?" Uma voz profunda chamou e um homem em uma cadeira de rodas veio rolando para fora da sala e no corredor, seu olhos castanhos escuros olharam para mim ", Bella?" Olhei para ele, sorrindo como uma mulher louca.

"Oi Tio Billy." Ele me fez chama-lo assim logo que eu o conheci, ele tinha um coração tão amável.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou sorrindo para mim.

"Eu vim visita-lo, Acabei de me mudar para Forks, há algumas semanas, então eu pensei em vir te ver."

"Ah, Bella,". Abracei-o, "Você não mudou nem um pouco, quanto tempo faz desde que te vi?"

"Dois anos, no verão passado". Eu informei a ele, suspirando quando eu disse, "eu estou ficando velha agora."

Ele riu, "Eu me lembro agora, quantos anos você tem agora, Bells?

"Eu fiz apenas dezessete anos há algumas semanas." Eu disse a ele. Não era realmente uma mentira apenas uma fuga da verdade. Quero dizer, que era meu aniversário em setembro e estávamos em outubro agora. E eu estou passando por um aluno do ensino médio e eles normalmente tem dezessete anos.

"Bem, feliz aniversário atrasado." Ele sorriu para mim, o menino ao lado de Billy tossiu, chamando a atenção de seu pai e balançando a cabeça de forma significativa em minha direção. Será que ele sabia que tinha esquecido dele? "Oh, Bella, conheça o meu filho Jacob. Ele tem quinze anos, apenas dois anos mais novo que você . Jake estava visitando Rebecca e seu novo marido no Hawaí , quando você e Charlie vieram durante o verão. Eu acho que é por isso que você provavelmente não o conhece. "

Concordei, e disse "Oi é bom conhecer você , Jacob." Eu sorri para ele mais uma vez. Ele sorriu timidamente de volta.

"Você também Bella." Ele acenou para mim.

"Então, como você tem estado Bella?" Billy perguntou.

"Bom, eu não tenho feito muito, eu só estava em Phoenix vivendo com minha mãe quando eu decidi vir visitar Forks, só para ver como as coisas iam. Eu acho que Forks deixou uma marca no meu coração.". Eu ri com a minha mentira.

Ele riu também, "Sim, Forks geralmente deixa uma marca não deixa?, mas, geralmente empurra as pessoas para longe com a chuva ao invés de chama-las de volta" Ele riu "Venha para dentro, Bella." Eu pisei na entrada e senti um cheiro de cachorro molhado.

Eu enruguei meu nariz , "Vocês têm um cachorro, por acaso?" Perguntei a Jacob.

"Não", Ele olhou para mim estranhamente, "Por que ?"

"Nenhuma razão. É apenas o cheiro." Ele assentiu com um olhar confuso em sua cara quando ele empurrou o pai na sala de estar. Sentei-me no sofá e me senti estranhamente fora de lugar, no entanto, era familiar, parecia a velha casa de Charlie. "Ei, Billy, um dos motivos que eu vim aqui, além de vê -lo, foi para saber se você tem o número de contato de Charlie ?, perdi quando ele me deu, eu sou muito esquecida e ele não o deu para a minha mãe; ele sabia que ela ia acabar incomodando-o. " Perguntei-lhe.

"Claro." Ele olhou para seu filho: "Você poderia procurar o meu livro de endereços, Jake?" Jacob acenou com a cabeça e saiu para procurar.

"Onde você está hospedada agora, Bella? Você está ficando na casa de Charlie, certo? Por quanto tempo você vai ficar em Forks ? Ele me perguntou enquanto ele tomou um gole de vitamina R,que era algum tipo de cerveja que bebiam em Forks.

Eu respondi hesitante, "Na verdade, eu tenho parentes que moram aqui, outros além do tio Charlie, então eu posso ficar aqui por um tempo indeterminado. Sabe , minha mãe casou-se há alguns meses atrás e acho que ela precisa de um tempo para sua lua de mel com Phil , eles estavam pensando em ir para Jacksonville para ver Charlie. "

"Você tem outros parentes em Forks. Isso é uma coincidência. Será que eu conheço?"

"Você poderia". Evitei a sua pergunta antes de suspirar "Mas eles só têm vivido aqui há alguns anos. Se mudaram durante o tempo que eu deixei Charlie."

Seu rosto normalmente marrom avermelhado parecia pálido. "Só uma família se mudou para a cidade desde esta época." Ele afirmou.

"Sim, Carlisle Cullen é meu tio. Ele é irmão de meu pai biológico ." Eu disse orgulhosamente com um sorriso no meu rosto, apenas falar de Carlisle me fazia feliz.

"C- Cullen?" Ele engasgou antes beber sua vitamina R.

"Sim". O que tinha de errado com a família Cullen? Exceto que eles eram vampiros. Eu era um vampiro e estava perfeitamente normal ... Mais ou menos.

"Você mora com eles?" Ele resmungou.

"Sim, eles são muito hospitaleiros." Eu sorri para ele, são muito hospitaleiros, bem isto , se você não está falando de Edward. Ele estava longe de ser acolhedor comigo.

Ele tomou outro gole de cerveja, "Bella, você tem certeza que são parentes?

"Certeza absoluta", disse eu, "Carlisle viveu comigo e minha mãe por um tempo após a morte do meu pai, ele cuidou de nós, enquanto ele lamentava pelo irmão, então Carlisle queria se tornar médico e teve que ir embora para a escola de medicina, e alguns anos depois ele se casou com sua namorada de longa data Esme, ela é realmente um amor. Eu acho que eu estou falando um pouco demais, não estou? "

Eu tinha que ser convincente, ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, "M- mas ..." _eles são ..._

"O que, Billy?" Perguntei séria de repente, abandonando todos os pretextos e as mentiras e o encarei diretamente nos olhos procurando as palavras que ele não ousava dizer, ele olhou para mim, era injusto que eu ia usar o meu 'incorporado -charme-de-vampiro ', mas acho que era necessário.

"Eles são" Ele suspirou, antes de ser capaz de terminar a frase.

Jacob o interrompeu caminhando para a sala "Papai, eu não o encontrei." Billy suspirou e sorriu para mim novamente.

"Que tal você e Jake irem dar um passeio até a praia?" Ele me perguntou, tentando recuperar a cor de sua pele de cobre.

Eu olhei seriamente para Billy por um segundo antes de me voltar para Jacob sorrindo, "Hmm, claro. Eu gostaria disso." Ele sorriu para mim, se Jacob e eu tivessemos nos conhecido em uma vida diferente, então eu tinha certeza que ele seria meu melhor amigo, ele apenas parecia como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa em seu ritmo.

"Bom, eu vou encontrar o número para você ." Billy se virou para a cozinha.

Jacob e eu andava pela praia por algum tempo, ele foi surpreendentemente agradável comigo, só conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, nunca à beira de qualquer coisa pessoal, como qualquer coisa sobre mim ou minha família "Então, o que Billy tem contra a família Cullen?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto caminhavamos na areia, ele estava usando uma capa de chuva tentando esquentar o seu corpo, mas eu podia sentir o calor irradiando dele, ele estava mais quente do que Billy ou qualquer outra pessoa que eu conhecia. Ele deve ter estado gripado recentemente. Senti-me fora do lugar lá , era suposto estar muito frio, com a água salgada do mar espirrando pingos em volta de nós, mas a água não poderia ser mais fria do que as minhas mãos, eu não sentia isto de qualquer maneira.

"Humm, ele realmente é imaturo". Ele evitou a pergunta, olhando para o horizonte.

"Ora, o que aconteceu?" Eu sorri para ele tentando persuadi-lo a se abrir comigo. Eu poderia ser capaz de tentar algumas outras táticas , como a leitura da mente para aprender sobre a aversão óbvia de Billy para a família Cullen. Minha família.

"Será que Charlie nunca lhe disse quando ele e meu pai tiveram uma briga uma vez?" Jake suspirou.

Fingi pensar sobre isso, "Sim, eu acho que ele disse que tinha algo a ver com discriminação ou algo assim." Dei de ombros " sobre qual discriminação?"

Jacob riu, "Bem, isso é a essência disto. Pai, assim como a maioria das pessoas da reserva, não gosta muito dos Cullens. Na verdade eles os odeiam." _Eu pessoalmente não tenho nada contra eles, enquanto eu não tenho que ver o rosto bonitos daqueles garotos ._

"O-o que? por que ?" Eu respirei profundamente, meu nariz se arrepiou novamente com o cheiro de cachorro em volta. Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, ele estava pensando em como ele poderia responder a minha pergunta sem soar como um maluco.

_Sanguessuga. Tem um sanguessuga aqui. Os_ pensamentos de alguém estavam cheios de raiva e quase animalesco. Não eram como pensamentos mas apenas como o instinto falado. Engoli em seco quando ouvi isso. Sanguessuga .. Existe apenas uma coisa perigosa ao redor que pode sugar o sangue ...Eu. Quem ou o que poderia saber disso? Isso não soava como um vampiro, mas o teor era semelhante a um, um ameaçador rosnado baixo foi emitido vindo da direção da casa de Billy, "Você ouviu isso?"

"Ouvi o quê ?" Jacob perguntou-me estranhamente. Eu congelei ,o que eu poderia dizer a ele 'Bem, quando eu estava tentando ouvir seus pensamentos eu ouvi alguém dizendo alguma coisa sobre eu ser um vampiro ... "

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele, eu não sabia, o som era muito mais profundo do que de um vampiro. Então, o que poderia ser? Eu sabia que era perigoso, apenas por seus pensamentos e que a única coisa que estava em perigo aqui eram os humanos da região. Sem pensar duas vezes eu disse a Jake, "Nós temos que ir, agora!" O som vinha da direção da casa dos Black, Billy pode ter problemas com algo que sabia sobre os vampiros a espreita.

"Espere ,por que ?" Ele me perguntou enquanto eu o trouxe ao longo da praia para o Volvo e basicamente, o joguei no banco do passageiro enquanto eu quase arranquei a porta de suas dobradiças. "Bella, o que você está fazendo?"

"Você confia em mim?" Ignorei a pergunta e olhei para ele com firmeza nos olhos tentando ser o mais honesta que eu podia, quando eu lhe disse para não se preocupar com o meu olhar.

"S-sim". Ele soprou no meu rosto e eu inalei. Eu fiquei tensa esperando o veneno chegar na minha garganta, mas isto nunca aconteceu, na verdade quando eu repensei o perfume que emanava era revoltante , como de cachorro molhado, assim como eu o cheirei dentro da casa dos Blacks mais cedo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça "Bom, você tem que esperar no carro enquanto eu falo com seu pai." Eu disse-lhe rudemente quando eu sai em disparada com o carro. com ele agarrado ao assento do banco. "Não danifique o couro; Edward vai me matar se você estragar o carro dele " Eu sorriu para ele, tentando acalma -lo um pouco.

"Jesus, Bella,vá devagar!" Ele se manteve dizendo enquanto eu ia mais rápido, o que fez seu coração começar a martelar, lembrando-me que ele era apenas um humano que precisava de proteção.

Eu tentei pensar em outras coisas assim que eu comecei a balbuciar , "Você sabe que você realmente se parece com o seu pai. Ele foi muito gentil comigo quando Charlie e eu o visitamos , eu realmente espero que nada de ruim aconteça com ele de novo, especialmente depois do terrível acidente de carro com sua mãe. Isso foi uma pena. "

"C-como você sabe sobre isso?" Ele tremia.

Eu pisquei para ele, "Eu sei um monte de coisas Jacob Black, filho de Sarah e William Black". Eu sorri para ele e sai do carro. "Fique aqui". Ele suspirou confuso mas assentiu.

Eu sorri para ele mais uma vez, "Não se preocupe." Seus pensamentos estavam com medo pelo seu pai.

"Eu não estou." Ele mentiu, eu sorri conscientemente, ele se acalmou imediatamente.

"Nem eu" Eu disse também. Eu fechei a porta e segui o cheiro estranho de animal úmido voltando para a casa dos Blacks. Eu parei, Billy estava lá , eu poderia dizer pelo seu batimento cardíaco, mas havia outra coisa mais, era muito mais rápido para ser humano, ainda mais rápido do que o coração de Jacob batida. O que era? Eu nunca tinha ouvi algo tão rápido antes.

"Sam! Você apenas precisa se acalmar." a voz de Billy disse estranhamente tranquila.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você deixou uma daquelas coisas cruzar a linha do tratado Billy! Isto vai contra tudo o que nós foi ensinado! " A voz era de um homem jovem, eu acho que ele era humano, ele parecia irritado, era nessas horas que eu queria que Jasper estivesse comigo para acalma -lo.

"Sam, me escute, você está passando por algo terrível neste momento, especialmente desde que você está sozinho e tem a si próprio, mas você precisa respirar e relaxar, se você não quiser que isto doa mais. Então se calme e tudo ficara bem ". Eu ouvi um ganido de gelar o sangue, em seguida um uivo de um animal. Minha respiração parou. Eles estavam todos mortos. Caio matou cada um deles, eu sei que ele matou.

"Billy!" Eu gritei depois que eu entendi o que estava acontecendo, andei o mais rápido humanamente possível até sua cadeira de rodas. "O que é isso? " O enorme cachorro preto rosnou irritado com a minha voz.

_Cadela sanguessuga._ A voz humana de 'Sam' gritou na minha cabeça. Foi o que os seus pensamentos encantadores estavam enviando. Mas isso não faz sentido. Um lobisomem só se transforma durante a lua cheia e eram cinco horas da tarde e era suposto ser uma noite de lua crescente. Ele não deveria ser capaz de se transformar, como ele era um filho da Lua.

Eu parei por um segundo e tentei pensar sobre isto , "P-Porque você apenas pensa isso?"

"Do que você está falando, Bella?" Billy me disse. "Pensar o que ?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. Billy, eu tinha que protege -lo do monstro. Eu empurrei sua cadeira para trás de mim e fiquei em minha posição de caça, confiante de que o lobisomem não iria passar por mim depois do meu extenso treinamento, "Bella, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu realmente espero que você não tenha nojo de mim , depois disto, tio Billy." O monstro rosnou outra vez.

_TIO? ELA NÃO É UMA DE NÓS!_

Uma de nós? O que ? Isso significa que Billy é uma coisa também, " eu poderei não ser capaz de me controlar para manter nosso amigo vivo no final disto ". Fechei os olhos, o sangue em ebulição com a minha raiva.

"Você nunca poderia me enojar, Bells". Billy disse firmemente para mim, como ele poderia ser tão calmo agora, era além de mim, eu sorri levemente antes de faze -lo ir mais para trás de mim.

_ELA É UM VÍRUS QUE PRECISA MORRER!_

"Eu concordo com você , Sam, é o seu nome certo?" Sua boca começou a espumar. "Eu sou um vírus, eu deveria morrer."

_Como que a sanguessuga sabe o que eu est .._

"Eu posso ler sua mente, Sam". Eu disse.

_Gah! ainda mais razão para eu me divertir matando você , sua cadela._

"Eu sou a cadela? Eu acho que você sabe que eu sou a única que não sou um cão aqui. E se você me matar, minha família vai vir atrás de você e destruir cada um de sua espécie, se existem mais de você . Meu irmão biológico Carlisle não costuma ficar provocado, mas se você me matar ... Digamos apenas que Emily não podera ser salva. " Billy engasgou com a minha ameaça.

O cachorro latiu alto novamente. _Como ela sabe sobre Emily? Se eles tocarem nela ..._

Eu suspirei, "Por favor, não tente me matar, eu não bebo sangue de humanos. Eu sou muitos séculos mais velha que você , eu tenho a resistência. Você não tem nada para se preocupar, Sam". Tentei tranquiliza -lo.

_PARE DE DIZER O MEU NOME! E EU TENHO MUITO A ME PREOCUPAR!_

"Se você não ficar quieto, Jake vai saber de você antes do suposto, ele vai se transformar em lobisomem antes de você estar pronto para ensina -lo, você não quer isto, eu sugiro que você se acalme e torne-se humano novamente. " Eu disse baixinho, endireitando a minha posição sendo a primeira a me render. Ele fez o que eu disse e tentou acalmar-se, uma vez que ele o fez, começou a se transformar em humano novamente.

"Você é novo nessa coisa de se transformar não é?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Não fale comigo como se você soubesse o que estou passando!" Ele gritou enquanto Billy foi até ele e entregou-lhe uma jaqueta , Sam arrancou das mãos dele.

"Sua sobrinha é um vampiro, só para você saber. " Sam brigou.

"Sim, eu meio que adivinhei isto, Sam". Billy olhou para mim. "Será que Charlie sabe sobre a sua .."

"Doença? Maldição?" Eu lhe ofereci.

"Sim, isso." Ele disse.

"Ele sabe há muito tempo."

"O que ? E ele não me contou?" Ele parecia chocado e entristecido com isso.

"Como você não disse a ele sobre o seu segredo? Que eu acabei de ver tudo agora?. Isto é uma parte do que eu posso fazer . Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu no passado, Billy,você devia ser um lobisomem, mas por alguma razão desconhecida para você, você não é, certo ? "

Antes que Billy pudesse me responder Sam interrompeu, "Diga a ela para ir embora, Billy, agora mesmo." Ele ordenou.

"Deus, você é mandão, não é ?" Eu estalei para ele. "Eu espero que você não seja assim com Emily .. Ou Leah."

"Como você ..." Ele começou a tremer novamente, "Morcego, saia e voe de volta para o seu enxame." Isso é tudo o que ele tem? Por favor, eu já fui chamada de coisas piores do que morcego.

"Que tal você sair e ir correr com sua alcatéia de filhotes .. Oh espere, você não pode! Você é o único."

"Parem com isso,vocês dois !" Billy gritou "Bella, nós temos que conversar, mas não agora. Acho que você deveria sair e eu vou falar com você de alguma maneira." Ele tentou não olhar para os meus olhos para ver se eles realmente estavam vermelhos. Claro que eles não estavam.

"Tudo bem, mas Billy?" Eu disse suavemente.

"Sim". Ele fechou os olhos.

"Você prometeu que não ficaria enojado. Vampiros e Lobisomens têm sido ligados na história desde a aurora dos tempos. Nós somos um no mesmo." Eu ri uma vez, "Engraçado, eu realmente pensei que lobisomens fossem um mito -Como sou idiota ." Eu suspirei quando ouvi os pensamentos de Billy, "Não se preocupe, Billy. Jake nunca vai saber e apesar do que você tanto acha eu não ousaria toca -lo." Olhei para o cachorro. "E Sam, eu não tocaria na mulher que você ama de coração, seria errado, especialmente depois do que você fez com ela. Fui forçada a esta vida não vou forçar ninguém a esta maldição. " Eu sorri para eles.

Eu não forçaria ninguém a esta meia-vida, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

O que tinha acontecido?

Eu não poderia realmente compreender o que aconteceu. Eu tinha corrido de volta para Forks, não muito rápido, eu estava atordoada com o choque e. .. Ferida? Acho que estava ferida. Eu não conseguia imaginar por quem eu havia sido ferida: Billy, Sam, Jacob, os Cullens? Os dois primeiros era fácil de se compreender; Billy me disse para ir embora, ele escolheu um filhote de cachorro ao invés de mim, a garota que ele havia conhecido durante anos, Sam; bem era muito óbvio, eramos inimigos imortais, ele rosnou para mim ..isto foi rude. Jacob não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, ele é apenas um garoto.E agora mesmo ele provavelmente ainda está preso no carro de Edward .. Merda.. O carro de Edward! .. Estou morta!. Os Cullens sabiam que seus vizinhos tinham rabos e gostavam de persegui-los, e não me informaram que eles existiam! Como que isto poderia deslizar de suas mentes? Continuei minha caminhada / correndo para casa. Eu calmamente andei para a entrada e fechei a porta para avisar que eu estava de volta.

"Boa noite, Bella." Esme me cumprimentou com um sorriso deslumbrante em seu rosto em forma de coração. "Como foi sua tarde .." Ela parou quando viu a minha expressão e provavelmente, cheirou o fedor de molhado .. da coisa em mim. Eu jamais poderia vestir a roupa que eu estava usando novamente .. Não que Alice me deixasse de qualquer maneira. "O que há de errado? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela chegou mais perto, mas torceu o nariz com nojo.

"Não se aproxime." Eu cuspi fora.

Rose desceu pelas escadas, "Que diabos está cheirando assim, Esme? Você está tentando cozinhar para o abrigo dos desabrigados de novo?" Ela congelou quando ela me viu. _Ah não .._

"Sim, você está certa, Rosalie. 'Ah, não " Eu estalei para ela, "Então, quando exatamente vocês iriam me falar sobre os LOBISOMENS?"

"Ah .. Nós não achávamos que você iria para o¨ País dos Cães". Ela me disse sem constrangimento. Esme engasgou e começou a se preocupar comigo, eu tentei não me importar ... Realmente não funcionou.

"POR QUE ? POR QUE EU NÃO IRIA? NÃO LHES OCORREU QUE EU PODERIA IR A LA PUSH? "

"Não,o que tem em La Push, que não tem na pitoresca cidade de Forks?" Rose olhou para suas unhas entediada.

"Não, eu estava indo para ver ..." Devo lhes dizer? Será que eles podem fazer qualquer coisa para ele? Eu não queria que algo de ruim acontecesse, porque eu pensei que poderia viver em harmonia com os humanos.

"Ver o que, Bella?" Esme perguntou.

"Nada. Esqueça tudo o que eu disse."Eu desconversei.

"Bella .." Rose me chamou. Eu me virei para encara -la sem emoção.

"Você está bem? Quer dizer, os cães deram algum problema?"

Fiquei surpresa com a sua preocupação, não tínhamos realmente falado uma com a outra em um instante atrás, apesar da minha raiva incontrolável, eu estava feliz que ela se importava o suficiente para me fazer essa pergunta. "Não, eu não estou bem, minha família se esqueceu de mencionar que as coisas que eu pensava que não existiam, de fato são reais e que vivem na cidade mais próxima! E a propósito, só há um lobisomem. " Ela sorriu e eu subi as escadas para o meu quarto, direto para o chuveiro. Depois que parei de cheirar como um jardim zoológico, quando tomei meu banho e mudei para as roupas deixadas na minha cama , cortesia de Alice; saltei sobre a poltrona que Esme recentemente comprou para o meu quarto, contra a minha reclamação, que eu usava para a leitura . Fiquei lá , pensando, repetindo as últimas duas horas em minha mente. Por que não existiam filhos da Lua em La Push na última vez que eu os visitei? Caso existissem Billy teria adivinhado que eu era um vampiro, ou "Frios", como eles nos chamavam, com certeza Billy teria imaginado isso! Ele era descendente de Efraim, o ex-chefe dos Quileute, pelo amor de Deus! Eu logo fiquei frustrada com a minha mente que queria explodir com as perguntas, sempre que achava uma resposta ela sempre trazia mais perguntas. Eu me levantei e fui para o meu som colocar qualquer canção ,não para me acalmar desta vez, apenas para desfocar a minha linha de raciocínio. Eu virei para a minha cama, sem me importar se eu estava fazendo papel de boba e agarrei um dos travesseiros da cabeceira e segurei no meu rosto para abafar os meus gritos irritantes. Fiquei na mesma posição até de manhã, não me importando se eu ia para a escola ou não.

"Bella?" Uma alta voz cantou me chamando. As batidas na porta de madeira foram insignificantes . A porta foi ligeiramente aberta, eu pulei. "Adivinha quem vem para brincar esta semana. Adivinha!" Alice disse, sem tempo para amabilidades e indo direto ao ponto, mas eu não estava com disposição para seus jogos de adivinhação. "Eu não direi a você , se você não adivinhar." Ela cantou.

"Isso não me incomoda, nem um pouco." Eu a imitei cantando para ela. Ela saltou com as pernas abertas em cima de mim e me bateu com um dos meus travesseiros usados. Jasper caminhou para o quarto.

"Bella". Ela lamentou-se.

"Faça ela sair, antes que isto fique sério, J." Eu disse ao marido da anã . Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente.

"Olá para você também, B," Eu o fuzilei com os olhos debaixo de Alice, ele viu isso e balançou a cabeça "Ah, Ali? Querida ? Eu acho que Bella deveria ficar sozinha por um tempo." Ele agarrou-a, tentando descasca-la do meu corpo, a cadela não se moveu.

"Não, Bella tem que saber sobre a coisa tortuosa que vai acontecer." Alice disse seriamente para ele enquanto ele revirava os olhos.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei a ela, endireitando-me da minha posição,jogando Alice fora de mim.

"Ei! Estas são da edição limitada da Louis Vuitton". Ela limpou as calças dela.

"Diga-me." Eu ordenei a Alice, mas alertei Jasper com meus olhos, ele teve a essência.

"Alice, diga a ela tudo o que você viu." Ele suspirou.

"Tanya vem nos visitar." Alice explicou, "não vamos nos divertir?" Os piores dois dias .. NUNCA.

* * *

**_E ai o que acharam? adoro comentários..._**


	13. Agindo naturalmente e conhecendo Denalis

**_Agindo naturalmente e conhecendo os Denalis_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Tanya .. a Tanya Gengibre, a Tanya de Edward .. Ah .. Okay.

"Bella?" Alice me sacudiu, eu tinha congelado quando ela disse que Tanya estava vindo nos visitar. Por que ? Por que agora? Eu não podia lidar com a família externa agora. Eu tinha muitos problemas não resolvidos para tratar.

"B", você está viva ai dentro? " Jasper chamou por detrás de sua esposa. Eu estava voltando lentamente para o reino dos sãos. As perguntas na minha cabeça estavam ficando mais difíceis, mas eu estava ficando cada vez mais determinada. Por que eu me importaria que alguns outros vampiros estavam chegando para ficar com os Cullen por um tempo? Não era da minha conta. Isto me pegou de surpresa e a dor que senti quando Alice começou a pensar em Edward chegando perto de Tanya, a garota que eu ainda tinha que conhecer. Porque que têm que ser Edward? Porque ele era o unico que eu tinha que ser atraída? Eu não estava atraída por ele? Essa estranha sensação que tenho quando estou perto dele, mesmo que ele me odeie. Isso era apenas uma atração física, certo? Eu estava confusa, mais perguntas para se juntar a pilha que estava enchendo minha cabeça até o teto. Uma coisa era certa, eu tinha que agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, mesmo quando o meu interior estava vazio e em dor, eu tinha que me colocar na frente do combate, eu tinha que parar de fazer os Cullens se preocuparem comigo, me lembrei de como Emmett veio me verificar durante a noite e quando Rosalie me perguntou se algo de ruim me aconteceu. Ambos estavam se tornando como irmãos mais velhos para mim, embora eu estivesse uma bagunça, eu sabia que eles estavam se tornando muito,muito importantes para mim e eu odeio lhes causar dor. Essa é a razão pela qual eu iria agir como se eu estivesse bem e normal. Eu iria sorrir para eles, conversar com eles de forma adequada, eu iria saudar os visitantes com a quantidade certa de respeito que me foi ensinado há muito tempo, a ¨Velha Bella¨ estava de volta, a verdadeira Velha Bella. Eu iria "agir naturalmente", como eles dizem.

Eu riu levemente, "Claro que eu estou viva, bem .. Você sabe o que quero dizer com isso." Eu sorri para o jovem casal na minha frente com suas confusas cabeças inclinadas e expressão divertida, eu ri de novo. "Eu sinto muito que eu fui tão grosseira anteriormente, eu apenas fui pega de surpresa, por favor, perdoe a minha maneira descortês". Eu olhei para eles de novo, eles pareciam ainda mais confusos.

"O que exatamente aconteceu nessa sua linda cabeça para fazer você sorrir e ser educada conosco, B?" Jasper falou pausadamente ressoando em meus ouvidos.

"Estou apenas tentando ser gentil, praticando para os nossos convidados." Ele não parecia convencido. Alice sorriu para mim.

"Você vai ser excelente." Ela deduziu pela minha explicação, com um olhar compreensivo no rosto perfeito.

"Não!", Acenei para ela. "Eu vou ser legal com Tanya. Tem mais alguém vindo para brincar como você disse?"

Ela franziu a testa com a minha pergunta antes de balançar a cabeça e me responder, "Kate, Irina, Carmem e Eleazar. Os dois ultimos são companheiros. Kate, Irina e Tanya são irmãs . Elas são originais." Ela riu "Como você e Carlisle!" Jazzy riu também, eu tive que resistir a tentação de olhar ameaçadoramente para eles, eu suponho que Jasper sentiu minhas emoções transformando-me tranquilamente azeda e parou imediatamente, coçando seus cachos dourados.

"Está certo." Eu balancei a cabeça, "quando eles vão chegar?" Eu suspirei, manter a farsa da felicidade estava me deixando para baixo ..

Alice olhou para o futuro ," Algumas horas ou algo assim. Irina quer parar e sofrer um pouco, mas," Alice sorriu para mim maldosamente, "Tanya disse que tem pressa em chegar aqui para ver Edward." Vi que ambos estavam tentando ver qual a minha reação com o comentário sarcástico dela.

"Sério? Bem, eu acho que quanto mais cedo eles chegarem, melhor. Dessa forma eu vou conhecer mais da família de Carlisle." E esperançosamente tirar, esse sentimento ridículo que eu tenho por Edward, fora da minha mente. Talvez Tanya iria ajudar com isso.

Poucos minutos depois, Alice jogou Jasper para fora do quarto e chamou Rose das escadas para vir ao meu quarto. Rose estava lá num piscar de olhos. "Que diabos você quer, Duende?" Rose parecia estar de mau humor hoje. Eu não conseguia entender por que, a menos que Emmett fez algo estúpido .. novamente.

"Não me chame de Duende! Jesus, por que todos gostam de me intimidar com apelidos estranhos?" Rosalie olhou para sua irmã , Alice a ignorou, "Seja o que for. Feliz. Diga isso de novo, educadamente.." Ela cruzou os braços pequenos e aparentemente delicados sobre o peito e começou a bater o pé .

Eu suspirei, sabendo que iria demorar um pouco para elas fazerem o que queriam. Mas Rose, sendo a pessoa impaciente e exigente que era, desistiu primeiro. Significando que a Pequena Alice era a vencedora, surpresa, surpresa .. "Vou perguntar de novo, o que diabos você quer, Alice? " Rose pronunciou o nome devagar e em voz alta para dar ênfase a palavra. Revirei os olhos para elas.

Alice também revirou os olhos. Este era o melhor que Alice teria de sua tão-respeitosa-irmã "Ah Rose, como você perguntou tão gentilmente, você iria me ajudar com a minha boneca de tamanho real?" Boneca de Tamanho real .. Espere um minuto ..

"Tamanho real você disse .." Rose animou-se drasticamente. "Qualquer coisa por você querida irmã ."

Alice bateu suas pequenas mãos juntas. "Bella, não grite ou berre neste momento. Isto terá acabado antes que você perceba." Ambas começaram a vir em minha direção.

"Não.. Por favor .. Não, Não. ... Isso não!" Tive certeza de que eu era tudo o que ela queria do meu quarto, quando Alice e Rose me encurralaram usando a capacidade delas e fechando seus braços em mim, que era frequente.

Eu andei tonta do meu quarto e desci as escadas lentamente. Eu ainda estava desorientada, elas me ¨deixaram bonita¨ muito rapidamente. Eu me larguei no sofá da sala, ignorando tudo o que Alice me mandou fazer. Algumas pessoas poderiam pensar que era Alice que tinha centenas de dezesseis não eu, com todas as suas regras e lacunas. Emmett entrou pelas portas francesas da cozinha e avançou pulando no sofá ao meu lado. "Hey Pequena Criança". Ele despenteou o meu cabelo.

"Hey Grande Criança". Cumprimentei-o de volta, "Não mexa no meu cabelo, sua esposa e sua irmã vão arrancar... os seus dentes se você fizer isso de novo." Ele balançou a cabeça e retirou sua mão de meus cachos, ele aceitou o aconselhou muito a sério, sempre que eu era 'Bella Barbie' como ele chamava isto, ninguém estava autorizado a tocar-me durante horas, então essencialmente me tornava uma boneca de porcelana, que você colocaria em uma prateleira. Isto era divertido ...

"A julgar pelo barulho que ouvi esta manhã , você sabe que os Denalis estão vindo nos visitar." Eu balancei a cabeça, "Não se preocupe. Eles só ficam por alguns dias e depois não os vemos por meses ou até anos."

"Como você sabia que eu estava preocupada, Em?"

"Além da agitação? Você tem a sua face-extressada." Ele sorriu para mim. Revirei os olhos.

"Por que Rose, estava de mau humor antes?" Perguntei tentando entrar no tema.

Ele parecia pálido, "Eeh ... Nenhuma razão ... Apenas algumas coisas ..".

"Maneira surpreendente de responder. Então você não fez a coisa certa a noite na cama ou algo assim?" Perguntei ligeiramente curiosa com a maneira como ele pegou minha provocação.

Ele tossiu, "Não, eu nunca faço nada de errado ... nesse departamento. Ela só estava preocupada ontem noite, nós dois estavamos".

"Porque ?"

"Alice teve outra 'Bella-esta-nos-deixando-para-sempre-e-nunca-vai-v oltar-visão' de novo. Além disso, achavamos que suas visões estavam falhando ou algo assim. Ela não podia ver você ontem ".

Fiquei chocado com a primeira parte do que ele disse. Será que eu decidi que eu estava indo embora? Eu procurei na minha interminável memória .. Não.. Eu nunca havia imaginado algo assim na noite passada, eu estava muito desanimada. "Vocês pensaram que eu ia deixa-los .. eu nunca .."

"Eu sei, mas ainda nos preocupamos porque somos uma família e a família se preocupa um com o outro." Ele sorriu.

"Eles fazem, não fazem?" Concordei sorrindo para o rosto inocente, você nunca pensaria que Emmett poderia rasga -lo em dois, principalmente porque ele realmente é um ursinho de pelúcia e esses sorrisos que ele dá são tão sinceros e afetuosos. Mas quando Emmett fica louco, então todos devem curvar-se e se proteger. Ele é muito protetor de sua família, por isso que ele e Rose são tão bons juntos, ambos querem que sua família fique junta para sempre.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo antes de Carlisle e Esme entrarem pela porta da frente. "Boa tarde, crianças". Esme nos cumprimentou, assim que ela nos viu. Ela se aproximou, inclinando-se abraçando nos dois fortemente.

"Boa Tarde, Esme." Ambos dissemos a ela em reposta. Ela se sentou na poltrona branca.

Ela olhou para mim, "Bella, você está maravilhosa."

"Muito obrigado".A Agradeci.

"Rosalie e Alice?" Ela perguntou com expectativa.

"Rosalie e Alice, com certeza. Quem mais poderia me infligir essa tortura?" Eu brinquei com ela. Carlisle atravessou a sala com uma caixa marrom em um dos braço, ele veio até nós, com o intuito de dessarumar o meu cabelo. Comecei a adverti-lo, mas fui cortada...

"Não toque no cabelo, Carlisle!" Emmett zombou de mim "Há duas grandes vampiras assustadoras lá em cima,que gastaram dois minutos inteiros para deixar Bella parecendo bonita assim .. Não as faça mostrar a você a ira delas." Ele parecia tão serio. Nós todos começamos a rir descontroladamente.

"Obrigado pelo aviso, meu filho." Ele foi até a cozinha e colocou a caixa de papel sobre a mesa.

"Ei pessoal?" Rose chamou do andar de cima, "Nós podemos ouvir cada palavra que vocês estam dizendo."

"Pare de escutar e desça então!" Eu falei de volta. Elas arrastaram os pés no andar de cima e desceram com Jasper a reboque. Sentando-se nos espaços disponíveis.

"Onde está Edward?" Esme perguntou preocupada. Uma onda de irritação,raiva e dor voou através do meu corpo brevemente, Jasper olhou para mim estranhamente com as minhas emoções estranhas.

"Ele ainda esta caçando." Emmett respondeu "Por alguma razão, ele continua indo lá e caçando. Eu não tenho idéia do porquê ." Todos olharam de relance momentaneamente para mim. Foi desconcertante.

"Você quer que eu o procure, Esme?" Jasper perguntou a sua mãe adotiva.

"Não há necessidade para isso." Alice falou antes que Esme pudesse responder, "Ele estará aqui em cinco .. quatro .. três ..dois." ...um ...

Edward correu para a sala através das portas francesas. "O quê ?", Ele perguntou a todos.

"Nada". Carlisle respondeu por todos nós, olhando longe do olhar de seu filho.

Edward começou a ir em direção ao seu quarto, mas Alice o bloqueou . "E por favor me diga, onde você pensa que está indo?" Ela tinha algo a dizer, para todos nós.

"Alice, eu não estou no clima." Ele disse sem emoção.

"Eu não lhe perguntei se você estava, ou não." Ela continuou "Eu perguntei onde você pensou que estava prestes a ir." Ela cruzou os braços.

Ele revirou os olhos para a sua persistente irmã . "Alice, eu realmente não estou com disposição para jogos."

Ela gritou de frustração, "DEUS! Você não está com disposição para jogar comigo, Bella não tem vontade de brincar de 'Bella Barbie' com Rose e eu! Por que vocês não vão ficar emburrados em cima de uma árvore juntos ou algo assim? Vocês estão me deixando para baixo. " Revirei os olhos para o desempenho dela. Fiquei muito surpresa que ela estava ficando como uma criança de três anos, porque seu irmão e eu não estavamos nos falando.

"Alice, você ia dizer algo ..." Eu informei a ela,tirando-a fora do objetivo.

"Ah sim, obrigado, Bella." Ela piscou para mim. "Então, pessoal, Tanya e os outros vão estar aqui nos próximos cinco minutos, então cada um se limpe , tanto quanto possível. E não se esqueçam de agir naturalidade. Como se nós realmente nos amassemos."

"Alice! Eu amo meus filhos! Vocês se amam também!" Esme se defendeu, chocada que Alice poderia pensar que eles não se amavam.

"Eu disse todos .. Nem todos gostam um do outro." _Edward e Bella_.

"Alice!" Nós dois gritou com ela ao mesmo tempo. Olhei para ele e girei para a face de Jasper.

"Sua esposa é sempre esta exagerada?" Perguntei-lhe

"Eu achava que ela era sua melhor amiga, você deveria saber." Jasper sorriu para mim.

"Alice é sua melhor amiga? E quanto a mim?" Rose gritou comigo. Foi por isso que ela estava tão louca hoje, exceto quando estava fazendo minha transformação com Alice.

"Você é a minha outra". Eu disse baixinho, olhando-a delicadamente nos olhos.

" Grande! Eu sou a 'outra'. Otimo, e você tem coragem de dizer isto desde que você está nos deixando!" Ela falou.

"Você está indo embora?" Edward exclamou. O que era isto para ele se eu estava partindo .. Que eu não estava.

"Quem disse que eu estava partindo?" Eu perguntei. "Não é como se você se importasse, ou algo assim Edward, mas eu não estou planejando deixar o meu irmão e sua família." Nós começamos a brigar novamente, gritando um com o outro, Rose começou a gritar comigo também, porque ela estava tão louca. Jasper começou a gritar com Rose, ele era muito protetor sobre mim, fazendo Emmett defender Rose fazendo Alice gritar com Emmett por gritar com o marido dela. Carlisle e Esme, apenas tentaram nos acalmar. A porta se abriu mostrando cinco pessoas muito diferentes, mas todos igualmente belos -A familia Denali. Nós vi através dos olhos deles, Edward e eu mutuamente com as faces congeladas em uma posição gritando, Rose ao lado de Edward apontando o dedo fino para Jasper e eu, insinuando algo de maneira grosseira, Jasper tentando ficar calmo, mas acabando gritando com seu 'gêmeo' , Emmett empurrando Jasper para longe de Rose lhe dizendo para recuar e Alice pulando nas costas de Emmett, porque ele empurrou Jasper. Carlisle e Esme ficaram no canto da sala, esfregando a cabeça e falando baixinho um com o outro, eles desistiram de nos acalmar minutos antes que a porta se abriu.

O silêncio inundou-nos .. Então isso era agir naturalmente ...

_Originalmente, o clã consistiu de Tanya, Kate , Irina e sua "mãe" Sasha. Em um tempo num passado distante, Sasha criou secretamente uma criança imortal chamada Vasilii. E uma criança imortal era um vampiro transformado quando criança. Quando os Volturi descobriram sobre isso, eles vieram para matar a criança e todo o coven, mas só mataram a criança e Sasha, uma vez que seus outros "filhos" não sabiam nada sobre a criança_ . Carlisle explicou-me na cabeça dele. Ele tentou o seu melhor para me dizer sobre os Denalis, no espaço de alguns segundos, porque eles estavam presos em um momento de choque, devido nossa cena .. de... bem .. 'Amor'. _Em algum momento nas ultimas vinte décadas ou mais, Carmen e Eleazar encontraram as três irmãs e começaram a viver com elas. Anos mais tarde, eles conheceram acidentalmente nossa família e nossos dois clás se tornaram fortes aliados e amigos íntimos. E basicamente isso, Bella, eu tenho certeza que eles vão amar você._

Concordei com ele, sorrindo. Ele piscou para mim antes de andar sobre a porta e cumprimentar sua família estendida, com Esme em suas mãos. Suspirei por eles e seu amor. Eu ainda não conseguia entender como Carlisle poderia ter uma esposa como Esme. Alice saltou das costas de Emmett sinalizando que a luta tinha terminado, Carlisle me disse uma vez que a briga deles nunca durava por muito tempo, Alice o abraçou por trás em uma maneira Alice, e Emmett jogou sua cabeça para que ele pudesse aperta -la de uma forma Emmett . Rosalie bufou pra Jasper, sua maneira de pedir desculpas, Jasper coçou a cabeça e murmurou algo em voz baixa, nem "os gêmeos" eram muito bons em se desculpar ou mostrar sinais de fraqueza. Edward só se afastou de mim. Ótimo. Alice e Emmett pegaram meu braço e me arrastaram para a sala de estar e Jasper e Rosalie seguiram bem atrás. Depois que estávamos sentados, Rose começou a sussurrar-me algo sobre as suas "primas". As duas meninas formaram um pequeno agrupamento comigo no meio do sofá , enquanto Jasper e Emmett começaram a jogar World of War craft ou algum tipo de jogo de computador.

"Bella, eu acho que você vai ficar bem com Kate, mas as outras duas .." Ela disse sacudindo a cabeça confusa.

Alice se juntou ao nosso sussuro. "Irina é totalmente depressiva, ela não tem um companheiro ainda e qualquer tipo de sensibilidade por causa disso. Kate, por outro lado, a maior parte do tempo ela se faz de indiferente, mas eu sei que ela está realmente feliz por você vir para ficar conosco . Ela também não tem um companheiro, mas não se detém sobre esse fato. Tanya acho que talvez ela vai ser um pouco rude por causa que Edward e você estam vivendo na mesma casa e ambos são solteiros. Sem mencionar que seus quartos são próximos um do outro .. "Alice sorriu para mim e minha expressão de mártir. Rose revirou os olhos, dissendo qualquer coisa sobre Alice ser uma boba.

"E quanto aos outros dois?" Perguntei-lhes.

"Eu disse a você antes que eles são companheiros, não disse?"

"Eles são ambos espanhóis, e eles são tudo para a família deles. Carmen é uma coração doce." Rosalie disse, "Ela é como Esme, mas para os Denali". Eu balancei a cabeça. Os olhos de Alice ficaram um pouco vidrados antes de nos calarmos quando Carlisle e Esme, saudaram os visitantes.

"Ah, Tanya!" Carlisle sorriu para o vampira de cabelos morango, "Lamento muito que você achou a nossa família de forma tão inadequada."

A voz da garota soou como um sino, tilintando em gargalhada "Ah Carlisle, você sabe que esta não é a primeira vez que ando em uma discussão dos Cullens. Eles sempre terminam da mesma forma, Alice e Emmett se abraçando um ao outro, Jasper e Rose se encarando e Edward indo embora sozinho ao piano. Eu acho muito engraçado. " Eu não gostei da maneira como ela falou o nome de Edward ,a menina disse como se fosse um termo carinhoso .. Ela falou como se eles estivessem ligados por alguma conexão inexplicável , então isto me fez desconfiar, por algum motivo.

"Então, onde está a novata?" Outra voz doce cintilou. "Eu quero conhece -la, então ela é legal? Será que ela tem um dom?" Ela perguntou a Carlisle. Ele apenas riu para ela. Eu acho que essa era Carmen ou Kate, eu não tinha certeza.

"Nós não podemos apenas vê -la e ir embora. Eu quero voltar para casa mais cedo desta vez." Uma voz doce, mas triste suspirou, eu imaginei que era Irina então pude entender que ela estaria um pouco deprimida por não ter um companheiro, mas ela não deveria ser tão triste. "Estar perto de pessoas com seus companheiros é muito deprimente."

"Por que você está sempre tão negativa, Irina?" Uma voz feminina exótica repreendeu. "Vocês estão aqui para ver a família, seja educada para com eles." Essa era Carmen assim a outra voz deve ter sido de Kate.

"tanto faz, Carmen". A voz entediada disse, Irina virou-se para a mulher aparentemente espanhola. Carmen .. o nome me lembrava algo. Não, ele me lembrava de alguém ..

"Então, onde está Edward .. e os outros,?" Tanya perguntou ao meu irmão depois de dar-lhe um aperto passando para Esme para cumprimentá -la. Como que ela poderia estar tão encantada com Edward? Mais do que eu, acredito ..

"Eu não sei onde ele foi, mas Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Bella estão lá dentro." Esme respondeu a mulher, dando-lhe um pequeno abraço . Será que Esme não gosta de Tanya?

"Bella, este é o nome da menina?" A mulher espanhola perguntou a Esme.

"Sim, a forma curta para Isabella." Esme disse com tanto carinho, eu sorri com a excitação dela. "Oh Carmen! Ela é apenas uma alegria por estar por perto, tenho certeza de que todos vocês vão ser cativados por ela muito rapidamente ,como a nossa família foi." Emmett e Jasper zombaram quando eu escondi o meu rosto no colo de Rose. Droga! Por que temos que ter excelente audição ..

"Bella? Uma alegria? Esme a viu ontem?" Emmett começou a dizer. Jasper não parava de rir da declaração de Esme.

"Bem, me desculpe, eu não posso ter um bolso cheio de margaridas todos os dias e além disso, eu quase fui morta por um lobisomem maluco , então me desculpe se eu não tinha a minha habitual alegria." Eu cuspi para eles gritando um pouco acima de um sussurro agora.

Tenho certeza que eles me ouviram "Podemos vê -la agora?" Kate perguntou a Carlisle. "Ela parece uma figura de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que ela é meu tipo de vampiro."

"Claro ,que você pode. E temos coisas para explicar sobre o passado envolvendo Bella , eu e Jasper. E você". Ele falou diretamente com alguém, mas eu não sabia quem. Todos ao meu redor tinham a mesma expressão confusa em suas faces. Incluindo a sabe-tudo Alice. Eu não me incomodei em ler a mente deles ,apesar de que meu poder não estava exatamente a zero agora. Todos os poderes dos vampiros são regidos por suas emoções, somos como seres humanos dessa maneira. Quando estamos com raiva, nós somos consideravelmente mais forte e os nossos dons e habilidades são mais vibrantes. Quando estamos com fome, ficamos fora de controle, mas fracos e os poderes entram em frenesi. Bem Agora, eu estava um pouco com fome e não no melhor humor . Cortesia da Família. Edward correu para o comodo com uma expressão ainda mais sombria do que a habitual no rosto. Olhei em volta para a minha família, para os seus rostos, todos eles tinham uma expressão variada de tédio. Eles não gostavam dessas visitas de parentes, eu imaginei. Eu me senti como se fosse o novo cachorrinho que seria exposto para os vizinhos. Ou como um segredo a ser revelado. Era desconcertante. Jasper sentindo minhas emoções, colocou a mão no meu ombro e me deu um sorriso tranquilizador. Emmett me deu uma piscada e Rose e Alice pegaram uma das minhas mãos. Edward sussurrou algo em voz alta sobre o inferno se abrindo novamente.

Eu sorri para ele e ele olhou para mim. Eu não me importo que ele me odeia. Eu não me importo que ele me odeia. Eu não me importo que ele me odeia. Fiquei cantando na minha cabeça e mordi o lábio ,antes de lhe dar um pequeno sorriso. Ele me encarou por um segundo e depois me deu seu sorriso assinatura. Meu coração morto pulou no meu peito. Imagino que isso significava que ele me perdoou. Ou será que eu e que o perdoei? Espera? Porque estavamos brigando mesmo? Minha cabeça virava pedra a qualquer momento que ele olhava para mim, eu realmente estava me tornando outra garota- adolescente- maluca, mas eu achava que já era hora de começar a gostar de um menino!

_AWH! Eu sabia que eles se amavam! Eu apenas sabia que Tanya os faria mais forte!_ Alice estava fazendo uma dança da vitória dentro de sua mente. Revirei os olhos antes de dizer "Cale-se, duende!" Só para descobrir que Edward estava dizendo a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Emmett estava tendo um dia louco com tudo o que aconteceu comigo hoje. Ele começou a cantar como uma criança. "Bella e Edward sentados em uma árvore. F-U-D-"

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN" Esme gritou com ele cortando a sua música grosseira, quando Carlisle abriu a porta para a sala.

"Desculpe mãe". Ele sussurrou.

Jasper estava metaforicamente em lágrimas inclinando-se no rapaz para se apoiar. "Você ...cantou .. isso ..de novo .. Lembro ...da cara... de Edward ...!" Ele chorou entre as respirações fazendo Alice e Rose rirem também. Eles estavam pensando em algo que aconteceu no meio de uma floresta. Foi confuso.

"VOCÊ DISSE A ELAS? " ,Edward gritou com seus irmãos. Disse o quê a quem? Eu estava totalmente confusa com esta família. Tantos segredos ...

Houve um silêncio na sala, a tensão nos afogou. "Não, porque eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Edward." Jasper se defendeu, de repente sóbrio depois de sua festa de rir.

"Você disse a elas o que eu disse a vocês e elas provavelmente disseram .." O rosto de Edward estava amassado com raiva.

"Elas não respiraram uma palavra." Emmett murmurou. Rosalie e Alice assentiram.

_Edward, eu te juro pela a vida de Bella que nós não dissemos a ninguém. Não a ela, não a Esme ,não a Carlisle_. Alice pensou diretamente a ele.

"Jura pela minha vida? " Perguntei-lhe baixinho. "Minha vida não tem grande importância, por isso não é bom fazer promessas sobre ela."

"Eu esqueci do seu dom". Alice chiou. "Desculpe".

"É mais importante do que você pensa, Bella." Edward disse com a voz rouca antes de andar até Emmett e Jasper e furiosamente sussurrar em seus ouvidos. O que estava acontecendo com eles?

Deixei para trás toda a cena ocorrida e fui até Tanya e sua família. Sorrindo, disse "Eu sou Isabella Swan Cullen.É muito bom conhecer sua família." Tanya acenou com uma cara muito confusa. Olhei para cada uma das faces. Estudando-as discretamente com o meu pequeno dom;

Tanya com seus longos cachos loiros morango. Você nunca a confundiria com uma adolescente ela era definitivamente uma mulher. Ela era um pouco mais velha que Emmett em torno da idade, talvez de Carlisle. Nem ela mesma sabia, na Eslováquia milhares de anos atrás, eles simplesmente não se preocupavam com a idade, então ela não se incomodava com isto. Ela perdeu o sotaque a alguns anos atrás, então ela soava muito americana agora, mesmo que ela era da Eslováquia. Ela também pensava em si mesma como uma Succubus, Edward disse a ela uma vez, que ela era muito bonita e irresistível para os homens, esse pequeno comentário foi o começo do amor de"Tanya" por Edward. Ele é um idiota .. eu pensei comigo mesmo.

Kate era interessante .. Seu nome era curto para Katrina. Ela, Tanya e Irina eram da Eslováquia. Kate se achava tão apaixonada e determinada, que preferia lutar até a morte. Como a maioria dos vampiros, ela era graciosa e bela. Ela também tinha cabelo longo, loiro e liso. Ela era muito descontraída. Não era seria como a irmã , Tanya, e revirava os olhos muitas vezes, ela também era muito leal, especialmente com aqueles que ela considera, como a família Cullen, e tinha uma consciência. Kate tem um poder sobrenatural especial, ela podia gerar uma corrente elétrica sobre a pele, a fim de se proteger de ataques físicos. Ela pensa que seria muito útil em uma luta com os Volturi, digamos. Eu sorri na minha cabeça, ela me lembrava muito Rosalie.

Irina era mais amarga depois do que sua mãe passou e as suas irmã sabiam. Ela tinha muito medo dos Volturi por isso ela foi cautelosa no início, quando ela conheceu Carlisle como ela sabia que ele tinha sido da Guarda. Ela tinha cabelo louro prateado até o queixo e era muito bonita como todos os vampiros eram. Ela, Kate e Tanya começaram as lendas das Succubus . Ela e suas irmãs amavam os homens .. Todos os homens. O nome de Irina significava "paz" para o que ela faria qualquer coisa para dar paz aos que amava e daria a própria vida para proteger suas irmãs, ao contrário do tempo em que sua mãe foi morta. Ela era a irmã que mais queria um companheiro, ela sentia como se a vida dela não seria pacifica, sem alguém para compartilha -la. Olhar para dentro da mente de Irina fez-me ver muito mais do que o seu exterior deprimente. Ela realmente se importava com suas irmãs.

Carmen e seu companheiro Eleazar vieram da Espanha. Ambos foram alterados em conjunto pelos recrutadores dos Volturi, mas como ela não tinha dom a deixaram na Espanha e levaram Eleazar para Volterra, mas ele os deixou para ficar com ela. Eventualmente, eles encontraram o grupo de Denali e decidiram que gostavam do seu estilo de vida ,fazendo eles ficarem juntos como uma família desde então. Ela era uma alma compassiva e sempre achei que ela acabaria por encontrar uma maneira de viver sem sangue humano. Ela tinha cabelos pretos, com uma pitada de um tom verde-oliva para sua pela farinácea. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos de ouro de todos os vampiros vegetarianos. Eleazar, eu o conheço... Eu sabia que ela me fazia lembrar de alguém. Seu companheiro era Eleazar! Como é engraçado, parece que eu conheço todo mundo que Carlisle conhecia ainda que Carlisle e eu nunca nos cruzamos até agora.

Ele olhou para mim, tentando ver se eu o vi corretamente. "Faz tempo que não o vejo Eleazar ..".

"Isabelle". Ele se curvou para mim em um gesto cortes.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Esme nos perguntou.

"Claro que sim. Eleazar foi o primeiro a me recrutar para os Volturi." o rosto de Carlisle era desagradável.

"Bella foi a minha mestre, de uma certa maneira." Ele falou.

"O que ?" Tanya, exclamou "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu era como a irmã mais nova dos Volturi." Olhei para Carlisle. "Parece que os Volturi gostam muito dos Cullens. Ambos os irmãos estivemos no círculo . Como é Ironico". Eu sorriu. Eleazar ainda estava congelado em sua reverência. "Levante-se! Não há necessidade de tal cumprimento. Não estamos mais em Volterra, graças a Deus." Eu sorri para ele. "Eu não sou o mesma vampira louca que eu era naquela época. Na verdade, eu sou uma pessoa legal, por isso não tenha medo de mim,por favor. Era só o sangue sempre falando com você .

Ele acenou para mim "Abster-se de sangue humano lhe deu um senso de amor e felicidade, não deu?" Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto levemente bronzeado.

"Sim, é verdade." Olhei para Edward por um segundo para perceber que ele estava olhando diretamente para mim.

"Como que você acabou com Carlisle, jovem Isabella? " Carmen perguntou-me.

Carlisle limpou sua garganta. "Talvez todos nós devemos nos sentar e explicar tudo direitinho." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Espero que isto não leve muito tempo." Irina disse a Kate quando a sua irmã rolou os olhos.

"Eu espero que sim. Eu gosto de uma boa história." Kate sorriu para a beldade de cabelo prateado com a desaprovação em seu rosto enquanto todos se sentaram. Carlisle e Esme sentaram no meu lado direito e Emmett e Rose sentaram na minha esquerda. Jasper estava sentado no sofá e Alice no colo dele. Edward deslocou-se para o piano e sentou no banquinho virando o rosto para mim. Tanya, Kate e Irina sentaram-se no sofá e os outros Eleazar e Carmen sentaram-se no sofá duplo.

"Bella é minha meia-irmã biológica. Ela é sete anos mais jovens, mas foi transformada um ano e meio depois que eu fui, infelizmente."

"B-biológica?" Tanya gaguejou. "Vocês são parentes." Concordei com ela e continuei.

"Nós compartilhamos o mesmo pai, mas mães diferentes." Eu tinha um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto. "Eu pensei que Carlisle estava morto, e fui morar com meu tio. Nosso pai morreu logo depois de Carlisle . E enquanto meu tio doente e eu procuravamos por vampiros numa floresta, estupidamente, eu quase fui estuprada e transformada." Eu balancei a cabeça. Carmen ofegou. "Mas, não importa agora. Os vampiros... foram mortos depois que eu acordei. Muitos anos depois, Eleazar e Jane me encontraram viajando pela Europa e me trouxeram para Volterra. Possuo habilidade de escudo mental. Posso entrar em qualquer mente mas ninguém pode entrar na mina. " Todos olharam para Edward.

"É verdade, eu não posso ler sua mente, mas Bella não consegue ler a minha também, não é?" Edward sorriu para mim.

"Sim", eu notei como os olhos de Tanya se estreitaram enquanto ele sorria para mim. Oops. "De qualquer forma, Eleazar finalmente saiu da bagunça dos Volturi para estar com Carmen, eu suponho. E esse tipo de abertura me deu uma brecha para sair também. Comecei a viver como Carlisle faz agora e encontrei Jazzy no Texas, com Charlotte e Peter. Alguns anos mais tarde, Jasper começou a viver comigo, mas logo depois que começamos a conviver junto com os humanos, Jane e Demetri me encontraram novamente e fui obrigada a voltar para 'casa'. " Eu fiz uma careta. a carranca de Carlisle cresceu mais pronunciada, ele não gostou que eu disse "obrigada", "Mas, eu saí novamente e encontrei Jasper novamente .Então algo aconteceu e eu pensei que ele estava morto, então eu fugi.".

_Como sempre_ .. Jasper pensou para mim. "Quieto!" Eu disse a ele.

"Eu não disse uma palavra." Ele sorriu para mim.

Eu olhei furiosamente para ele "Então me mudei para Forks e depois eu os encontrei e então nós estamos aqui agora." Eu sorri para os convidados. "A proposito, me chame de Bella. Isabella é um nome tão conservador que só Carlisle usa."

"Hey!" Carlisle protestou a minha provocação, todos nós rimos juntos. Na verdade, os Denalis não são tão ruins, porque eu estava tão preocupada antes?

Depois de nossa apresentação muito estranho uma a outra; Kate e eu decidimos nos conhecer melhor, indo para uma caçada juntas. Tanya disse que queria conversar com Esme e Carmen por algum tempo e Irina ia a algum lugar sozinha. Alice e Rose estavam com Esme, Carmen, e Tanya. E os garotos estavam com Eleazar, "Então o que está acontecendo com você e Eddie?" Kate perguntou-me enquanto nos duas corriamos pela floresta lado a lado

Eu tropecei um pouco, momentaneamente chocada com a pergunta. "N-nada! Nada está acontecendo entre Edward e eu .." Murmurei baixinho com ela, com medo que alguém nos ouvisse. Ok, dois alguem nos ouvissem-Um: Edward. Dois: Tanya.

Ela revirou os olhos para mim "Claro, Bella." Ela então piscou para mim.

"Por que você quer mesmo saber? Quero dizer .. Por que ? Você achava que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, porque não está , ok? E você pode dizer isto para Tanya!" Eu gaguejei, não me importando que isto não era exatamente atraente.

Ela começou a rir de mim, " Eu queria saber porque vocês dois pareciam confortáveis. "

"O QUE ERA CONFORTÁVEL!" Exclamei não conseguindo manter a calma muito bem.

Ela ignorou a minha explosão, "Sim, eu vi vocês dois roubando olhares um do outro mais cedo e achei que tinha um tipo de amor proibido acontecendo. Não seria legal?" Ela me olhou verificando minha reação.

Eu só pisquei, tentei esperar um pouco antes de falar, quando eu o fiz tentei manter a calma ", Edward e eu somos apenas amigos. Estávamos mal nos falando até hoje!" Eu mordi meu lábio em frustração.

"Você sabe,é assim que todo mundo sempre começa, apenas amigos."

"Sim, como você sabe, senhorita Succubus". Eu zombei.

"Não odeie o jogador, odeie o jogo agradável. " Ela piscou, "E não pare Swan se você tentou isso, ." Ela disse meu sobrenome, embora eu me apresentei como Cullen primeiro,o que fez Esme muito feliz.

"Sim", eu refleti, "Eu não acho que eu nunca vou experimentá-lo"

"Por que não?" Ela riu mais uma vez, "Você está se guardando?" Ela riu novamente, em seguida, parou quando viu e ouviu o meu silêncio. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

"Não, eu estou me guardando. Quando eu encontrar alguém que eu ame e deseje, então eu vou descobrir qual é a grande afobação sobre o sexo ."

"Afobação?" Ela zombou de mim neste momento. "Seja como for, Swan". Achei que era como ela ia me chamar de agora em diante, "Bem, então é melhor Edward tirar as meias sexy dele .. " Ela riu com meu embaraço.

"Cale-se, Katrina. " Mostrei a língua para ela e a empurrei contra uma árvore.

"Ah! Eu te pego!" Ela disse quando correu para mim. Eu apenas acho que fiz outra amiga!

Enquanto Kate e eu caminhavamos de volta para a porta de trás da casa, após nossa caçada, Rose e Alice basicamente nos atacaram "Oi, Bella". Alice sorriu para mim "Ei, Kate." Ela tinha as mãos atrás das costas e estava se balançando sobre seus calcanhares . Ela queria alguma coisa.

"O que ?" Perguntei-lhe, desconfiada. Ela tinha o brilho-Alice em seus olhos novamente .. Nunca é um bom sinal.

"Ah nada, certo Rosalie ?" Ela cantou em seu tom de sinos.

"Claro, tanto faz." Rose disse isto como se ela não quisesse estar aqui , mas eu vi o mesmo brilho nos olhos dela também. O que estava acontecendo?

"Alice, o que você quer?" Perguntei-lhe como se falasse com uma criança.

"Só para ver como a minha tia favorita estava indo." Ela sorriu para mim.

"O que eu disse sobre me chamar ASSIM?" Eu gritei para ela.

"Bella respire." Kate disse .Eu olhei para ela._ Você é uma tia, fofinha_. A fuzilei com os olhos, ela sorriu. _Adoro irritar telepatas._

"Então o que vocês estavam falando antes?" Rose perguntou indo direto ao ponto. Eu a amava por isso.

"Nada". Kate e eu respondemos. Kate disse que ela não contaria a ninguém sobre o meu surto se eu não contasse a ninguém sobre como ela tinha perdido uma luta.

"Sim, vocês estavam falando sobre alguma coisa." Rose suspirou.

"Não, nós não estavamos." Kate negou.

"Sim! Vocês estavam." a voz de Rose apertou uma fração.

" Certeza absoluta que não estavamos, não é Bella ?" Ela olhou para mim e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Não mesmo? porque Alice estava sendo intrometida e viu vocês falando de algo". _Aquele pequeno_ ..

"Ou alguém .." Alice acrescentou. Eu podia sentir meus olhos alargarem-se.

"E sobre o que estávamos falando, Alice?"

"Começa com E."

"Emmett? Esme? Eleazar?" Rose perguntou a Alice, o que parecia ser parte da sua encenação, Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente para cada nome que Rose disse. HaHaHaHa. Eram tão engraçadas, "Então, quem, oh Grande - Alice. "Rose sorriu para mim quando ela disse isso e eu senti o meu olhar ameaçador voltar.

"Edward". Ela atirou.

"E por que isto é da conta de vocês?" Perguntei-lhes.

"Porque Edward é nosso irmão, e você é nossa tia e Kate é nossa prima." Rose apontou.

"Eu não sou tia de VOCÊS!" Eu gritei, mas todos elas me ignoraram.

"Então, é se estivéssemos falando sobre ele?" Kate disse.

"Nós só queríamos saber, eu quero dizer, Edward e Bella são tão lindos juntos então.." Alice disse como se fosse óbvio, Rose e Kate balançaram a cabeça concordando.

"Hello? Eu estou bem aqui! Então, por que está todo mundo falando como se eu não estivesse ao lado de vocês?"

"E quanto ao que Tanya pensa ?" Rose perguntou as outras duas.

Kate falou, "Tanya não vê Edward como um companheiro, a razão pela qual ela o quer é porque ele tem a nossa dieta e é solteiro,e também porque vocês ficariam muito protetora dos seus homens se Tanya começasse a ficar próxima a eles ,e então, não nós seria permitido voltar. Por isso que ela gosta dele. Bem, e o fato de que ele é totalmente lindo. " o rosto de Rose e Alice ficaram moldados de horror. Acho que Kate estava certa .. Inferno.. Ele era um Adonis .. Ele não era simplesmente lindo.

"O que ?" Rose exclamou.

"Perdão?" Alice chiou.

"Vocês apenas tem que aceitar que seu irmãozinho é um homem solteiro crescido e muito bonito." Eu dei um tapinha nos ombros delas com simpatia, em seguida ambas me encararam. Kate riu.

Alice congelou em seu olhar, ela estava tendo uma visão, mas ela veio e se foi um pouco rápido demais para que eu pudesse ver algo. "Ah, todos estão quase acabando suas caçadas. Eles vão estar em casa em uns bons vinte minutos ou algo assim."

"Vocês duas não foram caçar hoje?" Perguntei-lhes enquanto caminhavamos dentro de casa.

"Não, fomos mais cedo antes de Kate e os demais chegarem." Explicou-me e depois afastou-se para algum lugar com Kate para conversar um pouco. Fui até o sofá no espaço aberto entre a sala de estar e a cozinha , e saltei sobre ele. Eu me senti estranhamente esgotada por algum motivo. Alice seguiu-me e saltou ao meu lado, "Como você está Bella?"

"Bem", eu disse e então esperei um pouco para que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas nada aconteceu. "O que você tem agora Alice? Você normalmente nunca é quieta assim." Sentei-me corretamente no sofá .

"Eu vou te dizer em um minuto. Em primeiro lugar, vamos jogar um joguinho". Ela parecia muito seria, apesar dela estar pedindo para jogar.

"Claro, claro." Murmurei com um suspiro.

"Se eu lhe fizer qualquer pergunta, você vai responder a verdade?" Eu concordei com ela, eu estava ficando preocupado agora, ela estava agindo como uma pessoa diferente do normal. "Bom!" Ela sorriu para mim.

"Sim, agora vai." Eu disse.

"Ok," Ela fingiu pensar por um segundo, eu sabia que ela não estava pensando sobre a questão e sim como eu iria responde-la . "O que você realmente acha da família?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Eu perguntei retoricamente de volta. Ela apenas olhou para mim com expectativa. Eu revirei os olhos para ela. "Uhh.. acho que a família é um pouco estranha, mas muito agradável e boa." Eu disse finalmente.

"Não era isso que eu quis dizer. Eu deveria ter dito para você me dizer o que pensa sobre cada individuo."

" Isto é para tentar descobrir quem é o meu favorito de novo? Você sabe que não deu certo da última vez e além disso, você provavelmente já sabe."

"Eu ainda não sei quem é o seu favorito e além disso, não é isso que estou procurando." Ela bufou. "Comece com Esme."

"Esme .. Eu acho que ela era uma mãe por natureza, quando ela era humana, por isso ela é tão compassiva e acolhedora agora. Ela é extremamente afetuosa e cheia de amor. Esme é tudo que eu queria que a minha mãe fosse, ela tudo é que eu imaginei que a minha mãe seria. " Sussurrei a última parte durante a minha explicação. Alice se manteve concordando.

"E Emmett?"

"Emmett é um grande bobão. Ele é tão engraçado e feliz e tão amável. Ele parece realmente tão competitivo e precipitado as vezes, mas ele sempre torna a situação mais fácil e mais leve. Eu acho que Emmett seria o perfeito irmão mais velho que uma garota poderia desejar... Ele é bem legal, forte e protetor ". Sorri o tempo todo, enquanto eu disse isso.

"E Edward?"

Eu suspirei, "Edward é encantador, educado, determinado e muito teimoso. Passando".

"Não, não! Continue, por favor" Alice olhou para mim com os olhos inocentes. Suspirei mais uma vez.

"Ele é tão inteligente e talentoso. A maneira como ele toca o piano é mágica. Eu nem sei quanto tempo ele levou para ser tão magnífico. As composições e músicas que ele escreve são surpreendentes. Ele leu todos os meus livros favoritos, compartilha a maioria das minhas músicas favoritas também. Ele é, como Kate disse, lindo. Quero dizer, ele é mais do que isso, mas eu não posso mesmo falar ou pensar corretamente porque tudo que eu penso é sobre .. " Parei de repente, sabendo que já tinha falado demais.

"Pensa sobre?"

"Nada". Resmunguei principalmente para mim mesma.

"Tudo o que você pensa é sobre nada? Claro." Alice revirou os olhos "E eu que pensei que estávamos chegando a algum lugar .."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, indignada.

"Eu gostaria que você descobrisse o que realmente sente por ele." Alice disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, sobre o que eu parecia muito confusa.

"Ele é como um irmão para mim. Não na verdade ele é meu sobrinho como você sempre diz." Eu disse teimosamente.

"Caia na real." Alice declarou, "E como você sempre diz, você não é nossa tia."

"Eu não sei, quero dizer, Edward é agradável e tudo mais .." Eu parei no final.

"Agradável!" Ela zombou e murmurou "Ele não é nem metade tão teimoso quanto você é ."

"E isso é uma coisa ruim?" Eu estreitei os olhos em fendas.

" As vezes, quando você está tentando fazer alguém admitir alguma coisa." Ela olhou para mim.

"Admitir o quê ?" Perguntei a ela.

"Alguma coisa". Ela resmungou com ela mesma imitando minha ações de momentos anteriores, "HEY! Era para eu ser a unica a fazer perguntas." Dei de ombros para ela, não é minha culpa que ela não consegue jogar seu próprio jogo.

"O que você realmente sente por Edward?" Ela me perguntou calma e muito séria como se possivelmente isto fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Minha garganta se contraiu, eu sabia que ia dizer as palavras que eu tinha tentado tão duramente evitar. "E-Eu .." Murmurei.

"Sim?"

"Eu... penso.. que poderia"Eu fechei meus olhos. "Que estou bem perto de me apaixonar por ele, possivelmente. " Eu estava sussurrando no final, como que admitindo um assassinato. Esta era a minha confissão, numa situação bastante confusa , mas uma confissão apesar disto.

Alice sorriu amplamente mostrando o seu conjunto completo de dentes perfeitamente brancos. "Isso era tudo o que eu queria ouvir." Ela disse quando se levantou do assento e se afastou para observar as flores de Esme da janela. Eu me levantei e corri para meu quarto deslizando pela porta fechada atrás de mim, batendo a cabeça contra a madeira. O que eu fiz? Acabei de arruinar a amizade perfeita, que Edward e eu acabamos de recomeçar!

* * *

**_Gente desculpe a demora, e que esta semana foi a pior para mim. Infelizmente meu gatinho faleceu na quarta-feira, depois de 16 anos de muito amor dedicado a nós, fiquei muito triste e sem cabeça pra fazer nada_**


	14. Estúpida

**_Estúpida_**

**_Kate PoV_**

"E então ela disse:_Eu .. penso.. Que poderia estar bem perto de me apaixonar por ele, possivelmente._Dá pra acreditar? Ela admitiu isso! Mais uma vez, os planos de Alice deram certo, mas vocês estão realmente surpresos?" Alice disse enquanto ela batia palmas de alegria, ela estava tentando ficar quieta, como ela tinha certeza de que Edward ainda estava rondando a floresta onde ela tinha arrastado Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Eu.

"Ah, é?" Rose começou a olhar para as unhas, mas todos poderiam ver a felicidade nos olhos dela, "isso é bom, e só para te dizer 'Rosalie acha que Alice não deveria falar em terceira pessoa." Rose disse a sua irmã revirando os olhos.

"Sim! Isto é ótimo! Embora o maldito tempo que eu acho que levou . " A duende refletiu "E sim, Emmett, eu sei que você duvidou da minha capacidade de fazê-la admitir isso,então: ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Desculpem-me por duvidar de você , Alice." Ele resmungou. "Não há necessidade de esfregar na minha cara."

"Eu não acho que isso é bom, querida." Jasper disse a sua esposa, que ainda estava batendo palmas. Deus isto era irritante .. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos ter deixado Edward e Bella descobrirem isso por eles mesmos, quero dizer, eles não são crianças e podem pensar por si mesmos."

"Sim", zombou Rose, "Eu apenas iria amar vê -los dançar em volta um do outro por mais cinquenta anos. Jesus ". Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

"E dai se eles podem pensar por si mesmos? Eles são crianças crescidas, ambos mais velhos que alguns de nós aqui, mas isso não significa que eles percebam que têm desejo um pelo outro." Emmett apontou.

"Em outras palavras," Alice continuou o ponto de Emmett, "Nós só queríamos ajudar." Eu estava confusa, Bella gostava de Edward e eu entendi essa parte. Edward gostava de Bella,era realmente difícil de se ver ... não. Mas, por que eles não podiam ver que o outro sentia o mesmo...

"Realmente é assustador que vocês estam fazendo isso com eles", disse eu, como eu disse antes, eu estava totalmente confusa com o que eles estavam fazendo. "Quero dizer, bem, todos vocês traíram a confiança de Edward e Bella em vocês contando uns aos outros sobre as coisas que eles lhes disseram .. Em SEGREDO".

"Por que você esta aqui mesmo?" Rose me perguntou retoricamente, o desejo de eletrocuta-la foi ficando mais forte.

Eu olhei para o minha linda prima, " Eu estou aqui porque Alice entrou em meu quarto e me arrastou para fora, até aqui, como eu não tinha outra coisa para fazer ."

"Você estava discutindo com Rosalie sobre Bella e Edward. Você sabe porque você está aqui, assim como Rose." Alice me disse. Sim, eu sabia porque eu estava aqui. Eu estava aqui como cúmplice, como uma co-conspiradora para este truque estúpido para ajudar o irmão deles e a tia a ficarem juntos.

Eu era a única a revirar os olhos neste momento, "Eu sou a única que vai ajudar com a minha irmã louca".

Alice sorriu, "E outras coisas .."

"Que outras coisas?"

"Oh, eu não sei .." Ela disfarçou.

"Curtinha, o que você sabe?" Emmett perguntou a ela. Curtinha? Sério?

"Nada de importante, para o momento."

"Você é tão enigmática!" Rose, exclamou "Meu Deus!" Ela jogou as mãos para ar e começou a ir embora, Emmett rapidamente foi atrás dela. Jasper rapidamente passou para o lado de Alice e pegou a mão dela, eu tirei meu olhar dos dois amantes,ah o amor ..

* * *

**Bella PoV**

Estúpida! Eu sou tão estúpida! Contando para a irmã dele!Que jogada inteligente, idiota. Eu comecei a andar pelo meu quarto, mais uma vez. Eu sabia que Alice provavelmente iria apenas sair correndo, para ir contar a ele, mesmo se ela era minha amiga, ela ainda tinha uma grande lealdade para com Edward. Ainda pior, ela provavelmente diria para Carlisle. "Não, não!" Eu cantava em voz alta enquanto eu andava. Não era difícil imaginar como ele iria reagir, especialmente quando ele pulou para todas aquelas conclusões quando Jasper tocou meus lábios brevemente. Estúpido irmão autoritário. Estúpida Alice. Estúpido Edward. Estúpida eu. A coisa que matava era que ele nem sequer me amava da mesma forma! Claro que não! Como eu ainda poderia imaginar algo nesse sentido? Então, por que eu tinha deixando escapar o meu amor não correspondido, para que qualquer um pudesse ouvir? Patética. Eu sou patética , que era o unico pensamento que eu poderia realmente, bem,pensar. Eu sou patética.

"Bella?" Esme chamou do outro lado da minha porta, "Você está bem, querida?"

"Sim".

"Você tem certeza?" Em seus pensamentos eu sabia que ela queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras para me perguntar.

"Sim". Eu respondi estoicamente.

Ouvi-a suspirar. "Bella, eu posso entrar?"

"Claro." Ela abriu a porta e entrou no meu quarto que apenas transmitia: escuridão e melancólismo naquele momento. Pude sentir minha própria depressão refletindo em cada canto da sala e retornando para dentro de mim. Parei de andar ao redor do quarto, eu tinha certeza que o chão estava começando a ficar desgastado pelos meus pés . "O que está errado, Esme?" Meu auto-ódio, de repente se transformou em confusão com o ar preocupado no rosto de Esme.

"Nada está errado o problema é comigo." Ela disse com uma voz triste "Eu só estou preocupada com você ."

"Comigo, por que ?"

"Você parece pra baixo." Ela explicou "Por acaso,isto não tem nada a ver com Edward?" Suas sobrancelhas se curvaram quando ela entrou no meu quarto e sentou na minha cama sem uso.

"Edward?" Eu botei pra fora "Não, nada a ver com ele, além disso, eu me sinto realmente feliz .. tão feliz." Eu comecei a olhar ao redor do quarto lindamente decorado para evitar encarar o olhar de Esme .

"Bella", ela respondeu a minha negação, "o seu humor sombrio está sendo projetado para todos. Eu sei que algo está acontecendo, é intuição de mãe." Maldito sejas, Jasper.

"Oh," eu murmurei, "Isto não é nada."

"Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, você sabe. Eu não vou contar a ninguém, se você não quiser." Ela sorriu abertamente para mim. Seu rosto estava tão acolhedor, gracioso e digno de confiança. "Confie em mim, Bella, por favor." Confiar nela. As palavras que Edward me disse uma vez surgiram em minha mente. "... _Bella. Confie em mim _..." Por que essa família acha que eu não confiava neles? E por que ele tem que vir em minha mente quando estou falando com sua mãe?

"Eu confio em você .." Eu murmurei.

"Se você confia em mim, então você pode me dizer o que está se passando na sua mente." Ela deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela na cama. Lentamente, fui para seu lado.

" É só que .." Eu comecei, mas então minha mente ficou em branco. O que eu deveria dizer a ela? Que eu estava me apaixonando pelo filho dela? que eu estava começando a ama -lo tanto, que eu era tão estúpida para vir aqui para Forks, que eu era estúpida por ficar tanto tempo quando eu sabia que ia ficar mais difícil ficar longe de Edward .

"Sim Bella?" Esme persuadiu-me, segurando minhas mãos. "Posso dizer algo antes de você começar, por favor?" Ela me perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça, enquanto eu ganho mais tempo para resistir a minha estupidez de amor . "Você está começando a querer ir embora?" Ela perguntou-me solenemente.

"O quê ?" , Exclamei, "N-não ! Quer dizer, eu não quero ir a nenhum lugar .."

"Mas ..." Ela cutucou-me.

"Eu acho que vai chegar um momento em que tenho que ir." Isso era tudo que eu disse, sem mais explicações.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Eu balancei a cabeça, "Há alguém que vai fazer você sair?" Eu não respondi, o silêncio era melhor do que saber.

"A ignorância é uma felicidade, Esme." Eu citei.

"Sim, ás vezes isto é . Embora, se tiver alguém que saiba de alguma coisa e se ele não colocar isto para fora, isto acabará comendo-o por dentro e ele ficará em uma terrível dor afastando todos que amam e se importam para longe, isolando a si mesmo. E quando a dor aumentar, ele vai desejar que tivesse alguém para dizer, mas ninguém estará mais lá para ouvir. " Ela começou a pensar sobre o momento terrível quando seu primeiro marido, Charles Evenson, abusou dela muito depois de voltar da Primeira Guerra Mundial, e quando ela descobriu que ela estava com a criança logo após deixar Charles.

"Esme, eu .. sinto muito por tudo." Sussurrei para ela, com muito medo de falar acima de um murmúrio.

"Bella, nada do que me aconteceu é culpa sua." Ela riu uma vez, " Ás vezes eu esqueço que tenho filhos que podem ouvir meus pensamentos, só ás vezes não consigo controlá -los." Será que ela me chamou de seu filho?

Engasguei, "Esme .." Eu a abracei, "Você não deveria ter que controlar o que você pensa, eu não deveria ser capaz de ouvir a sua mente, nem E-Edward. " gaguejei seu nome.

Ela me soltou depois de alguns minutos abraçadas , "Sobre Edward .." Ela sorriu para mim com simpatia.

"Você apenas disse aquelas coisas para que o nome de Edward entrasse na nossa conversa?" Perguntei-lhe, desconfiada.

"Porque, Bella? eu estou chocada que você pensou algo assim de mim." Ela piscou as pálpebras. Oh, ela é boa ..

"Tudo bem, o que você quer saber?" Eu perguntei com um suspiro.

"O que você quer me dizer?" Ela rebateu com outra pergunta.

"Eu não sei." Eu disse de repente, mais séria do que antes.

"Eu não vou questiona -la sobre ele, tudo o que eu quero saber e se você é sincera com ele."

"Como que eu poderia ser sincera com ele? Ele me ignorou por um mês e meio, me dizendo coisas enigmáticas me deixando louca e então de repente começa a falar comigo hoje cedo. Como isso é sincero? Ele é sincero comigo?"

"Eu acho que você interpretou mal a minha pergunta." Ela refletiu.

Eu continuei "Eu nunca conheci ninguém com tanta auto-aversão, nem tão teimoso em toda a minha existência e incompreensível e não tenho certeza se sempre é no bom sentido, ele é cético, e melancólico e sombrio." Eu reclamei. "Quando que ele tem uma palavra boa a dizer sobre alguém? "

Esme animou-se "Se eu me lembro corretamente, ele disse algo lisonjeiro sobre você esta manhã . O que foi? Algo que você disse sobre os pensamentos de alguém sobre sua vida não ter nenhuma importância e Edward negou isso e disse "é mais importante do que você pensa, Bella . " Acho que foi uma coisa de positivo para se dizer sobre alguém. " Ela sorriu quando ela soube que ganhou.

"Eu estou começando a pensar nele como mais do que um amigo". Sussurrei para ela, com medo que alguém ouvisse.

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, depois voltaram ao normal ", começando .."

"Sim".

"Só começando?" Ela perguntou incrédula com seus olhos castanhos arregalados mais uma vez.

"Talvez não esteja começando, talvez isto já faz algum tempo." Murmurei. "Você não vai contar a Edward ou Carlisle, vai?"

Ela se parecia como um cervo preso entre os faróis. "Eu não estou autorizada a dizer a seu irmão?"

"Não, ele iria ficar todo Carlisle ..."

"Ele iria ficar todo Carlisle? O que é que isso significa?" Ela riu, aliviando o clima tenso.

"Você sabe, como Carlisle é? Ele iria ficar todo fraternal ,e autoritário ,e protetor e..." Ela me cortou.

"Ok, não vou dizer a ele! Não se preocupe."

"E-Eu não, estou preocupada." Eu resmunguei, sabendo que se eu fosse um humano eu estaria "suando litros", como Charlie costumava dizer.

Ela me olhou como se dissesse: 'eu-sei-que-você -vai-surtar-agora-mesmo.' "Claro, Bella." Ela sorriu para mim e mordeu os lábios antes de dizer, "Jovem apaixonada .."

"NÂO!" Eu gritei para ela.


	15. Pacto com o Diabo

**_Pacto com o diabo_**

_**Bella PoV**_

Como eu cheguei aqui? Num minuto eu estava cuidando da minha vida assistindo televisão, logo após que Esme saiu para comprar mantimentos para o lar dos desabrigados , depois da nossa pequena conversa, e agora eu estou lutando com uma vampira. "Você gosta dele?" Ela me empurrou contra a parede e agarrou o meu pescoço. Deus que cadela maldita ...

Eu agarrei o braço dela e a atirei longe do meu pescoço. "Não me toque". Eu avisei depois que eu sai do buraco em forma de Bella na parede da sala de Esme. Espero que ela não fique brava ...

"Responda a minha pergunta, Isabella." A vadia disse.

"Você se incomodaria se eu gostasse dele?" Perguntei a ela "Ou será que te incomoda, que ele poderia gostar de mim ?" Seus olhos se estreitaram drasticamente.

"Eu não acho que me incomoda, porque só a poucas semanas atrás Edward estava na minha casa, aconchegado perto de mim." Ela sorriu ironicamente para mim.

Eu tenho que admitir, que o meu ciúmes queimou por um breve segundo, mas depois eu ri. Eu sorri para ela, porque eu sabia a verdade, uma verdade que ela não gostava de pensar, a memória , ela não gostava de refletir sobre ... "Você e eu sabemos que isso não é verdade." Eu disse a ela.

"E como você poderia saber disto, garotinha?" Ela apenas não disse aquela palavra.

Eu agarrei a garganta dela e a bati na mesma parede que eu tinha acabado de ser prensada, fazendo um burraco no formato de Tanya ao lado do meu. "Nunca mais me chame de garotinha, Gengibre". Seus olhos já estreitos pareciam que diminuíram mais, eu sabia como ela odiava ser uma loira morango , embora seu cabelo fosse lindo, muitas vezes ela se lembrava quando ela era humana, que foi a muito tempo atrás,quando as outras crianças sempre zombavam de seu cabelo, pois ele era "Amarelo Alaranjado".

"Eu apenas estou dizendo que você é uma garotinha, porque você é uma garotinha. "

"E eu apenas estou dizendo que você é Gengibre, porque você é Gengibre. " Eu brinquei de volta com ela, com minha mão ainda agarrada no pescoço dela o apertando. "Tanya, eu só estou dizendo isso porque Carlisle gosta de você , mas se você mexer comigo, eu vou matar você . Lembre-se disso."

Kate saiu do quarto ao lado, "Veja Tanya, eu disse a você que ela era muito legal!" Ela riu quando viu as nossas posições. "Dando uma pequena demostração sobre isto , pelo que vejo Bella."

Eu soltei a irmã e ela caiu no chão segurando o pescoço . "Jesus, você é forte para o seu tamanho." Ela engasgou.

"Sinto muito", eu disse calmamente "Eu avisei Kate antes sobre qualquer um que me provocasse. .."

"Sim, ela me falou sobre isso, eu só queria testar ." Ela sorriu para mim já de pé e apertou minha mão, "Você é uma agradável adição para a família."

"Sim!" Kate disse a irmã e nos pegou em um abraço esmagador, "Você gosta dela! Eu disse que ela era fantástica."

"Onde está a outra irmã ?" Perguntei-lhes.

"Ela se foi logo após conhece-la. Ela imediatamente viu como você estava atraída por Edward e partiu, a unica razão pela qual ela sempre vem aqui é porque Edward está aqui ... que em parte é por isso que estou aqui também." Tanya sorriu para mim.

"Mesmo aqui, Edward é o tipo sexy." Kate riu, meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso.

" Irina tem algum tipo de poder?" Perguntei-lhes.

"Sim, ela vê a felicidade e a paz, por isso que ela é chamada de Irina." Kate explicou "Ela viu o quão feliz você estava quando Edward falou com você e sabia que você gostava dele".

"Fique quieta." Eu disse, olhando para longe delas, com certeza se eu fosse humana eu estaria vermelha como um tomate.

"Não seja tímida sobre seus sentimentos por minha causa, Bella." Tanya disse para mim. "Sim, eu pensava antes que eu era atraída por Edward, mas eu o vi agora e..."

"Ok, já chega com as explicações." Kate falou cortando Tanya, "Vamos para as compras!"

"Não, está ensolarado lá fora." Eu disse a ela.

"Nós poderíamos caçar de novo ..." Tania sugeriu.

"NÃO!" Kate gritou, antes de justificar ,"quero dizer,é chato na floresta, quero dizer, quem vai lá para se divertir?"

"Você faz isso .. o tempo todo, Kate." Tanya disse.

Eu estreitei os meus olhos desconfiados para ela ," Kate, o que está acontecendo?"

"O céu". Ela resmungou.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Eu continuei, "O que há de errado com você ? Você está toda nervosa "

"Eu não estou nervosa!" Sua voz subiu alguns tons.

"Posso estar errada, eu quero dizer eu só te conheço a algumas horas ..." Eu refleti.

"Não, você está nervosa." Tanya decidiu e coçou o queixo. "O que você sabe?"

"Nada! Jesus! Porque todo mundo está pegando no pé da Kate?" Kate disse.

"Terceira pessoa não combina com você ." Eu disse.

"Droga! Parem com isso!" Ela disse "Vocês estão me deixando estressada, eu deveria ser fácil de lidar não irritada, que é o trabalho de Irina!"

" Katrina!" Tanya disse. "Não diga isso da sua irmã !" Tanya era obviamente a mais madura, enquanto Kate era o bebe .

"Você está escondendo algo de nós, Kate. Eu posso ver isso". Sussurrei enquanto eu tentava encontra -lo em sua mente, uma memória ou qualquer coisa. "Como isso é possível ..."

"Do que você está falando?" Kate me perguntou "Como é possível que eu esconda alguma coisa de você ? Isto é muito possível."

"Ela está bem?" Tanya tocou meu braço. Eu pulei com o contato.

"Desculpe, desculpe". Eu murmurei. "Eu estava tentando encontra -lo. .."

"Do que você está falando?" Kate disse mais uma vez.

"Vocês sabem que eu posso ler mentes." Eu disse.

"Sim. .."

"Eu absorvo lembranças também." Esta não era a melhor explicação.

Tanya franziu a testa "Eu não entendo."

"Eu quero dizer que assim que eu conheci vocês, eu obtive todas as suas memórias, sem sequer tocar em vocês , eu sei todas as suas vontades e desejos e cada pensamento que vocês já tiveram. Eu sou como Aro ..." Eu acho que as assustei...

Kate resmungou "Ninguém é como aquele manipulador doente filho da puta."

"Você é muito poderosa, não admira que os Volturi tiveram um grande interesse em você , mas como eles deixaram você ir tão facilmente?" Tanya murmurou quase que para si mesma.

"E-Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso ... Aro e eu temos um acordo ..." Eu parei.

"Bella, você não deveria ter feito um acordo com ele, ele é o diabo!" Kate disse "Ele vai destruí-la se você não seguir adiante." Ela olhou para mim. "E você sabe disto ..." Ela viu a aceitação nos meus olhos.

" Carlisle sabe?" Tanya perguntou-me seriamente tocando meus braços, eu balancei negativamente minha cabeça. "Você vai dizer a ele?"

"Não até que seja necessário, os Volturi são muito antigos, trinta anos para eles_ é_ apenas um ligeiro desvio no tempo_,_ vai demorar um pouco para eles me chamarem para cumprir o acordo." Eu disse a elas.

"Então você vai correr o arrisco?"

"Sim, para manter os Cullens seguros .. eu arriscaria tudo."

* * *

**_Edward PoV_**

"Basta chama-la para sair." Emmett disse simpaticamente no silêncio da floresta.

Jasper acenou para esta sugestão, embora ainda tivesse o olhar de preocupação em seus olhos. "Mas não estrague tudo." Seus olhos brilharam com a necessidade de demonstrar a proteção autoritária, eu quase rolei meus olhos, eu nunca faria mal a Bella .. nunca.

"C-como vou fazer isso? Quer dizer, ela nem sequer gosta de mim!" Exclamei para eles, eu sabia que gritar minhas frustrações em cima deles não estava certo, mas eles precisavam ir para outro lugar, nem eu sabia do porque eles me cercaram na floresta e começaram a gritar comigo para conversar com Bella ... Vou fazer isso quando eu estiver pronto. .. talvez.

Alice revirou os olhos para mim, pensando em como estúpida era a minha inquietação enquanto ela estava tentando não pensar em alguma coisa, eu acho que era sobre Bella, "Arf!, Edward, você não vai saber disto até você tentar, ok. Você não vai saber se ela gosta de você , a menos que você PERGUNTE A ELA. "

"Mas eu não sei como convidar alguém para um encontro, eu estive sozinho toda a minha existência." Eu corri minha mão pelo meu cabelo já bagunçado , uma das muitas coisas que eu faço quando estou irritado ou frustrado. Rose murmurou algo sobre "dois virgens patéticos." Eu olhei para ela.

"Você vai se sair bem." Alice me persuadiu com falsa felicidade "Olha, Rosalie e eu vamos te mostrar. Eu serei Bella e Rose, você será Edward." Ela estalou o pescoço e sacudiu os braços para se aquecer, eu acho que ela está indo um pouco longe demais .. Inferno, claro que ela está,esta é Alice pelo amor de Deus.

"Por que eu tenho que ser ele?" Ela exclamou. Alice apenas olhou para ela como se dissesse 'me tente. "Tudo bem ... Ei, Bella,". Rosalie fez uma imitação quase perfeita de mim, imitando minhas manias e jeito. "Você se lembra quando nós falamos em ir caçar juntos e depois conversar sobre coisas de médicos? ..." Eu não digo coisas assim ...

"Claro que eu lembro, Edward." Alice piscou as pálpebras sedutoramente, como se ela fosse Bella, fazendo a voz suave dela, com o leve toque de sotaque Inglês, que soou muito parecido com a coisa real ... Mas Bella não piscava os olhos ou ...

"Bem, então talvez possamos fazê -lo neste sábado, Alice disse que vai ser um dia ensolarado e coisas assim,e não seremos capazes de ir a qualquer lugar e além disso, acho que você ficaria sexy quando você se parecesse como se alguém tivesse jogado glitter em todo o seu rosto perfeito. " Rosalie deu de ombros e passou a mão jogando o cabelo como eu sempre fazia "Viu, Ed**-weird**?Isto é fácil." Revirei os olhos para as minhas duas estranhas irmãs e suas tentativas para me ajudar. Toquei a ponta do meu nariz quando eu peguei outro apelido nada lisonjeiro de Rose para mim.

**_****Nota : Preferi não traduzir o ¨ED-WEIRD¨, Acho que perderia o sentido da brincadeira de Rose, que ficaria ¨ED-ESQUISITO¨_**

"Não." Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de Emmett bater na minha cabeça.

"SIM!" Alice gritou comigo quando Emmett me bateu.

"Emmett, pare com isso." Rose disse sem emoção brincando com as unhas. "Ah não, você vai machuca -lo." Eu compreendi o sarcasmo ...

"Sério Em,". Alice disse para ele "Pare". Ela puxou seu braço.

Jasper suspirou, "Edward", eu olhei para ele, "Vou te dar um ultimato."

A minha curiosidade atingiu o pico "O quê ?"

"Ou você diz a Bella que você a ama, ou eu vou ..."

Esse Desgraçado...

Eu fiquei encarando Jasper. Ele estava falando sério, eu podia ver nos seus olhos e pensamentos. Ele queria que Bella soubesse, ele odiava ficar falando pelas costas dela,sendo que todos eles sabiam "Eu.. Não posso encara -la .." Murmurei.

"Bem, então você quer que eu diga a ela agora ou depois?" Ele me perguntou retoricamente, com uma sobrancelha levantada. O resto dos meus irmãos ficaram em silêncio, havia a primeira vez para tudo, eu acho que eles estavam curiosos com o que Jasper faria. Eu sabia que ele manteria sua palavra, ele sempre mantinha, eu apenas não podia acreditar que ele ia fazer isso comigo ...

"Não, Jasper!" Alice disse para o marido, agarrando o braço dele. "Não seja um idiota!"

"Eu não estou sendo um idiota, Ali. Estou cansado disso." Ele argumentou, "Eles estão fazendo essa coisa quente e fria por meses".

"Semanas". Emmett corrigiu, "Eles só se conhecem a seis semanas." Jasper olhou para ele com um olhar matador, aquele que Jasper dava aos inimigos, era muito intimidante ... "Desculpe .."

"E eu realmente não acho que Edward gosta de Bella tanto assim!" Exclamou atirando os braços para o céu.

"O que ?" Alice, Rose e Emmett gritaram, ao mesmo tempo. Eu fiquei muito chocado .. Ele pensava que eu não gostava de Bella ..

"Ele ficou sem falar com ela por um bom tempo, desde que se conheceram." Ele exclamou "Eu não vou deixar você machuca -la. Ela não merece mais dor, não depois de tudo que ela passou. Eu não vou deixar você machucá -la!" Ele gritou comigo.

"Por que você está gritando com Edward, Jasper?" Rose perguntou-lhe, não com toda calma, ela nunca tinha visto Jasper assim antes, assim ela ficou irritada. "Edward nunca faria mal a Bella, ele não vai deixá -la, ele não vai deixa -la sentir dor e se ele realmente a ama ele a protegerá de tudo. Como você quer fazer."

_Rose realmente disse isso_? Alice pensou para mim._ Rose realmente se preocupa com alguém que não seja ela mesma ou Emmett .. Uau. Ela realmente mudou desde que Bella entrou em nossas vidas._

" Você pode sentir o que ele sente, Jazz." Emmett apontou, "Será que ele a ama?"

Jasper olhou para longe de todos. "Eu não gosto disso."

"Você não precisa gostar." Rose disse a ele.

Alice falou, "Jasper, você está com ciúmes?" Ela parecia um pouco magoada. Ela sabia que Jasper e Bella tinham uma história como amigos, e sabia que se "beijaram" uma vez, ela duvidava que eles tinham dito tudo sobre o relacionamento deles, eu estava duvidando disto agora também, depois da frustração de Jasper.

Jasper riu amargamente, "Ciúmes? Não. Preocupado como o inferno? Sim". Ele agarrou sua cabeça e sentou no chão, ele foi alimentado com todas as emoções ao seu redor. "muito preocupado."

"Preocupado ,por que ?" Ela perguntou-lhe carinhosamente, se sentando ao lado dele. Esta era a minha família sempre mantendo o laço emocional: gritando, lamentando, confessando seus segredos com raiva. Nós tinhamos uma relação saudável uns com os outros.

"Você não sabe?" Ele perguntou a ela "E se ele finalmente cria coragem e diz a ela, e ela sente o mesmo. E alguma merda acontece e eles brigam e terminam. Eles vão nos fazer escolher. Bella iria fugir, como ela sempre faz quando ela comete um erro e ele ficaria cheio de raiva, culpando a si mesmo e auto-aversão, porque para minha sorte, isto é da natureza dele. "

Emmett balançou a cabeça "Isto é verdade .." Rose o cutucou para que se cala-se, ela estava com medo que Jasper poderia colocar a sua ira sobre eles em seguida.

"E a coisa é:você pode não gostar da minha escolha, Edward." Ele admitiu tristemente, "Porque eu a conheço a muito tempo, ela fez muito por mim, ela salvou a minha alma, embora ela ache que não temos uma . E se eu nunca mais a ver de novo, eu não acho que eu seria o mesmo. Eu não acho que eu perdoaria você , infelizmente, por mais que eu te ame Edward, eu a amo mais, porque ela é minha melhor amiga, Emmett me desculpe, mas isto é verdade: ela é minha melhor amiga e eu vou segui-la para qualquer lugar. " Jasper parecia ferido, eu não tinha outra palavra para isso, fiquei chocado com o que ele estava dizendo, mas olhar na cara dele quando ele disse isto para mim fez-me ficar sem palavras. Eu não consegui nem responder que Bella e eu nunca iriamos machuca -lo assim, muito menos partir sem o outro. Além disso, ela não gosta de mim.

Alice, claro, estava lá para tranquiliza -lo, já que ninguém mais estava respirando, " Jasper você não tem nada para se preocupar." Alice lhe disse"Eu não iria deixa-los terminar, assim você não tem que ir a lugar algum, além disso, eu vou segui-lo para qualquer lugar, você deve saber disso, certo?" Ela sorriu para ele, o acalmando como sempre.

"Sim, eu sei, mas .."

"Mas nada. Você não precisa partir, se nada acontecer para faze-los tomar caminhos diferentes." Rose disse a ele desafiadoramente.

"Claro, da forma que Bella e Edward estão lidando com essas coisas, não teremos que nos preocupar sobre como eles irão bagunçar isto, eles nunca vão ficar juntos!" Emmett brincou, Alice deu uma risadinha.

"Ei, obrigado". Eu disse a ele "Mas você está certo. Se isto vai feri-lo Jazzy, nem vou pedir a ela para ir neste estúpido encontro que Rose e Alice pensaram em suas mentes confusas."

"Você não vai sair dessa com facilidade,** Bub**." Alice me disse, empurrando a minha perna, porque ela estava no chão e não conseguia chegar a nada.

"**Bub**?" Jasper perguntou a ela, ele estava mais calmo agora, graças a Deus.

****_*NOTA: ¨BUB¨ é uma forma de se endereçar a um homem, às vezes com um tom levemente irritado .Depende do contexto, o melhor seria traduzir como "cara" mesmo. Ou como eles dissem ¨DUDE¨ srsrsrs _**

"O que ? Isto apenas escapou." Ela se defendeu rindo, parando logo depois de entrar em uma visão. Que brilhou muito rápido para mim poder ve -la. "Bella, Kate e Tanya estão vindo para a floresta, Kate distraiu Bella adequadamente. Ah, e Edward, não pire quando elas pensarem sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo." Ela sorriu, como o gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Eu achava que era a única maneira que Alice sabia sorrir.

"Por que eu iria pirar?" Perguntei a ela.

"Nenhuma razão." Ela riu.

"Alice! O que você sabe?" Emmett perguntou a ela, ele sempre se sentiu deixado de fora quando Alice e eu falavamos na nossa maneira especial ou quando ela tinha uma visão e não me deixava saber sobre isso.

"Nada de relevante." Ela desconversou.

"Besteira, Duende." Rose zombou. "Isto é sobre Bella, então claro que é relevante para Edward." Ela conseguiu dar um dos seus raros sorrisos para mim, eu suponho que era um sorriso para intimidar, mas um sorriso mesmo assim.

As vozes na minha cabeça começaram a aumentar.

A voz de Kate chegou primeiro . _Aro vai morrer se ele se atrever a machuca -la, eu irei pessoalmente dar cabo de todos os seus guardas e eletrocuta-lo até que ele implore por piedade, ele vai desejar que eu o mate quando ._..

Eu parei de escutar, completamente confuso com o que ela estava pensando. Aro morreria se ferisse alguém? Quem? Ela não podia estar se referindo a Bella! Não, isso é impossível .. Quem estou enganando? Claro que era totalmente possível. Bella ficou com eles por um bom tempo, ela é poderosa demais. Bella é tão poderosa quanto Aro ,eles não iriam feri-la, ela é muito útil, mas acho que poderia ser por Bella se recusar a ficar com a Guarda. Gah! Isso é muito confuso. Tudo que eu sei e que se alguém tentasse machucar ¨O Meu Amor¨ eu poderia rasga-lo em pedaços. Meu Amor? Eu disse isso? Eu tenho que parar com isso, ela não gosta de mim da mesma forma!

_Ela é muito poderosa, eu me pergunto se esse é o motivo pelo qual ele gosta dela. Se ao menos eu fosse mais parecida com ela .._

Ugh, Tanya! perceba-ISTO NÃO FUNCIONARIA ENTRE NÓS! Eu achava que ela já tinha superado isto. Isso nunca iria acontecer entre nós, eu sabia que o "amor" dela para mim era inocente, e que ela nunca iria tentar ficar entre mim e a pessoa que eu amo, tentando fazer eu me apaixonar por ela, ela era uma boa pessoa, apesar das opiniões de Alice e Rose sobre dela. O resto era silêncio. Bella. Minha Bella. NÃO! Bella não era a minha Bella. Ela era dona do próprio nariz, não tinha dono, talvez Carlisle, porque ela não é um adulto e Carlisle é o seu único parente, ou talvez Jasper, ele era o protetor dela e ela o respeitava. Ela era de Carlisle e Jasper. Não minha .. Oh Deus, como eu queria que ela fosse minha.

Elas estão quase aqui, " Ainda confuso com os pensamentos delas?" Alice sorriu para mim.

"Sim, e um pouco aborrecido." Eu respondi.

"Tanya". Todos disseram compreensivos e eu acenei com a cabeça.

"Pare de reclamar, Bella!" Kate falou desnecessariamente alto, para nos advertir que ela estava chegando. Emmett deixou escapar o que pensava sobre a frase, e sua explicação para 'Bella reclamando das coisas¨, era provavelmente uma dica para que eles fossem embora. Alice pensou que ele era um gênio o que iria impulsionar seu ego dez vezes .. O que eu pensei anteriormente não ser possível.

"Eu não disse nada." Ela disse confusa. A voz dela estava ficando mais próxima.

"Jesus, Kate. O que há de errado com você ?" Tanya perguntou a irmã metaforicamente. Alice e Rose reviraram os olhos para a voz dela, murmurando alguma coisa sobre como ela fazia os homens pagarem pelo sexo com ela, por isso que ela era tão rica.

Eu tentei esconder meu sorriso, uma: porque eu achava que deveria estar como o " Edward deprimido 'ou assim disse Rose e dois: ninguém disse nada.

Jasper se levantou estendendo a mão para sua esposa que a pegou relutante. Emmett tentou pensar em coisas para falar que não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo que realmente estavamos discutindo. "Hum, alguém viu o jogo ontem noite?" Ele perguntou sob pressão. Rose olhou para ele como se perguntasse "Porque-eu-me-casei-com-você?"

"Pare de falar sobre futebol, Emmett. Você só sabe falar sobre isso." Alice disse rapidamente. "Você acabou de dizer que os Bears ganharam?" Ela piscou para ele.

"Hum, sim, eu acho que eu disse. Desculpe, eu estava muito ocupado olhando para a minha maravilhosa esposa enquanto ela brilhava lindamente." Ele pegou a conversa de novo e a olhou fitando-a com amor, mas ele falou alto o suficiente para que as pessoas correndo em nossa direção fossem capazes de ouvir.

"O que há com o elogios estranhos, Monkey-man?" Ela perguntou a ele, pude ver que ela estava escondendo o seu sorriso. O sol estava quase se pondo, nos estavamos brilhando ligeiramente , foi o único momento que o sol tinha deixado o dia. Bella, Kate e Tanya caminharam para a pequena parte da floresta onde estávamos, bem, nos escondendo.

"O que estavam fazendo? " Kate sorriu para nós.

"Nada". "Coisa alguma." "Conversando". "O que parece que estamos fazendo?" "Não é da sua conta, Faísca." Nós todos dissemos coisas diferentes. Não era difícil adivinhar quem disse a última ...

"Você deveria parar com esses apelidos, Rose." Kate exclamou "Além disso, não é minha culpa que eu sou eletrizante ! " Ela piscou para Rosalie.

"Sim, é isso o que é ." Tanya revirou os olhos. Ela e Kate passaram por Rose e Alice.

"O que aconteceu com Jasper?" Bella perguntou de repente. O que ? Como ela sabia? Ela só tinha chego a dois segundos e ela já percebeu isso tão rapidamente!

Os olhos de Alice ampliaram um pouco "Nada. Ele está bem. Não é, Jasper?" Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram.

"Gente, ela me conhece muito bem." Jasper suspirou. "Eu não posso mentir para ela, a menos que eu não valorize a minha vida."

"Está tudo bem, J." Ela sorriu vindo ao seu encontro e sentou-se aos seus pés, ele suspirou e se sentou ao lado dela puxando Alice com ele.

_Como foi que ela fez isso_? Emmett pensou mais para si mesmo que para mim ou Bella.

"Porque eu sou 'A sabe tudo'." Ela respondeu aos seus pensamentos seriamente, mas eu vi a diversão nos seus olhos.

"Me desculpe, eu pensei que eu era a Alice-Sabe-Tudo?" Alice questionou Bella.

"Será que eu neguei o seu conhecimento de tudo, Alice?" Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Não, você não negou." Alice riu.

"Jesus, estou entre dois gênios ..." Jasper suspirou.

"Você está ." Bella confirmou para sua preocupação, "Diga-me o que está errado. Não me faça procurar por isto."

"Estou preocupado que você poderia partir." Jasper respondeu a ela. Eu acho que não era uma mentira total, foi basicamente por isso que ele estava preocupado. Bella olhou para ele parecendo reprova-lo.

Eu acho que ela não encontrou nada. "Tudo bem", ela sorriu para ele "Você sabe que eu vou descobrir toda a verdade mais tarde, certo?"

"Claro que eu sei. Eu só preciso mantê -la para mim agora, para ver se consigo resolver isso sozinho." Seus olhos voltaram-se para mim de forma significativa. Eu sabia o que significava: lembre-se do que eu disse. O Ultimato ...Eu tinha que confessar a Bella meus verdadeiros sentimentos eu mesmo ou Jasper faria isso ... menos romanticamente. Eu senti os olhos de Bella seguir os de Jasper e ela olhou para mim por algum tempo. Olhei para ela. Como ela não podia ver meus sentimentos por ela?Os pensamentos de Kate se destacaram das outros ecos ¨vozes¨ na minha cabeça por algum motivo. Ela estava repetindo uma cena em sua cabeça. Por que isso era importante? Fiquei olhando para Bella, meus olhos pareciam estar congelados no lugar, eles eram incapazes de se separarem dos dela.

_"Vocês sabem que eu posso ler mentes." Bella disse._

_"Sim. .." Tanya e eu dissemos como se fosse óbvio._

_"Eu absorvo lembranças também." O QUÊ ? Ela o que?_

_Tanya franziu a testa "Eu não entendo."_

_"Eu quero dizer que assim que eu conheci vocês eu obtive todas as suas memórias, sem sequer tocar em vocês , eu sei de todas as suas vontades e desejos e cada pensamento que vocês já tiveram. Eu sou como Aro .." Como Aro .. Não. .. Ela não era. Bella era doce e amorosa, não aquele canalha com fome de poder que matou a minha mãe!_

_Eu rosnei automaticamente ao som desse nome_, "_Ninguém é como aquele manipulador doente filho da puta."_

"_Você é muito poderosa, não admira que os Volturi tiveram um grande interesse em você , mas como eles deixaram você ir tão facilmente?" Tanya murmurou ._

_"E-Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso .. Aro e eu temos um acordo .." Ela ficou em silêncio, se recusando a dizer algo mais._

_"Bella, você não deveria ter feito um acordo com ele, ele é o diabo!" Eu a repreendi "Ele vai destrui-la se você não seguir adiante." Eu olhei para ela, vendo a perda do brilho de seus olhos "E você sabe disto ..." A estúpida fez um pacto com o diabo ._

_"Carlisle sabe?" Tanya perguntou para minha nova amiga seriamente, tocando os braços dela e a sacudiu levemente, Bella balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Você vai dizer a ele?" ._

_"Não até que seja necessário, os Volturi são muito antigos, trinta anos para eles é apenas um ligeiro desvio no tempo,vai demorar um pouco para eles me chamarem para cumprir o acordo." Bella nos disse._

_"Então você vai correr o risco?" Tanya perguntou-lhe incrédula_. Eu sabia_ que Tanya gostava dela e parecia ferida que Bella desceria o suficiente para fazer acordos com os Volturis. O que eles têm sobre ela? E por que ela não contava para os Cullens sobre isso? Eles são a família dela .. não são?_

_"Sim, para manter os Cullens seguros .. eu arriscaria tudo._

"O QUE!" Eu gritei,os olhos contraídos de Bella cairam sobre os meus. "UM ACORDO? QUE ACORDO?" Devo dizer que fiquei satisfeito com o que ela disse sobre a lealdade para nós , sendo que só nos conhecemos a semanas,bem a maioria de nós, mas ela não deveria ter que "arriscar tudo". Eu não iria deixa -la.

"Do que ele está falando agora?" Rose perguntou a Alice, que encolheu os ombros, ela sabia, mas queria ver como tudo se desenrolaria.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Edward." Bella bufou, cruzando os braços contra o peito pequeno.

"Eu conheço este tom, você está evitando o assunto. Você apenas ergueu as suas defesas." Eu rugi.

"Eu acho que você deve saber que eu nunca posso ter o meu escudo para baixo, Edward." Ela resmungou, eu poderia quase sentir sua crescente raiva .

"Eu não quis dizer seu escudo, Bella . " Gritei para ela, ela levantou-se, "E pare de dizer meu nome, Bella, é irritante. " Eu zombei.

"Eu sei que é Edward e é por isso que eu estou fazendo ! "

"Ugh!" Eu balancei minha cabeça "Isso não é o ponto!"

"E qual é então ?" Ela disse calmamente.

"Kate pensou na conversa que vocês tiveram, você sabe disso " Eu exalei, tentando me acalmar e belisquei meu nariz, "Você não poderia apenas explicar para nós o que diabos você quis dizer?"

"Não". Ela estalou o 'N'. Ela poderia ser tão ...

Rosnei. "Edward, acalme-se." Tanya disse colocando a mão no meu braço.

"Não toque nele!" Bella rosnou . "Ele não pediu para que você o fizesse!" Alice, Rose e Emmett estavam sentados ao lado uns dos outros neste momento, olhando para a cena se desenrolando diante deles. Alice agarrou Jasper pelo ombro para tentar impedi-lo de intervir, ele tinha a expressão mais irritante em seu rosto.

"Desde quando eu preciso de permissão para tocar num velho amigo?" Ela sorriu para a garota tremendo, como eu queria ir lá e abraça -la ...

"Desde que, eu chutei sua bunda a cinco minutos." Bella gritou com ela.

"Ela chutou a bunda de Tanya?" Emmett perguntou, em seguida, começou a explodir em um acesso de risos.

"Eu não acredito nisso." Rose declarou.

"Existem buracos na parede da sala de estar de Esme para provar isso." Kate avisou.

"Diga-me o que você prometeu à Aro". Eu suspirei para ela, deixando passar a raiva para arrancar isto dela . Eu não queria gritar, apenas aconteceu. Pareceu que eu sempre sou muito emocional e teimoso quando se tratava de Bella Swan.

"Não. Eu não quero." Ela disse.

"Pare de agir como uma criança, você não tem que querer."

"Eu não sou uma criança" Ela mordeu o lábio para tentar manter a calma "E eu disse que não, Edward." Tanya colocou sua outra mão no meu outro braço, de modo que ela estava atrás de mim, abraçando minhas costas. Eu fiz uma careta. Eu sabia o que Tanya estava fazendo, ela estava tentando irritar Bella, minha Bella .. Eu tinha que parar com isso ..

"Tire as suas mãos do corpo dele e as enfie através do seu-" Antes de Bella terminar, Alice a interrompeu.

"Por que, Tia Bella, você está com ciúmes de que Tanya tem seus braços ao redor do corpo do meu irmão e você não?" O sorriso de Alice era evidente em sua voz e ela não tentou esconde-lo.

"Não, eu não estou!" Ela pensou por um segundo, ¨E PARE DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM! "

"Bella, Edward." Kate disse, " eu recomendaria yoga, mas acho que a tensão sexual de vocês não vai ter conserto pela posição de Lotus."

Emmett começou a rir mais. "Eu conseguiria isto ..." Rose esfregou as costas dele murmurando "Está bem, Emmy" várias e várias vezes.

Jasper estava sussurando "Deixe-me mata-lo. Deixe-me mata-lo ". Para sua esposa, que estava balançando a cabeça.

"Olha, Bella, me desculpe." Pedi desculpas, "eu me empolguei, eu só não gosto de saber que você , o que foi que você disse, Kate? Fez um pacto com o diabo 'ou algo parecido. "

"Eu posso te dizer que eu posso cuidar de mim mesma." Ela ficava linda de mau humor.

_Sim, ela pode._Foi o pensamento de Tanya lembrando quando Bella a atirou na parede ao lado da pintura favorita de Esme ... Droga Esme vai mata -las.

"Sim, eu posso. E como eu disse antes, largue-o Gengibre, antes que eu lhe mostre outra vez como eu posso cuidar de mim mesma."O humor de Bella passou drasticamente de resistência para raiva incontrolável mais uma vez. " Último aviso".

_Gengibre? Ela a chamou de Gengibre!_ Emmett estava batendo no chão de tanto rir, mais uma vez, ele não conseguia nem mais falar apenas pensar. Tanya fez uma cena ao deixar cair os braços e se moveu lentamente para longe de mim, eu relaxei instantaneamente.

_Edward, agora._ Alice pensou para mim. Bella olhou para ela com curiosidade. _Antes que Jasper ..._

"Antes que Jasper o quê ?" Bella perguntou a ela.

"Nada!" Sua voz se elevou um pouco, se isto é possível.

"Bella", eu a chamei.

"O quê ?" Ela disse sem emoção, claramente irritada com a minha cena. Eu só estava preocupado em perde-la. Mas como eu poderia dizer a ela sem que ela surtasse.

"Posso fazer a minha idiotice ficar maior para você ?" Ela se animou.

"E como você faria isso?" Eu podia quase ver o sorriso.

"Esse encontro que nos tínhamos pretendido ter." Eu sorri para ela, os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

"Você está tentando ser engraçado?"

"Não, de acordo com Emmett, eu não posso ser engraçado. " Eu ri com ela. "Sim ou não, porque eu tenho certeza que eu poderia ir com alguém ..."

_Ah não ._. Jasper pensou. Eu disse algo errado?

"Por que você não vai , então?",Os olhos dela escureceram.

Eu precisava trazer o sorriso dela de volta, eu era viciado nele. Eu poderia tentar o resto da minha vida para ver aquele lindo sorriso mais uma vez. "Porque eu convidei você. Você é a única que eu quero ..." Fiz uma pausa ," que vá."

"Eu acho que tudo bem ..." Ela suspirou e então me deu seu magnífico sorriso matador . "Mas não um encontro, apenas dois amigos saindo para debater sobre a ciência médica e nosso excesso de virgindade, lembra?" Ela estava se referindo a conversa de alguns dias atrás, na hora do almoço quando deixamos Emmett e Rose aflitos os convidando para o encontro.

"Claro, eu me lembro." Eu lembro de tudo sobre você , Bella ...


	16. Possibilidades da dor

**_Olá! mais um capítulo pra vocês. Mas antes uma pequena correção; a respeito do Apelido que Bella dá a Tanya, fiquei encucada com isto e resolvi pesquisar, ela a chama de Ginger que na verdade quer dizer ¨gengibre¨ mas também se refere a cor ruiva dos cabelos. Eu fiquei na dúvida sobre qual colocava, pois aqui no Jp o gengibre é branco, então dei uma pesquisada e fiquei sabendo que existem de cor alaranjada também. Então vou mudar tudo pra Gengibre, ok? assim fica com tom mais engraçado , como acho que Bella quis fazer ao traze-lo da memória dela. Obrigado pelos comentários, preciso manda-los pra MayCall ela vai ficar muito feliz. E um obrigado especial pra Thata por comentar do meu filho-gatinho, que tá fazendo muita falta..._**

**_ Boa Leitura para vocês!_**

* * *

**_Possibilidades da Dor_**

**_Bella PoV_**

"Nós já não estivemos aqui antes, Gengibre?" Eu sorri ironicamente para a garota que estava prensada na parede ,agarrada em meus braços e mãos tentando solta-las de sua garganta para que eu lhe deixasse respirar.

"V-a...d-ia". Ela tossiu, quando eu aliviei o aperto de aço que eu tinha em torno de sua garganta.

"Eu acho que eu lhe disse especificamente para não tocá -lo uma vez, mas você ouviu?" Perguntei-lhe, metaforicamente a espera de sua resposta , quando a ouvi gemer algo, " Não, você não disse ." Eu balancei minha cabeça debochadamente, então olhei ao redor para o meu campo de batalha: a sala de estar novamente. Suspirando eu disse: "Eu sei que Esme não vai ficar contente com a nossa brincadeira por aqui .. mas acho que vale a pena."

"Fi..que..lon..ge..de..mim." Ela resmungou, ainda cravando minha pele,isto não doeu, eu estava muito enfurecida com o pensamento de seus braços em volta de Edward, o meu Edward. Não, ele não é meu Edward apesar do meu desejo para que ele fosse ,e o pequeno fato que iamos ter um "encontro" isto não fazia dele meu, só significava que erámos dois vampiros solitários, sem vida social. Não é um pensamento alegre?

"Eu avisei você quando você tinha o seu braço de piranha em volta dele na floresta, mas eu sei por que você fez isso, eu quero dizer, foi para me irritar, certo?" Parei por um segundo, "Deixe-me lhe dizer algo: isto realmente me irritou. E então você fez isso de novo! NA MINHA FRENTE ! Sabendo o que eu faria com você , eu não a avisei antes que se você mexesse comigo que eu iria te matar? "

"Será que você .. iria preferir .. que eu tocasse .. Ed-ward .. quando você não estivesse por perto?" Ela deu uma gargalhada rouca, eu _poderia t_er usado a força da minha mão apertando seu pescoço esguio e _poderia _ter terminado com sua gargalhada de bruxa .._ poderia ._.

Eu dei uma gargalhada, "Você não parece atordoada pelo pensamento de que eu posso facilmente te matar, você percebe que eu vou te matar se você estiver do meu lado errado , certo?"

"Claro que eu sei, Eddie ... apenas não deixaria você ... porque ... ele gosta de mim ... e sin-to muito por você.."

"Ele deve ser o único que gosta de você então, Alice e Rose te desprezam com paixão, Emmett e Jasper acham que você é uma vagabunda, Esme e Carlisle só permitem você na casa deles porque você é a única outra vampira vegetariana com uma família, e se eu for honesta comigo mesma, EU TE ODEIO, o que é dizer pouco. " Eu sorri inocentemente para ela e a puxei para fora do buraco tamanho-prostituta na parede e a joguei no chão da sala, a enviando de costas contra a parede oposta, levando o piso de madeira de Esme com ela.

"Bella, você tem que parar de destruir a sala de estar de Esme, porque ela vai surtar !" Alice repreendeu-me como uma criança, entrando na sala descendo as escadas e congelando, como se ela não tivesse visto isto chegando. Ela estava com Rosalie e Kate no andar de cima.

_Isto é pior do que eu vi na minha visão, Bella realmente se irrita fácil..._

Meu feitiço quebrou quando eu vi os pensamentos de Alice e a destruição, "Hmm? O que está acontecendo?" Olhei para Tanya que estava deitada de bruços no chão destruido, "Oh, Deus .. Eu fiz isso de novo?" Eu olhei para a sala em ruínas ... "Merda". Eu disse. "Sinto muito, Tanya, quando eu fico com raiva ..." Fui até o seu corpo tremendo e estendi a mão para ajuda-la a levantar. "Eu tipo que fico fora de mim e ..." Eu parei colocando minha outra mão por trás da minha cabeça e a cocei.

"Sim, tanto faz. .." Ela empurrou minha mão longe e se apoiou na parede "Você é assustadora .. .Sinceramente, eu vou ficar longe, ok?" Ela choramingou. "Você poderia apenas ter dito 'se afaste!"

"Hum, ok." Eu disse como se fosse uma pergunta e ela saiu tropeçando pela sala, resmungando algo sobre eu ser o Demonio. Oops. "Eu fiz isso de novo?" Perguntei a Alice.

"Você não se lembra?" Ela me perguntou de volta, incrédula. Ela cruzou os braços juntos e bateu o pé tentando insinuar o meu blefe. Eu sabia que ela podia ver através da Inocente Bella, a maioria das pessoas podiam, exceto Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward ou a maioria dos homens.

"Claro que me lembro, você acha que eu não estava" totalmente lá ", como dizem os mortais, quando eu desejei que Tanya tivesse uma combustão casual?" Sorri cautelosamente para a garota que era uma das minhas melhores amigas.

A duende deu um risinho, "Eu tenho que elogia-la em algo, você fez uma carranca muito boa para ela. Quero dizer, eu nunca teria pensado em chama -la de Gengibre, ou joga-la contra a linda sala de Esme. A propósito, ela vai fazer alguma combustão dela mesma quando ver essa bagunça. " Eu me encolhi, eu não queria fazer tanto estrago, simplesmente aconteceu. "Ah, e divirta-se contando a Carlisle sobre seu encontro com Eddie. Seja gentil com o seu irmão, ele é um homem velho." Ela sorriu para mim, sabendo que eu queria bater nela por dizer que ele era um homem velho desde que eu era quase tão velha quanto meu irmão.

"Não é um encontro. Eu odeio que você está insinuando que é assim. Um encontro requer comida, que este não tem, se Edward e eu comêssemos alimentos no encontro, como você alegremente o chamou, eu tenho certeza que esse seria o primeiro e o unico encontro que eu iria. " Eu disse a ela, suspirando.

"Sim, sem dúvida, Bella", ela gesticulou com a mão "E eu estou apenas chamando-o de um encontro porque o seu amado disse que era um". MEU AMADO? O QUÊ ? Alice começou a pular de volta para o andar de cima para terminar sua discussão sobre carros com Rose e Kate, antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra para ela, rindo quando ela se foi. Eu suspirei e pensei sobre o que aconteceu, eu pensei que talvez essa recém-descoberta"relação" poderia levar a alguma coisa, pelo menos eu esperava que sim.

Edward não poderia saber quanto tempo eu ansiei por ele durante o tempo que paramos de falar, ou quando ele parou de falar comigo, e não poderia saber o quão longe eu iria por ele. Era realmente triste , se você pensasse sobre isso. Eu não fui capaz de descobrir se Edward sabia da minha fixação e desejo, porque Edward e eu não tivemos a oportunidade de falar depois que decidimos ir a essa coisa do 'encontro'. Ele foi levado por Jasper e Emmett para terem algum ¨momento-só-de homens¨, eu tenho certeza que eles provavelmente estavam zombando dele sobre mim e Tanya sendo toda protetora sobre ele, como Emmett os colocou em um de seus pensamentos grosseiros. Kate e Rosalie partiram para o quarto dela e começaram e folhear revista de carros, ainda tinhamos que decidir sobre o meu futuro carro, mas eu ainda tinha uma pequena surpresa vindo aqui para Forks, eu nunca disse que a caminhonete era o meu único carro. .. Esme tinha saído para algum abrigo, ela decidiu arriscar a sair depois que era relativamente brilhante do lado de fora, apesar que para onde ela estava indo não teria nenhum sol brilhando , ela se sentia tão mal deixando algumas pessoas sem uma fonte de nutrição. Carlisle estava ao telefone com Eleazar, sem dúvida falando sobre o risco sobre mim. Eu não vi muito Carmen ou Eleazar pelo tempo que estiveram conosco, eles partiram logo após Irina . Eu suspeitava que Eleazar não teve o menor prazer ao me ver, depois de tantos anos de dor que ele passou; e eu provavelmente trouxe de volta algumas memórias terríveis. Para Eleazar, eu era uma Volturi, ele escapou do horror na esperança de encontrar seu amor novamente e quando ele fez isso as memórias lamentáveis de séculos passados foram trazidas de volta no prazo de cinco minutos quando ele entrou na casa de Carlisle.

Alice, Tanya e eu decidimos assistir a algumas comédias entorpecedoras de mente que ninguém gostava, Alice disse que todo mundo estava falando na escola, ela achou que seria sensato obter alguns fatos sobre isso, a meio caminho Alice pensou melhor e transformou isto em uma das Comédias románticas dela. Ela pensou que estava sendo engraçada para mim, por causa do meu grande ¨encontro¨ , depois que Alice tinha subido as escadas porque Rosalie e Kate a chamaram para ver algum 'parecendo-demais- Aston-Martin ", que eu ficaria super sexy como Kate disse. Foi quando eu ataquei Tanya. Isto tinha me incomodado durante toda a tarde, eu fiquei repetindo o caminho que os braços dela fizeram em volta do tronco dele, de onde eu estava eu podia quase ver seus músculos tonificados através de sua camisa, mas então ela teve que toca-los .. Isso não era justo. Quer dizer, a desigualdade que era ... Não era justo. Eu realmente deveria ter me controlado. Se eu não fosse cuidadosa em breve eu me tornaria apenas como Jessica e Lauren, obcecadas e lascivas. Não! Estou me tornando uma adolescente!

Isto foi um pouco antes de Esme voltar de sua ajuda os desabrigados, eu não queria ver o olhar no seu rosto quando ela entrasse pela porta e visse sua sala de estar anteriormente perfeita. Eu não acho que Esme me machucaria ou qualquer coisa, ela provavelmente diria algo como "Estou muito decepcionada com você , Bella. Eu pensei que você fosse melhor do que isto. " Ela poderia me fazer sentir culpada o que fez me contorcer só de pensar nos grandes olhos redondos de Esme cheios de tristeza. .. Eu não poderia imaginar isso sem fazer uma careta. Decidi simplesmente me levantar e sair enquanto eu ainda tinha uma chance. Isto era covardia, eu sei, mas eu não poderia enfrentar Esme e eu sabia que não era apenas Esme que eu não estava enfrentando fugindo. O que foi que Jasper disse? "Fugir era o que eu fazia de melhor". Sim, em outras palavras: eu era uma covarde.

Corri para o meu quarto para apanhar algo para ler. Era isso o que eu fazia quando eu queria evitar e escapar das pessoas ou situações. Eu tinha muito o que pensar neste momento, Edward, mas isso era óbvio. Ele estava sempre na minha mente agora, eu não sabia o que pensar a respeito dele, a possível dor que poderia vir se não desse certo entre nós era muito forte para não considerar. Esta grande possibilidade de dor superava a pequena possibilidade de amor e felicidade. Eu não tinha certeza se eu era corajosa o suficiente para correr este risco.

A possível ira de Esme da minha destruição de sua melhor sala era outra preocupação que eu tinha, para não mencionar sua reação, ao que quer que seja, essa coisa que Edward e eu estávamos começando. Meu único argumento para a demolição da sala poderia ser: _se alguém tivesse me dito que a sala favorita de Esme era a sala de estar , eu poderia ter espancado Tanya do lado de fora .. ._

Eu também tinha que pensar em outro assunto mais urgente, que era muito mais sério do que Esme estalando sobre sua sala de estar e sem dúvida mais importante do que Edward. Era algo que eu lamentava ter concordado, depois que encontrei Carlisle e Jasper novamente, e conhecido tantos novos membros da família, para não mencionar a paixão profunda por alguém. Eu não poderia fazer isto agora, mas será que Aro entenderia isso?

Eu bloqueei os pensamentos mais tristes e deitei de bruços com os meus tornozelos cruzados no ar, folheando as páginas do primeiro livro. O nome ¨Edward¨ estourou em uma das páginas quando eu corri os olhos através do romance. Voltei para a página e li o primeiro parágrafo. O personagem principal se chamava Edward. Eu rapidamente larguei o livro. Balançando a cabeça eu peguei um diferente que eu tinha colocado em uma pilha na beira da minha cama , ao lado onde eu estava deitada. Comecei o mesmo processo procurando o herói dessa história que foi nomeado de Edmund, que era perto demais para o conforto. Eu olhei para a capa, claro, eu tinha de pegar a obra completa de Jane Austen . Por que que todos no século XIX foram chamados de Edward? E porque o filho adotivo de Carlisle era o primeiro que eu tive o prazer de conhecer?

Eu gemia lançando o livro em uma das minhas paredes, cansada de ler, rolei de costas e apenas esperei. Não foi muito depois que decidi esperar, quando ouvi Esme entrar pela porta da frente e dar um suspiro audível.

"Oh, Bella está em apuros." Alice disse em sua voz contando-uma-história do outro quarto.

"C-Crianças?" Esme chamou de baixo, eu podia quase ouvi-la tremer.

Merda. Eu me levantei da cama, fechei os olhos e fiz meu caminho devagar pelas escadas. Alice, Rosalie, Kate e Tanya fizeram o mesmo, um pouco mais divertidamente.

"O que foi Esme?" Rose disse sarcasticamente: "Qual é o problema?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim quando ela finalmente notou o meu trabalho manual . _Jesus, Bella. Tanya só deu um abraço nele, não havia necessidade de ficar tão violenta. Muito bem!_ Ela piscou para mim.

"Qu-Quem? Quem fez isso?" Esme fechou os olhos e tentou não imaginar tal estrago. Olhei ao redor, haviam quatro grandes amassados na parede e entulho por toda parte. Algumas das tábuas do assoalho estavam quebradas como se alguém tive sido jogado por ele, o que era verdade, e uma das mesas de café de Esme foi partida em duas. Oops.

"Você não pode adivinhar Esme?" Alice disse "Observe os buracos no formato de Tanya nas paredes." Ela levantou a mão e a colocou sobre um dos amassados. "Oh,e o que é isso? O formato não é tão alto quanto Tanya, na verdade ele é muito menor do que ela. No entanto, ele não é pequeno como eu sou. E eu me pergunto,quem poderia ser? " Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Bem, isto não sou eu , Alice. " Kate disse. "Sou tão alta como Rosalie e Tanya. Então só sobra. .." Ela parou.

"Sinto muito!" Exclamei, aproximando-me de Esme e pegando um de seus braços em minha apressada defesa. "Sinto muito. Eu não pretendia fazer isso, eu realmente não queria. Quero dizer, eu queria, mas não tão severamente. Mas Esme, ela tocou nele. Tocou!"

"Do que você está falando Bella?" Esme disse apertando o nariz, assim como Edward, eu me pergunto quem pegou de quem.

"Tanya tocou Edward ... Ela chegou e o abraçou. Isso não é certo." Eu expliquei.

"Tanya abraçou Edward então é claro que você deve arruinar minha sala? " Ela disse confusamente.

"Sim! Não. .. Quero dizer .." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Ela estava com ciúmes." Tanya disse, ainda se encolhendo quando ela se lembrou de minha indignação. "Eu consegui tocar o namorado dela."

"Ele não é meu namorado ..." Murmurei enquanto eu estava agarrada a Esme.

"Ainda .." Rose acrescentou enquanto Alice balançou a cabeça concordando.

"Só me explique por que esta sala é como um campo de guerra e eu vou lidar com isso." Ela suspirou. "Emmett vive aqui então, eu preciso frequentemente redecorar toda semana, mas isto é um pouco demais .. " Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, a versão resumida e que: Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Edward estavam no meio da floresta por algum motivo. Tanya, Kate e eu estavamos juntas , é esta foi a primeira vez que a ataquei aqui. "

"Primeira vez?" Esme suspirou olhando para Tanya para confirmar, que assentiu.

"Sim, então, nós três fomos lá fora para vê -los, então começamos a conversar, Jasper não parecia bem para mim, então eu perguntei o que estava errado e eles negaram,ou alguma coisa assim, então Kate estupidamente começou a pensar em uma conversa que tivemos, então Edward explodiu na minha cara, eu explodi de volta. Tanya começou a tocar seu filho, repugnant- "Mas não consegui terminar, Rose me interrompeu.

"Oh, por favor, Bella." Rose zombou "Como se todos nós não vimos seus olhos se transformarem numa adorável sombra negra enquanto você babava sobre o peito de Edward." Eu a fuzilei com os olhos.

"Esse não é o ponto. Quero dizer, eu não estava com ciúmes nem nada", eu disse. Rose e Alice reviraram os olhos, "De qualquer forma, Edward se desculpou e depois ... Fui para casa e ataquei Tanya foi isso, nada mais. " Eu disse, esquecendo de mencionar que Edward e eu tinhamos planos para sair em alguma ocasião.

"Lembro-me de uma forma diferente, vocês não?" Kate perguntou as meninas do meu lado.

"Tenho certeza que alguma coisa aconteceu". Rose tocou o queixo dela, "O que foi isto mesmo, Alice?"

Alice disse "Eu acho que tinha algo a ver com Edward CONVIDANDO Bella para sair!" Senti Esme tensa debaixo da minha mão, assim como eu estava.

"Você não está brincando?" Esme perguntou baixinho, Alice balançou a cabeça, antes de Esme me levantar me apertando "Oh, Bella! Eu estou tão feliz! Por que você apenas não me disse isso? Isto me deixa tão feliz!"

"O quê ?" Eu botei pra fora antes que os meninos chegassem para se unir a nós.

"Eu estou lhes dizendo, aquela cadela estúpida está aqui para ficar ..." Emmett parou quando viu a cena diante dele. Esme me dando um abraço-de-urso e a sala em torno de nós, a destruição clara. "Ah não, inferno. .. Nós perdemos a luta de gatas." Ele disse com tristeza "Quem ganhou?" Ele perguntou a Rosalie que apontou para mim. Emmett pegou o dinheiro de Jasper do bolso dele. "Como você sabia que Baby-Bella iria ganhar?"

"Principalmente porque eu já vi e senti a luta suja dela, o que foi realmente traumática de minha parte, tenho certeza que minhas marcas ainda estão lá..." Ele resmungou.

"Boa sorte com ela Eddie." Emmett soltou uma risada e deu um tapa nas costas do rapaz que parecia estar congelado.

"Edward!" Esme delicadamente deixou meus pés tocarem o chão novamente e me soltou. Ela correu para seu filho adotivo, "Eu sabia que você diria a ela finalmente. Lamento por não estar aqui em primeiro lugar."

"Do que você está falando, Esme?" Ele perguntou a ela, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

_Você e Bella finalmente estão abrindo as portas de seus sentimentos, que ambos sempre deixaram fechadas com tanta força lacradas com cadeado e chave .Finalmente saindo do conforto para alcançar e agarrar um ao outro. Para finalmente, ter essa chance ..._

Houve um silêncio na sala. Ninguém além de Esme, Edward e eu sabia o que ela tinha pensado, mas eu sabia que eles tinham entendido o silêncio dela. Edward e eu nos olhamos e sorrimos. Depois de ver seu sorriso, eu sabia que minhas preocupações eram desnecessárias. Contanto que eu visse aquele sorriso, então eu sabia que as grandes possibilidades de fracasso e dor não eram importantes.


	17. Egoísta

**_Egoísta_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Tanya e Kate decidiram partir no dia seguinte após a destruição da sala de estar. Seu "trabalho foi concluído", como Kate disse, ela estava tomando todo o crédito e pediu para ser uma das dama de honra do meu casamento, eu quase a ataquei quando ela disse isso , não iria haver casamento algum, porque todo mundo estava levando essa coisa toda do ¨encontro¨ tão a sério? Quero dizer, eu não estava ... não muito. Eu tentei ficar longe de Edward, tanto quanto possível naquela noite, cada vez que eu o via eu tinha que resistir a vontade de querer esconder os olhos com o meu cabelo e corar, embora isso fosse impossível de se fazer por um vampiro, ele me fazia sentir como uma garotinha inocente, e quando eu sussurrei isto para Rosalie, que foi comentado perto de Emmett, ele acidentalmente-totalmente-de-propósito ouviu a nossa conversa privada, e disse que eu _sou uma garotinha inocente_.

O sol finalmente parou de brilhar no dia que Tanya e Kate partiram, deixamos elas irem e voltamos para a tortura: quer dizer a escola. "Vamos, Bella." Jessica disse para mim quando ela, Mike e Lauren me rodearam na frente do meu armário antes das nossas aulas da tarde começarem, eu apenas acabei ficando lá quieta. Jessica foi me conduzindo até a sua mesa habitual logo que entrei no corredor do refeitório, apesar da minha educada recusa, "Diga-nos o que vocês fizeram durante toda a semana! Você é a única que sabe o que realmente acontece nas caminhadas que os Cullens vão. Despeje isto!" Ela me cutucou, como se ela fosse minha melhor amiga. O que ela não sabia era que eu ouvia sempre seu pensamento egocêntrico e narcisista , que corria pela sua mente vulgar, mas mesmo assim não era tão ruim quanto os pensamentos de Lauren.

"Você sabe, coisas normais de família , eu os abandonei após o primeiro dia com Alice, nos tomamos sol durante o resto do dia. Eu ainda preciso de vitamina D agora que eu não estou mais no Arizona." Eu sorri, "Deixe-me lhe dizer, eu não gosto de caminhadas,são muito lentas, eu gosto de coisas rápidas para não falar que eu sou mais uma corredora do que o tipo de garota que anda longas distâncias." Mike abriu a boca com um audível ¨pop¨ incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa, exceto a minha afirmação aparentemente sedutora.

"Bem, isso foi totalmente inútil." Lauren disse, andando para longe de mim com um grunhido,com Jessica grudada em seus calcanhares. "Como e por que eles fazem essas caminhadas regulamente? Bella não vai mesmo nos dizer. Mas isto é apenas o que se espera de um Cullen. "

A Vadia disse o quê ? Eu não sou um Cullen, de qualquer maneira. "Perdão?" Chamei a cabelo de milho,a menina-de-cabeça- loira que de repente congelou de costas para mim, " Eu disse me desculpe. Você provavelmente não pode ouvir, porque você não consegue ouvir nada além do que o som da sua própria voz." Eu disse.

"O que você disse?" Ela olhou furiosamente para mim, não foi um movimento inteligente, ouvi Rosalie e Alice começarem a caminhar perto do meu armário do outro lado do corredor, elas ouviram o que eu estava dizendo, e queriam ajudar. Os garotos não estavam muito atrás das meninas.

"Você quer que eu repita isto mais alto ? " Enquanto eu falava eu estava acrescentando mais volume a minha voz. Ela ofegou, "A próxima vez que você quiser dizer algo sobre minha família,diga isto na minha cara, e encare as terríveis consequências, ou tente um sussurro com essa sua voz fanha." Ela abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, ela não tinha uma resposta para mim. Eu estava ficando doente de seus pensamentos que beiravam a psicose, eu não queria estar mais perto dela, por isso se eu tivesse que faze-la me odior, que assim seja. Eu iria fazer de tudo para tirá -la de perto de mim com seus pensamentos desagradáveis. "O que, você não tem nada a dizer agora?"

"Sim, eu tenho algo a dizer, Swan". Ela zombou de mim, eu apenas sorri, é melhor que seja bom."Você pensa que é muito melhor do que eu, porque está relacionada com os Cullens. Todas as pessoas daqui tratam você como se você fosse algum tipo de deusa ou algo assim. Você nem sequer é tão bonita. " Ela bufou, como se ela tivesse me ofendido dizendo isto. Patético, se apenas esta menina soubesse quem eu era, não, o que eu era.

Neste meio tempo, Rosalie e Alice estavam do meu lado, cada uma com uma expressão ligeiramente divertida que combinava com a minha. Jasper, Edward e Emmett estavam olhando de um pouco mais a trás. Eu sussurrei para Lauren, "Você e eu sabemos que sou bonita."

"Eu sei a margem do belo." Alice disse alto com sua voz de soprano , para o meu sussurro.

"E nós somos melhores do que você , Lauren Mallory ". Rosalie disse a ela com um olhar que poderia matar. Lauren bufou e saiu, com Jess no reboque, ela ficou sem fala, ninguém falava assim com Lauren, de modo que ela estava realmente brava.

"Eu acho que esta semana ficou ainda melhor!" Emmett disse vindo até nós, dando um ¨toca aqui¨ para mim e Alice e apertando Rose ao redor da cintura dela. "Eu estive esperando até que uma de vocês estourasse na cara de Mallory, alguém me diga que tirou uma foto!" Ele riu durante o tempo que falou isto.

"Isso foi bom. De todas as pessoas egoístas que eu conheci em toda minha vida, ela passa a estar entre as dez primeiras." Alice disse rindo, repetindo-o em sua cabeça. "Rose está entre as cinco primeiras, claro." Ela brincou enquanto Rosalie a encarou muito bem .

"Eu acho que vi um pouco da velha Bella no controle por lá ." Jasper sorriu para mim, "Isso me faz lembrar de todas aquelas vezes que você usou sua carranca para Peter, toda vez quando você o olhava por causa de suas piadas totalmente inadequadas sobre si mesmo e Charlotte ou quando eu fazia algo errado sobre nossa casa." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Sorri com a lembrança, " Sério? Eu achei que fui muito mais fácil com Lauren do que eu fui com todos os outros. Eu devo estar ficando mole na minha velhice. Eu me pergunto como Peter e Charlotte estão agora. Você os tem visto? "

"De vez em quando, eles costumam me visitar no espaço de cinco anos ou assim. Eles vão vir nos ver em breve,eu espero. Eles ficarão chocados com as ligações de nossa família." Ele me informou e acenei de volta para ele, tentando tornar o ambiente mais leve depois da situação que aconteceu à alguns minutos atrás. Edward sorriu para mim, assim como ele tinha no dia anterior, como se nós dois tivessemos um segredo. Eu ainda estou para descobrir que segredo era esse. Ele parecia chocado com minha súbita explosão com a menina, sendo que eu nunca tinha feito uma coisa dessas apesar de seus pensamentos narcisistas ou comentado o que nós dois tivemos que suportar. Dei de ombros para ele com um leve sorriso no rosto,que não tinha deixado a minha boca desde que Lauren partiu.

"Devemos ir para Biologia agora?" Perguntei-lhe seriamente "Ou você quer sorrir para mim como um pervertido mais um pouco?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha ao vampiro na minha frente e comecei a caminhar para ele na direção da sala de aula de Biologia.

"Eu não sei, ambos soam igualmente tentadores." Ele atirou de volta para mim, começando a andar comigo e deixando a nossa família para trás ainda falando sobre a visita, espero que próxima, de Peter e Charlotte.

Nós chegamos para a aula antes que o Sr. Banner, em tempo suficiente para chegar aos nossos lugares, não deixando tempo suficiente para Mike vir babar em cima de mim. Roubamos olhares um do outro durante toda a aula, olhares intencionais, risos e alguns pensamentos estranhos e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que a aula tinha terminado. Eu tomei meu tempo reunindo os meus livros, percebendo que Edward não tinha exatamente corrido para a porta . Demos passos lentos até a porta antes de nos virarmos um para o outro para dizer o nosso adeus.

"Você se importaria se eu te acompanhasse para Sala de Estudo?" Ele perguntou depois de passar uma de suas mãos através de seus fios de cobre.

Eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem "Eu gostaria que você viesse ." Olhei para baixo e disse: "Só não diga a Alice". Começamos a caminhar em direção a sala que Alice e eu tinhamos aula de estudo.

"Eu acho que ela já sabe, vampira vidente e tudo mais." Ele revirou os olhos. Nós caminhamos em silêncio, eu não poderia dizer se era confortável ou forçado, eu realmente não estava pensando direito.

"Bella!" Uma voz gritou atrás de nós, uma voz que pertencia a Jessica Stanley, a puxa-saco de Lauren, "Bella!" Eu olhei pra Edward para ver se nós poderiamos fingir que não a ouvimos, mas então ela gritou meu nome novamente. Parei meus pés com um suspiro, Edward educadamente ficou ao meu lado. "Bella", ela disse ofegante, "Eu pensei que nunca iria alcançar você ." Isso porque seria impossível para um humano alcançar um vampiro ...

"Sim, Jess. Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?" Perguntei-lhe educadamente, ela parecia assustada com isso. "Sim, eu queria pedir desculpas por Lauren, ela não é amigável com as pessoas que ela não conhece, mas aquilo que ela disse antes estava totalmente fora de ordem, quero dizer, quem é ela para dizer-lhe para lhe dizer o que você faz com sua família. " Ela balbuciou , sorrateiramente dando olhares óbvios para Edward que eu percebi que estava apenas olhando para mim. Se meu coração pudesse começar a bater, ele estaria me fazendo ter um ataque do coração agora mesmo... Antes que eu pudesse dizer-lhe para calar a boca, ela continuou implacável: "Enfim, eu estava prestes a perguntar se você queria ir para Port Angeles esta noite comigo e com Angela, Lauren era suposto ir, mas eu disse a ela para ficar longe de mim se ela iria tratar uma das minhas amigas próximas mal. "

Eu olhei para Edward brevemente, procurando uma desculpa para não ir, ele obviamente não poderia encontrar uma. Alice não tinha visto nada, como ela estava muito ocupada com os lábios entrelaçados ao garoto-Jazzy, eles ainda estavam se deleitando na alegria do efeito depois das revelações de Jasper e meu pequeno beijo. Eu fiz uma careta levemente. "Eu não sei, eu teria que perguntar ao Tio Carlisle."

"Oh, vamos lá , Bella, por favor?" Ela implorou "Angela e eu estamos precisando desesperada de opiniões para as roupas do baile que está chegando! Você disse que não iria, então você não pode ajudar uma amiga com a escolha e a prova do vestido?" Se ela queria uma consultora de moda ela deveria pedir a Alice ou Rosalie ou Vera Wang ...

Eu gemi muito calmamente "Tudo bem, mas eu vou fazer as minhas próprias compras também." Eu passei os detalhes.

"Yah!" Ela bateu palmas, "Você pode levar quem você quiser com você também , Bella . Podemos precisar da opinião de um homem .." Ela disse dissimuladamente para mim, embora seus olhos encaravam como se estivessem ligados em Edward e seu corpo tonificado, me dizendo o contrário.

Edward revirou os olhos rapidamente,eu vi o olhar de puro nojo nisto e desviei da face dele no espaço de poucos segundos. "Hum, Edward está ocupado hoje . Ele. .." Eu tentei pensar em alguma coisa, "Estará esclarecendo as crianças pequenas como tocar piano hoje noite." Ele apenas me olhou como se pergunta-se de onde diabos eu tirei isto, eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

"Ah que ruim. Bem, eu acho que eu vou te ver **latez **Bella." Ela se afastou de nós, certificando-se de mexer os quadris 'sedutoramente'.

**"Latez**?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia." Eu respondi, quando começamos a caminhar para a sala de estudo.

* * *

**_*** Latez- bem, acho que foi uma brincadeira com as palavras da escritora, Jessica quis disser ¨Later¨que é depois, mais tarde._**


	18. Port Angeles

**_Port Angeles_**

_**Bella PoV**_

A única coisa que eu pensava enquanto Jess acelerava para Port Angeles era: por que eu? Jessica tagarelava sem parar, o que estava me dando nos nervos, o meu único consolo era Angela que tinha a mesma expressão desconfortável no rosto e corpo tenso assim como o meu estava. Jess estava falando algo a ver sobre Mike, que grande surpresa,e o encontro improvisado deles de alguns dias atrás, Jessica pensava que ela e Mike já estavam no "nível do primeiro beijo ". Ela nos pediu conselhos sobre este assunto, eu disse-lhe apenas para beijá -lo, enquanto Angela disse algo sobre deixá -lo fazer o primeiro movimento. E para piorar estavamos ouvindo musica pop, alguma criança que soava como uma menina e que Jessica sabia toda a letra da música, então ela apenas decidiu compartilha-la conosco ...

Por que eu?

"Então, que tipo de vestido deveríamos escolher para o baile? Quero dizer, como eles disseram que é semi-formal. O que isso significa?" Jessica perguntou, nós duas encolhemos o ombro e dissemos que não tinhamos a minima idéia. Angela e Jessica começaram a discutir o que poderia ser considerado como semi-formal, eu fiquei quieta, eu nunca tinha ido à escola e meu último baile foi a cinco séculos atrás.

"Então Bella," Jessica começou inocentemente "Com quantos rapazes você já saiu quando você esteve em Phoenix?" Angela tossiu e sussurrou para Jessica ficar fora dos assuntos de outras pessoas. Sorri para mim mesmo. Angela realmente era uma garota legal.

"Hmm, para ser honesta, eu nunca tive um namorado antes. Na verdade, em Phoenix, eu não saia muito... Muito ensolarado" Eu sorri com a minha brincadeira.

"Por quê ? Como lá poderia ser muito ensolarado?"o tom de Jessica começou a ficar acusatório.

"Eu apenas prefiro o tempo nublado só isso. Nasci na Inglaterra, então eu não estou acostumada com a temperatura superior a 16°C e a temperatura em Phoenix definitivamente é mais quente do que isso." Eu disse-lhes sinceramente pela primeira vez.

"Você não soa Inglesa. .." Jess disse calmamente "Mas você realmente não soa americana."

"Sim, eu mudava muito quando eu era mais jovem. Minha mãe é francesa e meu pai tinha raízes na Irlanda. Então eu frequentei lá e cá um pouco antes de vir para as Américas.E por isso que eu e a família do tio Carlisle somos tão pálidos. Nós não vemos muita a luz solar e quando o fazemos, as pessoas começam a virar a cabeça para nós. " Eu sorri de novo, eu realmente deveria parar com as piadas.

Jess acenou e Angela virou a cabeça e sorriu para mim, "Há mais sobre você do que os olhos podem ver . É bom que você se sente confortável o suficiente para compartilhar." Seu sorriso era sincero, não como o das outras meninas em nossa escola. Eu estava com medo de que Angela poderia ser uma das únicas pessoas boas deixadas no mundo.

Jess se uniu a nós "Sim,é a frase mais longa que eu já ouvi você dizer. Wow". Esta é apenas a frase mais longa, porque você continua falando e falando não nós deixando sequer ouvir nossos próprios pensamentos! "Ah Bella, você está ansiosa para ir ao baile de formatura com Tyler? Ela perguntou-me realmente curiosa.

Pisquei uma vez antes de gritar "O QUE ?"

"Você e Tyler não vão ao baile de formatura juntos?, ele disse que desde que você não esta indo neste e que ele quase te matou, ele pensou que seria bom ir ao baile de formatura com você ". Jessica respondeu.

Senti meu rosto moldar em uma expressão de raiva. O que aquela besta achava que ele estava fazendo? Quem ele pensava que era? Uma espécie de rei? Nem no inferno haveria uma possibilidade de eu estar indo ao baile de formatura com aquele idiota. "Ele disse isso?" Perguntei calma, apesar da minha raiva interior.

"Sim, supostamente você está apaixonada por ele, mas não pode ficar muito perto dele porque Edward Cullen alega que você é dele." Jess se virou em seu assento de frente para mim, ela tinha parado no estacionamento.

"Não." Eu disse, chocada com a estupidez do menino.

"Eu disse que não era verdade." Angela disse a Jessica.

"Tanto faz, vamos fazer compras!" Jessica bateu palmas e saiu do carro. A variedade de vestidos em Port Angeles era muito insuficiente, eu não sabia como Alice poderia lidar com apenas uma loja já que ela é uma ¨viciada em compras¨ em recuperação, mas as meninas conseguiram encontrar algo para experimentar. Até o final de nossa "viagem de compras", Jessica tinha escolhido um azul elétrico que ia até os joelhos com alças finas e Angela um vestido rosa pálido que envolvia sua alta estrutura . Acho que alguma coisa tinha que ser dito sobre o número limitado de escolhas.

Jessica e Angela tinham planejado ir jantar em um pequeno restaurante italiano no calçadão. Estremeci quando Jess me disse que se eu fosse com elas, eu teria que comer . "Esme é realmente muito exigente sobre jantarmos todos juntos é tipo de coisa de família, por isso que eu não vou ao restaurante. Na verdade há uma livraria que eu quero ir, então eu vou me encontrar com vocês depois, ok? "

"Claro Bella" Angela sorriu para mim, eu estava realmente começando a gostar dela.

A livraria não foi difícil de encontrar desde a minha última vez em Port Angeles, eu queria um novo escritor para começar, mas não encontrei algo bom. E a que Jessica tinha recomendado, era uma loja espiritual e como eu não preciso de nenhuma orientação espiritual eu nem entrei . Eu perambulei pelas ruas depois da minha tentativa frustrada de encontrar alguma coisa e me dirigi em direção ao centro, eu estava indo em um ritmo humano porque Jess e Angela ainda deveriam estar comendo e as estradas começaram a se encher com o tráfego do fim do dia. Eu não prestei muita atenção para onde estava indo e só permaneci nas ruas. Foi quando eu ouvi um grito de socorro, " Pare com isso, por favor! Leve todo o dinheiro!Apenas me deixe em paz!" Uma voz de mulher em pânico "Por favor, eu n-não quero isso." Ela gritou com o homem de cabelos escuros, que a agarrou e a jogou no chão.

"Eu não quero que você chame a atenção para nós, então por que você está arruinando a minha diversão, docinho?" Sua voz profunda bêbada saiu arrastadamente. "Vamos Baby, não precisa ser assim, nós só queremos nos divertir." Ouvi risos de três outros homens. Rosnei ao som. Eu conhecia esse tipo de riso. Eu desprezava esse tipo de riso, o som de homens rindo de mulheres fracas que tentavam fugir deles, para sobreviver, para ser feliz.

Comecei a correr em direção ao som e parei quando eu vi o que estava acontecendo. A garota morena estava no chão, sendo segurada por dois dos bêbados babacas , um outro homem estava de pé com o seu celular com câmera focando o rosto da menina e de outro homem, o líder com o cabelo escuro, que estava começando a rastejar entre as pernas dela, pronto para arruinar sua vida. Eu rapidamente formulei um plano na minha cabeça e procurei lembranças da menina para qualquer coisa que eu poderia dizer para ela. Infelizmente, quando eu tentei procurar memórias da garota eu peguei algumas das do homem que a estava tocando. Flash de uma mulher chorando no chão enquanto ele se apertava contra ela, dizendo-lhe claramente o que ele queria. Então eu vi ele sorrindo quando colocou as mãos ásperas em torno de seu pescoço e a assistiu lutar com ele até que ela parou de respirar. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Eu estava realmente começando a odiar esse tal de Lonnie, "Bree!" Chamei do canto da esquina . "Venha, onde você está ?" Os homens se viraram para ver de onde o som estava vindo ", Bree, isso não é engraçado. Sou eu, Bella, onde você está , querida?" Eu disse docilmente enquanto eu segui dobrando a esquina, querendo matar os monstros diante de mim. Engoli em seco como se estivesse chocada ao ver o que estava acontecendo.

A garota permaneceu em silêncio, rezando para que eu fugisse e encontrasse alguma ajuda e muito chocada ou confusa para saber quem eu era, antes de Lonnie bater com a sua cabeça contra o chão deixando-a inconsciente, "Caras olhem, nós temos um outro brinquedo." O líder riu "Ei olá." E em seguida, deixou uma Bree flácida e se moveu para minha direção, o cara com o celular na mão ficou onde estava, mas apontou as lentes para nós.

"Olá ", eu murmurei silenciosamente, como se eu não pudesse falar. Os ouvi rir a todo volume, enquanto dois deles começaram a me rodear e seguraram a minha pele fria, mas não tomaram conhecimento do mesmo.

_Cadela este vai ser um passeio agradável._ Um dos bastardos pensou consigo mesmo, sem saber que sua existência me fazia querer vomitar e que se eu tivesse a chance, eu o mataria. Apenas um pouco mais perto e eu iria matá -lo.

"Fique longe de mim." Eu o avisei , o demônio interior dentro de mim lutava para sair e mostrar a estes porcos o que uma garota poderia fazer se ela colocasse isso em mente.

"Ah, não faça assim, Docinho ". O líder falou, e o riso idiota começou de novo, Lonnie se inclinou para mim e agarrou minha manga.

"O funeral é seu." Eu disse, puxando meu braço de seu aperto, rasgando o tecido debaixo da manga da camiseta e estimulando as minhas pernas com um rosnado de predador.

Os faróis de um carro de repente voaram em torno da esquina, o Volvo prata quase acertou um dos babacas, forçando o bêbado idiota a pular para trás. Os outros apenas observaram. Espere, Volvo prata. Eu só conhecia uma pessoa com um Volvo prata, e não havia nenhuma pulsação vindo do mesmo. "Coloque a menina lá dentro" Sua divina voz comandou , quando ele saiu do veículo e se virou para o homem, se você o poderia chamar assim. Corri rapidamente para a menina, pegando-a e colocando-a no banco traseiro do Volvo antes de olhar para Edward, que tinha uma expressão furiosamente bela no rosto, " Eu recomendo a todos irem embora ou eu vou mata-los e meu amigo aqui vai assistir. " Ele assobiou para os outros homens congelados, que foram atirados ao chão com apenas um rosnado. Que saiu da boca de Edward, paralisando a todos o que me disse que ele não ficaria apenas sentado observando se algo viesse a acontecer.

"N-Nós v-vamos!" Um dos três palhaços, disse, enquanto o líder ficou calado.

"Não!" O idiota alfa-macho do grupo argumentou, "Nós podemos dar conta deste viado e sua cadela... Fácil", Os outros olharam aterrorizados quando Edward rosnou para o homem bêbado.

"Eu sugiro que você vá embora, mas se você quiser sair com ou sem a garganta é com você ." Edward avisou enquanto eu coloquei a mão em seu braço com os músculos tensos para o acalmar, os três homens sabiamente deram no pé e correram tão longe quanto possível de nós.

"Vá embora". Eu finalmente rosnei ao homem arrogante, "Meu amigo aqui não está brincando, então você não vai chegar ao final da luta com sua cabeça no topo . "

"Tudo o que você dizer, Docinho." Ele piscou para mim olhando para cima e para baixo no meu corpo. Edward atingiu o seu ponto de ebulição se deslocando para o cara imprudente, felizmente, eu segurei o vampiro enfurecido para trás, antes que ele fizesse algo que iria se arrepender mais tarde, possivelmente.

"O que Carlisle vai dizer se você o matar? Ele ficaria desapontado, Edward, esse idiota não vale os problemas que teremos e nós podemos destruí -lo de várias maneiras do que apenas matando-o." Sussurrei para Edward, sabendo que o homem ali não podia me ouvir.

Edward olhou para meu rosto, seus olhos ainda visivelmente irritados " Ótimo", ele sussurrou de volta para mim com um suspiro antes de falar bastante alto e ameaçador para o desgraçado poder ouvir,"Eu só vou falar isto uma vez, saia daqui e nunca fale sobre o que se passou aqui hoje e talvez você vai viver até o fim desta semana, se você desobedecer a qualquer uma dessas ordens, então vou machuca-lo tão lenta e dolorosamente que você será assombrado o resto do tempo que eu deixar você viver ". Os olhos do homem se ampliaram significativamente e ele balançou a cabeça, desejando que ele só tivesse mantido a sua boca fechada.

"Boa noite, Alonzo Calderas Wallace". Falei suavemente para ele "Reze para que nunca nos encontremos novamente." Eu pisquei para ele. Ele começou a correr na mesma direção que seus amigos, deixando cair a garrafa de cerveja que ele tinha em sua mão e tentando puxar para cima as calças dele.

"Lonnie, tenha cuidado, você não sabe que tipo de assassinos ou estupradores estão lá fora." Edward falou, a ameaça era evidente em sua voz. Ele fechou os olhos inalado e disse: "Me desculpe, por não pega-la mais cedo. Alice só teve a visão a dez minutos atrás e ela já tinha uma dor de cabeça de sua visão anterior ... Você está bem?" Ele me olhou nos olhos.

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem." Assegurei-lhe "Mas a menina, por outro lado ..." Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Monstros, eu sempre pensei que era o que nós eramos, mas vendo essas lembranças elas me mostraram que você não tem que ser um mito para ser destinado para o inferno."

Ficamos na frente de seu carro, um pensamento me veio em mente, "Como você conseguiu seu carro de volta? eu o deixei em La Push, eu pensei que você era proibido de ir lá ." .

"Na verdade,era sobre isso a visão anterior de Alice , a que lhe causou dores de cabeça. Ela viu um garoto com cabelo longo deixa-lo a meio caminho entre Forks e La Push. Havia um número de telefone no banco, deixado para você que dizia que era de um homem chamado Jacob. " Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O quê ?" Entrei no banco de trás do carro e levantei a cabeça da menina e comecei a examina -la, ela estava bem, exceto por alguns cortes e contusões e as más recordações.

"Devemos ir até Carlisle para que ele a verifique corretamente, embora eu não tenha dúvida de suas habilidades, apenas ..." Edward tinha me dito quando ele digitou o número de Carlisle e virou a ignição do carro.

"Eu entendo". Sorri tristemente para ele, se eu tivesse apenas chegado lá mais rápido, a menina estaria muito bem e teria ido para casa sã e salva com sua família esta noite, mas ao invés disso ela provavelmente iria para o hospital e teria que apresentar queixa contra o meu querido amigo Lonnie. Nós nos encontramos com Carlisle e Rosalie,um pouco antes de Forks, Rose ficou furiosa, exigindo que dissemos a ela para onde o desgraçado foi para que ela pudesse matá -lo exatamente como ele quase fez a Bree esta noite. Carlisle estava igualmente irritado, eu vi isso na sua mente e seus olhos, eles eram quase negros com raiva, mesmo Carlisle que sempre foi o cara tipo pró-vida seu coração decidiu que a melhor maneira era matá -lo, "Eu tenho que voltar para Jess e Angela ". Eu suspirei depois de entregar Bree a Carlisle e ele a colocar suavemente em seu carro, que já tinha as ferramentas para o exame dela.

Carlisle olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma idiota, "Você viu o que aconteceu com sua camisa?"

" Wow! Sério? Eu nunca percebi o enorme buraco nela! Obrigado por isso, Irmão mais velho ,não sei o que eu faria sem você . " Eu mordi de volta para ele, fazendo Carlisle me dar um olhar de advertência. Edward enfiou algo na minha cara.

"Aqui, use o meu casaco para cobrir o seu rasgo, você não quer que mais estupradores venham atrás de você, você quer ?" Ele me perguntou retoricamente o que fez Rosalie estourar de novo em outro discurso, sobre as pessoas dos dias de hoje serem piores do que eram no ano de 1930 e como isto seria apenas a minha sorte de ter um outro estuprador em série/assassino vindo ao meu encontro. Carlisle concordou e disse para Edward ir comigo, o que fez Edward suspirar e caminhar até seu carro batendo a porta quando ele entrou dentro.

"Não há necessidade, eu posso correr." Eu disse ao meu irmão, agitando minhas mãos na minha frente.

"Sim, você pode correr, Bella, mas eu quero que vocês dois fiquem juntos por um tempo." Carlisle disse ", Edward parece como se ele gostaria de ir atrás desse tal Lonnie e eu sei que você é a única que consegue chegar até ele agora."

Olhei para Edward, que tinha a auto-destruição escrita em todo o seu rosto. "O que há de errado com ele?", Perguntei a Carlisle e Rosalie, que ainda estava pensativo.

Rosalie bufou cruzando os braços ", Edward sente como se tudo no mundo fosse culpa dele agora, basta olhar para a expressão-emo que ele tem. É melhor Esme esconder os objetos pontiagudos existentes dentro de casa, porque Edward está voltando." Ela exagerou olhando para o chão " Além disso, todo mundo sabe que Edward tem esse estranho Bella-complexo, atualmente ele não consegue parar de pensar em você , o que é realmente irritante para qualquer um, e desde que você nos contou sobre sua transformação e o que eles fizeram com você ... " Rosalie fechou a boca quando ela percebeu que eu estava me contraindo e Carlisle tinha uma expressão confusa, "Desculpe ..."

"O que tem a transformação de Bella, Rose?", Meu irmão, que não sabia sobre a minha transformação e o que tinha acontecido, disse para sua filha adotiva, que não respondeu ," Bella? Se importa de explicar?¨ Carlisle perguntou-me com um olhar devastadoramente convincente em seu rosto, que ele provavelmente tinha aperfeiçoado ao longo dos anos.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que Carlisle iria finalmente descobrir " Eu quase fui estuprada. " Eu balbuciei.

Carlisle congelou, "E-estuprada." Ele começou a tremer.

"Não foi tão rude como a experiência de Rosalie e eles nunca terminaram isto ... Olha podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Este não é o lugar para tal conversa, irmão". Eu disse formalmente encerrando o assunto,mas sabendo que este não era o fim da conversa.

Carlisle fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de dizer " Ótimo, mas ..." _eu vou matá -los._

"Tarde demais, eu já fiz isso eu mesma." Eu sorri antes de caminhar em direção do carro de Edward, amaldiçoando-me por contar a ele, eu sempre quis salvar meu irmão da dor ao saber isso. Sempre quis que ele ficasse bem consigo mesmo por ter me deixado sozinha. Sempre quis que ele não lamentasse nada.

Mas as coisas nunca são do jeito que queremos. Eu sei disso da pior maneira.


	19. Bella

_**Bella**_

**_Bella PoV_**

"Anda logo." Edward falou de dentro de seu carro, sabendo que eu iria ouvi-lo. Eu apenas olhei para ele, eu já estava caminhando em direção do carro dele, então porque ele estava tão mandão? Eu gelei, só achando que era uma coisa muito rude. Eu sou uma garota ...

"O que há de errado com você ?", Pergunte a ele, enquanto eu abria a porta do carro me sentando no banco do passageiro, pensando em algo, "Então é verdade que você tem um Bella-complexo?", Eu sorri para ele, então, vi a sua expressão séria. "O quê ?" ,Perguntei-lhe preocupada agora

"Ela poderia ter morrido se eu chegasse um pouco mais tarde. Ele poderia ter ..." Edward balançou a cabeça como se ele não pudesse pensar nas palavras.

"Não, ela não teria morrido, porque eu estava bem ao lado dela, ele não teria colocado a mão sobre ela, eu a teria arrancado fora." Eu sussurrei, provando o desgosto na minha boca.

Edward começou a argumentar "Antes de eu chegar lá ela já estava nocauteada e você já estava lá a dez minutos! Você não teria-" Eu o interrompi, ficando mais e mais tensa.

"Eu não teria o quê ?O Matado? Sim, eu teria! Eu teria feito isso porque eu já estive no lugar de Bree, eu estive lá e eu não desejo isso para ninguém! Eu o teria matado por ela e por Rosalie e por qualquer pessoa que tenha sido ferida por estupro. "

"Sim, mas você não matou." Ele revidou.

"Eu não o matei porque eu concordo com os pensamentos do meu irmão , que toda vida é rara." Eu bufei virando a cara para ele, eu não iria deixar isto passar.

Ele zombou "Você não pensava isto quando você sugava qualquer coisa com um pulso em vista."

Me virei e dei-lhe um tapa tão forte quanto eu podia, fazendo o carro se agitar quando eu fiz isso, recebendo um adorável "boom" quando a minha mão atingiu seu rosto, "Você não tem o direito! Você não tem ideia do que eu passei ou qualquer coisa sobre mim Edward, então você não tem o direito de me julgar! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Não se esqueça que eu costumava sugar qualquer coisa com um pulso, mas você fez o mesmo, ou você já se esqueceu , Edward? ", Eu rosnei de volta com a série de insultos fervendo na minha mente.

Ele esfregou a bochecha e disse, "Não, não, eu não esqueci isso, mas obrigado por me lembrar." Ele olhou para mim quando começou a se afastar, " Podemos não falar sobre isso agora?". Ele suspirou olhando para a estrada.

"Que seja, ..."

"Que seja?", Ele riu sem graça, "Uau, você realmente está se tornando americana."

"Não é como se eu não estivesse aqui a quarenta anos." Eu murmurei, "Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer ,então pare com isto."

"O que eu estou tentando fazer, Bella?", Edward me desafiou "Porque eu não tenho ideia do que eu faço quando estou perto de você ."

"Pare de tentar me distrair do pensamento de matar aquele homem, se você poderia chama-lo assim. Eu sei que você está fazendo isso , então pare." Eu bufei, cruzando os braços em meu assento e olhei para a janela, para a escuridão da chuva.

"Eu não estou apenas tentando distrai-la, mas também a mim mesmo, eu não sei o que eu faria se ele tentasse tocar em você."

"Você apenas assistiria , enquanto eu castraria a todos eles, um por um .." Eu gargalhei sombriamente, apreciando o pensamento, "Isto , se eles chegassem perto o suficiente para me tocar mais do que eles fizeram." Eu sorri esperando que Edward dissesse algo de volta, mas só houve silêncio, eu me virei em meu assento para olhar para ele, "O que está errado, Edward?", Perguntei preocupada.

"Isto não é nada." Ele suspirou.

"Edward, eu sei que alguma coisa está errada, então me diga," Eu o persuadi, " Isto é por aqueles homens, você estava preocupado comigo?"

"Claro, que eu estava!", Ele disse,com sua voz cortada e apertada ", Eu recebi um texto de Alice dizendo que" Bella está em apuros "Eu corri pela porta enquanto eu telefonava para ela. Você não sabe o que parecia quando eu vi você com eles, eu pensei sobre toda forma de tortura que eu conhecia. " Ele balançou a cabeça, "Você parecia tão humana , eu não sei se foi por um momento. Normalmente você é como uma estrela, tão forte e brilhante, mas quando eles colocaram suas mãos podres em torno de seu corpo, você parecia tão frágil e fraca, como se estivesse prestes a morrer .. ." Seu tom de voz era mais escuro, quando ele confessou isso, apertando as mãos ao redor do volante, ele estacionou o carro em um beco e bateu a cabeça contra o resto, fechando os olhos.

"Por um momento, pensei que eu era humana. Eu pensei que era o fim, mas então me lembrei da dor que eu já passei por causa dos vampiros e do sofrimento que coloquei os outros, porque eu era um vampiro ;e só sabia que eu estava indo para salvar aquela menina. Ela não merecia aquilo. " Eu disse em voz baixa, que não parecia ser a minha, olhando fixamente para o corpo afastado de Edward. "Eu sinto muito pelo tapa". Olhei para o seu rosto, quando eu disse isto esperando que ele abrisse os olhos.

"Sinto muito por ter dito aquelas coisas horríveis, era a raiva falando." Ele olhou simpaticamente e sorriu.

"Eu sei". Eu disse, movendo-me mais perto dele para que eu pudesse abraça -lo, "Me desculpe". Sussurrei tão baixo como eu poderia ao envolver meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e respirar seu perfume glorioso, assim como ele colocou seus braços musculosos em volta da minha cintura.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, antes de eu finalmente me afastar dizendo algo sobre Jess e Angela estarem preocupadas, na verdade eu não conseguia aguentar estar ao lado de Edward por mais tempo sem saltar devidamente sobre ele ... De uma boa maneira

Ele ligou o motor sem outra palavra, virando suavemente fora do beco e de volta para a cidade. Olhei pela janela e para o La Bella Italia,e também para Jessica e Angela que andavam ansiosamente longe de nossa direção. "Como você sabia que ficava aqui?", Perguntei-lhe desconfiada "Será que você me seguiu, Sr. Cullen?", Eu pisquei para ele.

"Claro que não, senhorita Swan", Ele olhou para longe de mim ," mas li a mente de Jessica esta manhã e ela queria vir aqui, eu só imaginei. Isto é um nome apropriado, não é ? Bella. .. "Ele murmurou enquanto olhou me enquadrando com os olhos, quando saiu do carro e deu a volta para o meu lado, dentro de dois segundos.

Eu tossi, "O que você está fazendo?"

"Levando-a para jantar, senhorita Swan".

"Bem, a menos que o prato especial seja leão da montanha crú, eu não quero qualquer jantar." Eu brinquei com ele quando pegou minha mão e me ajudou a sair do carro.

"Desmancha prazeres." Ele sussurrou para mim.

"Covarde". Sussurrei de volta.

"Vá e pare Jessica e Angela, antes que eu tenha que procura-las também. Uma adolescente irritante já é o suficiente, obrigado." Ele piscou para mim e me empurrou para a calçada.

"De nada, 1918." Eu ergui uma sobrancelha quando eu espertamente o disse, indo atrás de Jessica e Angela antes que elas se fossem. Adolescente irritante ... Claro ... "Jess! Angela!" ,Chamei, fingindo estar respirando pesadamente, acenando quando elas se viraram. Elas correram de volta para mim, com evidente alivio em ambos os rostos mudando para a surpresa, quando viram quem estava ao meu lado,elas hesitaram quando viram Edward. Ele as tinha assustado.

_O Grande e Mal Edward veio para brincar pelo o que vejo. Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa acontecendo entre a Pequena Senhorita Peituda e o Sr. Sexy ... _Jessica pensou quando viu a nossa proximidade ...

Peituda? Eu? O quê ?

Espere,Grande e Mal Edward ? Eu quase estourei em histeria quando ouvi aquilo, eu olhei atentamente para Edward, se fosse possível para um vampiro empalidecer ... "Onde você estava , Bella? Nós estávamos preocupadas." Angela perguntou , preocupação clara em seu rosto.

"Me desculpe, eu me perdi e depois liguei para Edward, porque eu não tenho o número de vocês e ..." Eu suspirei, "Eu sinto muito."

"Sera que tudo bem se eu me juntar a vocês?", Ele perguntou educadamente com sua voz suave como seda, isto me chocou.

"Mas Edward, Esme quer que jantemos em casa .." Eu disse, olhando para ele.

"Esme disse que estava tudo bem, contanto que eu pague . " Ele sorriu muito convincente para Jessica e ela quase desmaiou, Edward nunca tinha desencadeado toda a extensão de seu talento sobre elas pelo que eu vejo. Sim Edward, use o seu dinheiro com a adolescente obsessiva em orçamento ...

"Ahh .. Claro ..." Jessica disse, esquecendo dela mesma, querendo passar mais tempo com Edward Cullen.

_Espere até 'Lauren ouvir falar sobre isto ! Ela vai ficar com muuuita inveja ._ Pensou quando Edward sorriu para ela. Revirei os olhos, para a estupidez em forma de mulher-Exibição nota 10 = Jessica Stanley.

Angela tossiu, "Na verdade, nós já comemos, mas vocês devem ir em frente. Jessica estava prestes a me levar para casa de qualquer maneira." Angela piscou para mim. _Ele é todo seu Bella._ E_u vi a maneira como você olha para ele .. Mãos a obra._ Pensou diretamente para mim, não sabendo que tanto eu quanto Edward ouvimos esses pensamentos.

"Nós vemos amanhã , Bella ... Edward, foi bom vê -lo." Angela disse educadamente quando ela puxou Jessica longe , sorrindo.

"Eu sou todo seu? Sério? Eu realmente nunca percebi sua ansiedade por mim Bella." Edward sorriu no seu tom superior quando as meninas se afastaram.

"Cale a boca Sr. Sexy ou devo chamá -lo de Grande e Mal Edward?" Eu ri alto "Leve-me para casa, eu não estou com fome ... "

" Seu desejo é uma ordem, Pequena Senhorita Peituda".

* * *

_**Outra parte pequena que acabei de terminar... O que vocês acharam? As vezes o Eddie me dá nos nervos também...rsrsrsrsr**_

_**Aqui já é dia 25, exatamente 00:15, então FELIZ NATAL!**_


	20. Lembranças de Carlisle

**_Lembranças de Carlisle_**

**_Carlisle PoV_**

"Será que a menina está bem, Carlisle?"a voz frenética de Rosalie me chamou do banco da frente da minha BMW preta, eu estava checando Bree, como Bella a chamou, e certificando-me se ela tinha ferimentos graves que precisavam ser tratados em um hospital, Rosalie começou a dirigir assim que Bella e Edward nos deixaram dizendo que precisavam se despedir das amigas de Bella da escola.

Foi bom ver o que Bella estava fazendo com sua vida como um vampiro, embora não fosse a vida que eu desejava para ela viver. Ela deveria ter se casado com o homem dos seus sonhos, ou das expectativas do meu pai, e sossegar. Ela não deveria viver após o século XVIII, ela não deveria se sentir como um mero animal, ela não deveria se alimentar do sangue de seres humanos ou animais.

Bella deveria ter sido feliz. Era isto o que ela merecia e eu deveria ter certeza que ela seria, como seu irmão mais velho eu deveria cuidar e olhar por ela, mas eu falhei , miserávelmente devo acrescentar.

Mas as coisas nunca são do jeito que queremos. Eu sei disso da pior maneira.

Por alguma razão, isso me fez lembrar de uma cena de minha vida humana, embora eu não tenho idéia do porquê .

"_Mon doux, je ne vis que pour vous servir, vous ne me agréer, mon amour?_ "

_Meu doce, eu vivo só para servi-la. Você me aceita, meu amor._

_" Não. " Minha irmã mais nova respondeu ao rapaz que tinha acabado de confessar seu amor por ela automaticamente "Eu não quero aceitar a sua bajulação incessante, isto nem é mais necessário. A sua pobre pronúncia do francês não me obriga a concordar com o seus avanços. "Eu cutuquei Bella com o cotovelo, ela não poderia se esquecer do que nosso pai disse:¨ Bella, você tem que encontrar um marido¨. Em outras palavras, não assuste seus pretendentes ._

_Eu ouvi Bella limpar ligeiramente a garganta antes de dizer, com dicção perfeita, " Je suis vraiment d sol Mais je Dois refuser votre carro courtoise quest o je ne peux pas r pondre vos as inten es. Pardonnez-moi, monsieur._

_Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas tenho de recusar o seu cortês pedido por não partilhar das suas intenções. Perdoe-me, senhor ._

_O jovem olhou para mim como se Bella tivesse duas cabeças, ele não entendeu uma palavra do que ela acabara de dizer. Típico, cada homem que tentou conquistá -la com a "linguagem do amor 'não entendia que Bella tinha realmente aprendido francês, quando nos visitamos seus avós durante a nossa infância. Pensei comigo mesmo quando eu sorri para o jovem de cabelos castanhos que tinha uma expressão vazia no rosto, "Lamento, mas terei que recusar a sua confissão de amor porque eu, eu mesma, estou apaixonada por outro." Baixei a cabeça ligeiramente antes de ser chutado delicadamente na canela por Bella, sinalizado para que nós saíssemos._

_" Você está apaixonada? " Perguntei-lhe quando nos afastamos do homem humilhado._

_Eu levantei uma sobrancelha antes dela começar a responder, "Sim, o único que amo está me esperando, ele está esperando por mim fora dos limites de Londres."_

_" Onde ele mora? Escócia? Irlanda? " Eu ouvi o meu tom começar a endurecer, ela estava apaixonada e ela esqueceu de mencionar isso para mim "Por que eu nunca o conheci?" Os sentimentos suspeitos começaram a crescer dentro de mim, Bella era jovem demais para estar apaixonada, ela tinha apenas quinze anos ._

_" Eu não sei onde ele vive como eu também nunca o conheci! " Ela riu quando eu suspirei, a mesma Velha Bella de sempre..._

_" Isabella ". Eu somente dizia o seu nome inteiro, quando eu estava frustrado com ela, "Você não se lembra das palavras de Pai? Ele disse que se você não tiver um pretendente antes do final do ano, você estará deixando a Inglaterra."_

_" E ir para onde? " Ela perguntou animadamente, "As Américas? Espanha? França? Eu adoraria sair deste país triste cheio de vasos de coisas velhas."_

_" Sim, eu sei disto! Você não estava ouvindo Pai novamente, ele vai ficar com raiva, minha querida irmã . " Eu balancei minha cabeça._

_" Não é minha culpa que as palestras incessante de Pai me aborrecem, eu estava pensando no campo e no tio William. Nós não o vemos a algum tempo Carlisle. " Eu suspirei enquanto ela continuava "O que Pai disse de novo?"_

_" Ele disse que se você não tiver uma aliança em seu dedo pelo Ano Novo, então ele vai "encontrar um navio e joga -la dentro dele ele mesmo". Essas palavras exatamente. "_

_" E isso é uma coisa ruim? Por favor, explique-me como que isto não iria beneficiar ambos: Pai e a mim " Ela me perguntou quando eu me encontrei suspirando de novo._

_" Isto iria ser ruim, Bella, porque você estaria deixando eu e o Tio sozinhos com Pai e suas caçadas radicais por vampiros. Um dia ele mesmo vai se machucar ou se preocupar com ele mesmo com a morte sobre tais circunstâncias. " Eu balancei minha cabeça. Era inútil tentar caçar esses monstros, porque eles não paravam de brincar conosco e nos transformavam em sua espécie? Isso me fez ficar doente sabendo que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para detê-los ou ajudar as pessoas afetadas por isto .Era dificil para todos nós, mas eu sabia que se isto acontecesse comigo, se eu fosse transformado em uma dessas bestas, eu preferiria morrer do que tirar a vida de uma pessoa._

_" Mais uma vez, querido Carlisle, isto seria uma coisa ruim? Você finalmente herdaria as terras de Pai e se tornaria chefe da família Cullen, finalmente. "_

_" Isabella! " Eu arfei, parando meus passo, chocado que a minha inocente irmã poderia dizer coisas tão terríveis, "Não fale essas coisas. Você poderia ser condenada! Deus não tem misericórdia para as pessoas que ferem seus pais."_

_Eu notei que Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas eu a calei falando antes que a minha irmã tivesse a chance, "Bella, você está sempre me desviando do meu caminho." Eu ri com ela, eu amava minha irmã , ela era uma das únicas coisas boas neste mundo cheio de monstros e ódio. Eu tive um pensamento terrível, e se Bella fosse pega por uma dessas coisas, e se ela se transformasse em um assassino frio? Não demorou muito tempo para perceber que eu iria segui-la e mantê -la humana, gostaria de lhe ensinar que o amor prevaleceria nesta guerra contra o que a humanidade chamava de vampiros. Eu iria mostrar a ela que ela é o amor em meu mundo sombrio, a coisa que me levou alegria apenas por ver o sorriso dela, eu tomava conta dela, era como se ela fosse minha filha não minha irmã "Você não quer saber o que você vai estar fazendo depois de chegar ao Novo Mundo se você não se casar? "_

_" O que irmão? ela me perguntou, o temperamento insolente em sua natureza se destacando, mas eu sabia que ela não estava apreciando pelo brilho em seus olhos._

_" Bem, como Pai sabe sobre o seu amor pelas crenças religiosas e a conversão de outros ao protestantismo, ele disse que você seria muito útil com os pregadores e padres do exterior. " Eu disse com seriedade._

_Eu ouvi Bella arfar alto, "Nunca que eu faria uma coisa dessas! Nunca! Nunca!"_

_" Então, minha maravilhosa irmã , você deve encontrar você mesma um homem que possa lidar com a sua tenacidade. " Antes que eu me dei conta ela estava examinando a sala cheia de solteiros e escolhendo o homem que ela achava mais adequado._

Eu suspirei com a lembrança, pensando que mesmo que ela encontrou alguém depois, que se adequava a todos os seus critérios,que eu sabia que ela tinha uma lista deles, eu sabia que eles nunca iriam faze-la feliz, porque a única pessoa que era apropriadamente perfeita para a minha meia-irmã era meu filho, Edward. Ele era a outra metade de Isabella apesar da recusa total de ambos desse fato.

Virei minha cabeça de volta para a menina, quase esquecendo de sua presença, enquanto eu pensava. Eu não notei que sua respiração tinha acelerado ou que ela moveu os músculos, exceto se eu deixei passar isto enquanto eu pensava, eu não percebi que Bree estava acordada até que ela disse com a voz assustada, "Q-quem é você ?"


	21. A mente e o coração

**_A mente e o coração_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Edward e eu não falamos por algum tempo e o silêncio constrangedor estava me corroendo, não só por causa dos apelidos estranhos que Jessica Stanley tinha nos batizado , mas eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre alguma coisa. Eu não sabia o que era, mas assim que Edward e eu entramos no carro o meu interior ficou apertado, como se algo estivesse errado.

Pouco tempo depois, fiquei farta do crescente silêncio desconfortável entre mim e Edward e lhe perguntei sobre a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar, "Você esta sentindo que algo esta errado ?"

Edward pareceu chocado ao ouvir o som da minha voz, como se ele não esperasse que eu falasse, "Hmm?" ,Ele perguntou, desta vez olhando para mim. Ele estava claramente perdido em seus pensamentos que não me ouviu falar.

"Você sente isso também?"

"O quê ?", Ele me olhou nos olhos, confusão claramente escrita em seu rosto, eu podia ver a preocupação começar a surgir.

"Algo está errado." Eu disse bruscamente, desviando o olhar dos seus olhos de ouro.

"O quê ?", Ele perguntou de novo, desta vez superando a preocupação com confusão em sua voz.

"Francamente, Edward para um vampiro sua audição é uma droga." Eu suspirei antes de fechar meus olhos e repetir o que eu disse, "Você tem um mau pressentimento sobre alguma coisa agora ou é só comigo?"

"Eu não sei. Tenho certeza que tudo está bem." Ele disse sem constrangimento.

"Você é realmente denso." Cuspi, "Confie em mim quando digo isso, algo está errado volte para casa."

"Bella, como você sabe?", Ele me perguntou. Estaria ele tendo um momento **ditzy** ou algo assim? Eles certamente não fazem mais vampiros como antigamente ...

_*****Nota: Achei meio difícil colocar uma tradução aqui, mas o significado é: Ditzy significa, basicamente, agindo realmente idiota e inocente. Sem saber o que está acontecendo. **_

"Nunca ouviu falar de intuição feminina?", Sorri duramente para Edward, antes de pegar meu telefone e discar o celular de Carlisle. " Bree esta acordada agora, Carl?¨, Falei para o aparelho sem quaisquer gentilezas quando Edward olhou de volta para a estrada, tenho certeza que ele estava ouvindo a nossa conversa, e acelerou quando estávamos no caminho de volta para a casa dos Cullens, "Ela está bem? Consegui tira-la a tempo antes que o homem ... " Eu suspirei.

"Calma, Bella." a voz suave de Carlisle me silenciou, "A menina está bem e sobretudo definitivamente acordada." Sua voz endureceu por alguma razão, como se fosse uma coisa ruim que Bree estivesse acordada, "Na verdade ela quer ver você, a garota que a salvou." Alguém estava resmungando com raiva no fundo, que soou como Rosalie, "Ela esta tipo... Como você diz? 'Surtando'?"

"Por que ? O que Emmett fez com ela?", Eu perguntei.

"Porque todo mundo sempre acha que eu faço alguma coisa?", A voz de Emmett podia ser ouvida do outro lado do telefone.

"Porque você costuma fazer, Idiota". Rosalie rosnou para o marido.

"Sim,isto é rico vindo de você , minha princesa." Ele rosnou em resposta.

"Ele não fez nada", Carlisle respondeu "Ela apenas acordou durante a viagem até aqui e bem... tipo que atacou Rosalie , tentando sair dos braços de Rose, quando ela só estava tentando verificar se ela estava bem. Então a menina rasgou a jaqueta de Rosalie e. .. " Ele parou de falar.

"O que Rosalie fez?", Eu perguntei desconfiada. Mais convencida de que Rosalie feriria a humana como Emmett jamais poderia, uma vez que alguém tentasse fugir dela.

"Eu não fiz nada. Apesar da vadia com sangue bombeando merecer algo . Alice vai ficar louca, depois que ela ver que algum humano arruinou uma Gucci." Rose gritou com raiva no fundo, cortando Carlisle, antes dele falar.

Pensei em algo, "Onde estão Alice e Jasper agora? Eles saíram? Jasper está superando?¨, A última coisa que eu queria era Jasper sofrendo com a sede de sangue. Ele já aguentava o suficiente durante o dia na escola, ele não precisa disto em casa.

"Sim, sim, ele está perfeitamente bem. Alice e ele estão do lado de fora esperando por você, Jasper não quer entrar sem você, ele acha que só você e Alice poderiam impedi-lo de machuca-la,o que faz sentido... Você e Alice são as únicas pessoas na vida de Jasper, que poderiam "derruba -lo" como Emmett o colocou. " Carlisle refletiu em seu tom profissional de voz.

"Ok, pare com o tom de ¨médico¨ e conte-me mais. Esme está ai ?"

"Ela está cuidando de Bree. Devo dizer que Esme é uma **cuidadora **maravilhosa, embora eu já soubesse disso." Ele suspirou.

**_*** Nota: ficou meio estranho, mas não achei uma tradução melhor depois de pesquisar muitoooo..._**

"Sim, ela é ". Eu respondi, pensando sobre as recordações que eu estava recebendo dos Cullens, de como ela cuidou de Rosalie e Emmett após a transformação ou de quando um de seus filhos escorregou e tirou uma vida humana.

"Estamos quase em casa agora." Edward me disse, gentilmente acelerando o carro pela floresta escura.

"Bom", eu respondi a Edward e então falei para o telefone "Eu vou ver você em um minuto, Carl". Nós dois desligamos.

Não demorou muito depois disto para chegarmos em casa. Alice e Jasper estavam de pé na varanda, assim como Carlisle disse que eles estariam. Eu podia quase sentir a angústia e preocupação de Jasper antes mesmo que eu o vi. Alice estava sorrindo e esfregando pequenos círculos nas costas de seu marido.

"Bella, Edward!", Ela gritou para nós quando Edward estacionou seu Volvo. "Vocês estão em casa, correu tudo bem, eu presumo?" Ela sorriu.

"Sim, claro que sim, Alice." Edward suspirou, "Mas você já sabia disso." Ele sorriu para a duende antes dele piscar.

Era como se Alice e Edward fossem os melhores amigos, mais próximos do que simples irmãos : como gêmeos siameses, sempre sabendo o que o outro ia fazer ou pensar. Acho que era verdade,como Edward lia mentes e Alice via o futuro. Em um sentido Jasper e eu éramos iguais, tendo passado por tantas coisas juntos, sentindo mágoas e dores semelhantes. Nós sempre sabíamos só de olhar um para o outro nos olhos, quando algo estava errado, mas mesmo se não nós olhássemos nós ainda sabíamos, porque Jasper sentia e manipulava as emoções e eu lia mentes e memórias. Meu dom sempre me pareceu mais perto de Jasper do que o de Edward ou Alice. Eu sempre sentia a emoção na lembrança, sempre tive o sabor de seus efeitos. Isso provavelmente foi o que primeiro me atraiu para Jasper, ele poderia consertar meu estado oprimido, após uma lembrança ruim ou pensamento apenas tocando o meu braço ou sorrindo suavemente para mim . Jasper era o Edward para a minha Alice, o sol para o meu céu e as estrelas para a minha lua. Nós éramos os melhores amigos.

"Não se aflija." Eu disse a Jasper quando passei por ele, se Edward e Alice eram a mente, Jasper e eu eramos o coração. Se a mente precisava de um coração. Alice precisava de Jasper. Eu desejava que Edward precisasse de mim.

"Eu não estou aflito." Ele argumentou não me olhando no olho.

Parei por um segundo, "Você está certo, você não está aflito. Você está preocupado."

Ele olhou para mim, "Apenas vá ver a humana antes que Edward tenha de me impedir de bater em você ." Ouvi o rosnado baixo de Edward atrás de mim quando Alice partilhou algum tipo de visão enigmática com ele, eu nem sequer tentei descobrir o que estava acontecendo com eles. Eles eram eles e Jasper e eu éramos nós.

Eu pisquei ," Jasper você é uma pessoa desprezível. Porque que Alice te ama?", Eu lhe perguntei retoricamente " Isto é pela sua natureza feliz e sortuda ou o seu rosto encantador impecável?", Pergunte a ele.

"E por que Carlisle mantém a sua patética pessoa ao redor ? isto é porque você ajuda muito por toda casa ou porque desde que chegou aqui você tem sido nada mais que uma alegria." Ele retrucou.

"Touché ". Eu disse despreocupadamente antes de entrar em casa indo para Carlisle, me tornando séria "Como ela está ?" ,Notei que suas roupas, seu terno e gravata, eram as mesmas que ele estava vestindo quando ele e Rosalie vieram pegar Bree.

"Perfeitamente estável". Ele disse antes de suspirar, Rosalie não me deixou examina-la sem que você estivesse aqui, algo sobre Bree preferir uma médica para verifica-la mais adequadamente.

"Sério?", Eu suspirei, "Mas eu não tenho praticado medicina faz um tempo."

_Não se preocupe, eu a examinei de qualquer forma, Emmett distraiu Rose tempo suficiente com o seu corpo, para Esme e eu cuidarmos de seus cortes e contusões. Então você precisa ir lá agora._

"Porquê ?"

_Primeiro, porque Bree perguntou pela menina que a encontrou e segundo: só assim Rosalie não vai me machucar_.

Eu ri com a voz interior de Carlisle e sua face nervosa, então acenei para ele, "Eu vou subir para checa-la e ver se dói em qualquer lugar." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, "Esme você poderia cozinhar algo para ela comer? Você fez compras depois que Carlisle disse que ela estava vindo?."

"Claro que eu fiz, uma garota humana precisa de sua energia, especialmente após a experiência traumática que Bree passou." Ela olhou para baixo antes de encontrar o meu olhar e sorrir "Você controlou tudo de forma muito eficiente esta noite Bella, eu estou extremamente orgulhosa de te chamar... de filha."

Eu congelei antes de sorrir para ela. Uma mãe. .. Então, isso significa que o meu irmão Carlisle é realmente o meu pai? Ick.

Eu me mudei para a escada e comecei a caminhar para cima, quando eu notei Jasper se tornar a minha sombra, enquanto eu subia as escadas. "O que você está fazendo?", Perguntei-lhe depois do quarto degrau.

"Tendo certeza que nada ira acontecer", Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Por que você ?", Perguntei acusadoramente, "Peça a Edward ou Carlisle para ser o guarda-costas."

"Alice levou Edward o afastando por algo e Carlisle teve uma chamada do hospital um pouco depois de você chegar, ele está saindo agora. Emmett é demasiado" grande e assustador "para a menina ver e lidar e Rosalie seria apenas puro mal depois da humana rasgar a camisa de Rose. "

"Eu não quero você lá dentro, eu quero falar com ela sozinha."

"Eu sei, ela não iria querer qualquer homem perto dela, se ela se lembrar de alguma coisa e se ela me visse ficaria com medo e intimidada, mesmo se ela não se lembrar. Eu sei como o seu cérebro funciona , B."

"Obrigado Jazz,".

"Eu estarei esperando aqui fora, vou tentar mantê-la o mais calma possível."

"Obrigada".

"Você já disse isso ".

"Eu sei". Eu disse antes de abrir a porta.

"Q-quem é você?" Bree perguntou logo que eu fechei a porta de um dos muitos quartos na casa dos Cullens, porque eles precisavam eu não sabia. Eu achava que era para qualquer situação, como essa que surgiu.

"Eu sou Bella, Bella Swan." Eu estendi minha mão para ela, esperando que ela pegasse, mas ela ficou 'pendurada'.

"Você foi a garota que me encontrou na rua?", Seu coração começou a acelerar antes de se acalmar segundos mais tarde, graças a Jasper.

"Sim, você deve ter caído ou algo assim, você estava inconsciente quando Edward e eu te encontramos."

"Edward?", Ela inclinou a cabeça cansada para o lado.

"Meu ..." Eu gelei, meu o quê ? Amigo? Ele era mais do que apenas um amigo para mim. Irmão? Isso parecia nojento só de pensar. Paixão? Esse era provavelmente o nome mais apto para ele, mas muito mais ..."Primo adotivo." Existe alguma coisa como um primo adotivo? Por que isso importava tanto para mim ,sobre o que ele era para mim? Emmett iria usar isso contra mim. Eu poderia dizer.

"Ah ..." Ela suspirou.

"Você não lembra de nada?", Eu perguntei a ela, querendo saber se ela havia batido a cabeça para causar perda de memória. Com um pouco de sorte.

"Eu me lembro de caminhar me afastado de Biers, então nada." Ela corou um pouco, o sangue correndo pelo seu rosto. Quem era Biers? Que tipo de nome era esse? "Ah, não. E se ele não me perdoar? Eu fui tão má com ele. Ele deve estar preocupado comigo. Eu sou uma péssima namorada ." Biers era do sexo masculino e ela era importante para outros. Okay.

"Não se preocupe, depois que você descansar um pouco e comer, você pode ligar para o seu namorado para vir busca -la. Certo?" Eu silenciei, a jovem, "Agora, me diga. Você não consegue se lembrar de tropeçar e cair no beco? Ou quando eu encontrei você ?", Eu a questionei. Carlisle e eu decidimos que seria melhor se eu não contasse para ela sobre ela quase ter se tornado uma outra fração nas vítimas de estupro, se ela não se lembrava.

"Não, nada. Espera, como você sabe meu nome?", Ela me perguntou finalmente, como se o cérebro dela só começasse a funcionar agora.

"Você me disse como se chamava , quando o meu pai adotivo nos levava para casa. Você estava muito fora de si¨. Pai adotivo? Isso é o que Carlisle era para mim? Eu não queria ouvir o final das provocações de Emmett agora ..

Bree estreitou os olhos, ah não ... "V-você não estava no carro, uma garota linda loira estava."

_Pelo menos ela pode ver que eu sou bonita_.Os pensamentos de Rosalie anunciaram para mim, me fazendo internamente me encolher e gemer.

"Eu estava no carro, Bree". Eu quis que ela me olhasse nos olhos e tentei força -la a acreditar em mim. Sua frequência cardíaca rapidamente começou a subir e bateu mais rápido, eu a estava assustando?

" Você consegue ouvir o coração da humana?Está batendo muito rápido. " Esme falou suavemente descendo as escadas para Rose na cozinha, ela e Rosalie tilintavam ao redor da cozinha tentando cozinhar . Bem, Esme estava, Rosalie assistia com nojo.

" _Wow,isto é _ como se a humana tivesse tesão por nossa irmãzinha, eu acho que se alguém pode tornar uma garota lésbica este alguém seria Bella. " Emmett me provocou alto , fazendo Rosalie rir e Esme ralhar com ele. Se eu pudesse apenas projetar meus pensamentos para outras pessoas .. .Se apenas ...

"Bree quanto anos você tem?", Perguntei enquanto lhe entreguei um copo de Coca-Cola, Esme tinha ido rapidamente as compras logo após Bree chegar, comprando comida suficiente para alimentar um pequeno país e não apenas uma menina.

"Q-quinze. Que idade você tem ?" Ela pediu de volta.

Eu sorri para ela, "Dezesseis".

"Sério? Você parece ter mais de dezesseis anos." Isso porque eu realmente tenho 355 ..

"Você parece ter mais de quinze anos." Eu disse para ela, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Agora, o que você quer para o jantar? A especialidade de minha tia é comida italiana ". Eu me levantei da cama e ri ligeiramente.

"Qualquer coisa que tiver, eu poderia comer um animal." Ela respondeu depois que seu estômago roncou para mim. Você não tem ideia de quão perto você chegou de comer um veado ou um alce, minha amiga.

"Vou trazer a comida mais tarde, a menos que você queira descer e conhecer alguns de minha família. Nós não costumamos ter muitos convidados, pois vivemos um pouco afastado da cidade que é confortável para os moradores." Eu descaradamente menti antes de sair do quarto.

"O que tem de errado com você ?" ,Jasper gritou comigo logo que eu fechei a porta do quarto extra, "Você tem um desejo de morte para esta humana, ou algo assim?" Ele suspirou marchando.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está insinuando, Jasper". Eu movimentei meu cabelo para trás e comecei a caminhar em direção da escada, com Jasper atrás de mim.

" Nós podemos mata-la se ela sair daquele quarto. " Ele disse bruscamente, ainda me seguindo, o que estava errado com ele? Ele estava bem a dez minutos atrás.

Revirei os olhos, "Minha sede está em perfeita ordem. Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu tenho o controle. " Alice e eu decidimos que a única maneira de Jasper parar de ser tão malditamente cauteloso todo o tempo era dar a ele alguns ¨Tapas e beijos¨. Para qual eu era os tapas. Alice era os beijos.

Ele riu depois sem humor "Isso é lindo vindo da Senhorita Volturi 1952."

Eu girei em meus calcanhares e cheguei perto de seu rosto, "Foda-se, Jazz. Espere, Alice já tratou disto."

"Veja como fala, Bella." Ele alertou. Ele odiava quando alguém desrespeitava uma pessoa que ele amava e se importava, quem ele amava e se importava mais em todo o mundo?: Alice Cullen, isto foi algo que os meninos do Texas tinham adquirido através dos tempos; cordialidade e tudo mais.

"Ou o que? você vai me morder? Você gostaria de fazer dessa maneira." Eu sorri, com a minha mão no quadril quando ele rosnou. "E por falar nisso, se você acha que a grande e assustadora Bella vai ferir aquela pequena garota humana, então por que você não acampa do lado de fora . Como se você não pudesse fazer nada, exceto talvez juntar-se a matança? "

"O que há de errado com você hoje?", Ele perguntou, incrédulo "Você nunca foi esta ... esta imprudente!"

Endireitei minhas costas e cruzei meus braços, dizendo duramente, "Você está se lamentando mais uma vez, Sr. Whitlock. Tornar-se um bebe chorão é pouco atraente, resolva isto", Eu disse francamente ,"Eu detesto bebes chorões."

"Bebes chorões ou apenas as crianças em geral,Senhorita Swan ?", Cuspiu antes de bater na parede ao nosso lado.

Esse desgraçado! ele sabia que as minhas intenções para irrita-lo, eram claramente para fazê -lo ver que nem todos aceitariam que ele era 'novo' na dieta vegetariana. Não, ele não era, eu comecei com ele antes que Rosalie e Emmett tinham ainda nascido , e apenas porque ele havia escorregado algumas vezes não significava que ele podia dizer que era muito mais difícil para ele. Só porque ele era capaz de sentir a sede dos outros vampiros o que ampliava a sua própria . E dai?O meu poder é muito semelhante ao de Jasper e ele sabe disso, eu sinto a fome do tempo de recém-nascido várias vezes como replay dos vampiro neste " alegre tempo" em suas cabeças, para não mencionar que eu morei em Volterra por um bom tempo bebendo de humanos horas após horas, enchendo-me completamente e depois bebendo mais.

Eu rosnei ferozmente para Jasper virando-me para verificar se a menina tinha ouvido a irritação de Jasper, eu percebi o nosso deslize ao ouvir sua voz estridente engasgar. A face já pálida de Bree Tanner parecia ser tão branca como um lençol ,enquanto ela olhava de olhos arregalados para mim e Jasper.

* * *

**_Acho que estou inspirada, postei 3 vezes nesta semana wow! Mas a história tá muito boa, então não da vontade de parar, espero que vocês sintam o mesmo... e tem gente pedindo tanto ( obrigado Nathalia!) que resolvi me empenhar mais._**

**_Quem esta seguindo a POV do Gabe, sorry... mas vou postar logo também já estou terminando, e que a linguagem que a escritora usa, as vezes, é um pouco mais complicada, mais eu amo! Gabe é único, e ai dá um pouco mais de trabalho._**

**_Uma novidade pra dividir com vocês: consegui outra autorização para começar uma nova tradução, eu tinha pedido a uns 6 meses atrás e a escritora só retornou agora, fiquei muito feliz! é uma história narrada pela Alice, muito boa! Só não sei quando começo...snif, mas os dedos estão coçando, rsrsrsrsr_**


	22. Vampiros

**_Vampiros_**

**_Bella Pov_**

"O Q-que vocês são?", A tímida menininha gaguejou enquanto ela recuava para dentro do quarto de novo, sempre com sua face voltada para nós, mas ficando tão distante de nós quanto possível. Jasper tentou trabalhar sua mágica sobre ela, mas sem sucesso.

"Traga Carlisle e Edward até aqui", eu falei baixinho para Jasper, que estava chamado Edward com sua mente, eu tenho certeza que Alice já tinha visto isso e que Carlisle e Edward estavam correndo subindo as escadas, mas em todo caso .. .

"Como você conseguiu fazer aquilo?", Ela olhou com olhos arregalados para Jasper, "Você perfurou a parede atrás de Bella." As revoltantes lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos castanhos de chocolate, "E você ?", Ela disse sem fôlego para mim, "Você começou a rosnar para aquele homem! Quem é você ?", Ela disse com o peito arfando, o coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ela ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

Olhei para o vampiro aflito ao meu lado para ver se ele estava bem, sua mente estava focada em acalma-la , mas nada parecia funcionar. O demônio dentro dele estava começando a ultrapassa-lo, eu percebi que ele estava tenso. Colocando minha mão em seu braço, eu o vi se acalmar lentamente, nossos olhos se encontraram e nenhuma palavra preciso ser dita entre nós. Ele iria sair quando Carlisle chegasse.

"Jasper, o que está errado?", a voz calma e segura de meu irmão biológico perguntou ao seu filho, assim que ele e Edward entraram no quarto já lotado. Edward fez um balanço dos pensamentos da garota, seus olhos vindo direto para os meus. Eu sabia o que ele estava vendo; Jasper perfurando a parede atrás de mim quando nós discutimos fora do quarto e meu rosnando com o brilho de predador no meu olho.

Olhei para baixo desviando de seus olhos. Eu tinha colocado uma fachada de confiança em torno de mim quando estávamos em Port Angeles e quando falamos com Carlisle. Eu tinha colocado uma cortina de fumaça de petulância assegurando-me que ninguém errasse, enquanto falávamos no carro, mas na verdade dentro de mim naquele momento, eu estava mais assustada pela a menina. Tendo um terrível sentimento de culpa se formando dentro de mim, eu não sabia o que era antes, mas agora eu percebi o porquê . Eu iria arruinar a vida da menina, "A menina ...", Jasper sufocou antes de sair marchando do quarto para os pequenos braços de Alice.

"Bella?" ,Carlisle perguntou. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, "O que esta acontecendo?"

"Alguém me responda!", Bree gritou enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam pelas suas bochechas,com o sangue a aquecer seu rosto.

Eu suspirei, não sendo capaz de ter o controle da situação claramente, "Jasper e Eu. .. bobeamos e fizemos algumas coisas que ela não deveria ver." Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Que coisas?" ,O tom de voz de Edward era duro e definido. Será que ele achava que nós fizemos coisas românticas? Não!

"Você não viu o buraco na parede?"

"Você fez isso?", Eu balancei minha cabeça para a voz acusatória de Edward . Por que ele estava tão irritado? Oh yeah, eu basicamente mostrei a um humano que somos vampiros.

"Querida," Eu disse com minha voz e corpo controlados. Gostaria de não cometer erros, " Eu gostaria de poder dizer o que você viu, mas você está confusa agora, quando a encontramos", eu apontei para Edward e eu, "Você bateu sua cabeça, eu acho que você tem uma contusão". Eu tentei obriga -la a acreditar em mim, fazendo-a olhar nos meus olhos e ver que ela poderia não ter visto direito.

Eu tentei ficar calma para ela não entrar em pânico. Se eu pudesse mantê -la quieta me daria tempo para questionar sua lesão na cabeça. "Não, eu estou bem. Minha cabeça está bem." Ela disse entre dentes "E eu sei o que eu vi." Eu podia sentir minha expressão ficar rígida. Isto era inteiramente minha culpa .

"O que você viu?" ,Carlisle perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação paterna, mas eu ainda podia ouvir a tensão nela.

"Essa garota, Bella," Ela tropeçou com as palavras ," e o homem com o cabelo loiro. Ele deu um soco na parede, fora deste quarto, eu pensei que ele ia bater nela, mas ele socou a parede ao invés, em seguida Bella fez um estranho som animal . Eu pensei que ela parecia uma daquelas leoas, ou algo assim. " Ela suspirou e sentou-se de forma desigual sobre a cama bagunçada, de repente, muito cansada para resistir e lutar.

"Eu entendi ..." Carlisle disse, perdendo as palavras, ele não poderia pensar em alguma solução para este problema e me perguntei se Alice não tinha visto nada. Não podíamos lhe perguntar porque ela arrastou Jasper fora de casa para caçar, enquanto Esme e Emmett tentavam manter uma Rosalie enfurecida distante de Jasper e eu. Merda! Rosalie vai me matar e pelo olhar nos olhos de Edward tenho certeza que ele vai ajudar.

"Você acha que Jasper perfuro a parede e que eu rosnei como um gato para ele?" Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela. Eu tinha que plantar dúvidas na mente dela, mas quando olhei em seus pensamentos eu sabia que ela não cederia.

"S-sim eu A-acho." Ela suspirou, "Você pode confiar em mim, só para você saber. Quero dizer, você me salvou, então eu devo a você certo? Então se você tem algum tipo de segredo então eu posso guarda-lo se ... se você apenas me dizer o que você é . Apenas confie em mim. " Ela começou olhando direto nos meus olhos, de onde a súbita confiança da menina veio? Segundos atrás, ela estava a perigo de ter um mau funcionamento do coração e agora ela estava tão segura e convencida.

Confie em mim. Quantas pessoas já me disseram isso na minha vida? Por que todo mundo achava que eu deveria confiar nelas, quando tudo o que elas me dão é dor?

Olhei para a cara preocupada de Carlisle, em seguida, num inquieto Edward. O que eu deveria fazer? Esta era uma das vezes que eu desejava que as pessoas não me pedissem para tomar decisões, eu ainda sou apenas uma garota de dezesseis anos, apesar de a quanto tempo eu tenho essa idade. Se Alice estivesse aqui, ela poderia me dizer como toda essa situação acabaria. Eu sabia o que aconteceria se isto desse errado, Rosalie e Emmett que desciam as escadas e Jasper que estava caçando, estariam prontos para serem os executores, se fosse preciso, mas eu sabia que não iria deixar que eles tocassem nela,mesmo que isso significasse a separação da família de Carlisle . Eu não iria deixar que eles tocassem em um humano inocente pelo meu erro.

Eu não poderia ganhar sozinha, não contra três deles. E fiquei imaginando quem seria meu aliado. Será que Edward me ajudaria?, afinal ele também a salvou. Eu dei um outro olhar para seu rosto bonito, não , ele não iria me ajudar, em sua face eu tive a certeza que ele também iria se livrar dela se alguma coisa azedasse. Será que Esme ajudaria? Dei uma olhada em sua mente, ela só queria que sua família ficasse junta "não importa o que aconteça ', de modo que provavelmente era um não. Carlisle não queria machucar a menina, mas iria deixar os outros lidarem com ela se ela ameaçasse contar e Alice iria para o lado de quem ganharia a luta. Então eu estaria sozinha, se tudo viesse a baixo. Gostaria de não me importar em qual lado Jasper, Alice e Edward iriam ficar, mas eu não ia deixar um humano assumir a culpa por um erro meu. Eu era melhor do que isso.

_Idiotas! Idiotas! Estúpidos irresponsáveis!_ Rosalie manteve sua sequencia de insultos, quando eu endireitei minhas costas e tomei uma decisão. Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, enquanto eu refletia sobre as possíveis consequências da minha decisão. Eu suspirei e me preparei .

"Bree", eu disse suavemente com meus lábios curvados para cima, aproximando-me dela encostando o meu joelho ao lado do dela, no inicio ela tremeu com a minha aproximação, mas logo se acalmou, "Você acredita em vampiros?" Sussurrei para a morena de quinze anos.

Os olhos dela se transformaram em fendas, seu corpo ficou tenso, "Vampiros"?, Ela disse sem humor com um pouco de nervosismo na sua voz, "Vampiros"? ,Ela repetiu ,"Você acha que eu sou boba?", Ela me perguntou retoricamente. Abri a boca para responder , mas ela continuou ,"Respondendo a sua pergunta. Não, eu não acredito em vampiros." Algo em minha mente me disse que era uma mentira. Algo em minha mente me cutucou para não acreditar nela e seus pensamentos não estavam ajudando muito, tentando não pensar em alguma coisa, eu acho.

"Ok, então você pensa que os vampiros são um mito, certo?" ,Perguntei um pouco tolerante.

"Sim, eles são apenas histórinhas estúpidas contadas as criancinhas e eles são apenas uma jogada de marketing de Hollywood que caiu em suas garras para ganhar dinheiro."

Carlisle sorriu sabendo onde eu estava indo com isto "Ok, Bree". Ele disse "Você sabe o que é um vampiro?",Ele sorriu mais acentuado, aproximando-se de nós se sentando de joelhos, enquanto Edward ficou onde estava tomando as rédias das circunstâncias em mãos.

"Sim, um vampiro é um homem velho nojento que perversamente suga o pescoço das mulheres jovens, e tem uma capa e se transforma em morcego. Sem falar que tem dentes afiados e um sotaque muito ruim." Ela suspirou, "O que isso tem a ver?"

Falei com ela em seguida "Então você não diria que vampiros podem andar na luz do dia?"

"Hmm, não eles ficam queimados pelo sol e derretem ou algo assim." Ela olhou para todos nós, mas seus olhos ficaram em Edward por um bom segundo, antes de olhar para baixo com o sangue correndo para suas bochechas.

_Ele realmente é um gato._

Revirei os olhos com seu pensamento e sua sentença pronunciada, ela não era só uma pequena adolescente excitada, mas ela acreditava na jogada de marketing que Hollywood fazia, como ela mesma o descreveu, "Sério?" Perguntei-lhe não tendo certeza se eu estava perguntando sobre seus pensamentos sarcasticos ou sobre suas palavras.

"Sim". Ela disse como se dissesse 'dãh', novamente eu não sabia se ela estava falando de Edward ou dos vampiros.

"Eu sinceramente pensava que vampiros brilhavam sob a luz solar direta, mas isso é só comigo ..." ,Eu suspirei, olhando para minhas unhas por um segundo, Carlisle riu, apesar da situação e percebi o sorriso torto de Edward ao meu lado. Meu sorriso ...

Eu balancei a cabeça, repreendendo-me pelo pensamento ,enquanto eu conversava com Bree segundos antes sobre o que ela achava , "Você deve estar certa." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela, "Me desculpe". Ela resmungou.

"E qual a sua opinião sobre o alho?" ,Edward perguntou a ela, Bree piscou por um segundo antes de falar. Ele a estava deslumbrando, ao que parece.

" É nojento." Ela respondeu automaticamente. Você tem esse direito, "Você quer dizer a coisa de vampiro?", Ele balançou a cabeça "Ah, bem, alho espanta os vampiros, como os crucifixos." Não diga isso para Carlisle, ele tem uma corrente presa ao pescoço agora. "Mas isto não importa porque ¨vampiros não existem ." Ela disse.

Senti meu rosto ficar sério e minha voz baixa a alertou " Bree, a coisa sobre a qual eu vou te falar é um segredo, que se você disser a uma outra alma; morta ou viva, não importa, você será morta." Não importa se por um membro da minha família ou por outro vampiro. "Você entendeu?"

Ela assentiu estoicamente, "Eu entendo isso, mas"

Eu a interrompi, "O mundo que você conhece é inocente e ingênuo na verdade. Meu mundo, nossa família, ¨,apontei para os dois homens ao meu lado," é diferente da sua. O mundo em que vivemos é escuro, sombrio e sem fim ".Eu disse," Porque você acha que eu lhe perguntei sobre vampiros? "

"Eu não sei ..." Ela disse em voz baixa, mas sua mente era uma história diferente, tudo dentro dela estava gritando para ela fugir para ficar longe de nós tão rapidamente quanto podia. Ela sabia o que eramos mesmo que seu cérebro ainda não processou a verdade.

"Sim, você sabe, você só não quer acreditar, nisto." Eu discordei dela.

"Não, eu não sei ." Ela argumentou, cansada, a cabeça voltada para as coxas dela, olhando para elas como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Eu vi quando as lágrimas caíram sobre seus jeans.

"Ei, olhe para mim." Eu disse a ela, tocando suavemente o queixo de frente para mim, "Este não é o momento certo para chorar." Eu limpei a lágrima que tinha escapado de seus olhos, "Não há necessidade das lágrimas." Eu disse enquanto limpei outra lágrima. Depois que todas as suas lágrimas acabaram eu segurei o seu rosto nas minhas mãos e lhe disse "Sorria". Eu disse para ela sorrir afagando o queixo pequeno . Ela miseravelmente virou para cima os cantos da sua boca "Isso é melhor, não é ?", Perguntei a ela.

"V- Você realmente será uma mãe muito boa, você sabe disso? " ,Ela fungou enquanto eu congelei com a cabeça dela ainda em minhas mãos ,lentamente apertando a sem saber, Carlisle que viu o que ia acontecer suavemente puxou minhas mãos de sua cabeça e as colocou nas mãos dele.

Edward começou a falar " É Bree não é?", Ele perguntou e ela concordou.

"Eu sou Edward e este é Carlisle,o meu pai adotivo". Ele se apresentou e ao meu irmão, "O que Bella estava tentando dizer é que você sabe o que nós somos, não sabe ? Você sabe em seu coração e em sua cabeça o que nós somos. Tudo bem, não vamos te machucar. O que nós somos? "

"Você é um vampiro?" Ela lhe perguntou.

"Sim. Todos nós ".

"Ah". Ela disse antes de rir.

Saí do meu estupor congelado, balançando a cabeça antes de sacudi-la "O que tem de errado com você ? Bree, você está bem?", Eu virei para Edward, "O que você fez com ela?", Eu gritei para ele, ficando de pé e batendo levemente em seu braço.

Ele esfregou onde eu bati e disse: "Eu? Eu não fiz nada! E você ? Você começou tudo isso!" ,Ele apontou para mim,me fazendo olhar furiosamente para ele ,eu estava prestes a gritar algo rude, mas fui interrompida.

" Crianças parem de brigar!", Esme falou lá de baixo ainda tentando acalmar Rose, que tinha ficado chocada com as palavras de Bree sobre mim e a maternidade.

"Carlisle," eu gritei para o meu irmão ," ajude-a!"

"Bree"? ,Ele perguntou quando ela riu de novo, "Você está bem?"

¨Eu estou absolutamente bem! ".Ela riu de novo," Vocês poderiam apenas terem dito que eram vampiros. "

Edward e eu congelamos no meio da nossa luta e olhamos para ela. "O quê ?", Edward perguntou a ela.

"Eu sei sobre vampiros e tudo mais." Bree deu uma risadinha.

"Você sabe?", Carlisle perguntou.

"Claro que eu sei." Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Como?"

"Meu irmão foi transformado e me visitou uma vez." Ela suspirou com a lembrança e quando eu a vi, senti meu coração morto apertar . Seu irmão se juntou aos Volturi logo após a visita, ele tinha dito muito a ela. Sem dúvida, ele foi morto depois que Aro leu sua mente e descobriu que ele contou a um humano sobre vampiros. " Por isso que eu disse todas aquelas coisas idiotas sobre Hollywood e tudo mais. Eu não sabia o que você ia dizer quando eu perguntei o que você era. Vocês tem olhos de cores diferentes dos dele." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, "E você é muito bonita, Bella". Eu olhei para longe dela, sabendo que eu iria corar se eu pudesse. "Embora,ele não me disse nada sobre vampiros. Eu só descobri que ele era um ,quando eu vi os olhos dele e senti sua pele. Então eu posso perguntar sobre a sua espécie?" ,Carlisle e eu olhamos cautelosamente um para o outro.

_Seria contra a lei, Bella, mas .._.

Eu sabia disso, mas depois de ver através dos olhos inocentes, assenti com a cabeça, "Não ria, mas como vocês podem sair durante o dia?", Ela sorriu.

Carlisle suspirou antes de responder "Como você disse antes, isto foi criado por Hollywood e a literatura."

"Queimados pelo sol?"

"Isso é um mito." Eu ri.

"Dormir em caixões?"

"Isso é um mito também ... mas nós realmente não dormimos." Edward disse lentamente.

"Sério?"

"Sério". Eu sorriu do seu tom zombeteiro.

"O que vocês fazem durante a noite, então?" ,Ela corou.

Edward e eu olhamos para os olhos um do outro por um breve minuto ,antes de ambos respondermos , "Nada." Bem, nós não fazemos nada de qualquer maneira, já o resto da nossa família é uma outra história .

"Claro, tudo bem." Ela disse, incrédula, antes de pensar, _Eu aposto que eles estão transando._

Se a minha pele pálida pudesse ...ela estaria. Eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem, "Nós não estamos!" Exclamei.

"Vocês não estão o que, Bella?", Carlisle perguntou antes de girar para Edward por alguma informação.

"Eu respondi os pensamentos de alguém novamente, não é ?", Eu rangia, Edward concordou, "Como você não faz isso o tempo todo? Eu venho fazendo isso há tanto tempo e ainda continua a bagunça com os pensamentos." Eu suspirei.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você pensou que Edward e eu estávamos ... sexualmente envolvidos ... " Eu tremi e percebi claramente como Carlisle ficou tenso instantaneamente ... "Mas não estamos! Quer dizer ... Não. .." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Devo ficar ofendido?", Edward me perguntado com um sorriso bonito no rosto.

Eu o ignorei e clareei minha garganta, "A proposito Bree, Carlisle é meu irmão mais velho. " Fiz um gesto para Carlisle que estava saindo do quarto dizendo que estava indo para verificar Jasper e Alice, que já estavam de volta.

"Desculpe". Ela murmurou com um tom rosa para as bochechas antes de bocejar.

"Você devia dormir um pouco, querida." Toquei seu rosto instintivamente.

"E você deve ir fazer o seu nada ...". Bocejou novamente, movendo-se em direção da cama e entrando debaixo das cobertas. Eu a ajudei e Edward veio atrás de mim colocando a mão nas minhas costas.

"Querida, onde estão seus pais?", Perguntei-lhe quando ela se virou para dormir,eu inclinei a cabeça para olhar para o rosto inocente. O calor penetrou meu coração quando eu a vi fechar os olhos. Então isso é o que era ser uma mãe? Eu acho que iria gostar, especialmente com Edward sentado ao meu lado.

"Seattle, eu estou em uma viagem com a família do meu amigo, mas nos separamos, eles não sabem que eu devo ir embora até amanhã ." Eu ligeiramente me inclinei no ombro de Edward.

"Tudo bem, vamos levar você de volta assim que amanhecer , mas agora só durma". Eu sussurrei para ela.

"Eu não consigo dormir." Bree murmurou. Não se preocupe, nem eu.

"Então eu vou cantar para você ." Edward sussurrou para Bree sorrindo para mim. Ele então começou a cantarolar uma música celestial, uma que eu não pude reconhecer, provavelmente que ele deve ter composto. O tempo todo ele ficou olhando nos meus olhos,com os seus olhos cintilantes de ouro. Depois que terminou, ele começou a cantarolar de novo desta vez acrescentando mais alguns tons, parecia tão familiar para mim que eu comecei a cantarolar baixinho junto com ele.

Após a doce canção de ninar terminar, ficamos lá por mais uns segundos em um confortável silêncio,apenas olhando um para o outro antes de ouvirmos os pensamentos de Rosalie ... Isso não ia ser bom.


	23. Memórias

**_Memórias_**

**_Bella POV_**

Parecia que a raiva de Rosalie tinha subido para o pequeno quarto onde Edward, eu e Bree estávamos situados. Talvez isto fosse apenas a emoção batendo em Jasper e vindo até nós, ou talvez fosse apenas os pensamentos dela irradiando raiva. A única coisa que era certo era que se eu deixasse Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett perto de Bree, ela certamente iria ser morta por um deles. Outro humano indefeso sendo erradicado por um vampiro. Desta vez, eu iria parar com isso.

Flashback

_" Carl, você vai ficar comigo? " Perguntei-lhe na menor voz que pude reunir. Eu não podia deixar meu irmão sair, apesar de estarmos apenas a alguns metros de distância do seu grupo de caçadores armados com alho, cruzes e armas _**apotropaicos**_._

**_*** Nota:Armas mágicas com a qual supostamente se afasta o mal, a desgraça, a infelicidade etc. _**

_" Sim, garota boba, ". Ele afagou o topo da minha cabeça , com um pequeno sorriso , "Claro que eu vou ficar com você até que você não me queira mais. Porque você me fez essa pergunta?", Ele sorriu para mim inclinando a cabeça para um lado._

_Eu desviei o olhar do seu rosto confiante, "Eu tenho pressentimentos ruins sobre a sua caçada de hoje a noite. Tenho pressentimentos muito ruins." Eu admiti._

_" Bella, venha aqui. " Ele disse antes de esticar a mão para mim me puxando para um abraço apertado, "Que tipo de pressentimento. Espere, Isa, você teve outro sonho?" ,Ele me perguntou subitamente sério, mas não me retirou do abraço, pelo que eu estava feliz ; usando o apelido que ele me deu quando eu era pequena o que me confortou bastante naquele momento._

_" Sim ". Murmurei em seu peito, aspirando o cheiro dele e fechando os olhos. A única coisa que eu nunca poderia distinguir era o cheiro dele. Almíscar de algum estilo mas sempre cheirava a um aroma limpo, eu nunca poderia fazer isso correto, e algo novo sempre envolvia os meus sentidos sempre que eu pensava que tinha descoberto. Eu queria que ele nunca me soltasse, para que eu pudesse estar ao lado do meu irmão para sempre. Ele era o único em quem eu podia realmente confiar, a única pessoa que sabia sobre os sonhos que eu tinha, a única pessoa que se preocupava o suficiente para ouvir._

_" Era sobre as criaturas? "_

_Fechei os olhos, não querendo deixar as lágrimas caírem, mas eu as senti descendo ;não pelas minhas bochechas mas ao encharcarem a sua roupa de caça, "Prometa-me que você não vai esta noite." Eu disse evitando sua pergunta._

_" Bella ", ele respirou saindo do nosso abraço," O que você viu?_ "

_" As criaturas têm crescido em número. Eu vi mais olhos vermelhos,muito mais peles pálidas e ouvi mais gritos. " Cerrei o punho, "Um deles fica se lembrando como se sentiu ao matar as meninas, as que desapareceram não faz muito tempo. Ela esta morta, ele ficava pensando, como o resto delas." Minha respiração vacilou antes que eu dissesse a próxima parte do meu sonho. "O líder continua recordando quando ele estudou os caçadores."_

_Carlisle congelou, " Estudou os caçadores?_

_" Sim, ele continua pensando quando ele conseguiu entrar na casa deles a noite para roubar seu cheiro, para dar as mais novas criaturas. Ouvi isto na noite passada. Vi-o chegar mais perto de suas camas, olhando para suas faces adormecidas. O monstro olhou em torno do quarto deles procurando alguma coisa, eu não entendi Carlisle. " Minhas lágrimas caíam livremente agora, eu olhei para a face horrorizada do meu irmão. "Ele pegou e rasgou um pano do quarto. Ele tinha rasgado um pedaço da roupa que eles usavam naquele dia." Ele engasgou._

_" Eu encontrei um rasgo em minha roupa de baixo, esta manhã . " Ele disse em um tom estranho como se eu precisasse da confirmação. Eu tinha esses tipos de sonhos a tempo suficiente para saber o que era real e o que minha mente tinha apenas imaginado._

_" Você acredita em mim, irmão? " Perguntei-lhe. "Você acredita que esses demônios vão caçar você? Carlisle, você deve pensar que não é o seu grupo de caçadores , mas os monstros..." Implorei para ele ", Carlisle, por favor, fique em casa esta noite. Eu não posso deixar você ir."_

_" Lamento, irmã . " Ele disse. "Mas se você realmente não quisesse que eu a deixasse, você não teria fabricado esse sonho e rasgado as minhas roupas. Bella, este é meu dever, Pai me deu esse dever e eu devo cumprir as suas expectativas. Eu não acredito no seu sonho. Boa noite, Irmã . " Ele disse se afastado de mim._

_" Não! " Eu gritei "Não! Carlisle! Volte! VOLTE!" ,Eu gritava desesperadamente quando vi sua figura se afastar em direção ao seu grupo de caçadores . "Carlisle .." Eu chorei antes de Tio William chegar em sua de cadeira de rodas até mim,dizendo para me acalmar._

_Aquele foi o dia que Carlisle Cullen morreu._

Fim do Flashback

Minha voz travou. Eu queria implorar, implorar a mim mesma para parar as memórias que vinham. Desta vez, essas eram as minhas próprias, não de qualquer outra pessoa. E isso me assustou mais do que tudo. Não, pare com isto. Não faça isso de novo. Por favor, pare ... Por favor.

Flashback

_" Jasper, não vá atrás desses monstros! " ,Eu gritei para a noite, sabendo muito bem que o meu amigo poderia me ouvir, "Ouça-me, Jazzy, eles são perigosos!" ,Eu comecei a correr atrás dele acelerando em poucos segundos. "Jasper Whitlock!" Eu gritei quando eu o avistei._

_Ele congelou instantaneamente quando sentiu a minha dor, medo e raiva. Eu quase entrei em suas costas quando ele parou tão abruptamente, "Bella,eles feriram aquela garota. Você de todas as pessoas deveria estar zangada com eles, eles a estupraram!" Seu tom estava frustrado e desafiador. Eu sabia muito bem o quão teimoso Jasper poderia ser quando ele ficava entusiasmado por alguma coisa, se era bom ou ruim não importava._

_" Por que você está tão irritado, Jazzy? " ,Eu perguntei, "E-ela não é a primeira garota a ser ferida por um homem." Eu mordi meu lábio, não querendo ter mais raiva dele, mas quando ele olhou direto nos meus olhos, eu vi isto. Eu vi o motivo. "Você tinha uma irmã ?" ,Perguntei surpresa e chocada com o tempo que ele manteve isso de mim._

_Ele olhou para longe de mim de uma vez, sua mandíbula travada "Sim, o nome dela era Caroline." Ele suspirou "Ela foi morta antes de eu sair para a guerra. Ela foi estuprada e eu a encontrei." Seu sotaque sulista era evidente agora, sempre acontecia quando qualquer um de nós falava sobre o nosso passado humano, geralmente a contragosto._

_" Eu-eu sinto muito, Jasper ". Eu tentei soar o mas compreensiva quanto eu podia, mas eu estava ansiosa para ficar longe deste lugar. As coisas que eu tinha visto nas memórias estavam me deixando furiosa e colocando um gosto ruim na minha boca._

_" Eles deixaram a menina da mesma forma que Caroline . " Seu tom era nítido e furioso, "Eu não vou deixar que eles fujam assim. Vou matá -los."_

_" Jasper, eu sei o experiente lutador que você é , e você sabe que eu posso me defender. Mas esses homens ", eu cuspi as palavra quando Jasper rosnou," também são experientes e em maior número. Por favor, confie em mim, Jasper. "_

_" B. .. eu não posso. " Ele disse e correu mais rápido do que antes para a direção dos Nômades._

_" Não, Jasper! Não! " ,Eu gritei, meus braços tentando agarra-lo, mas eu fui muito lenta. Por que isso continuava acontecendo comigo? Primeiro com ... meu irmão e agora o meu melhor amigo. As únicas pessoas na minha vida que eu pensei que eu pudesse confiar, que me davam em troca a mesma quantidade de confiança._

_O som da pele sendo rasgada era ensurdecedor, ainda mais com o intenso silêncio, antes que eu percebi estava correndo em direção ao som, frenéticamente para ver Jasper novamente. Um grito emitido a partir da direção me fez correr ainda mais rápido do que eu faria normalmente._

_" Jasper! ",Gritei de novo, não me importando se esses homens sabiam que eu estava chegando, eu iria destruí-los, se algum daqueles bastardos machucasse o meu melhor amigo._

_Um assobio veio de um deles quando ele me viu, correndo em minha direção pronto para a luta. Ele estava tão convencido,quando eu pulei nas costas dele e arranquei a cabeça de seu pescoço, me divertindo com o crack e a fratura azul crescente no local rompido. A Bella que esteve com os Volturi parecia surgir sempre que problemas surgiam e isso era exatamente o problema. Eu olhei a minha volta e percebi que haviam quatro corpos no chão, nenhum dos quais era Jasper. Graças a Deus._

_Outro veio em minha direção rosnando palavrões para mim, mas eu estava três movimentos à frente dele, driblando seu ataque coloquei o braço para cima quando ele tentou correr para mim de novo, jogando-o ao chão. Rasguei os braços a partir das juntas e girei sua cabeça, dando um outro sorriso quando ouvi o crack dos ossos e vi a visão denunciadora das fissuras estilhaçando._

_" Bella, "Jasper sussurrou" Eu... ". Ele começou a dizer algo, mas foi interrompido pelo meu grito._

"_ JASPER! " ,Eu gritei quando ele ficou mole, uma mão afiada passou atravessando o seu peito e um vampiro de olhos vermelhos sorriu afetadamente,ele estava em pé atrás de Jasper. "Jasper ..." Eu chorei, mas eu podia ver que ele estava sem resposta, então eu assisti com horror quando rachaduras começaram a correr do pescoço até a face dele; a visão de um vampiro morrendo, não haveria maneira de ajuda-lo agora. O tempo pareceu congelar quando eu o assisti cair de cara para o chão. Tudo ficou borrado, exceto a face rachada de tonalidade-azul de Jasper. Não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Jasper não poderia estar morto. Eu não poderia apenas ter acabado de presenciar a coisa mais perto que eu tinha como família ser assassinado. Não.. Ele não poderia estar morto ... de novo não._

_Reconhecimento bateu no meu corpo, quando a sádica que estava enterrada dentro das profundezas da minha mente veio tomar a frente da minha personalidade. Meus passos em direção ao assassino do meu amigo foram limpos e precisos, fluidos como se eu deslizasse para aquele bastardo._

_Meus olhos se estreitaram quando eu o agarrei em sua posição fraca agora, ele identificou o olhar na minha cara, um olhar tão cheio de ódio e vingança, ele sabia que eu iria entrega-lo de boa vontade a** Grim Reaper.** Eu sabia que ele pensava, que eu era a companheira vingativa querendo a minha doce vingança . Ele estava certo em uma coisa: eu queria vingança._

**_***O Grim Reaper é o Anjo da Morte, o que acaba com a vida das pessoas e só pode ser visto por sua vítima, minutos antes de sua morte_**

_" Espero que sua alma queime no Inferno. " Eu disse em um tom de voz que não se pareceu em nada comigo , "Você o matou, agora eu te mato." Eu disse, sabendo que eu não estava apenas me vingando por Jasper, mas também pelo meu irmão. Ele morreu pelas mãos de um vampiro, Jasper morreu pelas mãos de um vampiro também . Eu estava retribuindo, por eles. Minha família._

Fim do Flashback

Meus olhos ficaram brancos, eu fiquei incapaz de ver qualquer coisa, incapaz de ouvir qualquer coisa, incapaz de pensar sem dificuldade, "Bella," Uma voz me tirou dos meus devaneios. "Bella, você está bem?" De onde foi que esta memória veio? Por que se esforçava pela minha atenção, bem neste momento? Eu sabia o que iria acontecer agora, eu ficaria quieta e reservada por algum tempo como eu fiquei muitas vezes antes. Eu vou voltar à ser a garota que eu era antes de ter alguém novamente. A pessoa que eu era quando perdi Carlisle, a pessoa que eu era quando testemunhei o assassinato de "Jasper". A garota que eu era apenas a alguns meses atrás.

Eu não quero voltar a ser a fria, distante, insensível pessoa novamente. "Eu não vou ." Eu soluçava isto comigo mesma, não sabendo que eu estava dizendo em voz alta.

A voz tornou-se confusa, tudo começou a se tornar mais claro na minha mente esgotada, uma silhueta começou a aparecer no branco. "O que você quer dizer?" ,Meus olhos lentamente focalizaram a silhueta, os cabelos cor de bronze desordenados começaram a tomar forma, um rosto angular começou a chegar através da luz. Edward.

"Diga a ele para não me deixar, Edward." Eu murmurei, "Diga a ele para ficar comigo. Faça-o ficar e viver." Eu murmurei sabendo o que estava dizendo, mas não tinha como impedir de sair da minha boca.

"Quem Bella?", Ele me tirou dos braços dele para que eu olhasse em sua orbe ônix. Eu vagamente ouvi alguém subindo as escadas e entrando no pequeno quarto onde Bree, a menina que eu e Edward salvamos, estava dormindo.

"Ambos, faça-os ficar." Comecei a piscar, finalmente meu cérebro tentando me dar de volta o poder do meu corpo.

"Bella, quem você quer que fique?", Edward me perguntou de novo, sacudindo-me. "Quem? O que é isto, Bella?"

Piscando novamente, eu disse: "Dói muito, Edward. Dói pensar em algo mais. Eu quero que tudo acabe. Apenas acabe com isto para mim Edward. Por favor, eu confio em você agora. Por favor, acabe com a dor."

"Bella!", Uma voz estridente disse indignada, .Meus olhos levaram o seu tempo focando a pequena garota de cabelos negros: Alice, "Como você pode dizer algo assim?", Ela perguntou retoricamente com os olhos arregalados com a minha súplica.

"Alice, não." A voz de Edward parecia áspera e aflita, "Ela não está pensando claramente. Alguma coisa deve ter puxado-a para as memórias. Ela me disse antes que elas são semelhantes as suas visões. Elas não dão uma escolha a ela, algumas vezes. Se elas são poderosas, elas costumam ter o controle sobre ela. "

"Você não pode simplesmente ler a mente dela ainda?" ,Alice perguntou muito frustrada com ela ou com seu irmão, qual deles eu não sabia.

"Ainda? O que significa isso?" ,Ele perguntou, mas não recebeu resposta.

"Jasper, não me deixe ..." Resmunguei .A luz branca tentando tomar conta de mim novamente, " Carlisle por favor ... me escute. Eu não estou mentindo, eles vão te machucar tanto ... confie em mim..."

Ouvi mais passos, mais do que uma pessoa, eu acho. "O que há de errado com Bella? Por que ela está assim? Deixe-me passar Emmett!" ,Uma voz ansiosa gritou. Pareceu-me familiar, talvez fossem as minhas memórias de novo, tentando superar minha mente outra vez, mas eu pensei que a voz tinha uma pequena pontada de sotaque Inglês nela.

"Eu sinto muito, Carlisle, mas ela vai ficar muito sobrecarregada. Alice me disse mais cedo que o impedisse de entrar neste quarto, eu não entendi, mas agora eu entendo." Uma profunda voz forte, preocupada e arrependida disse a ele.

Carlisle ... "Carlisle". Murmurei. "Ele está morto."

"O quê ?" ,Edward perguntou novamente, "Carlisle não esta... Ahh ..." Ele disse compreendendo, "A memória era uma memória sua esta vez." Ele balançou a cabeça antes de levantar o meu corpo imóvel em seu braços,murmurando alguma coisa sobre deixar a humana dormir.

"Por que ela não está se movendo? Edward, explique isso!" Outra voz, diferente das anteriores que foram ditas, esta parecia tão ansiosa quanto a primeira, mas tinha um sotaque diferente. Do sul da América, talvez, eu não tinha certeza.

"Leve-a para o seu quarto, Edward." Alice disse para o homem me carregando.

Enquanto Edward me deixou repousar na chaise longa e branca, em seu quarto sozinha por um tempo; meus sentidos finalmente voltaram para mim, eu estiquei meu braço direito experimentando. Quando finalmente fui capaz de ficar corretamente novamente, suspirei tentando meditar sobre meus sentimentos e os acalmei para o meu próprio bem.

Fechando os olhos ouvi alguém abrir a porta, eu suspeitava que toda a família entrou no quarto grande. Muito maior do que o quarto que estavamos a alguns minutos atrás. Minha mente ociosamente me perguntando se Bree estava bem e se ela ouviu o que tinha acontecido, eu imaginava que ela tinha o sono pesado.

"B", o que foi dessa vez? " ,Meus olhos se abriram de imediato, ao som da voz de Jasper.

Minha mente ainda estava confusa com o que era realidade e o que era uma memória. "Jasper? Como você sobreviveu?", Perguntei a ele antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Sobrevivi a quê ?", Jasper me perguntou inclinando a cabeça para a esquerda.

"Eu vi quando você começou a desmoronar". Observei ele dirigindo a mão em seu peito, foi um golpe mortal." Vi as rachaduras começaram a se formar em seu rosto. Você estava morto." Eu disse finalmente, "Eu vi isso."

"Eu não estava morto, ainda . Aquele vampiro não era poderoso o suficiente para me matar, parece que ele apenas me solidificou por algum tempo. " Ele deu de ombros tentando não ficar abalado com a memória.

"Você não estava morto ..." Eu repeti as palavras dele, mas elas não pareciam fazer qualquer sentido em minha mente.

"Não, eu não estava. Eu teria se você não o tivesse matado, antes que ele pudesse terminar comigo. Você me salvou." Ele sorriu para o meu olhar perplexo, "Agora, me diga querida, o que foi que você viu?"

"Uma memória humana e uma memória de vampiro," eu suspirei antes de olhar para o meu irmão, " Recordei a última conversa que tive com Carlisle, antes que ele foi transformado. Nós não deixamos um ao outro agradavelmente com uma conversa agradável, deixamos irmão? "

Ele endureceu de forma visível, "Não, nós não o fizemos, Isa." Ele olhou para longe de mim, com medo de usar o apelido que me incomodava de alguma forma, como esta era a primeira vez que falávamos sobre a nossa última conversa com o coração batendo. Ele então se voltou para seus familiares, "Entendam, o dom único de Bella de ver as memorias das pessoas era evidente quando ela ainda era uma humana." Carlisle disse a eles profissionalmente, sorrindo com orgulho, como se fosse um bom dom para se ter como um ser humano.

Expliquei as cinco faces confusas, "Eu via memórias em meus sonhos. Eu sempre poderia dizer a diferença entre os meus sonhos reais e uma das memórias. Muitas vezes me chocava, tomando muito de mim. Carlisle era a única pessoa que sabia deles. Ele era o único que eu confiava. " Eu sorri pesarosamente.

"Eu fui uma vergonha durante nossas palavras de despedida, Bella, para dizer tais coisas para uma irmã ..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mentir para você sobre não acreditar nos seus sonhos, afirmando que você os fabricou para me salvar e ignorar isto. Lamento, Bella, se isto lhe causou dor ao longo dos anos. Eu não pude perdoar a mim mesmo nesses anos. Se eu apenas a tivesse escutado, nós dois teríamos vivido uma vida humana. Se elas seriam felizes ou prazerosas, eu já não sei. " Ele sorriu para sua esposa "Mas se eu não tivesse mentido para você naquele dia, Bella, eu nunca teria sido capaz de criar esta família. Você nunca teria conhecido Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Esme. Pelo que não estou arrependido . Por favor me perdoe, Isa ". Ele usou esse apelido de novo, senti-me afastar dele mordendo meu lábio. Meu ódio habitual por apelidos tinha se originado a partir dessa sigla, mas agora eu não podia deixar de abraçar a palavra.

"Eu não queria que a última vez que eu visse o meu irmão ele estivesse arruinado com meus pressentimentos , mas quando olhei para a memória claramente ,quando eu estava amadurecida, eu sabia as suas razões. E loucura até mesmo pensar que isto era desnecessário ". Eu balancei minha cabeça e esfreguei os olhos. Pelo menos eu adiei a ira de Rosalie ...

"Qual foi a sua memória de vampiro?", Esme perguntou-me, meu corpo instantaneamente se tornou rígido, Esme deve ter notado, quando ela disse, "Você não tem que nos dizer se for muito doloroso, querida."

"Não tenho nenhum problema em dizer a vocês , mas não sou eu quem seria afetado por ela." Sorri um pequeno sorriso, "era de quando eu pensei que Jasper estava morto, quando eu vi ele morrer ". Olhei para o chão.

"Isso incomoda você ?" ,Ele me perguntou.

"Mais do que você poderia imaginar." Sussurrei.

_Tanta dor está irradiando fora dela, isso é tudo minha culpa, por ir de cabeça em uma batalha até a morte com aqueles .. .homens. Só porque eu precisava da minha punição pela memória da minha irmã, Estúpido. A culpa foi minha._

"Não é culpa sua, Jasper. Se fosse Carlisle, ele teria feito o mesmo, como teriam Edward ou Emmet .Inferno.,eu me juntei na sua estupidez, então pare de bater-se sobre ela." Eu ri uma vez mais sem humor.

"Eu também poderia dizer a mesma coisa a você , B."

"Eu sei, mas você estava de costas e eu deveria ter dito a você, ou pego o vampiro antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em tocar em você ."

"Mesmo que ele tivesse pensado nisso, você já o teria queimado em pedaços. Mas foi um momento do instinto sobre a parte dos Nômades. Você sabe, eu vi você queimar as partes depois. Parecia que eu estava congelado, mas não vazio ainda, eu ainda podia ver tudo. Você se lamentou por mim por cinquenta anos, você lamentou por Carlisle por mais tempo ainda. Ambas as vezes que você sentia que deveria ter feito mais para nós parar. Ambas as vezes você se sentiu traída, não é? "

"Não.". Eu rebati muito rápido, sabendo que eu não podia mentir para Jasper,quando ele usava seu dom super-Jasper em mim, " eu não me senti traída."

"Sim, você se sentia,isto foi rasgando você em pedaços. Isto ainda está lá, as vezes. Você realmente ainda não ..." Jasper sacudiu a cabeça não conseguindo encontrar uma palavra adequada.

"Pare". Emmett disse abruptamente, "Pare". Ele disse a seu irmão adotivo, "Você não vê como desconfortável você está deixando Carlisle e Bella? Eu pensei que você fosse o sr. Sentimentos!" Ele olhou para Jasper, não de forma ameaçadora, mas em uma espécie 'Cara-pare-enquanto-você- está-na-adianteira " maneira de falar.

"Está tudo bem, Em". Eu sorri para o urso super-protetor, " Jasper está apenas tentando me fazer entender, mais uma vez." Revirei os olhos tentando aliviar a tensão, Alice deve ter visto as minhas tentativas.

Alice sorriu para mim "Sim, mas Jazz não percebe que ele nunca vai entender a criatura que é Isabella Marie Swan". Ela piscou para mim, mais uma vez tocando em minhas costas.

Eu encolhi os ombros. Jasper suspirou, "Entretanto eu gostaria que eles soubessem o que aconteceu, mas eu não acho que eu posso explicar isso. Bella pode contar-lhes sobre Caroline e da última vez que nos encontramos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, indo ficar ao seu lado segurando seu braço confortavelmente, "Algum de vocês sabiam que Jasper tinha uma irmã ?" Perguntei ao grupo e recebi quatro cabeças tremendo e suspiros, enquanto Alice saia da visão do que estava prestes a acontecer, "O nome dela era Carolina, ela era gêmea de Jasper, a inteligente, de boa aparência, certo Jazz ?" Eu sorri para ele enquanto ele assentiu com um sorriso, "Quando eles tinham dezessete anos, pouco antes de Jasper ir para a guerra, ela desapareceu. Jasper, sendo seu irmão gêmeo a conhecia de dentro para fora, portanto sabia onde ela iria se ela queria ficar sozinha . Ele foi a pessoa que encontrou seu corpo. Caroline tinha sido fortemente espancada e estuprada, ela também estava sem sangue. Um vampiro a matou.

"Quando Jasper e eu fomos companheiros na década de 50, ele encontrou um corpo perto de nossa residencia. Ela tinha sido fortemente agredida e estuprada. Ela também teve o sangue drenado . Mas a coisa mais repugnante foi quanto a sua incomum semelhança com Caroline, Jasper pensou que elas poderiam ter sido sócias. O assassinato era recente e o rastro do cheiro de um vampiro ainda podia ser sentido perto da área, Jasper estupidamente começou a segui-lo,eu sendo a leitora de mente e de memória, vi ambos os seus pensamentos de perseguir o vampiro que matou a garota, que parecia ser muito semelhante a sua irmã gêmea e as memórias de querer matar os bastardos que a mataram, eles eram um grupo de nômades. Haviam cinco deles, um clã anormalmente grande. Jasper os perseguiu,eu persegui Jasper. Eu até mesmo implorei a Jasper, pedindo-lhe para se acalmar e ficar comigo, ele disse que não e começou a lutar contra eles, matamos todos eles. Depois que terminamos, fizemos uma pausa para respirar por um segundo, eu não vi isso vindo, não houve aviso. Pensávamos que tínhamos matado todos do clã , mas parece que deixamos um de lado, a mão foi direto no peito dele. " Eu gesticulei o movimento, endireitando a minha mão e atirando-a no ar com a memória.

"Eu tenho a cicatriz para provar isso. Combinando com minhas muitas marcas de mordida." Ele revirou os olhos.

"Isso é o que aquilo é? Eu pensei que era apenas mais um dos seus caprichos , Jazz". Alice fez o seu sorriso de fada sobre ele.

"Obrigado Querida'..., Ele suspirou.

Na casa, o silêncio carregado não se alterou nem mesmo depois que tentamos começar e rir. Esse silêncio terminaria explosivamente. Eu sabia que estava prestes a acontecer agora. Rosalie estava pacientemente aguardando sua vez depois do meu pequeno susto .

Depois que Edward me fez sentar por mais meia hora, dizendo algo sobre ele pensar que eu seria a morte dele se eu o assustasse assim novamente. Ei, uma garota faz de tudo para chamar a atenção, eu tinha respondido a ele. Fomos direto para a sala de jantar. A sala, naturalmente, nunca era utilizada para essa finalidade. Mas era mobiliada com uma longa mesa oval de mogno cercada por cadeiras, nos éramos meticulosos sobre ter todos os adereços nos lugares corretos. Carlisle gostava de usa-la como uma sala de conferências. Em um grupo de personalidades fortes e distintas, algumas vezes era necessário discutir as coisas em um ambiente calmo e discreto, sentados. Tive a sensação de que o cenário não iria ajudar muito hoje.

Eu queria poder sorrir para a mulher que era verdadeiramente como uma mãe para mim, mas eu não tinha garantias para ela agora. Eu sabia que ela não iria me ajudar em nada nesta luta. Então olhei para a direita para ver o rosto preocupado de Carlisle, em seguida, para a esquerda para o olhar ansioso de Edward,sentado ao meu lado também. Ao lado de Carlisle, que estava sentado na ponta da mesa, a sua direita sentou-se sua esposa . Isto era apenas adequado, sua esposa a direita e sua irmã na sua esquerda.

Edward e Carlisle ambos poderiam estar do meu lado,se Esme poderia eventualmente estar do lado do marido dela, então Edward poderia estar do meu. Eu suspeitava que Edward concordaria comigo depois do que aconteceu anteriormente. A conexão profunda que Edward e eu tínhamos estabelecido quando observamos Bree, aqueles sentimentos faziam minhas mãos formigarem com a lembrança. Uma boa lembrança, uma que eu me lembraria mesmo se eu não tivesse uma memória fotográfica. Eu poderia sempre me lembrar, mesmo quando eu não estivesse mais com os Cullens .. mas eu não ligava muito para isso ainda.

Vi quando o resto da família entrou na sala, cada um com uma expressão diferente no rosto. Alice entrou com um ar de confiança ao redor dela e não deu nenhuma opinião, quanto se sentou ao lado de Esme. Um carrancudo Jasper então veio e parou por um segundo antes de suspirar e sentar-se ao lado de sua esposa.A face raramente séria de Emmett foi a próxima a entrar de mãos dadas com uma Rosalie furiosa se sentado em linha reta de Carlisle ,com Jasper de um lado e de outro Emmett,que ficou ao lado de Edward. Todos nós sabíamos como ela se sentia sobre essa situação ...

Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie ainda estavam prontos para serem os executores, se fosse preciso, mas eu sabia que não iria deixa-los tocar na humana inocente pelo meu erro. Eu esbocei um falso sorriso arrogante no meu rosto ,enquanto eu era a personificação da confiança. Esse ato estúpido que eu aderia quando me sentia fora do meu intimo e me afundando rápido.

Eu tinha começado isso, eu deveria falar primeiro "Bom dia, Rose." Eu disse confiante. Meus olhos vacilaram para Jasper enquanto ele pensava sobre o meu ato. O contato com os olhos significava uma coisa: respire-uma-palavra-que-esta-vai-ser-a-sua-ultima. " Eu sorri inocentemente para ela.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ela disse, mal conseguindo manter a calma.

"Por que você esta tão furiosa e incomodada? Emmett resistiu a você?" ,Perguntei-lhe ganhando um sorriso da pessoa mencionada ,antes que sua esposa lhe lançou um olhar e ele sussurrou um pedido de desculpas.

Rosalie, por outro lado não apreciou a minha piada, ficando de pé se encostou na mesa e disse "Corta o papo furado Swan." Ela me olhou furiosamente.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, "Me desculpem", eu disse, olhando primeiro para Rose, em seguida, Jasper e então Emmett. "Eu não tive a intenção de colocar nenhum de vocês em risco. Isto foi impensado e eu assumo a total responsabilidade por minhas ações precipitadas." Voltando ao meu estado normal, tentando resistir a ser presunçosa.

Rosalie olhou para mim malignamente. "O que você quer dizer com" assumir a total responsabilidade "? Você vai consertar isso?"

"Não do jeito que você pretende," eu disse, me esforçando para manter a minha voz uniforme e tranquila. "Estou disposta a ir embora se fizer as coisas melhores." Depois que eu tiver certeza que Bree está bem e fora do caminho, é isto.

"Não", Esme murmurou. "Não, por favor, não, Bella. Justo agora que encontramos você ." Ela implorou.

Acariciei sua mão. "Eu ia voltar." Eu menti para ela, sabendo que depois que eu partisse eu estaria indo para a Europa e nunca mais voltaria. Jasper sentiu minha mentira e alertou Edward, Alice tinha visto Jasper dizer-lhe mais tarde, então os olhares de todos cravaram buracos em várias partes da minha cabeça e eu recebi um pontapé debaixo da mesa acompanhado de um olhar irritado da duende.

" Esme está certa, de qualquer forma," Emmett disse. "Você não pode ir a lugar algum agora. Isso seria estúpido."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que Emmett está certo, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você partir sem nós. Eu não vou te deixar para trás definhando. Todos nós vamos partir , ou nenhum de nós a partir de agora." Seus olhos nunca vacilaram nos meus, eu não podia dizer o mesmo de mim.

"Ela não vai dizer nada", eu insisti rapidamente.A raiva de Rose estava aumentando e não demoraria muito até a explosão, e eu queria que esse fato acontecesse lá fora, primeiramente, "Edward pode comprovar o que digo. Ele também viu a mente dela. Jasper também pode sentir se ela estiver mentindo, e Alice pode me apoiar também." Eu sorri docemente para Rosalie.

Alice olhou para mim, cansada. "Eu não posso ver o que vai acontecer se estamos tentando esquecer isso." Ela olhou para Rose e Jasper. Não, ela não podia ver qual o futuro, não quando Rosalie e Jasper estavam tão decididos contra ignorar o incidente.

A palma de Rosalie bateu na mesa com um grande estrondo. "Não podemos permitir que um humano tenha a chance de dizer algo. Carlisle, você deve ver isso. Mesmo que nós todos decidamos desaparecer, não é seguro deixar histórias sobre de nós. Vivemos tão diferente do resto da nossa espécie, sei que existem aqueles que adorariam uma desculpa para nos apontar o dedo. Temos que ser mais cuidadosos do que ninguém! " Ela então se sentou novamente, sorrindo tão docemente para mim como eu estava antes.

"Nós já deixamos rumores para trás antes", Edward lembrou.

"Apenas rumores e suspeitas, Edward. Evidências não!" ,Até Jasper que estava concordando, ficou com seus olhos severos, quando ele pareceu ficar confuso quando ela falou sobre as evidências.

"Evidências? Que evidências, Rosalie?", Eu zombei.

"O grande e bizarro buraco na parede em primeiro lugar! " ,Rosalie gritou, sem se preocupar com a humana no andar de cima .

"Isso pode ser facilmente consertado com gesso e as ferramentas de Emmett na garage". Eu apontei.

"Rose," Carlisle começou.

"Deixe-me falar, Carlisle. Isto não precisa ser nenhuma grande produção. A menina bateu a cabeça hoje. Então, talvez o dano passe a ser mais grave do que parecia." Rosalie deu de ombros. "Quem sabe,ela ainda pode ter uma doença desconhecida que você poderia inventar?" Ela ofereceu, "Todo mortal vai dormir com a chance de nunca mais acordar. Espera-se que nós mesmos limpemos nossa bagunça, Bella de todas as pessoas deveria saber disso. Ela é a única que viveu com a Guarda por um longo tempo. Tecnicamente tornaria isto o trabalho de Bella, Jasper ou de Edward, mas isto obviamente, está além de Bella e Edward, eles são muito puros e bons. " Ela disse com sarcasmo, revirando os olhos. Ela estava se referindo aos tempos em que nós não tivemos nenhum problema em caçar os humanos. Isso não é legal.

"Você sabe que eu sou capaz de me controlar. Eu não deixaria evidências atrás de mim e com Jasper ajudando tudo seria perfeito." Ela apresentou a Carlisle como uma outra opção.

"Sim, Rosalie, todos nós sabemos a boa assassina de aluguel que você é .." Edward rosnou, honestamente eu fiquei surpresa em como ele era impulsivo agora. Apenas a algumas horas atrás, ele estava tão furioso com a presença da menina.

"Edward, por favor," Carlisle disse. Então ele se virou para Rosalie. "Rosalie, eu olhei para o outro lado em Rochester ,porque eu senti que lhe era devido a sua justiça. Isto não é nada parecido com a situação delicada de agora, a doce menininha é uma inocente."

"Não é nada pessoal, Carlisle," Rosalie disse entre dentes. "É para proteger a todos nós." Quando ela disse ¨ todos¨ ela se virou para me olhar. O que foi que isso queria dizer?

Houve um breve momento de silêncio enquanto Carlisle pensava na sua resposta.

"Eu sei bem o que você quer dizer Rosalie, mas ... eu gostaria muito que nossa família fosse digna de proteção,mas para matar uma criança inocente a sangue frio é outra coisa completamente diferente. Se abrimos exceções para proteger a nós mesmos, arriscamos algo muito mais importante. Corremos o risco de perder ainda mais a nossa humanidade . Você quer isto Rosalie? "

Rosalie fez uma careta. " Isso é ser responsável." Ela lutou, não respondendo a sua pergunta.

"Isso é ser insensível," Carlisle corrigiu gentilmente. "Toda vida é preciosa."

Rosalie suspirou pesadamente e seu lábio inferior fez beicinho para fora. Emmett deu um tapinha no ombro dela. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Rosy", ele encorajou com uma voz baixa. Rosalie bufou. Mas eu não estava mais preocupada com Rose. Eu podia ver que ela aceitaria a decisão de Carlisle, não importa o quanto ela estava furiosa comigo. A conversa deles tinha se mudado para detalhes sem importância.

A decisão de Jasper permaneceu estável. Eu entendia o porque . Ele sabia das consequências de violar as regras, ele já tinha visto as terríveis consequências com seus próprios olhos, no sul com os exércitos de recém-nascidos. Eu mesma, já tinha visto também o castigo medonho, até mesmo tendo-o feito como minha própria justiça, quando Aro me pedia para fazê-lo .. Que era frequente.

Dizia muita coisa que ele não tentou acalmar Rosalie com suas capacidades extras, nem que ele agora tentou irrita-la. Ele estava se mantendo distante dessa discussão, acima dela. "Jasper", eu disse, ele encontrou meu olhar seu rosto sem expressão, "Ela não vai pagar pelo nosso erro bobo. Eu não vou permitir isso. E se fosse um de seus amigos ou familiares? Será que você pensaria ser necessário que eles morressem por causa do erro de outra pessoa? E se fosse Alice, ou Caroline? " Implorei para ele, enquanto ele rosnou com o pensamento.

"Isso é diferente de Caroline. E Alice não tem nada a ver com isso. Aquele humana deveria ter morrido, Bella. Eu gostaria apenas de definir isso corretamente."

Eu repeti enfatizando cada palavra. "Eu não vou permitir isso." Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Ele não estava esperando isso, ele não imaginava que eu iria agir para detê -lo. Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez. "Não vou deixar Alice viver em perigo". Ouvi-a murmurar um suave 'de novo não. " "Você não sente por ninguém o que eu sinto por ela, Bella. Edward e você não viveram o que vivi, mesmo que você tenha visto minhas memórias ou não. Você não entende." Afastei-me dele, incrédula, será que ele não tinha ouvido NADA do que acabamos de falar lá em cima. Tolo insolente .

Edward respondeu ao meu amigo insolente primeiro, "Eu não estou disputando isso Jasper. Mas eu estou te dizendo agora: Eu não vou permitir que você machuque Bree, ela é a inocente aqui .E como você mesmo disse: Alice não tem nada a ver com isso. "O sorriso que era a marca registrada de Edward brilhou em seu rosto.

Eu respirei lentamente por um momento, "Você acha que eu não senti o amor?" ,Perguntei-lhe calmamente ,"Você sente o que eu sinto, não sente?" ,Fiz uma pausa "Você sabe que eu sinto tudo o que você sente, quando eu passo pela memória de outra pessoa . Portanto, não tente me dizer que eu não senti o amor e a perda. Muito mais a perda. E você diz que eu não vivi o que você viveu? Não,eu tenho sobrevivido através de mais e piores coisas. " Pisquei algumas vezes antes de sacudir minha cabeça.

Edward e Jasper se encararam ,não ferozmente, mas medindo o adversário. Eu senti ele testar o humor em torno de Edward e mim, testando nossa determinação em comum. Ele sabia que seria uma força a ser reconhecida, sendo que éramos teimosos, ainda mais juntos. "Jazz," Alice disse, nos interrompendo.

Ele segurou o meu olhar por um momento, e então olhou para ela. "Não se preocupe em me dizer que você pode se proteger, Alice. Eu já sei disso. Eu ainda tenho que..."

"Isso não é o que vou dizer," Alice interrompeu. "Eu ia te pedir um favor. Eu sei que você me ama. Obrigado por isso e tudo mais, mas eu realmente apreciaria se você não tentasse matar Bree. Ouça só um minuto; em primeiro lugar, Bella e Edward estão falando sério e eu não quero que vocês lutem. Em segundo lugar, Bella é minha amiga também e eu não quero que ela parta devido a humana ser morta. Em terceiro lugar, Bree vai ser uma boa amiga da família de qualquer jeito. Pelo menos, ela vai ser se toda esta conversa não tiver um propósito discutível. " Ela encolheu os ombros. _Contanto que você não tente matá -la ._..

"Mas ... Alice ..." A voz de Jasper estava chocada.

"Jazz, eu vou estar muito satisfeita com você , se você não deixa-la ficar. Como Bella será. E você sabe que ela pode conseguir todos os Jedis sobre você ." Ela piscou para mim. O quê ?Eu pareço Yoda, ou algo assim?

"Tudo bem". Ele suspirou.

"Ah, assim é melhor." Alice suspirou.

"O que ?", Emmett perguntou a ela.

"Bem, já que Rosalie e Jasper estavam tão decididos a virarem ninjas assassinos, eu não conseguia ver nada depois dessa escolha. Como era a escolha errada e estúpida, mas quando falamos com bom senso para eles, eu finalmente pude ver se Bree ia ser um risco para nós. Ela não é, por sinal. " Ela revirou os olhos para nós.

"Está tudo bem agora, não é?" Esme perguntou a sua filha-adotiva.

"Tudo está normal agora." Eu respondi, não tendo certeza se estava ou não.

* * *

**_O primeiro Update de 2011! Feliz Ano novo pra todo mundo!_**


	24. Um Dia nas corridas

**_Um Dia Nas Corridas_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Rosalie e Emmett escaparam para ao seu ninho de amor logo após nossa discussão, não tardou para que Esme e Carlisle se desculpassem nós deixando. Eu estava extremamente aliviada com o resultado da conversa, Bree viveria enquanto ela não falasse sobre vampiros. Foi no mínimo confuso, quando ela riu na nossa cara quando dissemos que éramos ¨Criaturas da noite¨, ela não se intimidou com isso. E quando ela nos contou sobre seu irmão,o que me abalou um pouco, tudo estava conectado e o Destino deveria estar mantendo um olho em nós.

"Bem, isso foi bom." Alice suspirou caindo levemente em sua cadeira de hábito. Era desnecessário, mas sim isto nos fazia confortáveis quando nos mexíamos e nos contraiamos, isto nós fazia sentir mais humanos e menos monstros sugadores de sangue.

"Eu acho que sim." Edward encolheu os ombros,"Poderia ter sido muito pior, mas estou feliz que eles tiveram bom senso." Ele parecia estar menos tenso, bem talvez ele estava desenvolvendo um carinho pela menina dormindo no andar de cima. Minhas mãos se apertaram involuntariamente ao pensar,como ridículo era o pensamento. ..

"Toda vida é preciosa, como Carlisle disse.." Eu disse,"Gostaria que mais de nossa espécie tivesse a mesma moral que Carlisle, iria tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis." Tornaria minha situação muito mais fácil também. Se apenas eu pensasse como Carlisle no começo. Se apenas Jasper pensasse assim também.

"Sim, seria, mas eles não tem, então a doce ilusão é inútil." Jasper bufou ligeiramente ao lado da esposa, cruzando os braços na frente do seu peito. Eu não pude deixar de revirar os olhos.

"O que há de errado com você ? Você está triste porque você não quis o debate, Jazzy?" ,Eu sorri para o vampiro-cicatriz que me encarou de volta.

"Não, eu estou frustrado." Ele disse com um beicinho-como- Jasper. Eu podia ver Edward e Alice sorrirem com a visão disto. Eu apenas olhei perplexa.

"Porquê ?" ,Perguntei-lhe com sorriso na minha voz.

"Eu não esqueci o que você me disse antes." Ele disse, como se isto de repente me fizesse sentir carregar um balde de culpa ...Que não aconteceu.

"Quando?" Perguntei-lhe, sabendo que ele estava ficando chateado.

"Nossa pequena briga fora do quarto de Bree." Ele disse rosnando um pouco

Eu ri, "A hora em que você me chamou de Senhorita Volturi 1952, embora eu estivesse com você em 1952?" Eu ri mais uma vez, eu não sei porque eu achei tão engraçado. Talvez porque a nossa briga era tão ridícula. Eu, então me lembrei das últimas palavras que ele me disse na pequena desavença. Insinuando que eu odiava crianças, ele não poderia estar mais errado.

"Sim, eu sei porque você fez isso e eu não estou feliz." Ele me disse mais uma vez, como se eu devesse estar de joelhos implorando perdão. Mesmo que foi ele que disse que eu odeio crianças ... Eu não ia deixar pra lá.

"Quando eu quis te tirar do sério, porque eu sou sádica?", Perguntei-lhe com um sorriso, ele sabia o motivo real que eu comecei aquilo e ele estava confuso.

"Não é somente por esta razão", Ele revirou os olhos brincando, eu senti meus olhos se estreitaram com isto. O cachorro sulista achava que eu era uma sádica, que apenas era verdade. "Eu sei que você fez isso porque eu estava ficando muito paranoico com a menina aqui, e você sabe que a única maneira de realmente chegar até mim era me desafiando e eu normalmente provaria que você estava errada."

"Então, basicamente Bella fez o que toda mulher no mundo faz com um homem. Fez ele pensar que era ideia dele." Alice riu "Do que você chamou isto antes Bella? Tapas e Beijos. Bella é os tapas. Eu sou os beijos."

"Hah Hah". Ele tentou cotovelar sua esposa, mas ela tinha um físico mais competente e se esquivou de seu ataque. Rindo seus olhos se encontraram brevemente, eu poderia literalmente sentir o desejo que emitia a partir deles, Jasper não era bom em manter todos os esses sentimentos de amor para si mesmo.

"Ai vamos nós." Edward murmurou para mim, fazendo-me rir um pouco. Olhei para a face de Edward por um momento, ele realmente era muito bonito. Eu balancei minha cabeça, isto era a luxúria de Jasper e Alice falando, não a sensível Bella.

"Vamos ver vocês dois inocentes em uma hora mais apropriada." Jasper disse levantando sua esposa, nunca quebrando o contato visual e se movendo em direção da escada. Eu olhei para ele quando nós chamou de inocentes. Só porque Edward e eu não sentíamos a necessidade de ... fazer o que eles estariam fazendo durante a noite ... não queria dizer que eramos inocentes. Eu realmente pensava que nós eramos mais maduro para tomar a tal decisão de esperar até que encontrássemos as pessoas certas e nos casássemos com elas. Eu me encolhi mentalmente, parar de ir lá Bella ! Eu pensei comigo mesma.

Eu fiz uma cara para eles antes de suspirar, uma onda de solidão me atravessou fazendo-me sentir pior do que eu já estava, com o sentimento doentio que eu tinha na boca do estômago após as memórias, mais eu estava me sentindo carente agora . Ótimo ." Algumas vezes eu desejo que eu tivesse aquilo." Murmurei quase sem perceber que eu disse isso. Meus olhos se arregalaram com o meu erro. "Quero dizer ..."

"Eu concordo com você .É difícil conviver com três casais perfeitos e você ficar sozinho." Ele respirou antes de virar para mim sorrindo "Mas isso é apenas eu sendo amargo."

O sentimento de solidão tomou conta de mim novamente, "Sim". Eu disse antes de fechar meus olhos e já lamentando o que estava prestes a perguntar, "Eu poderia ficar no seu quarto o resto da manhã ?" ,Eu sussurrei para ele, minha face se contraiu pelo meu atrevimento. Eu devia ter deixado ele me convidar, eu mentalmente espalmei a minha face.

Abri os olhos para encontrar os seus chocados. Tá vendo Bella, porque você é tão estupida ás vezes?

"Claro que você pode." Ele sorriu para mim, "Nós poderíamos assistir a um filme ou algo assim."

"Sim, eu gostaria disso." Eu sussurrei não querendo que nenhum dos nossos familiares ouvisse, mesmo sabendo que eles poderiam ouvir cada palavra, sem esforço.

_Jesus, apenas transem já!_ Os pensamentos de Emmett gritaram para nós. Edward e eu imediatamente congelamos com apenas um olhar nos nossos rostos. Não,ele não pensou isso... Fiquei tão grata que ele não disse isso em voz alta, Carlisle poderia ter ouvido ou Jasper! Não, isso teria sido ruim ..

"Cara, não fale conosco, enquanto você está transando com Rosalie ." Eu disse em um tom normal, sabendo que todos poderiam definitivamente me ouvir, incluindo sua esposa que estava ... emaranhada ... com Emmett naquele exato momento. O que me fez sorrir ao pensar no que ia acontecer agora. Edward sorriu para mim seu sorriso torto, também sabendo que Rosalie ia ficar puta com Emmett.

"Sobre o que você estava pensando, Emmett ? ",A voz severa de Rosalie exigiu de seu marido, era fácil ver quem era o chefe no relacionamento . Tentei não imaginar em que tipo de posição eles estavam. Era muito nojento .

Emmet engoliu em seco, ele era um péssimo mentiroso e todos sabiam disso , "Em nada, Baby. Eu estava pensando sobre como você é bonita quando você... " Eu ri alto com Edward tentando manter isto abafado, mas não conseguindo.

" Pare com a conversa fiada, eu disse a você antes para parar de pensar em Edward e Bella, quando estamos juntos . Isto é doente! " ,Eles continuaram a sua pequena discussão ainda conectados em qualquer forma que eles estavam ... Eu ainda estava tentando não imagina -la. Só de pensar nisso me fazia sentir vontade de vomitar.

"Que filme você quer assistir?" ,Edward perguntou quando se levantou da mesa e subiu as escadas para o quarto dele.

"Eu não me importo, desde que não seja romance." Eu tremi, "Eles me matam com os seus enredos irracionais e as meninas chorando e os homens grandes e fortes que salvam o dia. Eu acho que eles são inútil, mas eu posso entender porque as mulheres choram com eles: eles são muito chato."

"E lá estava eu pensando o quanto eu estava ansioso para ver o ¨ Diário de Uma Paixão¨ com você . " Ele riu da minha expressão de horror. Diário de uma Paixão não ...

"Por favor, esteja brincando." Eu disse séria quando entramos no seu quarto, ele riu da minha expressão mais uma vez. Eu olhei em torno de seu quarto, "Esta é uma das primeiras vezes que eu estou aqui e realmente olho em volta." Eu disse olhando para o seu quarto, "Onde está a sua cama?" Perguntei-lhe, curiosa.

"Não há nenhuma cama." Ele deu de ombros enquanto olhava os vários DVDs que ele tinha. Haviam muitos falando modestamente. Meu quarto pareceria vazio em comparação com o de Edward, especialmente pela sua coleção de CDs ...

"Sério?" Perguntei-lhe cinicamente.

"Porque eu precisaria de uma?" Ele me perguntou parando o que estava fazendo e me olhando com um olhar divertido no rosto.

"E-Eu não sei .." Eu gaguejei, " Eu tenho uma cama." Edward de repente, olhou para longe de mim. Eu sabia que eu iria corar se eu pudesse. Jasper estava certo, nós realmente eramos inocentes. Nós não podíamos nem olhar um para a face do outro , sem nos encolhermos, enquanto nós falavamos sobre isso.

"Para quê ?" Ele me perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Pensei em sua pergunta por um segundo antes de lhe responder. Por que eu tenho uma cama?

Eu fiz uma cara para ele antes de dizer: "Eu realmente não sei." Essa conversa toda estava ficando muito, muito desconfortável. "Você escolheu um filme?" Perguntei-lhe rapidamente mudando de assunto, todos estavam tão interessados sobre a nossa vida privada e comentando-a a qualquer chance que eles tinham, então eu realmente não queria falar sobre camas com Edward por mais tempo, porque eu sabia que Emmett e Alice nós dariam alguns pontapés depois que eles tivessem terminado com suas aventuras atuais ...

Eu tremi, isto estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável. Edward suspirou, "Sim, eu posso colocar este?" Ele me mostrou o DVD: Um Dia Nas Corridas, era uma comédia feita em 1937, estrelada pelos _**Três Irmãos Marx; Groucho, Harpo e Chico.**_

_*****Nota:Vou colocar um link no meu perfil falando mais sobre eles, quem quiser ver...**_

"Por favor". Sorri para mim mesma "Eu amo este filme." Eu disse a Edward.

"Sério?, eu também" Ele sorriu para mim, quando ele colocou o disco no aparelho de DVD e pressionou Play.

Sentamos em seu sofá de couro branco, a longa chaise que eu tinha me deitado anteriormente. Nós sentamos tão distantes como poderíamos um do outro, não porque estávamos desconfortáveis, acho que só estávamos desconfiados de nossa proximidade. Eu certamente estava.

Eu me movi levemente no meu lugar. De repente eu estava hiper- consciente que Edward estava sentado a poucos centímetros de mim. Eu fiquei atordoada com a eletricidade inesperada que fluía pelo seu corpo vindo para o meu, fiquei impressionada que era possível que eu poderia ser ainda mais consciente do meu companheiro vampiro do que eu já estive. E isso me assustou. Um impulso estúpido de estender a mão e toca -lo veio sobre mim,o que me assustou mais ainda.

Meu corpo rigidamente se fixou no local, um dos meus braços em volta da minha cintura, outro em direção à minha boca,eu estava tentando roer a minha unha, embora eu sabia que seria impossível , e as pernas cruzadas . Eu olhei pra Edward para ver que ele estava em uma posição tensa semelhante,suas mãos apertadas, um dos braços encostado no braço do sofá segurando sua cabeça e seu outro braço na perna .. Sua perna muito musculoso, eu mentalmente me sacudi, eu não deveria estar pensando nessas coisas. O que Carlisle iria dizer se ele soubesse que eu estava babando em cima do corpo definido de seu filho?

Eu tremi ao pensar e olhei para seu rosto, apesar de estarmos na escuridão, exceto pelo brilho branco e preto da tela da televisão, eu podia ver claramente como se fosse meio dia, seu rosto perfeitamente esculpido que parecia estar muito mais bonito com tal iluminação.

A uma hora e cinquenta e um minutos do filme pareciam definitivamente se arrastar. Eu nem sequer parecia ver o filme que eu tinha visto milhares de vezes, em cada vez rindo da alegria de tudo isso, mas desta vez eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu tentei relaxar, mas fui vencida, então eu olhei para o meu companheiro para ver que ele estava longe de estar confortável também. Talvez ele estivesse passando pela mesma tortura que eu? Eu pensei nisso por um segundo. Não, isso provavelmente era apenas minha imaginação. Edward estava tenso, provavelmente porque eu estava sentada ao lado dele e ele estava desconfortável.

Deixei escapar um profundo suspiro quando a tela ficou preta e Edward pressionou o stop. "Gostou do filme, Bella?" Ele me perguntou coçando a cabeça e rapidamente de pé, caminhando para a TV de plasma. Eu estreitei os olhos para o lado, eu sabia que ele não podia esperar para deixar de compartilhar este estúpido sofá comigo.

"Sim, foi muito interessante . " Quando digo interessante, quero dizer: torturante, tormento,agonia,crueldade, felicidade, paraíso,céu...

"Sim, foi." Ele sorriu para mim. Eu me levantei e estiquei as pernas desnecessariamente. Então me virei para a sua coleção de musica. Será que ele sabia do sofrimento que eu tinha acabado de passar? Ele sabia que eu estava morrendo de vontade de apenas toca-lo? Esse filho de uma pu... "Então, eu estava pensando durante o filme ..." Ele começou de repente muito tímido e sério.

"Sim?" Eu o encorajei adiante.

"Que talvez pudêssemos ir nessa caçada /coisa depois de levarmos Bree ?É sábado e eu quero ir junto com você para deixar Bree em casa com segurança e, além disso precisamos caçar após-" Eu coloquei meu dedo sobre os seus lábios ,o silenciando.

"Eu adoraria sair amanhã , Edward." Eu dei-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha antes de voltar para o sofá novamente, "O que você quer fazer agora?" Perguntei-lhe animadamente, como se meus lábios não queimassem da sensação de sua bochecha. Eu apenas beijei Edward Cullen, sim, foi na bochecha, mas mesmo assim! EU BEIJEI EDWARD DEPOIS QUE ELE ME CHAMOU PARA SAIR!


	25. Plural

**_Plural_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Eu escutei uma confusão de sons vindo de dentro do pequeno quarto no andar de cima. Levantei-me sorrindo para Edward, que estava sentado ao meu lado. Ele estava encantado com o livro que eu tinha recomendado a ele no começo dessa semana. Eu estava até lisonjeada que ele realmente o comprou para lê-lo. Eu estava indo para ver Bree e estava prestes a entrar para lhe desejar um bom dia, mas a voz de Esme me parou.

"Bella?", A voz de Esme me chamou da cozinha.

"Sim, Esme?" Perguntei-lhe com um sorriso, olhando em torno da cozinha; para ser educada, parecia apenas que uma bomba tinha explodido sobre ela. Farinha e ovos para todo lugar. "Uau ..." Eu disse, finalmente, deixando de respirar o ar da cozinha, "O que você fez?" Perguntei-lhe com uma pequena careta.

"Panquecas e salada de fruta", ela disse com um suspiro de contentamento, "Já faz muito tempo desde que eu fiz algo para um convidado. Isto me deu saudades". Ela olhou para mim, "Você poderia levar essa comida para Bree?" Ela me perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, havia uma pequena pitada de farinha no rosto dela. Eu não me segurei e ri. "O quê ?" Ela me perguntou com um sorriso. Ela estava tão feliz que eu estava confortável o suficiente para rir na frente dela, que eu estava confortável o suficiente para baixar a minha guarda.

"Você tem um pouco de farinha em sua bochecha." Eu tive que dizer a mim mesma para me acalmar.

"Ah!" Ela disse tentando limpa-la, mas não conseguindo tirar tudo, olhando para baixo como se ela estivesse corando.

"Aqui". Eu disse, esfregando seu rosto suavemente com os dedos. "Tirei tudo."

"Obrigado, Isa". Ela sorriu para mim. Meus olhos foram direto para o rosto dela quando ela disse o apelido que Carlisle usava para mim. " Esta tudo bem se eu te chamar assim ?" Ela parecia preocupada, apreensiva como se tivesse me deixado chateada.

"Sim, ." Eu disse quando a abracei, "Você me deixa muito feliz. Carlisle me disse uma vez que minha mãe me chamou de Isa, antes dela nos deixar. Fico feliz que você me chamou assim."

"Bella .." Ela disse suspirando,me abraçando de volta.

Ficamos assim por um tempo antes de nos separarmos. "Leve para ela agora, antes que Alice a pegue. Ela quer brincar de boneca com ela." Esme suspirou.

" Carlisle já saiu para o hospital? Eu queria que ele verifique se ela esta positivamente saudável." Perguntei a ela.

"Ele saiu faz pouco tempo." Ela deu seu sorriso-maternal-sabe-tudo, "Você não o ouvi sair ou você estava muito ocupada?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu olhei para longe dela. Toda a família sabia que Edward e eu passamos a noite inteira juntos, tentando conhecer melhor um ao outro e apenas relaxando. Eu nem tinha percebido que todos tinham... acabado ... com os seus ... afazeres ... até que Edward me puxou para baixo pelas escadas para falar com Jasper e Rosalie por um tempo.

"Eu esqueci?" Eu ofereci como uma desculpa.

"Claro." Ela revirou os olhos, e então disse: "Eu tenho certeza que Bree está bem. Pare de se preocupar como uma velha. Isto combina com você Isabella." Ela riu do meu olhar penetrante pelas suas palavras. Eu suspirei e sai da cozinha indo em direção da escada e corri para o pequeno quarto que Bree estava dentro.

_Animada Bella_?, os pensamentos de Emmett explodiram na minha cabeça.

"Cale-se, Emmy." Eu suspirei de volta para ele. Eu ouvi Edward rir e Rosalie questionar Edward perguntando: 'O quê o idiota fez agora?'

Abri a porta e coloquei a minha cabeça para dentro para ver se ela ainda estava na cama. "O que você está fazendo?" Bree perguntou em um bocejo quando entrei no pequeno quarto que ela estava hospedada.

"Bom dia para você também, Bree," Eu revirei os olhos, "O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Eu estou lhe trazendo o café na cama, sua boba." Eu sorri para ela, de pé ao lado da cama esperando por ela pegar a bandeja cheia de panquecas, frutas, suco de laranja e uma rosa em um pequeno vaso.

"Por quê ? Eu poderia ter comido mais tarde." Ela disse, sentando-se na cama e espreguiçando. "Você não precisava ..." Ela parou de falar quando o cheiro'delicioso' das panquecas chegou ao seu nariz. Eu tive que me esforçar para não enrugar o nariz com o cheiro podre.

"Você acha que Esme iria deixar você sair com o estômago vazio? Ela me mataria," Eu encenei sussurrando para a garota com uma expressão séria no meu rosto, "Mamãe Urso é assustadora ás vezes, você sabe." Eu então pisquei para ela.

"Eu ouvi isso, Bella." A voz de Esme estava alta o suficiente para ser ouvida por mim e Bree, que riu cansada.

"Por que você está tão feliz a esta hora? É muito cedo para ser agradável." Bree disse quando ela esfregou os olhos para se livrar do sono .

"Eu sei , para os humanos, mas não importa. Então coma essa porcaria e divirta-se." Eu avisei, " Esme ficou ocupada fazendo essas coisas. Me desculpe se não estiver bom ..." Suspirei entregando-lhe a bandeja com o café da manhã .

"Por que não estaria?" Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, perfurando uma das panquecas no prato com o garfo.

"Faz tempo desde que alguém cozinhou para um hóspede nesta casa." Ela olhou para mim estranhamente, "Nós não comemos comida." Eu simplesmente disse, olhando para longe dela. Eu não queria ver sua reação a essa informação. Eu não acho que ela iria aceita-la muito bem, Charlie não tinha.

"E você não dorme." Ela disse apenas simplesmente de volta para mim. Meus olhos grudaram em seu rosto.

Fiquei no mínimo surpresa; seu irmão não tinha lhe dito nada sobre a mecânica do vampirismo. "Como você sabia disso?" Perguntei-lhe,com o choque evidente na minha voz.

"Eu ouvi a TV ontem a noite, estava alta." Ela disse, satisfeita. E_ncobrindo o som de alguma coisa, talvez?_ Ela pensou consigo mesma.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu ouvi Edward tossir lá embaixo. Não responda aos seus pensamentos. Não responda aos seus pensamentos , eu cantava na minha cabeça, antes de respirar e de responder as palavras que ela disse em voz alta, "Eu sinto muito", eu me desculpei com uma pequena voz , "Aquilo foi Edward e eu .Estávamos assistindo a um filme na noite passada . " Bem, tentando de qualquer maneira ...

Eu deveria ter percebido que ela poderia ouvir a televisão e ter abaixado o volume, mas eu estava muito fascinada pela minha companhia ontem a noite, "Ah, você e Edward ..." Ela sorriu tentando disfarçar, ¨ Ele é como seu namorado ou algo assim?" ,Ela me perguntou rindo em resposta a minha expressão para esta pergunta. Que foi se contraindo para uma posição nada atraente,meu nariz se enrugou em resposta. Eu ouvi o riso muito alto de Emmett , as risadinhas de Alice e os insultos sarcásticos de Rosalie para Edward, que estava tossindo novamente. Esme estava cantando para si mesma uma melodia alegre e Jasper estava murmurando algo como, "melhor resolvermos isto, melhor resolvermos isto." família esquisita.

"N-não, ele não é ." Gaguejei para ela, "Nós somos apenas amigos". Eu não deveria estar calma por estar falando com um humano? Por que eu estava fazendo isso tão errado?

" Ceeerto Bella. " a voz de Emmett disse em um tom normal, "Você não quer que Eddie te beije ou se case com você . Você não quer ter que gerar os filhos dele."

" Emmett? ", Rosalie perguntou ao marido, que respondeu "Sim, Baby", "Cale a por..." Ela não ficou feliz que ele estava me provocando sobre filhos . Especialmente desde que ela tinha a mesma vontade e necessidade por um filho como eu tinha. Nós duas queríamos os nossos próprios bebes para segura-los nos braços por horas a fio, apenas sorrindo para um bebe adormecido. Nós duas queríamos assistir as nossas crianças crescerem para se tornarem um adulto maravilhoso. Nós tínhamos este anseio pela próxima geração.

" Rosalie a linguagem ". A voz séria de Esme podia ser ouvida da cozinha.

Suspirei com tristeza e pesar, tentando não desejar por um tempo e lugar onde eu seria humana com um marido que me amava, em que eu estaria segurando uma menininha ou um menininho com os meus olhos castanhos de chocolate e o nariz dele. Eu tentei me focar em Bree, "É assim que tudo começa, você sabe." Era exatamente a mesma coisa que Kate disse para mim quando nós estávamos sozinhas também.A minha atração por Edward era tão óbvia? Revirei os olhos, não para a declaração que Bree tinha acabado de dar, mas para a resposta a minha pergunta mental: Sim, era óbvio.

"Então você é assim... muito experiente com os meninos, não é?", Eu ri ao olhar da menina.

"Ha Ha". Ela cuspiu.

Ouvi movimentos rápidos do lado de fora do quarto e o pequeno som de mãos batendo palmas. Oh Deus!, eu pensei comigo mesmo._ Por favor, Bella. Deixe-me vesti-la. Por favor?_ a voz de Alice engoliu minha mente, _Vamos lá! Seria legal que alguém apreciasse o meu trabalho. Desde que você certamente não o faz ..._

"Não." Eu disse rápido demais para que Bree ouvisse ou entendesse, ela estava muito ocupada mastigando.

"Isso está delicioso." Ela gemeu levando outra fatia de panqueca a boca " Você tem que... agradecer a sua mãe ... .." Ela disse entre as mastigadas.

"Claro que vou. Ela ficará tão feliz que alguém gosta de sua comida." Eu sorri para Bree antes de olhar para a porta.

_Estou entrando quer você goste ou não, Isabella Swan. Avise-a para que ela não se assuste, temos duas maneiras. Escolha a opção mais fácil._A voz de Alice me ameaçou.

"Tudo bem, mas você me deve uma". Eu sussurrei para a porta a um volume que só os vampiros podiam ouvir.

"Então você vai para a escola?", Bree me perguntou antes dela beber o suco de laranja do copo.

"Sim, nós frequentamos a escola de Forks, mas tivemos que tirar alguns dias de folga, estava muito brilhante lá fora. Muito ensolarado." Eu enruguei o meu nariz . Eu não gostava da probabilidade de ser cegada pela luz que vem da minha pele.

"Brilhante? Ensolarado?", Bree me perguntou, ela então soltou uma gargalhada. "Eu pensei que você disse que vocês não eram queimados pelo sol."

"Nós não somos." Eu disse com um olhar divertido, "Mas não gostamos de chamar muita atenção para nós mesmos para sairmos em um dia ensolarado." Eu suspirei.

"Porquê ?"

"Ficamos muito deslumbrantes." Eu sorri para a pequena careta dela, "Isso é tudo que vou dizer." Minha ironia não era só para meu próprio prazer, mas para a segurança dela. Não que Bree precisasse saber disso.

_Bella .._. quando a voz de sino de Alice gemeu na minha cabeça eu reprimi um grunhido. Essa duende ... Ela não ia desistir.

"Você já terminou com a sua comida?", Perguntei a ela.

"Sim". Ela sorriu para mim.

"Bem, se você estiver satisfeita .." Eu disse pegando a bandeja, "Minha irmã vai vestir você . Me desculpe. Tchau!" Eu disse rapidamente saindo do quarto antes que Alice me prendesse no momento Bella Barbie . Eu tremi quando Alice passou por mim e correu para o quarto fechando a porta. Desculpe Bree ...

"Oi Bree, eu sou Alice, uma extraordinária especialista em moda.É um prazer estar aos seus serviços!" Eu ouvi a voz de Alice falar para Bree empolgadamente .

* * *

"Então", Bree começou em um tom muito inocente. Eu gemi mentalmente com seus pensamentos, ela não estava prestes a nos perguntar isso. Eu olhei para Edward para ver se ele estava prestando atenção aos pensamentos dela. Eu sorri com a expressão dele. Claro que Edward estava pegando os pensamentos, quando que ele não estava sintonizado nos pensamentos das pessoas? "Como você se torna um vampiro?" Ela perguntou normalmente, olhando pela janela como se sua mente não estivesse pirando, como se ela nós ofendesse com a sua pergunta.

"Você não vai." Foi a resposta ameaçadora de Edward. Ele sentia a mesma necessidade de proteger a garota que eu tinha. Nós queríamos que ela tivesse uma vida humana, que nem eu nem Edward poderíamos viver. Você poderia dizer que estávamos vivendo vigorosamente através dela.

Eu me repreendi mentalmente por ter usado o plural para Edward e eu, o que me fez tremer no quão feliz que me fez sentir. "O-o quê ?" A jovem humana gaguejou para o tom de Edward, "Mas você esta..." Eu interrompi antes que Bree pudesse continuar divagando.

Minhas palavras começaram bastante calmas, mas eu não conseguia segurar a minha própria raiva pela sua pergunta. Ela tinha uma razão para perguntar, ela estava pensando que ela poderia se tornar um monstro, como nós. "O que ele quis dizer é que você nunca vai precisar saber essas informações porque você nunca vai se tornar uma de nós. NUNCA". Eu disse olhando para ela através do espelho, a encarando de forma significativa.

"Eu só quero saber como você se tornou o que você é ." Ela disse tristemente, tentando agir de maneira infantil e inocente. Eu tentei me lembrar que ela era inocente, ela nunca faria nada em sua vida tão ruim para ser transformada em vampira. Eu e Edward teríamos certeza disso.

Edward me olhou como se perguntasse "você-está-verdadeiramente-acreditando-nessa- bosta?" Minha resposta foi um olhar que dizia "Ah, por favor." Ele falou primeiro ," Bree, pare de mentir. Você está sozinha em um carro conversando com dois vampiros sobre um assunto delicado. Poderíamos facilmente dizer pelos seus batimentos cardíacos que você não está sendo sincera." Ele sorriu, "E ajuda que nós temos um pequeno ...dom extra para saber sobre suas mentiras." Revirei os olhos.

Pelo que parecia ser a quinquagésima vez naquele dia eu disse, "Edward pare de assustar a menina, ela já está impressionada o bastante, como eu estaria se eu estivesse presa em um carro com você ." Eu sorri ligeiramente.

Eu dei um sorriso forçado quando ele começou a responder, "Você está presa em um carro comigo. " Ele ressaltou.

Meu sorriu cresceu, "Sim, eu acho que eu estou. Deixe-me alterar a minha declaração: eu ficaria muito assustada se eu estivesse presa num carro com você e não pudesse chutar o seu lindo traseiro. " Eu pisquei para Bree, que estava rindo na parte de trás.

_Eu pensei que ela disse que não havia nada acontecendo entre eles também. E eles pensam que eu minto_. Gemi internamente com os pensamentos de Bree, que ela tinha enquanto Edward estava sentado ao meu lado com aquele sorriso torto, que fazia os meus joelhos fracos, e uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Você poderia me dizer se é um longo caminho para a casa dos Biers?".

"Biers?" Edward perguntou. "Eu conheço a família". Eu olhei para ele, "O filho mais novo está indo para a faculdade no próximo ano. Riley, eu acho." Edward disse. Ele era como uma enciclopédia pessoal. Minha enciclopédia pessoal, talvez?

Eu peguei o corar de Bree. Quem era esse personagem Riley Biers? "Então ele é um amigo seu, Bree?" Eu sorri para a garota agora vermelha beterraba atrás de mim.

"E-Eu acho. Senhora Biers e minha mãe são amigas desde quando eram crianças e uma vez que o Sr. e a Sra. Biers voltaram para Forks, nós não fomos vê -los por um tempo. Era para eu os visitar este fim de semana." Ela suspirou enquanto passavam flash de bronze e loiro em sua mente. "Ah merda .. Meus pais vão enlouquecer quando descobrirem que eu não estava na casa de Susan."

Eu sorriu, "Sim, provavelmente." Pelo menos eles não vão saber que você quase foi estuprada.

"Então você pode me dizer como você se tornou um vampiro, Bella? Foi bom? Ouvi dizer que uma mordida de vampiro é sedutora e sensual. Será que você teve que beber sangue de um vampiro? Ahh .. Será que foi Edward que transformou você? Foi sexy? Você teve relações sexuais com ele depois ou durante? ¨Ela balbuciava adiante.

Minha expressão facial se transformou em um intenso constrangimento e terror. "CRIANÇA!" Edward gritou para fazê-la se calar. "Um: Bella é séculos mais velha que eu, eu nasci em 1901. Dois: Nós nunca tivemos relações sexuais ..." nenhuma vez , eu adicionei secretamente. O plural estava sendo usado de novo, deixando um formigamento na minha espinha, "Por que todos acham que fazemos? Você sabe o que eles dizem sobre as pessoas que acham, não é ?" Edward sorriu para mim. Sim, eu sabia. Eles nos fazem de Burros Eu e Você.

"Você tem que morrer". Eu disse baixinho depois que Bree se acalmou logo após ouvir Edward, bem explodir ,e em seguida tornar-se pacífico, brincando novamente.O humor de um vampiro não era uma coisa fácil para um humano lidar. Eu não estava exatamente mentindo para ela, bem para mim não. Ela tiraria essa infeliz ideia da cabeça dela e eu teria uma coisa a menos para explicar a Aro se nos encontrássemos novamente. "A dor é chocante. Como Edward disse, eu sou séculos mais velha do que os 109 anos dele e eu ainda me lembro da dor indescritível, com detalhes claros." Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não é algo que desejo a alma de ninguém." Edward tossiu, como se estivesse ficando desconfortável com esta conversa. Eu tentei olhar para a mente de Bree, mas tudo estava em branco. Eu podia ver que ela estava tentando processar as nossas palavras, mas eu não acho que elas tiveram muita influência.

"Ah". Foi a resposta incrivelmente compreensível de Bree a nossa explicação. Eu olhei para o espelho para vê -la piscar várias vezes e depois tossir levemente, "Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?" Eu balancei a cabeça energicamente, "Como vocês se conheceram?",Ela dirigiu a pergunta a Edward sorrindo como o gato de Alice no Pais das Maravilhas.

Eu gemi, talvez falar sobre a transformação seria mais fácil do que esta tortura.


	26. A campina

**_A Campina_**

**_Bella PoV_**

A manhã nublada foi prevista para ser substituída por uma tarde ensolarada, então pensamos que seria melhor leva-la para casa mais cedo no dia do que arriscar a nossa exposição. Só de pensar em Edward com sua pele brilhando quase me fazia ficar com a boca espumando. Nós três, Edward, eu e a humana Bree, estávamos sentados num banco de madeira, em um parque a algumas quadras de distância da casa dos amigos dos pais dela. Ela estava decidida a dizer o seu adeus aqui e não perto da porta da casa. Que faria aumentar as muitas perguntas. Edward tinha argumentado que isto seria estranho por ela estar voltando de algum lugar do nada, mas eu estava do lado de Bree pela primeira vez.

"Tchau Bree". Eu disse educadamente para a menina de quinze anos, não era como se eu sentiria terrivelmente sua falta . Mas ela tinha se tornado como uma espécie de amiga para mim. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que conhecia o nosso segredo e Carlisle foi firme para que ela fosse a única, "Foi bom te conhecer." Eu disse honestamente. Ok, talvez eu sentiria um pouco a falta dela. Ela acabou se tornando uma irmã mais nova que você confiava ou até mesmo como uma filha que você alimentava. Por poucas horas eu tive a sensação que Esme tinha quando ela via qualquer um de seus "filhos";e infelizmente eu amei cada momento disto.

"Esta será a última vez que eu vejo vocês?" Ela disse, olhando de mim para Edward.

"Cruze os dedos, mas apenas no caso de qualquer hora você estiver em apuros ou precisar de um amigo; me ligue" Eu disse entregando-lhe o número do meu celular que adquiri recentemente. Quando eu digo que adquiri quero dizer, que Alice o apanhou a alguns meses, mas apenas me deu a algumas horas atrás. "Tudo bem?" Eu sorri para ela quando ela concordou. Eu lhe dei um rápido abraço, certificando-me que minha pele não tocasse na dela para que ela não tivesse medo de mim. Ela já tinha aceito tanto, assim como o pouco que dissemos a ela de qualquer maneira.

"Tchau Edward." Bree disse estendendo a mão dela, ele recusou a mão, mas pegou suavemente em seu ombro e sorriu belamente. Maldito vampiro sexy, "Foi bom conhecer vocês. Sua família foi tão acolhedora e agradável para mim, embora eu só conheci alguns deles." Ela riu, "Mas vocês tem que ter cuidado, certo? Quero dizer, vocês são vampiros." Ela assinalou.

"Sim, acho que me lembro disso." Eu disse sem jeito, "Eu espero que você se lembre que você nunca será um vampiro também, ok? " Eu dei um olhar de advertência a ela. Eu percebi que ela era tão teimosa e inabalável como eu era, que poderia ser uma benção ou uma perdição.

"Mas por quê ?" Ela disse lamentando-se como a criança que eu sabia que ela ainda era.

Eu sorri, "Vampiros tem que desistir de tanto." Eu disse, "Você perde todos os seus instintos humanos. Você perde sua família instantaneamente." Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Vampiros fêmeas tem que desistir até mais do que os machos, não podemos procriar. Imagine viver por séculos e ter que desistir de sua necessidade básica... Filhos"

Bree torceu o nariz, "Eu não quero ter filhos." Ela disse. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Bree, você tem muito para aprender,para experimentar.

"Ainda," Edward disse a ela, "Mas quando você encontrar o homem certo, você vai querer ter um filho com ele." Ele suspirou, talvez ele quisesse ter filhos também. Ele queria alguém para ter seu herdeiro? Eu poderia dizer que sim.

"Quando eu encontrar o homem certo, huh?" Ela disse, "Mas e se você é um vampiro e você encontra seu homem certo ou a mulher? Você ainda iria querer ter filhos?" Ela nos perguntou.

"Sim". A resposta não veio apenas da minha boca, mas de Edward também. Olhei para ele e sorri fracamente.

"Esqueça este assunto." Ele disse para nós duas, mas ainda olhando para mim, "Você quer que nossa última conversa juntos seja tão mórbida? Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. Era apenas a minha vivida imaginação ou poderia Edward Cullen fazer qualquer expressão facial parecer ... sexy?

Eu mentalmente balancei minha cabeça, repreendendo-me por pensar uma coisa dessas na sua presença, se Jasper estivesse aqui ele seria capaz de ver a minha atração por ele. E isso não iria ser bom. "Eu acho que não ." Bree disse.

Eu sorri para mim mesma quando eu pensei em um assunto, "Então, vamos falar sobre garotos." Sorri um sorriso conspirador para Bree que estava rindo animadamente.

"Sim, vamos." Bree disse, "Edward primeiro. Existe algum garoto que você acha atraente, Edward?"

Edward gemeu, então olhou furiosamente de Bree para mim," Eu posso facilmente agarrar seu pescoço, Bree". Ele rosnou. Oh Deus, isto soou muito sexy. Bella! Pare com isso ! Meu subconsciente me repreendeu novamente.

"E eu posso apenas tão facilmente tirar o seu, querido." Eu pisquei para ele, mas ele agarrou a testa em uma das mãos. Se ele não fosse charmoso e educado e não pudesse tocar piano maravilhosamente, como assim ouvi dizer que ele tocava pois ele ainda não tinha tocado na minha presença, e não pudesse fazer esse maldito sorrisinho sexy e não tivesse esse físico de atleta, como assim ouvi dizer (as meninas e o pequeno número de meninos que olhavam o corpo de Edward durante a Ginástica poderiam atestar) e não fosse Edward , eu poderia não ser totalmente caída por ele. No entanto, infelizmente, ele era perfeito! Edward o Perfeito...

"Não, mas é sério, Ed". Bree continuou sem dar uma trégua. Eu ri alto quando ela disse o seu nome abreviado. Edward odiava apelidos tanto quanto eu.

"Sim, Ed. Diga"

"Ambas calem a boca ou eu vou embora."

"Vamos lá, Edward." Bree disse, ela estava tramando alguma coisa, ela tinha algo na manga e eu não sabia o que ainda. Era como se eu só pudesse realmente ler a mente de Bree se eu estivesse realmente concentrada. Era o mesmo com os Cullens agora também. Minha mente parecia estar tão cheia de Edward que eu não estava percebendo mais nada. Isso não era saudável. "Existe uma pessoa que você gosta? Uma garota talvez?" _Vamos lá ... Vamos lá.. Diga isto Edward! _Bree cantava em sua cabeça. O que diabos? Ela gostava de Edward ou algo assim? Uma onda irracional de ciúmes quase me chutou para fora do banco que eu estava sentada. Não, ela gosta daquele humano Biers mas ela achava que Edward era gostoso. E ele era...

Bella sai dessa! lembrei a mim mesma pelo o que parecia ser a centésima vez nesta hora. "Eu acho que sim." Ele deu de ombros. Ele achava que sim. O QUE? Ele gosta de alguém! Ele gosta de alguém! Oh Deus e se fosse de Tanya! Eu morreria de inveja, eu tenho certeza que existe algum tipo de doença vampirica que iria me matar. Meu subconsciente começou a ficar saturado de repente, mudando os tons de "não pense em Edward" para "tudo é sobre Edward".

Ele gosta de alguém. Parecia tão estranho para mim compreender. Eu nem sequer considerei que essa pessoa que ele gostava poderia ser eu, pois isso seria impossível. Então se ele não gosta de mim, então ele gosta de Tanya. Ou Kate. Ou Irina! Céus, não! Oh Deus! Talvez ele esteja gostando ...de Um humano!

Calma, Bella. Você está exagerando. Eu pensei para mim mesmo ,enquanto desejei que Jasper estivesse aqui para me acalmar, mas eu não achava que seu poder passaria pelo o meu estado perto-de-um-ataque do coração.

Do lado de fora tentei manter a aparência calma, acenando devagar quando Edward disse as palavras , até que Bree se virou para mim, "E você Bella?"

"Bem, existiu um cara ... uma vez." Eu suspirei, esperando que a minha mentira saísse facilmente, "Mas é impossível agora. Não depois que eu descobri sobre seus sentimentos por alguém." Eu disse olhando para o chão.

"Bella .." Edward me disse.

Eu dei um sorriso, "Sim, Edward?"

_Por favor, diga que você gosta dela. Por favor, diga que você gosta dela_. Os pensamentos de Bree interromperam nosso olhar.

"Nada .." Ele disse depois que nós ouvimos os pensamentos de Bree.

_É assustador como eles fizeram isso ao mesmo tempo,isto é como se eles pudessem ler a minha mente ou algo assim._

Eu ri alto quando Bree pensou isso, assim como Edward. "Que diabos?" Bree nos perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais louca de todas. "Tudo bem .." Ela disse lentamente. "Eu acho que devo ir agora." Ela disse tristemente, depois de um pequeno silêncio.

"Ok". Eu disse, "Tem certeza de que não quer que levamos você lá ?"

"Não, eu vou estar bem é só uma volta no quarteirão". Ela sorriu, "E eu acho que vocês dois precisam de um tempo juntos, você sabe, ampliando os horizontes e tudo mais." Ela riu antes de nos dar seu adeus novamente e sair.

"Eu não pretendo fingir que entendo essa menina." Eu disse enquanto nós a assistíamos ir.

"Ela não é a única que eu pretendo entender." Ele disse olhando para minha face. Eu me virei para ele e sorri mais facilmente do que antes, "Então ," Ele disse levantando-se e estendendo a mão para mim, "Você quer caçar agora ou mais tarde, tenho algo para lhe mostrar e precisa ter a luz solar para apreciarmos plenamente, mesmo com a nossa visão impecável. " Ele sorriu.

"Ok, então se você precisa de luz solar para, seja lá o que for, que você esta falando, vamos caçar depois que você revelar tal coisa." Eu disse confusa com a necessidade de luz solar. "O que vamos fazer afinal? Eu pensei que nós iríamos caçar e conversar ou algo assim.¨

"Mas onde está a classe nisso?", Ele se esquivou da pergunta com um sorriso sempre presente. Não era apenas um sorriso, era o meu sorriso. O que eu sempre via quando ele estava falando comigo e o tornei meu.

"Edward .." Eu disse em advertência, frustrada com a minha ignorância, mas com nenhuma disposição para rodeios.

"Ok, ok". Ele disse colocando as mãos para cima como se dissesse: Eu me rendo ," Não é o que, mas onde . "

"Eu estou .. muito confusa. " Eu disse lentamente, realmente não compreendendo suas palavras.É um lugar, não uma coisa .. Ok?

"Bella, Vamos" Ele disse, "Então você não será." Ele deu o seu pequeno sorriso meio torto que fazia os meus joelhos fracos. Eu só balancei a cabeça e o segui até o carro. Ele esperou na porta do passageiro com uma expressão martirizada no rosto , que quase me fez desmaiar.

"Posso dirigir?", Eu sorri inocentemente para o vampiro, eu sabia que deixar-me conduzir o seu Volvo com ele como passageiro era um grande desafio para ele e que seria impossível para ele me deixar. Apesar dos meus reflexos notáveis e habilidades de condução.

"Eu não sei .." Ele disse lentamente.

"Ah vamos lá , por favor, Edward?" Perguntei-lhe novamente, indo ao seu encontro e as minhas duas mãos seguraram a camisa dele, ele tinha um corpo muito mais bonito do que eu podia ver, mesmo quando ele estava vestindo uma camisa. Oh Senhor, se ele não estivesse usando uma ... Minha mente, que havia congelado momentaneamente, parecia gostar de me repreender porque eu tive insulto e mais insulto, apenas porque eu estava admirando seu físico saudável. Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Esta não seria mesmo a primeira vez que eu dirijo o Volvo." Eu tentei persuadi-lo, movendo-me ainda mais perto dele, seu atraente rosto elevando-se sobre a minha mente.

Seus olhos pareciam olhar para o lugar onde a minha alma residia. Era como se ele visse todos os meus segredos , compreendendo as minhas razões para tê-los. Seus olhos ambar cintilaram até meus lábios, que há muito já estavam separados, os meus próprios viajaram até a sua boca. Parecia tão suave, mas firme. Isso me fez querer ...

"Por que funcionou tão bem da última vez, certo?", Ele piscou, parecendo totalmente bem e inconsciente que eu ... deixa pra lá!. "Primeiro você foi passear em La Push, entrou em uma briga com um cão e deixou meu carro lá . Só para ser trazido de volta por um garoto menor de idade que deixou seu número de telefone no carro para você !" Ele disse se tornando enfurecido, "Você não vai dirigir. Sem chance".

"Edward .." Seu nome saiu da minha boca involuntariamente. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser dizer o nome dele e isto me excitou quando 'Edward' rolou da minha língua facilmente. Eu sorri, "Ele me deixou um número certo ? Por que eu não vi isso?" Eu ri da expressão perto da fúria de Edward ,nós ainda não tínhamos mudado de onde nós estávamos.

"Eu acho que devo ter colocado isso por engano ... numa fogueira." Ele sorriu facilmente. Numa fogueira, que legal.

Ah! foi e ... "Mas Eddie!"

"Oh Deus, você soa como Emmett, Tanya e metade dos alunos da Escola de Forks, todos em um só."

"Eu tentei." Eu dei uma risadinha. Sim, Bella Swan deu uma risadinha. "Mas ainda assim, tenho certeza que eu poderia convencê -lo a me deixar dirigir." Olhei em seus olhos chocados. Ai estão as reações que eu queria, eu não queria as mesmas que teve quando ele disse que gostava de outra garota, não, eu iria faze-lo se arrepender por dizer aquilo na minha presença. Mesmo que eu sabia que não poderíamos ser nada mais do que 'bons amigos'.

"Duvido". Ele sussurrou, de repente confiante.

"Eu aposto que você iria deixar sua namorada dirigir." Eu sei eu estava lamentando agora, mas ainda assim eu queria dirigir.

"Eu iria",ele disse fazendo com que meu estômago caísse nas profundezas do desespero, " Se eu tivesse uma namorada." Ele riu. Cachorro maldito.

"Eu poderia fazer isto valer a pena?", Eu disse a ele, mas pareceu sair mais como uma pergunta. Talvez essa tática daria certo.

"Sério?", Ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, "Sabe quando dizem quando parece que alguém está oferecendo o corpo para outra pessoa." Ele disse com humor.

Eu sorri e depois tentei o meu melhor para fazer o"olhar intenso", como Rosalie diria, "E se eu estiver?" Eu perguntei em um tom sensual, observando ansiosamente quando ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Dirija ... apenas dirija." Ele acenou para que eu seguisse em frente. Bem, essa não era a reação que eu estava tentando ter, mas talvez a reação da minha imaginação era um pouco avançada demais. Ele me empurrando contra o carro e me fazendo parecer um pouco espantada. Além disso, ele gostava de outra pessoa. E quando eu descobrir quem é esse alguém, ela estaria morta.

Depois de toda a luta e brincadeira, dirigir não tinha sido tão bom .. Bem, seria se ele não tivesse me feito andar devagar como se eu fosse um humano. Sério, sessenta em uma zona de trinta, era uma tortura, apesar da companhia de qualquer maneira! Edward era um idiota quando se tratava do Volvo.

Depois que ele me fez dirigir muito lentamente, chegamos a algum tipo de trilha. "Ok, então o que estamos fazendo aqui? A menos que você mudou de ideia e decidiu caçar primeiro. Eu não me importo." Eu encolhi os ombros.

Mas Edward, com seu sorriso de satisfação, balançou a cabeça, "Nós não vamos caçar ainda. Vamos caminhar para algum lugar."

"Você quer dizer correr." Nem no inferno havia alguma maneira que eu ia andar para qualquer lugar, quando não haviam humanos ao redor. Isso frustrava a finalidade da velocidade de vampiro.

"Sim, eu quis dizer correr. Deus, detalhes e detalhes." Ele revirou os olhos. Ele então abriu a porta e deu a volta para o meu lado, abrindo-a para mim. "Milady". Ele disse com um pequeno arco e um sorriso esquisito.

"Bem obrigado, Sr. Cullen". Eu fiz uma reverência perfeita(obtida depois de todos os meus ano de educação humana) para ele com um sorriso. Então eu olhei ao meu redor corretamente, "Qual o caminho? Você é o guia aqui".

Ele riu, "Eu não vou deixar você se perder, Pequena Senhorita Peituda". Nós começamos a caminhar na direção oposta da pista.

Eu gemi e segui o seu exemplo, começando em uma corrida, "Não comece de novo, Sr. Sexy".

Ele riu alto desta vez, mostrando-me seus perfeitos dentes brancos "Vou correr com você." Ele disse com um brilho nos olhos. Oh Deus,hoje não vai ser fácil...eu pensei comigo mesmo.

"Isso poderia funcionar, se eu soubesse onde você esta me levando. Tudo que eu sei e que você pode estar me levando para as profundezas da floresta para ter você assim comigo." Dei de ombros, enquanto a mata zunia passando por mim. Nenhum de nós estava prestando atenção aos nossos arredores, que era muito fácil, nós não precisávamos ver para onde estávamos indo desde que os nossos pés pareciam navegar por si mesmos.

Ele parou de correr por um segundo, tornando-se sério, "E se eu estiver?" Ele disse , com seu olhar asfixiante no meu, me imitando anteriormente. Droga.

"Então vá em frente Edward." Eu disse,empurrando-o levemente. Tentei em vão ignorar este sempre tilintante sentimento que eu tinha quando nos tocávamos.

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Não me tente, Bella." Ele soprou para fora com frustração,desistindo enquanto continuávamos no caminho pela floresta. Não era exatamente uma longa viagem ou mesmo árdua, apenas cerca de cinco quilômetros.

"Ainda estamos longe?" Perguntei-lhe depois de alguns minutos.

Ele riu novamente, "Quase, Bella." Seu sorriso, que nunca deixou o seu rosto, tornou-se mais evidente. Ele deve me achar divertida. "Olhe". Ele apontou para a nossa frente , mostrando-me uma área iluminada. Retomando o nosso ritmo, chegamos em segundos.

Quando chegamos, eu ofeguei. A pequena clareira parecia ser o lugar mais adorável que eu já tinha visto. A campina, sim, era uma campina não uma clareira, era pequena, perfeitamente redonda e cheia de flores de várias cores. A esquerda da campina eu poderia claramente ouvir o som de um riacho borbulhando. O fluxo devia fluir para o lago perto da casa dos Cullen que eu visitei na primeira noite.

"Este é o lugar onde venho para pensar." Ele sorri sem jeito, de repente tímido agora. "Vamos." Ele me conduziu para mais perto da campina. A luz do sol que descia sobre ela parecia me cegar momentaneamente.

"É lindo". Eu disse em reverência, antes de me virar e evidentemente engasgar com Edward, ele tinha aberto sua camisa ! Bella desvie o olhar, olhe para longe ... Oh Senhor, me mate agora.

"Não é a única coisa aqui que é linda". Ele disse me olhando nos olhos. Edward na luz do sol era espetacular. Ele parecia brilhar mais do que qualquer outro vampiro que eu já tinha visto. Ele era extraordinariamente belo quando o sol fazia sua pele brilhar e reluzir como se milhares de pequenos diamantes estivessem incrustados em sua superfície branca. Ele se deitou perfeitamente sobre a grama, sua camisa estava aberta no seu peito incandescente e escultural, que eu sempre tinha tempo para admirar. Seus olhos de topázio brilhantes estavam olhando para mim, examinando meu corpo como eu fazia com o dele. A campina que pareceu magnífica para mim no início, como a coisa mais fantástica do mundo, empalideceu significativamente perto de sua beleza. "Eu te assustei, Bella?", Ele me perguntou provocativamente.

"Não mais do que o habitual, Edward. Mas acho que a questão mais importante é:se eu assustei você ? ", Pisquei o olho para ele quando ele sorriu mais largo, seus perfeitos dentes brancos brilharam sob o sol. Eu me mudei para perto dele e comecei a acariciar sua mão com meus dedos, eu olhei para as nossas mãos,ambas cintilando juntas, eu gostei.

"Você é uma criatura verdadeiramente aterrorizante, Senhorita Swan". Ele respondeu de volta para mim com aquele sorriso torto lindo dele. "O que você está pensando?", Ele me perguntou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio confortável ," Isto é uma sensação estranha, o silêncio, não ser capaz de ouvir você é estranho."

"Você sabe que é como o resto do mundo se sente o tempo todo."

"Deve ser uma vida difícil." Ele refletiu quando eu acenei alegremente, "Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta." Ele afirmou então.

Eu respondi a sua pergunta com sinceridade, "Eu estava realmente pensando sobre o quanto eu queria ouvir o que você estava pensando." Eu desviei o olhar do Adonis diante de mim, para que ele não visse os meus olhos e o embaraço neles.

"Grandes mentes pensam da mesma forma." Ele citou para mim, tentando ser astuto.

"Mas os tolos raramente são diferentes." Eu respondi de volta sorrindo para ele, então respondendo sua pergunta inicial, "Eu estava desejando que isso pudesse ser real e não apenas alguma fantasia que eu sonhei. Eu estava desejando que isto nunca acabasse e que eu não estivesse aterrorizada por isto ". Eu disse séria, uma carranca rastejando sobre meu rosto.

"Eu não quero que você fique com medo, e isso pode durar para sempre." Sua voz suave acariciava o meu rosto. Eu estava feliz que ele não sabia que estava errado quando disse isso. Eu tinha feito uma promessa a mim mesma para não ir longe demais. Eu devia isso a ele.

Revirei os olhos, tentando aliviar a conversa, evitando qualquer coisa que poderia mostrar a minha circunstância, "Sim, vem com a nossa condição: Eternidade e sempre. Isto não aborrece você? Fica cansativo algumas vezes, tão enfadonho que você talvez necessite de distrações e diversões para manter-se em movimento. Realmente é triste. " Seus olhos nunca deixaram minha face enquanto eu disse essas palavras, "Eu sinto muito Edward, eu estou acabando com a conversa, não estou?"

Ele deu de ombros, "Não se desculpe, você está sendo sincera e confiando em mim o suficiente para me dizer algo sério como isso." Ele sorriu para mim trazendo meu sorriso para corresponder ao seu.

"Qual é a da sua família com a confiança?" Perguntei-lhe fitando-o atentamente, "Porque você , Esme e Alice todos me perguntaram coisas haver com confiança. Eu não entendo isso." Eu disse vasculhando o seu rosto bonito.

"Não podemos confiar em muitas pessoas por causa da nossa dieta única e não há muitos outros vampiros que gostem de nós, porque vai contra tudo o que eles fazem e da forma natural para se alimentar e sobreviver. Para eles, nós somos apenas como Bree... humanos." Ele franziu os lábios.

"Eu nunca pensei sobre isso assim." Eu refleti, "Eu acho que qualquer momento que eu estivesse em torno de vampiros que bebiam de humanos foi quando eu bebia de humanos eu mesma." Estremeci. Ou tentando fugir deles, eu acrescentei mentalmente, mas tentei banir essa parte da minha vida dos meus pensamentos, repreendendo-me por trazer essas lembranças para a frente da minha mente. Eu só queria aproveitar meu tempo com Edward, enquanto eu ainda podia.

"Eu tenho que dizer que você não é a única que está com medo aqui." Ele sorriu, trazendo todo o tópico ao momento. Edward? Assustado? Isso nem sequer passou pela minha mente.

"Você está com medo?O que poderia assusta -lo?", Eu perguntei, surpresa com sua resposta.

" Isso, Bella." ele disse suavemente para mim, sua boca acariciando o meu nome me fazendo tremer por dentro, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Eu soltei minhas mãos do braço dele neste momento, era como se dizer as palavras tomou a última gota de energia dele. Ele lentamente se sentou correndo os dedos pelos cabelos grossos bagunçados. Ele parecia que estava segurando isto por tanto tempo,que não poderia mais continuar.

Engoli as emoções que ameaçavam me invadir novamente, como havia feito dias atrás, desta vez não era a raiva que se alastrou por dentro, mas uma emoção mais poderosa. Olhei em seus olhos e vi uma tristeza profunda. "E-Eu menti para você antes, quando eu disse que gostei de alguém," eu disse a ele, sabendo que era a verdade, "Não existiu alguém. Há alguém que eu gosto. Eu gosto de você ". Minha voz falhou, o sotaque Inglês antigo lutava de sua maneira em minha garganta.

Ele sorriu para mim, sorriu. Maldição! Ele era assim tão sádico que estava gostando de assistir eu me matar antes dele? Droga. "Estou confuso". Ele esfregou a nuca em frustração, eu notei que ele fazia muito isso, era um dos seus hábitos? "Você disse que a pessoa que você gostou, não gostava de você e tinha sentimentos por outro alguém. Mas eu só tenho sentimentos por você . Somente você ".

"Você tem?" Eu sorri e olhei para a grama, eu coraria se eu pudesse. "Você gosta de mim." Eu disse as palavras tentando entende-las melhor. Edward gosta de mim. Ele gostava de mim da mesma maneira que eu gostava dele. Não eu não gosto dele. Era muito mais do que isso, mas eu não diria isso a ele. Nunca. "Então o que devemos fazer agora?" Eu perguntei, olhando em seus olhos. Eu acho que ele entendeu o duplo significado atrás de minhas palavras. Ele segurou o meu olhar por alguns instantes e depois lentamente se levantou e inclinou-se sobre a grama.

"Mas que droga." Ele murmurou, como se para si mesmo. "Agora,vou deixar que aconteça o que tiver que acontecer." Ele suspirou, como se preparando para algo,o que eu não daria para ler sua mente naquele momento, "Não se mova." Edward me ordenou esquecendo a minha pergunta, eu queria dizer que era desnecessário me falar para ficar parada, pois eu já estava enfeitiçada e congelada como gelo. Enquanto eu estava ali sentada como se estivesse congelada ele se inclinou e me beijou. Eu senti uma onda de calor e paixão enquanto seus lábios se sentiam tão bem contra os meus. Meus braços se enrolaram em volta do seu pescoço, empurrando meus dedos pelo seu cabelo cor de bronze. Era algo que eu sempre quis fazer. Eu parecia responder instintivamente a ele, mas então me afastei antes que eu me perdesse no beijo.

"Não, nós não devemos ..." Eu lutei fracamente contra os lábios de Edward, balançando a cabeça furiosamente. Resista, Bella! Resista ! A única coisa que eu queria fazer era pressionar os meus lábios com mais força contra a sua boca convidativa, mas eu tinha que pensar com clareza. Esse curto e breve beijo foi um erro. Foi exatamente o mesmo tipo de beijo acidental que Jasper e eu tropeçamos, certo? O subconsciente da minha mente estava me sacudindo, gritando na minha cara berrando que eu era louca, que eu queria mais Edward do que respirar. Não eu precisava de Edward, eu precisava dele mais do que do sangue que eu bebia.

"Você é perfeita, Bella." disse ele, se afastando um pouco de mim, minha boca ainda formigando do seu beijo. Eu estava no minimo confusa com meus sentimentos e como o beijo foi tão bom, mas eu ainda tinha tantas dúvidas, "Você é bonita demais", ele decidiu, "Muito bonita, e muito inteligente, muito teimosa, e argumentativa, e apaixonada e perfeita demais. E eu deveria saber que eu nunca teria uma chance de resistir a você. " Edward disse se inclinado para a frente novamente, tentando capturar os meus lábios, "Eu nunca poderia resistir a você , até que eu tentei, Deus sabe que eu tentei, Bella."

"Edward, eu não sou nenhuma dessas coisas," eu comecei tentando dizer o que estava passando pela minha cabeça, mas eu sabia que iria apenas sair como uma desordem. Eu empurrei suavemente os lábios dele do meu rosto, "Eu não sou esse tipo de deusa que parece que você me faz ser. Sou apenas uma garota inexperiente. Porque você não consegue ver isso?"

"Não isso não é verdade, Bella", disse ele tomando as minhas mãos nas dele. "Você é muito mais que isso. Você é corajosa , honrada, honesta, nobre, abnegada, gentil, talentosa e amável. Você é muito especial, Bella."

"M-mas -" eu argumentei, mas fui cortada por outra série de elogios.

"E você é a bela e sedutora mulher que cativou o meu coração como nenhuma outra. Bella, eu não só gosto de você . Menti quando disse isso. Eu estou apaixonado por você , você é a minha deusa. " Edward disse, com todas as emoções que ele estava sentindo por trás disto.

Eu gelei momentaneamente. Apaixonado por mim ... "E eles dizem que você não é um bom falador", eu respondi com um dos meus sorrisos . Ele riu e de repente tive a sensação como se um peso tivesse sido tirado da campina. Ficamos ali por um momento só olhando um para o outro. Eu podia sentir a atração que Edward exercia sobre mim, uma necessidade inebriante tomou conta de mim. Ele ficou mais próximo de mim fazendo com que nossos rostos ficassem a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

"E então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro." Ele sussurrou para mim, me puxando para seus braços e me abraçou.

Eu tremi ao contato saboreado o calor, "Qual sou eu? O cordeiro, eu acho?" Eu brinquei com ele quando ele riu.

"Não, Bella você é o leão. Um gatinho feroz". Ele tocou levemente o meu nariz enquanto ele piscava para mim e então ficou muito sério, "Eu te amo". Ele disse sério, parecendo vulnerável quando dizia isto, como se ele quisesse que eu soubesse, eu vi o amor em seus olhos, mas eu sabia que nunca poderia retribuir a sua declaração, a única declaração que eu sempre quis do homem que eu gostava, mas eu sabia que nunca poderia dizer a ele, salvando-o da dor que com certeza viria num futuro próximo.

Eu fui tomada por uma necessidade curiosa de sentir seus lábios nos meus, foi um beijo delicado, mas era cheio de esperança. Eu encontrei-me passando os braços em volta do pescoço e puxando-o mais perto, para aprofundar o beijo. Esse beijo pareceu crescer em intensidade e paixão. Eu sabia que estava começando a me perder em seus braços, quando eu o senti tão diferente de qualquer outro beijo que eu tinha dado antes. Os poucos homens que eu havia beijado antes foi agradável e bom e só;mas este, parece clichê , este foi muito mais. Este era inebriante, hipnotizante e sincero. Isto foi o que sempre sonhei que poderia ser e eu sabia que meus anos de espera me fizeram ficar faminta por mais. Foi Edward que finalmente se afastou, embora não muito longe de meus lábios. Isto me surpreendeu e eu sabia que estava um pouco decepcionada. "O quê ? O que há de errado?", Perguntei-lhe chocada que minha boca se sentia sozinha sem o sua nela.

"Nada, eu só acho que é hora de ir para casa. Alice vai querer mais detalhes sobre o nosso encontro." Ele suspirou encostando a testa na minha, a minha boca se separou para ir para qualquer outro beijo.

Eu me afastei dele, apesar da minha mente mais uma vez estar gritando para mim. "E é isso o que é? Um encontro?" Perguntei-lhe, com um sorriso brincando no meu rosto.

"Eu realmente espero que sim." Ele sorriu timidamente. Eu gemi, aquele rosto .. Eu queria beija -lo novamente, mas tentei resistir a tentação.

"Bem, onde nós estamos indo para a nosso próximo encontro, Sr. Cullen?" Perguntei antes dele começar a me beijar mais uma vez, desta vez muito mais furiosamente. Seu corpo em cima do meu, habilmente segurando seu peso em suas mãos. Havia alegria por trás de seus lábios e eu podia sentir seu sorriso, que era um pouco convencido, um de seus infames. Eu sorri para mim mesma, eu sabia exatamente o caminho para me livrar disto. Movendo nossos corpos de modo que eu estava no alto, eu sentei com as pernas abertas em cima dele. Eu ri com a sua expressão de espanto, vendo a diversão por trás dela. Desci para outro beijo desta vez de boca aberta. Fechando os olhos, eu deixei meus sentimentos darem o melhor de mim. Eu estava metaforicamente falando, "Que aconteça o que tiver que acontecer",como Edward tinha colocado anteriormente. Por um segundo eu me perguntei vagamente se eu estava indo muito rápido para ele, mas de repente não me importei quando senti sua boca se mover contra a minha.

Senti-me soltar um gemido quase inaldivel,minha luxúria crescendo intensamente, as minhas mãos se moveram para os seus indomados cabelos de bronze . Meu lábios queimavam, coloquei minha língua para fora da minha boca e lambi os seus lábios macios, um rosnado surgiu a partir de Edward que fez o meu corpo tremer. Ele agarrou meus pulsos e nos moveu novamente, fazendo-o ficar em cima de mim neste momento. Ele mergulhou a língua dentro na minha boca, lutando pela dominação com a minha. Suas mãos foram de meus pulso para os meus braços em algum momento e em direção a minha cintura, me segurando para que eu não tentasse me mover. Minhas mãos se agarraram a sua camisa, puxando-o para perto de mim, estranhamente consciente do encontro de nossos quadris. Eu arfei como Edward . Nossos lábios pararam de se mover contra o outro. Quando abri meus olhos, eu encontrei seus olhos negros olhando de volta para mim. Eles diziam a mesma coisa que eu tinha certeza que os meus diziam: Uau.

Em seguida, desembaraçamos nossos corpos e ficamos sentados lá por um momento. Minha mão se moveu para os meus lábios, toca-los traziam faíscas que ainda ferviam. "Nós provavelmente deveríamos ir." Edward disse com cuidado depois de limpar a garganta e levantar-se.

Eu balancei a cabeça, levantando-me instável com a ajuda da mão de Edward, que ainda me fazia vibrar mesmo depois do que seus lábios tinham feito comigo. Eu tremi. Edward suspirou antes de caminhar em direção a uma árvore, inclinando-se sobre ela. "É cedo demais, não é ?", Eu disse, minha voz soava diferente.

"Sim um pouco." Ele concordou, virando-se para mim parecendo tão confuso. Ele parecia muito gostoso. Eu balancei a cabeça com meus pensamentos. Quando Bella Swan pensava esse tipo de coisa grosseira? Ah, sim quando ela estava com um Deus. Eu era uma adolescente excitada. Olhei para Edward, cujos olhos estavam passeando para cima e para baixo no meu corpo. Parece que eu não era a única. Droga.

Fiquei imaginando o que Jasper diria quando chegássemos em casa e se ele sentiria a minha mistura combinada de emoções . Eu quebrei o juramento estúpido que eu fiz para mim mesma, eu disse que não iria começar algo que eu sabia que iria acabar da maneira que eu espero, mas a declaração de amor de Edward, sua confiança em mim, seus lábios, seu corpo, sua presença quebraram todas as esperanças do "apenas amigos". Eu sabia que era mais, eu sabia que isto era mais do que eu estava sentindo, e eu sabia que eu iria nega-lo a todos, inclusive a mim mesma. Edward nunca iria saber dos meus pensamentos ou dos sentimentos e por isso eu estava contente, seria o meu presente para ele. A ignorância era uma coisa maravilhosa: você estar sempre no escuro e nunca saber a verdade. E como todos sabem: A verdade dói.

* * *

_**YESSSS finalmente! e vocês gostaram?**_


	27. Beijar e contar

**_Beijar e Contar_**

**_Bella PoV_**

O-O que tinha acontecido? eu pensei comigo mesma enquanto Edward e eu caminhavamos de mãos dadas para casa. Não havia espaço entre nós, nossos lados bem juntos. Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta depois que deixamos a campina. Eu não acho que tenha algo a ver com o que tinha acontecido entre nós, porque aquilo foi incrível, mas sim o que viria em seguida. Meu único problema era que eu sabia que se Edward quisesse um relacionamento comigo, certamente eu iria machuca -lo. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que Edward iria passar por muita mágoa por causa de mim e da minha vida. Seria sempre desta maneira.

"Você está bem?" Edward me perguntou com compreensão escrita em seus olhos, antes de deixar escapar as minhas mãos e parar. A sensação irracional da perda me atingiu duramente, quando senti o vazio súbito na minha mão. Isso me assustou até a morte. Como eu poderia sentir esta dor apenas por largar a sua mão?

"Claro", eu disse calmamente, agraciando o com um pequeno sorriso, acalmando o meu corpo também. Ele não deveria ter que se preocupar comigo. "Eu estou apenas ..." Suspirei balançando a cabeça, "Eu realmente não sei, Edward. Tem alguma coisa, mas eu não sei como chama-la". Eu mordi meus lábios para encobrir a minha frustração.

"Gostaria que eu te ajudasse a lembrar?" Ele perguntou inclinando a cabeça para a minha, o seu alvo: os meus lábios, que eu não resisti e os umedeci durante o seu olhar examinador.

"Eu não acho que você me beijar vai me ajudar a lembrar de qualquer coisa. Isso poderia me fazer perder a cabeça." Suspirei movendo a cabeça para o lado fazendo os lábios dele escovarem a minha bochecha. Eu ouvi ele gemer com decepção.

"Tanto quanto eu gosto de beijar sua bochecha, Bella, eu prefiro o gosto dos seus lábios." Ele sussurrou, usando o dedo indicador para mover a minha cabeça, voltando-a para a frente, segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos. E então eu estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos negros, eu não pude deixar de gemer. Meus olhos lentamente exploraram o seu rosto escultural e lábios. Estudei os seus lábios perfeitos.

"Então eu acho que você vai ter que prova-los." Eu suspirei, apanhando a intensidade de seu olhar. Tão lindo .. De repente, seu sorriso torto enfeitou seu rosto, iluminando sua face antes de sua boca cair com força na minha. A queimação, que nunca saiu de meus lábios do nosso último beijo subitamente inflamou de volta a vida, fazendo meu corpo reagir de forma acalorada. Minhas mãos instantaneamente voaram para seus cabelos, as pontas dos dedos dele tocaram meus ombros e então lentamente se moveram para a minha cintura. Minha língua não resistiu e se lançou para fora da minha boca para lamber os lábios dele, pedindo a Edward pela minha entrada. Rosnando os lábios de Edward pararam de se mover contra os meus, cessando a nossa dança pelo domínio . "Eu acho que já é suficiente por enquanto ..." Ele respirou, inclinando-se contra a minha testa, suas mãos segurando as minhas.

Meus olhos vibraram ainda fechados, "Se você quiser fazer isso de novo, você sabe onde me encontrar." Eu disse, abalada pela perícia dos beijos de Edward. "Mas eu acho que nós deveríamos ir para casa agora."

"Sim, para casa, ..." Ele repetiu, removendo a testa da minha, mas uma de suas mãos permaneceu na minha. Ele começou a andar comigo na ponta dos meus pés .

* * *

Eu acho que eu deveria saber o que iria acontecer quando chegássemos em casa. Mas, claro eu estava muito entretida com Edward que eu não estava preparada para o grito que veio da casa, quando nos aproximamos do lago, já não de mãos dadas. Edward e eu decidimos que Esme não precisava entrar em combustão espontânea. Eu só não sabia que não era com Esme que eu precisava me preocupar. Mas eu pensei que a Duende-vidente já estaria preparada para o tal evento que aconteceu na campina .

Eu, certamente, estava errada.

"Bella! Edward!" A maluca ágil de cabelos pretos havia gritado, "Como foi o pequeno encontro de vocês?"

"Encontro?" Edward disse a ela com uma expressão confusa, "Qual encontro?" Ele se virou para mim, "Você sabe do que ela está falando?" Eu quase ri alto quando vi a face louca de Alice.

"Eu nunca sei sobre o que Alice fala. Por que agora seria diferente?" Eu disse a ele de volta com apenas a mesma expressão. Eu a ouvi bufar e cruzar os braços .

"Eu vou deixar as duas senhoritas conversarem. Tenho certeza que minha irmã está morrendo de vontade de saber o que aconteceu." Ele piscou para mim antes de ir para a porta da frente.

"Não se preocupe, Eddie." Eu o chamei, "Eu não sou de beijar e sair contando." Enviei-lhe uma das suas próprias piscadas de volta. Eu podia ouvir sua risada quando ele atravessou a porta.

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia!" Alice disse batendo palmas levemente, "Que beijos estavam envolvidos."

"Claro que você sabia, você estava assistindo." Eu vi em seus olhos que ela estava prestes a discordar, "Não negue isto, eu conheço você ." Eu suspirei antes de caminhar para a casa.

"Espere!" Ela disse agarrando o meu braço e sussurrou: "Pare de pensar assim. Eu sei o que você estava planejando fazer quando você estava na campina e eu estou te dizendo: ele iria morrer. " Visões da face de Edward, não o rosto feliz que eu vi nesta tarde, mas um rosto desagradável e estoico tomou seu lugar. Ele ainda estava lindo.

"Pare de me mostrar isso." Eu rosnei, "As minhas escolhas são minhas escolhas e o que quer que seja que aconteça, porque elas não são intencionais".

"Eu só espero que você saiba o que você está fazendo, Bella". Ela suspirou com um olhar melancólico. Ela me olhou por um momento, "Para ser honesta, você não parece muito feliz com esta tarde".

Eu quase suspirei de alívio com a mudança de tema, Alice deve ter visto que hoje não era o dia para discutir coisas mórbidas, quando eu estava em tal bom humor. "Não, não, não! Eu estou! Eu só estou um pouco assustada. Eu acho que eu nunca fiz nada como isso antes ..." Eu suspirei, "Eu não sei. Eu ainda não sei mesmo o que é isto, então não quero aumentar minhas esperanças Alice".

"Ah, mas as minhas esperanças já estão nas alturas. Elas tem estado desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez na Escola de Forks; tive uma visão do beijo você sabe."

"Sério?"

"Sim, Edward quase desmaiou, se isso é possível. Ou poderia ter sido por causa do pão que Emmett o fez engolir naquela manhã.. ." Ela deu uma risadinha com isto, eu balancei minha cabeça ao absurdo de nossa família. Ela exalou alto, "Então você está com medo? De quê ?"

"Eu tenho medo de quanto tempo vai demorar até que tudo de errado." Eu toquei meus lábios com meu dedo indicador, que ainda ardiam, "Ele disse que me amava e eu não pude dizer nada. Eu só o beijei."

"O quê ? Mas Bella"

"Por favor, não diga isso, Alice. Não diga que eu o amo porque ... eu não consigo, ok?"

"Você esta finalmente chegando lá, Bella. Edward confessou seus sentimentos por você e você não pode negar seus sentimentos por ele. Você me disse que você poderia possivelmente estar apaixonada por ele. Não estrague isso é a sua única chance, por favor lembre-se disso. "

"Apaixonada? Não. Caindo na luxúria? mais provável."

"Bella .." Ela disse o meu nome como se tivesse pena de mim. Eu não precisava de sua piedade. Eu já tenho o bastante de mim mesma.

"Vamos para dentro." Eu disse com um sorriso artificial. "Eu não quero que Carlisle se preocupe." Eu agarrei o braço de Alice e a arrastei até a varanda e para dentro da casa .

"Bella, eu pensei que você nunca iria entrar." Esme sorriu para mim, seus pensamentos não produziam nada além do que alegria e expectativas para o futuro. Não tão cedo, Esme, por favor.

"Alice, o que você estava falando com Bella que foi tão importante que você teve que fugir do nosso jogo?" Emmett disse com um tom de voz distraído, os olhos estavam grudados na tela da TV. Os olhos de Jasper se dividiam entre o jogo estupido de carro que Emmett e ele estavam jogando e Alice. Garotos ...

Olhei ao redor da sala procurando pela pessoa que eu mais queria ver. Esse pensamento me parou. Quando Edward se tornou tão importante para mim? Eu sabia a resposta: ele sempre foi tão importante. Ele e Carlisle estavam sentados em um dos sofás, enquanto Esme estava no sofa de dois lugares com Rosalie, discutindo tecidos para o quarto de hospedes.

"Como foi seu dia?" Carlisle perguntou a Edward quando Alice e eu entramos na sala. Alice rapidamente fez seu caminho para o colo de Jasper e sentou-se. Eu, por outro lado me apoiei na parede, eu senti a superfície irregular e sorri. Isto costumava ser um grande buraco com o formato de Tanya nele. Aparentemente, toda a família pensou que seria divertido esperar por mim e Edward. Carlisle pensava que nos poderíamos ter ido caçar juntos. Ele deve ter notado os olhos negros de Edward e tinha pensado o que estávamos fazendo na floresta se não tínhamos caçado e decidiu que preferia não saber. Eu ainda era a sua irmãzinha afinal.

"Bom, eu acho." Edward encolheu os ombros para seu pai, meu interior de repente se contorceu com a dor. Será que ele não gostou de passar seu tempo comigo? Por que ele estava mentindo para sua família? Os pensamentos ridículos saíram da minha cabeça, logo que entraram, nós dois tínhamos decidido manter as coisas calmas. Isso é se Alice não organizou um casamento para nós ainda .. Oh Deus ...

"O que vocês fizeram?" Rosalie perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Nada". Respondemos em quase harmonia.

"Sério?" Emmett atirou, "Será que alguém realmente acredita neles?".

"Não". "Nãooo." "Claro que não." "Oh, por favor." "Não mesmo". Foram a série de respostas.

"Então, os detalhes .." Alice disse esfregando as pequenas mãos juntas do colo de Jasper.

"Como Bella disse antes. Ela não é de beijar e sair contando." Edward sorriu, ouvi Esme gritar mental. Ah muito esperto, Edward ... Esme estava prestes a cantar a melodia da Marcha Nupcial para ela mesma antes dele abrir sua grande(e linda feita para mim) boca, e agora ela estava prestes a procurar um lugar para a lua de mel ... Excelente.

Nós voltamos para o silêncio, provavelmente por uma falsa sensação de segurança antes que Ali, Rose e Esme pulassem sobre mim.

"Satisfeita". Eu disse do nada.

"O quê ?" Carlisle perguntou-me na frente de todos da nossa família.

"Satisfeita, eu me sinto feliz e satisfeita." Eu sorri, olhando para Edward que parecia confuso e chocado.

"Tudo bem ..." Emmett disse antes que Jasper e ele começaram outro jogo. Eu não pude ver sobre o que era, tudo ao meu redor estava tipo borrado enquanto eu olhava para o rosto sorridente de Edward.


	28. Complexo Jogo de Xadrez

**_Complexo jogo de xadrez_**

**_Normal Pov_**

Sim, a voz pensava, esse homem vai traze-la de volta para mim. Ela vai voltar para casa . "Minha querida você poderia mandá -lo entrar?" A doce e repugnante voz do vampiro de milhares de anos pediu ao seu bem mais estimado.

"Claro, meu senhor." Foi com uma voz de sino e um sorriso desdenhoso que a linda de cabelos claros respondeu. A aparentemente jovem, agitada com o ciúmes e com desconfiança saiu no corredor principal. Quem aquela criatura vulgar, achava que ele era, valsando na vida perfeita deles afirmando que ele poderia encontra-la ? A garota zombou, aquele vampiro insolente não sabia exatamente quem ele era, ele não percebeu que os Volturi tinham rastreadores superiores em sua posses, até mesmo que eles sabiam onde a mulher estava . De certa forma.

A garota foi em direção da silhueta que estava petulantemente encostada na parede do castelo, "Você ", ela gritou sem se incomodar em patéticamente disperdiçar seu tempo com o nome do vampiro, " Aro deseja vê -lo."

" Até que enfim." O homem loiro se endireitou de onde estava encostado e foi em direção da garota. "Mostre-me o caminho, Garotinha".

Jane, furiosa com a ousadia do vampiro, rosnou para ele, "Eu recomendo que você esqueça sua insolência ,a menos que você queira sentir a minha ira." Ela rosnou, internamente um choque de excitação passou pelo seu corpo de criança quando ela pensou em infligir dor a este ... homem .

Irada, ela empurrou as portas de madeira para o salão principal, com prazer imediato quando viu seu mestre, seu único mestre. Aro podia não ter transformado Jane ou seu irmão, mas ele certamente foi mais útil do que o seu verdadeiro criador.

"Querida, obrigado por trazer o nosso convidado para me ver. Por favor, chame Caius e Marcus para esta conversa. Penso que seria melhor se todos nós fossemos testemunhas disso."

"Claro, Aro". Ela disse com um sorriso de criança. Aro não pode se conter e sorriu com o controle que exercia sobre a pequena vampira sádica, quando a menina saiu da sala mais uma vez.

Aro esperou até que ele ouviu a porta se fechar e o silêncio encheu seus ouvidos, uma vez mais antes de falar "Sr. Whiterdale, o que posso fazer por você ?"

"Você sabe o que, Aro". O vampiro respondeu com uma ferroada em sua voz, numa mudança mais uma vez para sua atitude arrogante.

Aro sorriu e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, "E o que é?" Claro que já sabia o que esse vampiro estava oferecendo, ele fez um esforço para apertar sua mão logo de inicio quando o Nomade caminhou para dentro do castelo, como se fosse o dono, Jane tinha tomado uma antipatia imediata para ele, não que Aro pudesse discordar dela, mas ele segurou sua língua. Ele estava intrigado com a oferta deste vampiro confiante .

"Eu quero ela de volta." Foi a resposta imediata do loiro.

"Eu receio que eu não tenho nenhuma ideia a quem você está se referindo". Aro olhou o vampiro diante dele, apertando as mãos e inclinando a cabeça. Era muito melhor deixar que as pessoas viessem até ele antes dele fazer o seu movimento; no seu complexo jogo de xadrez.

"Eu acho que você sabe, Aro". O loiro cruzou os braços, um sinal de que ele queria se proteger. Interessante , pensou o líder de cabelo cor de ébano. "Todos no nosso mundo sabem do seu dom impressionante, e eu me lembro claramente de apertar a sua mão. Eu sei que você estava olhando a minha mente. Então, por que devemos perder tempo com os detalhes?" Ele também inclinou a cabeça.

"Tão certo, meu amigo. É verdade." O pequeno sorriso que Aro jogou em seu rosto através desta conversa de repente cresceu mais amplo, "É claro, eu sei que você gostaria de ter a garota de volta em seu poder, mas tenho que recusar a sua oferta. Entenda, os Volturi a acham muito útil e é nosso desejo recupera -la. Ela foi nossa primeiro. " Aro falou com um tom muito condescendente, o vampiro estava visivelmente frustrado com ele. Bom.

"Ah, mas Aro". O vampiro caminhou vagarosamente para perto do trono de Aro, "Eu posso traze-la de volta para você . Contanto que eu esteja ao lado dela. .. Ela é muito importante para mim."

Aro riu, "Sim, sua paixão cega por ela é estranha, mas eu não preciso de uma explicação, ela era muito bonita, mesmo como uma humana. E uma ferramenta tão poderosa .." A mulher era a rainha no tabuleiro de xadrez de Aro. E procura-la tinha o deixado muito irritado, algo que Aro nunca foi, "Se você a trouxer de volta para mim, então eu vou concede-la a você, mas ela deve ir em toda missão Volturi que eu desejar. Está claro, meu jovem amigo? "

"Como cristal, Aro". Os olhos vermelhos do vampiro se estreitaram, "Eu diria que nós deveríamos apertar as mãos para fechar o nosso acordo, mas eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia." Ele sorriu.

"Com certeza." Aro riu.

"Eu deveria começar então, vou informa-lo de qualquer informação que seja necessária e uma atualização periódica do meu paradeiro." Isso não será necessário, mas se você insisti , Aro pensou quando ele sorriu e acenou para o homem.

"Se isso é tudo, eu vou sair agora." O homem loiro se endireitou.

"Claro." Aro disse, permanecendo sentado, "Se eu posso lhe dar um conselho seria: por favor adquira uma camisa enquanto você estiver no Novo Mundo. Você não gostaria de assustar os pobres humanos da América até a morte, não é ? " Ele sorriu.

Um pequeno e educado sorriso surgiu da garganta do loiro, "Como você quiser. Foi um prazer fazer negócio com você , Aro". Ele disse dando um aceno de cabeça antes de caminhar em direção da única saída.

Aro fechou os olhos, "O prazer é todo meu, James."

* * *

**Bree PoV**

Bella, Edward vocês estão me fazendo ficar louca aqui , pensei com um suspiro, puxando os fones de ouvido e jogando-os em minha escrivaninha de madeira coberta com todos os tipos de livros, alguns de uma língua estranha chamada: "Matemática". Quero dizer, vamos lá , Trigômetria de lição de casa não parece ser importante no grande plano da existência, quando eu penso sobre os novos amigos que conheci ao longo da semana passada. Nada realmente parece ser importante quando penso no mundo místico que me foi dito quando criança para me assustar .Os vampiros estúpidos são reais e não algo que Bram Stoker criou em sua mente. Estúpido Riley por ter uma namorada que não era eu. Estúpidos Bella e Edward por não perceberem que eles estavam tão apaixonados que uma humana de quinze anos poderia ver. Estúpida eu por me envolver.

Quero dizer, vampiros sim eu sabia sobre eles por causa do meu irmão, chamado Fred. Meu irmão estúpido e malcheiroso, mas não de uma família inteira de vampiros equipada com uma mamãe com presas e papai morcego. Eu nem sequer cheguei a conhecê -los, Alice a alegre com o cabelo espetado que me vestiu, disse algo sobre como eu estava prestes a ser assaltada ou algo assim e Bella e Edward vestidos em seus trajes Mulher-Maravilha e Superman, vieram me salvar.

Seja como for, eu tenho que esquecer tudo. Assim como me esqueci de Fred ... Oh espere, o poder estúpido dele não parece funcionar.

Foi estupidez do meu irmão até mesmo pensar que iria, quer dizer, provavelmente há algum tipo de regra para irmãos de Vampire no Mundo que diz que esses poderes não funcionam em sua irmã. Então, quando ele tentou toda a sua coisa de me "repelir", eu tive que segurar meu nariz e lembrar-lo que eu vivi com o seu fedor durante tempo suficiente e que eu era imune. A brincadeira ajudou a aceitar que meu irmão se transformou em uma criatura mística. Ele se transformou em um vampiro e me deixou. O BABACA SE FOI.

Ele saiu dizendo que seu melhor amigo Riley, estaria sempre aqui para mim, pois 'Riley sempre pensou em mim como uma irmã ". Que duro golpe, não era como se o estúpido Loiro nojento fosse o centro da minha existência desde que eu tinha, eu não sei, TRÊS ANOS!

Ouça como eu sou tão superficial. Meu irmão foi torturado até a "morte" (como Bella o colocou) e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era sobre um garoto, eu sou uma adolescente.

Minha cabeça estava começando a martelar, "Eu preciso de uma aspirina." e uma corda , eu pensei com sarcasmo. Levantei-me de meu assento balançando um pouco, por ter me levantado muito rapido, eu sempre fui uma cadela desajeitada, e caminhei até a cozinha. Quando eu cheguei lá eu peguei um copo do armário e abri a torneira deixando-a correr por alguns momentos.

Quando eu estava procurando a aspirina, o telefone estúpido tocou. "Maldição!" Eu gritei enquanto eu corria para o telefone, com a certeza que era o imbecil do meu pai . Meu querido papai, que estava bêbado todas as noites que eu o vi. Não era como se o telefonema pudesse ser da minha mãe. Porque? você pergunta? Ah, só porque ela está morta, ela morreu durante o parto. E eu fui a desgraça na vida do meu pai mais-santo-que-o-maluco-do-papa . Todas as coisas que eu disse a Bella e Edward eram uma espécie de verdade ... Eu acho. Nancy e minha mãe eram as melhores amigas quando ela morava em Forks e estava ... viva e eu estava hospedado na casa do Bier, mas eu realmente duvido que meu pai se importava sobre onde eu estava. Eu nem acho que ele se lembrava deu ter dito que iria visitar Nancy e Riley.

"Alô, residência dos Tanner" Falei para o aparelho.

"Hey garota, como vai?" Meu rosto inteiro explodiu em um sorriso, eu acreditava firmemente que ele podia ouvir meu sorriso.

"Tio C?" , Gritei.

"O próprio, Breezy". Revirei os olhos no seu apelido estúpido para mim. Breezy - cabeça sempre nas nuvens. Haha, muito engraçado. "Você vai me dizer como você está ou não?"

"Oh, eu estou bem, Charlie". Eu sorri, "Como você e a menina nova estão?¨

Houve silêncio por um tempo, " Rennie? Ela está bem. Eu acho." Uh oh, problemas no paraíso.

"O que quer dizer, eu acho "? Você quer que eu chute o traseiro dela?" Perguntei-lhe.

A risada de Charlie ecoou do telefone, "Não, você pode apenas ficar em Settle e esperar que eu vá te visitar. Rennie e eu estamos fazendo uma pausa permanente por um tempo."

Eu senti meus olhos se estreitarem, eu estava estranhamente protetora de Charlie,ele teve seu coração partido durante seu primeiro e único casamento com alguma cadela volúvel que fugiu para Phoenix, depois de um aborto. Então eu me lembro dele me contando sobre uma mulher mais jovem que ele passou a viver, ela saiu correndo depois de alguns anos. "A ruptura é permanente, huh?" Então ela quebrou o seu coração? "

Ele desdenhou, "Sim, ela o fez." Eu podia quase sentir o quão miserável ele estava a partir daqui.

Meu tom tornou-se frio, "Quem foi dessa vez?"

"O que?" Ele me perguntou.

"Com quem ela dormiu ?" Eu conhecia a personagem Rennie , ela flertava com todos que tivessem um pau. Eu sabia que isto nunca iria durar quando eu vi como ... descuidada ela era.

"Algum jogador de beisebol chamado Phil, aparentemente, eles estão apaixonados." Era minha vez de zombar.

"Eu tenho certeza que eles estão. Então, quando você vai voltar para casa?" Perguntei, então, sabendo que aquilo seria o seu próximo plano de ação. Forks era a única mulher em sua vida que nunca foi embora, ou então como ele me disse antes prosseguindo o comentário de como Forks era uma cidade pequena construída de tijolos e com caipiras.

"Tão logo quanto possível". Ele respondeu, "Diga-me, o que está acontecendo? Ouvi dizer que você visitou Biers na semana passada."

"Sim, foi um fim de semana agitado, eu conheci alguns novos moradores de Forks que se mudaram a alguns anos atrás. Pessoas agradáveis."

Sua resposta foi instantânea, "Você quer dizer a família Cullen." Então, ele sabia deles, mas claro que ele não sabe sobre eles e sua ... situação .

"Você já ouviu falar deles?" Eu perguntei desconfiada.

Ele riu, "Bree, eu fui o chefe de polícia de uma cidade pequena como um chupão como você gosta de chama -la. Claro que eu conheço. Dr. Cullen é muito talentoso."

"E a sua filha." Eu murmurei, referindo-me ao gosto de Alice por roupas. Droga, a cadela com certeza sabia se vestir. Acho que ela teve como zilhões de anos para praticar.

"Filha? Qual delas?."

"Todas as três." Eu respondi. Bella era sua filha, certo? Ah, eu não me lembro. Era algum tipo de parentesco por sangue ..

"Ele só tem duas meninas." Charlie falou, seu senso de espião deve estar formigando.

Merda ...

"I-Isso o que eu disse." Eu disse, nervosa, coçando a minha nuca.

"Hmm, não," Charlie fez uma pausa, "Não você disse três".

"Sua audição está muito boa, o que não costuma acontecer, Char." Eu disse coçando minha cabeça, me xingando por minha estupidez. E boca grande. E coxas grandes.

"Bel-Bree". Ele disse em um tom tolerante.

Eu congelei, "Do que você estava prestes a me chamar?"

Era a sua vez de falar confusamente. "Bree, que foi o nome que sua mãe lhe deu."

"Não, você disse primeiro 'Bel'." Eu disse com uma voz séria.

"Não, eu não disse." Minha ansiedade e suspeitas aumentaram.

"Charles .." Eu disse seu nome completo. Ele odiava o seu nome completo.

Ele resmungou, "Tudo bem, eu estava prestes a chamar você de Bella. Satisfeita?"

"O que? Porque?" Eu era grata que estávamos fora do meu assunto delicado, mas para avançar para este ... foi uma tortura.

"Porque você me faz lembrar de uma Bella que eu conheci. Uma Bella Swan, ela era uma parente nossa."

"Sério? Onde ela está agora?"

"Provavelmente morta." Engoli em seco. Poderia ser a mesma pessoa? Nah ... Não é possível. Certo?

"Ah .. me desculpe." Fechei os olhos, não querendo causar mais nenhuma dor em Charlie.

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo, "Não precisa." Ele disse baixinho antes de limpar a garganta, "Então você estava falando sobre os Cullens?"

"Sim, eles são boas pessoas. Muito boas." Sussurrei ao telefone.

* * *

**_Então surpresas? Quando li este capítulo eu fiquei, Ohhh...James e Bella tiveram tipo alguma coisa? Isso eu nem imaginava._**

**_Lembrando que mais 6 capítulos e já alcançamos a fic original, ai vamos depender dos up dates da escritora. Neste meio tempo pretendo começar uma outra tradução, espero que vocês gostem._**


	29. Piano

**_Piano_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu estudava a face do Adonis de cabelos de cobre, meu rosto preguiçosamente encostado em um punho fechado. Eu estava tentando conseguir alguma atenção de certo vampiro. Cuja atenção no momento estava presa em História da Música. Era um livro sobre um assunto que ele provavelmente já conhecia, a memória fotográfica era uma coisa maravilhosa. Tão lindo, foram as únicas palavras que me vieram a mente, eu não sei porque Edward odiaria se eu disse a ele que ele era lindo. Não, isso não era verdade. Ele não se importaria, já que Edward me ama. Edward me ama.

Eu estreitei mais os meus olhos, até que eram apenas fendas. Sim, Edward me ama ... Isso não era uma coisa boa. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o livro enquanto ele virava as páginas suavemente, "Por que você está olhando para mim, Amor?" ,Foi a pergunta que veio do Adonis', quero dizer de Edward ,de sua linda boca vermelha . Bella, calma, eu avisei minha mente que estava rumando para o melhor.

Amor era o novo apelido que adquiri de Edward, ele achou apropriado; 'Eu te amo, não amo ? E você odeia todos os outro apelidos que você tem, então eu preciso te dar um novo ",meu argumento foi: Amor não era adequado, mas, aparentemente Edward não apreciava o uso da Gramatica, embora o Querido Edward não tivesse nada contra isto. Claro que, sendo a mulher maravilhosamente teimosa que sou, eu argumentei que 'Amor' soava cafona. Edward então me perguntou se eu achava melhor ser chamada de 'Pequena Senhorita Peituda' e que ele iria me chamar se eu preferisse. Essa pequena declaração lhe rendeu uma pancada na cabeça.

Alice tinha começado a nós chamar de ¨Bellward¨. Ha ha, muito engraçado. Bella + Edward = Bellward. Quanta inteligência. Alice disse que misturar os nomes era uma coisa fofa para casais. Ela decidiu que precisávamos fazer um monte de coisas fofas como um casal, e assim disse para reservar um tempo na semana para 'Hora de aprendizado de coisas fofas para casais ", onde Edward e eu nos sentaríamos em uma sala para" estudarmos ". Então nós começamos a fazer no sofá em vez disso. Edward disse que nos estávamos estudando ... o corpo um do outro. Assim como Alice nos chamou de "Bellward", eu tinha começado a chamar Alice e Jasper de¨ Jalice¨.

Meu olhar ainda estava imóvel, "Você nunca tocou para mim." Meu tom era acusatório.

Ele conhecia esse tom tão bem. Bem o suficiente para saber quando eu estava irritada, seus olhos voaram para os meus instantaneamente, "O quê ?"

"Seu piano, você nunca tocou para mim." Eu sentei no sofá , cruzando os braços meus olhos ainda sobre Edward.

Ele sentou-se ereto " Eu não toquei? Eu penso que toquei, uma vez." Minha cabeça balançou em negação, começando antes mesmo dele terminar a frase. Sério? Ele pensou que ia escapar de tocar para mim com essa desculpa? Ele estava tentando insultar a minha inteligência?

"Eu receio que você não o fez." Eu me reprimi com o insulto, "Mas eu gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar." Eu sorri, "Você vai me dar a honra de ouvir você tocar alguma coisa para mim, Maestro?", Eu sorri interiormente, eu vi a inquietação sobre ele, minha cabeça se inclinou para o lado.

Ele franziu a testa, "Bem ..", Ele não poderia dizer não para mim, ele me ama.

Eu tremia com meus pensamentos; sim, aparentemente, ele acha que me ama, isso não significa que ele vai pular de um penhasco se eu pedisse agradável o suficiente "Por favor, Edward?" ,Eu deslizei mais perto dele no sofá duplo, tão perto que nossos narizes estavam perto de se tocar.

Ele abriu a boca, "Eu estou trabalhando em algo no momento, mas ainda não está pronto. Não tão perfeito." Seus olhos escureceram varrendo minha face, eu conduzi a minha mão para cima e a passei pelo seu cabelo. Seu cabelo sempre me matando, como poderia algo tão bagunçado parecer tão bom?

"Eu poderia te ajudar, se você quisesse."

"Bella". Ele disse como um aviso, não o sussurro cheio de luxúria que eu queria, "Ainda não, isto não é certo."

"Por favor, Edward. Apenas uma vez".

"Não."

"Não é justo." Eu bufei, me movendo tão longe dele quanto o assento me permitia e cruzei meus braços depois ,"Todo mundo já ouviu as incríveis habilidades de Edward no piano, porque eu não posso?"

"Mas você pode, basta olhar para uma das memórias de Esme." Revirei os olhos, o meu dom não podia apenas consertar qualquer problema que surgisse. Alice não consegue lembrar de nada do seu passado ... Ah, Bella pode ver o passado, só peça a ela para descobrir sobre o passado de Alice, Bella pode fazer qualquer coisa . Emmett não pode se lembrar de seu chocolate favorito quando criança ... Não tenha medo gente, Bella pode fazer um ¨mambo jambo na mente dela e ver as suas memórias.

Inteligência - insultada.

Fechei os olhos,me forçando a acalmar. Quero dizer, vamos lá ! Eles deveriam saber que eu só posso ver em sua mente se eles se lembrassem do que aconteceu . Minha pequena voz interior de anjo falou: mas Bella, você não lhes disse essas coisas, você não lhes disse nada ...

"Isto não é o mesmo." Eu não sabia se eu estava falando com Edward ou a mim mesmo, "Eu quero ouvir o concerto ao vivo, não a reprodução gravada." Eu olhei para ele através de meus cílios, " Por favor ..."

"Bella .." Ele lamentou, fechando os olhos.

"Por favor, Edward." Perguntei-lhe, meu lábio inferior ligeiramente salientado quando ele não respondeu.

"Não, beicinho não, eu não posso dizer não ao seu beicinho." Esta nova informação fez meu coração morto palpitar e as engrenagens da minha mente permanentemente de dezesseis anos funcionarem... Tantas coisas que eu poderia fazer ...

"Por favor?", Eu disse para ele me aproximando mais uma vez, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Não diga 'por favor' assim .. eu não aguento, Amor." Meu sorriso interno se ampliou, muito mais coisas que eu poderia fazer com essa informação. Eu sabia que hoje seria um dia produtivo ...

"Eu vou fazer valer a pena." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Antes que eu percebesse eu estava ao lado de Edward no banquinho do piano. "Você deve estar querendo me matar, Amor."

"Talvez sim, talvez não."

"Eu adoro um mistério." Ele sorriu antes de beijar minha bochecha, "Você é adorável."

Minha mente parou. Do que ele me chamou?, "O que?", Perguntei-lhe, querendo esclarecer suas palavras. Eu acho que não ouvi, eu tinha certeza que ele disse a palavra com 'A'.

Ele sorriu e então deu um beijinho no meu nariz, "Você ". beijinho, "é ", beijinho, "Adorável". Meu corpo congelou instantaneamente.

Não. Ele. Não .Disse. Isso.

Meus olhos se fecharam, "Se você beijar o meu nariz mais uma vez eu vou quebrar o seu nariz. " Eu avisei calmamente, quando ele estava prestes a beijar o meu nariz novamente. O que ele era? Um pássaro?

"O quê ?", Ele perguntou com um sorriso novamente, "Você tem uma aversão a ser chamada de 'adorável'?" O humor pesava em sua voz. Eu acho que**_ Assward_**, quero dizer Edward, estava tentando me distrair.

**_***Nota: como sempre não querendo quebrar a brincadeira das palavras, eu achei melhor não traduzir, que Ass significaria Burro, Idiota. BURROWARD...HAHAHA_**

"Não benzinho. ..", Eu disse doentiamente doce, agora quem isso faz lembrar? Tanya, alguém?, "Eu estava prestes a dizer o quanto você parecia,Tão lindo,hoje... especialmente quando você estava lendo o seu livrinho sobre piano", Eu pisquei para ele, apertando suas bochechas, "Tão fofinho."

Voltei a olhar nos olhos dele somente para perceber que seu olho esquerdo tremia, "Eu te odeio". Foi sua resposta final a minha provocação.

Mudei o meu corpo para ficar ao lado dele e sussurrei,"Não, você não me odeia, Eddie. Você me ammaaa . "

"Bella, eu não posso te amar quando você soa como Tanya.É muito assustador." Ele sussurrou de volta, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura,se prendendo a mim. "Mas acho que ainda posso te beijar, mesmo que você soa como uma succubus assustadora." Ele disse, elevando-se sobre mim, eu nem percebi que ele tinha nos reposicionado, assim eu estava deitada em cima do banquinho do piano, com os braços dele ainda travados em conjunto pelas minhas costas.

"Mas eu sou sua succubus assustadora, então isso não importa." Eu respirei, olhando para os seus lábios. Merda! Merda, Merda, Merda! Eu não disse isso! Não. ..

Ele sorriu com as minhas palavras, "Sim, você é minha." O homem estava me seduzindo dizendo as coisas que meu coração queria, mas minha mente sabia que não podia ter. Este homem é uma criatura cruel ,muito cruel.

"Anda logo e me beije, **_Assward"_**. Eu disse com firmeza, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa e puxando-o mais e mais perto de mim. Nossos lábios se encontraram em um áspero, mas apaixonado beijo. As minhas mãos encontraram o caminho para o seu cabelo rapidamente. Depois de um tempo o seu toque lambeu os meus lábios superiores, implorando passagem para a minha boca, claro, eu a abri para ele. Se eu morresse beijando Edward, eu seria uma vampira feliz.

A porta da sala do piano de Edward se abriu, "Merda!"

Nossos lábios congelaram. Aquela voz ... Carlisle! Nenhum de nós estava prestando atenção aos pensamentos ao redor, eu estava muito ocupada me perdendo no toque de Edward. Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava virando uma garota. Edward estava do outro lado da sala longe de mim em um instante. Eu não sabia se era Edward fazendo a coisa certa ou se foi Carlisle que o jogou. De qualquer maneira ...

Eu reorganizei minha parte superior, Edward deve ter ficado ocupado brincando com ela. "Huh, Olá irmão."

"Bella, Edward." Carlisle disse da porta com a mão cobrindo os olhos._ Isso é algo que um irmão / pai não deveria ter que ver. Acho que estou permanentemente traumatizado._

Sim, certo. "Eu vou dar um palpite e dizer que vocês dois ... estão... juntos."Ele largou as mãos, pensando que já era seguro e respirou profundamente.

"Eu diria que você esta correto." Edward disse esfregando a testa, "Não é algo que Bella e eu discutimos ainda". Eu percebi que Edward estava certo, nós não tínhamos falado sobre o que eramos. Eu sabia que ele queria que nós fossemos, eu sabia da ideia que ele pensava em nós como nós, mas nunca disse isso. Estávamos juntos? Meu interior me abandonou com o pensamento. Eu sabia minha resposta. Mesmo se eu tivesse que deixa-lo, ele ainda seria meu. Assim como eu era dele.

Carlisle suspirou, "Então vocês estão apenas ... brincando um com o outro." Ele olhou para mim e para o piano e para as persianas. _Eu não posso olhar para esse instrumento da mesma forma novamente._

"NÃO!" Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo, nos inclinando para frente nos nossos respectivos lugares .

"Então ..." Ele disse antes de parar, de repente farto, "Não quero saber ..." Ele disse se virando e saindo pela porta. _Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Separadamente. Eu só quero ver Esme. Minha irmã não é mais a minha irmãzinha e meu filho é finalmente um homem. Maldição._

"Ah". Eu disse depois que Carlisle saiu, deixando a porta totalmente aberta.

Edward e eu nós olhamos, nós encarando pelo o que pareceu horas. Nenhum de nós respirou uma única palavra, antes da situação ficar clara. Nós dois caímos na gargalhada com a hilaridade de tudo isto. Carlisle tinha entrado e nós pego, em cima do banquinho do piano.

"Eu mal posso esperar por essa conversa." Edward murmurou, tentando recuperar o fôlego e em seguida caminhou até mim.

"Nem eu". Eu disse enquanto ele voltou a se sentar no banquinho do piano, "Você pode tocar piano para mim agora."

"Eu prefiro brincar com você ." Ele murmurou no meu cabelo.

"Edward .." Eu gemia.

"Bella .." Ele gemeu de volta, "Eu toco a parte que eu quero tocar para você assim que estiver pronta,ela é para você , mas talvez ainda não seja tão perfeita como você ."

Houve um pequeno puxão no meu coração. Este homem, eu não merecia seu amor, eu não merecia seus beijos, eu não merecia a sua música. Eu não merecia ele. "Edward, eu não sou metade tão perfeita como você acha que eu sou. Eu matei pessoas."

"Eu também"

"Eu machuquei as pessoas que gostam de mim muitas vezes."

"Eu também"

Fechei os olhos, ele não entendia, "Por que você me ama?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Eu amo você porque você é você . Você é sensível, mas você não admiti isso. Você se importa com a sua família. Você olha para aqueles em necessidade. Você é gentil. Você é uma teimosa. Você é forte. Você é você . E eu te amo. Eu tenho te amado já faz algum tempo- " Ele começou a falar até que eu o silenciei com um beijo ardente .

"Edward, você descreveu a si mesmo." Eu disse, esperando que ele entendesse o que eu estava dizendo, então eu me levantei o puxando comigo. "Vamos, vamos incomodar Em, Rose, Jazz e Alice".

"Seria um prazer." Ele sorriu antes de nós conduzir para a porta de mãos dadas.

"ESPERE!ELES FIZERAM O QUE?", Eu ouvi Esme guinchar de felicidade.

Meu estúpido irmão não pode ficar de boca fechada. "Pensando bem," Edward disse, "Vamos ficar aqui por um tempo."

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando e parei lembrando de algo: minutos após o evento com Carlisle, o divino Carlisle tinha praguejado. .. duas vezes! Eu acho que até mesmo o melhor de nós erra.

* * *

**_James PoV_**

"James, você está de volta!" Disse a voz repugnante atrás de mim. Victoria, a minha huh ... 'Companheira'. Seus braços esqueléticos surgiram em torno dos meus ombros. "Onde você estava, Jim?" Eu a amaldiçoei ao inferno quando ela disse o nome. Apenas uma garota poderia dizer este nome. E Vicky definitivamente não era ela.

"Não aqui."

"Onde, James?" Longe de você .

"Apenas em torno da França para ver Laurent. Fui para a cidade e peguei um lanche depois de ver se Laurent queria vir caçar através do Novo Mundo com a gente." Eu respondi com os dentes cerrados. Esta cadela estava ficando cansativa. Victoria era nada para mim, apenas um bode expiatório e uma boa parceira sexual.

"Mas eu quero que seja apenas eu e você .. Já faz um tempo que eu não vou para casa." Sim, você não para com o falatório sobre o assunto.

"Sim, eu sei, Linda." Linda, que mentira. Não havia ninguém mais bonita que Isabella Cullen, mesmo quando ela era uma humana, "Mas eu ouvi dizer que há algum clã Vegetariano em torno do Novo Mundo, pensei que talvez precisássemos estar preparados. Aparentemente, eles não gostam de nós os vampiros de verdade. " Eu disse me contendo. Eu não entendia como a Linda Bella poderia querer beber de um animal, alguém dos Volturi me disse que ela era completamente o demônio quando bebia dos humanos, eu queria ver isso. Para ver o poder entrar em erupção dentro dela. Eu queria ver sua paixão crua tanto quanto eu queria vê -la, depois da maneira que nós nos separamos.

Ficamos juntos até o fim eu e a minha encantadora Belle. Fomos transformados juntos. Assim como deveria ter sido, até que eles me levaram embora. Levaram-me para longe do meu amor.

Victoria, ela não tinha paixão. A única coisa que ela era boa era de ficar longe de situações difíceis e ela tinha um belo corpo. Ela era uma mulher, afinal. E as mulheres serviam apenas para um único propósito. "Eu amo você , James." Falou a repugnante ruiva.

"Eu te amo." Isabella.

Senhora Bella Whiterdale. Era como ela deveria si chamar, mas nunca tivemos a chance. Eu não estava preocupado. Eu sabia que quando ela me visse novamente e soubesse que eu estava vivo, ela viria comigo e nos casaríamos da maneira apropriada antes de leva-la mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez.


	30. Olá novamente

**_Olá Novamente_**

**_Charlie PoV_**

Em casa finalmente. Tinham se passado realmente dois anos? Dois anos lidando com a minha ...fiel esposa e as constantes idéias do seu cérebro de coelho. A única coisa que eu pensei o tempo todo que eu estava em Jacksonville com Rennie foi: Por que eu cometi o erro de deixar Forks? Claro, eu sabia a resposta, uma importante parte da minha vida tinha acabado de confessar sua intensa vontade de morrer, seu desejo por sangue e seu passado chocante. Ela me disse que eram as consequencias da morte estúpida dela. Ela tinha me mostrado a sua dor, e agora ela tinha simplesmente desaparecido. Eu tinha deixado Forks para ficar longe da minha dor, e das lembranças dela. Não por Rennie e nosso casamento sem amor, certamente não por mim, mas por ela. Por Bella.

"Tio Chuck !" Uma voz muito familiar, que eu só tinho ouvido a uma semana atrás, encheu meus ouvidos imediatamente. Bree? Por que ela estava em Forks? Por que ela estava sozinha? Onde estava aquele bastardo do pai idiota e abusivo dela?

Eu me virei para olhar a menina de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Assim como sua mãe, assim como Bella, os olhos cor de chocolate eram um forte traço genético nos Swans. Mesmo quando Bella era humana, era surpreendente que a cor ainda permanecia. "Breezy, o que eu já disse sobre me chamar assim?" Eu disse enquanto eu estava sendo sacudido do meu devaneio com um abraço esmagador, a sensação me fez imediatamente tenso. Eu não era de carinho em público.

"Para nunca fazer isso." Ela sorriu enquanto eu a acariciava sem jeito, "Ainda com os sentimentos de não me toque,dos velhos tempos?" Ela deu uma risadinha. Ela sempre foi uma risonha, como Beth a mãe dela, minha irmã . Eu engoli o aperto que envolveu a minha garganta, porque toda a vez que eu via Bree ,eu via Beth? Porque Bree era uma réplica dela, Bree não tinha sido contaminada com os genes de Dick. Pelo que eu estava contente.

"Hey!" Eu disse a repreendendo, "Por que você está em Forks, Bree? Onde esta o seu ... pai ? " Se você poderia chama-lo assim.

Bree revirou os olhos, "Onde você acha?" Rehabilitação? Cadeia? Inferno? Por favor, seja o inferno. "Ele está em Seattle, em seu bar habitual. Provavelmente se embriagando com qualquer puta que ele planeja estragar a noite." Seu tom era amargo, era justo depois do que aquele imbecil fez com ela.

"Então por que você esta aqui, Breeze?" Perguntei-lhe quando ela cruzou os braços e emburrou ligeiramente. Outra característica Swan, que foi passada ao longo dos séculos. Muitas vezes eu tinha visto esse rosto em Bella. Bella .. Onde você esta ? Você ainda esta viva? Você já encontrou o seu irmão?

"Estou aqui para viver com você ." disse a jovem de quinze anos, como se fosse óbvio ... O quê ?

"O quê ?" Eu perguntei, "Eu pensei que você acabou de dizer algo estúpido, eu devo estar enganado."

"Não, eu disse que estou em Forks, porque eu quero viver com você ." Ela disse isto calmamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de três anos. "Além disso, você precisa de alguém para ajuda-lo a lamber suas feridas que sempre-aumentam após Rennie." Ela revirou os olhos. Bree nunca gostou da mulher ...

"Não."

"Vamos, Tio C!" Ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura de novo como se isso fosse fazer alguma coisa, " Por favor?" O jeito que ela disse as palavras e depois olhou para os meus olhos, me lembrou muito Bella, aqueles olhos grandes redondos e marrons substituiam os grandes de ouro de Bella. "Eu vou ser a hospede perfeita! Eu vou cozinhar, vou limpar, o inferno! eu vou até frequentar a escola de Forks!" Ela pediu com gozação antes de ficar seria, "Por favor, Charlie. Eu não posso viver mais com ele¨, Fechou os olhos,segurando as lágrimas," Eu não posso aguentar mais. "Os olhos castanhos ficaram brilhantes com lágrimas.

Eu desviei o olhar, essa menina poderia me obrigar a fazer qualquer coisas. Eu sempre fui um otário por uma garota bonita, "Tudo bem, faça como quiser." Eu disse com um suspiro, fechando os olhos e esfregando minha testa, "Venha viver comigo em Forks, mas simplesmente não entre em encrencas. Não faça trapalhadas por aqui,me ouviu CRIANÇA? O seu tio é o Chefe de policial, então não pense que as pessoas não vão vir me dizer se você entrar em problemas. " Eu tentei olhar com firmeza para ela, mas sorri quando vi a alegria crescer nos olhos dela. Eu conhecia Bree e sabia dos problema que ela poderia causar, se ela colocasse isto em sua mente, "Eu vou estar te matriculando em Forks, logo que possível, e você precisa dizer ao Idiota do Tanner que você vai ficar vivendo aqui".

"Obrigado, Charlie! Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!" Ela disse saltando para cima e para baixo, ainda em meus braços, ela não deve ter ouvido qualquer coisa que eu disse sobre o pai dela. "Eu já te disse que você é o tio mais incrível alguma vez?"

"Não, mas tenho certeza que vou ouvir isso todos os dias pelos próximos três anos."

"Eu te amo". Ela sussurrou em meu peito, "Você é mais como um pai para mim como ele nunca foi. Eu te amo." Maldição, Tanner seu idiota. Fazendo minha Bree passar por toda essa merda na vida dela.

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei calmamente de volta antes de tossir . Muito desconfortável ... "Agora entre e eu vou lhe mostrar seu quarto." Eu suspirei enquanto ela gritou. Oh Deus, no que eu estava me metendo?

* * *

_**Rosalie PoV**_

Aparentemente, Bella e Edward estavam tão apaixonados agora, mas shhh...eles não estão juntos. Oh, por favor .. Parecia não haver espaço para alguém na família com metade de um cérebro mais. Bem, era assim que parecia sempre que você apenas olhava para eles, tudo o que eles faziam era olhar um para os olhos do outro interminavelmente. O amor que compartilhavam brilhava estranhamente através de cada uma de suas pupilas.

Oh, por favor, nos dê uma misera pausa. Sempre que eu via "Bedward", como Alice divertidamente os estava chamando, eu só conseguia pensar em: 'Em e eu ficamos assim quando nos olhamos? Obriguei-me internamente a não rolar os meus olhos. Sim, Emmett e eu nos amávamos, mas a forma como Edward olhava para Bella, e vice-versa, era repugnante. Era um estúpido "Primeiro Amor" essa merda que você só ouve falar em livros: ¨Apesar das probabilidades, o seu amor proibido conquistou tudo." e esse tipo de porcaria.

Era nojentamente, fofo e estranho como Bella e Eddie estavam ficando. Eu sempre soube que Edward era um viadinho, mas Bella ... Eu sempre achei que ela era um osso duro. Desde o primeiro momento que conheci Bella, eu nunca teria imaginado que eu iria vê-la ... assim. Ugh.

Meu olhar virou-se ligeiramente para o casal implacável,somente para ser regado com o amor de 'Bedward. Os olhos de Bella emitiam o brilho imbecil "Eu estou amando ' e Edward estava sorrindo estranhamente como o felino daquele livro estúpido de¨ Alice no País das Maravilhas¨. Alguém pegue uma arma e meta uma bala no meu cérebro.

Pelo o que parecia ser a primeira de muitas vezes, eu estava contente que Jasper não estava perto de mim, quando eu era obrigada a estar na mesma sala que "o casal feliz¨, oh espere, não! Eles não são um casal, eles são "apenas bons amigos." Por favor, Rosalie, que bobinha que você é ! Não era como se Carlisle tivesse contado sobre o amasso na estúpida sala do piano . (Esse é um lugar que eu nunca vou poder pisar o pé sem querer vomitar.) Oh espere...

Mas como o meu 'gêmeo' querido não estava comigo, eu tinha que sofrer com a sensação do "amor" vindo em baldes sozinha, sem nenhuma ajuda de Jazz de modo algum. Sim, eles estavam tão apaixonados,que eles não tinham necessidade de um empata para estragar minhas emoções.

Onde estava o meu homem-macaco, quando eu precisava dele? Estar perto de"Bedward" estava me matando. Em breve eles estariam se pegando como coelhos ... Ah rapaz,eu mal posso esperar por esse dia . Literalmente.

Olhei para os dois pombinhos, oh Deus, uma parte de mim morreu de diabetes com toda essa merda doce acontecendo no estupido sofá. Ok, hora de Rose se mandar...

Um grito agudo em tom alto veio de trás da porta da frente. Grande , Alice esta em casa. Edward e Bella imediatamente se separaram. O quê? Então está tudo bem serem todos melosos na minha frente, mas um pecado de fazê-lo perto de **_Tinker-Alice?_** Eu pensei por um segundo,Alice era a: 'Eu bem que avisei Cullen¨, então você não podia culpa -los.

**_*** Nota: achei um pouco de dificuldade traduzir isto, pois Rose faz uma comparação com a Tinkerbell, que é mais conhecida como a Sininho do Peter Pan para nós brasileiras. Então deixei assim mesmo..._**

A porta de madeira se abriu, surpreendentemente não forte o suficiente para quebrar a casa. "Bella!" Foi o grito que veio da Fada-Metida -a -Deus-Alice. "Eu tive uma visão." Eu me forcei a não rolar os olhos: a Duende que só falava sobre o futuro teve uma visão do futuro. Que surpresa!

"Sério?" Bella perguntou com um sorriso um pouco sarcástico, ah, eu estava influenciando a jovem. A Força era forte nela.. Droga, Emmett me fez assistir a todos aqueles estúpidos filmes de Guerra nas Estrelas.

"Sim, e você vai ficar feliz com ela." Ela não sorriu amavelmente igual Bella, quase que ligeiramente zombando dela.

"Então compartilhe com a classe, Ali". Eu disse com um suspiro. Emmett! Venha para casa ...

Alice sorriu, "Casa de Charlie em Jacksonville."

Se a pele de Bella pudesse ficar mais pálida do que a cor branca, ela seria, " Charlie?"

"Charlie, como Charlie Swan .Ele é algum tipo de descendente de Bella? " Edward perguntou. Ás vezes, ele poderia ser um merdinha.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que o maligno(homossexual) telepata estava me encarando. O quê ? Vá trepar na perna de Bella ou algo assim, seu cão. Pensei deliberadamente alto apenas para irritar os cabelos do sexo do puritano para cima. Isso sempre me irritou, Assward tinha cabelos no sexo ... ainda sem sexo.

"Meu Charlie?", Bella murmurou como se estivesse tentando ter uma confirmação. Notei como os olhos de Edward se estreitaram ligeiramente. Oh Deus, a putinha era possessiva. Mike Newton deve ser avisado, o controle de pragas estava ativado ... o nome é Cullen, Edward Cullen.

Alice olhou para Bella em uma espécie de "dãh, dãh¨ maneira,"Quem mais poderia ser?" Ela inclinou a cabeça e olhou em minha direção como se quisesse dizer " Bella esta ligeiramente loucura." Ligeiramente ...huh ...

Edward falou, preocupado com Bella obviamente , "Quando ele chega?"

"Ele voltou para Forks a algumas horas atrás. Aparentemente, seu casamento não deu certo com ... Rennie, é este o nome dela?" Rennie, que raios de nome era Rennie? Será que sua mãe estava embriagada quando deu a luz?

"Eu tenho que vê -lo." Bella se levantou de imediato, "Eu tenho que falar com ele, antes que alguém lhe diga alguma coisa. Antes que ele diga alguma coisa."

Meus olhos voaram para dela, "Por que haveria alguma coisa que ele poderia dizer?" Perguntei-lhe, desconfiada. Havia apenas uma razão para ela agir assim, ela fez isto quando ela, Carlisle e Edward disseram a garota sobre vampiros. Isso significa que ...

"Porque ele sabe sobre vampiros," Ela olhou nos olhos mortos de Edward, "Ele sabe de tudo . " Ela disse antes de se atirar para fora da porta deixando dois vampiros congelados, e eu parecendo tão impressiona como nunca.

Aquela puta louca, ela contou sobre nós para dois humanos. Eu iria mata -la.

A única coisa em minha mente era: onde diabos está Emmett?

"Caçando". Alice respondeu a minha não feita pergunta antes que eu pudesse coloca-la para fora. Estúpida Ninfa Superdotada.

* * *

**_Bella PoV_**

Charlie estava aqui? Em Forks?

Charlie estava aqui! Minha mente finalmente processou isto. Charles Swan estava em casa, e pensava que eu estava morta. Bem, com razão. Claro, eu não tinha a intenção de lhe dizer que eu estava deixando Forks, apenas dois anos atrás, para morrer... ele tipo que... supôs? Para ser honesta a culpa foi minha, ele supôs isso, quero dizer, eu estava ali sentada deixando tudo escapar sobre o meu passado. Eu disse a ele, ao homem magro, tudo sobre a minha vida humana e o começo como vampira.

Minhas pernas pareciam ir mais rápido do que eu já havia corrido antes, em direção a casa que pertencia a Charlie. Sua casa, minha parada. Nossa casa, tanto faz. A moradia estava uma bagunça. Alice, Rosalie e eu nunca tivemos a chance de pegar as poucas coisas que eu trouxe para Forks, em primeiro lugar eu já estava fora da pequena casa branca antes que Alice, literalmente, me arrastou para a casa de Carlisle.

Tenho certeza que ele ficaria um pouco assustado ao ver algumas das minhas velhas roupas desgastadas, penduradas no armário do quarto de hóspedes. Ou por ver o shampoo de morango ainda no banheiro, eu não sei porque eu comprei a coisa pois eu certamente não iria tocar no material, mas me trazia conforto,foi Charlie que comprou para mim quando eu invadi sua vida apenas quando ele pensava que ainda estava viva.

"Merda". Murmurei quando eu me apressei para a parte traseira da casa,e olhei através da janela da cozinha. Estranho, eu não conseguia ouvir muito lá dentro. Havia definitivamente duas pessoas na casa. Ambos com aromas familiares, mas eu só poderia dar nome a um deles: Charlie. E suas mentes estavam apenas zumbindo, como se eu pudesse só ter uma idéia do que eles estavam pensando. Estranho.

Eu gelei, eu conhecia o dono desse cheiro, " Charlie?" Uma alta familiar e animada voz gritou lá de cima das escadas para o meu uhh...sobrinho, eu acho. "Por que tem um monte de merda de roupas antigas no meu quarto? Isto é sério? Eu sabia que você estava velho, ultrapassado, mas alguns vestidos parecem ter mais de oitocentos anos!¨ Vadia, eles tem setecentos.

Aquela voz .Minha nossa!, era Bree. Que diabos ela estava fazendo na casa de Charlie? Para ser mais exata, o que diabos ela estava fazendo no meu quarto? Quer dizer no quarto de hóspedes. "O quê ?" Charlie falou confuso. O entusiasmo fez o meu corpo tremer quando eu ouvi a voz dele. Eu segurei a vontade de correr e abraça -lo. Lá estava ele, meu único parente vivo. Eu podia imaginar o seu rosto, os olhos castanhos. Meus olhos castanhos, a única coisa que resta do passado. "Bree, você esteve tomando as drogas de seu pai novamente?" Ele falou em tom divertido. "E não diga palavrões."

Bree começou a murmurar, " Bastardo , eu só toquei naquela merda uma vez, e só porque o meu pai querido estava malditamente bêbado ". Ela começou a descer as escadas com o meu vestido na mão. Pare de tocar o meu vestido antigo,A voz dela ficou mais alta, "Ok, Chucky, eu só vou perguntar uma vez, e acredite eu estou mais envergonhada do que você , mas você é uma drag queen?¨ Ela terminou sua pergunta no último degrau da escada.

Ele parou por um segundo, tentando entender as suas palavras antes de ficar inexpressivo, "Sim, Breezy, sim eu sou." Charlie revirou os olhos, de uma maneira familiar. Da mesma forma que ele fazia para mim, sempre que eu perguntava coisas sobre ele. Fechei os olhos e voei para a porta da frente, batendo nela. Eu precisava falar com ele para encoraja-lo a não respirar uma palavra sobre o nosso encontro final.

Charlie se levantou e caminhou calmamente até a porta de madeira, parando pelas escadas para olhar para Bree, que lutava para avançar com o peso do conteúdo, o meu conteúdo, nos braços dela, ele arregalou os olhos. Medo era essência do que ele estava pensando, a confusão, o amor? Ele limpou a garganta antes de abrir a porta para ficar pasmo comigo. "Olá de novo, Charlie." Eu sorri timidamente para ele.

"B Bella?" Ele disse.

"Quem esta na porta, C?" Bree perguntou do interior.

Curvei a minha cabeça levemente, tentando demonstrar respeito, "É bom ver você de novo." Eu disse educadamente antes que eu notei que ele bateu a porta na minha cara. Espera o quê ? Eu falei mais alto para que ele pudesse me ouvir, "Eu preciso lembra-lo Charlie que é rude fechar a porta para uma mulher sem convida -la a entrar?" E dizem que o cavalheirismo esta morto ...

"Char, que foi isso?" Ouvi a voz de Bree se aproximando da porta. Por que ela estava mesmo aqui ? Como ela conhecia Charlie? Por que ela não estava em Seattle como ela disse que estaria? Eu fiquei preocupada com ela durante um mês, pensando que ela estava machucado ou algo assim, mas não, aparentemente, ela estava apenas no caminho. Típico dos humanos, mentir é tudo o que sabem.

Ouvi o respirar forte de Charlie, " Charles Swan Geoffrey,se você não abrir esta porta neste exato instante!" Eu bati o pé no chão faze-o tremer hesitante, "Vou entrar na sua casa por outros meios, Charles." Eu disse enérgica.

"É que..."

A voz de Bree parou quando Charlie abriu a porta novamente, desta vez com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, ele fechou os punhos, antes de dizer ironicamente; "Oi Bella , não era para você estar morta? "

O sentimento furioso de agarrar o seu pescoço chegou com tudo em mim, "Você não deveria estar em Jacksonville com sua esposa?" Eu disse exatamente com mordacidade.

Seu corpo tremia,até que ele congelou ," Eu a deixei." Ele disse duramente.

"Com quem ela está agora ?" Eu disse friamente.

Ele fechou os olhos, "Phil ..."

" Outra vez? " Eu perguntei indignada.

"Ela o ama agora. " Charlie ...

"Alguém por favor pode me explicar por que você está falando com Bella Swan, Charlie?" a voz de Bree interveio, quando ela deixou cair o meu caro e original vestido, que foi feito antes do meu nascimento, no chão. Eu mordi um gemido enquanto ele caia. Enquanto ela abria a porta da frente um pouco mais para que ela pudesse me ver, "Ei, Bella. Nunca pensei que eu ia te ver de novo". Ela sorriu, eu sorri de volta. Nunca quis que você me visse de novo, criança, eu pensei, para seu próprio bem.

Limpei a garganta para ter a atenção deles, "Posso entrar e podemos conversar ?" Por mais que eu amava ficar do lado de fora em pleno dia, os seres humanos intrometidos poderiam me ouvir falar de coisas particulares.

"Não." Foi a resposta de Charlie.

Bree parecia chocada, "Tio Chuck, deixe a pobre e desesperada garota..." Ela murmurou a palavra "vampiro", fazendo-me segurar outro gemido.A cadela ia morrer, " Entrar.É rude, você sabe. " Ela piscou para mim. Por que eu tinha que abrir minha grande boca sobre ser um vampiro para ela?

Espere um segundo ... tio?

"Tio Charlie ..." Eu estreitei os olhos, "Você disse que sua irmã morreu." Eu não tinha a intenção de ser rude. Apenas escapou.

Charlie suspirou, eu estava sendo cruel, "Ela morreu, a quinze anos, deixando Bree para trás,que só ouvi falar a três anos". Três anos, Charlie deixou Forks para ir a Jacksonville a dois anos, exatamente depois que eu saí . Ele não me contou, me surpreendeu com o quanto isto doeu.

"Lamento pela perda de ambos." Baixei a cabeça.

"Abra a porta, Charlie." Bree disse calmamente. "Por favor". E de repente, abre de sésamo. A criança o tinha na palma da mão ...

"Obrigado, Bree". Eu sorri para ela antes de Charlie e ela sairem do caminho para me deixar passar. Eu me movi o mais rápido que pude para o meu vestido azul de seda. Meu pobre bebe. .. Eu rapidamente o levantei e o arrumei. "Desculpe, isto é meu." Murmurei. Bree ainda tinha uma expressão perplexa no rosto. "Eu estava ficando aqui antes de conhecer a família Cullen ..."

"Os Cullen como Dr. Carlisle?"

"Ele é meu meio-irmão."

"Jesus ..." Charlie soltou um respiração antes de arregalar os olhos: "Eles são .." Ele fez um gesto com a mão. Vampiros, sim.

Eu balancei a cabeça, " Bree sabe." Eu disse baixinho.

Esta foi a primeira vez que recebi a raiva total de Charlie, a reservada para pessoas que feriam a família dele. Eu tinha ferido a família dele?, "Ela sabe que você é um vampiro? Você é esta egoísta Isabella para arrastar uma adolescente nessa bagunça ? Eu pensei que você , pelo menos agiria com a sua idade e não se distrairia com a idade do seu corpo físico . Você é mentalmente mais esperta que todos de Forks juntos, mas ainda assim você não retardou mais as coisas ". Estremeci com as suas palavras.

"Se você se esquecer, que eu sou um vampiro e tal, eu tenho fisicamente dezesseis anos, quem com dezesseis anos nunca cometeu um erro?Humm, mesmo aquele que deveria ter morrido a 300 anos atrás"

"Você ..." Ele disse bruscamente, como se ele fosse me bater. Faça isto, Charlie ...

"Eu tenho cometido erros, que só assombrariam os seus sonhos, Charlie. Tantos erros desagradáveis." Flashes dos Volturi vieram diante dos meus olhos, uma menininha entrou na minha visão. Eu balancei com a dor. O meu erro mais terrível ...

Eu olhei para longe do rosto feroz do humano e para o chão. "Eu realmente já sabia sobre vampiros por um ano ou assim, Char." Ela suspirou mordendo o lábio, "Freddy ... ele ..." Ela balançou a cabeça, caminhando para a sala. Ela precisava se sentar antes de suas pernas cederem.

Eu respondi a expressão confusa de Charlie, "O irmão dela não fugiu por qualquer motivo. Ele fugiu porque ele havia se transformado em um imortal." Eu disse com firmeza.

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim, "O que, você o transformou então?" Ele assobiou, este homem não tinha auto-preservação.

Bree ofegou, "Não! Ele disse que não era para ele ser transformado, eles iam apenas beber dele ... além de que Bella não bebe sangue de humanos! Ela é um dos bons."

"Você pode pensar assim .." Ele murmurou. "Mas ambos,Bella e eu sabemos que não é verdade."

"Certamente, Charlie." Eu estreitei meu olhar, "Então eu teria cuidado, se eu fosse você . O vampiro só poderia ficar irritado." Eu o avisei , sabendo muito bem que minhas ameaças eram vazias, eu nunca poderia ferir Charlie ... fisicamente de qualquer maneira. "Bree não sabe tudo sobre mim, Charlie. Eu gostaria de manter isto desta forma. Ninguém precisa saber o monstro que eu sou. Mesmo que para você seja pedir demais".

"Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de você me contar. .." Ele murmurou, movendo-se para o sofá e sentando ao lado de Bree, segurando a mão dela. A boa coisa sobre Charlie era que ele não gostava de afetos físicos,o que me serviu muito bem.

"Eu, estou arrependida." Eu disse antes de me virar, " Eu vou te deixar com a sua família." Fechei os olhos para a cena diante de mim, Charlie agindo paternalmente com Bree, que parecia desolada. Eu nunca tive isso. Uma pequena queimação passou pelo meu corpo. Minha visão ficou confusa, olhar para Charlie e Bree me fez ter inveja.

"Bella, você é da família". Charlie sussurrou, "Você é da família".

Bree olhou para ele, "Nós somos parentes? Mas como?"

"Você é ... uma descendente da linhagem Swan da França, não é? Minha mãe era Renee Cullen, seu nome de solteira era Swan. Ela morreu em 1639 ... o ano em que nasci." Eu engasguei no final.

"Renee?" Bree, exclamou, "Eu fiz uma árvore genealógica dos Swans ..até os mais distantes parentes, Marie Higgenbotham, que era da Inglaterra, e Jacques-Pierre da França. Renee Swan era a filha deles . Eu descobri que ela e seu pai se mudarem de volta para a Inglaterra depois que a mãe dela morreu, Renee se casou e teve um filho. Sua filha Isabella, é você ? "

"Sim, eu sou a filha dela e eu a matei."

"Foi uma complicação durante o parto Bella." Bree disse baixinho, "Não foi você ,foi apenas uma complicação."

Suspirei, eu sabia de tudo isso, mas isso não impedia a dor, "Bem, isso não importa agora." Eu sorri, "Como vai você querida?" Perguntei a Bree. Lembranças da menina dormindo na casa de Carlisle com Edward ao meu lado cantarolando para ela, vieram em minha mente, eu sabia que um corar estouraria na minha pele se pudesse.

" Ótima, ótima." Ela disse loucamente, "Eu vou me mudar para Forks para estar mais perto de Charlie". Ela encenou sussurrando; "Ele está ficando velho agora." Ela me deu uma piscada.

"Sim, ele está ficando ... idoso." Eu disse, mas não zombando, Notei uma diminuição nos cabelos de Charlie e os pequenos fios cinzas em sua barba. Balançando a cabeça eu provoquei; "Tem certeza de que não esta aqui para ver Riley?" Piscando de volta para ela.

Seu rosto empalideceu,o de Charlie avermelhou, " Riley? Aquele rapaz Bieber?"

Bieber? Quem era Bieber? Bree colocou sua cabeça em suas mãos, " Biers ... Riley Biers ". Ela murmurou antes de balançar a cabeça, "Então Bella, como esta Edward?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram, ela não ... O rosto de Charlie foi para uma cor estranha de roxo, " Edwin? Como o filho de Carlisle Cullen ?"

" Edward é meu huh... sobrinho / primo / namorado, eu acho. " Eu me embaralhei desconfortável. O que Edward era para mim? Um namorado? Isso não parecia suficiente, não abrangia plenamente todas as coisas que ele significava para mim. Suponho que nem tudo poderia ser rotulado.

Bree riu " Incesto, agradável."

"Bem, você sabe o que eles dizem sobre manter isto em família." Charlie era inexpressivo.

Bree congelou antes de gritar e vir pulando para o meu lado ," Edward e você ! Vocês finalmente fizeram aquilo?"

"BREE!" Charlie e eu gritamos.

"Não! Jesus... . " Eu blasfemei tocando minha cabeça, sem jeito. "Estamos apenas ... não importa."

Bree olhou para mim com olhos de Bambi, "Você quer dizer que vocês estão juntos?"

Engoli em seco, "Sim, mas por favor, sente-se e se acalme. Você vai acabar dando a Charlie um ataque do coração."

"Eu não sou tão velho assim." Charlie argumentou, o tempo antes de eu deixar Forks invadiu minha mente, nós agíamos como costumávamos ser.

"Eu sei que você não é ." Eu sorri. Você não esta velho de modo algum. Suspirei mais uma vez, "Ouça, Charlie, eu apreciaria se você não falasse com os Cullens sobre o meu passado .. Sobre mim em geral. Eu não quero que eles saibam o que aconteceu em Voltera. "

"Mas Edgar não pode ler mentes?" Edgar? O quê ?

Bree revirou os olhos e riu quando Charlie disse isso, eu tinha uma sensação que ele nunca iria conseguir entender os nomes dos meninos direito, no que diz respeito a familia dele, eu por outro lado, suspirei mais uma vez; "Sim, Edward pode, mas ... só não pense sobre isso novamente. Foi um erro eu te contar, mas isto não vai ajudar. Apenas faça isso por mim. " Eu disse surpresa com o homem.

"Claro,tudo bem. Se é isso que você quer." Ele deixou por isso mesmo. Charlie não era de sondar, ele sabia quando não era para fazer perguntas, eu o amava por isso.

"Obrigada". Sorri para ele antes de olhar para o relógio na parede, "Vocês devem estar com fome e precisam se alimentar, então eu vou embora." Comecei a caminhar em direção da saida, mas me virei de volta. "Hey Charlie?"

"O que, Bells?¨ Ele me perguntou. Bells ... ele estava me chamando de Bells novamente.

"Eu senti muito a sua falta."

Ele deu de ombros;"Eu acho que senti muito a sua falta também."

* * *

**_Então o que acharam? finalmente os pontos sendo ligados...rsrsrsr. Adoro as Pov da Rose! ela e tão... espontânea...kkkk_**

**_Alguém assisti ¨Being Human¨? a terceira temporada estreou semana passada, a versão britanica, eu adoro os sotaques! sempre lembro da Bella de Forgotten. Pra quem não vê: E sobre três amigos que moram juntos; um Vampiro(Mitchel), um lobisomen(George) e um fantasma(Annie), que só querem ser humanos normais. Eu adoro o Mitchel!._**


	31. Manpire

**_Manpire_**

**_Bella PoV_**

"Estou de volta." Chamei mas ninguém respondeu mquando eu entrei pela porta da casa dos Cullens. Eles nunca trancavam a porta, era inútil,como se alguém fosse tentar rouba-los. Os vampiros iriam provavelmente mata -los. "Olá ?" Chamei esperando que pelo menos Esme respondesse.

Achei que ninguém estava em casa e que provavelmente eles tinham ido caçar. Suspirei e fui para o meu quarto, eu queria conversar com Edward sobre a minha saída repentina e eu queria contar a ele sobre Bree e a minha ligação.

"Bella?" ,a voz de Jasper me chamou, ele não tinha me ouvido antes?

"Sim?", Eu disse em uma voz normal.

"Quer me ver chutar o traseiro de Em no Hoquéi de Ar?", Até que eu adoraria ...

"Claro!" Eu disse, eu queria passar mais tempo com Jasper e Emmett, parecia que nunca faziamos nada juntos. Desci correndo as escadas rapidamente para encontrar Emmett e Jasper sorrindo. "Onde esta todo mundo?" Perguntei a Jasper.

"Você quer dizer 'onde esta Edward?" Emmett cutucou meu braço, eu fiz uma carranca pra ele.

"Não, eu quero dizer, 'onde estão todos?"

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu, "Alice, Esme e Rose arrastaram Edward para as compra e Carlisle esta no trabalho, como sempre." Ugh, compras.

"Porque ?"

"Eu não sei. Alice disse algo sobre o figurino de Edward precisar combinar com o seu, ou algo assim, então ela o arrastou para o shopping depois que você saiu." Emmett suspirou, "Eu estou tão feliz que estavamos caçando." Jasper acenou com a cabeça concordando.

Suspirei, eu realmente queria falar com Edward ... Eu vi Emmett e Jasper olhando penetrantemente um para o outro, "O quê ?" Perguntei para eles desconfiada. Esses dois estavam aprontando alguma coisa, eu podia sentir isto.

"Nada, irmãzinha." Emmett rugiu antes de arrastar Jasper e eu descendo para a ¨Sala de Jogos¨. Eu nunca tinha estado lá antes, para ser honesta, eu não tinha realmente feito um tour na mansão dos Cullens, mas eu não me importava, eu sempre estava no meu quarto ou na sala. "Acabamos de receber esta mesa de Hóquei de Ar,é totalmente épico." Emmett jorrou antes de pegar algum tipo de disco circular de aço .

"Epico?", Eu perguntei, "O que você é? uma menina de treze anos ?" Eu ri.

Emmett piscou para mim antes de flexionar os músculos, "Não, eu sou um **_Manpire_** sexy." _Aposto que Edward não tem esses bíceps. _.. Emmett pensou para mim, como se eu me importasse. Para ser honesta, eu não sabia se Edward Cullen tinha esses bíceps ... ele nunca tinha tirado a parte superior dele perto de mim, infelizmente.

**_***Nota: como sempre não vou colocar a tradução, tiraria o humor da brincadeira...rsrsrs. E Hompiro ia ficar horrível!_**

"Manpire?" Perguntei-lhe, não querendo eu mesma cavar um buraco inteiro com: Edward e eu temos uma carência de sexo.

" Isto é uma palavra-de-Em". Jasper balançou a cabeça; "Ele acha que é legal inventar palavras." Jasper revirou os olhos só de pensar nisso.

"Manpire , UM HOMEM VAMPIRO . M-A-N-P-I-R-E". Ele disse como se estivesse em um desses concursos de soletrar da escola .

"Ela entendeu, Emmett."

"Um manpire .. não quer dizer vampiro." Eu disse, ficando confusa com a conversa real. "Vampiro -É um homem-vampiro V-A-M-P-I-R-O". Eu disse zombando de Emmett.

Jasper riu se juntando, "E não se esqueça de uma garota vampiro, B." Ele disse com uma cara séria, " Vampira-É uma mulher-vampiro. V-A-M-P-I-R-A."

Emmett olhou para nós furioso , "Ha ha, muito engraçado." Ele então fez uma cara de magoado, "Irmãzinha, como você pode fazer isso comigo? Eu entendo Jasper sendo um completo e total canalha em relação a mim, mas você! Oh é humilhante!" Ele disse cobrindo o rosto dele com a sua face dramática. Com esse desempenho eu tinha que aplaudi-lo.

"Bravo!" Eu disse balançando a cabeça e rindo, "Bis!" Jasper apenas suspirou murmurando algo sobre;como ele foi acabar em uma família de circo. Emmett, em seguida, fez uma reverencia enorme, agitando os braços e mandando beijos no ar para mim e Jasper.

"Ok, Cara", Jasper disse cortando nossa brincadeira, "Eu vou chutar o seu rabo neste jogo ou você vai correr para a Broadway?" Ele brincou, fazendo-me explodir em gargalhadas.

"O Jazzman esta apenas com ciúmes de minhas habilidades" Emmett disse com um sorriso, me fazendo rir mais.

Deixei escapar algumas respirações pesadas antes de perguntar, "Por que as coisas, o disco e o taco são de aço ?"

"Bells, você não viu os meus músculos?" Emmett perguntou, "Eu poderia quebrar qualquer coisa."

"Assim como eu, querida." Jasper me deu um sorriso, "Nós pedimos para Rosalie conseguir equipamentos especiais, ela disse que estes são mais forte, mas que nós provavelmente iríamos quebra -los de qualquer maneira."

"E então minha Rosey disse para não ir chorar para ela depois que os quebrassemos! Deus, eu amo essa mulher." Emmett suspirou com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu tinha que rolar os olhos para isso. "Interessante, então quem é o melhor?"

"Eu". Ambos responderam.

Eu ri com isso, depois de algum tempo eu ouvi alguém começar a caminhar em direção da porta. "Jasper? Emmett? Bella?" Chamou o Bom Médico da família.

"Ei, Carlisle!" Emmett disse novamente, "Estamos na sala de jogos".

"Boa noite, Carlisle." Jasper cumprimentou meu irmão com um aceno de cabeça, o charme do sul não se dissipou afinal.

"Oi, irmão." Eu disse a ele, mas depois peguei o olhar preocupado em seus olhos. "O quê ?"

"Você disse que iria me contar sobre sua transformação, Bella isso foi a duas semanas atrás."

"Eu não tenho conseguido me preparar mentalmente !" Eu me defendi.

"Você contou para todo mundo!" Ele disse com incredulidade. "E não somente isso, mas você me disse que era exatamente como qualquer outra! Toda transformação é diferente!"

"Carlisle, respire um segundo." Emmett disse com um sorriso, "Bella deve ter tido uma boa razão para não lhe contar." Ele disse baixinho depois de ver a minha expressão preocupada.

Jasper colocou a mão no ombro de Carlisle, enviando ondas calmantes através de seu corpo, vi o corpo de Carlisle afundar ligeiramente em seu alívio da tensão. "Isabella, pode fazer o favor de explicar a sua transformação para mim agora?"

"Agora?" Eu pedi com calma.

"Agora". Ele respondeu calmamente.

"Aqui?"

"Sim, aqui mesmo." Eu ouvi a tensão em sua voz aumentar.

"Mas -" Fui cortada pelo meu irmão.

"ISABELLA!"

"Tudo bem ..."

Carlisle ficaria com os olhos largos , logo que eu tentasse explicar porque menti para ele sobre a minha transformação, ele não iria acreditar em mim se eu lhe dissesse a verdade,ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse a verdade. As coisas que eu disse aos outros a primeira vez que eu os conheci não era uma mentira, mas não fui exatamente honesta tampouco. A verdade era que eu nunca conheci meu criador, eu nunca soube de quem eu tinha me originado, mas a parte do bando de homens que me atacou ... foi a apenas alguns anos depois que eu fui transformada. Eu continuei ganhando mesmo sem a força de um recém-nascido.

"Eu aposto cem dólares com você que Carlisle vai explodir." Jasper sussurrou para Emmett.

"Nah, ele é Carlisle. Ele vai implodir ". foi a resposta sussurrada seguida de risos baixos.

"... então, eu os rasguei e os queimei." Eu terminei com um sorriso pequeno no meu rosto. Eu me virei para olhar para Carlisle para vê -lo morder o lábio não querendo dizer nada, mas suavemente balançando para frente e para trás. Ele estava segurando algo, era evidente. "Coloque pra fora, irmão". Eu suspirei antes dele, bem... implodir em mim.

"COMO VOCÊ PODE ESCONDER ISSO DE MIM? EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME DISSE TUDO!" Tenho certeza que ouvi um dos seus vasos sanguíneos explodir de raiva. Deus, eu apenas tenho mentido para ele desde o momento em que nos reencontramos. Bem, na verdade eu tenho mentido para todos eles. Como eu poderia confiar neles, conhecendo-os somente a o quê? Quatro minutos? E além disso, não era realmente uma mentira, mais como uma espécie-de-meia verdade.

A única coisa que eu precisava fazer era fazer o meu irmão respirar normalmente de novo. Pergunto-me se era possível para um vampiro morrer de um ataque cardíaco induzido pelo estresse ... "Carlisle se acalme." Eu esfreguei minha testa, tudo bem, talvez isto não foi uma boa idéia. Mas Carlisle insistiu para que eu contasse tudo depois que Bree foi embora ,e eu estava ocupada com Edward, muito ocupada, assim não pude falar com ele. Além disso, ele estava no trabalho e eu estava na escola. A última vez que vi Carlisle foi quando eu estava com Edward e ele estava com Esme. Nós não tinhamos tempo para uma conversa séria entre nós dois. "Meu Deus, Carlisle. Não era importante no momento." Eu o olhei nos olhos tentando conseguir a atenção dele, tentando dizer a ele que eu queria lhe dizer a verdade, mas eu não podia com Jasper e Em ao nosso lado.

_Precisamos conversar, em particular._ Carlisle pensava antes que eu pudesse perguntar a ele. Ele me conhecia tão bem. Isso é o que nós estávamos tentando fazer, mas com Jasper e Emmett apenas parados lá , fofocando como duas velhas ao nosso lado era muito difícil. Deus, Jasper apenas ficou nos olhando, sentindo a tensão que percorria através de nossos corpos. Eu tive que suprimir um rolar de olhos, enquanto ele tentava acalmar Carlisle. Isto não estava funcionando, a fúria dele foi longe demais.

Eu reprimi o sorriso que lutava para crescer e acenei uma vez, antes de caminhar em direção da porta com o meu meio-irmão rapidamente atrás de mim. "Eles tiveram uma conversa mental, não é?" Emmett suspirou.

"Sim, surpresa, surpresa." Foi a resposta de Jasper. Eu parei e me virei para Jasper para silencia-lo apenas olhando nos olhos dele. Ele pegou minha intenção. "Ei, Emmett, você quer perder para mim no hóquei de ar, finalmente?" Jasper sorriu para mim antes de encontrar o rosto sorridente de seu irmão adotivo.

"Claro, mas eu vou ser o vencedor, Jasper querido." Ele disse arrepiando os cabelos do homem esguio.

Jazz encolheu os ombros, fazendo as mãos de Emmett cair para o seu lado, "Quer fazer uma aposta sobre isto?" Jasper o desafiou enquanto nós afastávamos deles.

Eu sorri quando me apressei pela porta, subindo as escadas e caminhando em direção ao lago do lado da casa dos Cullens, era suficiente para que ninguém nos ouvisse. Carlisle estava nos meus calcanhares, "Você queria conversar, Carlisle?" Eu disse depois de estarmos longe o suficiente da nossa casa ,já que eu não podia ouvir as vozes mentais,só o silêncio, exceto os fumegantes pensamentos de Carlisle.

"Você estava mentindo." Ele declarou friamente. Era a primeira vez desde que nós reencontramos que ele falava friamente comigo. Eu tive que fechar meus olhos, eu odiava ver Carlisle assim, eu não precisava de mais lembranças ruins.

"Sério?" Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sim, você estava mentindo e você precisa me dizer por quê ." Ele realmente me conhecia, eu acho que não mudamos muito desde que éramos crianças.

Mas, claro o meu lado teimoso não queria dar a ele esta vantagem, por isso eu argumentei, "Como você sabe isso, Carl? Você tem algum dom telepático? você precisa me dizer sobre isso" Eu disse descaradamente. Eu nunca quis falar com ele desta maneira, mas eu sempre odiei quando ele falava como se soubesse tudo sobre mim. Carlisle nunca deveria ter problemas por saber tudo sobre mim.

Ele quase rosnou, ficando cada vez mais frustrado do que eu já o tinha visto, "Isabella Marie Cullen, diga-me nesse instante." Ele pisoteou no chão. Sim, você leu corretamente: pisoteou. Wow, se pisotear está envolvido,é sério.

Minha própria raiva uivou para a liberação "Pare de me chamar assim!" Cerrei os punhos firmemente fazendo minhas unhas cravarem minha pele.

Ele fez uma careta e riu amargamente depois, "Chama-la do quê ? Pelo seu nome?" Ele cruzou os braços em conjunto com expectativa, antes de sua expressão se suavizar enquanto meus olhos se apertavam, "Bella.. conte para mim."

Abri os olhos com as suas palavras suaves, "Eu não sei, Carl". Eu sussurrei, evitando o seu olhar intenso.

"Apenas tente. Eu prometo que eu não vou ficar bravo com você , irmã ." Ele disse descruzando os braços e envolvendo-os em torno de meus ombros, puxando-me em seu peito para um abraço esmagador. "Apenas tente ..."

Meus braços encontraram seu caminho em torno de seu torso, devolvendo o abraço, "Eu menti para todos." Confessei rapidamente.

"Eu sei que você mentiu, Isa ..."

"Eu menti para todos, porque eu não sei o que aconteceu." Eu admiti. Senti Carlisle se afastar de mim.

"O quê ?" Ele disse segurando meus ombros.

Eu me acalmei, antes de começar a falar, "Eu não sei quem me transformou."

"Bella .." Ele disse em um tom de reprovação; "Mas as coisas que você disse que realmente aconteceram para Rose e Esme. Se elas descobrirem que você mentiu, vão ficar furiosas." Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando que Rosalie poderia rasgar os meus ossos com a fúria, mas eu não poderia imaginar Esme, a doce e afetuosa Esme , ficando brava comigo sobre as coisas que eu disse.

Eu olhei para os olhos severos dele antes de dizer; "Aquelas coisas que eu disse não eram uma completa mentira, elas aconteceram. Alguns vampiros em um anormal clã vieram até mim alguns anos depois que eu fui transformada na Inglaterra, eu realmente não conhecia minha própria força e não sabia como lutar, e eles me incomodaram. Eu os impedi, eu não consegui me controlar. Algo dentro de mim simplesmente congelou, eu não conseguia pedir para eles me deixarem em paz. Se eu apenas desistisse, eu não penso que eu iria sobreviver. Eu fiquei tão perdida por tanto tempo Carl, eu pensei que todos que eu me importava estavam mortos ,e que eu estava amaldiçoada a viver no Mundo para sempre. Eu estava sozinha e assustada. Afinal, haviam cinco deles e só uma de mim. Aquela noite foi a primeira vez que eu lutei com alguém. Eles estavam tentando roubar a única coisa que me restou que era precioso, eu não poderia deixa-los. Eu sobrevivi a algo como isso antes, porque eu não deveria fazer isso de novo? Como eu disse antes, eu era muito arrogante. Eles quase roubaram a última coisa que me prendia a humanidade e antes que percebi eu descobri o quão forte a emoção da raiva pode realmente ser. Eu então os rasguei em pedaços e queimei as partes. " Era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros, e eu estava feliz que era Carlisle que estava me ajudando aqui.

Ele me envolveu em outro abraço, "Isa, eu sinto muito. Isto é minha culpa. Isto tudo é culpa minha. Você sabe que eu nunca vou deixar você de novo, Bella. Você sempre estará ao meu lado durante o tempo que você quiser. " Ele disse no meu cabelo.

Não, ele não estava disposto a fazer isso tudo culpa dele. Eu acho que encontrei de onde Edward herdou seu temperamento para auto-repugnância ... "Mas, Carlisle teria acontecido de qualquer maneira!" Eu afirmei a ele, tentando fazê -lo ver a lógica, "Você poderia ter sido transformado, mesmo se não fosse naquela noite. Você teria continuado a procurar os monstros como nós e eles teriam matado você ou o transformado . Era apenas uma questão de tempo ... "

"Mas você estaria segura. Você teria conseguido o que queria. Você teria uma vida longa e feliz. Você teria um marido que te adoraria, e as crianças aos seus pés. Você teria conseguido o seu final feliz. Bella, eu roubei sua vida , você simplesmente não percebe isso. "

"Idiota .." Eu murmurei, "E quem seria esse homem que me adoraria? Edward? Não,isto não poderia ser desde que eu nunca o iria conhecer, desde que eu sou mais velha que os avós dele. Ele é o único homem que eu iria querer .. . Ele é o único homem que eu quero que me adore. ".

"Bella, você nunca deveria ter conhecido ele, nunca deveria conhecer esse mundo. Você teria se casado com Jim. Você teria feito o tio muito feliz , você teria honrado a memória de sua mãe. Você não pode fazer isso agora."

Eu me afastei dele neste momento, me movendo para longe, virando de costas para o olhar dele e apertei minha mão onde o meu coração vazio deveria estar, "Então, você teria preferido que eu tivesse uma vida miserável com uma desculpa repugnante para um homem ,como uma humana,do que uma vida razoavelmente feliz com uma família como um vampiro? "

Ele girou em torno de meu corpo para me olhar nos olhos, "Você nunca disse que nós éramos a sua família, eu apenas assumi que você estava insatisfeita com a gente. Comigo". Que absurdo! Este homem estúpido, pensava que eu estava infeliz! Carlisle havia me dado o sentido da vida de volta, ele me deu uma família, uma mãe, que eu ansiava, irmãos que eu adorava e Edward ,a unica coisa na minha vida que eu sabia que nunca teria ... A chance da felicidade.

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, "Nunca, Carl. Nunca". Isto o fez sorrir levemente para mim.

Sua expressão estalou, "Você disse que sobreviveu a um ... ataque. .. como este antes. O que você quis dizer? " Ele queria voltar para o assunto, eu entendia isso.

Eu olhei para ele estranhamente, "Bem ..." Eu tentei lembrar, "Eu não sei ..."

"Você se lembra, se você disse isso." Carlisle disse com o seu tom endurecendo de novo, " Eu juro, Bella se você estiver mentindo para mim ..." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Eu cortei a ameaça dele rapidamente, eu poderia lidar com estrupadores e clãs de vampiros, mas meu irmão mais velho com raiva era algo que me assustava estupidamente ," Quero dizer, eu simplesmente não consigo me lembrar. Minha vida humana está ficando confusa. Eu só tentei lembrar das coisas boas. O resto é melhor deixar esquecido. "

"Eu não entendo." Ele finalmente respondeu depois de um tempo.

Eu suspirei, pensando por um momento, "Havia sempre a morte em minha vida. Eu fui trazida ao mundo com a morte de alguém, eu continuei a fazer isto ao longo da minha vida. Eu não quero que o resto seja manchado com o sangue de pessoas mortas. " A única morte que eu queria nos meus últimos meses sobre a Terra era a minha própria.

Carlisle sabia que eu não havia respondido sua pergunta mas não pressionou, algumas coisas era melhor deixar não ditas, meu passado;meu passado nojento nunca deveria ser falado. Ele deveria ser esquecido, mas eu sei melhor do que ninguém que as memórias eram uma dádiva interminável.

* * *

**_Que reviravolta na história não é? eu fiquei muito confusa com tudo é vocês?_**

**_Vou colocar um link no meu profile com uma foto do Hóquei de Ar,pra mim é mais Hóquei de mesa mas... aqui no Jp tem bastante, no Brasil eu já não sei..._**


	32. Escondendo

**_Escondendo_**

**_Alice PoV_**

" Em breve, Bella minha querida . Em breve ". Uma janela se quebrando e o barulho do vento atravessando o buraco indicava que mais alguém estava no lugar de onde a voz veio.

Essas foram as palavras que ouvi na minha cabeça, não havia nada para ver, era como se alguém cobrisse minha cabeça com um cobertor, abafando o som e não me deixando ser capaz de ver nada, mas eu podia ouvir muito bem as palavras ditas. Uma voz familiar ... De quem seria?

"Ali, você está bem?" eu ouvi a voz arrastada de Jasper,que me puxou longe de meus pensamentos.

"Eu?" Perguntei forçando um sorriso no meu rosto, "Claro que sim, Jazzy".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, "Então, querida porque você tem esse olhar no seu rosto?"

" Que olhar?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter a calma e o controle; lá estava eu mentindo para o Garoto Sentimentos , meu marido a mais de 50 anos . Alice quando você vai aprender?

"Esse:Eu tive uma visão que assustou o pó de fada fora de mim,'parece que você teve uma." Ele deu um sorriso estranho.Ótimo trabalho Jasper, você está se saindo muito bem zombando do meu tamanho. De novo. O olhar nos meus olhos era o suficiente para dizer a Jasper o que eu pensava de seu trocadilho. Seu sorriso se transformou em uma careta quando ele pegou as minhas emoções: Ansiedade pura. "Baby, me diga o que aconteceu, por favor?"

"Nada .." Eu disse baixinho, antes de perceber que ele iria arranca-lo de mim, eventualmente, " Apenas uma voz dessa vez de uma pessoa, acho que era um homem,que sabia do seu objetivo e estava apenas esperando . Se preparando para atacar"

"Ah, isso não é muito grave." Jasper sorriu, "Em tem desejado lutar com alguém além de mim e Edward. E ele quer mostrar a Bella as suas, hum... loucas habilidades".

"Essa não é a unica coisa que me preocupa, eu sei que Emmett e você podem lidar com isso por si mesmos, mas. .. a voz mencionou o nome de Bella. Ele disse algo como...- Vamos finalmente conseguir ter o nosso felizes para sempre, eu estou chegando minha doçura- e tipo que me entristeceu, Bella disse que não teve nenhum relacionamento. Ela disse que nunca foi comprometida ou qualquer coisa assim. Por que ela mentiu para nós, Jasper? Não somos uma família?" Eu olhei para meu marido que tinha agarrado meu corpo flexível com um abraço.

"Está tudo bem, querida." Jasper sussurrou, acalmando minhas emoções drásticamente. Não foi apenas o dom dele que me levou a calma, mas a presença dele. Jasper não precisava me tocar para posicionar meus sentimentos ao normal, só de estar na mesma sala ou prédio ele me fazia sentir segura e querida. Duas coisas que eu tinha certeza que nunca tinha experimentado antes.

"Eu sei disso, mas eu me sinto traída." Eu respondi baixinho, "Bella é a nossa melhor amiga, ela conhece você a muito tempo, ela não deveria pelo menos mencionar os relacionamentos passados."

"Nossa amizade não era assim, nós não falavamos sobre sentimentos e apenas iamos sem rumo de um lugar para outro em silêncio. Nós não precisavamos falar com o meu poder de sentir o que ela sentia e ela sendo capaz de ouvir o que eu pensava. Foi apenas uma parceria de conveniência num primeiro momento, então lentamente nos tornamos amigos. Muito lentamente ". Jasper suspirou, "Você sabe , Bella passou por coisas tão realmente difíceis, Ali. Coisas que ela nunca falou, para mim ou Carlisle .E ela nunca falará, se ela tiver que escolher."

"E quanto a Edward? Eles estão em uma espécie de relacionamento agora! Eles deveriam ser capazes de falar sobre o passado dela, não deveriam?"

"Bella e Edward são muito semelhantes... Ambos odeiam o passado, mas o seguram com paixão, ambos desprezam o que eles fizeram. Eles não vão falar sem que o outro o faça primeiro,é teimosia de ambas as partes o que poderia arruinar a aparência da relação que eles têm um com o outro;Bella e Edward sabem disso. Então não estão dispostos a arriscar ".

"Eu acho que isso é verdade. Mas Bella não deve esconder algo crucial como isso, ela vai acabar arruinando a amizade dela com Edwards,sem falar no ... ' seja lá o que for ' como eles chamam, que eles tem. " Eu balancei minha cabeça, "A vida é muito confusa."

"É verdade, Linda." Jasper falou abafado no meu cabelo,me balançando lentamente para frente e para trás.

* * *

**_Bella PoV_**

Não, apenas não. Eu não estava indo para o local do beisebol . Sem chance. Não importa quantas vezes Emmett pedisse, isto simplesmente não iria acontecer. "Por favor, B? Por favor?" Emmett falou suavemente de joelhos diante de mim. Como era que mesmo quando ele estava ajoelhado ele era apenas uma cabeça mais baixo do que eu? Injustiça na sua forma mais forte.

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça uma vez e cruzei os braços. Eu não ia desistir, nem no inferno havia uma possibilidade que eu iria jogar essa idiotice, sob a forma de uma bola. Era um esporte banal, porque eles não poderiam simplesmente jogar cartas ou um jogo de tabuleiro? Algo mais fácil e menos provavel para eu acabar no chão enlameado por causa de Emmett tropeçando em mim a cada minuto.

"Bella, apenas faça isto, você estará me salvando de ter que ouvir os lamentos de Emmett todo o caminho, daqui até a clareira sobre como: 'Bella-é tão injusta! Ela está certamente fazendo isso porque ela sabe que eu iria bater no rabo dela! "Rosalie disse em uma imitação perfeita do marido dela, revirando os olhos enquanto falava.

Emmett ficou de pé e acenou com a cabeça, "Bater no rabo dela? Inferno de idéia filha da p- '"

"Emmett". Esme falou em um tom de aviso maternal. "Nada de palavras feias,obrigado." Ela suspirou, passando de sua sala de pintura para a sala de estar em questão de segundos, ela já estava no seu conjunto de beisebol. Que posso acrescentar, era incrivelmente brega, aparentemente a família Cullen tinha o seu próprio pequeno Time, mas apenas formado por vampiros, em vez de crianças pequenas. Bem, vampiros e Emmett.

Emmett olhou timidamente para o tênis de beisebol,antes de começar sua incessante ladainha para mim novamente, "Por favor?"

Eu esfreguei minha testa e olhei para Edward, "Eu tenho que ir?" Eu disse, como se eu fosse uma criança pequena não conseguindo o que eu queria.

Edward sorriu, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura por trás de mim e inclinou a cabeça para colocar um beijo suave em minha bochecha, " Eu ficaria eternamente grato se você o fizesse calar a boca." Ele sussurrou com um sorriso evidente em sua voz.

"Bem, eu acho que se for para Emmett calar a boca ..." Suspirei teatralmente.

"Oba!" Alice comemorou pulando e descendo as escadas com um pequeno e fofo boné de baseball na cabeça, agora eu podia ver por que eles usavam os estúpidos uniformes de beisebol : para ficarem com boa aparência para Alice, com Jasper sendo puxando por ela. "Tudo vai ser prefeito! A tempestade vai começar em torno da cidade quando chegarmos a clareira, devemos ficar secos o suficiente já que a tempestade vai passar pela clareira mais ou menos ... agora." Ela afirmou sorrindo lentamente.

Não ousamos duvidar da Toda-Poderosa Alice, ela estava sempre certa.

Pela primeira vez, desde que Alice e Jasper tinham descido eu observei o modo como pareciam, não na aparência, mas seus rostos. Ambos pareciam estar cansados e prontos apenas para cair em algum lugar e simplesmente descansar. Estudei Alice de perto, parecia no limite, a sua personalidade normal, que era normalmente um tipo animada, parecia nervosa e desorientada. Jasper apenas parecia estar olhando para ela como um falcão, mais do que de costume, era como se ele soubesse que ela estava estressada ou com problemas.

Os olhos de Edward encontraram os meus e se desviaram novamente, através do pequeno olhar que compartilhamos com pensamentos preocupados com Alice e a indicação suspeita, ficou claro que ela estava com problemas, mesmo sem usar palavras ou pensamentos.

"Podemos ir agora?" Emmett perguntou a Carlisle, que por sua vez olhou para Alice como se esperasse a sua permissão. Ela deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça. "Graças a Deus, eu pensei que ia morrer de novo aqui, esperando que **Tweedle** -Jazz e **Tweedle**-Alice se decidissem." Ele disse correndo para fora da porta agarrado a uma risonha Rose.

**_*** Nota: Tweedle é uma comparação aos gêmeos de Alice no País das Maravilhas, aqueles gordinhos feinhos da versão de Tim _**

"Por que ele é tão grosseiro? Esme perguntou ao meu irmão como se fosse sua culpa a personalidade de Emmett, "Ele é seu filho." Ela disse caminhando em direção a porta com um sorriso.

"Mas você ama todos igualmente, Querida". Carlisle falou antes de me dar uma piscadela e acenar para Edwards, deixando o casal tenso, Edward e eu em casa por nós mesmos.

"O que se passa com vocês dois?" Edward perguntou minha pergunta interna por mim. "Vocês parecem desligados esta noite." Ele observou. Nada parecia errado nos pensamentos dela, Jasper parecia um pouco tenso com alguma coisa, mas eu não poderia dizer o quê . Jasper e Alice claramente aperfeiçoaram suas habilidades de bloqueio ao longo dos anos.

"Nada está errado, querido irmão." Alice foi até ele e acariciou seu ombro, "Pare de ficar dando voltas como um ciclone." Ela consertou acenando em direção da porta como se quisesse nos dizer para sair.

"Tudo bem, mas lembre-se que eu estou aqui, se você precisa conversar, Alice." Ele disse sério antes de pegar a minha mão e sair correndo para fora.

Quando nós estávamos muito à frente do casal ofensivo, Edward falou: "Você conseguiu alguma coisa de seus pensamentos?"

"Nada, e você ?"

"Não, tudo o que eu sei e que eles estão escondendo algo, ou até mais, Alice esta escondendo alguma coisa." Edward disse.

"Bem, você a conhece melhor do que ninguém, de Jasper tem alguma idéia?" Perguntei-lhe de volta.

"Não." Ele disse triste, eu podia ver em seus olhos o que estava acontecendo em sua mente , o depressivo: "Eu sou Edward, eu não deveria estar... vivo ',tipo de pensamentos.

"Não ouse". Eu avisei a ele. Eu não iria ter um Edward emburrado com a família esta noite. Se eu tinha que miseravelmente suportar o beisebol, então Edward tinha também.

"O quê?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Não faça aquela coisa de Edward ." Eu parei de correr, permitindo que Edward zumbindo me passasse.

Ele olhou para trás irritado comigo, parando e andando de volta para onde eu tinha parado. "Por que você parou?" Ele quase rosnou.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula, "Edward, fale comigo com esse tom mais uma vez e você vai ver o que acontece." Eu assobiei. "Eu parei porque eu quis." Eu cruzei meus braços rolando os olhos.

"Bem, pare de 'querer' e apresse-se." Ele puxou o meu braço, que nem se mexeu. "Bella ..." Ele disse em um tom frio, oh sim, isto vai me mover muito. Este vampirinho não sabia com quem ele estava lidando aqui:A Pequena Senhorita teimosa.

Essa caracteristica estúpida da sua personalidade... ugh, me deixava tão furiosa. Isto foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando ele me "salvou" do carro de Tyler (quando eu digo salvar, quer dizer, não fazer nada, exceto não falar comigo por seis semanas!), Ele simplesmente se afastou de mim, me dando aquele tipo de chicotada metafórica . Isso estava acontecendo agora, ele não iria se transformar no 'Emo -ward' como Emmett tinha inventado.Não na minha frente "Eu quero conversar" , Eu disse com firmeza.

Edward suspirou, "Nós podemos quando nós voltarmos, Querida ". Ele brincou revirando os olhos e puxou meu braço cruzado novamente. O bastardo não me chamou de "Querida". O idiota estava procurando por uma briga. Oh, como Bella está borbulhando ...

"Não, nós não vamos." Eu disse teimosamente de volta, puxando meus braços para longe de seu alcance, virando para que ele não pudesse ver meu rosto. "Querido". Não pude deixar de acrescentar com rancor.

"Sim, nós vamos." Ele argumentou, virando meu corpo de volta.

Que audácia dele! A mula estúpida estava me dando nos nervos, eu estava apenas tentando ser simpática,me preocupando com ele, mas NÃO! Isso não é como acontece com Edward , ele sofre em silêncio , porque ele é como um mártir . Ah , por favor... "Edward!" Eu apertei o meu punho me preparando para conecta -lo com a sua mandíbula.

"Bella!" Ele respondeu, antes de parar para pensar por um segundo, e em seguida, aparentemente do nada, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto bonito, desta vez sua voz não estava fria ou com raiva, mas cheia de humor e ... "Eu te amo". Ele disse puxando o meu agora flácido braço e me apertou em um abraço. Abraçando-o de volta, eu liguei meus braços ao redor de sua costa esquia, o segurando como se fosse a última vez que nós falavamos.

"Sobre o que estávamos brigando mesmo?" Eu perguntei no ombro de Edward inalando seu cheiro doce.

"Eu honestamente não me lembro." Ele falou no meu cabelo, respirando o meu cheiro, "O seu cheiro é delicioso."

"Eu não sei se devo ficar ofendida ou não". Eu ri antes de suspirar, "Sua família vai estar se perguntando onde estamos e Jazz e Ali estarão chegando aqui em breve."

"Fique!" Ele ordenou, "Só por mais um minuto." Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar nos meus olhos, "Tão bela". Ele disse como se para si mesmo antes de sorrir torto para mim, sabendo que eu estava ficando como manteiga derretida, o bastardo sabia que ele me 'deslumbrava' . Dando o sorriso mais uma vez, ele pressionou sua boca com força na minha, com a boca fechada, mas que borbulhava de emoção.

"OH Olha, eles estão fazendo aqui fora agora!", a voz de Emmett falou por trás de mim, fazendo com que Edward e eu saltassemos nos separando, porque isso sempre acontece com a gente? Primeiro com meu irmão Carlisle e agora Emmett, o homem cuja mente era como uma enciclopédia de insinuações sexuais. Merda. "Vocês realmente precisam de um lugar melhor para começar com a esquisitice de vocês, é sério." Ele disse, apoiando-se em uma árvore com os braços cruzados e um brilho cintilante nos olhos.

"Não comece". Edward rosnou ao seu irmão adotivo, obviamente não satisfeito com o fim do beijo; juntesse ao clube.

"Oh, não se importem comigo!" Emmett se endireitou, sorrindo como um lunático. "Eu só vou esperar até que você comece a encoxar a Pequena Bella antes de chamar Carlisle e dizer-lhe qual a visão que eu encontrei." Eu gemi com o pensamento.¨ Veja, Bella já está excitada! E se eu sair e voltar? Desculpe, eu disse 'Voltar? Oops! "Ele disse em voz alta antes de rir e andar passando por nós.

"Bastardo". Edward murmurou sob sua respiração.

Eu suspirei, "Eu não estava excitada .. .." Eu disse sem jeito. "Quero dizer .. huh...deixa pra lá." Eu balancei minha cabeça antes de pegar sua mão e deixa-lo me levar para a tal clareira. Ele me levou a alguns metros por entre as árvores e antes que eu percebi havia um enorme campo aberto na nossa frente.

Eu vi que os outros já estavam lá , Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper sentado em uma pedra, os dois últimos, sem dúvida, ouvindo as aventuras de Emmett no deleite por ter visto o beijo de Edward eu. No existente campo estava Alice, olhando atentamente para a mais distante entrada para o campo, como se alguém estivesse para sair dela. Esme e Carlisle estavam casualmente jogando a bola um ao outro, sorrindo largamente.

Alice, que tinha finalmente percebido Edward e eu, correu mais rápido que eu já a vi em nossa direção. "Eu sinto muito." Ela disse muito rápido, cuspindo as palavras com os olhos selvagens, "Eu não sabia até .. e então ... Desculpe ...É tudo minha culpa .." Todos pararam depois que a ouviram, Jasper conhecendo o tom foi o primeiro a estar ao lado dela, rapidamente seguido por todos os outros.

"Alice, qual o problema?" Carlisle perguntou a ela.

"Eles estão aqui".

Eles?, eu queria perguntar a ela, mas antes que eu pudesse eu vi a vista que eu pensava que nunca iria ver, caminhando em nossa direção.

"Olá, Senhorita Cullen." Disse uma voz que eu não tinha ouvido desde o século XVII. "Já faz algum tempo." Pensando que ele estava se dirigindo a ela, Alice se virou para encará -lo, curiosa com o homem e seus dois companheiros.

Chocada demais para falar, eu só olhava, com a respiração pesada. Carlisle no entanto, estudou o homem loiro com cuidado. " Jim? James Whiterdale? " E de repente, as memórias inundaram a minha mente, minha última memória humana.

* * *

**_Finalmente vamos conhecer o Jim! _**

**_Sinceramente eu adoro esse jeito da Bella, nada submissa...rsrsrsrs_**


	33. Jim

**_Jim_**

**_Bella PoV_**

"Minha linda Bella". Disse o vampiro loiro diante da minha família. Quando eu tinha ouvido isso antes? E por que isso provocou medo em mim? Onde eu tinha visto este homem? Ele falou novamente, "É bom ver os irmãos Cullens juntos novamente , Bella era uma bagunça quando você partiu Carlisle. Não se preocupe, eu certamente tomei conta dela." Ele riu, "Estou magoado minha querida, que você não se lembra de mim." Ele disse para mim.

" Claramente não deve haver nada que vale a apena para ela se lembrar." Edward rosnou para a figura de James, que ergueu uma sobrancelha para Edward.

"James. .." Carlisle disse com uma voz estranhamente calma. Seus olhos se estreitaram significativamente.

"Deixe-me apresentar-me." James disse educadamente, "Eu sou James Whiterdale, um velho amigo de Carlisle e noivo de Bella." Edward virou a cabeça para mim para ver se era verdade, que naturalmente, era.

Meu corpo inteiro que tinha ficado congelado de repente foi capaz de se mover novamente na menção do seu nome, "Seu bastardo". Eu realmente não ouvi suas palavras em resposta, seu rosto fez meus ouvidos badalarem; Este homem, este monstro tentou ...

_Eu sei que eu não deveria ir contra a permissão do meu irmão e ver James depois do por do sol. Eu deveria estar no meu quarto onde eu estaria segura e dormindo. Mas eu também sabia que James Whiterdale não aceitaria um não como resposta. Depois das muitas vezes que eu rejeitei seus avanços você teria pensado que ele iria entender e escolheria outra garota para tortura, mas infelizmente não foi o caso._

_" Por que você faz isso comigo, Isabella? " James gritou comigo, depois que eu disse que eu não ia a lugar nenhum com ele. Depois de algum tempo de ter o carinho dele, eu estava ficando inquieta com isto. Com o passar dos nossos encontros, isto começou a ficar um pouco avançado para mim. Ele tocava os meus braços enquanto falava comigo, seus beijos em minhas mãos __começaram a se demorar __quando ele me cumprimentava, era desconcertante. Todo o seu ser estava furioso. Parecia que eu não era a única doente por causa da minha rejeição. Eu não percebi quando Jim chegou perto de mim. Um minuto eu estava saindo da floresta ao lado da mansão do tio e no seguinte __Jim __foi elevando-se sobre meu corpo enquanto ele sorria desdenhosamente para mim, "Eu te amo e eu sei que você me ama, porque você não pode ver isto? Por que você nega os sentimentos do seu coração? " Ele agarrou meus braços e sacudiu-me violentamente. Onde estava o Jim meu amigo, a pessoa que continuou a correr atrás do meu afeto? Esta pessoa agora era James, o caçador, o homem que teria quem ele quisesse._

_" Jim o que você está fazendo? " Eu sussurrei, "Me solta..." Não chore, Isabella. Não chore._

"_ Não! Bella! Você é minha, você pertence a mim .Por que você rejeita isto? ", James me empurrou para a grama, me jogando de costas, "E se você continuar a recusar o meu amor, você não me deixa escolha a não ser tê-la." Ele zombou curvando-se, ficando em cima do meu corpo, "Eu vou tê-la para que ninguém mais possa querer você. .." Ele sussurrou, esfregando as mãos pelos meus braços, segurando meus pulsos para que eu parasse minhas __agitações __violentas. Era isso, a minha inocência seria tomada por esse monstro. Nem os bebedores de sangue poderiam ser tão vis como a criatura em cima de mim._

_As mãos dele agarradas aos meus pulsos, começaram lentamente a arrastar até o meu torso, seguindo a rota entre os meus seios. As mãos pararam no meu pescoço,pelo que eu estava agradecida, apertando o lugar perto do meu queixo .Ele virou a minha cabeça rudemente para o lado para que ele pudesse ver mais da minha pele. Com um rugido, sua boca em seguida atacou o meu pescoço, sua língua lambendo minha pele, "Jim", gritei, pedindo para que ele visse o que estava fazendo ", Jim, por favor, pare! Não faça isso! Eu-Eu vou aprender a ama -lo, mas por favor, pare! ", Ele congelou por um segundo._

_" Você vai? " Ele perguntou delicadamente contra o meu pescoço. Sua mão livre percorreu minha coxa puxando o meu vestido até o joelho, e deslizou suas mãos grossas abaixo. "Você vai me amar?"_

_" Sim, eu vou ... M-Meu amor. " Eu botei pra fora enquanto as lágrimas caíam no meu caminho "Mas você tem que parar com isso ... Só quando eu estiver casada", e esperançosamente não com você , Bastardo . "Que eu vou dar a minha inocência." Para qualquer um menos você ._

_" Então se case comigo, mon amour ". Ele disse com um sotaque francês. Mordi a língua, este homem desgraçado(se você pode chamá-lo assim) estava oferecendo sua mão em casamento, enquanto a outra mão estava embaixo do meu vestido. Que classe._

_Típico, este idiota estava me pedindo para me casar com ele, utilizando o francês, minha segunda língua, ele não aprendeu naquele baile com Carlisle, que eu não estava lisonjeada pela sua incompetência? "Você deve perguntar ao meu pai." Sim, o pai que não me amava como deveria, o pai que não podia esperar para se livrar de mim, o pai que me achava um obstáculo. "E C-Carlisle." James não sabia que Carlisle deixou Londres a seis meses, James não sabia que meu irmão tinha me deixado._

_Ele parecia furioso, sabendo que Carlisle o desprezava tanto quanto eu, " Carlisle? Por que devo perguntar ao seu meio-irmão?" Desde que é mais provável que ele rejeite as suas vantagens, isto é, se você puder encontrá -lo.__"_

_" Ele é meu irmão. Eu quero a sua benção. "_

" _Claro, minha querida, qualquer coisa por você . " Ele disse, esfregando o meu pescoço de modo rude com os dedos. "Mas eu não acho que eu poderia parar agora, quando eu tenho minha noiva nesta posição comprometedora." Ele então começou a mover os dedos para cima e para baixo na minha coxa com a outra mão. Meu Senhor, eu sei que nunca fui a melhor cristã, mas por favor, perdoe-me e faça este monstro desaparecer. O leve para o inferno que a onde ele pertence. Por favor, eu não mereço isso! Eu não mereço essa dor!_

_" Jim! "Coloquei para fora, meus olhos se contraindo com as lágrimas que eu não queria derramar, "Não!" ,Este monstro ia me estuprar, mas mesmo se eu sobrevivesse a esse ato ilícito, eu poderia ficar grávida , então eu não iria ser protegida pelo meu nome de família. James teria que se casar comigo então._

_Então, de repente isto clicou no meu cérebro, era o motivo pelo qual ele iria fazer isso, "Mas por que , minha linda Bell?" Ele disse contra o meu rosto,"Vamos nos casar, não vamos? Então por que não podemos nós tocar pelo nosso amor." Ele cantarolava, "Eu quero você Isabella, eu quero te mostrar o quanto eu te quero,preciso de você. Você pode sentir o quanto te quero?" Ele sussurrou, pressionando seu quadril contra o meu, mostrando-me completamente o quanto ele me queria._

_O nojo enfureceu através de mim, eu não me importava se ele fosse um homem, se ele fosse meu superior, eu não iria deixá-lo me vergonhar! Eu sabia que se eu tentasse fugir, eu provavelmente nunca sobreviveria a sua fúria, "EU NÃO TE AMO, VOCÊ É UM HOMEM VIL!" Gritei decidida que eu iria tentar alguma coisa para deixar este lugar horrível. Eu gritei chutando-o e tentando tira-lo de cima do meu corpo, que foi difícil, pois ele não era um homem muito leve. Mas eu tinha o elemento surpresa do meu lado, eu fui capaz de tirá -lo de mim e capaz de fugir dele. "Por favor, me deixe ir ..." Eu disse baixinho enquanto eu corri para a saída da floresta, apesar da dor que percorria o meu corpo._

_De repente a figura de James estava na minha frente. Quando ele disse, "Ninguém mais vai te ter Isabella! Você sempre será minha!" James gritou comigo, girando em torno de mim, segurando meus braços atrás das minhas costas. "Grite o quanto você quiser, você está longe o suficiente da mansão Cullen, aquele aleijado não vai te salvar." Ele ridicularizou, como ele se atreve! Chamando o meu único parente vivo, William, de aleijado! Sua declaração alimentou minha própria raiva, eu dei um chute para atrás fazendo um ganido sair de sua boca. " Sua pequena Vadia!", James rosnou agarrando meus cachos morenos. "Eu vou fazer você gritar em êxtase, mon amour".Parecido com o inferno, ele o faria. .._

_" Não! " Eu gritei, "Não, alguém me ajude, por favor!", Com meus olhos embaçados de lágrimas, implorei para a noite. Se alguém pudesse me ouvir, então eu poderia viver._

_Eu podia sentir o seu sorriso no meu pescoço, "Ninguém vai ouvir você ." Provocando medo ele respondeu sussurrando. Um rugido veio de dentro da floresta,esse som,eu já ouvi isso antes. Eu sabia que não era James,era algo que poderia fazer muito mais para mim do que apenas me tomar a contragosto. Um vampiro ... talvez fosse uma criatura da noite que levaria minha miséria longe, talvez eu morreria antes que James pudesse me machucar._

_" Me ajude! " Eu gritei para a criatura, eu não me importava mais, eu só queria ficar longe de James, um vampiro poderia me matar se quisesse, eu não me importava ... O medo dominou os meus sentidos, a minha cabeça ficou desorientada e meus ouvidos ressoaram, "Não. .." Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes que eu pudesse dizer mais nada. A última coisa que me lembro era dos olhos vermelhos vindo rapidamente em nossa direção. Meu salvador, eu esperava._

"Eu vejo que você se lembra, Linda". Ele piscou, "Uma noite divertida não foi?"

"Você ... Você fez isso comigo, eu vou te matar". Eu disse ameaçadoramente para o desgraçado antes que Alice, que tinha visto o resultado da minha ameaça, me segurou pelos ombros, "Me solte! me solte ! " Eu gritei para ela antes dela soltar os meus braços. "Seu monstro!" Eu gritei para ele antes de me virar para Alice que estava me puxando, " Me solte, Alice." Um flash de reconhecimento veio em minha mente. James, ele se lembrava de um humano muito parecido com Alice. Memórias da vida humana dela fugiram para minha mente, armazenando-se, esperando por mim para ouvir a história delas, a história de Alice.

Isso me paralisou no meu lugar momentaneamente, o que James fez a Alice? Meus olhos se estreitaram, se ele a machucou, jurei a mim mesmo que iria destruí -lo. "Bella?" Esme suspirou me fazendo girar para ela com os olhos irritados.

"O quê ?" Eu cuspi. A raiva inundou o meu olhar, meus pensamentos eram somente para ferir James Whiterdale. Eu queria que ele morresse, eu queria matá -lo. Eu não conseguia controlar a minha voz quando eu falei, reconhecendo James friamente, "Você deveria estar morto."

"E você deveria ser minha esposa. "_ E será , mon amour _.

Houve um suspiro coletivo e alguns poucos grunhidos profundos, não só da minha família, mas da mulher de cabelos vermelhos, Victoria, minha mente entrou na dela querendo ver suas memórias. Eu tive que parar de criticar as memórias. Elas eram somente muito físicas, e muitas do homem que eu nunca quis ver. Nunca.

James só se lembrou dela agora desde que ele interrompeu o nosso jogo, ele apontou para o vampiro de cabelos negros, Laurent eu acho que era o seu nome, para segura-la. Laurent hesitou por um segundo, olhando-me nos olhos, em seguida foi ao encontro do olhar de Edward .

_Eu sou um amigo. Vou ajudá -los_. Edward, já que James estava prestando atenção somente em mim, acenou discretamente para Laurent. O que foi aquilo? Esse homem nem nós conhece e ainda assim, ele queria nos ajudar? Estranho.

De repente, minha mente foi levada de volta ao passado, uma memória que eu me forcei a esquecer. Todas as lembranças que tinha de James eu tinha me esquecido, eu não sabia se era um mecanismo de defesa ou se me esqueci de tudo de James, depois de ter sido ferida por ele.

"_Mon doux, je ne vis que pour vous servir, vous ne me agréer, mon amour?" Perguntou o loiro muito bem vestido para mim enquanto eu estava com o meu irmão em um desses bailes estúpidos, que Pai me fazia participar. O desejo dele para que eu me casasse ficou claro, logo que eu fiz quatorze anos, cada vez mais forte até o meu décimo sexto aniversário. Ele afirmou então que: "eu deveria ser estéril, pois nenhum homem próspero jamais me quis'. Isso me magoou, eu acho, por saber que o meu próprio pai pensava que eu não era uma mulher adequada. Charles Cullen morreu algumas semanas depois._

Meu doce, eu vivo só para servi-la. Você me aceita, meu amor? era a tradução aproximada para o Inglês do seu péssimo francês.

"_ Não. " Eu respondi com desdém para o menino, ele sempre fazia isso comigo, mas nunca antes ele tinha a confiança necessária para confessar o seu 'amor eterno' para mim na frente do meu irmão, que persistência. "Eu não quero aceitar a sua bajulação incessante,isto nem é mais necessário. .A sua pobre pronúncia do francês não me obriga a concordar com o seus avanços." Carlisle me cutucou atentamente, eu sabia o olhar em seus olhos antes mesmo de esticar o pescoço para olhar em seus redemoinhos azuis: Bella, você sabe o que o pai disse, vá e encontre um marido. Em outras palavras, não assuste seus pretendentes._

_Bem, que divertido, eu pensei comigo mesmo antes de rolar os olhos. Eu não pertenço aqui. Eu só queria ir para a mansão do tio de William e sentar-me perto do fogo, enquanto me perdia em um livro de fantasia e imaginação. "Rejeite-o educadamente, jovem, logo se você não for cuidadosa, ele será o único que ainda vai te quer ".Eu lembrei da voz firme da minha professora de elocução me repreendendo. Ela sempre soube do"fascínio que James tinha por mim, ela achava tão perturbador como eu. Rapidamente,fiquei calma e respondi ao seu terrível francês com pronúncia perfeita. Ter avô frances me fez aprender o assunto, ele não falava muito bem o ingles. Meu avô morreu quando eu tinha onze anos __"Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois refuser votre question courtoise car je ne peux pas répondre à vos intentions. __Pardonnez-moi, monsieur_.___"_

_Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas tenho de recusar o seu pedido cortês por não partilhar das suas intenções. Perdoe-me, Senhor . Eu sempre odiei o _conservadorismo _no qual as pessoas do meu tempo falavam, até mesmo minha família, tirando Carlisle, falava comigo como se fóssemos estranhos. Suponho que isso era verdade, eu era um estranho para eles, um estranho que matou a amada Renée deles._

_James olhou para mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças, ele não entendeu uma palavra do que eu tinha acabado de dizer, mas eu podia ver nas entrelinhas a cobiça em seu olhar, ele me queria. Isso exigiria muito de um de nós dois, então. "Lamento, mas terei que recusar a sua confissão de amor eu, eu mesma, estou apaixonada por outro." Isso era obviamente uma mentira, mas eu queria que Jim desaparecesse, agora ..._

_Eu não pude deixar de ser rude com o homem loiro, havia algo sobre o Sr. Whiterdale que me fazia aflita pela a minha segurança. Eu só não entendia o quê ._

"Gostaria de explicar o que está acontecendo, Bella?" Carlisle disse com firmeza, foi a primeira vez que ele tinha ouvido falar de qualquer casamento, mesmo sabendo das intenções de James, Pelos pensamentos de Carlisle, eu lhe teria dito tudo, especialmente se tivesse alguma coisa a ver com nossas vidas humanas. "Noivo?" _Pai sempre gostou desse menino Whiterdale ..._

"Isso é entre o Sr. Whiterdale e Eu." Eu rosnei para o meu irmão.

"Eu pensei que você disse que não teve nenhum relacionamento romântico ..." Rosalie disse, "Você mentiu?" Perguntou-me baixinho, seus olhos de ouro negros furiosamente procurando o meu rosto ," Edward perguntou a você se você estava comprometida, você disse que não."

Meus olhos se fecharam com o jogo sujo de James , "Forçada em algo .." Eu murmurei, "E não era um compromisso."

Edward rosnou, "Quem é ele?"

James sorriu, "Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa, mas eu sei muito sobre você , Sr. Masen." o corpo de Edward enrijeceu drasticamente quando ele disse o seu sobrenome humano. Como ele poderia saber disso? James nunca seria capaz de saber disto, a menos que ele tivesse um poder. Minha mente se focalizou em James, forçando através de suas memórias para obter as informações. Rastreador, James era um hábil rastreador que gostava de caçar como um jogo sádico. Ele tende a pegar "sentimentos", uma espécie de "sexto sentido", de suas presas, que o ajudava nas buscas. Então isto era um um dom mental, um dom mental que eu poderia bloquear! Então por isso que ele levou tanto tempo para me visitar.

"Você pode, mas você parece esquecer o que aconteceu da última vez que você e eu estávamos muito perto um do outro."

"Sim, algumas coisas mágicas e maravilhosas ..." Ele sorriu, "Quase consumamos o nosso casamento." Eu acho que você poderia dizer isso.

"O quê ?", Carlisle rosnou.

"Quase, Carlisle, meu velho amigo, ambos sabemos que Bella tem de ser .. . apresentada a submissão antes dela me deixar tocá -la. Nós apenas praticamos."

A raiva borbulhava dentro de mim, "Vá embora agora, Jim." Eu avisei. " saia e nunca mais volte, ou eu vou matar você , Laurent e sua companheira."

"Companheira? Você é a única mulher forte o suficiente para me controlar." Disse o vampiro psicótico diante de meus familiares, "Victoria é apenas uma aventura."

"Ah, agora que está tudo esclarecido, você pode ir. E nunca mais volte."

"Sou realmente tão indesejável? Isabella você me ama, você mesma disse."

"Não se iluda com tais pensamentos James. Você não é o homem pelo qual estou apaixonada. Você nunca foi. Você nunca será." James rosnou, cintilando os olhos para Edward, que estava me olhando atentamente, segurando minha mão.

"Ah, eu vejo." James assentiu, "Você encontrou um amante." Ele deu de ombros, "Isso só significa que você está mais experiente para o que vamos fazer juntos".

"Isso é uma ameaça?", Rose sussurrou, aproximando-se do homem, apenas para que Emmett a puxasse de volta.

"Não, uma promessa." Ele disse andando, se afastado de minha família . Dando as costas para nós, antes de sair em disparada para a noite. A pressão que havia sido construída dentro de mim a partir do encontro de repente desmoronou, e a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que estava ajoelhada no chão, olhando para minhas mãos que tremiam furiosamente .

"Bella?" Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente, e estabilizou as minhas mãos "O que ele fez para você ? Ele peguei .. algumas imagens ...na cabeça dele ... elas são verdadeiras? " Edward rosnou da maneira mais suave possível.

Comecei a acenar, senti-o agarrar as minhas mãos mais apertadas forçando toda a sua ira para se controlar. "Eu esqueci o que aconteceu comigo .." Murmurei para mim mesmo,"Ele estava lá ..."

"Do que ela está falando?" ,Jasper perguntou ao meu irmão de onde ele estava na clareira. Jasper tinha ido consolar Alice sobre o equívocos das visões dela. Não foi culpa dela, era tudo culpa de James ... tudo era culpa dele.

A voz de Carlisle falou por trás de mim, "Eu não entendo, Bella." Ele disse, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Me conta?", Ele sussurrou, eu balancei minha cabeça, apenas querendo sair da clareira, de Forks e finalmente ir para casa.

Fechei os olhos e me foquei no toque de Edward, "O que ele fez para mim, Carlisle ..." Eu soluçava, "Ele é um monstro!"

"Isa, diga-nos o que aconteceu." Carlisle disse esfregando o polegar sobre a minha bochecha esquerda, antes de ir confortar Esme. "Será que James ..." Ele apertou a mandíbula, não sendo capaz de falar.

"Edward?", Alice, veio em torno de nosso pequeno agrupamento com a mão de Jasper na dela, chamando seu irmão favorito com a testa franzida , "Você pode nos dar alguma luz? Bella certamente parece um pouco frágil agora."

Meus olhos encontraram os dele, e antes que eu percebi eu estava em seus braços, segura, finalmente, "Eu não sei toda a história , mas eu tenho o suficiente do ponto de vista dele. E-Ele tentou . .. " Edward segurou um rosnar, mas eu acho que a expressão furiosa no rosto dele falou por ele.

Limpei a garganta e falei com uma voz vacilante, "Ele próprio se iludiu em pensar que eu era seu amor há muito tempo, antes que eu fui transformada." Eu suspirei, esfregando as mãos pelo cabelo de Edward, eu precisava estar distraída, eu precisava de conforto, eu precisava de Edward, " Ele pensou que poderia me conquistar falando francês e dançando. Claro, ele nunca chegou perto de dançar comigo, eu era uma menina desajeitada. E Carlisle estava sempre lá , me protegendo de qualquer atenção indesejada do sexo masculino, principalmente de James. A última vez que o vi foi antes da minha transformação. Ele tentou me convencer a deixar Londres com ele, para fugir para o Novo Mundo .Eu recusei é claro,ele se tornou estranhamente volátil comigo, então ... "

"Então, o que B?" Emmett perguntou rispidamente, tudo o que ele estava pensando era em encontrar James e mergulhando o punho no rosto dele.

"Um homem de olhos vermelhos parou a minha dor." O vampiro sem rosto, que eu vi em minha visão. Aqueles olhos vermelhos aterrorizantes - Meu Salvador. Meu executor . "Eu não consigo lembrar de seu rosto. Eu sei que eu fiquei com ele. Isso é tudo."

"Você mentiu para nós." A voz de Rose era furiosamente calma. Era mais desconcertante que a raiva gritante de Rosalie. "Duas vezes!"

Por que essa família depende tanto da confiança? Confiar em alguém completamente só faz você se machucar, todos no mundo já tinham bastante dor, "De fato, pois eu não sabia da minha própria transformação até agora. Lamento". Eu disse baixinho, "Podemos falar mais tarde sobre o assunto, mas agora eu posso ir? Quero ficar sozinha." Eu perguntei, sabendo que eu iria caçar e machucar o Rastreador .Eu passaria a ser o predador e James a presa.

* * *

**_Gostaram? tadinha da Bella! parece que os segredos finalmente estão sendo revelados..._**

**_Estive lendo algumas fics, muito boas por sinal. Alguém já leu ¨Beyond Time¨? muito boa! Bella volta ao passado de Edward antes dele ficar doente, só que ele não é bem o que ela esperava e nem tem aquela atração irresistível por ela. Uma história bem looonga..._**


	34. Perda

**_Perda_**

**_Edward PoV_**

Desde o momento que a conheci, desde o primeiro instante, eu sabia que ela era especial. Tão especial que eu automaticamente a coloquei em um pedestal, ela era muito melhor do que nós. Então quanto mais eu a conhecia, com as inúmeras conversas interessantes e os surpreendentes sorrisos de Bella, que aumentavam para mim, esse pedestal foi se elevando mais e mais, até que ela se tornou alguém intocável, um ser celestial que era muito melhor do que eu ou qualquer humilde imortal. Eu não poderia pedir mais. Mesmo quando ela era a divindade acima de mim, eu estava feliz que eu a conhecia e que eu estava na presença dela. Eu não precisava de mais. Eu estava honrado por ter sua amizade, por apenas conhece-la, mas não me atrevi a ter esperança para mais nada. Quem seria estúpido o suficiente para amar uma Deusa e rezar para que ela o amasse também?

Essa era a visualização definida em minha mente. Foi assim que eu conscientemente construí o mundo em que eu vivia, funcionando sem ela. Então, nós compartilhamos um beijo apaixonado, e tudo no meu mundo desabou e se despedaçou aos meus pés. Amor. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar que realmente descrevia a sensação que eu tinha quando estava perto dela. Não era algo avassalador ou asfixiante, mas algo suave e calmante. Eu estava em paz quando eu estava perto de Bella. Não haviam pensamentos na minha cabeça, além dos meus próprios. Sem preocupações ou tensões, apenas o silêncio me dando boas vindas.

Eu a amava. Não havia como negar isto, desde o momento que a conheci eu sabia que havia uma conexão. Na segunda vez que nos encontramos, para sermos devidamente apresentados, eu já sabia que a amava. Eu pertencia a ela. Eu pertencia a uma garota que não sabia como permanecer em um lugar, uma garota que só sabia fugir. Mesmo para as pessoas que mais a amavam, ela era apenas uma mera lembrança na vida delas. Mas como um anjo enviado do céu, ela tirou a minha dor e me deu uma razão para viver. Ela fez a minha vida importante novamente. Se eu a perdesse eu certamente morreria. Pois como se pode viver sem o seu coração, sem a sua alma? Como eu poderia viver sem ela? Eu não podia, eu já estava muito conectado.

Então, para deixá -la naquele campo, para deixá -la ir embora, trouxe uma sensação estranha no meu peito, um sentimento que eu sabia que iria odiar. Um profundo sentimento de perda, ou de despedida, e eu não tinha ideia do motivo. Foi o fato de saber que uma pessoa Bella não seria a mesma depois de ver o homem que tentou levar a sua inocência, que testemunhou o seu último suspiro? Ou era outra coisa? Algo pior.

Se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, eu sabia que nunca tinha sentido essa ira na minha vida, a raiva - uma patética desculpa para a minha emoção neste momento. O sentimento que atravessava o meu corpo não era raiva, era fúria, uma raiva intensa definida em apenas uma coisa: Morte. Morte de um certo 'Jim' - O homem, animal, que machucou Bella, minha Bella, de uma terrível e esmagadora forma. Eu só tinha uma coisa em mente para ele.

O olhar nos olhos de Bella quando ela reconheceu o homem foi surpreendente, um pavor concentrado que eu nunca tinha visto na beleza dela. Uma terrível confirmação que ela, a mulher que viveu com os Volturi, se adequando a tudo por ela mesma , que viajou o mundo sozinha durante séculos, estava aterrorizada.

Jim tinha ficado encantado e abriu sua visão compartilhando a transformação de Bella, ou o que ele tinha visto. A Bella humana que parecia tão assustadoramente como a Vampira, mas com os olhos chocolates magníficos, tinha lágrimas descendo pelo rosto em córregos, ela gritava por socorro,seu corpo quase tão próximo de ser violado em uma forma imperdoável. Mas mesmo como humana, Bella era esperta e inteligente, ela tentou acalmá -lo, tentou convencer o bastardo que se atreveu a toca-la . Ela quase teve sucesso ao lhe prometer casamento, mas mesmo que a visão humana era borrada, eu poderia ver como foi revoltante para ela para fazer esse acordo, como ela preferia morrer a se casar com James Whiterdale, mas mesmo assim eu pude ver que ela queria voltar para casa de seu tio, o único homem que sobrou. Ela não sabia porém , que enquanto James Whiterdale clamava Bella como seu prêmio, o tio William dela lentamente dava suas ultimas e debilitadas respirações .

Mesmo quando ela foi mordida por um vampiro sem rosto, ela era a mais bela visão que eu já tinha visto. Mesmo que me perturbou vê -la gemer de dor e ficar estranhamente quieta, seu corpo imóvel e quase morto na grama úmida, ela nunca foi tão encantadora.

"Não, não, não, não, não!" Alice gemia enquanto corria pela porta da frente da mansão Cullen, comigo em seu rastro. Nada corria através da mente dela a não ser James, como familiar que ele parecia, sendo que ela nunca o tinha visto antes em sua vida, "Eu não posso acreditar! Eu não posso acreditar! Ela não pode ser tão estúpida ... Quem estou tentando enganar aqui, esta é Bella ... ESTE É EXATAMENTE O SEU TIPO DE ESTUPIDEZ ! " Ela gritou não terminando quando tremulou voando as escadas para o quarto dela e de Jasper.

"O quê ?" Eu disse através dos meus dentes cerrados, nunca tinha sido tão difícil não gritar, berrar, fazer algo que pudesse aliviar minha raiva frustrada.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram quando ela me viu bem atrás dela, era como se ela não tivesse me ouvido ou me visto chegando, uma rara ocasião que eu tenho certeza que Alice poderia contar em uma mão, "Bella", a vampira mais parecida com um Elfo sussurrou, "A Querida Bella, só se foi e fugiu. NÃO PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ EU POSSO ACRESCENTAR. "

Era como se alguém me surpreendesse, com uma das armas de choque, que os policiais carregavam. Bella tinha partido, uma pequena explosão de dor quebrou a parede de gelo que tinha revestido meu corpo momentaneamente. Bella ... tinha partido?

"Ela fez o quê ?" Jasper perguntou calmamente da porta atrás de mim, "Você tem certeza?" Esta era outra coisa que acontecia pela primeira vez; Jasper nunca duvidou de sua esposa e suas habilidades. Mas quando se tratava de sua melhor amiga de mais de cinquenta anos ...

Alice suspirou, visivelmente mais calma pela presença de Jasper, " Eu vi isto em uma visão, ela está indo para algum lugar, sabendo que ele a está seguindo, embora sem a fêmea. Ela ainda não decidiu para onde ,só sabendo que tem que ser longe de nós. Agora ela está pensando em algum lugar em Nebraska. " Alice deu de ombros com outro suspiro, "Ela apenas partiu, sem dizer uma palavra para mim ou a Carlisle. Eu pensei que ela se importava mais."

"Alice, querida," Jasper sussurrou chegando ao seu lado, "Bella está apenas fazendo as coisas do jeito dela, ela quer fazer isso da maneira dela, deixe-a. ... Se ela... quer... ir embora de novo ... Então tudo bem. " Jasper de repente começou a achar a parede amarela a frente dele muito interessante, eu não preciso ser capaz de ler a sua mente para saber o que ele estava pensando: nas vezes que Bella fugira quando eram apenas os dois juntos ... Mas a nossa família, incluindo Alice, não sabia como isso o afetaria, pois isto iria feri-lo muito.

Rosalie, que tinha aparecido, assim que Jasper tinha acabado de se afastar da porta pulou na conversa, "Vocês todos conhecem Isabella melhor do que eu, e vocês ainda não podem ver que isto que ela está fazendo é para nossa proteção? Que ela não quer nos machucar? Wow, que grande familia que vocês acabaram se tornando. " Ela riu uma vez sem humor. "Carlisle e Esme estão lá fora com Emmett conversando com aquele cara francês chamado Laurent." O vampiro com Jim , que afirmou que ele era um amigo. Seja lá o que isto significa, eu tinha certeza que isto não iria acabar bem para nós. "Ele rudemente solicitou, não ordenou, para falar com você Edward." Ela disse para mim, a confusão nublando os olhos.

"Eu irei em um instante, Alice ainda está explicando ..."

"Vá Edward." Alice me mandou ," Jasper e eu vamos pegar a BMW com vidros filmados de Carlisle para segui-la, caso ela decida em algum lugar ensolarado ..." Alice piscou dentro e fora de uma visão.

Rose revirou os olhos escurecidos, "E eu vou procurar a ruiva". Rosalie sorriu, "As Gingers nunca parecem gostar de mim ... ou Bella, pelo que parece. Eu acho que é uma das poucas coisas que Bella e eu temos em comum".O olhar de Rose se tornou duro, "Portanto, some daqui e vai logo pra baixo, Assward". Ela inclinou a cabeça para baixo, antes de avançar para Jasper e Alice. Provavelmente para discutir as Táticas de Guerra.

"Vou mandar Emmett subir, tenho certeza que ele não vai querer perder nada. Laurent não vai tentar me atacar, parece que somos 'amigos' . " Dei de ombros antes de me mudar para as escadas rapidamente, ansioso para ouvir Laurent.

"Alguém entendeu uma palavra do que ele disse? Ou será que só eu?" Rosalie murmurou ao seu irmão adotivo, que murmurou concordando.

O gigante de cabelos encaracolados estava fora da sala de estar tenso, pronto para atacar se fosse necessário, " Emmett? Rosalie quer que você suba." Eu disse para o meu irmão adotivo, que estava estranhamente sério, ele olhou para cima e sorriu, grato por estar longe de Laurent. Ele hesitou,_ Eu posso ficar, se você quiser, no caso dele não estar aqui para nos ajudar._

Eu balancei minha cabeça, " Eu posso lidar com isso sozinho."

_Claro, irmãozinho, minha Rosie me quer ... Ela é insaciável._

Revirei os olhos antes de entrar na sala, "Sim?" Perguntei para Laurent logo que cheguei a sala de estar. "Você queria falar comigo?" Meu tom endurecido, meus braços cruzados na frente do meu peito.

"Eu quero". Laurent olhou para mim, "Você sabe o que James fez com ela, você sabe dos seus sentimentos perturbadores por ela, mas você sabe do relacionamento anterior deles?"

Senti meu corpo tenso, "Que tipo de relacionamento?"

Carlisle respondeu, "Quando nós ... vivemos na Inglaterra, James vivia atrás dela, frequentemente pedindo a mão dela. Ela furiosamente recusou a cada vez, mas Pai estava ficando irritado com ela. Ele queria Isabella fora de sua vida, Bella estava começando a se tornar um "obstáculo". Carlisle quase rosnou, "Acho que James era tão apaixonado por ela que Pai estava começando a considerá-lo como um marido para ela, James vinha de uma família rica. Embora meu pai fosse uma pessoa muito amarga após a morte de Renée, ele amava a filha. Ele queria que ela estivesse segura e amada. E James poderia proporcionar isso. "

Então neste momento eu rosnei, James não poderia proporcionar nada para Bella além de dor e infelicidade. "O que isso tem a ver comigo?" Eu endureci.

Esme carranqueou, "Isto tem tudo a ver com você , a menos que você não ame verdadeiramente Bella." Eu dei-lhe um olhar duro, por dizer que eu não amava Bella ... Isso era impossível, Bella significava tudo para mim.

Laurent nós puxou de volta para a conversa, " Eu lhe pergunto isso porque James a ama. Em sua mente distorcida, eles deveriam estar juntos, desde que eles foram mudados juntos e que Bella estaria esperando por ele."

"Então, quem era aquela ruiva, com o temperamento de companheira?" Esme perguntou ao nosso convidado.

"Aquela era Victoria, um brinquedo de James. Ele a manipulou para que ela pensasse que ela era sua companheira e que ele era o dela. Ela está confusa e irritada no momento. Não fique surpreso se ela decidir ficar do lado de James, eles têm sido acompanhado por algumas décadas. Eu o advirto a ficar de olho nela, ela é capaz de sair de qualquer situação." _Ela é exatamente como uma doninha_, Esme pensou com amargura. Ela não precisa ser capaz de ler mentes ou ver o futuro para saber que Vitória era uma má notícia, Laurent havia retardado a particularidade de suas habilidades.

A auto-preservação. Ótimo!.

"James não encontrou Isabella sozinho, sim ele é um rastreador ,um muito hábil, mas ele não sabia que Bella estava viva até poucos anos atrás. Ele esteve em Volterra e entrou em uma pequena discussão com um vampiro chamado Demetri, sobre seus dons, ambos sendo capazes de rastrear e caçar suas presas. Demetri, com a ajuda de um vampiro chamado Felix, o levou a Aro, pensando que James poderia ser de utilidade para a Guarda. Aro leu sua mente e viu Isabella em suas memórias humana uma série de vezes. Aro juntou dois mais dois e descobriu que poderia ganhar com James. "

"Então Aro enviou James para Bella." Carlisle suspirou, esfregando a testa. Isto estava subitamente tornando-se demasiado para ele.

"De certa forma, Aro enviou, tudo o que ele disse foi que Isabella estava viva e na América. James fez o resto. Claro, Aro sendo quem ele é , decidiu que queria alguma coisa de James já que Aro lhe forneceu informações vitais. .. " Laurent parou.

"E esta alguma coisa é ?" Eu pressionei.

"James e Isabella vão viver em Volterra, juntamente com a Guarda. Assim que Isabella voltar para Aro."

* * *

**_Normal PoV_**

O silêncio ecoou pelo Salão Principal, eles estavam esperando por aquele tolo vampiro incompetente que traria Bella de volta. Embora nem todos, estivessem esperando pelo seu retorno, Aro tinha uma visão muito mais pessimista, talvez realista,ele sabia que James Whiterdale falharia. Isabella era um vampiro muito mais forte e temível. Por outro lado, Aro tinha visto o que James Whiterdale tinha feito a sua Bella, mesmo Aro achou aquele horror imperdoável,era uma regra em Volterra ,para não desonrar uma mulher de tal maneira. Se Aro descobrisse que uma mulher, humana ou não, tinha sido violada, o bastardo que cometeu o ato seria morto.

"Quanto tempo teremos que esperar?" sussurrou o moreno para sua irmã gêmea Jane, que deu a ele um brilho de advertência e ignorou a sua pergunta, ele continuou, "Eu não posso ficar me incomodado com isso."

"Você, irmão é um vampiro, e tem sido por 300 anos. Você deve ser paciente, ela vai voltar." A pequena vampira que mais parecia uma criança respondeu, "Ela vai voltar e ela vai cuidar de nós."

"Mas Isabelle não nós vê a sessenta anos , será que ela mudou?"

"Alec, os vampiros não mudam. Isabella será exatamente a mesma que ela era." Jane sorriu, "Você sente falta dela, irmão?"

"Talvez". Alec encolheu os ombros: " Embora não tanto quanto você sente falta dela."

Antes que Jane pudesse responder indignada, um rugido atravessou o salão, "Silêncio". Caius falou com os favoritos de Aro, "Parem o incessante murmúrio sobre ela . Ela deve ser morta pelo que ela fez. Ela cometeu traição! ", Caius gritou, batendo com o punho para baixo em seu trono, criando um profundo buraco na antiguidade. O trono já tinha sofrido tal abuso ...

Alec reprimiu um rosnado conhecendo as consequências da fúria de Caius, enquanto Jane sibilou impiedosamente para o líder dela. Ela nunca foi de pensar antes de agir. De certa forma, Alec era o oposto de sua irmã , ele era mais alegre, menos sádico, e mais calmo do que Jane, embora os dois tivessem uma relação próxima. Alec no entanto, provou ser tão cruel e egoísta como ela era e seu criador. Ele, dito por algumas pessoas, era a outra metade de Jane, Alec muitas vezes foi confundido em ser o gêmeo bom. Alec era o tipo de pensar mais, aquele que atacava sem aviso. Suas táticas já foram elogiadas por Caius muitas vezes, uma das poucas vezes que Caius disse algo de positivo sobre os outros. Jane disse que Alec era o favorito de Caius porque Alec fazia Caius se lembrar de si mesmo. Isso positivamente assustou Alec infinitamente,ele era semelhante a Caius, o irmão Amargo.

Sua irmã , por outro era muito escura e sádica. Ela ficava irritada facilmente e geralmente com ciúmes quando encontrava um vampiro mais forte do que ela. Jane tinha medo de perder a posição que tinha obtido na Guarda, ela era a favorita de Aro, e um dos vampiros mais aterrorizantes. Ela adorava Aro, ficava muito feliz por estar na presença dele, e ele parecia se importar profundamente com ela, quase tendo um relacionamento entre pai e filha com Jane, similar ao relacionamento que Bella teve com Aro antes dela partir. Era como se Jane estivesse no lugar de Bella.

Alec não podia deixar de ficar ansioso para o que aconteceria quando Bella voltasse, será que Aro manteria o relacionamento com Jane ou ele iria deixá -la de lado e colocaria Bella acima do resto da Guarda, mais uma vez. Mas Alec sabia muito bem como Jane reverenciava Bella, como Jane ficou magoada quando Bella partiu. Bella, de algum modo, era como uma irmã mais velha, ou talvez uma mãe para os gêmeos horripilantes, ela é a única fêmea que chegou perto deles.

Alec sorriu, obviamente Bella estaria perto deles. Afinal, depois dela tudo tinha mudado para eles.

* * *

**_Olá! mais uma parte para vocês..._**

**_obrigado a Suzy pela indicação da Fic, já estou lendo, muito boa mesmo!_**


	35. Fúria

**_Fúria_**

**_Bella PoV_**

___**"O céu não tem a fúria de um amor transformado em ódio, nem o Inferno possui a raiva de uma mulher desprezada"**._,** falada por Zara no Ato III, Cena VIII, uma peça de William Congreve.**

Existem pontos na vida de todos nós que cometemos erros estúpidos; algumas coisas que lamentamos, coisas que gostariamos que tivéssemos feito de maneira diferente, alguns querem faze-las mais completamente. Eu pessoalmente, tenho muitos desses lamentos, muitos, mais do que eu desejaria para meu maior inimigo. Por causa da minha indecisão do Vampirismo no início da minha vida nova , eu cometi tantos erros que um mortal não poderia compreender. Muitas vezes eu tinha apenas vontade de dormir o resto da eternidade para me livrar dessa culpa . Eu pensava nas coisas que eu queria fazer para acabar com a monotonia do meu lamento,algumas vezes eu desejava que a morte para minha espécie fosse tão fácil como para um mortal. Mas eu não sou mortal, eu sou um caçador, um predador, um monstro assustador que as pessoas temem com razão. Sou o filho da Noite. Aquele que foi injustiçado e eu mereço a minha justiça. Eu mereço matar este monstro, porque mesmo que James Whiterdale não fosse um vampiro - ele ainda seria um monstro que precisava ser destruído ...

Meu ritmo acelerou levemente, apesar de eu correr o mais rápido que eu podia, eu suspeitava que James estava em algum lugar na minha frente . O cheiro dele era a única coisa que eu tinha seguido,desde que eu havia deixado Fork depois dele. Ele havia planejado isso, eu tinha certeza.

Quantas pessoas a vil criatura tinha ferido? Eu era a primeira pessoa que ele violou? Eu fui o chute inicial na caçada de James? Eu fiz James, o que ele é agora?

Não, uma pequena voz zangada lutou furiosamente em minha mente , eu não fiz isso! Isso não é culpa minha. Esta caçada começou por causa dele, o que ele fez para mim. Ele merece a minha fúria. Ele quer a minha fúria. Ele vai sentir a minha fúria.Não é que o inferno não tem a fúria de uma mulher desprezada? Desprezada, de fato.

Mas eu seria capaz de machuca -lo? Será que a minha intensidade seria suficiente? Mesmo se eu fosse ...

De repente, uma voz que não era minha preencheu minha mente, queimando meus ouvidos e entupindo minha garganta. De repente eu não estava no céu escuro que era a minha mente, mas na tundra fria que era a de James. Minha mente piscou a dele- ao lugar frio que sua mente era, não escura como a minha, mas fria- como se alguém tivesse me jogado no Oceano Artico em um corpo humano. Sua mente era fria como a sua pele, como um vampiro verdadeiro. Seus pensamento me enfureceram, de como eu iria gostar de quando estivéssemos juntos finalmente e de como ele me perseguiria em cada canto da Terra. Porque ele me amava muito.

Isto fez o sangue de animal dentro de minhas veias endurecidas ferver e congelar ao mesmo tempo. Como ele se atrevia a dizer essas coisas! Ele me ama? Imbecil! Ele tinha uma visão distorcida do amor e de mim, o que me fez querer gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Porém, o meu cérebro reclamou de uma coisa,o que me fez parar de correr por um momento - como James estava me perseguindo se eu e que deveria o estar perseguindo ?

Se eu não tivesse sido a única a seguir o seu perfume?

Meu corpo se virou ao redor, para encarar a direção de onde eu tinha acabado de correr, respirei o ar com uma concentração profunda,Que incompetência! Ele não fugiu de Forks! James sabia que eu iria segui-lo até aqui, seu perfume estava aqui porque ele correu por este caminho com os outros dois quando estava indo para Forks a alguns dias atrás, por isso que o cheiro estava fraco. Ele... queria me atrair até aqui ... Droga Bella!

Eu era a presa agora?

* * *

**_Edward PoV_**

Carlisle enrijeceu olhando para o nosso convidado com indecisão, ele estava me perguntando se as coisas que Laurent nos contou eram verdade, pensando a mesma coisa que Esme e eu. Eu notei pelo silêncio do andar de cima que Alice e o resto da minha família também estavam examinando as palavras do francês, "Como eu vou saber se você está dizendo a verdade ou não?" Carlisle perguntou friamente, algo que Carlisle nunca foi quando alguém estava com problemas.

"Você não tem como saber." Laurent deu um sorrisinho.

Rosnei abertamente para o homem, "Você não está ajudando o seu caso no momento." Eu podia ver através dos olhos da minha mãe figurativa que eu tinha um brilho assustador nos meus próprios. A raiva não era a palavra para isto, o adjetivo correto seria Fúria. Sim, era mais adequado. Minhas emoções não estavam assim só por causa da partida(fuga) de Bella , tinha mais a ver com James ... toca -la. Eu já tinha visto muito em sua mente, eu tinha assistindo o medo tomar conta dos olhos castanhos de chocolate . Vi quando a palma da mão suja dele cobriu os lábios azuis. Quando ela gritou e berrou de terror, o que agradou a ele.

"Peço desculpas, Edward. Eu sei que isso deve ser difícil para você , estar tão apaixonado por ela e ela apenas fugir "Eu o interrompi antes que eu pudesse fazer danos a ele.

"Veja o que fala." Meu tom era mais profundo do que antes, o tom de um predador. "Você não quer que eu o faça correr, você quer ? " Ou que eu rasgue a sua boca fora de seu rosto, Bastardo

"Estou apenas indicando que Bella não é uma mulher de compromisso, ela foge ao menor sinal de problemas;muito esquisito ... Assim como sua mãe. " Laurent olhou para Carlisle. A mente do francês piscou com as memórias borradas de Renée, uma Renée muito mais jovem do que eu tinha visto na mente de Carlisle anteriormente. Como Laurent sabia sobre Renée? Como ele a conhecia quando ela era uma criança ? Qual a conexão deles?

"Como você se atreve!" Esme exclamou levantando-se, ela estava mais furiosa do que eu já tinha visto. Seu único pensamento era para ferir o homem na frente dela. Ela não permitia que ninguém insultasse a família dela; Esme era uma Mamãe Urso muito protetora.

Carlisle segurou sua mão para cima até sua esposa, guiando-a de volta para o assento, " Esme, querida, não há necessidade de se empolgar. Laurent estava prestes a explicar como ele sabe da mãe de Bella ",Ele fez uma pausa, olhando nos olhos de Laurent , seu tom endurecido e afiado como navalha, " Minha madrasta... " A ameaça era clara: Me diga o que você sabe e seja educado sobre isso, antes que eu o rasgue em pedaços.

Os olhos de Esme tremularam para os meus, ela estava se perguntando porque eu não tinha defendido a honra de Bella, porque eu não tinha dito que ela era a pessoa menos volúvel da face da Terra. Minha mãe adotiva, perguntou o que tinha me parado, se eu estava com o meu ego ferido?

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente, sinalizando que havia uma razão.

-_Ou teria a ver com o que eu tinha visto na mente dele? -_

Balancei minha cabeça para cima e para baixo muito devagar, os pensamentos de Esme se acalmaram um pouco depois disso. Ela sabia que eu estava esperando pela explicação dele antes que eu mencionasse uma palavra.

"Eu era um criado na mansão de Jacques-Pierre, em Paris." Ele disse simplesmente. Esme e eu olhamos para Carlisle para ver o reconhecimento acerta -lo. "Eu era um dos servos de sua pequena filha".

"Quem é Jacques-Pierre, querido?" Esme perguntou ao marido com uma mão carinhosamente em seu braço. "E quem é sua filha?"

"O pai de Renée. .. avô de Bella." Carlisle suspirou, "Você conheceu Bella?"

" Sim ". Laurent respondeu, "Eu era apenas um jovem na época, mas lembro-me do mês de julho quando a jovem visitou o avô depois que Madame Marie morreu. Ela ficava muito tranquila na França, assim como Renée. Jacques-Pierre voltou para Paris depois da morte prematura de sua filha. Ele queria passar o resto de sua vida na sua própria casa. Afinal a única coisa que ele tinha deixado na Inglaterra foi Bella, então a jovem Bella visitava seu avô todos os mês de julho , correto? "

"Sim, sim, eu me lembro." Carlisle disse sombriamente ._ Pai de forma tão intensa se recusou a acompanha -la para o local do nascimento de sua esposa, Griffiths a governanta teve de ser a acompanhante de Bella. Como se Bella já não se sentia não amada por ele o suficiente em sua tenra idade._

A ultima reflexão de Carlisle me fez pensar: Bella se sentia não amada por seu pai? Era essa a razão pela qual quando ela chegou pela primeira vez em nossas vidas que ela ficou tão surpresa com o nosso pai? Parei minha linha de pensamento por outra coisa, era James a razão pela qual ela estava tão hesitante em falar sobre o casamento? Ou talvez aquilo também foi pelo pai dela...

Mas esse não era o momento de pensar sobre essas coisas, eu ouvi quando Laurent continuou, "Carlisle, você sabe como... azedo que seu pai era com a jovem Bella, o quanto ela lembrava a sua mãe, seu avô viu isto também. Ele se ofereceu para levar Bella de seu pai .. Seu pai concordou. "

Os olhos de Carlisle se alargaram ,"Não... Pai nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Ele me disse uma vez que Bella não estava em casa porque ela estava doente. Aquele desgraçado mentiu ..." Carlisle rosnou. _Isso foi o que me fez querer me tornar um médico, eu queria salvar a minha irmã..._

"Eu fiquei completamente afeiçoado por Bella. Ela era uma criança estranha, nunca tendo o mesmo interesse que era suposto. Ela se preocupava mais em falar sobre seus sonhos e se interessava pela literatura, ela amava a literatura. Ela preferia ouvir as lições de seus professor do que se importava com o exterior. Estudiosa é uma descrição apropriada. Ela e eu ficamos próximos e eu logo descobri o seu dom. "

Esme se embaralhou em sua sede de falar, "Por mais que isto nos ilumine sobre a infância de Bella, posso perguntar por que é tão importante?"

"Eu estou cuidando dela desde a minha transformação". Laurent pareceu melancólico, " Bella não se lembra, mas eu fui enviado para a Inglaterra depois que você , Carlisle tinha... morrido ... "

"E então você cuidou dela? Você cuidou dela enquanto eu não podia."

"Não o suficiente, aparentemente. Ela, James e eu, todos nós morremos naquela noite. Eu tinha seguido Isabella, sabendo que James estava querendo a mão dela" _e problemas_," eu só os alcancei depois do vampiro ..." Laurent balançou a cabeça. " e já era tarde demais." Laurent olhou para baixo, sua mente não nós focando, mas as memórias. Em minha mente as imagens do corpo ensanguentado de Bella com os olhos vagos forçaram seu caminho, Laurent tinha pensado que ela estava morta, tinha ouvido aquele bastardo do James berrar pela morte, mas Bella não falava uma palavra ou não tinha movido um músculo ...

"Quem era o vampiro?" Eu pedi com calma.

Laurent olhou para mim, "Ninguém para se preocupar. Bella não sabe. Nem você vai ."

Rosnei prestes a morder um comentário de volta antes de Esme me parar, " Claro, isto é entre você e Bella, Laurent. Perdoe Edward ... ele é muito protetor de Bella. "

"Tenho notado." Laurent falou um sorriso no rosto, "Você a ama, não é? Então por que você não a seguiu?"

Passos podiam ser ouvidos do andar de cima antes dos três vampiros, que variavam na altura estavam na porta da sala, "Bella é dona do próprio nariz e pode fazer o que ela quiser, Edward não é o seu guardião. " Rosalie assobiou entre Alice e Emmett.

"Rosie .." Emmett disse em um tom suave, tentando acalma -la, ele colocou uma mão firme em seu ombro. Não precisava de uma pessoa com o dom de Jasper para saber que Rosalie estava praticamente fervendo, perto de soltar fumaça pelas suas orelhas.

"Cale-se, Em." Ela disse sem rodeios antes de bater delicadamente na mão dele com seu ombro e andar para a frente em nossa direção. "Bella é apenas uma garotinha egoísta que não sabe tudo de bom que ela tem. Adicionando que: eu tenho dito que ela tem a sagaz habilidade de fugir no primeiro sinal de problemas. Dificilmente é a pessoa mais confiável. E vocês dizem que ela é parte dessa família ... Que família? Tudo parece ser sobre ela? Tudo virou uma merda assim que a " jovem Bella ' chegou na cidade. "

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou após o discurso de Rose.

Carlisle limpou a garganta antes de estar rigidamente na frente de sua filha adotiva, "Eu espero que você veio aqui, expressando sua opinião sobre a minha irmã por um motivo? " Seu tom de voz e os olhos frios como gelo.

Alice veio lentamente, "Eu tive uma visão." Ela suspirou antes de vasculhar seu rosto ,"James retomou a perseguição. Ele está correndo atrás dela agora. Bella não tem idéia para onde ir, mas Jasper está deixando tudo pronto para o caso. Penso que devemos nos separar. Rose e Esme podem ficar aqui, cuidando da ruiva. Vai ser melhor se Rose ficar para trás. "

Rose cruzou os braços e bufou indignada, "Felizmente, querida irmã . " Ela cuspiu, mentalmente ridicularizando a nossa 'família' e como era um absurdo que nós, nos importássemos com Bella. Eu senti minha mão se contorcer, pensando em joga-las ao redor do pescoço pastoso dela e o torcer.

"E então, Jasper e eu seguiremos de carro até onde Bella está indo, enquanto você e Edward correm. Edward é o mais rápido e você um segundo próximo." Ela sorriu levemente para Laurent, em uma saudação, "Você sabe, ela provavelmente não se lembra de você agora, Laurent, mas ela é boa com as memórias. Ela vai descobrir isso."

Esme se virou para o nosso convidado, "Você não vai se juntar a nós na busca por Isabella?" _Por que você não ficou com ela durante a transformação? Por que você não a seguiu?_ Eram os pensamentos de Esme através de um sorriso, seus pensamentos avidamente tentando compreender suas decisões.

"Eu não acho que seria sensato. Tenho medo que ela não espera nada de bom nessa luta, se ela fizer isto sozinha. James é muito forte e letal, com os sentidos para o confronto. Mas ele não quer machucá-la. Não, eu acho que ele quer provocar medo nela, ainda que isso não vai acontecer. Bella já viu muitas coisas, tem participado em muitos eventos terríveis. Ela pode não esperar nada de bom sozinha, mas se sua família estiver lá . Ela pode fazer qualquer coisa "

Um silêncio encheu a sala, cada um de nós imerso em seus próprios pensamentos antes que Laurent falou novamente, "Eu ouvi falar de um outro clã que bebe de animais, os rumores são corretos?"

"Sim, no Alasca." Alice confirmou.

"Eu acho que eu vou para lá , essa dieta, ela me intriga. Assim como a lealdade e proximidade que vocês compartilham, acho que eu gostaria de ter isso."

"Vou avisa-los deixando que eles saibam que você é um aliado nosso." Carlisle sorriu, feliz por ajudar alguém que se importa com sua irmã .

"Obrigado, vou partir agora." Laurent inclinou a cabeça para Carlisle em agradecimento, em pé e caminhou para a porta da frente antes de se virar para nós confessar,"A razão pela qual eu não tenho contato com Bella até este momento, não era que eu não poderia encontrá -la ou por que eu não tentei. " _Sim, todos nós sabemos que é difícil encontra-la depois que ela foge, _Emmett pensou com diversão.

Laurent sorriu levemente, "Foi porque eu sabia que ela poderia cuidar de si mesma, eu apenas pensei que vocês deveriam saber disso." E com isso a porta se fechou.


	36. Lealdade

**_Lealdade_**

**_Jane PoV_**

"Você acha que Isabella irá rasga-lo em pedaços?" Felix disse com um sorriso malicioso em sua face ligeiramente verde-oliva. Típico, o desajeitado e aparentemente 'ameaçador' animal só pensava em violência ... e fêmeas. Nojento. Aro deu ordens restritas, permitindo que ele vivesse. A única coisa digna de Felix era sua força e fisico. Ele era um lutador, por causa do seu otimismo ansioso com a chance de uma luta.

Ele não tinha qualquer dom.

Inferior a mim. A Aro. Mesmo a Demetri . Demetri: o vampiro idiota que não conseguiu encontrar Bella, quando James Whiterdale pode , que vergonha. Whiterdale ... aquela criatura repulsiva tinha um plano doente de se casar com Bella, como se nós pudéssemos nos casar como as pessoas normais. Como humanos .

Demetri revirou os olhos, "O que mais você acha que vai acontecer, Félix?" Seu sorriso se tornou arrogante quando ele olhou para mim, Que repugnante . Era bem conhecido em toda a Guarda as formas de paquera de Demetri.

"Quem se importa?" Uma voz fria com completo desinteresse veio da lateral. Uma figura deslizou, loira com a pele muito branca. O som da sua voz fez os membros da Guarda Volturi congelarem. Ela nunca deixava a Torre das esposas!

Outro corpo apareceu ," Athenodora!" Sulpicia falou como se fosse um insulto, sua própria figura semelhante ao papel, parando na frente de seu guarda-costas. Ambas,as esposas de Caius e Aro apenas andando pelo castelo. Era um acontecimento estranho.

"Sim?" A esposa de Caius, ela era uma pessoa azeda assim como seu marido, perguntou em uma voz suave para a amiga.

Sulpicia sorriu olhando para nós, a esposa de Aro, apesar de não nos ver com muita frequência era sempre amável. Como Aro, Sulpicia era muito carismática, "Como você pode dizer tal coisa? A pequena Isabella é importante para os jovens." Ela acenou com a cabeça para Alec e eu.

"Sulpicia, você sabe como Caius se sente sobre Isabella". A voz da mulher de Caius ficou mais baixa que a habitual. Não era como se fosse um esforço para nós ouvirmos.

"Sim, sim. Traidora isso, traidora aquilo. Mas depois de tudo você não acha que ele deveria ter um pouco de... lealdade por ela." Ela apertou as mãos, sorrindo para a amiga, apesar do tema, tentando liberar alguma tensão de sua amiga.

"Lealdade!" Athenodora zombou com o pensamento, " Bella é quem deveria ser leal a ele . A nós . " Athenodora olhou para o chão, eu podia ver seus traços enrugados com a raiva. Por que isso importa para Athenodora e Caius,o que Bella tinha feito? Todos sabiam do descontentamento de Caius da proximidade de Bella e Aro, quando ela fazia parte da Guarda, então porque ele se importa se Bella é leal a nós? Era apenas porque Caius tinha uma antipatia por Bella ou foi porque ela tinha nós 'traído' ? "

"Ela precisava sair. Era necessário para ela se tornar o que ela é hoje." Sulpicia colocou a mão no braço de seu amiga, "Aro aceitou isso. Marcus, bem ... você sabe, ele reconheceu isto ... mais ou menos."

Athenodora deu um sorriso esquisito, "Isso pode ser verdade, mas Caius ficou ferido por sua deslealdade ... por sua traição . " Athenodora resmungou a palavra. Traição ... Dificilmente. Caius foi ferido? a única coisa que feriu Caius foi a situação assustadora com um lobisomem a muitos séculos atrás.

Foi provado que Bella não tinha feito nada de errado, ela teve um julgamento e foi absolvida. Aro afirmou que Bella era inocente, o que ela era! Mas já era tarde demais. Ela havia mudado, ela começou a ver o mundo de forma diferente. E um dia ela simplesmente desapareceu.

"Jane?" Alec me tirou de meus pensamentos, "Você está bem?" era como se ele soubesse o que eu estava pensando ... mas haviam apenas poucas pessoas no mundo que podiam realmente fazer isso.

"É claro irmão". Lhe dei um sorriso, "Você acha que já é hora de comer?" Um sorriso de predador enfeitou o meu rosto, estreitando os meus olhos enegrecidos. Isto é o que somos. Não devemos ter uma família, ou nos casar. Nós devemos matar, para provocar medo nos abaixo de nós.

Nós somos vampiros.

* * *

**_PoV Rosalie_**

"E você tem certeza que vai ter cuidado?" Eu disse para Emmett beijando seu rosto. Eu tinha um pressentimento ruim, esse idiota ia fazer alguma coisa ... idiota .

"Baby, eu sempre tomo cuidado." Emmett piscou agarrando minha cintura e trazendo meus lábios em um beijo devastador,antes de ir para a garagem para ajudar a embalar as coisas de Jasper.

Eu tive que mentalmente revirar os olhos na sua declaração; Emmett teve cuidado quando ele quase foi morto por um urso, Emmett teve cuidado quando ele esmagou a antiga mesa de jantar de Esme, enquanto ele estava brincando de "Snap" , com Alice (Não sei por que ele faria uma coisa dessas .. Alice podia ver as cartas que vinham em sua mente), ele teve cuidado quando ele estava jogando bola com Edward e jogou a bola através das paredes da casa até a outra extremidade, destruindo algumas árvores no processo?

Não. Ele não teve. Era por isso que eu estava preocupada com ele.

Eu troquei o meu olhar para o sempre feliz Emoward - Quero dizer Edweird - (O homem-criança em questão me deu olhar mordaz, Maldito leitor de mentes) Tudo bem, Tudo bem - Edward quando ficamos sozinhos no quarto... "Pare de me olhar assim, idiota." Passei rapidamente o meu cabelo sobre meu ombro dizendo: "É melhor você ter certeza que ele não se machuque. Se tiver uma partícula de poeira no corpo dele, eu não ligo para o que Bella vai fazer, eu vou rasgar você em pedaços ". Eu disse com malícia com a minha voz dura , apontando para ele com força. Mostrando para ele quem era o chefe, porque como sua bela arrojada irmã mais nova esse era o meu trabalho.

"Tudo bem". Foi o que o Sr. Minha-espécie-de-Namorada-Que-Não-Me-Ama-Apenas-Me -Deixou respondeu tão agradavelmente.

"Sério, Edward cuide dele." Eu disse neutra, fazendo Edward olhar para mim por um momento.

Ele se virou, "Eu vou ter certeza que ele vai voltar para você ." Você vai fazer isso, sabendo que Bella pode não voltar para você .

Eu suspirei por um segundo, "E eu vou ter certeza que a cadela louca não machuque ninguém." Por um segundo, pensei se a cadela louca que eu estava falando era Victoria ou Bella ...

Só pensar em Bella me deixava com raiva, por ela ter a confiança de nossa família, por saber o que nós já passamos na vida, saber o que passava por nossas mentes e nem sequer nos dizer sobre James, ou que ela não lembrava como ela foi transformada, ou quem a tinha transformado. Não era algo que ela deveria ter escondido; Alice não teria.

Mas agora Isabella Swan não era a minha preocupação, eu tinha que ter certeza que a ruiva não chegaria perto do povo de Forks. Está era a razão pela qual Esme e eu ficamos para trás .. isso e porque Carlisle e Emmett não nos queriam perto da figura de James, aparentemente ele estava louco.

A única razão pela qual Alice foi autorizada a ir na viagem Cullen pela estrada era porque ela era a única que sabia onde Bella estava indo, mesmo até quando Bella não tinha idéia para onde estava indo.

Idiota.

* * *

**_PoV Bella_**

Então, eu percebi depois de umas boas sete horas correndo como uma mulher louca (desprezada, quero dizer desprezada) depois que tinha deixado Forks, que eu realmente não tinha um plano. Basicamente, eu tinha corrido no instinto prematuro da felicidade de conseguir destruir o bastardo. Eu tinha um plano, eu tinha, eu realmente tinha ... ele só não foi desenvolvido.

Era essencialmente:

1- Perseguir James

2-Chutar o merda do James

... que foi tão longe que fui. Eu disse que não foi desenvolvido.

E agora tipo que o plano foi para o inferno desde que James,aquele bastardo , tinha posicionado o rabo desprezível dele atrás de mim, sem que eu percebesse isso! Eu devo ter ficado muito ocupada com a angústia da vida para ver, sentir, cheirar, sei lá o que for ... que aquele bastardo tinha se reposicionado para ser o caçador, colocando a pobre e desamparada Bella como a caça.

Um pensamento apenas me bateu, se eu era a única que estava sendo perseguida isso significava que James estava me seguindo (como um tolo, eu não o tinha seguido como uma tola antes. Eu tinha sido uma mulher em uma missão.) e eu estava na liderança, mais ou menos. Então isso significava que era eu que escolhia a localização desta pequena ... reunião.

James não tinha ideia que a pobre e desamparada Bella estava pensando em rasgá -lo em pedaços, James, o idiota, pensava que eu o estava seguindo apenas para FICAR COM ELE . Como se eu fosse tão facilmente pressionada. Ele só queria que ficássemos juntos, vivêssemos juntos, (provavelmente em uma casa branca de madeira com as janelas vermelhas, no subúrbio americano que tinha uma macieira com um balanço de pneu ... eu juro que ele delirava) nós amassemos . Não, Não. Não ! James não era quem eu queria, James nunca poderia ser o homem que eu queria. James não era bom. Ele não era gentil. James não era nada. Eu queria o homem com cabelo cor de bronze bagunçado e um sorriso torto. Eu queria o homem que se recusou a tocar piano para mim até que ele soubesse que isto era perfeito. Eu queria o homem que tentou me proteger de um caminhão, que jamais poderia me prejudicar. Eu queria Edward.

E eu posso voltar a ele e ao resto dos Cullens em pouco tempo se eu fizesse isso corretamente. Eu poderia controlar essa perseguição, eu tinha o poder de fazer James ir onde eu quisesse. Eu era o jogador de xadrez, James o meu peão. Eu poderia ir a qualquer lugar, e James me seguiria, então eu poderia levá -lo em qualquer lugar, onde eu poderia facilmente ser mais poderosa que ele (não que ser mais poderosa que ele agora seria difícil). Então se eu pudesse ir a qualquer lugar na América, onde eu iria? Onde James estaria em desvantagem.

_Diga Phoenix, Arizona_. A voz de Alice disse confiante na minha cabeça.

"Phoenix, Arizona,". Eu disse suavemente para ela, mas para um vampiro eu tenho certeza que soou como uma pergunta. Por que eu iria para Phoenix ?

Por que eu iria para Phoenix? Eu nunca estive lá , não que eu não quisesse ir, eu já tinha estado perto de Phoenix onde me tornei um enfeite cintilante. Eu não sabia quem tinha estado em Phoenix ... Espere, flashes de memórias de Charlie de muito tempo atrás vieram em minha mente, sua agora ex-esposa e ele moravam lá antes deles se mudarem para Jacksonville. Rennie ensinou Ballet em um agora estúdio abandonado.

Se fôssemos para Phoenix, significaria que tanto James quanto eu estaríamos em desvantagem, uma enorme desvantagem: o Sol. Mesmo assim, tive um bom pressentimento sobre esse lugar, mesmo havendo milhares de outros lugares para ir, eu gostei da ideia de ir para Phoenix. E graças as memórias de Charlie do Arizona, tive uma boa ideia para onde eu estava indo. E por causa do Sol, não era como se estivéssemos indo a turismo, só ir a algum estúdio de balé e de volta para casa. Eu sorri para mim mesma, talvez isso não seria tão ruim.

"Ei, Jimmy". Eu o chamei como se ele fosse alguém que eu não achasse totalmente repugnante . "Quer ir a um lugar ... quente ? "

* * *

**_Victoria's PoV_**

Como ela ousa roubar ele de mim? Como a bruxa se atreve a tirar o meu companheiro? Isabel, a succubus tinha seduzido meu James, meu companheiro, meu homem, a segui-la. James tinha me dito que ela era como uma sereia. Chamava aos homens que ela desejava. Ela tinha aquele imbecil de cabelos de bronze ao lado dela, os braços dele em volta dela como se ela fosse sua, mais o homem loiro de cabelos encaracolados com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes era quase protetor, seus braços estavam em torno da outra mulher. Era como se ela os possuísse. Ela era a sujeira.

Eu sabia tudo sobre Isabella Marie Cullen. Ela tinha sido um membro dos Volturi, até que ela cometeu traição, mas eles a tinham deixado ir porque ela tinha Aro na palma da mão, ela provavelmente foi sua prostituta também.

Eu também sabia que ela tinha descendentes, sendo que dois deles estavam vivendo no buraco da cidade em que ela residia. Bree e Charles Swan - Eles eram apenas pequenos humanos normais vivendo a vidinha humana normal deles. Eu sabia que Isabella se preocupava com essas pessoas, que ela gostava delas, elas eram sua família afinal.

Então, eu tenho certeza que ela teria saudades deles, se algo lhes acontecesse .

* * *

**_Confuso? Muitos pontos de vistas né... mas ótimo capítulo como sempre. Agora estamos em dia com a escritora, então infelizmente não depende mais de mim, e sim da criatividade da MayCall, que ainda bem é ótima. Ela fez um vídeo de Forgotten vou colocar o vídeo no meu profile, eu gostei!_**

_**Vou postar uma nova tradução, acho que esta semana o nome é **** What Once Was Lost, muito boa! por favor leiam**_

_**Agora Recados:**_

_**Layra, querida obrigado por ler, que bom que você está gostado da história, o Fanfiction é americano você tem que cadastrar, é bem fácil, por isto não consegui seu email ainda. Obrigado pela força, continue lendo ...bjão**_

_**Cher, como você tava indignada, acho que a história mexeu com você menina! adorei! seu comentário foi ótimo...rsrsrsrsr Obrigado por ler e continue acompanhando... bjão**_

_**AmandaSeddie, obrigado por ler espero que você esteja conseguindo acompanhar, o português é tão diferente do espanhol... bjão**_

**_Obrigado a todas por ler...eu procuro sempre responder mas algumas não se cadastram ai não tenho pra onde mandar o email_**

**_AHHHHH! Comentários são bem vindos_**


	37. E a sala inteira ficou em chamas

**_E a sala inteira ficou em chamas_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Era noite em Phoenix, Arizona.

Lar do *Phoenix Suns, cactos, Grand Canyon e *Hoover Dam.

Também lar do estúdio de Dança Mimi . Um edificio velho em ruínas, felizmente para mim, devido a demolição e cheio de espelhos antigos empoeirados e tábuas de madeira podre. Este era o lugar que Rennie tinha usado para ensinar Ballet, por uns quatro meses. Ela não era exatamente a melhor mulher em se comprometer e se estabelecer.

Eu tinha uns bons dois minutos antes que James me alcançasse, ele não era exatamente o vampiro mais rápido do mundo. Ou melhor aparência. Ou o mais gentil. Mas, definitivamente, o mais irritante.

Certo Bella, plano de jogo. Eu pensei comigo mesmo. Chutar o merda do James, rasgar sua vida em pedaços e queimar esse lugar inteiro. Vai!

Corri para pegar algumas tábuas do assoalho no fundo da sala, e as arranquei fora do piso para fazer uma pequena fogueira no canto. Eu não iria acende-la ainda, eu não sei quanto tempo isso ia me levar (provavelmente não muito tempo, mas hey, melhor prevenir do que remediar) e eu não queria exatamente que aqui se tornasse um monte de cinzas. Não, ainda não.

"Saia, saia de onde você estiver , Pequena Bella." Uma voz repugnante chamou da entrada principal do estúdio. Ele poderia ser mais arrogante? "Aqui, Bella, Bella, Bella ..." Ele falou como se eu fosse um gato.

Bem, se eu era o gato, ele deve ser o rato.

"Estou aqui, James. Venha me pegar." Eu disse maliciosamente, "Ou você está com muito medo desse gatinho?"

Ele riu uma vez antes de caminhar para a luz para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto patético. "Eu não estou assustado, Baby. Preocupado apenas com o que você quer comigo..."

Eu sorri quando ele começou a me rodear em um grande círculo. Longe o suficiente para poder ver que ele não estava pensando em me atacar, mas próximo o suficiente para ver que ele tinha algo na mão. "Jamsey",eu disse com uma voz irritante como a de Victoria ," Eu quero ... você morto."

"Estou aqui". Ele repetiu minhas palavras antes de correr em direção da pilha de madeira, e a acendeu com um fósforo que tinha na mão . "Mas se você me quer morto, você está vindo junto comigo, Baby".

"Que poético."

E a sala inteira ficou em chamas.

* * *

**_Jane PoV_**

Houve um rangido que encheu o Salão Principal, nenhum dos guarda mais próximos e mais confiáveis dos Volturi se mexeu. Ninguém se mexeu, além de Aro. Ele espreitou em volta do seu trono para um dar um olhar entediado a Marcus, seguindo de volta a seu trono, seguido por um Caius indignado.

"Será que alguém gostaria de me explicar como isso aconteceu?", Aro disse calmamente. Ele não berrou ou gritou, não era o jeito de Aro. Aro era um Ancião charmoso e carismático que não tinha necessidade de emoções tão inúteis. Ele deixou o ódio e a raiva para Caius como ele deixou a tristeza e dor para Marcus. Aro deixou as emoções por trás, quando ele assumiu a liderança principal do mundo dos vampiros. Caius e Marcus eram ... vice-presidentes.

Os olhos de todos se voltaram para Demetri, ele era afinal aquele que causou este incômodo. "Demetri, meu amigo," Aro sorriu para o loiro que engoliu seco, apesar da voz de Aro ainda estar cheia de calma , "Você sabe como nós perdemos o rastro de Isabella e ..." Aro estalou os dedos três vezes, a testa enrugada de uma forma não natural. Ele olhou para mim.

"James, Mestre. Eu disse com um sorriso e um pequeno curvar de cabeça. Eu estava gostando, afinal.

"James! Como eu pude esquecer?" Aro perguntou a ninguém. Não era que ele se esqueceu, esta fraqueza era impossível para um vampiro. Ele estava apenas verdadeiramente mostrando que James não importava, nem mesmo para se preocupar com o seu nome. Por isso que Aro é o líder da manipulação não como Carlisle Cullen do Clã Olímpico ou Kachiri dos amazonenses.

"Você poderia explicar?" A cabeça de Aro se inclinou para o lado como se estivesse em confusão, mas todos nós sabíamos que este era apenas um ato intimidador. "Hmm?" Ele pediu com um sorriso tranquilizador, também sabíamos que isso provavelmente não era verdade, Aro era bom em interpretar seu papel, ele sabia o que dizer e quando dizer.

"Eu os perdi."

"Eu sei que você os perdeu, Demetri". Ele disse como se estivesse com uma criança humana, "Eu quero. Saber. Como ". Ele disse palavra por palavra batendo as palmas de suas mãos.

"Eu não sei, Mestre."

Os olhos de Aro se tornaram fendas imediatamente, "Venha aqui". Ele disse em um tom de autoridade.

"Mestre"?, Demetri perguntou com horror.

"Venha aqui. Agora". Aro fechou os olhos enquanto ele lentamente, como se fosse um rato, tirava as luvas de couro preto.

"Sim, Mestre". Demetri disse calmamente, movendo-se hesitante em direção da plataforma onde os três tronos pesados residiam.

"Estou muito decepcionado com você , Demetri". Aro suspirou como se estivesse castigando um garoto de três anos de idade, "Você devia ser o melhor. Você está me dizendo que é apenas um vampiro comum, como James?", Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não, senhor." Demetri ficou para trás, não muito perto onde Aro estava.

Aro perguntou calmamente, "Então, por que agir como tal?" Ele apertou as mãos juntas.

"Eu não sei, mestre."

"Venha adiante, se aproxime." Ele o conduziu para a frente com o seu fantasmagórico dedo indicador . "Agora, deixe-me ver .." Aro disse colocando as mãos em cada lado da cabeça vazia de Demetri. "Você não estava se concentrando. Você estava ?"

"Não, eu não estava." Demetri sabia que era melhor não contrariar Aro.

"Eu vou lhe dar mais uma chance, meu amigo." Ele sorriu, "Não falhe comigo." Ele se tornou frio.

Embora ele tenha falado com Demetri, a mensagem soou clara para todos nós ...

Todos nós sabíamos o castigo para o fracasso.

* * *

**_Bella PoV_**

Como eu pude ter sido tão tola?

"É isso o que você queria, Isabella?" A voz musical deslizou no seu sotaque americano, deixando a voz dele nua com o silêncio,e o toque suave Inglês. "Hmm? Será que você não quer que você e eu fiquemos juntos?"

Ele passou a sua mão pálida em volta do meu pescoço o apertando. Sua palma era áspera, com os anos de caça, perseguição - matança .

Como eu pude deixar isso chegar tão longe? Quando a minha confiança se foi?

"Nunca ..." Eu botei pra fora, fazendo com que James comprimisse suas mãos e endurecesse as suas palavras.

"Mentirosa". O vislumbre inconsciente nos seus olhos vermelhos brilhou, "Você me ama, Bella. Eu sei que você me ama. Se você apenas parasse com toda essa bobagem. Pare de resistir a mim, Isabella. Pare de lutar contra o nosso amor." Ele sussurrou perto da minha orelha, como se ele estivesse tentando invocar sentimentos de luxúria,calor e amor.

Deixei escapar um suspiro tenso de raiva, que ele confundiu com desejo. Saudosamente, ele deixou o aperto que tinha ao redor do meu pescoço, fazendo a fumaça que tingia o ar esmagar meus pulmões. Com sede em seus olhos, as mãos ásperas acariciaram meu rosto e pescoço, antes que ele começou a roubar o meu ar no caminho da minha boca.

Parecia errado, o beijo dele.

* * *

**_Alice PoV_**

A visão chegou ao fim, a escuridão vagou das minhas pálpebras abertas ," AQUELE BASTARDO!" Foi involuntário, realmente foi , As vezes minha boca e minha mente não funcionavam bem juntas. Eu considero isto minha única falha.

"E agora duende?" Emmett disse enquanto ele cruzava a rodovia. Edward, Jazz e Carlisle estavam no deserto ... em algum lugar. Eles pensavam que como eles eram, os aparentemente, mais próximos a Bella, que eles seriam capazes de captar seu perfume. Isso causou uma grande discussão entre Edward, Emmett e eu. Éramos todos igualmente tão próximos ... apesar do fato de que Carlisle tinha uma relação de sangue, Jasper a conhecia desde quem-no-inferno-sabe-quando, e Edward conseguiu enfiar a língua na garganta de Bella.

Ah, meu Deus .. .Imagens! Nunca mais faça isso. Regra número 23 de Alice: Nunca pense em seus irmãos em posições sexys.

"Duende, você vai ficar sentada com uma expressão de prisão de ventre durante todo o dia, ou você vai me contar sobre este" Rato Bastardo '? " Ele disse imitando as aspas com as duas mãos .. o que significava que ele tirou as mãos do volante, o que significava que ninguém estava dirigindo! Que idiota maluco. Deveríamos ser adolescentes normais. Adolescentes normais geralmente dirigem com pelo menos uma mão! Pelo menos uma!

"Emmett, mãos, rápido!" Eu gritei, suficientemente expulsa do meu:Edward e Bella, os inocentes, fazendo coisas não inocentes. Deixei escapar um suspiro cheio de stress, enquanto Emmett bateu as mãos de volta para onde elas deveriam estar. Provavelmente, deixando grandes buracos no volante, mas eu não ia olhar, deixei esse trabalho para Rose.

"Vamos lá, Ali". Emmett me cutucou, "Hora de compartilhar".

Fechei os olhos lentamente, contando até dez, em seguida abri minhas pálpebras novamente, "James, o bastardo, beijou Bella."

"O QUÊ ?" Emmett disse, deixando o carro girar rapidamente antes de apertar mais o volante. Eu não quero ser quem vai ter que consertar isso ... "Aquele idiota nojento, espere até eu ter minhas mãos sobre ele ..." ,Emmett lentamente acalmou o Grande-urso-protetor-Emmett, chamando James de todos os nomes sob o sol. "Ela está bem? Ele não lhe passou algum tipo de HIV, passou?"

Olhei para ele, "Sim, Emmett. James passou a Bella o HIV Vampiro dando-lhe um beijo."

"Merda ... Edward vai ficar puto".

"É uma coisa boa você não lhe dizer então,certo Emmett?",Acenei para ele, para fazê-lo concordar comigo.

"Não." Ele disse, embora acenando com a cabeça de volta para mim ", Edward tem o direito de saber. Deus, se um bastardo tentasse beijar Rosie, eu acho que poderia matá-lo se isso acontecesse, mas eu gostaria de saber,mesmo assim,".

Suspirei, o que parecia ser pela bilionésima vez neste dia, "Eu acho que eu gostaria de saber se alguém beijasse Jasper ... Espere ... Bella beijou Jasper". Eu disse acidamente.

"E como você se sentiu sobre isso?", Emmett perguntou como se fosse um psicólogo, sem prestar atenção na estrada a nossa frente.

"Não muito como-Alice". Eu respondi imediatamente.

"Você era toda: pobre-de-mim e Eu-fui-injustiçada. " Emmett introduziu.

Eu rosnei, "Sim, Emmett."

"Quero dizer, você ficou p-u-t-a. Com P maiusculo." Era como se ele nem mesmo sabia que eu estava falando com ele.

"Eu sei eu me lembro." Eu estava lá , afinal.

Ele continuou, "Você queria o sangue de Bella e de Jasper o pa-"

"Chega Emmett." Eu o cortei com convicção.

Ele riu, sim riu, antes de sorrir para mim, deixando-me saber que ele estava apenas brincando comigo. Idiota.

Seu sorriso vacilou quando ele falou, "Como que aquele bastardo chegou perto dos lábios de Bella, é o que eu quero saber!"

Abri a boca, para responder em nome da honra de Bella, mas as palavras não saíram. Eu honestamente não sei como Bella deixaria James chegar perto dela.

Uma grande parte de mim sabia que Bella odiava este homem James, sua explicação sobre sua experiência com ele, deixava clara sua repugnância, mas uma pequena parte de mim, uma minúscula, microscópica parte duvidava das intenções de Bella.

E isso me preocupou.

* * *

_** Phoenix Sun- time de basketball de Phoenix_

_**Hoover Dam- Uma represa construída em 1932, e que gera energia para toda cidade de Las Vegas e grande parte dos estados do Arizona, Nevada e Utah._

* * *

**_Oi gente! demoro mais saiu! rsrsrs_**

**_Agora um recado da Autora: Estamos quase chegando ao fim de Forgotten, esta foi uma história de Bella;mas pode não ser o fim para Bella e Edward e o tipo de romance deles, Então se você quiser que Forgotten tenha uma sequência, por favor mande um review dizendo algo do tipo: Eu QUERO UMA SEQUÊNCIA AGORA!._**

**_Então pessoal o que acham? vocês querem?, eu já mandei meu recado pra YouMay. Iria ser bem legal se todas que querem mandassem um review direto pra ela, não acham?, e só escrever: _Hey!I'm reading the portuguese translation, and yes ¨I WANT A SEQUEL LIKE noooooooooww!¨ PLEASE (Olá, eu estou lendo a tradução em português e sim, Eu quero uma sequência agora, por favor) ou algo do tipo. Acho que ela iria ficar bem feliz e entusiasmada, eu que não sou dona da fic fico toda feliz quando recebo reviews, imagina como ela vai se sentir...Conto com vocês que querem que está ótima história continue.**


	38. Veneno e olhos entorpecidos

**_Veneno e Olhos entorpecidos_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Por um longo momento sufocante, minha mente reagiu com o beijo suave . Por que estava cheio de cuidado,delicadeza e educação,que só o século vinte poderia ter. Meus pensamentos fugazes foram para a boca ,que fez o meu corpo chiar e a minha mente entrou em curto-circuito. Este par de lábios estava tão cheio de paixão, intensidade e um amor descabido.

Amor por mim. E este era o modo como ele amava.

Meu corpo inteiro ficou congelado, memórias de um passado esquecido invadiram o meu sub-consciente;a língua de James chicoteou para fora de seu espaço dentro do meu - violando os meus lábios trêmulos de frio, sua respiração ultrapassando a minha, seus dentes brancos afiados mastigando o topo do meu lábio inferior,se movimentando muitas vezes tentando me fazer ceder. Ele estava tentando separa-los, tentando me controlar. Para me invadir.

James estava se divertindo. E na minha mente, este era seu último desejo, o seu último toque doce de vida, depois desse ato patético e perverso, esta seria a última coisa que James iria fazer. Mas ele tinha outras idéias, ele tinha visões idiotas, de repente,de uma vida brilhante comigo ao seu lado. Sua mente estava cheia de delícias doces ,cavalgando rumo ao pôr do sol com o seu prêmio. Isso não era para acontecer, eu não era sua, meu corpo não era dele!, Meus lábios certamente não eram seus. Eles não eram de ninguém, além de mim! Nenhuma parte do meu corpo era cúmplice deste lunático. Ele estava fazendo todo o trabalho neste, "entrelaçamento de lábios¨ e eu não tive nenhum papel nisto. Eu não era nem uma participante disposta, como ele iria perceber em breve.

A boca de James se móvel de meus lábios ásperos, mostrando-me o seu sorriso predatório e seus olhos vermelhos de desejo. Ele baixou lentamente os lábios no meu pescoço, amando cada segundo da minha submissão, mas Deus isto era de má vontade. Eu não escolhi estar nessa posição, eu estava torturando o meu cérebro para obter uma maldita forma de ficar fora do seu alcance, exceto que o meu corpo não estava ouvindo o meu cérebro gritando. Meus dedos estavam presos em um impasse com as palmas das minhas mãos, sem ceder.

Ele soltou um gemido de prazer. Seu corpo satisfeito com a minha submissão, a sua mente amando cada segundo de nossa "conexão".

E de repente com uma explosão de adrenalina e fúria, meus sistemas internos começaram a funcionar novamente. Meu cérebro querendo que partes diferentes do corpo funcionassem. Rapidamente, meus membros não estavam mais imersos em nitrogênio líquido, eles não eram mais tiras de couro e eles não estavam mais presos ao meu lado, eles funcionavam!

Sua língua mergulhou em direção a minha clavícula, lambendo a minha pele, de repente eu desejei nada além que um pouco de ácido corrosivo para derramar sobre o meu corpo. Mas, infelizmente, eu tinha que usar as ferramentas em torno de mim, e tudo que eu podia ver eram meus punhos tremendo curvados ,que estavam se descurvando. Eles não precisavam de mais tempo para reagir ao estupro de minha boca e a parte superior do meu corpo - isso estava terminando agora. Meus punhos trêmulos lentamente se separaram dos meus lados, indo para trás da cabeça com excesso de entusiasmo de James, que estava naquele momento me acariciando.

"Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso ...", Eu raspei fora da minha boca que estava tão seca com nojo, que eu não acho que eu poderia falar mais. Eu apertei o meu queixo, e com uma força que eu esqueci que eu possuía, mergulhei meus punhos em seu pescoço. Ele soltou um grito de dor antes de cair no chão. Não senti qualquer receio em chutar um "homem", enquanto ele estava caido, eu enviei meu sapato coberto de fuligem em seu estômago.

Passando a mão sobre meu rosto e pescoço, tentando desesperadamente me livrar do seu cheiro e a sensação de seus lábios em mim, me movi rapidamente para longe de sua forma contorcida. Eu sabia que ele não ficaria caido por muito tempo e eu com certeza precisava me afastar, porque eu sabia que ele não estaria exatamente feliz por eu tê-lo chutando .

Cautelosamente, eu me afastei da forma gemendo de James, e das chamas cada vez mais violentas. O calor dentro do estúdio de dança, outrora belo, estava abafado e eu sabia que se eu ainda fosse humana que eu já teria desmaiado com o calor abafado ou a fumaça sufocante.

Eu sabia logo que eu tinha entrado no edifício que estava em apuros, mas eu fui muito ousada e persistente para perceber em tempo o quão profundo e avançado eu mantinha a imagem aterrorizante de James na minha memória. A simples visão de seu sorriso assassino tinha me aprofundado na memória de um pesadelo, como da minha vida humana. Haviam muitas coisas que minha mente tinha bloqueado, lacrado na parte mais profunda da minha psique, como para me proteger. Era como se meu escudo estivesse trabalhando bloqueando minhas próprias lembranças, assim como roubar as lembranças de outras pessoas.

Rapidamente fiquei cansada com os gemidos de dor de James, e o puxei pelo braço, "Pare de brincar comigo, Whiterdale". Eu avisei com um tom frio cortante e um olhar feroz.

Sua cabeça coberta parou de gemer e deu uma risada baixa sem humor,"Mas Bella, querida, eu pensei que você gostava quando eu brincava com você ..." Ele lamentou baixinho, lembrando muito mais o nosso relacionamento de ódio e perseguição. "E eu pensei que isto era um jogo para você , meu amor. Estou errado?"

Soltei o braço dele como se ele tivesse me queimado. Eu lentamente dei um passo para trás, sabendo que James tinha algo na manga de quilômetros de extensão. "Vamos, Bella, de repente você está tão longe, por que isso? Você não gosta do jeito que te faço sentir?", Ele disse provocativamente, movendo-se para se levantar. E antes que me dei conta os pensamentos de uma longa tarde do passado invadiram minha mente ...

_Virei a cabeça rapidamente ao seu crescente avanço repugnante. "Pare com isso, Jim, você está me deixando desconfortável." Eu sussurrei, minha garganta apertada para falar. Nunca um homem esteve tão próximo, sem autorização, na verdade, nenhum homem havia chego perto de me tocar com tanta ousadia._

_James Whiterdale corou ligeiramente antes de se mover um pouco mais longe de mim, sua mão ainda perigosamente perto da minha coxa, "Perdoe-me, eu pensei em você de forma errada. Doce Isabella, você falou de se tornar uma mulher e eu temo, que minha mente ficou vagando "._

_" Você entendeu mal, James. Continuamente falo do meu cansaço de ser tratada como uma filha rejeitada, se você optar por manter a minha companhia, eu desejo que você me ouça. " Eu disse como se estivesse falando para minha mentora. Aquela mulher azeda sempre esteve corrigindo a maneira como eu falava._

_" Bella, você parece ruborizada .. " Jim sorriu, "Eu causei esta cor de beterraba?¨, Eu fiz uma careta, esse homem não me entende. Por que eu concordei em encontrá-lo sozinha? Ah, sim, Carlisle está doente e eu estou sozinha._

_" Não se equivoque. " Eu disse firme, de pé , "Carlisle pegou uma febre e eu estou receosa que eu poderia ter sido infectada. Você não causa nada aos meus sentimentos."_

_" Você não gosta do jeito que te faço sentir? "_

"Este olhar ..." James disse, suspeitando de mim, "Você viu alguma coisa, não é?"

"Não fale comigo como se fôssemos amigos". Eu rosnei.

Os olhos de James endureceram, "Ou o quê , minha querida? Você vai me morder?", Ele riu, fazendo com que o meu corpo congelasse de novo, "Se ao menos. .." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, levantando cachos do meu cabelo e os cheirou suavemente. Ele então os colocou de volta no lugar, as mãos acariciando a minha garganta. Ele murmurou em meu pescoço, "Você cheira a mesma, você sabe, tão deliciosamente inocente - Floral." Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e antes que eu tivesse tempo sequer de processar, eu rosnei torcendo o pescoço dele de uma maneira fatal, que um humano não sobreviveria, mas James não era um humano.

Ele nunca foi.

* * *

**_Edward PoV_**

"O que foi, Alice?", Rosnei baixo para o aparelho na minha mão. Deixe-me ir, deixe-me lidar com isso sozinho. Deixe-me trazer Bella de volta. E, por Deus, deixe-me gritar e fazê-la partir.

"Ah ... Você sabe, verificando o meu irmão mais velho favorito ...é tudo". Ela disse indiferente em resposta.

Eu suspirei, "Ok, Ali, o que você viu ?" Eu suspirei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo com angústia. Carlisle, Jasper e eu tínhamos parado de correr. Nós estávamos fora de Phoenix e deveríamos ficar esperando por Alice para seguir em frente.

Alice, em tempos de crise, era muito franca e direta, e não gostava de enrolar ou ir sem um plano. Ela gostava de planejar e começar as coisas com rapidez e eficiência. Ela também gostava de grupos pequenos, grupos de dois e três que fariam mais coisas em menos tempo. Dividir-e-conquistar.

"Apenas há algumas coisas que você pode precisar saber ..."

"Então pare de enrolar e fale alguma coisa útil." Eu rosnei, suspirando depois quando ela não respondeu, "Alice, vamos lá , estamos quase lá ..."

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido, "Basta ter cuidado e leva-la para casa ..."

"Alice?"

"Depressa, ela precisa de você , Edward."

* * *

Eu ouvi James antes que eu o vi. Ouvi seus pensamentos repugnantes fazendo um comentário rápido dos eventos que ocorreram, como se ele soubesse que eu estava lá fora.

Ele deu um passo em direção a Bella, tão perto de seu rosto, tão perigosamente perto. Ele ergueu um pedaço de seu cabelo e o aspirou suavemente. Ele então,o colocou de volta no lugar, as mãos acariciando sua garganta. Ele murmurou em seu pescoço, "Você cheira a mesma, você sabe, tão deliciosamente inocente - Floral." Ele colocou a mão em seu rosto, e em um piscar de olhos, ele estava no chão,com o pescoço torcido de uma maneira grotesca.

Minha Bella fez isso.

Eu só podia ouvir em horror quando James levantou-se novamente, torcendo levemente o pescoço de volta no lugar e jogou Bella no chão coberto de fuligem. Era como se ela estivesse deixando ele fazer isso com ela! Como se ela não se importasse, mas eu sabia muito bem... Ela estava aguardando a vez dela. Eu entendia isso, eu realmente entendia, mas ...

Ela parecia que ia desmaiar, uma tarefa quase impossível para um vampiro.

Me movi ligeiramente em direção a porta, querendo nada mais do que ir lá e rasgá -lo em pedaços, mas o aperto que Jasper mantinha no meu cotovelo me disse o contrário. James Whiterdale começou a circula-la como um tigre que circulava a sua presa - ou melhor ainda, como um vampiro que circulava seu jantar. James agachou na frente dela, seu sorriso crescendo com um rosnar de seus dentes.

Eu me senti como se estivesse morrendo e o pior ainda estava por vir. Ela estava zunindo em direção a porta de emergência, o fogo tinha chego até lá e ela o estava atraindo para ele. Ele voou por cima da cabeça dela, pensando que ela estava fugindo dele, e pousou na frente dela no chão de madeira. O som de sua aterrissagem, ecoou com o estalar das madeira podres e carbonizadas vibrando através da grande sala. Ele bateu no peito dela com o punho e ela voou de costas para um espelho. Vidro quebrado deslizou pelo chão. Bella parecia como se ela esperava por isto, como ela queria que ela o ferisse primeiro. A cadela, ela não sabia que Jasper e eu estávamos aqui fora? Será que ela não percebeu que Carlisle, Alice e Emmett já se encontravam se dirigindo para aqui?

Bella parecia em paz, no meio de um prédio em chamas com um vampiro perseguidor na frente dela. Perfeito.

Por uma fração de segundos, eu fiquei bem-humorado com o pensamento de Bella arrancando seus membros e os jogando em uma pilha e queimando-os. Mas a diversão foi morta pelos pensamentos de raiva, impotência, culpa e tristeza. Minha mente estava gritando para que ela lutasse.

Bella fez que ia se levantar, antes de se encolher no chão, James soltou uma grande gargalhada antes de agarrar o braço direito dela rudemente o puxando. Um grande estalo ecoou pelo salão, o som do ombro de Bella quebrando e lentamente se regenerando. Eu estremeci, mais uma vez me deslocando em direção ao prédio. Jasper puxou com mais força desta vez, literalmente, me segurando pelo meu pescoço.

"Ouvi dizer que foi você que transformou a dupla terrível." Imagens de Alec e Jane flutuaram através da mente de James.

Ela fez uma careta, "O que tem isso?", A voz dela era um contraste com seu arredor - Fria no edifício em chamas.

"Eu ouvi que você foi exilada por Caius." Ele se agachou ao lado dela, "Por que isso? Eu me pergunto, o que faria um dos três líderes Volturis te mandar embora, dizendo para nunca mais voltar quando você lhes deu seus dons mais preciosos ... Você sabe, Bella ? ", Isso era questão de tempo. .. mas mais uma vez me senti como se eu fosse o único no mundo que não conhecia Bella. Ela só me disse trechos de seus passados, e não vai me dizer se eu não estiver em seu futuro.

Ela cuspiu o seu veneno no rosto dele, "Foda-se". Eu não pode evitar, mas senti um orgulho enorme com sua resposta. Minha menina, minha lutadora, minha Bella.

E então ela estava gritando, gritando em voz alta, chamando-o de assassino sangrento. Algo entre um grito e um rosnado e um grunhido de raiva me entusiasmou. Ele a machucou, e eu queria mata-lo quando eu vi exatamente o que ele tinha feito.

Ele a tinha mordido,no seu pulso esquerdo. Ele a mordeu tão profundamente que ele quebrou a pele, e enviou o veneno dele em suas veias. Era do conhecimento comum que, quando um vampiro era mordido por outro, isto deixava uma cicatriz. Jasper era a prova viva da prática repugnante.

Não era permitido a nós vampiros deixar o nosso veneno nas veias de outros,não era permitido perfurar a pele de outro. O veneno intruso não podia se misturar ao veneno da mordida de outro vampiro, o que causaria uma dor equivalente a mil transformações e certamente causaria frenesi; a menos que fosse retirado. Era contra a lei e James Whiterdale sabia disso. Ele sabia disso e por isso que estava gostando tanto.

Agora eu estava jurando rasgar o sorriso satisfeito fora de seu rosto, ele não merecia tocá -la, não merecia olhar para ela, estar na mesma sala que ela ou pensar nela. Ele não merece a vida, ou prazer, ou sangue. Ele não merecia nada e eu ia ter certeza que ele entendesse isso. Seus olhos ficaram pretos com a sede incontrolável, não a sede por um humano, mas pelo controle. Ele não conseguia segurar o sorriso agora, ele sabia que tinha vencido. E ela sentia isso, enquanto suas veias queimavam com a batalha contra o veneno dele, ela própria tão desesperada para se livrar de seu veneno intruso que estava se misturando.

"Você espera por eles, eu vou entrar", Rosnei e antes que ele pudesse argumentar eu tinha ido embora. Agachando-me saltei no ar e quebrei a janela ,entrando.

Os olhos de Bella começaram a tremular, a dor estava se tornando demais para ela, mas seguravam um pingo de esperança ao som das janelas quebrando. Eu estava aqui e eu iria consertar isso. James se virou com o som, soltando um rosnar predatório no ar. Ele não ia ser interrompido, ele tinha apenas começado. Seus olhos pareciam se concentrar em mim,antes de meus próprios olhos, ele sorriu agradavelmente para mim. Como se mostrando o corpo encolhido de Bella para mim.

Eu não poderia aguentar mais, o som dos pensamentos de James, as imagens de James ... e Bella ... Oh Deus ... Seus lábios envolvendo os dela ...O dominio demostrado quando sua língua molhou os lábios dela... Nojo atado em seu rosto.

Raiva transpirou fora de mim em litros. Ele tocou em algo que não era dele. Minha. Se eu não estivesse querendo matá -lo antes eu certamente o queria agora. Rapidamente, o rosto de James colidiu com o meu pé , ou talvez eu tinha apontado o meu pé em seu sorriso satisfeito, e era de repente a sua vez de voar através do espelho.

Abruptamente, um carro foi facilmente ouvido derrapando e o som dos pés batendo na parede instável. Em um piscar de olhos, Jasper e Emmett estavam com James, assumindo o meu trabalho. Tanto quanto eu queria matá -lo, eu precisava ficar com Bella. Eu não tinha necessidade de ver para saber, que Alice estava perto de mim, suas mãos segurando meus ombros,me protegendo e me puxando para Bella e Carlisle, que estava arrumando o ombro mole de volta no lugar. Seu corpo estava queimando de dentro para fora, pela primeira vez que eu já tinha visto, sua pele vermelha com seus vasos sanguíneos estourando. Sem dizer nada, ajoelhei-me ao lado dela, puxando seu corpo inerte em meus braços. Ignorando Jasper e Emmett torturando James, ignorando os soluços de Alice e os resmungos incompreensíveis de Carlisle.

Minha Bella. Meu amor. Minha vida. Derrotada. Torturada. Quase morta. Para quê ? Para nada.

"Bella, amor, por favor me responda!,¨ Eu estava cantando freneticamente, eu não sabia se era alto ou em minha cabeça, mas eu não me importei, "Bella, você pode me ouvir?"

_Bella ... por favor, fique bem. Eu te amo, sempre te amei. Desde que eu te vi naquela cafeteria, eu pensei que você era bonita e diferente. Eu estava certo, mas você é muito mais do que isso. Você é muito mais. Eu preciso de você , Bella. Volte para mim. Eu preciso de você ._

Seus lábios mal se moviam, apenas uma contração muscular, mas era uma resposta. Uma resposta. E esse foi o melhor e pior momento da minha vida inútil. E pela primeira vez em minha existência solitária, talvez eu acreditava que havia um Deus. Talvez alguém lá em cima estava concedendo-me a experiência de vê-la voltar para mim, vendo os salpicos em tons de ouro em suas iris negras.

Antes de as selar fechando-as, prendendo seus lindos olhos entorpecidos longe de mim, e fazendo seu corpo começar a se arrepiar e tremer.

* * *

**_Olá! faz algum tempo em... me desculpem a demora! e que gravidez e calor não é uma combinação muito boa, sim aqui tá quase chegando aos 40 graus, eu odeio calor excessivo! ..._**

**_Uma novidade muito boa, Forgotten foi indicada ao ¨Best Angst in the Everlasting Twilight Award¨,em três categorias: Best Romance, Best Happily Ever After e Best Angst. O resultado para a segunda rodada sai dia 12, então quem quiser votar depois deste dia vou deixar o link no meu profile._**


	39. Acordando

**_Acordando_**

**_Bella PoV_**

Eu não me lembro exatamente quando eu finalmente voltei a mim, eu não me lembro exatamente de nada. O que é realmente irônico, a Garota Memórias, que deveria lembrar de tudo sobre você , com apenas um olhar, nem se lembrava onde diabos ela estava.

Típico de mim de qualquer maneira, eu não era exatamente conhecida por um poder estável. Foi a instabilidade que me causou mais dor ao longo dos anos, porque você pode mentir para sua mente. Se alguém acreditasse em algo tão forte, então isto se tornavam memórias,e a de algumas pessoas poderiam ser influenciadas por outros fatores. Vampiros faziam isso também.

Mesmo que eles não gostem que seja dito, todos os vampiros já foram humanos uma vez, mesmo Aro ou James e eles vão ser para sempre uma parte da humanidade. Mesmo eles sendo assustadores, uma aterrorizante e grotesca fração, capaz de causar reais pesadelos humanos e aflição, mas a verdade é que eles são uma parte.

James.

Flashes da madeira queimando e espelhos quebrados vieram através de minha mente. Trechos do olhar duro de Edward e seu rosnado áspero ecoou pelo meu corpo. Como num filme, eu assisti o desenrolar dos acontecimentos de novo e de novo em minha mente.

Haviam coisas que eu sabia com certeza;

James se foi, não, morreu. Eu tinha visto Jasper, Alice e Emmett se certificarem disso. Com o treinamento militar de Jasper,a força bruta de Emmett e as premonições de Alice, não foi uma luta difícil.

Eu tinha sido mordida por James. Eu ainda podia sentir a mordida, mesmo depois de muito tempo que eu estive desacordada.O veneno de James tinha reagido com o meu e eu fui derrotada pela reação. O veneno de dois vampiros nunca se entendiam, acabava mal. Mas se fosse assim, como eu estava viva? Eu estava viva, certo?

Se eu estava viva, ou pelo menos o equivalente a estar viva dos vampiros , então porque os meus olhos não se abriam e porque meus pulmões nao estavam funcionando?, Por que eu não estava respirando ou me movendo? Onde estava a fome por sangue?

Eu não sentia nada. Apenas um entorpecimento como se tudo tivesse acabado. O que só significava uma coisa:

Merda, eu estou morta.

Eu estou morta e vou ser obrigada a sofrer o resto da eternidade na escuridão. Mas quando as pessoas morrem, elas não deveriam ir para o Céu?, Se isso for verdade, onde estava a grande luz branca ou portões de pérolas? ,Onde estavam as porras dos anjos?

Acho que, sendo um membro da família eternamente condenada, como um vampiro é , então não há céu, eles não aceitam rejeitados / monstros / parasitas da humanidade. Se não nós é permitido o Céu, então nós estamos presos no inferno?, Se é isso que deve acontecer, onde estava o calor escaldante e os tridente pontudos?, Será que nós não merecemos isto também?

Então, eu tenho uma conclusão para isso: Deus não existe e tudo é um mito.

Isso prova que Carlisle estava errado. E o resto da civilização.

Mas merda, eu sempre estou só . Eu acho que nós sempre soubemos que isso iria acontecer. O destino está sendo uma vaca comigo, bem, não que isto não seja uma ocorrência normal.

"Bella?", A voz de veludo me perguntou, chamando pelo meu corpo inútil. Eu queria responder, para perguntar a voz de tom de mel minhas dúvidas. Quem era essa pessoa? Como ela sabia o meu nome? E por que eu me sinto tão aliviada e segura em ouvir a sua voz? ,"Você está acordada, amor?", O som fez meus ouvidos soarem com o repentino barulho em todo o meu silêncio. Mas eu não sentia nada de errado, não importa. O que importava era ouvi-lo falar, sim, era ele.

Eu estava errada, deve haver um Deus, se eu posso ouvir a voz deste anjo. A voz era de um anjo, não havia outra explicação, porque que eu me sinto tão segura e amada ao seu redor, se a voz não era de um anjo?

"Oh Bella, por favor, acorde. Eu preciso que você acorde, por favor." Ele choramingou e eu não podia responde-lo. Eu não queria nada, além de puxá -lo em meus braços e consolá -lo mas eu não podia me mover, eu não sabia onde o anjo estava e eu não poderia tirar-lhe a tristeza.

Houve um leve toque no meu corpo em algum lugar, era como se alguém estivesse me batendo com um ferro quente. Tentei descobrir a sensação, mas eu não tinha explicação, eu não sabia de onde isto estava vindo ou que lugar do meu corpo foi infligido com esta dor.

Outra voz falou, "Ela está vindo , Edward." Esta voz era suave e carinhosa e tinha o som de sinos, fazendo-me sentir familiar e acolhida. Eu conhecia essa voz tão bem quanto eu conhecia a voz do anjo, mas não havia vontade de alcançar e segurar esta voz, eu não queria responder com a mesma necessidade que eu queria o meu anjo.

Houve um rosnado macio antes de eu ouvir um pouco mais, "Eu preciso saber da hora exata, Alice." Ele sussurrou. Alice ... Edward. Oh Deus, este era Edward, meu Edward, sua voz de mel mostrou seu desespero agudo, como se nada no mundo pudesse curar sua própria dor, além da resposta a sua pergunta.

Ah Edward.

E de repente a dor voltou, mas desta vez em uma área diferente do meu corpo. Não era tão forte, como uma picada e me senti mais centrada, como se meu corpo estivesse lentamente curando ele mesmo.

"Em breve". Foi a resposta de Alice, com uma voz clara, e eu não ouvi mais nada. Talvez ela foi embora ou simplesmente não falou mais, eu não poderia dizer. Eu não poderia dizer nada.

* * *

**_Bree PoV_**

"Onde você está agora?", Minha voz soou suspeita mesmo para mim. Eu me sentia como uma galinha mãe preocupada com seus pintinhos. Deus, eu era irritante. Eu sou uma chata.

"Caminhando de volta para o apartamento voltando da biblioteca, Breezy, pare de me interrogar." Foi a resposta despreocupada de Riley. Sim, ele estava certamente em uma biblioteca. Riley Biers nunca tinha ido a uma biblioteca na vida dele.

"O que você quer dizer? Não é como eu estou chateando você ou qualquer coisa assim." Eu disse arrogantemente.

Não houve resposta.

"Riley!"

"Brincadeira, eu sei, mas você parece estar mais preocupada com minha segurança aqui do que eu. Confie em mim, Seattle é ótima."

"Você está bêbado? Seattle é enorme e você não sabe como ai pode ser violento, Riley. Sabe qual a taxa de crime? Huh? Eu sei a taxa de criminalidade, Biers e as estatísticas dizem que Seattle é perigosa." Eu o critiquei antes de adicionar aborrecida, "E não me chame Breezy, se você sabe o que é bom para você ."

"Puxa, você parece minha mãe, Bree ". Ele falou o meu nome como se fosse me satisfazer. Isso não aconteceu.

"Bem, Nancy está muito preocupada. Ela disse que você não tem ligado para ela a um tempo." Eu disse baixinho. Eu não gostaria de mencionar a torção muscular, que ela estava desenvolvendo em seu olho e pescoço. Com o tempo eu falaria sobre Riley com ela (o que não era como ... todo dia ou qualquer coisa assim...) o pescoço dela estava começando a fazer um ruído estranho.

"Eu tenho provas finais, você sabe que minha mãe sabe disso. Acabei ficando muito ocupado, você sabe como as coisas de estudantes universitários são ... ir a biblioteca o tempo todo, nunca deixando meu quarto, a limpeza!." Ele provocou. Sim, claro. Pode ser este o momento para dizer a você que a única razão pela qual Riley estava indo para Seattle era por causa do seu atletismo. Ele não era um gênio.

"Limpeza, você disse?", Eu fui junto com sua provocação, "Talvez você deva fazer uma pausa em tudo o que está estudando então e talvez ficar bêbado em uma festa, ou dar em cima de alguma loira? Você sabe, para manter a mente de sua mãe sossegada."

"Você sabe que eu prefiro as morenas." Ele disse calmamente.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei em silêncio, se ele não estivesse brincando, ele poderia ter a mim. Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo.

Ele tossiu, "Então, o que aconteceu na confrontação familiar?" Ele mudou de assunto.

Ótimo, ele apenas tinha que fazer essa pergunta. Quer dizer, o que eu poderia responder? Não era uma resposta que ele acreditaria se eu dissesse, -Oh você sabe eu conheci a minha antepassada vampira e sua família de vampiros, para não mencionar que eu conheci alguns garotos perto do Rio, que juram que eles pode falar com cães ou que correm com os lobos ou algo assim. Era como se as luzes estivessem acesas, mas ninguém estava em casa. - "Nada". Eu respondi no lugar.

Ele suspirou, "Ok, então, como foi com o seu parente perdido?", Dizer o que agora?

Engasguei, "E-Q- quem seria?", Eu podia ouvir o rangido na minha voz.

"Bree, vamos lá , você sabe a tal de Bella. Você sabe, ela compartilha o seu sangue e tudo mais?", Eu realmente espero que ela não compartilhe o meu sangue, ele estava muito bem onde estava... bombeamento em meus vasos sanguineos ... me mantendo viva.

"Oh ela! hum, bem." Eu me esquivei, agindo não exatamente como se estivesse correndo da minha família. Charlie um ano foi convidado para ser o Frei Lourenço na Escola de Forks, na encenação de Romeu e Julieta , ele foi uma piada.

"Bem?É tudo o que você tem a dizer sobre ela e a familia Cullen depois de semanas?", Ele disse aborrecido.

"Sim".

"Uau ... adolescentes." Ele murmurou, "Não é possível ter uma boa conversa com uma resposta com mais de uma sílaba." Oh como se ele fosse melhor.

"O quê? Você ainda é um adolescente, Biers . "

"Espere um segundo, Breezy". Ele disse com um sorriso em sua voz, "Minha vizinha acordou, ela precisa de mim." Ele deve ter coberto o telefone com a mão, pois tudo o que eu ouvia era um som abafado de uma voz feminina.

Oh, claro, ela precisa de você . Não é como sua pequena amiga do ensino médio de Forks precisasse de você também . Não é como eu precisei de você a minha vida inteira. Não é como eu amei você desde que eu tinha seis anos ...

Ele descobriu a mão do telefone, mas eu não o ouvi falar. Tudo o que eu ouvia era um longo silvo estridente, quase como um gato. Eu reconheci o som quase que imediatamente. Aquele que assombrava a minha mente, o som de um predador, o som de um vampiro. Eu o tinha ouvido de muitos da família Cullen e do meu irmão antes disso. Um vampiro estava perto de Riley ! "Riley, escute-me, se afaste de onde quer que você esteja. Agora!", Eu berrei,me apressando para mantê-lo seguro, eu fechei os olhos, me esforçando para ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

"O que está ..." Eu ouvi o seu murmúrio, assim como um baixo e sonoro rosnado vindo do monstro.

"Riley? Riley! Responda, Riley!" Eu chorei ao telefone.

Ouvi-o gritar de dor.

Então a linha ficou muda.

* * *

**_Bella PoV_**

Eu não sei quanto tempo tinha se passado, até que a minha mente parecia funcionar novamente. Eu poderia lembrar de tudo agora . Cada. Único. Detalhe do que aconteceu em Phoenix. Todos os meus erros e todos os de James. Lembrei-me como Edward tinha atacado, salvando-me como uma donzela em perigo.

"Eh ..." Ouvi-me engasgar ", Ed ..."

"Bella?", Edward gritou de surpresa,e eu senti minha costa sendo levantada e algo deslizou atrás de mim.

"Ed ... ward ...", Eu senti meus olhos tremularem e eu os fechei novamente,estava muito claro e eu não queria me levantar. Eu queria dormir, eu só queria dormir.

"Oh Deus, Bella, abra os olhos!", A mão dele veio para minha bochecha, acariciando levemente minha pele, uma suave sensação formigou lá . Então a dor era isso: eu estava sendo tocada, por que dói tanto?, "Por favor, basta abrir os olhos."

"Edward .." Eu disse de novo e eu pisquei com força e forçei minhas pálpebras. Eu fui recompensada com a visão de uma luz ofuscante que me fez fechar os olhos novamente. "Onde estou?No céu?"

Ele riu, "Não, no meu quarto."

_Sim. Céu._

Meus olhos tremularam se abrindo e eu olhei para cima para ver o rosto sorridente de Edward. Oh Deus, ele era bonito. Seu rosto era tão bonito, eu estendi a mão e acariciei seu rosto, enquanto ele acariciava o meu.

"Eu te amo".


	40. aviso

_Olá ! desculpe desaponta-las, não é atualização :( .Mas enquanto a autora não escreve outro capítulo, estou traduzindo outra história: Full Circle da WinterC,por favor leiam!_  
_E alguém gosta de True Blood? eu adoro os livros! andei dando uma olhada e quase não tem fics em português, por isso estava pensando em traduzir alguma, isto é,se tiver gente interessada.O que vocês acham? :)_

_Ah e Querida Poli no Nyah Fanfiction traduções são proibidas, só podem fics de própria autoria, mas muito obrigado por sugerir ; ). Leia Full tenho certeza que você vai gostar! bjs_


	41. Chapter 41

Olá! Infelizmente não é uma atualização, eu também estou ansiosa por uma, é só para avisar que comecei a traduzir uma fic sobre "True Blood",mas baseada no livro. Dá um passadinha no meu profile. Tenho certeza que vai agradar,enquanto as escritoras não atualizam as outras histórias :D


End file.
